Fantasmas del Pasado
by Chapis Cullen
Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**_

_**PROLOGO**_

…

—Isabella, dime ¿cómo te sientes? —siempre empezaba las terapias con la misma frase, ¿acaso no se sabía otra?

—Estoy bien, doctora —contesté bastante fastidiada después de un rato de meditar lo que le iba a decir.

—La última vez que nos vimos aún tenías problemas para dormir, ¿sigue ocurriendo eso? —definitivamente seguía sin poder dormir, ese episodio de mi vida me acompañaría siempre, y yo simplemente no quería olvidarlo, porque eso me indicaba que _él _sí había sido real, y lo que yo más deseaba era salir de este lugar, donde me sentía asfixiada, donde constantemente me recordaban que _él _había muerto por mi culpa.

—Estoy perfectamente doctora, Smith, las pesadillas se han ido —la doctora me observó y sé que no había creído en absoluto lo que le dije, pero había valido la pena intentarlo.

—Isabella, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto, las enfermeras te han escuchado gritar a mitad de la noche. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre eso? —malditas enfermeras, siempre tenía que meterse en lo que no les importaba.

—Nada —le contesté, no valía la pena seguir con lo mismo, _él _murió por mi culpa y no se podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Cerré mis ojos e inevitablemente vinieron a mi mente sus últimas palabras Bella, cuídate mucho, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado. Te quiero. Siempre se repetían en mis pesadillas. ¿Por qué simplemente no luchó para estar siempre conmigo? Me dejó sola, como todo el mundo hacía…

—Isabella, he sido muy paciente contigo, tienes que decirme que es lo que te atormenta, no puedes seguir así, tienes que confiar en mí, a E… —pero no dejé que pronunciara su nombre. ¡No! Nadie podía pronunciar su nombre por nada del mundo y mancharlo.

—Usted no sabe lo que es perder a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, así que no me venga con sus sermones de siempre.

—¡Odio este lugar y la odio a usted y a sus terapias! No me han servido de nada en todos estos años —me levanté furiosa causando gran alboroto con la silla, dispuesta a irme de ese espantoso lugar, pero la doctora no lo permitió, me tomó del brazo bastante fuerte para mi gusto y me obligó a mirarla.

—Isabella, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que no me escuches —me dijo furiosa, se notaba que la paciencia se le había terminado conmigo.

—Ethan no murió por tu culpa, entiéndelo, tu hermano eligió su camino y tú no podías hacer nada para que él cambiara de opinión. Tenían 15 años y no sabían las consecuencias de sus actos, él era un… —pero no dejé que terminara su frase, antes bien, la fulminé con la mirada mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

—No le voy a permitir que diga nada malo de mi hermano, y hoy mismo hablaré con el doctor Cullen para que me cambie de siquiatra —esa mujer era un asco y no me había ayudado nada en este tiempo, no le veía el caso a que ella me siguiera tratando—. Buenas tardes, Doctora Smith —y salí como alma que lleva el diablo de su horrendo consultorio.

_Nadie tenía idea por lo que mi hermano y yo habíamos pasado._

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Chicas, esta es mi primer historia, espero les guste... y se den un tiempito de dejarme un riview y saber si les gusto._

_Esto no seria posible sin el apoyo de mi querida hermanita y Beta Cathyiiaz, y mi querida amiga Alice mNm que me han animado a publicar..._

_¡Nenas, las quiero! Y esta historia va para Ustedes... Y también para ti Meme..__._

**_Chapis Cullen_**


	2. Hola y Adiós

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**_

_**Capitulo 1. HOLA Y ADIÓS…**_

…

—Liz, buenos días, ¿podría hablar con el doctor Cullen? —era el colmo de colmos que la tal doctora esa quisiera tratarme como si fuera nadie.

—Hola, Isabella —noté el cansancio en su voz. Cada vez que me veía aquí sucedía lo mismo, estoy segura que ya me alucinaba.

—El doctor Cullen está en una de sus rondas, no tarda en llegar, si gustas esperarlo —me dijo señalando una silla, y claro que lo haría.

—Gracias, Liz, lo esperaré —y así estuve cerca de diez minutos, quieta, sin siquiera pensar nada, era la única forma de evitar que el dolor me invadiera. De pronto, divisé al doctor por el pasillo, que gracias a dios llegó pronto, ya estaba empezando a quedarme dormida y eso no era nada bueno.

—Bella… —me dijo con tono cansado.

—Doctor, ¿puedo hablar con usted? —estaba algo nerviosa, el doctor Carlisle Cullen era un hombre que imponía respeto, era el director de la clínica y él era el único en este horrible lugar al que yo respetaba.

—Pasa, Bella —me levanté y él puso su mano en mi espalda para dirigirme a la entrada de su consultorio—. Liz, sólo páseme las llamadas urgentes —y así entramos a su consultorio.

—Y bien, Bella, ¿qué pasa? —me preguntó en cuanto él se sentó en su silla y yo me senté justo enfrente.

—Digamos que la doctora Smith ha perdido la paciencia conmigo —era absurdo mentirle al doctor Cullen, el tenía años de conocerme—, y no estoy a gusto con que ella me siga tratando —algo que era más que obvio, él me vio y estoy segura que se preguntaba que más podría hacer por mí pero aún mantenía las esperanzas de que saldría adelante.

—Ya lo había notado, después de un año no hemos visto avances y tú sigues con tus pesadillas, por eso mismo te tratará una nueva doctora, empiezas tus terapias con ella la próxima semana —¿qué? ¿Tan fácil había sido? No es como si quisiera mejorar y olvidar pero, bueno al menos ya no vería la cara de chucho de esa tal doctora Smith.

Salí satisfecha del despacho del doctor y me fui a mi cuarto, gracias a las influencias de mis padres y las sumas enormes que aportaban a la institución, yo podía disfrutar al menos de privacidad, algo que muchos no podían tener por diferentes motivos, en este lugar había todo tipo de jóvenes, desde depresivos, con problemas de anorexia y bulimia, con traumas sicológicos severos, drogadictos, alcohólicos, con desordenes de personalidad, jóvenes que han sufrido maltrato físico y sicológico y bueno muchas cosas más, más de alguno había intentado suicidarse.

Y yo Isabella Swan de diecinueve años, sufría de trastorno por estrés postraumático, además de episodios severos de depresión, aparte de ser una drogadicta en recuperación, fue lo que les dijo Carlisle a mis padres cuando decidieron internarme por las pesadillas que empecé a tener gracias a todo lo que pasó, después de que murió mi hermano yo seguía en shock aún no creía lo que había pasado, y seis meses después de lo ocurrido bastó que escuchara su nombre para que todo volviera como una avalancha y no me dejara de atormentar hasta ahora, la culpa era mucha y el dolor era aún mayor.

—Bella, ¿puedo pasar? —escuché un ligero golpe en mi puerta y una tímida voz que conocía perfectamente.

—Pasa, Esme —ella era enfermera y trabajaba desde hacía mucho tiempo en el hospital, aquí conoció al Doctor Cullen, convirtiéndose después en su esposa.

—Bella, tienes visita —perfecto, lo que me faltaba.

—Sabes que no quiero ver a nadie, Esme —desde que tuve conciencia de lo que ocurrió, me alejé de todo lo que me recordaba a mi hermano, de cualquier forma siempre estuvimos solos, no había diferencia.

—Tu hermano está aquí y quiere verte, él te extraña, Bella —Emmett. ¡Ja! El también nos dejó a nuestra suerte. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Para qué regresó? no tiene derecho de estar aquí, no después de tantos años—. Te tiene una sorpresa —me dijo Esme con su tono de voz dulce y la mirada tan tierna con la que no podías resistirte.

Emmett es mi hermano mayor él tiene veinticinco años, él siempre fue brillante y el gran orgullo de mi padre, creo que esa fue una de las cosas que orilló a… mi _hermanito_ a actuar así, a tomar todas esas decisiones. Mi padre siempre le decía: Emmett es brillante, Emmett es un gran deportista, ¿tú porque no lo eres? ¿Por qué no aprendes de tu hermano? Emmett seguirá mis pasos, será un gran abogado ¿y tú? ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu vida?

Tan solo tenía quince años. ¿Qué esperaba de él? A mí simplemente me ignoraba, él jamás quiso una hija, por supuesto, Emmett ha hecho eso y más, no sólo ha conseguido seguir los pasos de mi padre sino que ha logrado más de lo que mi padre jamás imaginó, según me han contado, y en unos momentos estoy por comprobarlo.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al gran salón donde esperan todas las visitas, y entonces lo vi. Alto y musculoso, como siempre, con su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos color chocolate tan similares a los míos, el aún no me veía y no pude evitar sentir ese dolor en mi pecho que me impedía respirar, al verlo recordé cuando él estaba aún con nosotros. Les prometo que jamás los dejare. Nos decía, pero nunca cumplió su palabra; sin embargo, ¿quién no aprovecharía la oportunidad de irse lejos y olvidarse de todo?

Nos metíamos en tantos problemas que era imposible estar cerca de nosotros. Son una mala influencia para Emmett. Nos decía mi padre. Saben cuánto afectaría para el archivo de Emmett si esto se sabe. Muchas veces mi padre pagó dinero para que no se supiera todo lo que hacíamos a nuestra corta edad.

Mi madre… ella simplemente se divertía y gastaba el dinero que le daba mi padre, originalmente Emmett sería hijo único, pero para su mala suerte, mi madre salió embarazada seis años después, de mi_ hermanito_ y de mí, y siendo una católica con doble moral, no podía deshacerse de los productos, así que nos tuvo.

Jamás nos hicieron caso, el único que estaba ahí para nosotros era Emmett, mi _hermanito_ lo admiraba tanto, era su ídolo, él siempre estaba con nosotros, pero como no todo era perfecto, Emmett empezó a descubrir otras cosas, empezó a salir y conocer gente y nos fue dejando a un lado hasta que de pronto, dejó de estar ahí para nosotros.

E... aún no puedo siquiera pensar su nombre sin sentir esa opresión en el pecho. Cuando lo vi por última vez, sufrió tanto con ese distanciamiento, eso aunado con el hecho de que se fue a la universidad, así comprendimos que él no volvería_, mi hermanito_ perdió completamente el rumbo de su vida y empezó a refugiarse en las drogas y en el alcohol, de hecho, los dos nos dejamos llevar por ese falso espejismo, cada quien por diferentes motivos pero siempre juntos.

—¡Hermanita! —gritó Emmett en cuanto me vio, corriendo hasta mi encuentro. Pude apreciar que aún seguía siendo ese niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, di un paso atrás evitando el contacto.

—Hola, Emmett —él no era más mi _hermano oso,_ él nos abandonó a mí _hermanito_ y a mí. Esa noche no sólo perdí a mi _hermanito,_ esa noche también Emmett murió para mí.

—¿Qué no le darás un abrazo a tu gran _hermano oso_?—él intentó ser agradable conmigo, pero yo no podía serlo con él.

—Yo no tengo hermanos, ellos murieron hace 4 años —vi como cruzaba el dolor en la mirada de Emmett, pero no intenté disculparme, no tenía porqué hacerlo.

Se quedó callado un momento y sólo me observó con su mirada penetrante, le dolía mi actitud, pero en el fondo creí que me entendía.

—He hablado con el Doctor Cullen —dijo rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se formo, yo sólo lo observaba sin decir nada —. Le he pedido que te deje salir de este horrendo lugar —y por un momento me sentí feliz, tal vez él venía por mí y me rescataba de este horrible lugar. Lo miré expectante—. Papá y mamá quieren pasar más tiempo contigo —claro, mis padres, como si eso fuese cierto—, y yo te extraño mucho, además quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí —y entonces me di cuenta de que no venía solo, a su lado había una rubia despampanante que fácilmente podría ser modelo de cualquier marca de diseñador.

—Rosalie, ella es Bella, mi hermana —le dijo a la rubia

—Hola, Bella, soy Rosalie, la prometida de tu hermano —cuando escuché esas palabras, sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí, ¿cómo es posible que él esté tan contento y feliz sabiendo que uno de sus hermanos murió y la otra está recluida en una institución de salud mental por el trauma de ver como moría el mismo?

Volteé a ver a esa extraña con ojos azules y con un intento de sonrisa le contesté un escueto Hola. Traté de serenarme y evitar que una traicionera lágrima saliera sin conseguirlo, como siempre no tuve suerte y ella se dio cuenta.

—¡Por dios! Estás llorando —intentó acercarse pero di un paso atrás

—No es nada, estoy bien —y fulminé con la mirada tanto a Emmett como a ella, que aunque no tenía culpa de nada en ese momento, yo no era dueña de mis emociones.

Noté como se tensaban, en ella se notaba el miedo, claro, ¿quien no lo tendría dado el cuadro que yo representaba? Ex drogadicta, depresiva y con trastorno por estrés postraumático; vaya estuche de monerías, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres, Emmett? —exploté por fin, lo que lo puso alerta —. ¿Presumirme lo feliz que eres? —intenté sacar todo el dolor que tenía, pero eso era imposible—. ¿Restregarme en la cara cómo has logrado todo lo que te has propuesto mientras nosotros esperábamos cada día a que volvieras? Sí es una burla, es mejor que te vayas —le dije mordaz—. Yo estoy bien aquí ¡_Sola_! —esa palabra se repetía a cada momento en mi mente—. Desde hace cuatro años lo estoy, así que el que tú vengas después de tanto tiempo, no significa nada.

Desde que mis padres me recluyeron en este lugar, jamás han venido a visitarme, solo sé de ellos gracias a que aún no me han corrido de aquí por falta de pago, y Emmett estando en el extranjero y siguiendo con su vida, por supuesto nunca vino hasta ahora, sólo recibía sus cartas… unas que jamás he leído, y amigos en realidad nunca he tenido, mi único y mejor amigo era mi hermanito y él ya no está conmigo.

—No digas eso, Bella, recuerda que me tienes a mí —me dijo Emmett al borde de las lágrimas, yo tan sólo lo miré y solté una sonrisa por lo bajo y moví mi cabeza negativamente.

—No quieras venir aquí después de cuatro años y arreglar todo, Emmett, yo aún estoy mal y no tengo ánimos de lidiar contigo, ya tengo bastante con mis fantasmas como para cargar con los tuyos también —por primera vez pude ver en su mirada culpa, pero yo no podía ayudarlo, él tendría que arreglárselas solo.

—Por favor, no seas tan dura con él —intervino la rubia, yo sólo la voltee a ver y diciéndole:

—Discúlpame, pero tú no tienes nada que opinar, no sabes nada de mí —suspiré pesadamente—. Os felicito por su boda, Emmett es un gran hombre —ya era hora de la despedida—. Felicidades, Emmett, al menos alguno de nosotros será feliz, te deseo lo mejor, cuídate y dile a Renne y a Charlie que estoy bien aquí y que no quiero salir —ésta era la despedida, tal vez sería la última vez que vería a mi hermano, pero era lo mejor.

"_No vuelvas Emmett". Pensé mientras dejaba atrás la imagen destrozada de mi hermano..._

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por sus riviews, sus alertas y favoritos... en verdad gracias! Es mas de lo que esperaba..._

_Y esto no sería posible sin mi increible Beta Cath y amiga Alice..._

_Meme... simplemente gRacias!_

_Criss! GRacias por el apoyo, y te tomare la palabra, te quiero besosss..._

**Chapis...**


	3. La Esperanza de un Nuevo Comienzo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

**_Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2. LA ESPERANZA DE UN NUEVO COMIENZO**_

…

Pasó una semana en la cual no hubo cambios, el dolor seguía y no se iba, aunque ahora albergaba en mi pecho y en mi corazón un dolor más, el haber lastimado a mi _hermano oso._

Pero así como saqué a mis padres de mi vida, lo sacaría a él también, bueno aunque literalmente mis padres se deshicieron de mí, me gustaba pensar que yo fui la que los sacó de su vida y no al revés.

Hoy empezaba terapia con la nueva doctora, el doctor Cullen se reservó el derecho de decirme de quien se trataba Es una excelente siquiatra. La mejor de su clase. Me dijo el doctor Cullen esta mañana cuando me dio la hora en que iba a ser mi terapia.

—Bella, es hora de tu terapia —me dijo Esme desde la puerta de mi cuarto, ella siempre me escoltaba hacia mis terapias para que no faltara.

Sin más, me levanté de la comodidad de mi cama y dejé mi libro de la suma de los días de Isabel Allende —mi escritora favorita— y me encaminé junto a Esme hacia el consultorio de mi nueva doctora. Suerte, mi niña. Me dijo Esme antes de dejarme en la puerta.

Al entrar, vi a una mujer bastante pequeña con cabello color negro azabache apuntando a diferentes direcciones, sus ojos color azul transmitían tanta paz… una paz que me daba esperanza, yo había hecho cosas muy malas en mi corta vida y quería salir de todo esto, quería volver a vivir.

—Tú debes de ser Bella —me dijo mientras me regalaba una dulce sonrisa que me recordó mucho a Esme—. Yo soy Alice Cullen, tu nueva siquiatra —¿así que por eso Carlisle no me había querido decir nada de ella? Bueno, al menos no sería tan difícil como con la doctora Smith. Indicó que me sentara enfrente de ella y comenzó con su interrogatorio.

—Y bien, Bella, cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día hasta el momento —bueno, al menos no empezó como todos, preguntándome como estaba.

—Bien, no puedo quejarme —me volteó a ver y no supe descifrar su mirada, como si esperara que le dijera algo así.

—Muy bien. Según me comento el Dr. Cullen, sueles tener pesadillas, y según algunas anotaciones de varios de tus doctores, el detonante de ellas es la muerte de tu hermano, ¿es eso correcto? —por un momento me tensé al escuchar como hablaba con tanta naturalidad de un tema que a mí me costaba tanto hablar, y se formó un pequeño nudo en mi garganta, nada comparado con lo que generalmente siento, pero ahí estaba esa sensación de vacío, del cual ya estaba bastante acostumbrada.

—Sí —contesté tímidamente, no quería que ondeara mucho en el tema, aún no estaba preparada para ello.

—Muy bien, al menos sabemos el motivo, pero ahora dime, ¿cómo es la relación con tus padres? —eso sí que era nuevo, jamás se me había preguntado tal cosa, era algo extraño.

—Digamos que no somos muy unidos, ellos viven su vida y yo trato de vivir la mía —de cierto modo era difícil hablar de ello con alguien, pero estaba dispuesta a aliviar mi dolor después de cuatro largos y extenuantes años.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Los ves con frecuencia? —¿cómo contestar a ello, sin admitir que a veces suelo extrañarlos?

—En realidad, desde que estoy aquí no los veo, sólo sé de ellos gracias a que el doctor Cullen me informa que depositaron a la cuenta del instituto y a mi cuenta personal la suma correspondiente de cada mes —para que engañarme con que se preocupan por mí si no es así, Alice no dejaba de escribir; hacía miles de anotaciones en su pequeña libreta.

—Dra. Cullen ¿es necesario hablar de mis padres? —ella me volteó a ver. Por un segundo creí que me regañaría o algo así, pero sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras me contestaba.

—Bella, por favor dime Alice, y créeme es muy necesario hablar de tus padres, así que sigamos, ¿qué extrañas de ellos? —me dejó sin habla, no era usual que un siquiatra se portara así conmigo y menos siendo como era yo.

—En realidad, no extraño nada de ellos, jamás tuve una relación estrecha con ninguno de los dos —le contesté lo más sincera que pude.

—¿Te hubiera gustado tenerla? —¿cómo contestar a eso? Simplemente lo hice con un escueto Sí . Era la verdad, eso hubiera hecho la diferencia.

—¿Y por qué te hubiera gustado tenerla? —Alice se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, pero me nacía hablar con ella, abrirme y escapar de una vez por todas de todo esto.

—Por qué si hubieran estado con mi hermano y conmigo él estaría vivo en estos momentos —no había más que verdad en mis palabras. ¿Cuántas veces soñamos estar en familia tanto mi hermanito como yo? Él no estaría muerto y yo no estaría en estos momentos encerrada en una clínica tratando de arreglar mi vida si hubiese sido así.

—Muy bien, Bella, ahora dime ¿cómo fue tu infancia? —me preguntó sin perder el hilo de sus anotaciones, y observando cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Feliz, por qué estaba con mi hermano y con Emmett, mi hermano mayor —aclaré—. Aunque siempre estábamos solos mi _hermanito_ y yo. Emmett es 6 años mayor que nosotros y aunque siempre procuró estar ahí junto a nosotros, empezó a crecer y a salir con sus amigos, quedando nosotros en segundo plano.

—Cuando se fue a la universidad quedamos completamente solos, tan sólo teníamos doce años y nos encerramos en nuestro mundo donde nadie entraba, y créame doctora, nadie quería entrar —suspiré un poco para darme valor y ánimos de continuar —. Al principio estuvo al pendiente de nosotros; cada mes venía a visitarnos, decidió irse a Londres y no era fácil, al menos el primer año lo intentó y a pesar de todo, éramos felices, con el sólo hecho de saber que él vendría a vernos lo éramos —me quedé callada tratando de recordar esos tiempos donde fuimos felices, había sido hace tanto tiempo que era difícil recordar a detalle todo.

Alice sólo me observaba, no decía nada, estaba dispuesta a escucharme, o al menos esa impresión me daba.

—Después de ese primer año, cuando se acercaba la fecha en que él venía, siempre nos daba excusas de el por qué no podía venir, incluso dejó de venir en nuestro cumpleaños, y dejó de haber llamadas de su parte, cosa que mi _hermanito _resintió un poco, fue cuando empezó todo —no podía seguir… todo ese tiempo lo quería olvidar, cuando todo cambió, cuando todo fue diferente.

_Flasback _

—_¡Felicidades, Ethan! —grité entrando al cuarto de mi hermano, era el segundo año que pasaríamos solos sin Emmett, pero al menos nos teníamos el uno al otro, que era lo importante._

—_¡Gracias! ¡Felicidades a ti también, hermanita! —me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, últimamente no era usual que Ethan fuera tan efusivo pero hoy estaba particularmente feliz a pesar de que Emmett no vendría. _

—_Hoy saldremos a festejar que cumplimos los quince —me dijo sonriente mientras nos acostábamos lentamente en su cama, y permanecíamos abrazados._

—_Pero Charlie y Renée no están, ¿cómo pretendes que salgamos sin su permiso? —a pesar de todo, de su falta de atención y cariño, teníamos que pedir permiso para salir, éramos unos críos y la servidumbre solía ponerlos al tanto de nuestras escapadas._

—_James vendrá por nosotros, su madre hablara con Renée y nos dejarán salir —me sonrió triunfante, desde que teníamos amistad con James todo se nos facilitaba._

_Ese día recibimos felicitaciones solamente de las personas que trabajaban en casa, ni siquiera Emmett que decía querernos nos habló para felicitarnos. Era el segundo año a partir de la última vez que vino que no nos hablaba en nuestro cumpleaños. Conforme pasó la tarde, Ethan estaba cada vez más triste y ausente, cosa que me preocupó y me puso mal, para Ethan, Emmett era su héroe. _

_Cuando llegó la hora de que James llegara por nosotros, aún guardábamos la esperanza de que Emmett nos llamara y por poco no íbamos, pero al final decidimos ir, sino habló en todo el día, ¿por qué hacerlo tan tarde y más si tenía nuestro número de celular?_

—_¡Hola James! —lo abracé y lo besé, era tan sólo dos años mayor que nosotros y era mi novio, y se podría decir que compartía nuestra soledad, al menos por parte de su padre, su madre siempre estuvo al pendiente pero su padre era punto y aparte._

—_Hola preciosa, feliz cumpleaños —me regaló una cálida sonrisa, mientras me estrechaba por la cintura—. Hola, hermano, feliz cumpleaños para ti también —le dio un leve abrazo—. ¿Listos? —nos preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos a su carro, él ya tenía el permiso especial para conducir, a nosotros sólo nos faltaba un año._

—_Claro —contestamos a coro Ethan y yo. _

_Nos subimos al flamante Lexus negro de mi novio y partimos rumbo a su casa, donde nos tenía una fiesta sorpresa que organizó él y su madre; estaban varios compañeros de nosotros y del mismo James, y algunas personas que en la vida habíamos visto, amigos de los amigos de James, suponía. _

_Nos metimos entre el gentío y Ethan y yo nos separamos, y por primera vez en quince años no estábamos juntos en alguna fiesta. Yo toda la noche me la pasé con James, él era el centro de mi universo, no había nadie mejor._

_La última vez que vi a Ethan esa noche, estaba con una muchacha que en la vida había visto pero que era hermosa, pelirroja de tez blanca y cabello rizado, muy bonita para tener quince años._

_Esa noche marcó nuestras vidas. Yo perdí la virginidad con "El amor de mi vida", y Ethan se adentró en el mundo de las drogas. _

_Fin del Flashback_

No estaba consciente de todo lo que le había contado a Alice, sólo sentí como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y no me importó que ella me viera llorar, me dio mi espacio y no me presionó para que continuara, me tendió un pañuelo con el que me limpié las lágrimas. Me sentía aliviada.

—Muy bien, Bella, al menos sabemos de dónde viene todo, a partir de qué momento todo cambio para ti y tu hermano. Pasado mañana continuaremos, ¿te parece? —Alice me agradaba, sabía que no me gustaba que me presionaran y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, me sentía cómoda con ella.

—Está bien, Alice, gracias —salí de ahí consciente de que a partir de hoy todo cambiaria para mí y que podría salir bien librada de todo este embrollo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Chicas, espero que les haya gustado... Ya viene lo bueno, ya veran... tal vez el prox capitulo aparezca un chico de ojos verdes... o alguien mas (chicas ustedes saben de que hablo, ¿verdad?) No lo se... jajaja..._

_Muchas gracias por sus riviews, alertas y favoritos en verdad se les aprecia por eso y que les este gustando la historia..._

_Y este cap no hubiera sido posible publicarlo sin mi Beta Cath.. y mi estimada Alice... Meme grax por el apoyo... y Criss gracias a ti tambien tqm niña, cuentas con nosotras..._

_Y tambien gracias a las que solo leen, pero estaría genial que me dejaran su comentario, y saber que tal les parece, si les gusta o no... _

_Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia será bien recibida..._

_Un besote bye..._

_**Chapis...**_


	4. Un Momento de Paz

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

**_Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3. UN MOMENTO DE PAZ**_

**_..._**

—_Bella, ¿eres feliz? —me preguntó Ethan mientras mirábamos las estrellas en el jardín de la casa. _

—_Sí —contesté segura, lo tenía a él y eso me bastaba._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú no lo eres? —mi hermano era un libro abierto, sus ojos hablaban por sí solos y últimamente no lo veía igual, no lo veía feliz. _

—_En realidad… no lo soy —esa respuesta partió mi corazón, él era el eje de mi vida, todo giraba en torno a él. ¿Por qué complicar las cosas tanto, si me tenía a mí? ¿Qué más quería?_

—_No me malinterpretes, sabes que soy feliz contigo, eres mi hermanita y te amo, pero tú sabes que estamos solos y tengo miedo de dejarte, o que tú me dejes, eso me hace infeliz —por un momento me quedé callada sin saber que decir, me giré para ponerme de costado y quedar frente a él y mi hermanito hizo lo mismo, nos observamos por un largo rato sin decir nada. _

—_Eso jamás sucederá y lo sabes, eres mi hermano y jamás te dejaré, lo juro, nada ni nadie me alejará de ti —él me regaló una sonrisa hermosa como las que él tenía, pero la felicidad nunca llegó a sus ojos color chocolate._

**_..._**

El día de ayer fue extenuante, prácticamente lloré toda la noche, la terapia con Alice era dura y por fin me estaba abriendo a alguien, no era fácil pero tenía que hacerlo, si quería salir de aquí tenía que sacarlo todo, era el único modo de empezar de nuevo y alejarme de lo que me causa dolor, aún me sentía mal por Emmett, pero eventualmente lo superaría, como todo en mi vida, no estaba dispuesta a olvidar a mi _hermanito_ pero al menos tendría que superar su trágica muerte y el sentimiento de culpa que me embargaba día a día.

Por lo general cuando no tenía terapia me quedaba encerrada en mi cuarto el día entero o iba y me quejaba con el doctor Cullen de lo dura que había sido la doctora Smith en nuestra última terapia; está vez no iba a ser necesario, aunque no me abrí del todo con Alice, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, eventualmente claro, qué más podía perder, si lo que más me importaba ya lo había perdido.

Por que las cosas no pueden ser diferentes. Me venían a la mente esas palabras que repetía constantemente _mi hermanito_, después de una noche de juerga en casa de sus nuevos amigos o de su novia… esa pelirroja que es tan culpable como yo de su muerte.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta ya estaba afuera del consultorio del doctor Cullen y preguntándole a Liz si podía hablar con él, era evidente que Liz no me soportaba, el concepto que ella tenía de mi era claro: era una loca caprichuda que conseguía lo que quería y más después de que exigí que me cambiaran una vez más de siquiatra porque no era apto para tratarme, además que no era de mi agrado, y siendo su hermano, fue un insulto para ella que me hicieran caso, pero como dicen: donde hay dinero, baila el perro, además yo tenía razón.

—El doctor Cullen está ocupado, no creo que pueda atenderte —me contestó de manera cortés pero fulminándome con la mirada, cosa que no me importó, habían sido tantos años de hacer lo que me venía en gana, que su antipatía hacía mí, me venía valiendo gorro.

—Puedo esperar —le contesté y fui y me senté en una de las sillas de la salita de espera.

Cargué con mi libro de la suma de los días y empecé a leer, era un libro que tenía de todo, humor, alegría, tristeza, dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido, la unión familiar y todo aquello que a mí me hubiera gustado tener.

Ya tenía cerca de media hora sentada y el doctor seguía en su asunto y por primera vez desde que me senté le dirigí la palabra a Liz.

—¿Crees que tarde mucho? Ya ha pasado media hora desde que llegué —le pregunté mordiéndome un poco el labio inferior, haciendo notar mi nerviosismo ante lo que pudiera contestarme Liz.

—Te lo dije, Isabella, está ocupado, es un asunto personal y no creo que pueda recibirte en estos momentos —estaba por irme cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y del consultorio del doctor salió un hombre guapísimo de unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años, alto, fuerte, con la piel blanca como la nieve y con un color de cabello cobrizo broncíneo tan rebelde, que le daba un toque de misterio, y sus ojos, por dios, sus ojos eran hermosos, de un color esmeralda que te podría dejar sin aliento y que te hipnotizan en cuanto los veías, tal vez se sintió observado por qué volteo a verme, y por dios que me sonrió, y su sonrisa era para morirse, la sonrisa torcida más hermosa que había visto, y tenía ese aire de seguridad que muy pocos hombres poseen; me dejó sin aliento y toda aturdida por tal hermosura.

Enseguida salió el doctor Cullen y se despidieron dándose un cálido abrazo, se notaba el amor que se tenían; casi tan similar a la unión que teníamos _mi hermanito_ y yo.

—Bella, que te trae por aquí —volteó el doctor Cullen a verme, aquel extraño no se iba aún y me miró algo confundido, no pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate—. No me digas que tuviste problemas con Alice —creo que hubiera sido imposible ponerme más roja, era evidente que siempre que venía a verlo era para quejarme de algo.

—No doctor, al contrario, Alice es perfecta para tratarme, definitivamente es la más capaz para hacerlo —escuché que Liz resoplaba en señal de disgusto pero no me importó, bajé la mirada un poco, incomoda por tener tal platica con él estando ahí ese extraño, pero el doctor se veía bastante cómodo, escuché como se aclaraba alguien la garganta y voltee a ver al culpable que era el chico de ojos verdes.

—Oh, disculpen, dejaos que los presente —dijo mi querido doctor.

—Edward, ella es Bella, la nueva paciente de tu prima Alice —tal vez mi cara reflejaba sorpresa, cosa que supongo no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos hombres presentes.

—Bella, el es Edward, mi sobrino —yo me quedé como tonta sin decir nada, sólo observé como se acercaba a mí y tomaba una de mis manos y depositaba un tierno beso en ella, sentí como un calor cálido recorría mi cuerpo, era extraño y diferente a lo que sentí con muchos otros, esto era distinto, noté como Carlisle se tensaba ante el acto de su sobrino y pude ver en la mirada de Edward que él se sintió de la misma forma que yo.

—Es un gusto, Bella —me dijo cuando soltó mi mano, inmediatamente sentí un vacio muy diferente en mi pecho.

—El gusto es mío, Edward —le contesté en cuanto encontré mi voz, que lamentablemente sonó horrenda, él me sonrió y se dirigió a Carlisle.

—Ahora si me voy, tío, no olvides la cena de esta noche en casa, es muy importante que vayas —Carlisle sólo asintió y Edward se giró para verme una vez más antes de irse.

—Hasta luego, Bella —tomó nuevamente mi mano y la besó —Hasta luego_ —_Susurré patéticamente mientras veía como se alejaba por el pasillo que daba a los elevadores.

—Bueno, Bella —me dijo Carlisle sacándome de mi trance—, pasemos a mi consultorio —en esta ocasión no le dijo a Liz que no le pasara llamadas.

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer? —me preguntó en cuánto nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares.

—Bien, Alice es excelente —no tenía porque mentir, era la verdad.

—Qué bueno que te gusto la terapia con ella, ya verás que a partir de tu terapia de ayer veremos muchos avances —por primera vez veía cierto optimismo por parte de Carlisle con respecto a mí y más porque la siquiatra que me trataba era su hija, después de cuatro años de tratamiento al fin me sentía bien con alguien.

Al principio sólo venía de vez en cuando a la clínica, mi hermano tenía seis meses de haber muerto cuando surgió la primera crisis, y los seis meses posteriores me dediqué a autodestruirme por lo ocurrido, era una muñeca rota atrapada en medio del fango sin esperanzas de salir a delante, si venía a terapia era porque así me lo exigían mis padres, no porque en verdad yo lo quisiera. Al ver que cada vez era más difícil controlarme y que no había ningún tipo de avance y estaba cada vez peor y causando infinidad de problemas, tomaron la sabia decisión de internarme hasta que estuviera bien así que estos últimos tres años ésta ha sido mi casa.

Quise preguntarle a Carlisle todo el tiempo que estuve platicando con él, sobre Edward, pero simplemente no me animé. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría que una loca estuviera con su sobrino? Además, de que un tipo como ese adonis estaba muy por encima de mi nivel, no es que me menospreciara o tuviera una autoestima baja, pero simplemente él se veía un tipo normal que era feliz —al juzgar por su cara— y no tenía porque lidiar con una adolescente con tantos problemas que vivía lamentándose por la muerte de su hermano.

—Me da gusto verte así, Bella, espero que todo se aclare para ti —Carlisle era un hombre muy bueno que me apoyaba siempre cuando venía desesperada por hablar con alguien, me escuchaba pacientemente y no me juzgaba.

—Yo también lo espero —le contesté. Me despedí de él y me dirigí a mi habitación donde me pasé el resto de la tarde pensando en esos ojos esmeraldas que me hipnotizaron por completo.

Esa noche no soñé absolutamente nada más que en ese par de esmeraldas, fue agradable dormir después de tanto tiempo, sin sentir dolor o cualquier tipo de angustia, me levanté tranquilamente y por primera vez en tres años de estar aquí, decidí que era buena idea dar un paseo por los jardines de la clínica después de desayunar, y poder disfrutar un poco del sol que había en California.

Y entonces lo vi, era un chico que aparentaba tener mi edad, alto, rubio, con cabello rizado y un poco largo, su mirada azul era profunda y la tristeza que reflejaban esos ojos azules como el cielo era más de lo que yo podía soportar, estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín con sus brazos extendidos, a pesar de todo, se percibía cierta paz. Lo estuve observando detenidamente un tiempo; cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su cara, después bajó los brazos y suspiró, se veía hermoso.

Entonces ocurrió lo inimaginable.

—¿Piensas estarme viendo todo el tiempo, y no decirme cómo te llamas? —su voz tranquila y serena me sorprendió, más allá de que me hubiera sorprendido viéndolo, era extraño sentirlo así, con tanta paz.

—Hum, hola —apenas puede murmurar al sentirme intimidada por su mirada penetrante, ¿quién era ese extraño? ¿Y por qué provocaba tantas emociones en mí?

—Soy Jasper, y ¿tú eres? —extendió su mano algo nervioso pero sin perder el contacto visual conmigo.

—Soy Bella —le correspondí el saludo, literalmente sentía mis mejillas arder, mas sin embargo, al soltarlo, sentí un vacío en mi estomago, algo que solo había sentido cuando salude a Edward el día anterior.

Me senté a su lado y entonces reinó el silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario, se sentía correcto, que todo estaba bien, había momentos en que nos lanzábamos miradas tímidas, pero sin perder la sensación de paz que nos embargaba.

Hasta que por fin, él rompió el silencio.

—¿Hace cuanto estas aquí? —me preguntó. Fue algo decepcionante, entre tantas cosas que pudo haberme preguntado, ¿precisamente tenía que haber sido eso? No pude evitar sonreír algo triste ante su pregunta, pero le contesté.

—Tres años, ¿y tú? —le pregunté mientras él, nerviosamente, jugaba con sus dedos.

—Dos años —no dijo nada más, y siguió jugando con sus dedos.

No sabía que mas preguntar, y por dios que no estaba segura de que él quisiera seguir hablando conmigo, después de la manera tan extraña en que empezó nuestra "platica" no sabía que pensar, si hablar y preguntarle más sobre él, o esperar a que él hablara para poder conocerlo más.

Pero mi dialogo interno no duró mucho, por qué sentí que alguien se ponía a mi lado y trataba de llamar mi atención.

—Bella, tienes visita —me dijo una de las enfermeras, no tenía idea de quién era pero no me importaba, de cualquier forma no duraría mucho esa visita.

—Jazz, es hora de tus medicamentos, tus padres llamaron que el día de hoy no podrán venir, pero mañana sin falta están aquí —no perdí detalle de sus reacciones y al contrario de mi reacción al saber que tenía visita, él se notó contento y para nada triste, le sonrió cálidamente a la enfermera y después volteó a verme a mí.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Bella, espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos podamos platicar más, anda que te están esperando, adiós —Sí, adiós. Le dije patéticamente mientras veía como se alejaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, obviamente la enfermera no perdió detalle de todo lo que ocurrió.

—Ese muchacho es tan joven y guapo —suspiró la enfermera—. Es una lástima que esté enfermo —la voltee a ver y pude leer en su mirada algo de coquetería, obviamente era una mujer mayor pero no por eso ella iba a dejar de admirar a semejante espécimen.

—¿Qué tiene? —la cuestioné, tenía que decirme por qué estaba Jasper aquí, pero como siempre la suerte no estuvo de mi lado y se negó a decirme el motivo. Pero no sin antes recordarme que había alguien esperándome en el salón de visitas.

A mí regreso por el largo jardín, pude apreciar a pesar de todo, que era un lugar bonito, que aunque el ambiente que se respiraba era asfixiante, era el hogar para muchos de nosotros, desde aquel día yo no tenía un hogar, esa casa en la que solía vivir era un lugar extraño donde yo ya no tenía cabida, además de la avalancha de recuerdos que tenía de él, era más de lo que mi frágil corazón y alma podían soportar.

Ni siquiera me detuve ante la posibilidad de saber quién era el que fue a visitarme, después de cuatro años vuelve Emmett y me dice que se casa y me presenta a su mujercita; las únicas personas con las que he convivido los últimos tres años de mi vida son el personal de la clínica que se preocupan por mí más que mis propios padres. Entonces, quedan mis padres que me tienen en un total abandono desde que nací, y mi curiosidad es tanta que quiero cerciorarme yo misma de quien se trata, de quien osa quebrantar mi paz, la paz que conseguí al estar con Jasper unos cuantos minutos.

—_Hola, Isabella, tenemos que hablar —_me dijo aquel, que era un extraño para mí en el momento que llegué a su lado, simplemente no podía creer que él estuviera aquí…

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Un capitulo mas chicas, espero les haya gustado hagan sus apuestas ¿quién será el extaño? ..._

_Gracias por sus riviews, alertas y favoritos... No sean timidas y comenten, diganme que les gusta y que no, se los agradeceria mucho!_

_Cath, te extañoo... Esto no sería posible sin tu ayuda... _

_Alice, tu sabes nena, gracias por todoo... wep... _

_Criss... aparece, se te extraña mucho, espero todo este mejor... un beso... _

_Meme gracias!_

_Nos vemos la proxima semana bye... un beso..._

**_Chapis... _**


	5. Sin Mirar Atrás

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4. SIN MIRAR ATRÁS**_

_**….**_

_¿Qué hace él aquí?_

Me pregunté una y mil veces mientras él gritaba y hablaba cosas sin sentido.

—Pobre Emmett —exclamaba ese hombre que se decía mi padre—. Él viene a verte, y tú le pagas con tu despreció —esa pequeña esperanza de que él estuviera aquí por mí, se fue a la basura cuando pronunció esa última frase—. Jamás cambiaras, Isabella, tú y Ethan no eran más que una lata para nosotros— traté de seguir el hilo de sus palabras pero no pude, inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre me bloqué, ese dolor tan familiar que era parte de mí, me invadió y sollozos lastimeros amenazaban con salir de mi pecho.

No sé que vio Charlie que dejó de hablar y por primera vez en diecinueve años lo vi preocupado por mí, o al menos eso me pareció. Intentó agarrarme de los hombros pero yo no se lo permití, en ningún momento crucé mi mirada con la de él, no quería ver el odio con el que seguramente me miraba y darme cuenta una vez más del desprecio con el que nos veía siempre a _mi hermanito_ y a mí.

—Mira, Isabella —dijo conteniéndose un poco—, relájate; vine a hablar contigo de Emmett —empezó otro monologo, donde el tema principal, era "Emmett" su Emmett. Intenté desconectarme de la realidad otra vez, pero me fue imposible alcanzar esa irrealidad donde todo era perfecto y yo tenía otros padres y Ethan, estaba vivo.

— ¿Qué quieres Charlie? —le escupí las palabras con todo el odio que pude—. ¿Después de tres años internada vienes a verme sólo para reclamarme por cómo traté a Emmett? Créeme, esto es absurdo —él sólo me observaba y se notaba el coraje que le daba que le dijera Charlie, que lo cuestionara y que le echara en cara tales cosas, y eso era nada, comparado con lo que en verdad quería decirle.

Intenté serenarme y no alterarme; pensar con la cabeza fría y no dejar que él notara cuan débil era, no, él no era el indicado para mostrarle cuanto me dolía su abandono, su desprecio; reclamarle y echarle en cara que mi hermano estuviera muerto por su culpa, que no le ayudó a formar un carácter, que murió siendo un niño que no sabía nada de la vida.

Un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre que creció tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que todo lo que hacía era incorrecto, cuando él murió yo supe darme cuenta que tan mal estábamos, como nos dejamos llevar por las amistades, el amor… la ilusión de crecer y alejarnos de todo y de todos.

Pero esos no eran más que sueños, un universo paralelo donde podíamos conseguir y lograr todo lo que nos propusiéramos, y ahora que lo pensaba era absurdo, _mi hermanito_ ni siquiera llegó a ser adulto y yo simplemente me dejé llevar por la corriente sin tener el valor de acabar con mi vida.

No era difícil ignorar al hombre frente a mí, toda mi vida lo había hecho, ¿por qué no seguir haciéndolo ahora?

—Isabella, tu hermano se va a casar en un mes y él quiere que estés ahí. Cuando llegó a casa después de verte estaba muy mal y no quiso hablar con nadie, ni siquiera Rose que es un encanto de mujer, pudo alegrarlo un poco. ¿Sabías que ese día que llegó, vino directamente del aeropuerto a verte? —era muy cómodo para Charlie venir y hablarme y decir todas esas cosas. Pero él no me conocía, no tenía idea de quién era Isabella Swan, ni quien fue su hijo menor, el sólo _conocía_ a su hijo Emmett.

—Muy poca gente sabe que ocurrió contigo y con Ethan —por segunda vez desde que llegó, sentí un dolor profundo en mi pecho al sólo escuchar como decía el nombre de mi hermano. Él no podía siquiera nombrarlo, no tenía ningún derecho.

Mas no dije nada y me quedé callada, era tan absurda la idea de mi padre de venir a reclamarme por como tratar a Emmett.

—Una vez más, Charlie, ¿cuál es el propósito de tu visita? —no podía aguantar más de esa platica que aparentemente era de dos, pero en la que una sola persona hablaba, y no era precisamente yo.

—Si no vas a la boda de tu hermano, olvídate de nuestro apoyo económico —se quedó callado por unos segundos y continuó—. Una vez que salgas de aquí no tendrás nada, ni padres, ni hermano —lo voltee a ver incrédula, ¿qué acaso no había ocurrido eso ya? No era como si me importara que ya no me mantuviera, con lo que yo había juntado desde que era niña fácil podría vivir sola y sin trabajar el resto de mi vida, lo que en verdad me sorprendía era la frialdad con lo que me lo decía, y peor aun, darme cuenta que Emmett estaba de acuerdo.

Entonces, ocurrió lo inimaginable: me levanté de mi lugar y me puse frente a él.

—Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, ya puedes irte y olvidarte de que tienes una hija. Desde este momento tú y Renée también han muerto para mí —todo estaba dicho—. Así como se lo dije a Emmett el día que vino, no es necesario que sigas pagando porque yo esté aquí. Si tu apuro es que sepan dónde estoy, no te preocupes, que de aquí no salgo hasta que no esté bien, ahora soy mayor de edad y sé valerme por mí misma, además, yo también tengo dinero, no necesito de ustedes —él me miró como si tuviese tres cabezas y por un momento pude ver un poco de ¿dolor? En su mirada, jamás entendería porqué mi padre jamás nos quiso a _mi hermanito_ y a mí.

Me volteé dándole la espalda. Sin embargo, quería voltearme y abrazarlo, sentir que en verdad me quería, que yo era su pequeña como alguna vez en sueños recordaba me decía, refugiarme en sus brazos y sentir por un momento que todo estaría bien y que él era el padre que siempre quise, pero no, él no era el padre perfecto, no era la persona que yo alguna vez creí que me protegería, él sólo era Charlie Swan y no era nada más que un extraño para mí.

— ¿Es tu última palabra, Isabella? —me giré para quedar frente a él, y sonreí con tristeza, esta sería la última vez que lo vería, tal vez si algún día lo encontrara por la calle me limitaría tan sólo a mirarlo. ¿Qué se le puede decir a un extraño?

—Sólo una cosa más —respiré hondo para que el nudo en mi garganta no fuera tan evidente —. Deséale a Emmett de mi parte lo mejor, dile que lo amo y que a pesar de todo siempre será mi _gran hermano oso_ —y gracias a una fuerza divina pude hablar sin hacer evidente mi dolor, sin evidenciar lo mucho que me dolió que me desconociera como su hija.

—Está bien. Que estés bien, Isabella, y ojala salgas adelante —y así lo vi partir, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o señal de dolor, ni siquiera un gesto de simpatía, sólo un simple _ojala salgas adelante_ que resonaba en mi mente como una melodía triste, cruel y estúpida.

Como pude, llegué a mi habitación, caminé hacia mi cama, tomé el libro que tenía sobre la mesita de noche e intenté leer, cosa que me resultó imposible. Solté el libro y me hice un ovillo en medio de la cama, necesitaba que alguien me abrazara, sentir los fuertes brazos de alguien, sentir que estaba bien y que esto no era más que una pesadilla.

Lloré como no lo hacía desde que fui consciente de que _mi hermanito_ se había ido y no lo vería jamás. Entonces, ocurrió.

Sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme y acomodarme en su pecho, me aferré a ese extraño como si mi vida dependiese de ello, él no hablaba sólo sentía su respiración tranquila, no era necesario decir nada, el sólo hecho de que él estuviera ahí, bastaba.

No sé cuanto rato estuvimos abrazados sin decir nada, sólo fui consciente de que la luz del día se fue y le dio paso a la noche, y tenía pavor de que él se fuera, ni siquiera el sueño me venció. Me aventuré y rompí el silencio.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —lo cuestioné.

—Te vi, en la sala de visitas, con tu padre —titubeó un poco pero lo dejé continuar, ya debía estar cansado de verme y escucharme llorar—. Cuando él se fue, te vi bastante mal y te seguí

—Admitió bajando la mirada y adquiriendo un color sonrojado en su piel blanca perfecta—. Entonces sin ser consciente dejaste la puerta abierta, me iba a ir, pero ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que yo estaba cerca, y cuando escuché que llorabas, simplemente me partió el corazón, entonces decidí entrar y estar contigo, para ti —sólo podía sentir agradecimiento por ese hombre que sin conocerme, me brindaba tanto apoyo.

—Gracias, Jasper —le susurré mientras aspiraba lentamente su olor, y colocaba mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Sentí como se estremecía ante mi toque y eso me gusto, y estoy segura que si me viera se daría cuenta de lo sonrojada que me encontraba. Sentir su respiración lenta y tranquila me daba paz, esa paz que tanto anhelaba sentir en ese momento.

Sentí como aflojaba su agarre y me sentí vacía, intentó levantarse pero no se lo permití. Lo necesitaba conmigo y para mí.

—No te vayas —volví a susurrar y me acerqué más a él — por favor —casi le supliqué en un tono más que patético.

Esa noche, dormí por primera vez en los cálidos brazos del hombre que cambiaría mi vida por completo.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_¿Mé tendre que esconder? Espero que no, y les haya gustado el capitulo... _

_Gracias! por sus lindos riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen... no sean timidas y dejen su comentario, me gustaria saber que les pareció.. _

_Cath te quiero, gracias por ser mi Beta.. esto no sería lo mismo sin ti ayuda.. siempre estas presente... _

_Nena! Tu sabes lo especial que eres, gracias por tu apoyo siempre.. Criss... te quiero niña.. _

_Meme, GRacias!_

_Bueno ahora si me voy.. nos vemos la proxima semana =) las quiero, un besaso bye.. _

_****__Chapis..._


	6. La Vida Es ¿Un Asco?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? **__**—**__**¿Eres feliz? **__**—**__**me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él**__**—**__**¿Y, tú? **__**—**__**regresé**__**—**__**No, no lo soy **__**—**__**contestó dejándome estupefacta.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5. LA VIDA ES… ¿ÚN ASCO?**_

_**…**_

_¿Amor?_

No, eso no era lo que sentía por Jazz, lo que sentía por él era algo más, con él me sentía cómoda, protegida y querida. Ya había pasado una semana desde ese fatídico día en el que mi padre prácticamente me escupió en la cara que dejaba de ser una Swan; Jazz jamás me preguntó nada respecto a eso y se lo agradecí infinitamente.

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido tenía terapia, obviamente no fui, no estaba de ánimo para platicar de lo ocurrido, hablé con el doctor Cullen, le platiqué mi situación y entendió perfectamente mi "problema". En cuanto al pago de sus honorarios y estadía aquí en la clínica a partir del mes siguiente correrían por mi cuenta.

Pero hoy, era un día diferente, otra semana más empezaba, e inevitablemente tenía que ir a terapia, y aunque tenía pavor ante lo que pudiera ocurrir dentro de esa habitación, no podía postergarlo más.

— ¡Hola Bella! —me recibió alegre Alice dándome un cálido abrazo.

—Hola Alice —no estaba de humor para fingir alegría.

—Bien Bella, empecemos —me miró esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte pero yo solo pude ofrecerle una sonrisa forzada y un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza—. Supe que vino tu padre a verte, cuéntame de su visita, por favor —Alice no se andaba por las ramas, ella siempre encontraba el verdadero problema con sólo presionar un poco.

—Él vino y habló "conmigo" —suspiré con tristeza al recordar—. Me dio un ultimátum: o asistía a la boda de mi hermano mayor o me quitaba todo su apoyo —el sólo recordar todo lo que dijo me daba nauseas—. Desde ese día no tengo "familia" —le aclaré a Alice con un tono duro para que no insistiera más.

—Tú y yo sabemos que todo eso te dolió y hemos dado un paso atrás en tu recuperación —no había más que verdad en sus palabras. Pero el aceptarlo en voz alta, era como admitir que tenía miedo.

—Sé que ahora te sientes sola pero veraz que pronto todo mejorará —me observó con ternura, una con la que muy poca gente me había visto—. Así que, sigamos con la terapia.

— ¿Cómo era la relación con Emmett? — ¿Cómo explicar eso?

—Emmett era en ese momento el padre que nunca tuvimos; él siempre trató de estar ahí y darnos consejos, nos cuidó, creo… hasta que pudo, por lo menos y después el también nos abandonó.

—¿Te das cuenta de qué no era su responsabilidad, de qué el tenía que continuar con su vida? —voltee a ver a Alice y literalmente la asesiné con la mirada, cosa que no le importó porque continuó—. No tienes por qué juzgarlo tan severamente… —intentó continuar pero no se lo permití, por primera vez no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Mira Alice, tú no sabes lo que es vivir en el olvido, Emmett era lo único que teníamos y nos dejó. No puedo perdonar que no tengo a mi _hermanito_ por culpa de ellos —intenté calmarme pero creía que esto era parte de la "terapia"—. Hubiera preferido mil veces no haber nacido, que vivir así.

—¿De qué hablas? —me preguntó mientras hacía anotaciones en su libreta.

—Qué hasta en eso Renée fue una egoísta. En mi vida tengo ningún recuerdo de ella en casa, incluso con Emmett era fría, no tanto como con nosotros pero lo era —paré un momento reflexionando, pero después continué—. Sí, Renée tuvo la opción de no tenernos y aun así nos trajo al mundo —¿por qué?, ¿para qué? _Dinero…. _Era la única respuesta que venía a mi mente, siempre que pensaba en ello.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? —quien mejor que mi _hermanito_ y yo para saberlo.

—Ella misma nos lo dijo —y entonces ese recuerdo vino como una oleada a mi mente.

_Flash back_

_Estábamos tendidos en una hamaca que Emmett nos regaló antes de irse. "Siempre que venga, éste será nuestro lugar, aquí podremos platicar de todo mientras estemos separados". Jamás hicimos tal cosa._

_Ese fin de semana nos metimos en tremendo lío, a James se le ocurrió la idea de que armáramos tremendo alboroto afuera del centro comercial; yo iba temerosa de que nos viera algún conocido de mis padres pero como siempre, James nos convenció de ir y aunque sabíamos que estaba mal, fuimos. James rayó una de las puertas de la plaza y puso una frase nada bonita: "La Vida es una Perra, porque si fuera Puta, sería fácil". Cuando el encargado nos descubrió literalmente corrimos, no sin antes llevarse un golpe de parte de James y que gracias a un milagro no le llamó a la policía o fue eso o simplemente no nos quedamos para averiguarlo._

—_¡Isabella, Ethan! ¿Me podrían explicar por qué son tan estúpidos? __—__mi hermanito y yo sólo nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos, ella jamás nos había dicho tales cosas, sus frases siempre eran: "Isabella, Ethan, me voy", esas eran sus despedidas o su clásico: "Isabella, Ethan, no se busquen problemas", con ella, o era blanco o era negro, nada era a medias._

— _¿A cuál de los dos se le ocurrió armar semejante alboroto? —nosotros nos volteamos a ver sin comprender el motivo de su enojo. _

—_Tú —señaló a Ethan con su dedo índice—, ahora mismo me dirás por qué involucran a niños tan decentes como James y Victoria en sus tonterías __—__casi podía jurar que Renée quería soltar uno que otro golpe en contra de nosotros._

—_No sé de que hablas mamá —le contestó Ethan con toda la calma del mundo._

— _¡Ethan Emmanuel Swan, no me vengas con tonterías! __—__respiró hondo, la paciencia de Renée se había ido a dar un paseo y estaba al borde del colapso._

— _¿Por qué escribieron esa horrenda frase en plena entrada del centro comercial? —no pudimos evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo, que por supuesto no pasó desapercibida para ella. _

— _¡Lucila los vio!, ¿se dan cuenta de todo lo que ha dicho? —ahora si estábamos en problemas. Lucila era la mujer a la que más temor le tenía Renée, no por qué fuera a hacerle algo ni nada por el estilo, sino que esa mujer era la más chismosa de California y para desgracia de Renée, ella estaba presente. _

—_Ustedes son una lata —respiró hondo sin dejar de vernos—. No saben cómo me arrepiento de haberlos tenido __—__dio otro largo suspiro y continuó__—,__ si no fuera por su abuelo ustedes no estarían aquí __—__Ethan me abrazó fuerte y enfrentó a Renée._

— _Que bueno que nos lo dices Renée —la miró burlón—. Esto lo sabrá el Abuelo Emmanuel __—__por un momento Renée no dijo nada pero recuperó el aplomo y nos terminó de rematar:_

—_Di lo que quieras niñato, tú e Isabella no son nada para mí, solamente han sido y serán siempre un cheque al portador __—__se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándonos sumidos en un silencio, incomodo y doloroso._

_Fin del Flash back _

— ¿Qué pasó con tu abuelo? —me preguntó Alice después de tenderme un pañuelo para limpiarme las traicioneras lágrimas que derramé.

—Murió el año pasado; no soportó ver a su nieto muerto y a su nieta internada en una clínica —susurré, ese no era uno de mis temas favoritos.

—Dijiste que no tenían a nadie, jamás lo habías mencionado —Alice era astuta y no era fácil engañarla, no creí que se daría cuenta del abuelo—. ¿Por qué? Dime Bella, ¿qué fue de él mientras ustedes estaban solos? —eran muchas preguntas y cada una tenía respuesta.

—Él vivía en Tennessee, era padre de Charlie, él siempre quiso nietos, en especial una nieta —por eso éramos importantes para Renne—. Cuándo se enteró de que veníamos en camino y que uno de los bebes era niña, fue el abuelo más feliz del mundo pero cuándo se dio cuenta de las intenciones de mi madre de perdernos, se puso en guardia y los amenazó, si nos ocurría algo se podrían olvidar de todos los lujos a los que estaban acostumbrados —recordé con tristeza todo lo que inventaron para que mi abuelo nos desconociera a mi _hermanito_ y a mí.

—Simplemente no lo mencioné por qué es algo mío, algo que atesoro en mi mente y en mi corazón. Mientras estábamos con él éramos felices —Alice no perdía ningún detalle de lo que le decía y no estaba segura si yo quería seguir con esa platica.

— ¿De qué murió? —ahí era a dónde no quería llegar. No estuve presente en ningún servicio, ni pude estar a su lado en sus últimos momentos.

—_Tristeza, _según me dijo Charlie —no podía sentirme culpable de su muerte, yo no tenía nada que ver, esa parte y esa culpa pertenece a mis padres, no a mí.

— ¿Por qué no se fueron a Tennessee, con su abuelo? —vi a Alice perdida, eran tantas cosas, tantos problemas, que cada vez que yo decía algo, la veía completamente desconcertada.

—El abuelo era un hombre mayor, muchas veces intentó de convencernos de vivir con él, pero eso era imposible, aún éramos muy jóvenes para irnos de casa y Charlie y Renée jamás lo permitieron. Mi abuelo confiaba horrores en Emmett, en qué estaríamos bien, pero bueno, eso tú ya lo sabes Alice —el tiempo se acababa y yo estaba cansada, ese recuerdo en particular con Renée me había dejado exhausta.

—Bueno Bella, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que algún día, cuando te recuperes y salgas de aquí, podamos salir y tomar algo —Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó mientras me deseaba un excelente día.

—Por supuesto Alice, me gustaría —contesté, no me gustaba ser muy efusiva, así que sólo me limité a corresponderle el abrazo ligeramente y tratar de sonreír fallando en el intento.

Cuando salí del consultorio me sorprendió horrores ver a la persona que estaba sentada afuera esperando, era él,aquel misterioso ser que me cautivó con su mirada, con sus ojos color esmeralda,ahí estaba él,_ Edward…_

* * *

**Hola!**

_Tarde y con un poquito de sueño, pero aquí está... Espero les haya gustado, pronto las cosas mejoraran lo prometo =) =D_

_Gracias de verdad por sus comentarios en verdad me agrada leerlos y saber su opinión. Y gracias también para las que solo leen._

_Cath: Gracias eres la mejor jaja tu sabes, hiciste circo maroma y teatro pero si se pudo! lo siento por el nombre jajaja pero me gusto como sonaba _

_Alice: Este capítulo no hubiera sido lo mismo sin tu ayuda en verdad me hiciste ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista._

_*Meme gracias por la frase de La Vida es... gracias a ella pude plasmar parte de este capitulo... _

_Mi querida Criss (Nhessa) Grax por el apoyo..._

_**Chapis...**_


	7. Una Luz en el Camino

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? **__**—**__**¿Eres feliz? **__**—**__**me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él**__**—**__**¿Y, tú? **__**—**__**regresé**__**—**__**No, no lo soy **__**—**__**contestó dejándome estupefacta.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6. UNA LUZ EN EL CAMINO**_

**_…._**

—Hola, ¿Bella, verdad? —escuché que me saludaba. Literalmente estaba roja como un farolito por el sólo hecho de verlo y contemplar esos maravillosos ojos color esmeralda.

—Sí —contesté tímidamente mientras él me recorría con la mirada. No era algo incomodo, al contrario, me agradó su mirada, la forma en que analizo mi figura, me sentía bonita después de mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quieres que le diga a Alice, qué estás aquí? —me miró algo confuso, y sin emitir sonido alguno movió su cabeza negativamente, cosa que me extrañó, pero por mí estaba perfecto, eso quería decir que, ¿prefería hablar conmigo?

— ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo, Bella? —su pregunta me sorprendió pero lo que más me sorprendió fue mi respuesta.

—Claro, Edward, eso estaría bien —le contesté un poco tímida. Pero ¿qué me pasaba? Yo no era así, al contrario, solía tomar la iniciativa, pero con él todo era diferente, nada podía ser igual que con los demás.

Nos dirigimos rumbo al patio trasero, supongo que por ser él el sobrino del director del lugar no habría problema con que deambuláramos por los jardines que eran exclusivos para los internos.

_Edward era el sueño de cualquier mujer,_ eso era lo que rondaba por mi mente mientras atravesábamos los amplios pasillos de la clínica, no decíamos nada pero todo se sentía correcto, aunque muy en el fondo había algo, una grieta, algo que no me permitía sentirme completa; los avances con Alice hasta el momento eran buenos, me presionaba pero muy sutilmente, no me agobiaba con preguntas tontas y repetitivas, creo que trataba de ganarse mi confianza primero, antes que otra cosa.

—Bella, ¿te parece si nos sentamos aquí? —no supe en qué momento llegamos a ese lugar, pareciera que él lo conocía de tiempo atrás, era muy diferente a donde vi por primera vez a Jasper, era una banca que estaba bajo un roble grande y frondoso; el aire que se respiraba era único, olía a mar, y se escuchaban a los pajarillos cantar alegres, dándonos la bienvenida al lugar, el entorno era perfecto y la compañía bueno, simplemente no tenía palabras para describir como me sentía en esos momentos.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Bella? —voltee a verlo sorprendida, definitivamente era una plática que no quería tener con él, y que no tendría.

—Creo que los motivos me los quedo, pero tú, Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —creí que no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero él no tenía derecho a preguntarme eso.

—Desde el día que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en ti —su declaración me sorprendió, mas no quise ser tan obvia en mi emoción, Edward era mayor que yo, y es obvio que él ya había vivido, yo también, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una adolescente con la cual puedes jugar si no se andaba con cuidado. Tenía mis reservas en cuanto a Edward, se veía serio y que era todo un caballero, pero aun así no podría estar segura de sus intenciones.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Edward? —frunció un poco el ceño, tal vez esperaba otra respuesta de mi parte, algo como: ¿en serio? Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti. Pero la realidad era otra y yo no podía abrirme así ante un desconocido, porqué aunque sentía algún tipo de atracción sobre él, no dejaba de serlo.

—Tengo veinticinco, ¿y tú? —al menos no estaba tan perdida en la edad, y tal vez cuando le dijera la mía se sentiría un poco atemorizado.

—Diecinueve —me quedé callada, observándolo, memorizando poco a poco sus gestos, sus manías, la forma en que se revolvía su cabello rebelde y doblaba sus dedos; se notaba nervioso, tenso, pero sobre todo impaciente.

—Sé que te parecerá raro todo esto, Bella, pero tus ojos, ese misterio que envuelven, esa tristeza profunda que reflejan, no me han dejado conciliar el sueño, necesitaba verte, saber cómo estabas, sentirte cerca —no despegué la mirada de esos ojos tan atrayentes que no decían más que la verdad, su labios rosas y perfectos me incitaban a besarlos, pero la realidad me cayó como balde de agua fría, yo no estaba bien, y él simplemente trataba de ser amable. Su preocupación rebasó los límites de la cordura y estaba aquí, frente a mí tratando de convencerme de qué sintió algo que no era más que una ilusión, un espejismo.

Sonreí con tristeza, esto no estaba bien, yo aún tenía que lidiar con el fantasma del recuerdo de la muerte de mi hermano, no era un castigo, no, el privarme de estar cerca de él era lo justo, ¿cómo podría ofrecerle algo a alguien si yo no estaba bien?, ¿cómo yo estando jodida podía ofrecer, amor, cariño, agradecimiento, si yo misma no me aceptaba?

Me aventuré y estiré mi mano derecha, recorrí con la punta de mis dedos su cara. Él cerró los ojos maravillado al igual que yo por la sensación de nuestra cercanía, recorrí sus labios rosas, su nariz casi perfecta, su mandíbula relajada -gracias a mi toque-, sus mejillas coloradas, tan lisas como las imaginaba, y por último: sus ojos, esos ojos en los que podría perderme por días y ser feliz.

Cuando retiré mi mano él abrió sus ojos lentamente, tal vez extrañando al igual que yo la sensación de sentir nuestra piel en contacto, no hubo necesidad de decir nada, nos quedamos viéndonos por un largo rato, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

— ¿Sabes? Me gusta dibujar —recordé el cuadernillo que dejé en casa con todos los dibujos que hice cuando mi _hermanito_ vivía—. Cuando tengo ganas de hacerlo, siento la necesidad de tocar aquello que quiero plasmar en mi cuaderno de dibujo —siempre fue más fácil para mí dibujar de esa manera—. Y el verte, me ha provocado una vez más el dibujar —se me quedó viendo por largo rato, se notaba alegre, el brillo de sus ojos no tenía límite; era un momento cómodo, todo encajaba y estábamos a gusto el uno con el otro.

— ¿Sabes? —repitió él—. Hace mucho leí un libro, no recuerdo el nombre del autor —suspiró y se removió el cabello rebelde, una vez más—, y el nombre del libro tampoco —sonreí sin poder evitarlo—. Está muy claro en mi mente, yo era muy niño en ese entonces —bajó la mirada y empezó a remover sus dedos nerviosamente—. Trataba de un joven que iba a la secundaría y conocía al amor de su vida allí, o al menos eso creía, la idealizaba tanto que jamás creyó que ella fuera mala, o que su vida fuera tan retorcida como lo era, para él sólo existía ella, _su princesa __—_conforme Edward me contaba esa historia, yo no hacía más que observarlo y maravillarme de su relato, de la devoción con la que recordaba esa parte de su niñez.

—Para Carlos, el joven del libro, su _princesa_ era la única mujer para él, era buena, dulce, cariñosa, sexy y muy bella. Pero a la vez con un trato cruel hacía él. Siempre la amó a pesar de lo mala que era con él. Cuando ella empieza a andar con otro, Carlos queda destrozado y empieza a sentir algo similar al odio, él le entrego todo y no recibió nada a cambio.

—Cuando se despide de ella, le exige le regrese su diario. Se porta muy mal con ella y queda destrozado después de eso. Su _princesa_ no era más que un espejismo, al final descubrió a la verdadera _princesa, _que no era ni dulce ni tierna. Ni nada de lo que el soñó que era.

—Entonces, conoció por primera vez lo que era la desilusión y aunque nunca olvidaría a su _princesa, _le quedaba la experiencia de haber experimentado el primer amor.

Guardó silencio y sentí algo similar al calor en mi pecho, no sé por qué Edward me contaba todo esto pero me había gustado, como si él hubiera experimentado algo similar, como si su vida no fuera tan feliz y plena como aparentaba ser.

—Lo que más me gustó del libro fue un poema de José Ángel Buesa, y me gustaría que lo escucharas, se llama "La Despedida":

Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía.  
Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.  
No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería...  
O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.

Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,  
me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.  
No sé si te amé mucho... no sé si te amé poco;  
pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así.

Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,  
y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;  
pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,  
tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.

Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,  
mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí...  
Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,  
aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.

Cuando terminó de recitarlo con ese deje de pasión, un nudo se formó en mi garganta, no era exactamente algo que yo quisiera escuchar en esos momentos. La opresión en mi pecho aumentó y unas lágrimas traicioneras abandonaron mis ojos. No, otra vez no, ¿acaso no podría dejar de llorar nunca? ¿Hasta cuando se terminarían las lágrimas? Cerré mis ojos, para sentir por primera vez algo similar al amor, no aquel amor que le profesaba a mi hermano, éste era distinto, era algo que me llenaba, que me hacía sentir plena y en paz conmigo misma.

Después de ese momento tan intimo y especial que compartimos, guardamos silencio, me invitó a sentarme junto a él al pie del árbol que nos cubría un poco de los rayos del sol, me coloqué en medio de sus piernas y recargué mi espalda en su pecho mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos acercándome a él, en ese momento no me importó si era lo correcto o no, lo único que me importaba en esos momentos era que estaba en los brazos del hombre que había esperado encontrar toda mi vida.

Lo sabía, era absurdo. Apenas era la segunda vez que nos veíamos y prácticamente el estaba ilusionado conmigo y yo con él, no nos conocíamos en realidad y ya estábamos profesándonos un amor para toda la vida.

Estaba consciente de que la vida no era así de perfecta y que yo no conocía a Edward, pero los sentimientos en mi interior eran algo que no podía controlar. Sentía haber encontrado a la persona en la que por fin podría confiar, aún sin conocerlo, un extraño sentimiento me hacía no querer alejarme de él.

* * *

_**¡Hola**__**!**_

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ya no fue tan triste como los anteriores, así que bueno ya entro en escena el lindo de Edward…. __Se respira un poco de amor en el aire… ¿No les parece?_

_E. Cullen Vigo, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el nuevo cap. Jaja espero te haya gustado. _

_Cath gracias por la beteada y por los consejos tqm esto no sería lo mismo sin ti... Alice, por fin entro Edward lo que tanto esperabas wep… fuiste de gran ayuda en este capitulo gracias! Criss grax por el apoyo tqm.. Gracias por el aporte Meme…_

_Bueno niñas grax por leerme y por sus lindos riviews, alertas y favoritos… _

_Besos…_

_**Chapis..**_


	8. ¿Qué Pasó?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? **__**—**__**¿Eres feliz? **__**—**__**me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él**__**—**__**¿Y, tú? **__**—**__**regresé**__**—**__**No, no lo soy **__**—**__**contestó dejándome estupefacta.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7. ¿QUÉ PASÓ?**_

**…**_**.**_

—¿Bella?, ¿Edward? —una voz nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación, estábamos tan tranquilos, tan en paz, que esa interrupción nos cayó como balde de agua fría.

—¿Qué significa esto, Edward? —vi reproche en la mirada de Alice. Vale, está bien que no sea lo correcto, pero no tiene por qué ver así a Edward, si yo no hubiera querido no estaríamos en tal posición—. Me preguntaba dónde estabas, y una de las enfermeras vio que venias para acá, con Bella —conforme Alice hablaba, se notaba lo incomoda y molesta que estaba, jamás en la vida pensé que se pondría así.

Era raro que Alice tomara las cosas de tal forma.

—Así que, es hora de que te vayas a tu cuarto Bella, la sesión de hoy te debió de dejar agotada, y yo tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Edward —aunque Alice trató de relajarse mientras hablaba conmigo, el semblante y la mirada asesina que le lanzaba a Edward de vez en cuando era intimidante. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

—Alice tiene razón —me dirigí cariñosamente a Edward mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

—Claro cariño —me contestó él, y escuché un leve bufido por parte de Alice, que me dejo algo preocupada

—Gracias Edward —fue lo único que atiné a decirle sin verme comprometida a nada y menos estando Alice presente.

—Ha sido un placer, cariño —me dijo Edward al oído mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y me plantaba un dulce beso en la frente. Y por la cara de Alice, esa fue la gota que derramó el bazo, porque literalmente Edward estaba muerto.

Me fui a mi cuarto bastante desconcertada, el encuentro entre Alice fue algo raro, jamás esperé una reacción así de su parte, pero me dejó una duda muy grande, ¿a caso Edward ocultaba algo? Y si era así, ¿qué? No estaba dispuesta a romperme más la cabeza por ello, así que decidí tomar una siesta, al menos por voluntad propia, lo haría después de años de evitarlas, me sentía mejor, más segura y la opresión de mi pecho cada vez era menos y podía sentirme "libre" una vez más.

Dormí tranquila, y aunque fue sólo una hora, me sentía bien, relajada, y muerta de hambre, aquí era auto servicio, si tenías hambre, por fuerza ibas a la cocina y ahí había todo lo necesario para que te preparas algo. Yo que en la vida me había visto en la necesidad de siquiera servirme un vaso de agua, al principio fue duro, la teoría de Carlisle era que eso ayudaba a forjar nuestro carácter y hacer una que otra tarea en la clínica, ejemplo, de ley era arreglar nuestro cuarto, cada ocho días había revisiones en todos los cuartos.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, era viernes y el fin de semana sería largo, los fines de semana no había consultas, sólo visitas y nada más. Así que sería un fin de semana muy solitario. Aún tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi cara, el sólo recordar los brazos de Edward rodeándome, era algo irreal. Cuando llegué a la cocina todo estaba muy tranquilo, las cocineras se habían ido, y por fuerza tenía que prepararme algo, tenía la esperanza de que aún estuviera alguna y me hiciera algo rico, pero no, en cambio, tenía que conformarme con un simple sándwich.

Saqué todo lo necesario para hacerlo, pan, mayonesa, crema, jamón, lechuga, jitomate, cebolla y un poco de queso amarillo. No era una gran comida pero era lo único que podía hacer, al menos lo intentaba.

Estaba algo aburrida, así que empecé a cantar una canción que había escuchado en la mañana antes de ir a mi terapia con Alice, y justo cuando iba en la parte interesante de la canción una risita me sacó de mi improvisación musical.

—Cantas bien, Bella —cuando escuche su voz me tensé en el acto, tenía días sin verlo y sin saber de él, y francamente era raro encontrarlo en tan embarazosa situación. Cuando por fin pude recuperarme y relajarme un poco, lo saludé.

—Jasper, me has asustado —era más lindo decir me asustaste que admitir la pena enorme de que él me hubiese observado dando semejante espectáculo.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta —a leguas se notaba que se estaba aguantando la risa, y lejos de molestarme me encantó, tenía mucho que no me ocurría algo tan vergonzoso.

—Vamos, ríete Jazz —no había terminado siquiera de decirlo cuando estalló a carcajadas, era primera vez que lo veía reír de esa manera y eso, eso me gustaba.

Duramos un rato más tonteando mientras yo terminaba mi sándwich y él se preparaba el suyo, lo acompañamos con un enorme vaso de leche, raro, pero así nos gustaba.

Hablar con Jasper era cómodo, con él no era necesario llenar los silencios con preguntas o comentarios tontos.

—Bella, en verdad cantas bien —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y me miró con intensidad, yo en cambio reprimí mi sonrojo y me mordí el labio inferior.

—No digas tonterías Jazz, soy horrible cantando —él me miraba divertido. La sonrisa seguía plasmada en su rostro y eso me gustaba.

—Es en serio, Bella, mira que a mí me encantaba tocar la guitarra —cuando dijo eso una leve sombra se poso en sus ojos azules y su semblante alegre se fue por la ventana. Traté de cambiar de tema y reprimí las ganas de preguntarle qué pasaba, por qué había cambiado tan drásticamente de humor, pero no me atreví. El día que él estuviera listo lo haría, estaba segura de ello.

—En fin, eso fue hace mucho tiempo —aunque aún seguía un poco tenso trató de componer su semblante—. Oye, Bella, ¿es tu novio el chavo con el que estabas hace rato? —entonces su semblante tenso se fue y en su rostro apareció algo similar a ¿celos? Su mandíbula se notaba levemente apretada y le dio una fuerte mordida a su sándwich.

—Un amigo, ¿por? —fue extraño que él tomara esa actitud, pero bueno, traté de dejarlo pasar.

—No sólo que me parece haberlo visto antes —se quedó callado pero como siempre, mi lado curioso salió a flote.

—¿En serio?, tal vez de la universidad —cuando dije eso, regresó la sombra a sus ojos y se tensó en el acto.

—No —dijo cortante, me dolió el tono en el que me contestó y reprimí las lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con salir. Él se dio cuenta y trató de enmendar su falta de tacto para responderme.

—Perdóname, Bella —me dijo arrepentido, se notaba incomodo—, pero, ese tema es difícil para mí —guardó silencio y un leve suspiro salió de sus labios.

—Yo ni siquiera fui a la universidad, Bella, en lugar de ir ahí, me internaron aquí —se quedó callado y no quise presionar más, pero él continuó —. Así que en la Universidad no lo conocí —tomó un largo suspiro. En los últimos minutos era lo único que hacía, pareciera que estaba recordando el motivo por el cual lo internaron y no estaba segura de querer escucharlo en esos momentos. El momento de armonía que habíamos tenido hacía unos instantes se echó a perder gracias a que la plática se fue por un lado nada agradable para él.

—Tal vez lo viste por algún lado, tranquilo Jazz —estiré mi mano y le acaricié levemente el brazo para tratar de tranquilizar un poco sus ánimos, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el ver como unas tímidas lágrimas bajaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras él tenía sus ojos cerrados. Inmediatamente me levanté y lo abracé, como él lo hizo aquella vez que mi padre vino a verme. Él necesitaba ahora de mí, y yo estaría ahí para él.

Aunque no emitía sonido alguno, se aferraba a mí como un niño indefenso en busca de ayuda, yo estaba jodida pero en estos momentos sólo podía ofrecerle lo poco que tenía y si él necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera su terapeuta, aunque me costara trabajo trataría de ayudarlo. Digo después de cuatro años de vivir rodeada de siquiatras algo bueno tenía que salir, ¿no?

Mientras Jazz seguía llorando, yo no hacía más que rogarle a dios que no apareciera por aquí ninguna enfermera, pues si era así, no comprendería que era lo que pasaba y podríamos meternos en problemas.

Poco a poco Jazz fue recuperando la compostura y fue separándose de mí, aunque algo renuente, yo me sentí un poco aliviada de que él estuviera mejor. Cuando estuvimos casi completamente separados, él me miró y en sus ojos vi dolor, angustia, culpa, y ¿amor? Traté de no hacer mucho caso y lo miré a los ojos.

—Perdón —susurró, y sin esperarlo me jalo hacía él y me aprisionó en sus brazos, admito que me sorprendió, pero no me disgustó, el trato que tenía con él era especial, y aunque a mí me interesaba otra persona, el estar tan cerca de Jazz no me incomodaba—. No sé, si sea lo correcto, Bells, pero… me gustaría que supieras mi historia —me susurro al oído, cuando me dijo eso me separé ligeramente de él y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, así que pude ver la infinidad de emociones que embargaban a Jazz, mi querido y atormentado Jazz.

—Sí —le contesté al oído—. Pero no aquí —frunció su ceño, pero me soltó mientras se levantaba de su lugar y me ofrecía su mano.

—¿En tu cuarto o en el mío, princesa? —me sonrío tímidamente, todo apuntaba a qué sería una larga noche…

* * *

**¡Hola!**

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y también a las que solo leen, el próximo capítulo será interesante. _

_¿Adivinan por qué? _

_Cath gracias por todo, Alice tu sabes sin tu ayuda no sería posible, Criss simplemente gracias. Meme =)_

_Nos leemos pronto bye…_

_Un beso.._

**_Chapis… _**


	9. Jasper

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8. JASPER**_

_**….**_

Y heme aquí en el cuarto de Jasper, no fue difícil decidir a dónde queríamos ir, su cuarto era la mejor opción, además de que yo no lo conocía y tenía curiosidad de ver cómo era. Y me llevé una leve desilusión pues no era muy diferente al mío, un closet, un baño, una cama, un escritorio y una ventana que daba al jardín y al asomarme, pude darme cuenta de cómo se dio cuenta Jasper de mi encuentro con Edward.

Eso sí, la habitación tenía el toque de misterio que Jazz aparentaba tener.

Todo en blanco y negro, todo acomodado armónicamente, tenía cuadros colgados en la pared de algunos lugares de California y tenía unos cuantos estantes con libros y discos, y en una mesita, en un rincón del cuarto, varias fotografías al lado de un estéreo, me acerqué cautelosa hacia esa mesita y tomé una fotografía que me llamó la atención, era Jasper un poco más joven, a su lado estaba otro muchacho rubio con cabello corto y ojos color miel, unos lindos hoyuelos remarcaban sus mejillas y una sonrisa amplia y muy linda, tenía la misma estatura que Jasper y estaban abrazados, los dos portaban el uniforme de algún equipo de futbol americano de la preparatoria a la que asistían, se notaban felices.

Sentí la presencia de Jasper detrás de mí, me giré y me topé de frente con él, su mirada viajó hacia mis manos, donde aún tenía la fotografía, y sonrío con nostalgia. Retrocedió unos pasos y con un gesto de sus manos me invitó a que me sentara junto a él en su cama. Dejé la fotografía en su lugar y me dirigí hacia él, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, ese acercamiento no era de tipo amoroso, al menos para mí no lo era, y creo que para él también o al menos eso quería creer yo.

Nos recostamos en su cama, frente a frente, su mirada era intensa y vi la determinación por parte de él para contarme su historia. Así estuvimos un buen rato, callados, tan solo mirándonos, él acariciaba mi rostro levemente y yo no podía evitar cerrar mis ojos ante su tacto dulce y cariñoso. Quería darle su tiempo, él tenía que buscar las palabras con las que quería empezar su relato, yo tan solo disfrutaba del momento.

—Hace dos años yo tenía la vida perfecta, Bella —comenzó Jazzy con su relato, abrí mis ojos sorprendida al escuchar su voz serena y cargada de emociones—. La foto que tenías en tus manos fue tomada hace poco más de dos años, Bella, el chavo con el que estoy en esa foto, era mi mejor amigo —eso último le costó trabajo decirlo pero lo dejé continuar, yo mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era el abrirte a alguien y contar lo que tanto te atormentaba.

—Yo no tengo dinero, Bella, si estoy aquí es porque mi padre conoce al Doctor Cullen desde hace mucho tiempo —mientras me contaba su relato, cerraba sus ojos como si así pudiera frenar un poco su dolor—. Mi futuro y el de Justin, mi amigo el de la foto, estaba marcado por el éxito, yo era el mariscal de campo del equipo y Justin era el mejor corredor que había existido en la preparatoria hasta el momento, nos ofrecieron a ambos una beca en la mejor universidad de California. Cuando esto pasó fue la locura total, adiós a los días grises, podríamos forjarnos una carrera en el futbol y sacar adelante a nuestras familias —la emoción en la mirada de Jasper era única, esa época de su vida se notaba que lo había hecho muy feliz.

—Mis padres y los de Justin eran los más felices, todos en el barrio nos conocían y nos felicitaban, si nos topábamos con ellos en la calle, todo era felicidad —Jasper empezó a jugar con un mechón de mis cabellos y guardó silencio, yo tan sólo lo observaba, y veía como poco a poco su mirada se volvía triste y melancólica.

—Unos días antes de irnos, nos hicieron una fiesta de despedida, Justin era como mi hermano. Ese día mi padre nos prestó su coche, todo estaba bien, pero entre más avanzaba la fiesta, más tomábamos, y todo se salió de control —la desesperación que reflejaron los ojos de Jasper era similar a la que yo sentí cuando vi a mi hermano caer sin vida ante mis ojos esa terrible noche.

—Justin estaba mal, se caía de borracho, y yo no estaba mucho mejor, no éramos consientes del verdadero estado en el que nos encontrábamos y sin importarnos, nos subimos al coche dispuestos a llegar a casa —Jasper cerró sus ojos, y empezó a respirar con dificultad, me sentía impotente al verlo así, tan indefenso, tan ausente.

—Justo antes de llegar a casa de Justin, perdí el control del coche, todo pasó tan rápido, Bella, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, ni qué pasó en todo ese tiempo, sólo sé que desperté en una cama de hospital conectado a unos cuantos cables y que me dolía mucho la cabeza, tenía un brazo y una pierna enyesada —abrió sus ojos y no pude ver nada más que dolor.

—Tranquilo Jazz, no es necesario que me lo cuentes todo ahora, hay que dormir, ya es tarde —me acerqué a él y lo rodeé con mis brazos, pero su plan era otro y yo no era nadie para evitarlo.

—Lo primero que pregunté al despertar fue como estaba Justin, mis padres estaban ahí destrozados, sin vida, por un instante creí que Justin había muerto y me derrumbé, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de toda la vida estaba muerto, y era mi culpa. No podía soportarlo, era demasiado para mí —sollozos lastimeros salieron del pecho de Jasper por segunda vez en ese largo día. Yo lo acercaba más a mí y le daba el consuelo que él necesitaba.

—Pero mis padres al adivinar mis pensamientos, intentaron calmarme y llamaron a una de las enfermeras para que me suministrara algo, obviamente no lo lograron por completo, así que exigí que se me dijera que pasaba con Justin. Mi padre tras un largo silencio que me pareció una eternidad habló y me dijo: "Justin está vivo, Jasper, pero está grave". Y aunque quería estar al lado de mi amigo, no me lo permitieron, muchos fueron a visitarme pero en mi mente sólo le pedía a Dios que Justin estuviera bien.

—Con el pasar de los días todo seguía igual, Justin estaba en coma y yo simplemente había sobrevivido de milagro y casi ileso —aunque Jasper aún estaba mal, me soltó y se sentó en el rincón de su cama. Estiró su mano y me invitó a sentarme junto a él.

—Dure tres semanas en el hospital, Justin estuvo cerca de un mes en coma, siempre iba a visitarlo, sus padres no me culpaban en absoluto por nada ya que los dos habíamos sido responsables de nuestra desgracia, sólo quedaba que Justin despertara para que pudiéramos partir y continuar con nuestros sueños y despertar de esa pesadilla en la que nos encontrábamos —guardó un corto silencio y me miró—. Y ¿Sabes? Hubiera preferido no haber despertado —esa última frase me heló el corazón.

—Yo no tendría mayores secuelas que el ir a rehabilitación y dejar de jugar por un año mínimo, pero Justin…, esa era otra historia, cuando le dieron su diagnostico yo estaba presente. "_Invalido…" _fue el diagnostico del especialista, por el resto de su vida mi mejor amigo estaría postrado en una silla y era mi culpa, el mejor corredor de California no volvería a correr. Me sentí miserable —Jasper se recostó en la cama de nuevo y sólo miraba el techo, sus ojos azules ahora se veían oscuros, no había brillo ni emoción alguna.

—Ese día Justin me maldijo de todas las formas posibles, me deseó la muerte y que jamás fuera feliz, como no lo sería él —cerró sus ojos sin emitir sonido alguno y suspiró—. Sus padres me ayudaron a salir de ahí y aunque estaban avergonzados por la actitud de Justin, entendí que tenían que apoyarlo y eso hicieron al prohibirme que me acercara a él —me recosté junto a él y acaricié su rostro, me recordaba tanto a mi _hermanito_, que sentía una necesidad enorme de protegerlo, de reconfortarlo.

—Ese fue el último día que vi a Justin. Intenté muchas veces comunicarme con él, pero fue en vano, jamás me recibió en su casa y mucho menos contestó mis llamadas, la beca y todos los sueños que teníamos de salir adelante se fueron por el caño. Empecé a dejarme vencer, no salía, no comía, no dormía, incluso dejé de ir a mis terapias, que caso tenía ir si ya nunca más pisaría una cancha de futbol —él sólo suspiraba ante mi toque, pero cada vez estaba más relajado, eran tantas emociones que el sueño amenazaba con invadirlo.

—Mis papás empezaron a alarmarse por mi estado, y cierto día, mi padre se topó con Carlisle, le contó de mi caso y él, encantado, le ofreció a mi padre ayuda, no teníamos dinero, pero a Carlisle no le importó y me aceptó en la clínica. Cuando ingrese aquí tuve que ir a terapias diarias, estaba muy mal, recibí también mis terapias físicas, y eventualmente me he recuperado, pero es inevitable no recordar, y sentir culpa… Aún no estoy bien, pero pronto saldré de aquí y sólo vendré una vez por semana, después una vez al mes hasta que deje de asistir y me valga por mí mismo —por primera vez vi esperanza en la mirada de Jasper, y algo de la paz que no veía desde esa mañana, la sombra en su mirada poco a poco se iba disipando.

—Pronto saldré de aquí Bella, y quiero que sepas que las puertas de mi casa y de mi vida estarán abiertas para ti, cuando salgas de aquí te estaré esperando —su proposición me sorprendió pero sonreí en respuesta y le agradecí el gesto, ya veríamos que hacer cuando él se fuera y yo me quedara, tal vez no era tan mala idea aceptar su proposición, después de todo yo estaba sola en la vida, qué más daba que me aventurara a irme con él y su familia, tal vez yo podría ayudar un poco a que su familia saliera adelante y a que tanto él como yo siguiéramos adelante con nuestros estudios y sueños.

Tan sólo esperaba que todo siguiera como hasta ahora…

* * *

**¡Hola!**

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado, ya por fin se supo que paso con mi querido Jasper, cosas lindas vienen ya verán…._

_Muchas Gracias! Por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen… _

_Cath gracias por la beteada, como siempre excelente… Alice mNm esto no sería lo mismo sin ti… Criss (Nhessa) te quiero niña! Gracias por todo…_

_Meme…. Gracias! _

_Nos leemos pronto, pronto…. _

_**Chapis…. **_


	10. Cambios

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9. CAMBIOS**_

_**…**__**.**_

Después de esa noche todo fue una revolución total, Jasper y yo pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, ya sea en su habitación o en la mía o simplemente en el jardín de la clínica, dos meses habían pasado desde mi primer encuentro con Edward, y se sentía extraño e irreal, como si jamás hubiera ocurrido, y era algo que me llegaba a hacer sentir frustrada. En cuanto a mi "mal" estaba mejor, las pesadillas iban disminuyendo poco a poco, y admito que Alice me ha ayudado pero el que ha hecho que todo mejorara fue Jasper, al no permitirme pensar en ello. Siempre estaba ahí para mí.

—Un centavo por tus pensamientos —sonreí ante la ocurrencia de Jasper y lo voltee a ver, estábamos sentados en el jardín disfrutando del sol que nos daba en esos momentos un poco de calor.

—Mañana es un gran día para ti, Jazz —me sonrío y aunque estaba contento, su mirada decía lo contrario.

—Lo sé —bajó su mirada y se puso a ver sus manos como si fuera algo muy interesante en esos momentos—. ¿Qué pasa, Jazz? —su nerviosismo era evidente y pareciera que al ver que el momento de irse estaba cerca, él no quisiera abandonar la clínica, no parecía que fuera algo que él quisiera.

—Nada, es sólo que tengo un poco de miedo —entonces comprendí su estado de ánimo actual y me sentí un poco más tranquila, él sí quería irse, pero tenía miedo.

—No lo tengas, Jazz, mira que cosas mejores te esperan afuera —entendía su temor, era lo mismo que yo experimentaba día a día con el sólo hecho de saber que saldría y todo sería diferente, nadie me esperaba allá afuera y empezaría desde cero.

—Es algo que no puedo explicar, Bella, volveré con mis padres y a los recuerdos, Justin vive a dos cuadras de mi casa y pasar por ahí será algo difícil —Jazz se veía tranquilo, y aunque aún le costaba trabajo hablar de lo que le ocurrió, ya no se notaba tan triste y culpable como hace dos meses, cuando me contó su historia. Él no me cuestionaba ni nada por el estilo, él sabía que cuando fuera el momento yo le contaría mi historia y se lo agradecía infinitamente, él lo único que sabía era que mi hermano murió ante mis ojos.

—_Bella, no pasará nada, cariño, ya lo veraz. Ethan si quiere, entonces, ¿por qué tú no?_ —_siempre James nos decía lo mismo cuando no queríamos hacer algo, nos envolvía con su: Tu hermano sí, ¿tú, por qué no?, o viceversa. Jamás imaginé que James tenía todo planeado desde el principio. ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta a tiempo? ¿Por qué?_

—Ey, Bella, princesa ¿Qué tienes? Te quedaste callada y de repente te pusiste a llorar —sin darme cuenta, recordé algo de lo mucho que ocurrió esa noche, y las lágrimas traicioneras salieron a flote, el que Jazz se fuera me tenía muy mal, pero él me prometió que vendría a visitarme y que tendría todo listo para cuando yo saliera, él me esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—Nada, es sólo que recordé algo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero ya estoy bien —Jazz no se quedó muy tranquilo pero como siempre decidió darme mi espacio y mi tiempo.

—¿Me ayudas a preparar mi maleta, y empaquetar mis cosas? —y así transcurrió nuestra tarde, entre mochilas, maletas y cajas, todo quedó bien empaquetado y listo para que Jazz se lo llevara al día siguiente.

—Bella, ya no ha venido tu amigo, ¿Verdad? —la última vez que platiqué con Jazz no me aclaró de donde creía conocer a Edward, así que vi que ese era el momento preciso para preguntarle sobre ello.

—No, pero ahora que lo recuerdo —le dije tratando de disimular mi curiosidad—, ¿Ya recordaste de dónde lo conoces? —creo que esa pregunta ya se la esperaba por qué no se sorprendió y si lo hizo, disimuló muy bien.

—Sí, ya recordé —creía que hasta ahí lo dejaría pero continuó—. Del hospital, él me atendió cuando estuve ahí, creo iba empezando —yo en realidad no sabía que hacía Edward, digo no era como si lo viera todos los días o que el par de veces que nos hemos visto hubiéramos platicado de ello. Jazz notó mi sorpresa.

—¿Qué, acaso no sabías que era doctor? —sonreí y lo miré algo apenada.

—Lo conocí hace poco, Carlisle me lo presentó, es su sobrino —Jasper sólo me miró por un segundo y noté que su semblante cambiaba un poco y una leve tela de tristeza se plantaba en su mirada de nuevo.

—Oh, creí lo conocías desde antes, como te vi tan cómoda con él y tan cercana, asumí que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo —fue lo último que dijo, y entonces el momento se tornó algo incomodo, cambiamos drásticamente de tema y continuamos con nuestra tarea.

Esa misma tarde tenía terapia con Alice, y a diferencia de otras veces que iba con gusto, esta vez fue la excepción, Jazz se iba y me volvía a quedar sola, y aunque esa soledad duraría muy poco, aun así me sentía mal, había sido una mañana difícil entre la empacada de las cosas de Jazz, la plática incomoda respecto a Edward y mis recuerdos de esa horrible noche en que perdía a mi _hermanito,_ me sentía cansada emocional y mentalmente.

—Estás loca, Alice, ¿qué te pasa? Tú no dirás nada —escuché esa voz de terciopelo tan familiar.

—No permitiré que juegues con ella, me entiendes —dijo Alice en tono de amenaza.

—No quiero jugar, ella me gusta y no estoy dispuesto a olvidarla ni a dejarla ir —estaba por irme, no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando esa discusión, donde claramente hablaban de mí, pero como siempre, la suerte se esfumó y tropecé con una silla que estaba afuera del consultorio de Alice, causando un gran alboroto y los que estaban adentro del mismo discutiendo, salieron.

—Bella, cariño, ¿Estás bien? —Edward se apresuró a estar a mi lado, ayudándome a levantar, posando su mano posesivamente en mi cintura y depositando un leve beso en mi sien—. Hola, cariño —me dijo prácticamente al oído mientras yo encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para no hiperventilar.

—Hola… estoy bien —susurre patéticamente como siempre que lo veía, y aferrándome a su agarre, cosa que Alice no pasó desapercibida y que miró reprobatoriamente.

—¡Basta!, suéltala, Edward, tenemos sesión el día de hoy —casi ladró Alice fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

—Definitivamente el embarazo te tiene loca, primita —le dijo Edward algo juguetón tratando tal vez de calmar el ambiente, cosa que lo empeoró porque Alice no tomó muy bien su comentario.

—Estoy perfectamente, aquí el del problema eres tú, así que es mejor que te vayas —la sonrisa de Edward se esfumó y mantuvo un duelo de miradas con Alice por un largo rato, ellos sabían comunicarse así, creo, mientras que yo no era más que una espectadora silenciosa de todo. Edward la ignoró literalmente y sin soltarme le dijo a Alice:

—Necesito hablar con Bella. ¿Te parece? —se dirigió a mí, yo no sabía qué hacer, bueno sí sabía pero no quería hacerlo, y aunque sabía que ocurría algo extraño con Edward no me importó y como siempre, le hice caso a mi corazón y no a mi razón.

—En seguida regreso, Alice —literalmente se fue para atrás cuando le dije eso, pero era mi vida y yo sabía lo que hacía con ella, si yo quería hablar con Edward lo haría, el que Alice fuera mi siquiatra no quería decir que podía controlar mi vida, yo era la única que podía decidir que quería hacer.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo y Edward me hizo pasar a una pequeña salita que estaba desocupada, que era en donde se les daban pláticas a los recién ingresados a la clínica y en donde eventualmente nos reunían a todos para observar nuestros avances.

—Y bien, ¿Qué quieres, Edward? —tal vez fui un poco grosera con él, pero yo no estaba para juegos ni para que me vieran la cara.

—Hablar contigo, ¿No es obvio? —si Edward trataba de ser gracioso no lo estaba consiguiendo, al menos a mí no me lo parecía—.Tranquila, sólo quería verte, saber que estabas bien —se empezó a acercar a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, cosa que me gustó y que estaba haciendo que olvidara ese mal momento que pasamos con Alice.

— Te extrañé —me susurró al oído—. Extrañé el hecho de no poder tenerte en mis brazos como en este momento —me dijo besándome tiernamente en la frente, era algo que yo esperaba, que llevaba esperando dos meses, estar así de nuevo en sus brazos, donde sólo él y yo estuviéramos.

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, cariño, pero mi trabajo es algo complicado —sabía perfectamente a qué se refería gracias a que Jasper me dijo que profesión tenía, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

—¿En qué trabajas? —me miró sorprendido. Obviamente se dio cuenta que jamás habíamos tenido ese tipo de platica.

—Soy Doctor, Bella, muchos de mis pacientes están aquí —no era algo que yo esperaba escuchar.

—Pero, ¿Cómo? —me soltó de su agarre y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí, sentándome en su regazo.

—La mayoría que me ha tocado atender son por intentos de suicidio y demás. Cuando detectan ese tipo de problemas, se les orienta y se les recomienda entrar a la clínica, se les dan opciones, ellos deciden qué hacer —se me hizo bastante tierno de su parte actuar así y ser tan noble de ayudar a la gente.

No teníamos mucho rato pero ya habíamos abusado demasiado de la confianza y paciencia de Alice, así que le pedí a Edward que me acompañara de nuevo al consultorio de Alice, que no estaría nada feliz.

—Cariño, te acompaño, pero antes, muero por hacer algo que quise hacer desde la primera vez que te vi —no sabía que quería hacer pero yo no era nadie para impedírselo ¿o sí?

Y entonces ocurrió, me tomó tiernamente de las mejillas y se fue acercando peligrosamente a mí sin perder contacto alguno con mí mirada, y entonces chocó sus labios contra los míos. Yo, por mi parte, aún no estaba segura de corresponderle el beso. Empezó lento pero seguro, nuestras bocas se amoldaban perfectamente y poco a poco fui relajándome, permitiendo que él tuviera mayor acceso a mis labios, los cuales lo recibieron gustosos, su sabor era dulce e inigualable, nuestras respiraciones empezaban a sonar entrecortadas y él, como si fuese posible, me apretó más hacia sí, los dos tuvimos que utilizar todo el autocontrol que teníamos para no cometer una tontería de la cual podríamos arrepentirnos después. Antes de separarnos por completo, Edward me besó en los labios por última vez y depositó varios besos por toda la extensión de mi rostro. Su mirada era única, con un brillo sin igual que adoré ver en él, sentí mis labios hinchados pero no importaba, había valido la pena.

—Bella, te quiero —me miró intensamente y yo literalmente empecé a hiperventilar, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué me decía eso? ¿Acaso yo lo quería? La respuesta era obvia, ¡sí! ¿Pero tenía que admitirlo frente a él?

—No sé si es lo correcto o no, pero… Yo también te quiero, Edward —no dijimos nada más y así partimos al encuentro de mi siquiatra que no estaría nada contenta al vernos llegar tan contentos, tan juntos.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Espero les haya gustado, es cortito pero... El capítulo que sigue aunque no es muy largo es interesante se llama: Ethan..._

_Gracias a Cath por haber beteado este capítulo, como siempre genial, un beso.. _

_Alice mNm, Criss (Nhessa): Las quiero, gracias por todo….. Meme un beso… _

_Y a ustedes Chicas gracias por leerme, por sus favoritos, alertas y riviews…._

_La chica que dejo el riview anónimo: Gracias! _

_**Chapis… **_


	11. Ethan

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10. ETHAN**_

_**….**_

Cuando íbamos doblando la esquina del pasillo alcancé a ver a Alice, que aún estaba en la puerta esperando impaciente a que yo llegara. Edward me llevaba tomada de la cintura; después de nuestra declaración no pronunciamos palabra alguna, simplemente nos quedamos viéndonos, compartiendo el intimo momento no era necesario decir nada, nuestras miradas y acciones lo decían todo, había una atracción muy fuerte entre nosotros, y los dos lo sabíamos.

—¿Creo que ya es suficiente no crees, Edward? —lo cuestionó Alice en cuanto llegamos a la puerta del consultorio—. Ahora sí puedes soltarla, tenemos terapia y ya tenemos 15 minutos de retraso —la hostilidad de Alice me estaba colmando la paciencia y aunque yo era muy paciente para ciertas cosas, este claramente no era el caso.

—Ya voy, Alice —entonces Edward me giró y me puso de frente a él, depositó un efusivo beso en mi frente y me abrazó—. Te veo mañana, cariño —me susurró al oído, que era algo que se estaba volviendo muy usual en él.

—Claro —le contesté patéticamente, y casi me voy para atrás cuando me dio un casto beso en los labios, fue un leve rose pero sentí que el amor que decía tenerme era real y que me quería, ese beso tenía un significado más allá de la atracción que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Me estaba volviendo una ridícula, romántica y sentimental pero vamos, tenía que darme la oportunidad ¿no?

—Bella, por favor, entra —me ordenó Alice mientras sostenía la puerta, yo literalmente la acribillé con la mirada, cosa que no hubiera hecho de no haber estado tan molesta con ella y más estando embarazada. Pero bueno, ella no tenía derecho alguno sobre mí.

—¿Me puedes decir que te pasa, Alice? —le pregunté mientras que cada una tomábamos asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares.

—No es correcto lo que tú y Edward hacen —me contestó un poco más tranquila, estaba relajada y acariciándose levemente su abultado vientre que apenas era perceptible. Si no es porque Edward lo menciona yo ni por enterada me doy—. Mira, Bella, tú estás en tratamiento, y no creo que sea conveniente que Edward intervenga en él, además, Edward… —me miró con intensidad pero decidió cambiar el tema dejándome con la duda, cosa que yo no quería dejar pasar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Alice? —si creía que sería fácil cambiarme de tema estaba muy equivocada.

—Mira Bella yo no soy la indicada para decirte nada de Edward, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado —se relajó un poco más, pero se notaba preocupada y que se debatía entre decirme o no la verdad pero creo que al final pudo más su lealtad como familia que el ser mi doctora. Algo que comprendo perfectamente, mil veces apoyaría a mi familia que a una extraña. Y más si esa extraña está en una clínica de salud mental—. Empecemos con la terapia, ¿te parece? —y aunque no me pareciera lo haría así que sólo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente.

—¿Qué paso esa noche, Bella? —me tensé en el acto, definitivamente no era el momento ideal para hablar de ello y Alice lo sabía, no podía comprender porque quería llegar a esa parte tan pronto.

—_Ethan si quiere, entonces, ¿por qué tú no?_ —Vino a mi mente una vez más esa horrible frase—._ Mira que Victoria estará muy decepcionada de ti, hermano, vamos ¿Qué puedes perder? _—¡no! Gritaba mi mente una y otra vez, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, no quería que eso volviera, yo quería olvidar esa noche, no recordarla como Alice quería.

—Bella, tranquila, respira, todo está bien —no me di cuenta en qué momento me senté en el piso, me abracé las piernas y empecé a balancearme de atrás para adelante, como aquella noche en el hospital donde me informaron que Ethan llegó muerto y no había nada que hacer. Las lágrimas caían libres por mis mejillas, el mágico momento que pasé con Edward se fue a la basura en el momento que Alice me preguntó: "_¿Qué paso esa noche?" . _Esa estúpida y maldita noche.

—Creo que lo mejor es que demos por terminada la sesión, Bella, pero debes de entender que tienes que hablar de tu hermano —yo aún seguía en el piso, absorta en mis recuerdos, la voz de Alice era como un zumbido en mi conciencia que no me permitía perderme por completo.

—Ethan, era perfecto: simpático, alegre, guapo, caballeroso, inteligente, el sueño de cualquier mujer o en nuestro caso, en ese entonces cualquier adolescente —reí con tristeza ante el recuerdo de mi hermano.

—Cuando estábamos juntos, él se desvivía por hacerme sentir bien, trataba de ser chistoso y por lo general me alegraba el día, él hacía que olvidara el abandono en el que estábamos —Alice me observaba curiosa y anotaba en su inseparable libreta, mientras que yo preferí quedarme en el piso mirando hacia la nada, rememorando aquellos tiempos.

—Ethan —que difícil era decir su nombre sin que un sollozo lastimero amenazara con salir de mi pecho— era muy apegado al abuelo Emmanuel, solían tener platicas eternas, jamás se les acababa la conversación, por más que desearan dormir ahí seguían al pie del cañón, platicando —recordé con tristeza.

—Siempre me incluían en la plática, pero al final yo tan sólo me limitaba a observarlos debatir entre si era bueno o no viajar en avión, algo que era extraño y que no los llevaría a ningún lado pero así era de extraña su relación —tal vez no era lo que Alice esperaba escuchar pero era lo que yo quería contarle, la muerte de mi hermanito era demasiado para mí y no sería tan sencillo que le contara mi verdad tan pronto.

— ¿Cómo era Ethan contigo? —¿En verdad tenía que preguntarme eso?

—Mi _hermanito_ era el mejor —suspiré para tomar valor—. Jamás peleamos, y si se avecinaba un tipo de discusión siempre aparecía la cordura en cualquiera de los dos y evitábamos llegar tan lejos —mi _hermanito_ era pacifista y antes de levantar la voz o arremeter contra alguien trataba de calmarse y arreglar las cosas como debían de ser.

—Él era muy maduro para su edad, y lo amaba por eso, siempre me decía:_ "Bella, piensa con la cabeza fría, no dejes que los demás sepan cual será tu próximo movimiento, sé inteligente y jamás dejes que te pisoteen__"._ No podría tener un mejor hermano que él —una lágrima solitaria rodó por mi mejilla.

—Lo amo, lo amé y lo amaré siempre, Alice, él era lo mejor de mi vida y todos ellos lo apartaron de mi lado —no podía más, la rabia poco a poco iba inundando mi sistema nervioso. ¿Por qué la vida había sido tan injusta con nosotros? ¿Por qué nos separó? ¿Acaso, no merecíamos ser felices?

— ¿Ellos? —me miró sorprendida Alice y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba la sesión dejó de escribir—. ¿Quiénes son ellos, Bella? —miré a Alice quien me observaba con verdadero interés, qué más daba decir un poco de la verdad, al fin y al cabo, mi _hermanito_ estaba muerto y no había nada que hacer.

—Charlie es el principal culpable de todo —Alice me miró con confusión.

—Pero, Bella, según las anotaciones, tu padre no estuvo presente esa noche, incluso estaba de viaje ¿no? —nadie jamás sabría con exactitud que ocurrió esa noche, ni siquiera Renée o Emmett, pero Charlie, él sí sabía perfectamente qué ocurrió y por eso lo odio, él me dijo la verdad y desde entonces lo he aborrecido por ser tan cobarde.

—A veces Alice, no es necesario hacer las cosas para que uno sea culpable, son muchas cosas las que nos hacen serlo, y créeme, Charlie tiene mucha cola que le pisen —creo que había dejado bastante claro que no diría nada más, y que nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de opinión respecto al que se decía ser mi padre.

—Bella, tu hermano ¿era feliz? —suspiré con algo de exasperación era más que obvio que no lo era, pero bueno Alice solo trataba de ayudarme.

—No, aunque fingía muy bien serlo —me sentía cansada, exhausta, ansiosa, añoraba llegar a mi cuarto, darme un baño y llorar hasta que el cansancio me invadiera y perdiera la razón.

—¿Sabes, Bella? Es mejor que continuemos en la próxima sesión, te noto cansada y no ha sido nada fácil para ti platicar conmigo de un tema tan importante en tu vida —le agradecí a Alice que se compadeciera de mí y diera por terminada la sesión.

—Gracias, Alice, y espero que todo esté bien, felicidades por tu embarazo, no lo había notado —ella sonrío como jamás había visto sonreír a nadie, se notaba alegre e inmensamente feliz, algo que yo esperaba conseguir muy pronto.

—Una vez que salgas de aquí tendremos tiempo para hablar de ello, ahora lo más importante aquí es que tú estés bien y te recuperes —me dio un cálido abrazo de despedida y así abandoné el consultorio que por unos momentos fue mi pequeño infierno personal.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, Jazz ya me estaba esperando listo con guitarra en mano dispuesto a hacerme olvidar todo lo que ocurrió en el día, y si de algo estaba segura era de que por nada del mundo me haría olvidar el beso que nos dimos mi Edward y yo.

* * *

_**¡HOLA!**_

_Espero les haya gustado… fue cortito pero es un parte aguas de lo que se avecina….. _

_Sé que a varias de ustedes en el capítulo pasado se les hizo muy pronto que __Bella y Edward se dijeran te quiero, pero deben comprender que… Bella merece ser feliz aunque sea un poquito y nuestro chico de ojos verdes lo está consiguiendo, por el momento jaja…._

_Muchas Gracias Cath! Por la beteada de este capítulo un beso… Espero te encuentres bien…._

_Alice mNm, Criss (Nhessa) Las quiero gracias por todo… Meme, Un beso.. _

_A la chica que dejo el rr con el nombre de jj: Solo te puedo decir que Edward no es un playboy, ay algo más con él. Un beso y gracias por comentar…_

_Y muchas gracias a todas por sus riviews, alertas y favoritos…_

_Un beso…_

_**Chapis….**_


	12. Hasta Pronto

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11. HASTA PRONTO**_

**_…._**

Una vez que Jasper me hizo olvidar lo ocurrido en mi última sesión con Alice, nos dispusimos a dormir juntos por última vez, al menos hasta que pudiéramos reencontrarnos. Jazz estaba emocionado e impaciente por retomar su vida, no estaba curado completamente pero al menos ya era tiempo de que estuviera fuera y tratara de reconciliarse con su pasado. Era parte esencial de su proceso de recuperación.

—No tengas miedo, todo será diferente de lo que crees —Le dije a Jazz mientras desayunábamos, por la tarde llegarían su padres por él y me los presentaría oficialmente, moría por conocerlos y según Jasper ellos también querían conocerme.

—Sí, es solo que es raro y me resisto a dejarte aquí —Explicó con ternura, mientras apretaba ligeramente una de mis manos.

—Lo sé, pero tú prometiste venir a verme cada fin de semana hasta que me den el alta, así que no será tanto el tiempo que estaremos separados —Le sonreí pícaramente y pude notar como sus ojos brillaban quitándome el aliento, eran detalles como ese los que me hacían dudar de mis sentimientos.

—Sabes que así será, princesa, todo estará listo en casa para recibirte, mis padres están de acuerdo en que vivas con nosotros —Me aseguró como otras tantas veces que tocamos ese tema —En parte es gracias a ti que vuelvo a casa después de dos años de exilio —Sonreí, por supuesto que el crédito no era del todo mío, él tuvo que pasar por muchas terapias para conseguir salir "bien" de la clínica.

Terminamos el desayuno en un armonioso silencio, y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestros respectivos cuartos a arreglarnos para la pequeña despedida que le harían en el salón multiusos de la clínica. Aquel lugar que me recordaba el maravilloso beso que _mí_ Edward y yo nos dimos.

Se suponía que hoy nos veríamos pero no estaba segura de ello, Edward era algo complicado y las veces que nos habíamos visto las podría contar con una sola mano. Así que bueno, estaba ilusionada, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que no lo vería. Obvio no éramos nada, y aunque tenía la leve esperanza de llegar a ser algo más que una loca para él, no podía estar segura de que fuera posible.

—Bella, ¿Podríamos hablar? —Me sorprendió Alice en uno de los pasillos que me llevaban al cuarto de Jasper, quedamos de vernos ahí para llegar juntos al salón y disfrutar un poco de la fiesta.

—Claro —Le contesté mientras nos dirigíamos a su consultorio.

—Siéntate por favor —Me senté en mi lugar habitual de cuando tenía terapia y sorpresivamente Alice se sentó junto a mí.

—Lo que te voy a decir Bella, es como amiga, no como terapeuta —Y yo que aún no salía de mi sorpresa la miré todavía más sorprendida y sin comprender nada.

—Sé del ofrecimiento de Jasper de irte a vivir con él — ¿Alice, estaba loca? Una vez que saliera de aquí podría hacer lo que se me viniera en gana, por nada del mundo rechazaría ese ofrecimiento —Jasper, es un ser que transmite mucha paz ¿Sabes? Yo lo traté cuando llegó. Fue algo difícil al principio, pero al final él cambió y se abrió ante mí. Me contó la forma en que te dijo lo que había pasado entre su amigo y él, y aunque eventualmente Jasper saldría no iba a ser tan pronto, pero desde que llegaste a su vida, él cambió —Alice me daba miedo aún no podía comprender de qué iba su plática sobre Jasper y mi amistad con él.

—Y sé que gracias a él tú también has cambiado —Eso era verdad. Jasper era una persona muy importante para mí, era mi única familia, era el lazo que me mantenía en la tierra. Y aunque aún me invadía la sombra de aquellos años donde no fui feliz, el recuerdo de aquellos momentos maravillosos con Ethan se fortalecía ahora con los momentos que habíamos pasado Jasper y yo. Y qué decir de aquellos que me faltaba por vivir al lado de Edward. Yo lo daba por un hecho porque así me lo gritaba ¡Mi corazón! y aunque la razón quería luchar en contra, mi mente no lo permitía.

—Tú eres muy inteligente, Bella, y muy pronto saldrás de aquí —La volteé a ver con sorpresa, eso quería decir ¿Qué muy pronto me iría de este lugar? Al fin recuperaría el tiempo perdido, y cumpliría uno de mis sueños.

— _¿Qué planeas estudiar, hermanita? —Me preguntó mi hermanito cuando empezábamos a ver que estábamos por terminar la secundaria y que pronto empezaríamos el instituto. _

—_Historia del Arte —Le dije con decisión — ¿Y tú? — Pregunte de vuelta. _

—_Filosofía y letras _—_Nos miramos por un momento sin decir nada, hasta que estallamos en carcajadas, las cuales se escucharon por toda la casa. _

—_Una decepción más para Charlie ¿No? _—_Murmuró en tono divertido, y aunque estaba contento y disfrutando del momento, sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo, me acerqué a él y lo abracé._

—_Mientras sea lo que tú quieres estudiar, lo demás no importa _—_Le susurré al oído _—_Yo estaré muy orgullosa de ti, mí futuro Filosofo _—_Me miró con agradecimiento y me dio un tierno beso en la frente._

Por fin podría _retomar_ mi vida, y todo sería diferente. Adiós a los tiempos infelices en casa de los Swan, el único que se iría conmigo sería mi hermanito, él siempre estaría conmigo a pesar de no verlo físicamente. _Él_ habitaba en mi corazón.

—_Te casaras y tendrás un niño que se parecerá mucho a mí, renaceré en el _—_Lo observé sin comprender de qué iba su comentario pero se me hizo bastante tierno._

—_Y eso, ¿Tú como lo sabes? _—_Cuestioné. Mi hermanito estaba loco._

—_Porque lo sé y punto _—_Sonrío de lado y me miró con picardía_ —_Pero a pesar de todo, no le pongas Ethan _—_Pidió serio _—_Él tiene que ser diferente, su suerte no debe ser la misma por la que pasamos tu y yo _—_Y a diferencia de otras veces que hablábamos de eso, no se veía triste, al contrario tenía una emoción en su mirada que me llenaba el corazón _—_Serás una excelente madre Bells _—_Agradecí sus palabras dulces y le di un tierno beso en cada una de sus mejillas. _

Regresé al presente. Alice me veía con curiosidad, toqué mi rostro y me di cuenta que sonreía y tal vez mi mirada brillaba como cada vez que recordaba algo lindo de mi hermano, esos pequeños detalles que él tenía conmigo.

— ¿Por qué esa sonrisa, Bella? —No creí que me fuera a cuestionar por ello, no se supone que en estos momentos ¿Era mi amiga y no mi terapeuta? No pude evitar sonreír una vez más ante su cuestionamiento.

—Recordaba a Ethan —Alice hizo una exclamación de sorpresa y se tapó la boca

—Has dicho su nombre —Susurró impactada. Y entonces comprendí, su reacción por fin podía decirlo sin que doliera pronunciarlo.

—Sí, ya no duele tanto —Sonreí en señal de agradecimiento al darme cuenta de que no diría nada más.

—Muy bien, Bells, es hora de que vayas con Jasper —Me levanté como resorte al recordar que él me estaría esperando

—Tienes razón —Asentí. Pero me dejó con la duda de cómo lo supo, si yo no le dije nada, definitivamente Alice me daba miedo.

—Y Bella, una cosa más —Se quedó mirando el vacío, como quien se muere de ganas de contar un secreto y no puede —Ten mucho cuidado —Me sonrió mientras me acompañaba a la puerta.

Me dejó descolocada con su último comentario pero traté de pasarlo por alto, eso y que sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura, estuve a punto de gritar pero cuando ese olor tan familiar me llegó de repente no pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa.

—Te extrañé — Me susurro al oído — Extrañé tu dulce aroma a coco — Continuó en susurros — Tus hermosos ojos color chocolate que me invitan a soñar con ellos día a día — Giré para quedar de frente a él, me observó significativamente, con sus ojos color esmeralda brillando con cada palabra que pronunciaba para mí.

—Extrañé el hecho de no poder tenerte en mis brazos como en este momento — Y empezó a recorrer su nariz por toda la extensión de mi cuello, acariciando ligeramente mi mandíbula, me estremecí ante su tacto y sin poder evitarlo, me paré de puntitas y lo besé, primero lento pero haciéndole sentir cuánto lo había extrañado. Yo no era muy buena con las palabras, para mí era difícil expresar mis sentimientos; prefería demostrarlo con hechos o acciones. Él, a diferencia de la primera vez que nos besamos, siguió mi ritmo. No apresuró las cosas, lo único que apremió fue su agarre. El beso se tornó intenso y nuestras lenguas bailaban una danza sensual. No pude evitar reprimir las ganas de morder su labio inferior, cosa que le provocó soltar un leve gemido. A lo lejos me pareció escuchar cómo se aclaraban la garganta, nos fuimos separando poco a poco tratando de regularizar nuestras respiraciones. Y al ver a la persona que presenció semejante escena hizo que me pusiera roja como un tomate. Pero al darme cuenta de su expresión atormentada, el alma se me fue a los pies.

—Jazz, ¿Estás bien? —Me separé de Edward lo más lento posible y di unos cuantos pasos hacía donde estaba mi amigo.

—Sí, es solo que… —Titubeó, se notaba nervioso y algo triste, éste no era mi amigo, había algo diferente —Es solo... que... no quise interrumpir —Dijo al fin.

—No pasa nada Jazz —Sonreí, mientras estiraba mi mano en dirección de Edward, invitándolo a que se acercara —Edward, te presentó a Jasper mi mejor amigo — Una vez más pude ver una mueca de dolor en la cara de Jasper, pero eso lo arreglaría después, él no podía sentir algo por mí, ¿O sí?

—Mucho gusto Jasper, soy Edward, el novio de Bella —Cuando pronunció esas palabras tanto Jazz como yo abrimos los ojos como platos. Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, y pude ver además de la sorpresa en la cara de Jazz, algo de dolor que inmediatamente disfrazó con una sonrisa triste.

—El gusto es mío —Contestó de vuelta extendiendo su mano.

Él momento se tornó incomodo, entre las miradas de reproche a Edward por mentir y las miradas de sospecha hacía Jasper no me la estaba pasando para nada bien. El silencio nos invadió por completo hasta que un más repuesto Jasper rompió el silencio.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Bella, nos deben estar esperando —Y yo como una tonta, no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte Jazz tenía razón, pero por otra moría por estar más rato con Edward. Así que hice lo que me pareció más correcto e invité a Edward al festejo y él encantado de la vida aceptó. Cosa que no le pareció a Jasper.

La fiesta no fue mejor, entre las miradas de soslayo de Jasper para ver qué hacíamos, las miradas asesinas que Alice le lanzaba a Edward y las negativas de Carlisle cada que nos veía juntos, terminé estresada ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Acaso no merecía ser feliz? Edward notó mi incomodidad.

— ¿Quieres que salgamos un rato? —Tan solo atiné a mover la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo, a penas íbamos saliendo cuando Carlisle sujetó a Edward del brazo —Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —Ordenó, y antes de que Edward le replicara, le dijo —Ahora —Las palabras de Carlisle sonaron cortantes como nunca, Edward se disculpó con la mirada.

No supe de qué hablaron. Pero a partir de que regresaron Edward se notaba tenso, pensativo; estaba conmigo, hablábamos normalmente y todo pero estaba ausente, cosa que me preocupó. Jasper estuvo platicando con nosotros, lucía más relajado y aunque aún podía ver esa mirada triste que me estaba preocupando, decidí que lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso normal sin preocuparme por nada.

El momento había llegado, los padres de Jazz llegaron puntuales por él, a simple vista se notaba que eran unas personas sencillas. Su madre era de piel blanca, cabello rizado color caramelo y ojos color miel. Era muy hermosa con facciones finas. Su padre era alto y bien parecido. Ahora entendía por qué era tan guapo Jasper, su padre tenía los ojos azules como el cielo tal y como eran los de Jasper, el momento fue muy emotivo, se notaba que lo amaban, le profesaban el amor que solo unos padres pueden sentir hacía a sus hijos. Me conmovió tanto que Edward me estrechó en sus brazos y empezó a plantar delicados besos en mi cabeza, para consolarme.

—Bells —Me llamó Jazz para que me acercara, me retiré lentamente de los brazos de Edward y tomé la mano que Jasper me ofrecía. Pude escuchar un leve bufido por parte de "mi novio" pero no me importó, ellos iban a ser mi familia próximamente.

—Papá, Mamá, ella es mi Isabella —Sus padres me regalaron una sonrisa genuina donde no había maldad y sólo existía el cariño sincero que Jasper me decía que me tenían.

—Mucho gusto, me encantaría que me llamaran solamente Bella —Su madre sonrío y se acercó a mi acunándome en sus brazos.

—El gusto es mío querida, y dime Evelyn —Me dijo cuando nos separamos —Estaba tan impaciente por conocerte querida, mi Jazz nos ha hablado tanto de ti —Explicó emocionada —No puedo esperar el momento en que por fin estés en casa con nosotros —Jamás imaginé que me recibirían tan bien, y que no les importara mi condición.

—Yo soy John Whitlock —Extendió su mano el padre de mi amigo y la tomé con delicadeza. Lo más sorprendente fue que me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, le sonreí mientras me recuperaba y buscaba algo inteligente que decir .

—El gusto es mío, Jazz ha hablado tanto de ustedes que siento que los conozco— Les dije sinceramente, con ellos no habría secretos todo sería claro como el agua.

Entre lágrimas, abrazos, besos y palabras de aliento nos despedimos mi Jazz y yo. Con la promesa de vernos cada ocho días como habíamos quedado y que en cuanto me dieran el alta me iría a vivir con ellos a emprender el comienzo de mi nueva vida. Con mi nueva familia. Como debía de ser les presenté a Edward que no perdió la oportunidad de decir una vez más que éramos novios, cosa que aún no me había pedido y él ya aseguraba. Noté cómo los señores Whitlock se sorprendieron al escuchar tal barbaridad pero aún así no perdieron la clase y lo saludaron con educación.

Edward y yo fuimos a ayudarle a Jazz con todas sus cosas para llevarlas a la entrada donde ya lo esperaban Evelyn y John. Quienes tenían un taxi esperando por ellos, la despedida había llegado era hora de decirle adiós a mi querido amigo.

—No tardes mucho en venir a casa ¿Entendido princesa?—Me pidió Jazz al oído mientras me apretaba fuerte en sus brazos

—Claro que no, muero de ganas de salir de aquí —Aseguré. Nos separamos poco a poco y nos quedamos mirándonos, intentando decirnos tantas cosas…Pero ninguna salía.

—Te quiero —Me observó con intensidad.

—Yo también te quiero —Le regresé, sus ojos brillaron y me dio un beso leve en la comisura de mis labios, lo miré sorprendida y él sólo me guiñó un ojo.

—Adiós princesa —Lo observé por última vez antes de que saliera y le grité:

—Esto no es un adiós Jazz, solo es un _hasta pronto _—Fue lo último que dije antes de enfrentar la mirada furiosa de Edward que no perdió detalle de nuestra interacción. Tal vez no era la forma correcta de tratar a mi mejor amigo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

_Espero os haya gustado el capítulo, es un poco más largo que el anterior así que bueno… de ahora en adelante prometo serán así o más, lo prometo….. _

_El siguiente capítulo se llama: Herida…_

_Bueno muchas gracias por sus riviews, alertas y favoritos…. Y aquellas que solo leen no sean tímidas y comenten, eso sería genial… Saber su opinión. Gracias!_

_Por causas de fuerza mayor mi querida Beta Cathyiiaz no podrá continuar beteando mi historia… Pero aun así está presente Gracias por todo niña! Esto de una u otra forma es gracias a ti…_

_Y ahora si mi hermosa Beta será: Nhessa (Criss) Gracias tqm…. Alice mNm esto no sería lo mismo sin ti… Meme un beso…_

**jj vulturi: **_En realidad no puedo decirte de que va el secreto de Edward jejeje….. En su momento se sabrá que lo atormenta… Aaa y adiós caritas tristes... Ya verás que todos son felices… _

_**Chapis….**_


	13. Herida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12. HERIDA**_

_**…**__**.**_

— ¿Qué fue todo eso, Bella? —Me dijo furioso. Acaso ¿Me estaba reclamando? Lo miré molesta, él no tenía derecho de cuestionarme tal cosa, era mi vida y él bueno se podría decir formaba parte de ella pero no tenía razón de ser para que se pusiera así.

—Es como mi hermano, ¿Hay algún problema, con ello? —Su enojo aumentó y se acercó a mí

—No soy tonto Isabella —Me dijo de golpe —Él no te ve como hermana, tal vez tú a él sí, pero él a ti no —Intentó relajarse un poco pero yo estaba bastante molesta como para ablandarme a la primera de cambio —No quiero que te vayas a vivir con él, no quiero que sea tu amigo —El enojo que sentía creció hasta límites insospechados. Ahora sí, estaba furiosa.

—Te recuerdo que tú no eres mi dueño Edward —Traté de serenarme pero era imposible. Odié su actitud machista y controladora que para nada le quedaba.

—Vamos, si ni siquiera eres mi novio, no entiendo el porqué presentarte así —Me crucé de brazos. Él sonrió de lado cosa que me fascinó pero continúe con mi semblante serio.

—Hieres mis sentimientos preciosa, claro que somos novios —Sonreí un poco e intenté alejarme de él y de su efecto adormecedor — ¿Crees que sin ser mi novia te besaría? —Uhh ¿Acaso me lo pidió y en un lapsus bruto no me di cuenta? -pensé con ironía-. Es más ni siquiera me pidió permiso para besarme, definitivamente yo no era la única loca en este lugar.

—No recuerdo haber escuchado que me lo pidieras —Le sonreí, sí lo admito me convenció con muy poquito pero vamos, ¿Quién podría resistirse al encanto de un hombre así?

—Pequeño detalle preciosa, pero hagámoslo más que oficial —Se separó un poco y me sentí vacía — ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Me dijo mientras se acercaba.

—Sí —Alcance a decir antes de que él estampara sus labios contra los míos, el beso empezó un poco más agresivo que la ultima vez, ahora era él quien marcaba el ritmo y me dejaba sin respiración, los ánimos iban subiendo de tono cada vez más y yo me sentía en el cielo, empezó a besar mi cuello muy delicadamente y yo literalmente sentía mis piernas como si fueran de gelatina.

—Vamos a tu cuarto —Casi jadeo cuando empezó a besar mi oreja, su excitación era tal que yo empezaba a sentirme igual que él y sin pensarlo mucho le indiqué dónde estaba mi habitación. Nos encaminamos entre besos y caricias fugaces, nadie podía vernos porque adivinarían nuestras intenciones y obviamente les valdría gorro que Edward fuera sobrino del director del lugar.

Cuando entramos al cuarto, él cerró la puerta delicadamente mientras yo me encaminaba a tomar un vaso de agua que había en mi escritorio, no sabía qué estaba haciendo no era como si fuera virgen pero el sólo hecho de que Edward estuviera en mi cuarto, en mi santuario personal me ponía nerviosa, ya no estaba tan segura de querer hacer algo más con él que no fuera platicar. _Aún es pronto_ me gritaba mi conciencia pero no me importaba.

Escuché sus pasos mientras se acercaba. Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos cálidos y acogedores. Me estremecí al sentir sus labios contra mi cuello. Edward dejaba pequeños besos húmedos, desde el hueco de mi oído hasta la piel sensible donde mi cuello se juntaba con mi hombro. Siseé de placer al sentir sus dientes contra mi carne. Me sentía en la gloria. Me giré para quedar frente a él, alcé mis manos y las enterré en su suave cabello cobrizo. Poco a poco, casi sin sentirlo, fuimos caminando entre besos y caricias hasta mi cama. En el último momento, él giró, cayendo sentado y arrastrándome a mí hasta que terminé a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Sus besos se tornaron demandantes. Nos separamos un poco en busca de aire, ¿En qué momento me saco la blusa? No lo sé, me ayudó a recostarme en la cama concentrándose en mis senos, su voz ronca me saco del lugar en el que andaba.

—Verdad preciosa ¿Qué no te irás a vivir con él_?_ —Volví a sentirme furiosa, lo aventé como pude y me levanté de la cama, él no era mi dueño.

—Escúchame muy bien, Edward, si esa es tu idea al estar conmigo, estas muy equivocado, yo jamás le he hecho caso a nadie, yo soy la única responsable de mis actos así que te voy a pedir que te vayas de mi cuarto —Me miró furioso y estaba segura que no se iría tan tranquilo sin soltar una que otra blasfemia.

—No por nada estas aquí, ¿Verdad Isabella? —Cuando escuché eso me tensé en el acto, aquello cálido que llegué a sentir en mi corazón por Edward se fue a la basura, por más que quise evitar llorar no lo logré. Él al ver mi reacción intentó abrazarme pero yo no se lo permití.

—Preciosa —Me dijo arrepentido —No llores por favor, me parte el alma verte así —claro ahora sí pensaba las cosas ¿No? Que fácil era decirlo.

—Vete, Edward, por favor —Susurré patéticamente mientras sostenía la puerta de mi cuarto para que él se fuera. Eso que me dijo fue un golpe bajo que no le perdonaría tan fácil.

—Bella, por favor, entiéndeme para mí no es fácil, ver cómo te llevas con él yo no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de relaciones —No dejé que terminara la frase siquiera.

—Si no confías en mí, es mejor dejar esto por la paz, antes de que alguno de los dos termine lastimado —Me miró sorprendido, tenía diecinueve años pero sabía más de la vida que él mismo, yo ya había sufrido bastante como para cargar con una piedrita más en mi costal.

—Vete —Le dije de la manera más fría e indiferente que pude, el solo me miró y se paró frente a mí mientras yo aún sostenía la puerta para que se fuera

—Perdóname amor —me miró suplicante, bajé la mirada esta vez no me convencería tan fácil —Te quiero —besó mi frente y por fin se fue.

Los días pasaban con lentitud, hacía una semana que no veía a Edward, pero siempre estaba presente, cuando despertaba había un tulipán rojo en la mesita de noche de mi recamara no era necesario ser adivino para saber quién las colocaba ahí: Esme era su cómplice, al día siguiente de lo ocurrido intentó interceder por él y ella aunque no merecía que fuera grosera le dije de la manera más amable que no lo hiciera, que le preguntara qué fue lo que me dijo y que si él tenía razón entonces viniera a interceder por él.

Edward, que bien podía hacerme sentir en la gloria, de igual forma podía hacerme sentir miserable, fue cruel con su comentario que aun dolía al recordar sus palabras.

—Bella, llegas puntual, qué ocurre —Alice me miró curiosa mientras entraba a su consultorio y me acomodaba en el sillón de siempre.

—Alice, me gustaría salir de aquí, ¿Crees que eso sea posible pronto? —La miré expectante, Alice no era tonta y no tomaría tan a la ligera mi petición.

— ¿A qué viene eso Bella? —Por un segundo sus ojos perdieron ese brillo que siempre los acompañaba, y entonces caí en cuenta de que cada que estaba nerviosa o insegura se frotaba el vientre que cada día era más notorio.

—Quiero retomar mi vida, Alice, planeo seguir donde me quedé, terminar bien el instituto y entrar a la universidad, Historia del Arte y Filosofía, además yo me siento capaz de irme y solo regresar cuando tenga terapia —Ella solo me observó y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Bella, no soy tonta, dime la verdad, ¿Qué paso? —O Alice me conocía muy bien o Edward había hablado con ella.

— ¿Él te lo dijo? —La cuestioné.

—Si te refieres a que Edward es "él" pues te puedo asegurar que no hemos hablado mucho últimamente, el único que sale con Edward es mi marido, y Demetri no es de esos que me cuenta lo que sus amigos comparten con él, así que ahora ya sé el por qué de tu petición de salir de la clínica, ahora dime ¿Qué te hizo? —Me miró con suspicacia, no faltaba mucho para que le contara todo.

—Tuvimos una discusión, Edward no está de acuerdo en que Jasper sea mi amigo y mucho menos que me vaya a ir a vivir con él y su familia —Sonrío.

—Tan típico de Edward —Susurró, se recostó en su asiento y suspiró antes de retomar la conversación —Bella si estas dispuesta a continuar con esa "relación" —Su modo de decirlo me disgusto pero decidí pasarlo por alto—Tienes que saber esto. Edward es un inseguro, Bella, posesivo, celoso, siempre ha sido así —Y entonces me miró y sus ojos otra vez tenían ese brillo que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Solía cuidarnos tanto a Lilian y a mí —Me tensé en el acto, cosa que Alice notó y guardo silencio por un momento pero continúo.

—Era tan posesivo, que ella siempre se escondía de él porque le corría a los novios —Cuando dijo eso sonrío.

—Lilian es la hermana menor de Edward —Al escuchar que ella era su hermana volví a respirar, Alice sació mi curiosidad, que de no haberlo hecho yo misma se lo hubiera preguntado.

—Mira Bella, seré sincera contigo, yo no estoy de acuerdo en que salgas con mi primo —Suspiró —No te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal, pero hay cosas que tienes que saber y yo no soy la indicada para hacerlo, pero Edward no puede estar contigo —Yo la miraba sin comprender nada, ¿Por qué pensaba así? Loca o no, tenía derecho de amar a alguien ¿No?

—Alice... —Pero fue imposible continuar.

—Déjame terminar Bella —Tan solo asentí con la cabeza para que continuara.

—No quiero saber que te dijo, pero creo imaginarlo, y si en verdad te interesa; perdónalo —Me sonrió en señal de derrota —Pero no le facilites tanto las cosas, que le cueste su trabajo, si en verdad te quiere que te lo demuestre —Se levantó y para mi sorpresa extendió sus manos, me animo a levantarme y me estrecho en sus cálidos brazos.

—Eres especial, Bella, no dejes que nadie te quite tu esencia —Me miró con dulzura mientras nos separamos para empezar con la terapia. Seguiría el consejo de Alice.

Todo fue tranquilo a partir de ese momento, la terapia fue genial y Alice prometió que me haría una evaluación muy pronto para poder acreditar que era apta para salir de la clínica. Así que mi humor mejoró considerablemente.

Los días fueron pasando más rápido, y los tulipanes seguían llegando, pero uno de esos tantos días recibí un ramo enorme de tulipanes rojos que apenas cupo por mi puerta, mi cuarto inmediatamente se impregnó del olor del fino tulipán.

—Niña, es hermoso ese arreglo, la persona que te lo envió debe de quererte mucho —Me dijo una de las enfermeras que ayudó a llevar el ramo a mi cuarto.

— ¿Pero quién te los mando? ¿Ya leíste la nota? —Yo aún estaba emboba viendo las flores cuando dijo eso la enfermera. Me acerqué a la mesita donde estaba y tome el pequeño sobre que sobresalía en medio del gran arreglo.

_Preciosa:_

_Sé que te herí con mis palabras pero créeme, eres lo más importante para mí y no quiero perderte por favor acepta salir conmigo esta noche, ya arreglé todo con Carlisle y te ha permitido salir._

_Siempre tuyo, Edward_

Cuando terminé de leer la nota una sonrisa tonta se formó en mi cara, e inmediatamente la preocupación se plasmó en mi semblante ¿Qué me pondría? Pero todos mis temores se esfumaron cuando vi entrar a Esme con una gran caja blanca en sus brazos y una más pequeña encima de la misma.

—Hola Esme, que agradable verte —La sonrisa que me regaló era única, pero como había dicho no sería fácil para Edward conseguir mi perdón —Edward te envía esto querida —Me dijo dulcemente.

—Gracias, Esme, ¿Pero quién dice que iré? —La sonrisa tierna que tenía en su rostro se borró y agacho su mirada —Entonces hablaré con él y le diré que no irás —Me dio pena verla así porque ella llegó muy ilusionada para ayudarme.

— ¿Él te dijo lo que sucedió? —Levantó la vista y sus ojos color miel me miraron con tristeza.

—Sí —dijo con pesar —Pero creo que debes de darle el beneficio de la duda, Bella, él ha pasado por cosas y estoy segura que te lo contará pero dale tiempo —le sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella y retiraba de sus manos las cajas, la abracé y le susurré al oído.

—Dile que acepto —Esme apretó el abrazo y me dio un tenue gracias.

—No te arrepentirás querida —Me sonrío.

—Eso espero, Esme, eso espero — ¿A qué hora vendrá? —Miró su reloj de pulsera y cuando subió la mirada otra vez tenía ese brillo tan especial que siempre la acompañaba —A las ocho en punto estará aquí querida —Le agradecí, se ofreció a ayudarme pero esto prefería hacerlo yo sola, tal vez antes de salir sí ocuparía su opinión pero por el momento prefería estar sola.

Cuando abrí la primera caja quedé maravillada, contenía un vestido negro de seda strapless que se ajustaba a mi cintura y de ahí tenía un poco de vuelo en la falda, me lo puse por encimita y me llegaba debajo de la rodilla era perfecto, al abrir la caja en la que venían los zapatos me quedé sin habla, eran un hermoso diseño en color negro, la punta destapada y en ella un adorno bastante fino, el tacón no era muy alto y si lo hubiera sido no importaba sabía andar muy bien en ellos.

Decidí llevar el cabello suelto ya lo tenía bastante largo y lo arregle en suaves ondas que caían libremente por mi espalda, sentía que faltaba algo. Me miré en el espejo y estaba casi perfecta, entonces vino a mi mente un recuerdo que siempre atesoraría en mi corazón, el día que mi hermanito me dio un juego de gargantilla, aretes y pulsera en oro blanco, fue la última navidad que pasamos juntos. Era perfecto para este atuendo, así que decidí llevarlo.

El maquillaje que elegí era discreto así me sentiría más cómoda y no me tendría que preocupar por retocarlo a cada rato, me puse un poco de perfume y ya estaba lista, estaba por darme el último vistazo frente al espejo cuando escuché un ligero golpe en la puerta.

—Esme —Sus ojos brillaban y me regaló una sonrisa que iluminó su cara

—Te ves preciosa, cariño —Sonreí en señal agradecimiento

—Gracias Esme, ¿Ya llegó Edward? —Cuando pronuncié su nombre-como si fuera posible-el rostro de Esme se ilumino todavía más.

—Sí, querida llegó hace unos minutos —Sonrió con ternura

— ¿Cómo me veo? —Le pregunté y mordiéndome levemente el labio

—Impresionante cariño, simplemente perfecta —Me agradó escuchar eso, nadie a parte de mi abuelo y Ethan lo había dicho.

Nos encaminamos a los jardines, cosa que se me hizo extraño pero Esme era la que dirigía así que yo me dejé llevar, sin darme cuenta llegamos a ese lugar tan especial para mí, para nosotros, Edward estaba de espalda a nosotros observando el gran roble que fue testigo de la forma en que nos compenetramos aquella primera vez.

—Suerte —Me susurró Esme al oído y plantó un delicado beso en una de mis mejillas.

—Hola —Dije patéticamente, él al escucharme se giró y lo que vi me dejó impresionada, simplemente se veía perfecto con su traje negro bastante elegante, camisa negra y zapatos de vestir, su cabello rebelde que pareciera imposible aplacarlo esta vez estaba impecable, el color negro resaltaba su piel blanca y tersa, sus ojos; esos ojos que eran mi perdición tenían luz propia.

—Hola, te ves preciosa amor —Sonreí débilmente, aún estaba atontada por el efecto que causaba en mi pero tenía que ser fuerte aún no era tiempo de perdonarlo.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Me tendió su brazo que yo encantada tomé, me entregó un hermoso tulipán rojo que acepté gustosa. Aspiré su aroma que era magnifico.

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida en un cómodo silencio que se sentía perfecto, cuando llegamos, justo enfrente de mí estaba un auto negro bastante elegante y bonito. Un BMW M6 era perfecto, ¿Por qué sabía de él? Simple, Ethan amaba los coches y con el tiempo me empezaron a gustar a mí también, tanto que de vez en cuando checaba los carros que iban saliendo en el mercado.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a subir, esperé con un poco de impaciencia mientras él daba la vuelta para entrar al auto, en todo el camino no dijimos nada, aún no era momento de hablar de lo que fuéramos a hablar, él era el que tenía que pedir disculpas no yo.

Miré con gran paz el recorrido, todo era tan diferente, obviamente de día se podría apreciar mejor pero por el momento me conformaba con solo verlo de noche, ya cuando saliera de la clínica otra cosa sería.

Noté que nos dirigíamos a la zona de barcos en california, el muelle principal de la ciudad, sabía que en la zona había muchos restaurantes exclusivos, era de esperarse que Edward me llevara a uno de esos tantos lugares. Sentí algo de decepción, él ni siquiera se esforzaría un poquito. Me ayudó a bajar del auto y tomamos rumbo hacía los yates, íbamos tomados de la mano, era imposible rechazar su toque.

Muchos recuerdos lindos me invadieron de repente, mi abuelo tenía un yate en el que navegábamos cada verano, pasábamos el día entero jugando y aprendiendo a navegar. El abuelo con gran paciencia nos enseñaba a hacerlo, el llanto amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia pero lo impedí, en este momento el dolor no podía gobernarme.

Iba tan ensimismada en mis recuerdos que solo reparé en el momento que sentí que dejábamos de caminar, cuando reaccioné mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, todo era perfecto era un yate bastante grande completamente iluminado, blanco con toques finos en negro pero lo que me dejo sin habla fue el nombre que tenía "_Hermosa Isabella"_ volteé a ver a Edward que me observaba tranquilo, su semblante era completamente relajado y en ese momento que fue mágico, me di cuenta que lo amaba y que era el hombre perfecto para mí.

—Bienvenidos a _La Hermosa Isabella _—Nos recibió el capitán que estaba vestido de un blanco impecable, nos acompaño a la cubierta superior del yate donde estaba instalada una mesa en el centro, con manteles blancos y unas sillas bastante elegantes, en medio de la mesa había un jarrón con una docena de tulipanes rojos bastante lindo, Edward retiró la silla y me ayudo a sentar, le di las gracias mientras él se ponía frente a mí.

—Se que un perdón no es suficiente, y que cometí un error —Empezó, yo tan solo lo observaba y trataba de ponerme en su lugar pero simplemente no concebía la idea de portarme como él.

—Te herí sin ninguna razón, me di cuenta muy tarde de lo mal que me porté contigo —Tomó mi mano y empezó a hacer círculos con su pulgar, decidí guardar silencio.

—Te pido me des una segunda oportunidad, amor, prometo no defraudarte jamás, te juro que eres lo más importante para mí y lo que menos quiero es volver a herirte con mis palabras como lo hice hace dos semanas —Era tan raro ver a Edward tan vulnerable, tan desesperado, mas no permití que eso influyera en mi decisión.

—No sé qué ha pasado en tu vida, Edward, pero si en verdad quieres estar conmigo tienes que aceptar que yo tengo mi vida y no dependo de nadie, y que yo soy la única que puede decidir qué es lo mejor, sé que mis malas decisiones me han costado caro, pero he aprendido de ellas, y el que tú me dijeras lo que me dijiste me dolió en el alma —Vi cruzar el dolor en su mirada pero no podía detenerme el tenía que escuchar mi verdad.

—Si estás de acuerdo con ello, tal vez podríamos volver a empezar, pero si tu respuesta es no, entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —Lo miré expectante, él tenía la última palabra o se aplacaba o se aplacaba.

—Está bien, no me importa si hay un Jasper en tu vida, lo respetare por el solo hecho de que tú lo quieres —Sonreí al igual que él, se levantó de su asiento y me invitó a levantarme, justo cuando me estaba poniendo de pie se empezó a escuchar una suave melodía con violines me ofreció su mano que tome gustosa una vez más en lo que iba de la noche, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él me sujetó posesivamente de la cintura, unimos nuestras frentes y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar de su cercanía, de su olor, su calor, su amor, de todo lo que podía ofrecerme.

—Te amo —Susurró, abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¿Qué no era muy pronto para amarme? La respuesta era obvia: No.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, pero si vuelves a fallarme como lo hiciste antes, olvídate de que existo y de que alguna vez fui tuya —Me miró y su mirada se volvió oscura, se quedó callado sabía que moría por decirme algo pero simplemente no se animó a hacerlo.

—Ten por seguro, que jamás te fallaré —Bailamos un poco más hasta que uno de los camareros se acercó para decirnos que todo estaba listo, la cena transcurrió tranquila hablamos de todo un poco, sus intereses, los míos, descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común como que nos gustaban los mismos grupos musicales, las mismas obras de teatro, de pequeños solíamos viajar a lugares similares. Todo era perfecto Tan solo me preguntaba ¿Cuánto duraría? De eso me preocuparía más tarde.

— ¿Por qué entraste a la clínica, amor? —Levante la mirada y lo encaré, aún no era momento de contarle, pero decidí decirle solo una parte.

—Presencié la muerte de mi hermano gemelo —Me miró sorprendido se notaba que tenía mil preguntas que hacer pero yo no estaba dispuesta a contestar todas sus dudas.

—Pero Bella, amor, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue? —Sonreí con tristeza yo no quería que está noche tan perfecta terminara así, recordando esa parte de mi pasado que tanto me atormentaba.

—Por el momento, eso es lo único que debes de saber, Edward —Intentó hablar pero lo silencié pasando delicadamente mis dedos por su cara, acaricié toda la extensión de su rostro hasta llegar a sus suaves labios.

—Cuando tú estés preparado para decirme tu gran secreto, ese día yo te contaré el mío —Inmediatamente comprendió que no diría más, y que yo sabía que él me ocultaba algo.

—Está bien —Bajó la mirada y entrelazó nuestros dedos, se sentía tan correcto que me dejé llevar, se acercó lentamente y me tomó del cuello, nuestros labios entraron en contacto y fue el beso más dulce y tierno que alguien pudo haberme dado jamás.

Esa noche no llegué a dormir a la clínica nos quedamos en la cubierta del barco disfrutando de nuestra cercanía, de nuestro amor, nuestro cariño, entre caricias fugaces y dulces besos nos invadió el sueño.

—Te Amo —escuche que dijo entre sueños…

Yo también _te amo_…. Fue lo último que pensé antes de que la inconsciencia me invadiera por completo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

¡Dios! ¿Tendré que esconderme? Bueno lo prometido es deuda y como se podrán dar cuenta el capítulo fue muchisisisisimo mas largo que el anterior.

Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor….. No odien a Edward…. Sé que la rego pero denle le beneficio de la duda….

Gracias, Gracias a todas las que dejan su riview, sus alertas, favoritos y a las que tan solo leen ….. Las invito a que comenten! Como he leído muchas veces los riviews son el alimento del autor…. =D

Jj Vulturi : Como te pudiste dar cuenta el capítulo si se llamo Herida. Y pues Edward actúa así por celos, bueno al menos aquí jejeje… Gracias!

Ang: Bienvenida seas! Me emociona que te animaras a comentar, Muchas Gracias! Créeme Ang, lo he pensado pero no es fácil, se ocupan contactos y pues yo no los tengo…. De casualidad tú conoces a alguien? Un beso… y una vez más Gracias!

Esto no hubiera sido posible sin mi querida Beta, Criss (Nhessa) tqm, Alice mNm no sería lo mismo sin ti…. Cath donde quiera que estés un beso…. Meme Gracias!

El próximo capítulo se llamara: _Un Nuevo Amanecer_

**Chapis…. **


	14. Un Nuevo Amanecer

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 13. UN NUEVO AMANECER**_

**_…._**

— ¿Cómo amaneciste, preciosa? —Me despertó Edward con un cálido beso en los labios, no sé en qué momento de la noche fuimos a parar al camarote principal del yate. Todo allí era muy lujoso, no se comparaba con lo que yo llegué a vivir en mi corta vida, pero era algo impresionante.

—Excelente ¿Y, tú? —Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro y me atrajo hacia él enterrando su cabeza en el hueco existente entre mi cuello y hombro.

—No pude amanecer mejor, amor, ¿Qué se te antoja desayunar? —Lo miré sin creer aún lo que estaba viviendo, definitivamente era un sueño del que no quería despertar.

—Creo que es tarde, Ed, es mejor que nos vayamos, Carlisle debe estar preocupado —Y entonces empezó a reír como si hubiera dicho algo muy divertido

—No te rías, es la verdad Edward ¿Qué hora es? —Suspiró —Las once, por Carlisle no te preocupes, amor, ya hablé con él y no hay problema —Si era verdad o no, no importaba ya que yo era feliz en sus brazos.

Nos dejamos llevar y de un momento a otro él estaba sobre mí, sentía que empezaba a hiperventilar por la falta de aire pero no importaba mejor no podía estar. Empezó a recorrer con sus manos mi figura, se sentía tan bien, que no quería que parara. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y eso literalmente me derritió, una de sus manos bajó por uno de mis costados y empezó a subir mi vestido poco a poco, entonces pude reaccionar; así no se arreglaban las cosas, se sentía muy bien pero no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

—Edward... —Un jadeo involuntario salió de repente de mis labios, y parece que eso lo motivo más a seguir, todo estaba excelente pero aún no era tiempo —Para... por favor —Poco a poco fue disminuyendo su recorrido pero jamás se retiró y permaneció encima de mí.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé? —Intentó separarse de mí pero no se lo permití.

—No, pero creo que debemos esperar —Me miró como si no comprendiera mientras yo solo observaba su hermosa cara.

—Aún es muy pronto para hacerlo, Edward, acabamos de reconciliarnos y no creo que sea lo mejor —Apoyó sus brazos a un costado de mi y empezó a acariciar mi rostro, me besó tiernamente, por toda la cara hasta que llegó a mis labios y plantó un casto beso que me dejó con ansias de más.

—Será como tú lo desees, amor, vivo por ti y para ti, así que puedo esperar —Su comentario se me hizo de lo más tierno y no pude evitar besarlo, al final desayunamos unos hotcakes riquísimos, jugó y un poco de leche, después para mi sorpresa en el camarote había unas bolsas con ropa bastante cómoda que supongo compró para la ocasión.

Él se puso una playera lisa negra con un pantalón de mezclilla, que dejaba a la vista su ropa interior, y unos convers negros. Su cabello estaba imposible después del rápido baño que se dio, más guapo no se podía ver. Sus ojos brillaban con luz propia. ¿Por qué lo sabía? Bueno porque eran el reflejo de los míos, era inmensamente feliz.

Mi atuendo no era muy diferente al de él, una blusa negra lisa con escote en "v", pantalones entubados blancos con unas finas sandalias en color negro que hacían ver a mis pies bastante lindos. Cuando entré al cuarto de baño noté que ahí había todos los productos que solía usar para mi aseo diario y eso me encantó. Que tuviera tantos detalles hacía mi era bastante tierno. No tardé mucho, no quería que él se desesperara, como todo un caballero él no estaba en el camarote cuando salí de la ducha. Agradecí que me diera un poco de privacidad, me miré en el espejo que estaba ahí y por primera vez en los últimos cuatro años me sentía bonita, la extraña que estaba frente al espejo sonreía como una tonta, sus ojos brillaban, todo era perfecto.

Mi cabello estaba imposible así que decidí agarrarlo así como estaba, me puse un poco de perfume y salí al encuentro de mi amor…

—Te ves hermosa —Me recorrió de pies a cabeza, su mirada era penetrante, y me hizo sonrojar un poco, se acercó a mí y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Gracias —Le contesté en respuesta —Te ves guapísimo, así de relajado —Una risita salió de sus labios y un ligero sonrojo se colocó en sus mejillas. Era simplemente adorable.

Nos despedimos de la tripulación y partimos rumbo a la clínica, yo quería pasar todo el día con él pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Tenía que llegar a "casa", ya bastante habíamos abusado de Carlisle como para tentar más nuestra suerte.

Todo el camino fuimos tomados de la mano, todo era perfecto. Solo faltaba que Alice me hiciera esas pruebas para ser inmensamente feliz y salir de ese lugar que muchas veces me asfixió. Pero que me dio la dicha de conocer a Edward y a mi futura familia; los Whitlock.

Era sábado y estaba ansiosa, hoy vería a Jasper. Tenía dos semanas sin verlo, le fue imposible venir aunque me llamaba casi a diario, él estaba tratando de acoplarse de nuevo a su vida. Buscó trabajo incansablemente hasta que lo consiguió de camarero en un restaurante cerca de casa, por el momento eso estaba bien, cuando saliera y me fuera con ellos todo sería diferente. Yo buscaría la forma de sacarlos de ahí y que vivieran mejor, estaba dispuesta a pasar "privaciones" con ellos si era necesario, me aferraría a ellos con uñas y dientes y no me dejaría vencer. Esta vez lucharía hasta el fin.

—Hoy tengo guardia amor —Me comentó Edward mientras nos encaminábamos a la entrada de la clínica, íbamos tomados de la mano y nos mirábamos de vez en cuando como unos adolescentes tontos, aunque técnicamente yo lo era, él no, pero aun así estaba igual o más bobo que yo.

— ¿Cuando te volveré a ver? —Sonrío con picardía, me tomó de la cintura y plantó un casto beso en mis labios.

—El lunes estaré aquí mi amor —Aunque me parecía excelente sabía que eso no era posible, no había visitas entre semana, fue inevitable hacer un mohín de tristeza al saber que no lo vería tanto y tan pronto como yo esperaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? —Me sorprendió el tono preocupado y cariñoso con el que se dirigió a mí y sonreí un poco más tranquila.

—Creo que eso no será posible, amor —Le dije mientras acariciaba lentamente su suave cabello cobrizo.

—Vamos preciosa, se te olvida quien es el director de la clínica, claro que nos vamos a ver —Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro engreído y me acercó mas a él, empezando así uno de sus típicos besos posesivos que me robaban el aliento.

Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para alejarlo de mí y controlar mi respiración. Cuando lo miré, sus ojos brillaban y tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin querer toqué sus labios ligeramente hinchados, me sentía tan dichosa, tan plena que estaba dispuesta a pasar mi vida entera con él.

Seguimos caminando y justo en la entrada estaba Jasper, en cuanto me vio una gran sonrisa sé formó en su rostro, más guapo no se podía ver. Lucía tan diferente a como estaba acostumbrada a verlo… Su vestimenta era sencilla, pero no por ello inadecuada. Pero en cuanto vio las condiciones en las que veníamos Edward y yo y nuestras manos entrelazadas, su semblante decayó considerablemente. Escondió las manos en sus bolsillos y susurró un patético _hola…._

Inmediatamente le entregué a Edward la pequeña bolsa que traía en la mano y me acerqué a Jazz. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y coloqué un rápido beso en su pecho. A lo lejos escuché un pequeño bufido por parte de Edward, pero no me importó. Jazz correspondió a mi abrazo y me apretó más contra él. Me dejó un poco descolocada, pero levanté mi rostro, lo miré a los ojos y esa tristeza que tenía mucho de no haber visto volvió.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te da gusto verme? —Me observó con tristeza mientras retiraba sus brazos de mi cintura y tomaba mi rostro con ambas manos.

—No seas tonta, princesa, claro que me da gusto verte —Plantó un tierno beso en mi frente y cerró sus ojos levemente.

—Coco… mi favorito… hueles excelente —Me alabó sin perder el contacto visual.

—Te extrañé —Besó de nuevo mi frente y me atrajo una vez más a su cuerpo.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé yo también —Nos quedamos viendo por un largo rato, tanto que olvidé que Edward venía conmigo. Escuché un carraspeo de garganta y me separé un poco de Jasper.

—Hola, Edward, ¿Cómo estás? —Jazz trataba de ser amable pero la actitud y la expresión de Edward dejaba mucho que desear.

—Bien, gracias —Fue todo lo que contestó. Lo fulminé con la mirada y pude ver con satisfacción como se encogía en su lugar — ¿Y tú? —Se apresuró a agregar. Jazz sonrió un poco al darse cuenta pero le contestó con un amable:

—Bien gracias —Retiró su mirada de Edward y se concentro en mí.

—He hablado con Alice, y me ha dado las buena nuevas —Sonreí.

—Si, sólo espero que haga esas pruebas y listo —Se notaba la emoción en el rostro de Jazz y el desconcierto de Edward por no saber de qué hablábamos.

—¿De qué hablan, Bella? En toda la noche no mencionaste nada de algunas pruebas —Pude sentir como Jazz se tensaba al escuchar "en toda la noche" y yo sabía perfectamente por qué lo había dicho Edward. Me molestó un poco, pero tenía que contestarle.

—Alice, me hará unas pruebas para saber si ya puedo salir de aquí —Edward se acercó a mí y me apartó de los brazos de Jazz muy "delicadamente" –era un tonto- tan solo rodeé mis ojos.

—Eso es excelente preciosa, podemos ir buscando lugares para que te vayas —Me separé de su regazo y lo observé seria.

—Yo no tengo que buscar ningún lugar, cuando salga de aquí me iré a vivir con Jazz y su familia —Suspiré —Ya lo habíamos hablado Edward y creí que había quedado claro —Forzó una sonrisa y pellizcó suavemente de una de mis mejillas.

—Tienes razón, lo olvidé —Si claro cómo no, pensé irónicamente —Es hora de que me vaya. Esta noche empieza mi turno en el hospital —Plantó un beso bastante efusivo en mis labios para mi gusto, y se apartó

—Adiós, Jasper —Se despidió con mucho trabajo. Mi amigo sólo alzó su mano y le dijo adiós.

Vimos como arrancaba su gran BMW y que no perdía de vista ninguno de nuestros movimientos por su espejo retrovisor. Justo antes de salir, Jazz me tomo en sus brazos y plantó un casto beso en mi mejilla. A lo lejos pude escuchar el rechinido de unas llantas. _Edward…. _Vino a mi mente, jamás aprendería.

—Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal se siente regresar a casa? —Me miró y se notaba que en verdad estaba bien, volvía la paz a su semblante, aquella tensión y tristeza que vi cuando nos vio a Edward y a mi agarrados de la mano, ya no estaba.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, poco a poco he vuelto a la rutina —Sonrió y bajó su mirada —Pero… ¿Sabes? —Levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules brillaban.

—Te extraño —Alcé mi mano y acaricié una de sus mejillas.

—Yo también te extraño, pero falta menos para que estemos juntos —Sonrió como él solo podía hacerlo y me atrajo a su pecho. Su olor me invadió de repente y sentí algo extraño, definitivamente quería a Jasper pero hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacia él.

_Él era mi alma gemela…._

No en el sentido romántico, era algo más, algo que solo compartía con Ethan, esa sensación de alivio que me brindaba mi hermanito.

Lo amaba más allá de lo imposible, era innegable nuestra química y empezaba sentirme confundida.

¿Y si, Edward no era el indicado?

Edward ocultaba algo y eso me tenía inquieta, no me dejaba disfrutar plenamente de nuestro amor, era tan loca e ilógica la forma en que se estaban dando las cosas con nosotros que sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado.

Mi vida ahora tenía un "equilibrio" mal que bien estaba saliendo adelante, y por primera vez en cuatro años tenía ganas de vivir.

De despertar y ver el nuevo amanecer que la vida me brindaba.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Espero les haya gustado, es cortito pero es un parte aguas para el próximo capítulo que se llama: Sorpresas que da la vida…. Algo se avecina y espero les guste =D _

_Jj vulturi: Pues si actuó por celos, creo que cualquiera en su situación lo haría aunque no era la forma, y en cuanto a lo que hará en un futuro no te lo diré sorry… Ya falta poco para se sepa lo que pasa con Edward. Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Adriana Nohemi: Gracias! Qué bueno que te ha gustado. Una duda, ¿Tú eres, Adri sra. Cullen?. _

_Ang: Gracias! Qué bueno que te gusta, me encanta que así sea y agradezco mucho todo lo que me dices. Un beso.. No me esconderé créeme! _

_Chicas gracias por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen, háganme saber que les parece, espero su comentario… Un beso enorme…_

_Gracias a mi querida Beta Nhessa (Criss) cariño tqm… Gdl te espera jejeje.._

_Alice mNm te quiero nena un beso, no sería lo mismo sin ti._

_Meme un beso… Cath donde quiera que estés un beso… _

_Cambio y fuera…. _

_**Chapis….**_


	15. Sorpresas que da La Vida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14. SORPRESAS QUE DA LA VIDA**_

**_…._**

Jazz fue un amor conmigo, como siempre. Esa misma noche Edward me llamó, diciéndome cuánto me extrañaba y lo deseoso que estaba de que llegara el lunes. Era domingo y yo estaba sola en mí recamara, pensando en cómo había cambiado mi vida estos últimos meses, cuando Jasper se fue me sentí triste como si algo me faltara.

—¡Bella!—Escuché el entusiasmo con que Alice me recibió al entrar a su consultorio.

—Hola Ali —le sonreí —¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana? —Me volteó a ver con curiosidad y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Excelente —Suspiré

—Supe qué saliste con Edward, ¿Qué tal fue? —Parecía que Alice por fin aceptaba que había algo entre Edward y yo.

—Todo fue mágico Alice —Le relaté detalle a detalle cómo fueron los hechos y aunque su expresión serena jamás cambió y no me cuestionó ni intentó advertirme de que era un error que estuviera con Edward, se veía resignada, triste. Incluso pude ver un poco de lastima en su semblante.

Alice me hizo infinidad de pruebas y me mandó hacer muchos estudios, ese día yo salí feliz de su consultorio a pesar de que la tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Mi alegría logró opacar un poco ese malestar que palpitaba en mi pecho, era una pequeña punzada, algo que no me permitía ser completamente feliz.

Tal vez ya era tiempo de contarle a Alice lo que pasó esa noche con Ethan, ahora era más fácil pensar en él, pronunciar su nombre; ya no sentía tanto dolor. Creo que después de tantos años por fin estaba siguiendo el consejo de esa mujer que me recordó que él había muerto, y era hora de dejarlo ir.

Por fin la noche llegó y con ella la dulce compañía de Edward, cuando nos vimos frente a frente nos fundimos en un apasionado beso que me quitó el aliento.

—¿Cómo estás cariño? —Sonreí cuando escuché su melodiosa voz.

—Ahora bien —Le dije acercándome a él y plantando un casto beso en sus labios, tenía ganas de otro tipo de beso pero por el momento estaba bien.

—Te noto muy contenta, ¿Té fue bien en la sesión de hoy? —Sonreí como una tonta una vez más, no podía evitarlo, era tan feliz en estos momentos que no podía evitar estar como boba.

—Alice, por fin me hizo los estudios —Agarró mi cara entre sus manos y plantó un beso en ellos. —Eso quiere decir que, ¿Pronto saldrás de aquí? —Tan solo moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo.

—¡Dios! Amor, eso es magnífico —Sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

—Lo sé, no tienes idea de cuán emocionada estoy —Empecé a acariciar sus labios rosas, tan hermosos.

—En cuanto salgas de aquí, amor, iremos a festejar. Te llevaré a la playa, ¿Té parece? —Lo miré extrañada, quería pasar tiempo con él definitivamente, pero estar solos en un lugar lejos no me parecía muy buena idea en estos momentos. Él notó mi desconcierto y frunció el ceño.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Moví mi cabeza para salir de mi aturdimiento.

—¿No crees qué es muy pronto, Edward? —Se puso serio de repente y se apartó delicadamente de mis brazos para darme la espalda y ponerse a ver por el ventanal que daba al jardín de la clínica.

—Creí que querrías que pasáramos algún tiempo juntos antes de que te fueras oficialmente con Jasper —Susurró con melancolía. Por un momento me hizo sentirme mal, pero yo sabía que no era el momento, tenía que arreglar todo en casa de Jasper antes de pensar en irme con él a algún viaje.

—Edward, mírame —Al escuchar mi petición inmediatamente volteó a verme, pero permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

—No es qué no quiera viajar contigo —Me quedé callada esperando que él dijera algo, pero guardó silencio —Es sólo que…. Primero tengo que arreglar mis cosas en casa de Jazz, a pesar de que soy mayor de edad, quiero darles su lugar a los señores Whitlock. No puedo simplemente hacer lo que me plazca, en algún momento lo hice y tú sabes cuál fue el resultado —Cuando escuchó eso último se tensó en el acto, tal vez recordando que eso mismo me dijo él hace unas semanas. En ningún momento quise echarle en cara ese día pero a pesar de que dolió escucharlo de sus labios era la verdad. Sonreí y me acerqué a él tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Lo abracé poniendo mis manos en su cintura; él inmediatamente me acunó en sus brazos.

—Después de que esté completamente instalada, prometo que iremos a la playa —Me aferró más entre sus brazos y depositó un cálido beso en mi cabeza.

—Gracias —Susurró —Tengo una casa en las orillas de la playa aquí en california, así que no viajaríamos mucho —Me apartó de sus brazos, alzó una de sus manos y con dos de sus dedos tomó mí barbilla haciendo que lo volteara a ver —Y me encantaría que la primera vez que fuera, sea contigo —En cuanto dijo eso sentí algo cálido en mi pecho, su mirada era tan penetrante, tan hermosa que no pude evitar sonreír _una vez más._

—Estaré encantada de compartir ese momento contigo —Se acercó cada vez más hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos tomando vida propia. Cada beso que compartíamos nos unía aún más que el anterior, y cuando eso ocurría me olvidaba de todo. Me encerraba en mi burbuja personal donde sólo él podía entrar.

Edward estuvo un rato más conmigo, hasta que una de las enfermeras nos dijo de una manera muy cortes que era hora de que yo descansara. Aunque me molestó que nos interrumpiera, ella tenía razón. Carlisle estaba siendo muy condescendiente con nosotros y no quería provocar que se molestara y nos prohibiera seguir viéndonos en días que no tocaba visita.

—Te amo —Me dijo Edward antes de subirse a su auto.

—Yo también te amo —Contesté de vuelta

Para el viernes de esa misma semana Alice ya tendría mis resultados. Y yo simplemente estaba ansiosa por salir de la clínica y empezar de nuevo, como tantas veces lo había pensado.

—_Hola princesa —_La voz de Jazz inundó el ambiente, como todas las noches recibía una llamada de su parte.

—Hola Jazzy —Claramente podía sentir que Jazz estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—_Gracias —_Me desconcertó un poco su respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté con curiosidad.

—_Sabes que me encanta que me digas Jazzy_ —Entonces comprendí el por qué de su alegría.

—Bueno a mi me encanta decirte así —Todo era tan correcto y relajado con él, qué no veía nada de malo en nuestra relación; en la interacción que teníamos. Nos quedamos callados un momento, tan cómodos como siempre, disfrutando de nuestra "cercanía" así fuera tanta la distancia.

—_¿Cuándo te dará Alice los resultados? —_Él más que nadie sabía lo que esos exámenes significaban: Eran mi boleto de salida de la clínica Cullen.

—El viernes por la mañana —Escuché como suspiraba al otro lado de la línea.

—_En realidad me gustaría estar ahí cuando te den los resultados —_A pesar de que me sorprendió su respuesta era obvio que no podía decir que no a Jazz.

—Me encantaría que estés presente —Confesé.

—_Hablaré con el dueño del restaurante en el que trabajo, es un buen hombre, si le digo que mi chica me necesita no dudará en darme el permiso_ —¿Su chica? ¿Escuché bien? ¡Dios! Era tan lindo…

—_¡Ey! Yo…—Empezó a balbucear nervioso —No quise decirlo de esa forma pero…_ —Lo interrumpí antes de que se enredara más.

—No te preocupes, Jazzy, no me incomoda en lo más mínimo que le digas a la gente que soy tu chica —Hubo un tenso silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Estás segura? —_Inquirió inseguro.

—Sí, Ethan siempre se refería a mí de esa forma con todos, si no fuera porque éramos tan parecidos, habrían creído que teníamos una relación —El sonido que hizo Jasper con sus labios no fue para nada alegre, obviamente no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—_Butch, ven acá —Gritó Ethan a uno de sus nuevos amigos; cuando entramos a la secundaria Charlie decidió separarnos. Ethan iría a una escuela militarizada y yo a una escuela católica para "señoritas", irónico pero cierto. Pero eso no nos detenía a la hora de saltarnos las clases, yo siempre me escapaba primero e iba a su encuentro._

—_Te presento a mi chica favorita —Sonreí ya que Butch era uno de los chicos más guapos que Ethan me había presentado. Era alto para tener dieciséis años, con sus músculos marcados, su cabello lo llevaba al ras del coco, era rubio y unos tímidos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas, sus ojos grises quitaban el aliento. Cuando lo vi la primera vez en la distancia se veía magnifico, pero de cerca era glorioso. _

—_A sus pies hermosa dama —Tomó una de mis manos y depositó un casto beso en ella, como era de esperarse Ethan se aclaró la garganta y le dijo de la manera más solemne que tuviera respeto ya que estaba él presente. Butch y yo nos volteamos a ver, como si no creyéramos lo que Ethan acababa de decir y nos echamos a reír como dos locos. Ethan no tardó en contagiarse con nuestras carcajadas. Sintiéndose un poco ridículo por su escenita fallida de celos fraternales._

La conversación con Jazz no duró mucho después de eso, él tenía que trabajar y era hora de que yo visitara el país de los sueños. Estaba extasiada, emocionada por todo lo que se venía, no podía creer que pronto saldría. Anhelaba con ansias que llegara el viernes para saber qué me depararía el destino.

La semana pasó volando, cuando menos pensé ya era viernes y me encontraba afuera del consultorio de Alice, aún mas ansiosa que cuando me levanté. Jazz se encontraba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano fuertemente para darme su apoyo incondicional. Cuando Alice me indicó que podía pasar, se dio cuenta que no venia sola y pese a que yo creí que le diría que no podía entrar, lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa que el correspondió de igual forma. Había un vínculo especial entre ellos, se notaba a leguas, tal vez en una vida pasada ellos estuvieron juntos.

—Tomen asiento por favor _—_Nos señaló las sillas que estaban justamente frente a ella, tomó un fólder de uno de sus cajones y le dio una rápida leída. Sentía que de un momento a otro podría explotar, ansiaba que me dijera que podía irme. Jazz dio un pequeño apretón en mi mano y volteé a verlo. Articuló con sus labios la palabra "_te quiero" _sonreí en respuesta y le contesté con un "_yo también te quiero"_.

El tiempo se hizo lento y Alice no decía nada, Jasper sólo hacía círculos en mi mano tratando de calmarme y lo estaba consiguiendo, empezaba a relajarme cuando Alice rompió el silencio.

—Isabella —Comenzó mientras apartaba la vista del fólder azul —Se te hicieron infinidad de pruebas, tanto físicas como psicológicas, se hizo un estudio de campo sobre el lugar a donde irías cuando salieras de aquí, el mismo Jasper te puede decir la variedad de pruebas que se les hizo a sus padres —Alice sonrió y eso me dio un poco de confianza.

—La responsabilidad en los padres de Jasper es muy grande, tendrán que lidiar con dos adolescentes, casi adultos —Se recargó en su silla y empezó a acariciar ligeramente su vientre que estaba cada vez más abultado.

—Aun hay muchas cosas que tratar, Bella, y necesito que pongas mucho de tu parte —Me tensé en el acto. Eso quería decir que no me iría que no había pasado esas absurdas pruebas y que todo lo que hice fue en vano.

—Sin embargo, el ambiente aquí ya no es bueno para ti, y tu deseo por salir de la clínica es inmenso —Sonrío mientras se levantaba de su lugar, y se ponía a mi lado —Y en lo que a mí respecta no veo el por qué de que tengas que seguir aquí —Cuando escuché esas palabras me levanté como resorte y rodeé a Alice con mis brazos, ella correspondió el abrazo de igual forma.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —Gritaba eufóricamente mientras tenía a Alice aún en mis brazos. Me separé un poco para poder respirar y dejar que ella lo hiciera de igual forma.

—Solo, tienes que seguir ciertas reglas, Bella —Me observó con solemnidad y yo sin dudarlo asentí, me sentía en la gloria.

—Vendrás a terapia cada tres días exceptuando los fines de semana —Me invitó a sentarme de nuevo y en cuanto lo hice tomé la mano de Jazz entre mis manos.

—Cualquier cosa que ocurra, por pequeña que sea, me llamarás—Suspiró—Aún no me has contado que pasó esa noche, pero estoy segura que estando afuera te relajaras y simplemente fluirá cuando llegue el momento —Acarició su vientre una vez más.

—Los Whitlock serán tus tutores directos. Sé que ya eres mayor de edad, pero…. En estos casos se recomienda tener ese tipo de supervisión —Yo tan sólo atinaba a asentir a todo lo que me decía. No era necesario negarme, así me dijeran que me acompañarían a todos lados no me importaba, al fin tendría una familia.

—Bueno, puesto que no creo que te concentres mucho, y que tienes visita —Miró cálidamente a Jazz y luego a mí —La sesión ha terminado —Yo sonreí y me levanté de mi lugar.

—¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí, Alice? —Pregunté, aliviada y sonriente. Sonrío como si se le hubiera pasado ese pequeño gran detalle.

—¿Te parece bien, mañana? —Definitivamente amaba a Alice. Me abalancé una vez más contra ella y le di un abrazo más delicado que el anterior, deposité un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas.

—¡Gracias! Eso sería perfecto —Sonrió.

—Entonces así será, Bella. Mañana a estas horas estarás cruzando las grandes puertas de la entrada para enfrentar todo lo que te depare el destino y la vida misma—Tomé la mano de Jazz y me encaminé a la puerta, Jazz venía pisándome los talones y justo antes de abrir la puerta me giré y miré sobre mi hombro a Alice.

—Una vez más, gracias por todo Alice —Salí de ahí sin esperar respuesta de su parte. Justo cuando se cerró la puerta me abalancé contra Jazz, él me sujeto en sus brazos y me elevó haciendo que pusiera mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, los dos jadeamos por la sorpresa y quedamos frente a frente, con nuestras narices rozándose. Un paso en falso y nos besaríamos.

Entonces a lo lejos escuché cómo se aclaraba alguien la garganta, inmediatamente mis mejillas y las de Jazz se tornaron rojas, coloqué mi cabeza en su cuello y él me bajó lentamente hasta depositarme en el piso. Cuando volteé a ver a la causante de tal sonido me sonrojé aún más. La cara de Alice era un poema al desconcierto, pero había un brillo en su mirada que no podía descifrar.

—Lamento interrumpir —Dijo aclarándose la garganta —Pero tienes una llamada, Bella, acaban de pasármela de recepción —La miré desconcertada ¿Quién podía llamarme? Alice al parecer pudo leer mis pensamientos y solo dijo de modo cortante:

—Edward —Entonces la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo y sentí algo frío recorrer mi sistema, y daba gracias a dios de que fuera Alice la que nos vio y no él. No sé lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer si nos ve en tremenda situación, ya tenía bastante drama con lo que había pasado hacia unas semanas. Aún el recordarlo me daba escalofríos.

—¿Hola? —Contesté insegura, aún no me recuperaba de la sorpresa.

—Hola cariño, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué noticias me tienes? Alice no quiso decirme nada —Se escuchaba tan alegre, tan entusiasmado y yo sentía un ligero sentimiento de culpa, poco a poco empezaba a sentir como la seguridad llegaba una vez más a mi sistema, olvidándome de ese sentimiento tan horrible que era la culpa. Entonces volteé a ver hacía el pasillo y ahí estaba Jazz mirándome, con sus ojos azules como el cielo, y con ese leve manto de tristeza en ellos. Me sonrió, mas la luz jamás llegó a sus ojos, sólo dijo "_te espero en tu habitación"._ Asentí y me volteé a contestarle a Edward que seguía en la línea esperando mi respuesta.

—Todo ha ido excelente, mañana salgo de la clínica —Se escuchó un leve gruñido al otro lado del teléfono y no pude evitar sonreír, era tan típico de él hacer ese tipo de sonidos tan sexys, tan varoniles, que me fascinaban.

—Esta noche te ayudaré a empacar, ¿Te parece? —Lo pensé por un momento, sin duda tenía que verlo, pero ¿Y si Jazz se quedaba y se sentía incomodo, con la presencia de Edward? ¡Dios! Esto era tan confuso.

—¿A qué hora vendrás? —Se escuchaba cómo movía papeles y soltaba una que otra maldición.

—En cuanto arregle este desastre. Tuve muchas consultas y tengo montones de expedientes en mi escritorio—Explicó apenado—En hora y media estoy ahí —Al menos tendría un buen rato para platicar con Jazz antes de que Eddy llegara-pensé-.

—Te amo —Susurró. Sonreí como boba, era tan lindo cuando me decía cosas tan dulces, aún no creía que estuviéramos juntos.

—Yo también te amo —Y entonces colgué, Alice estaba en la entrada observándome, tan detenidamente que me sentí intimidada.

—Creo que no eres tonta para saber qué ocurre aquí, ¿Verdad, Bella? —Claro que sabía lo que pasaba, pero ¿Cómo detenerlo?, yo no quería perderlo.

—Mira Bella, si yo estuviera en tu lugar me quedaría con el chico de ojos azules, pero está más que claro que tú amas al chico de ojos verdes —Suspiro con pesar —Debes de poner en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo de cada uno, y entonces partir de ahí. Tienes que detener esto de alguna forma antes de que alguno de los tres salga lastimado —Me sonrió cálidamente. Y acarició una de mis mejillas.

—Como te dije una vez, jamás pierdas tu esencia, Bella, y cualquier cosa que decidas estaré ahí para ti —Asentí aturdida y le di las gracias, saliendo de su consultorio a toda prisa. Tenía que hablar con Jazz respecto a lo que pasó.

—Bella —Uhh ¿Qué cambió? ¿Dónde quedó el princesa?, miré a Jazz desconcertada, tenía la mirada ausente, ese no era mi chico de ojos azules. Parecía otra persona.

—Creo… que es hora de irme…. —Dijo patéticamente —Es demasiado tarde y tengo que entrar a trabajar en unas cuantas horas —Eso no era más que una mentira, estaba segura que pidió el día libre para estar conmigo.

—No quiero que te vayas —Susurré con cautela, lo quería conmigo —Por favor… —Y eso lo desarmó por completo. Levantó su mirada y nos quedamos viendo por largo rato. Sin dudarlo se fue acercando a mí lentamente, había mucha tensión, melancolía, temor, rabia, dolor, incertidumbre, estábamos ajenos a lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, solo existíamos nosotros.

Me levantó del suelo y me tomó en sus brazos, sólo que esta vez yo no rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Lo abracé y me abrazó como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Jazz me amaba no cabía duda, su mirada atormentada, cada que me veía con Edward era insoportable para mí. Mas sin embargo lo que yo sentía por Edward era muchísimo más fuerte. O al menos eso creía en ese momento.

—No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros princesa —Yo mantuve mi cabeza en su cuello, nos amoldábamos perfectamente, su olor era magnifico y su calor era único. Me sentía tan miserable por no poder amarlo como él quería.

—Tú eres lo único que tengo, Jazz, y no quiero perderte —Nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo un largo rato, sin darme cuenta estábamos sentados en mi cama y yo estaba sentada en su regazo. No hacía falta decir nada más, cada uno sabía qué papel jugaba en la vida del otro. Y por el momento era perfecto.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que llegó Edward, y todo se volvió tenso, obviamente Edward no quería a Jazz, y mi amigo…. Ponía todo de su parte para tratarlo bien, Jazz era una persona sencilla, no tenía dinero pero era aún más educado que Edward y yo juntos.

—Princesa, mi mamá estará tan contenta cuando llegues a casa… —Sonreí como boba imaginando cómo sería el día que llegara a la casa Whitlock. Hacía una hora que Jazz se estaba despidiendo y Edward cada vez era más desagradable con él.

Cuando se fue, inmediatamente encaré a Edward y lo fulminé con la mirada. No era necesario que fuera tan grosero y antipático con Jasper, y mucho menos querer hacerlo sentir menos.

—Es el colmo Edward —Bufé exasperada —Has sido un arrogante de mierda —Solté de repente, tan sorprendida como él cuando dije la última palabra.

—No te apenes es la verdad, he sido un arrogante de mierda —Sonrío de lado divertido, pero yo continuaba molesta.

—Tienes que comprender que Jasper, ahora es parte de mi familia —Dije con nostalgia, me hubiera encantado que Ethan lo conociera —Por favor —Rogué al borde de las lágrimas —Por fin tendré una familia, Jasper es como mi hermano, te amo, pero no quiero que me hagas elegir —Me miró sorprendido y se acercó a mi rodeándome con sus cálidos brazos.

—Amor, perdóname —Pidió en tono arrepentido —Jamás te pediría tal cosa, tan sólo dame tiempo ¿Sí? —Besó mi frente —Nunca me había enamorado así de nadie, con tal intensidad, me flechaste desde el primer momento en que te vi —Suspiró atrayéndome más hacia él.

—Supongo que necesitarás transporte mañana ¿Verdad? —Obviamente cambió de tema.

—Sí, Jazz vendrá por mi mañana pero la distancia de la clínica a su casa es como de una hora en autobús —Su semblante cambió, era obvio que no le agradaba que viviera en esa parte de la ciudad, pero era mi vida y yo decidía qué hacer con ella.

—¿Tan lejos? —Inquirió con tono contenido —Bella he escuchado historias de esa parte de California y creo que es peligroso—¡Por dios! Otra vez no…Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

—No empieces de nuevo, Edward, por favor —Pedí al borde de la desesperación. Ya había tenido bastantes emociones por el momento como para que él le agregara una pelea más.

—Ok, ok —Fue lo último que dijo mientras continuábamos guardando en cajas todas mis pertenencias-que no eran muchas-pero bueno así continuo el día. Edward y yo comimos juntos en nuestro árbol favorito. Unos ricos y suculentos sándwiches y un poco de jugo de naranja.

Cuando terminamos de empacar todo estaba exhausta y Edward no se veía mejor. Así que optó por ir a su casa y descansar un poco, nos despedimos con un corto pero rico beso. Decidí tomar una ducha antes de ir a dormir.

Cuando sentí el agua correr por mi cuerpo, mis músculos empezaron a relajarse, cuando salí de la ducha, me amarré una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, me sequé y me puse una cómoda ropa interior y una de mis pijamas favoritas. Con todo guardado en maletas y pulcramente empaquetado estaba lista para que el día siguiente fuera excepcional.

—Recuerda todo lo que te dije, Bella, cualquier cosa comunícate conmigo —Pidió solemne Alice. Asentí y me despedí de ella con un cálido beso, Carlisle y algunas enfermeras estaban ahí y me despedí de cada una de ellas y de él.

Edward, como siempre, hizo evidente su posición ante Jasper, trayendo con él una fabulosa camioneta _Cadillac Scalade ESV_ negra último modelo. Era impresionante sin duda pero yo estaba acostumbrada a ello, así que bueno no fue tanta mí sorpresa como la de Jazz, que sus ojitos se iluminaron al ver semejante mounstro de cuatro ruedas. Las embestiduras eran de piel con filitos rojos, sin duda fue arreglada a gusto de Edward, todas mis cosas fueron puestas en la parte de atrás mientras Edward se despedía de su tío y Alice, Jasper me ayudó a subir a la camioneta, ya que era un poco alta, él se colocó en la parte de atrás y entonces Edward entró. Literalmente, en todo el camino fue una plática "cómoda" dentro de lo que cabe.

Conforme íbamos recorriendo las cálidas calles de california me sentía explotar, todo era tan bello, tenía tantos años encerrada que olvidé por completo cómo era el exterior a la luz del día. Cuando fui al yate con Edward era de noche y por la mañana estaba más entretenida viendo el semblante dulce y relajado de Edward como para notar algo más a mí alrededor.

—Gira aquí a la derecha Edward —Señaló Jasper con su mano, Edward sólo asintió en señal de que lo había escuchado.

Todo alrededor era humilde pero bonito, el césped de las casas estaba pulcramente podado y arreglado, flores por doquier, todas las casas o en su mayoría estaban pintadas de blanco. Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, era obvio que no era un lugar al cual yo estaba acostumbrada pero a la larga lo haría, moría por vivir esta experiencia.

Cuando aparcamos a fuera de la casa de Jasper, me quedé sin aire. Era perfecta, de dos pisos un gran ventanal adornaba el lado derecho de la casa, la puerta era de madera y la casa estaba pintada de blanco. Un pequeño camino de piedras adornaba la entrada, el césped era de un verde hermoso, y había tulipanes por todos lados alrededor de la cerca de la casa, rojos, blancos, amarillos, lilas, incluso azules… Olía hermoso y en la entrada, abrazados, estaban Evelyn y John Whitlock. Mi nueva familia, entonces ella con la cadencia de una dama se acercó a mí y me abrigó en sus brazos.

—Bienvenida a casa, querida —Besó mi mejilla, tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia donde estaba John.

—Hola hija, bienvenida —Fue tan dulce que sentía ganas de llorar pero esta vez era de felicidad no de tristeza.

—Hola Edward —Saludó Evelyn.

—Señora Whitlock —Contesto él como el caballero qué era.

—Por favor, llámame Evelyn —Sonrió con ternura—Gracias por traer a mis niños a casa, sanos y salvos —Definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta.

Edward no estuvo mucho rato, sólo ayudó a Jasper y a John a subir mis cosas a mi nueva recamara, mientras yo me quedaba con Evelyn en la amplia cocina blanca tan linda como todo lo que estaba en esa casa.

—Me llamas en cuanto te instales ¿De acuerdo? —Sonreí y besé a Edward, era tan protector.

—Claro, lo haré—Nos dimos un beso un poco más largo, y por fin se subió a su camioneta.

—Te amo —Dijo mientras encendía la_ Scalade_. Siempre me ganaba cuando nos despedíamos a decir esa hermosa frase.

—También te amo —Esperé hasta que dio vuelta con la camioneta.

—Es mejor que entres, es hora de la cena —Escuché la voz de Jasper mientras se acercaba.

La cena se pasó volando entre risas y platicas divertidas, me fui a mi recamara que era más de lo que esperaba, todo adornado con colores claros, era muy sencilla pero no por eso menos hermosa la amé en el momento que puse un pie en la entrada de la habitación. Una cama al centro con dos buros a los lados, un pequeño escritorio que daba hacía la ventana, pero lo que más me impactó fue un librero con infinidad de libros de arte y filosofía, definitivamente Jasper me hacía caso siempre que platicábamos. Había varios cuadros en el cuarto con fotos de Jazz conmigo, de cuando fue su despedida en la clínica, incluso había fotos con Edward.

Mi favorita fue una donde estábamos Edward, Jasper y yo sonriendo a la cámara. Yo estaba en medio de los dos, Edward tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, me veía tan pequeñita, Edward sonriendo de lado para la cámara y Jazz bastante cerca de mi, sin perder de vista mi rostro. Mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacía Jazz y sonreía.

Hacía dos semanas que me había mudado a casa de Jazz y todo iba bien, sus papas eran excelentes personas y me trataban como si fuera su hija. Hablaban conmigo y me aconsejaban, la relación que estábamos desarrollando Evelyn y yo era la de madre e hija, siempre que salía con Edward me esperaba para que pudiéramos platicar de cómo fue la cita. Todo era hermoso.

—Princesa, ¿Me acompañas al parque? —Jazz entró a mi recamara sin tocar como ya era costumbre, no me molestaba en lo más mínimo que lo hiciera.

—Sí, sólo me pongo los tenis, tomo una sudadera y nos vamos —Salimos de casa alegres, como siempre tomados de la mano. Íbamos tonteando y jugando como unos niños, el parque no estaba muy lejos de casa así que no era necesario tomar el autobús, cuando íbamos llegando al parque noté que alguien nos seguía, tenía días sintiendo eso, como si me estuvieran observando.

Me empezó a entrar un poco de miedo pero trataba de aparentar estar bien, no era posible que fuera tan paranoica, después de tanto tiempo…

—Señorita Isabella —me tensé en el acto, esa voz…. Me giré y ahí estaba él, Félix el que era chofer de mi abuelo, ¿Pero qué hacía aquí? Sonreí.

—Por fin la encontramos —Continuó ¿Quién me buscaba? ¿Acaso escuché bien? Su comentario me descolocó por completo.

Entonces vi algo que no había notado, la camioneta blanca último modelo que estaba aparcada detrás de Félix. Con los vidrios ligeramente polarizados, pude ver claramente como descendía de ella un hombre alto y robusto con su cabello canoso por el paso de los años. Tan grande e imponente como lo recordaba.

Estaba ante mí: Emmanuel Swan con su mirada triste y viéndome con añoranza.

—_Mi pequeña, Isabella, por fin te encontré —_No fui consciente de nada, solo sentí como los brazos de Jazz me sostenían y yo caía en un profundo sueño…. Del que no estaba segura de querer despertar.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

_¿Eso no lo esperaban verdad? Espero les haya gustado, el capítulo estuvo larguito y los próximos que vienen están casi igual o más largos…._

_Muchas gracias chicas por sus riviews, alertas y favoritos y a las que solo leen…. Mi intención era publicar antes pero por causas de fuerza mayor ya no se pudo…_

_**Loquibell:**__Muchas Grax por comentar! Tienes mucha razón, Bella, debe de ponerse las pilas y decidir quién es el indicado. Y pues Edward se calmara ya lo veraz…. Pronto se sabrá su secreto ya cada vez falta menos….. _

_**Jj vulturi: **__Gracias! Qué bueno que te encanta el fic, pronto se sabrá el secreto créeme, y pues no te puedo decir si es muy malo o no…. Creo que eso tu sola lo juzgaras.. =D _

_**Ang: **__Muchas Gracias! Pues qué te diré sobre Jasper…. Solo te puedo decir que es un amor jeje….. Y en cuanto a lo que me preguntaste de Edward, la respuesta es No, pronto se sabrá su secreto créeme…_

_Alice no sería lo mismo sin ti, Meme, Cath un besoo… los quiero…_

_Nhessa (Criss) Gracias por ser mi beta... tqm un beso.. _

_Y ahora si para no alargarme más por último pero no menos importante los invito a que pasen por una linda historia que se llama:_

_Quédate Conmigo de Nhessa_

_(Esta hermosa no se la pueden perder)_

_**Ahora si Cambio y fuera….**_

_**Chapis… **_


	16. Explicaciones

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 15. EXPLICACIONES**_

**_…._**

Cuando abrí los ojos el miedo me invadió, el abuelo no podía estar vivo ¿O sí? ¡Dios! Todo era tan confuso. Enfoqué más mi vista y pude ver claramente la cara de Jazz, que por su expresión, era un manojo de nervios y preocupación. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo observaba una cálida sonrisa se formó en su hermosa cara. Y se acercó a mí.

—¿Cómo te sientes princesa? —Acarició mi rostro levemente.

—Creo…. Que bien… —Comenté por lo bajo.

—¿Fue real? —Lo cuestioné—¿No fue producto de mi imaginación? ¿Tuve alguna crisis? —Se notaba preocupado y tan solo soltó el aire, negando con la cabeza y haciendo señas hizo que le hiciera un sitio en mi cama, se recostó junto a mí.

—Tranquila, lo que viste fue real, tu abuelo está vivo —Me tensé en el acto ¿Cómo era posible que él también me abandonara? ¿Por qué Charlie era tan ruin? Sólo puedo imaginar que lo único que deseaba era separarnos.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Se fue? —Pregunté. Sonrío y me acunó en sus brazos.

—Esta abajo platicando con mamá, está bastante preocupado por ti ¿Sabes? —Sonrío y tomó uno de los mechones de mi cabello.

—¿Quieres verlo? —Tan sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza, teníamos mucho que hablar. Tantas cosas que aclarar.

Cuando Jasper se fue me levanté de la cama y me di una rápida mirada en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre. Se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta, era Jazz:

—Ya está aquí princesa —Lo observé un momento, no quería que estuviera preocupado pero yo no estaba mejor. Me senté de nueva cuenta en la cama, subí mis piernas, las rodeé con mis brazos y deposité mi barbilla en mis rodillas.

—Dile que pase —Sólo asintió con la cabeza y yo me quedé mirando el vacío. ¿Qué le diría a mi abuelo? Estaba tan nerviosa.

—Pequeña —Escuché su voz dulce pero con su tono enérgico tan cariñoso como siempre.

—Habla, dime algo por favor —Se escuchaba angustiado.

—¿Por qué me abandonaste tú también? —Susurré sin fuerzas.

—Yo no te abandoné, Isabella, tú fuiste la que se alejó de mí —Alcé la vista y mi abuelo ya estaba sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama, justo a los pies de la misma.

—¿Qué dices? —Dije curiosa.

—Si, un día Charlie llamó diciéndome que te ibas, le pregunté a dónde y él me dijo que tú no querías que nadie lo supiera y mucho menos yo —El dolor era evidente en la voz de mi abuelo, era lógico que pensara que yo quería eso después de todo lo que paso cuando estuve en su casa.

—Pero… yo…. No… —No podía ni siquiera hilar una palabra, no sabía que decir.

—Shhhh tranquila mi pequeña, a pesar de eso jamás me rendí —Lo volteé a ver sorprendida —Charlie me dijo que te irías a Europa, y a pesar de que había algo que me decía que no era verdad —Suspiró —Ya que a ti no te gusta mucho Europa, contraté un investigador —Sonrió con tristeza.

—Charlie supo hacer tan bien las cosas que curiosamente una Isabella Swan arribó en Europa hace poco más de cuatro años —El semblante de mi abuelo cada vez estaba más tenso y el enojo estaba tomando medidas estratosféricas.

—Esa Isabella Swan, se estaba dando la gran vida ¿Sabes? Siempre sospeché que no eras tú, definitivamente tú no harías eso de derrochar dinero a manos llenas habiendo perdido a Ethan. Simplemente no concebía esa idea —Su tono era tan triste que moría por abrazarlo pero no…. Tenía que estar segura de que él no me abandonó como todos los demás.

—Entonces hace poco más de seis meses, me habló el investigador Aro, para decirme que por fin te encontró —Suspiró —Inmediatamente le hablé a mi asistente y di indicaciones de que mi avión privado estuviera listo para partir a Ámsterdam , pero las noticias no eran nada alentadoras —Ahora la impotencia invadía su voz.

—Estabas en un hospital gracias a una sobredosis —Guardó silenció —Fueron las horas más largas de mi vida, pequeña, el saber que a ti también te perdería me destrozó el alma, tan sólo le pedía a dios llegar a tiempo y verte —Cerró sus ojos.

—Y saber por qué me alejaste, por qué preferiste irte lejos, en lugar de volver a Nashville conmigo —El dolor y la impotencia de mi abuelo era tan grande que me sentía miserable. Yo tan sólo estaba callada viéndolo, grabándome en la memoria este momento que recuperaba a mi abuelito.

—Di instrucciones precisas al investigador para que te atendieran los mejores y que me respondían con su vida si te pasaba algo —Se notaba nervioso, ansioso por abrazarme pero jamás cruzó la línea, tal vez si lo hiciera no retomaríamos esta conversación y los dos lo sabíamos.

—Cuando pisé ese hospital, la piel se me puso de gallina, tenía un miedo enorme de verte así postrada en una cama, enferma y sola. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien—Sonrió con tristeza—El investigador me esperó justo a fuera de la puerta de tu cuarto, se notaba angustiado, y yo imaginé lo peor—Sus manos se hicieron puños y los nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—Sus palabras fueron: Su nieta está muy grave, tuvo una sobredosis con heroína y ahora está en coma, los médicos no están seguros de que despierte —Una solitaria lágrima abandonó sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Pero no hizo por limpiarla y continúo con sus ojos cerrados y las manos empuñadas. A pesar de que su postura estaba un poco más relajada y que yo moría de ganas por abrazarlo, no lo hice, yo sabía mejor que nadie que él necesitaba su espació, era tan parecida a él…

—El cuarto estaba muy oscuro cuando entré, y como yo tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas mi vista era muy borrosa, pude notar como tu cabello color chocolate ahora era de un intenso rojo, aunque tu piel era tan blanca como siempre yo no sentía que esa eras tú, no podrías ser tú —Abrió sus ojos y sonrió —Cuando me acerqué más y tuve la visión completa para verte, el aire abandonó mis pulmones, ¡No eras tú! Esa mujer acabada definitivamente no eras tú. Aunque después me sentí mal por haberme sentido tan alegre no me importó, lo importante era que tú estabas viva —La angustia volvió a su semblante.

—Pero ahora estaba peor que antes, no sabía por dónde empezar, tuve que estar junto a esa enferma semanas enteras, pensando que tal vez ella te conocía; era lo menos que podía hacer por esa extraña —Suspiró—Entonces un día llegué y ella estaba despierta, y gracias a dios no tuvo ningún daño irreversible, así que podía ser de gran ayuda, me lo debía después de todo lo que hice por ella —Se quedó callado y sólo se dedicó a observarme por unos cuantos minutos, sostuvimos nuestras miradas un largo rato.

—La mujer es Ángela Weber, una jovencita que tu padre contrato para hacerse pasar por ti, obviamente ella no sabía nada de ti —Tomó aíre y continuó—Le dio una vida de reina con tal de que nadie supiera dónde estabas. Esa niña estaba tan asustada por haberse metido en semejante problema que lo único que pude hacer por ella fue regresarla a estados unidos, al lado de sus padres, y darles una suma considerable mensualmente para que no corrieran con Charlie y les contaran que descubrí todo —Se levantó de su lugar, recorrió la silla y se sentó justo á mi lado. Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas.

—Cuando regresé a Nashville angustiado y desesperado por no poder encontrarte enfermé. Mi corazón después de tantos años me estaba fallando, me tuvieron que hospitalizar, el investigador empezó su búsqueda en california pero nada… —Su voz era de impotencia total.

—Hace dos meses más o menos, Emmett fue a visitarme a Nashville anunciándome su boda y a presentarme a su prometida Rosalie Hale, lo vi tan tranquilo, Isabella, que lo corrí de mi casa—Él abuelo estaba encolerizado —Le exigí que me dijera dónde estabas, pero sólo se limitó a decirme que tú no querías ver a nadie y que lo desconocías como hermano —Se notaba que intentaba calmarse pero no lo lograba.

—Hablé con Charlie, ya que tuvo el descaro de visitarme junto a la víbora de Renne, obviamente negaron todo lo ocurrido en Europa con Ángela Weber pero aún así no podía hacer nada si no te encontraba —Cerró los ojos.

—Emmett fue a verme hace poco destrozado, llorando y pidiéndome ayuda, me dijo que fue a verte, pero no te encontró —Sonrió con tristeza —Me contó todo, desde el momento en que entraste a la clínica hasta el último día que fue a visitarte, lo mal que se sentía por haberte abandonado, pero él mi pequeña, no tuvo la culpa de nada —Alcé mi vista y fruncí el seño ¿Cómo que no era su culpa? Claro que lo era, me dejó ¡Por dios!

—Él no te dejó —Soltó de golpe.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso Abuelo? —Contesté furiosa —Él jamás se preocupo por llamarme en todo el tiempo que estuve en la clínica —Apretó más mi mano para que le pusiera atención.

—Según Emmett, todo el tiempo estuvo al pendiente, pero tanto tú como Ethan jamás quisieron contestar sus llamadas ni mensajes —Voltee a verlo desconcertada.

—No es verdad, él tenía nuestros números de celular —Murmuré —¿Por qué no nos llamo ahí? —Él abuelo suspiró y trató de sonreír pero ninguna alegría llegó a sus ojos.

—Yo te diré por qué mi pequeña Isabella, por lo que he investigado, tu padre tenía muy bien filtradas las llamadas que ustedes recibían, mensajes y todo—Suspiró— ¿Recuerdas? El futuro de Emmett era muy prometedor, y si él se daba cuenta de lo mal que estaban ustedes no dudaría en volver y auxiliarlos en todo. Obviamente Charlie no quería eso para Emmett—Entonces la realidad calló de golpe una vez más, Charlie era un imbécil que nos arruinó la vida.

—¿Pero Emmett me enviaba cartas? Él sabía dónde estaba —Él abuelo alzó la vista y me miró sorprendido.

—El no sabía dónde estabas, enviaba las cartas a casa y de ahí las enviaba a la clínica, tu padre se encargó de que Emmett no pudiera zafarse de sus deberes, una vez que terminó la escuela Charlie hizo que se quedara en Londres; en las empresas Swan con un puesto directivo —Entonces sonrió.

—Me llamaba constantemente para tener noticias sobre tu paradero pero jamás pude decirle nada, estaban tan mal como él, entonces un día me llama y me dice: Abuelo me he enamorado. No volví a saber nada mas de él hasta hace unas semanas que volvió y me contó todo. Antes de llegar a estados unidos obligó a Charlie a que le dijera tu paradero, era eso o renunciaba a las empresas—No sabía qué pensar. Eran tantas cosas, tanto dolor, tanta incertidumbre, amaba a mi abuelo, y ahora me sentía mal por cómo traté a Emmett aquella última vez que lo vi. Ahora entendía por qué le dolió tanto mi rechazo, el que renegara de él.

Me arrojé a los brazos de mi abuelo y me solté a llorar como aquella vez que desperté en esa cama de hospital, cuando intenté suicidarme en la bañera de su casa.

—_¡Bella! Cariño —Me gritaban, no sabía quién era, ni me importaba — ¡Por dios! Mira nada más cómo estas—El abuelo Emmanuel —Celia, ayúdame, esta toda mojada ayúdame a sacarla de la bañera, esta helada—Mi abuelo gritaba como desesperado, dentro de mi inconsciencia escuchaba sus gritos, las pastillas aún no hacían el efecto que yo deseaba, faltaba poco para encontrarme con mi hermano._

Todo lo que pasaba en mi vida era a causa de Charlie Swan; ese maldito bastardo que nos arruinó la vida. Sus malas decisiones nos han afectado a todos ¿Qué derecho tenía de jugar con nuestras vidas como si fuéramos unos títeres? ¿Quién se creía? ¿Acaso se creía dios? ¡Por dios! Si él era el diablo mismo, al menos para mí.

—Tranquila pequeña —Mi abuelo me mecía entre sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarme.

—No es justo abuelo, me alejó de todo lo que amaba…De todo lo que amo —Sollocé.

—Eso ya no será así ahora que sabemos de lo que ha sido capaz tu padre. No permitiré que se te acerque jamás, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa. Cuando estemos en Nashville podrás empezar a estudiar de nuevo y…. —Me enderecé en el acto y lo miré a los ojos.

—Yo no me iré de aquí abuelo —Solté firme —Este ahora es mi hogar —Entonces el entendimiento cruzó sus ojos y supo que yo no me iría.

—Lo entiendo pequeña, los Whitlock son buenas personas por lo que pude darme cuenta —Sonrió de lado —Y ese chico, Jasper, te ama ¿No es así? —Cuando dijo eso claramente me puse toda rojita de que él se diera cuenta de ello.

—Claro que no abuelo —Sonreí —Él es mi mejor amigo —Aunque no soné muy convencida ya que él soltó una carcajada.

—Si tú lo dices pequeña, así debe de ser, pero si tú vieras lo que yo veo no me dirías lo mismo —Acarició una de mis mejillas —Si tan solo hubieras visto como estaba de preocupado por ti, como te miraba…. —Soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Entonces… Te quedas en california ¿Verdad? —Tan sólo asentí.

—Perfecto haré una cuantas llamadas—Dijo mientras sacaba el celular de su chaqueta de Valentino.

—Celia, he encontrado a nuestra pequeña Isabella, prepara todo que nos mudamos a California—Cuando escuché eso me abalancé contra mi abuelo y empecé a repartir besos por toda la extensión de su cara. Después de unas cuantas instrucciones más que le dio a Celia, su asistente personal desde hacía más de veinte años, me volteó a ver con su penetrante mirada.

—En cuanto a Charlie y Renne, les hare una visita —Me tensé en el acto —Tranquila no les diré que te encontré, dios me ayude a no cometer una barbaridad, después de todo Charlie es mi hijo ¿No? —Trató de de bromear pero no consiguió aligerar el ambiente.

—De ahora en adelante no tienen mi apoyo, ni moral, ni económico que es el que en realidad les importa —Permanecí callada

—¿Estás de acuerdo con ello? —Era lo menos que se merecían, definitivamente era una buena forma de que empezaran a pagar por todo.

—Si —Contesté segura.

—Entonces, así será mi pequeña —Suspiró —En cuanto a Emmett, él quiere verte y yo no puedo negarle el derecho de saber dónde estás —Sonreí al recordar a mi hermano oso.

—Prepararé una cena aquí en casa, tú y él pueden venir, ¿Te parece bien? —al menos era un buen comienzo y tenía que ver a mi hermano.

—Me parece perfecto mi niña hermosa —Sonreí pero aún tenía una duda, ¿Cómo me encontró?

—Por cierto, agrádesele a Alice Cullen el que te hayamos encontrado —Definitivamente Alice era un ángel que siempre estaría ahí para mí.

_Muchas gracias Alice…._

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Bueno chicas como podrán darse cuenta el abuelo Emmanuel es un amor, y ya todo empieza a estar bien para Bella… Y como lo prometí actualice pronto! Espero os haya gustado… _

_Muchas Gracias a todas aquellas, que comentan, me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos… Y a las que solo leen…_

_Loquibell: Gracias! Qué bueno que te gusto el cap. Como ya te pudiste dar cuenta ese fantasmita del pasado llego para bien a la vida de Bella que ya está saliendo del hoyo, y hasta el momento todo relajado con Eddy… Un beso.. _

_Jj Vulturi: Bueno como ya te pudiste dar cuenta tiene buenas intenciones y lo único que quiere es recuperar a su nieta, pues lo de Edward se sabrá en unos cuatro capítulos más me parece, muchas gracias!_

_Gracias a mi hermosa beta Nhessa tqm… Alice mNm no sería lo mismo sin ti…._

_Meme (L), Cath donde quiera que estés un beso…_

_Y por último chicas ¬¬ por andar viajando en la net buscando fics entre al blog "Luna Nueva Meyer" y ahí está un fic de una tal Burbujinclea (Qué también tiene cuenta en FF) en el cual al leerlo me di cuenta que ha plagiado mi idea, deformándola un poco aunque ay partes muy similares, así como también descubrí que plagiaron completamente el fic de Nhessa El pacto. _

"_Chicas no al plagio" Unámonos para evitarlo…_

_**Chapis… **_


	17. Revelaciones

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 16. REVELACIONES**_

**_…._**

—Charlie me dijo qué habías muerto —Murmuré después de un rato en el que el silencio nos invadió.

—¿Cómo? —Gritó sorprendido.

—Sí, Charlie me llamó a la clínica para decirme que habías muerto de tristeza…—Continué hablando con dolor —Por eso cuando salí de la de la clínica Cullen no te busqué —Terminé por decir.

—¿Por qué crees que mintió? —Pregunté con dolor.

—Mi pequeña, tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que Charlie es capaz, ¿No es así? —Con pesar asentí.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, pero…. ¿Algún día me contarás lo qué ocurrió? —Era de esperarse que el abuelo quisiera saber la verdad, pero ahora no era el momento.

—Tan sólo dame tiempo, por favor…. —Susurré patéticamente.

—Tendrás todo el tiempo que desees, mi pequeña —Él siempre era así: Dulce y tierno, y lo amaba por eso.

Dormí en compañía de mi abuelo, a pesar de que me sentía protegida y querida en casa de Jazz, no se comparaba en nada con la seguridad y confianza que me daba mi abuelo.

Él a pesar de vivir lejos fue la imagen paterna que tanto necesitaba y quería, Emmanuel Swan que no tenía nada que ver con él desgraciado de mi padre, regresaba a mi vida.

A pesar de ser padre e hijo eran como el agua y el aceite, muchas veces de pequeña me tocó ver como mi abuelo intentaba acercarse a Charlie y él simplemente le rehuía. Ponía su distancia implantando en medio de los dos un muro inquebrantable. Hasta que un día, mi abuelo, se cansó de buscarlo.

—¿Por qué Charlie era tan seco contigo? —Pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

—Él me culpa de la muerte de tu abuela —Dijo con pesar.

—Pero… si la abuela tenía cáncer, según me has contado —Sonreí al recordar la historia de amor de mis abuelos.

—Sí, pero él siempre pensó que yo no hice lo suficiente por salvarla —La tristeza invadió su semblante —Pero cuando se le detectó el cáncer estaba bastante avanzado y no había mucho que hacer, solo esperar que no sufriera más de lo necesario —Sus ojos se rosaron pero continuó hablando.

—Murió dormida en la calidez de mis brazos, según los doctores que la atendían, no sufrió —La nostalgia en su voz era abrumadora. Lo abracé y así permanecimos hasta que escuchamos unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

—¿Princesa? —Jazz se asomó por la puerta y sonrío, como siempre sus ojos brillaban.

—Edward está al teléfono ¿Le tomas la llamada? —Siempre hacía una mueca cuando decía el nombre de Edward pero se veía tierno y lo trataba bien -a pesar de todo-.

—Buenos días señor Swan —Saludó a mi abuelo, quien le sonrío de vuelta en señal de saludo.

—Sí —Mi entusiasmo era evidente, salté de la cama para contestar la llamada —Ahora vuelvo abuelito—Solté de golpe mientras salía de prisa de mi habitación.

—¿Bueno? —Contesté sin aliento gracias a la carrera que di para atenderlo rápido.

—Amor, otra vez corriendo para tomar la llamada_—_El tono entusiasta en su voz me hizo sentir aun más feliz.

—Ya sabes que tengo que hacerlo —Dije divertida

—Quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí—Solté de golpe.

—¿En verdad? —La curiosidad en él era evidente.

—Sí, de hecho son dos personas muy importantes para mí —Estaba tan emocionada porque conociera a mi abuelo y a Emmett, moría por ver sus reacciones.

—¿Me dirás quiénes son? O ¿Tendré que esperar_?—_Obviamente quería que fuera una sorpresa así que no le diría nada.

—Tendrás que esperar, está noche los conocerás —Anuncié divertida.

—Bueno entonces, estaré encantado de asistir, ¿Sobre qué hora tengo que llegar?—Se escuchaba tan pleno, tan sereno que moría por verlo y besarlo.

—A las ocho en punto todo estará listo —Me sentía explotar.

—_Te he extrañado ¿Sabes? —Murmuró por lo bajo al otro lado de la línea._

—No tanto como yo —Era algo incomodo platicar con él así, en una casa tan pequeña todos podían escuchar claramente nuestra interacción o al menos deducir que decía la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Me sentía observada, alcé la vista y en el principió de las escaleras estaba la imponente figura de mi abuelo y a un lado de él, estaba aquel al que me dolía lastimar con el sólo hecho de contestar la llamada de mi novio. Pero en el corazón no se manda y mi lugar era al lado de Edward.

—Edward, tengo que colgar —Rayos jamás lo llamaba Edward a menos que estuviera molesta, o en este caso incomoda.

—Vale, ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?—Me sentía miserable; por una parte Edward estaba al otro lado de la línea emocionado con la plática y yo pensando en no herir a mi mejor amigo. No podía retirar la mirada de Jasper, qué estaba más que incomodo.

—Sí, estoy bien —Mentí —Es solo qué estoy nerviosa, la cena de hoy es muy importante, no puedes faltar ¿Entendido? —Con o sin amenaza él vendría.

—_Claro que si cariño, solo la muerte podría impedirme no ir a verte esta noche —_Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

—¡Dios! Edward jamás juegues con eso —Dije furiosa.

—_Tranquila, amor, soy médico ¿Recuerdas?—_Traté de llevar un poco de oxigeno a mis pulmones para tranquilizarme.

—Perdón, es sólo qué no me gusta pensar que puede ocurrirte algo —Admití sin importarme que me estuvieran escuchando.

—_Bueno, tranquila te veo en la noche—._

—Te amo —Coreamos los dos al mismo tiempo, una estruendosa carcajada brotó de sus labios.

—_Bueno creo qué estamos en la misma sintonía ¿A qué sí?—_Sonreí: el momento tenso estaba en el olvido.

Corté la llamada y me enfrenté a la mirada preocupada de Evelyn y de mi abuelo que estaban sentados a unos pasos de mí disfrutando del maravilloso café que solía preparar la primera. Y Jazz no se veía por ninguna parte.

—¿Dónde está? —Pregunté sin dirigirme a nadie en especificó.

—Salió a caminar, querida —Contestó Evelyn con cariño pero evidentemente preocupada—Dijo que regresaba en un rato —Obviamente era una clara advertencia de que no lo siguiera.

—Siéntate a disfrutar de este maravilloso café, pequeña —Intervino mi abuelo, la tensión en la sala era palpable.

—De repente también me dieron ganas de caminar —Contesté, nadie evitaría que fuera por Jasper.

—Querida, dale tiempo, por favor…. —Susurró Evelyn—Si estuvieras en su lugar también querrías estar sola —Volteé a verla y después desplacé mi mirada hacía el abuelo y él tan sólo movió su cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con Evelyn.

Pero mi corazón me gritaba que no era lo correcto, yo tenía que estar con él. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta a punto de girar la perilla cuando la dulce voz de Evelyn rompió el silencio.

—Creo que dijo qué iría al parque—Susurré un gracias antes de salir disparada por la puerta para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Casi cayéndome llegué hacia donde él estaba, sentado en uno de los columpios en los que solíamos sentarnos cuando íbamos al parque. Su semblante era sereno, Jasper era tan guapo…Y viéndolo ahí tan vulnerable me di cuenta que lo amaba…. Y me sentía culpable por hacerlo sufrir.

Unas ansias locas me hicieron acercarme a él y plantarme justo en frente de él, cuando me vio se sorprendió pero mantuvo la mirada fija en mis ojos. Se levantó del columpio y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Se fue acercando lentamente y yo no se lo impedí. Nuestros labios hicieron contacto y los dos soltamos un ligero suspiro; su sabor era riquísimo, fresco y dulce a la vez. Subí mis manos a su cuello, me aventuré un poco y mordí su labio inferior, cosa que hizo que soltara un leve gruñido por lo bajo, fue bajando sus manos por mis costados hasta que las posiciono en mi cintura e hizo que estuviéramos en un contacto tan intimo que me ruboricé como nunca.

El encuentro era tan intimó y tan dulce qué no quería que terminara. Me sentía morir y no precisamente porque estuviera haciendo algo malo, al contrarío sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Y por eso me dolía en el alma.

Nuestra química era única pero yo no podía hacerle esto a él. Jasper no lo merecía. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando pero en ningún momento él soltó mi cintura, al contario, me apretó más hacia él y así permanecimos un buen rato con los ojos cerrados y nuestras frentes unidas. Nuestra respiración se fue normalizando poco a poco.

—Me amas, puedo sentirlo —Susurró con tristeza —Pero, le amas más a él, ¿Verdad? —Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho, Jasper me conocía muy bien. Y sabía que si lo había besado fue porque no quería perderlo por ningún motivo. Quería que él sintiera cuánto me importaba.

—Perdóname —Susurré—He sido tan tonta, créeme si él no estuviera, simplemente me sentiría libre de amarte plenamente a ti—Murmuré por lo bajo.

—Pero lo que siento por él es aún más fuerte qué lo que siento por ti —Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, lo miré y se veía tan sexy con su cabello despeinado, con sus labios hinchados, su piel sonrosada y su mirada azul rebosante de alegría.

Me atrajo hacia sí y me abrazo aún más fuerte de lo que ya me tenía, puso su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y yo me acurruqué en su pecho. Podía olerlo perfectamente y él hacía lo mismo, de la nada los dos empezamos a llorar, como dos amantes que no podrían estar juntos por temor de perderse. A pesar de qué sabíamos que funcionaria, no queríamos arriesgarnos, no podíamos perder esa relación tan hermosa que teníamos y entonces las cosas ya estaban claras entre nosotros. Siempre estaríamos ahí el uno para el otro pero como amigos. Lo único que nos quedaba era este hermoso momento para atesorarlo en nuestra memoria por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Regresamos a casa tomados de la mano como siempre, permanecimos en silencio a partir de que nos separamos. No era necesario decir nada. Justo cuando íbamos llegando a casa escuchamos como alguien gritaba el nombre de Jasper, nos giramos sin soltarnos la mano y ahí estaba ella:

Alta, delgada, con su cabello negro rizado, blanca como la nieve y con unos ojos color avellana que brillaron con luz propia cuando Jasper clavó sus ojos en ella. Era evidente que a ella le gustaba Jasper, de eso no me cabía la menor duda. Celos…. Fue los que sentí cuando él le sonrió.

—¿Christine? —Inquirió inseguro.

—Sí —Contestó ella patéticamente. Sin soltarme la mano hizo que camináramos en dirección a ella.

_¡Pero por dios! ¡Isabella! Para tu carro, lo acabas de rechazar, ¿Acaso estás loca? _Me gritaba mi subconsciente.

¿Por qué sentía este dolor en mi pecho? Era tan egoísta. No podía estar con él pero tampoco concebía la idea de verlo con otra. Intenté justificarme pensando en que estaba así de posesiva gracias al momento que acabamos de compartir y ella lo arruinó.

—¡Dios! Estás tan cambiada, ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos? —Jasper se acercó a ella y le besó ambas mejillas. Ella se ruborizó patéticamente por el acercamiento y estuve a punto de rodar los ojos, pero me contuve. _¡Isabella! Cálmate_. Me dije. Estaba siendo tan infantil y egoísta…

—Pues cerca de tres años —Jazz sonrío cuando ella contestó.

—Cierto, antes del accidente —Recordó serio.

—¿Pero qué has hecho? —Le preguntó, y yo estaba al borde del colapso. Estaba siendo ignorada olímpicamente así que intenté zafarme pero él apretó su agarre y volteó a verme como si no comprendiera de qué iba mi actitud

Me sentía tan patética; él siempre soportaba esto o más. Ahora entendía cómo se sentía.

—Christine, te presento a mi Isabella —La susodicha se tensó en el acto y se sorprendió tanto o más que yo cuando escucho el "_mi"._

—Hola, mucho gusto —Extendí mi mano, ella aún sorprendida estrechó su mano con la mía.

—El gusto es mío, Isabella—Su tono sincero y algo abatido me hizo darme cuenta lo tonta que había sido ¿Por qué quitarle a Jasper la oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Quién era yo para impedir que una buena mujer se acercara a él?

—Por favor, dime Bella, el Isabella es muy formal ¿Te parece, Chriss? —Volteé a ver a Jazz y él estaba como siempre con esa sonrisa sincera tan distintiva de él. Y artículo un _Gracias…. _Yo sólo asentí y le sonreí sinceramente a Christine.

—¿Te molestaría que te diga Chriss? —Después de salir de su aturdimiento se relajó un poco y sonrío.

—Para nada, así me dicen mis amigos —Volteó a ver a Jazz y se perdió en su mirada azul. Aclaré mi garganta para atraer su atención de nuevo. Alternó su mirada entre nosotros mientras fijaba sus ojos en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—¿Hace cuanto están juntos?—Nos volteamos a ver desconcertados y entonces el entendimiento cruzó por nuestras mentes. Y nos soltamos a reír como un par de tontos. Nos calmamos un poco, entonces Jazz volteó a verla y le dijo:

—Nosotros no estamos juntos de esa forma que tú piensas, Chriss —Le explicó un poco más calmado. Omitiendo el hecho de que me amaba. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Ella es: Mi mejor amiga —Acarició mi mano con su pulgar y observó a Chriss que solo se fijaba en nuestra interacción.

—Seguro —Contestó de vuelta. Ella no era tonta y sabía que había algo pero no quiso ahondar más en el tema.

Intercambiaron números y platicaron de cosas del pasado de cuando aún iban al instituto. Resultó ser una de las chicas más inteligentes del instituto y recién había vuelto a California y asistía a la universidad del estado donde estudiaba Literatura.

Pidió su traslado una vez que su padre cayó enfermo en cama y tuvo que empezar a trabajar a medio tiempo para ayudar en casa. Ya no se podía permitir pagar una renta en Chicago y con la beca que consiguió se podría mantener perfectamente y ayudar en casa. Ella era el ejemplo de la tenacidad y las ganas de salir a delante a pesar de que la corriente fuera en su contra.

Tenía muchos planes en mente, y si todo salía según lo pensado en algún futuro no muy lejano necesitaría de ella, estaba segura de ello.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta antes de entrar a casa? —Me sorprendió pero acepté.

—Dispara —Le dije divertida.

—¿Por qué te portaste tan hostil con Chriss al principio? —Para nada me sorprendió su pregunta, pero bueno tenía que decir algo.

—No lo sé… Fue extraña la forma en que te miró, y sinceramente no me gustó—Murmuré apenada—Pero cuando vi qué era sincera la primera impresión que tuve de ella cambio—Eso y que yo no tenía derecho de celarlo-pensé.

—Sé, que no me dirás el verdadero motivo pero me conformo con lo que me has contestado—Besó una de mis mejillas y emprendió la carrera hacía la entrada de la casa. A los pocos segundos entré casi pisándole los talones.

Todo estaba listo y yo estaba ansiosa; Edward no tardaría en llegar y mi abuelo estaba en la sala platicando animadamente con Jasper y John, mientras que Evelyn y yo estábamos bastante atareadas en la cocina. El timbre sonó y salí disparada de la cocina gritando cómo posesa que yo abría. Alisé mi vestido blanco con vuelo y ajustado a mi talle y acomodé mi cabello.

Cuando abrí la puerta y vi a la persona que estaba frente a mí, pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Algo insegura me acerqué y me acuné en los brazos de mi gran hermano oso. Que me recibió con una gran sonrisa y con unas tímidas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Duramos un rato así y entre sollozos nos pedimos perdón por ser tan tontos, por no hablar cuando pudimos y habernos dejado llevar por lo que Charlie nos hacía o en este caso decía. Cuando me retiré y le permití la entrada, el abuelo Emmanuel ya estaba a nuestras espaldas observándonos. La emoción en su rostro era única. John, Evelyn y Jazz desaparecieron de mi campo de visión, dejándonos solos para compartir este intimó momento.

—¿Me perdonas?—Sin perder el contacto visual con mi hermano le contesté con un seguro:

—Sí—Su sonrisa se amplió al igual que la mía. Ahora estaba completa, y aunque aún estaba presente el hueco en el que Ethan tendría que estar con nosotros, me sentía feliz.

—Ya habrá mucho tiempo para que platiquen —Dijo el abuelo—Una riquísima cena nos está esperando—Emmett me llevaba abrazada mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala. Edward aún no llegaba. Justo estaba pensando en que él nunca llegaba tarde cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Me zafé de los brazos de mi hermanito; el cuál se sorprendió pero no intentó detenerme.

—Es la única persona que faltaba —Le dije algo apenada, pobre de Edward se tendría que enfrentar a las miradas calculadoras y escrupulosas de mi abuelo y de mi hermano.

Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé helada. Un ramo enorme de tulipanes estaba justo frente a mí, estaba hermoso pero yo moría por ver a la persona que estaba detrás de el. Retiró el ramo lentamente –demasiado para mi gusto- y me enseñó su hermosa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento.

—Hola cariño —Me dijo con su sedosa voz.

—Hola amor —Susurré de vuelta y me acerqué mientras él acunaba el gran ramo en mis brazos y se ponía a mi altura. Tomando mi cara entre sus manos me dio un casto beso. Definitivamente no estaba en un error; le amaba, no había duda de ello. Aunque el beso no fue tan intenso y duradero como el que compartí con Jazz este tenía un significado aún más profundo. Porque el amor era reciproco, nos amábamos tal vez al mismo nivel.

—Ven—Tomé una de sus manos con mi mano libre y lo encaminé hacía donde estaba mi abuelo y mi hermano mayor. Edward parecía un lazarillo al lado de mi hermano que parecía un lobo feroz. Gracias a dios Edward se veía relajado.

—Edward —Apreté su mano y él volteó a verme y sonrío —Estos son Emmanuel y Emmett Swan, mi abuelo y mi hermano mayor. Edward como el caballero qué era extendió su mano solemnemente y la estrechó primero con mi abuelo y un poco después con mi hermano. Por la cara que puso Edward cuando la estrechó con Emmett pude darme cuenta que mi hermanito hizo de las suyas apretando de más su agarre –rodé mis ojos-, no podía ser más infantil.

—Mucho gusto. Edward Cullen —Cuando mi abuelo escuchó su apellido, volteó a verlo sorprendido.

—Eres nieto de Anthony Cullen—Edward sonrío y asintió con su cabeza.

—Vaya así qué tu eres el famoso _Eddi_ de Anthony —Entonces el orgullo se plantó en el semblante de mi abuelo.

—Pequeña el abuelo de éste joven está tan orgulloso de él como yo lo estoy de mis nietos—Guardó silencio y acarició delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos mi mejilla.

—Hace muchos años que conozco a tu abuelo—Edward se tensó un poco—Pero he de reconocer que tengo un par de años de no hablar con él, tú sabes…. Cosas de viejos—Entonces Edward se relajó y tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

—Para mí es un honor conocerlos—Dijo solemne—Y poder pedirles oficialmente permiso para ser el novio de Isabella—Se aclaró la garganta, miró a Emmett sin cohibirse, la mirada calculadora de mi hermano daba miedo. Emmett definitivamente estaba disfrutando como desquiciado del momento, e intentando poner nervioso a Edward. Que en ningún momento bajó la guardia.

—Bueno muchacho, no voy a negar que me sorprende que nos pidas permiso, pero si mi pequeña Isabella está contigo es por algo, así que yo no veo el por qué tenga que negarte el que salgas con ella—Edward sonrió ampliamente y volteo a ver a Emmett, que había endurecido aun mas su semblante.

—¿Tú qué dices? —Se aclaró la garganta. Entonces Emmett estalló en carcajadas rompiendo la tensión del momento, Edward me volteó a ver sorprendido y apretó un poco más nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Tienes mi permiso, pero he de decirte algo estimado _Eddi_—Dijo burlón pero con un toque de amenaza en su voz—Le rompes el corazón a mí hermanita y te las verás conmigo, ¿Entendido?—Su sonrisa se amplió y me miró juguetón.

—Ahora si enana, pon eso en agua y vayamos a cenar que me muero de hambre —Me dirigí a la cocina a buscar un jarrón para colocar los tulipanes en agua mientras Edward se quedaba en la sala saludando a los Whitlock. En todo el rato que estuvimos en las presentaciones de Edward y mi familia, evité mirar a Jazz.

La cena a pesar de todo transcurrió tranquila, todos comentaban y bromeaban, le pregunté a Emmett por su prometida y sólo se limito a decir que ella estaba en New York haciendo una sesión de fotos. Por su expresión al hablar de ella me di cuenta que no era algo de lo que quería charlar en esos momentos. Como todo un Swan necesitaba su tiempo y espacio.

La hora de las despedidas llegó y yo me sentía triste por separarme de ellos tan pronto. Mi abuelo partiría al día siguiente a Nashville para arreglar todo lo referente a su traslado a California y así Charlie no sospechara el motivo real. Y Emmett, a pesar de que ya vivía oficialmente aquí tenía negocios que atender en Londres así que en los próximos tres días no lo vería mucho, a diferencia de la primera vez que nos separamos ahora sí tenía la certeza de qué él volvería. Aún teníamos mucho que hablar y aclarar.

—Nos vemos en una semana pequeña—Susurró en mi oído el abuelo cuando me abrazó para despedirse—Todo el tiempo estaremos en contacto—Sonrió —Además tenemos que hablar de ese negocio que me comentaste—Tan sólo asentí, era el primer paso para lograr mis metas.

—Enana, en tres días vendré a verte, en cuanto llegue a Londres te hablaré y cuando regrese a California éste será el primer lugar al que vendré—Sonrió y me abrazó, plasmó un beso en mi cabeza—Todo el tiempo mi celular estará prendido y estaremos en contacto por medio del Messenger—Ahora todo era tan diferente. _Ojala Ethan estuviera aquí. _Pensé sin poder evitarlo.

Se despidieron de Edward, los señores Whitlock y de Jasper y cada uno se subió a sus respectivos autos. Edward me abrazó y se posicionó a mi espalda y de vez en cuando plantaba besos en mi cuello y mejillas.

—¿Podemos dar un paseó?—Me pidió Edward mientras veíamos los carros alejarse.

—Sí, sólo voy por una chaqueta—Asintió.

—Te espero aquí—Cuando entré a la casa al primero qué vi fue a Jasper sentado en la escalera, y su mirada atormentada me hizo arrepentirme de dar ese paseo.

Intenté acercarme pero él sólo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y a manoteó con una de sus manos ligeramente.

—Tan sólo dame tiempo ¿Sí?—Su semblante triste, me abrumó—Anda, ve, que Edward te espera—El cual estaba de espaldas a nosotros viendo hacía el cielo.

Volteé a ver hacía la sala y ahí estaban Evelyn y John al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros, pero ellos sólo me regalaron una sonrisa sincera y me dijeron:

—Lo entendemos querida, no te preocupes, nada cambiará—Suspiré.

—Gracias —Me aventuré a salir de la casa donde parte de mi corazón se quedaba con Jasper.

En cuanto Edward escuchó mis pasos se giró y extendió sus brazos para acunarme en ellos. Como nunca antes, sentí la necesidad de tenerlo cerca y aspiré su olor a hombre varonil y limpió. Emprendimos la caminata abrazados, él tenía su brazo fuerte en mis hombros y yo rodeaba su cintura, la noche era cálida y tranquila. No decíamos nada pero el vínculo ahí estaba; intacto como siempre.

—Jamás imaginé que encontraría a una persona cómo tú en mi camino—Empezó a decir Edward—Siempre que te veo mi corazón late como desbocado y se quiere salir de mi pecho—Suspiró—No sé cómo explicar el hecho de que por alguna razón inexplicable, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado—Lo volteé a ver sorprendida por el peso de sus palabras.

—Sé que es muy pronto para hablar de ello pero me encantaría que así fueran las cosas—Detuvo nuestro andar y se puso frente a mí.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan—Besó mi frente, sus ojos brillaban, la conexión que teníamos era tan única que no hacía falta decir nada.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber—Se frotó las manos nervioso y se alejó un poco de mí —Es algo complicado pero…. Aún no tengo el valor de hablar de ello—Me dio la espalda y yo me acerqué lentamente a él.

—Y por ello no me siento digno de estar contigo—El tono atormentado en su voz me hizo rodearlo y enfrentarme a él.

—No digas eso, por favor…—Dije temerosa —Cualquier cosa que sea lo resolveremos juntos, y cuando estés preparado me dirás que ocurre—De la nada sus ojos color esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas. Me rodeó con sus brazos y lloró libremente durante un buen rato. Tan sólo me limité a consolarlo y a demostrarle que estaba ahí para él.

—Lo siento, pero no se qué haría sin ti—Había tanta ternura en su mirada que me paré de puntitas y besé sus labios.

—Te amo—Le dije mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos—Por tu cara me doy cuenta que es algo delicado, y sé que tú jamás me expondrías a ningún peligro—Él negó con la cabeza.

—Antes de herirte de alguna forma yo mismo me quitaría la vida —Sonreí.

—No digas eso, Amor, cuando se llegue el momento ahí estaré para ti—Su mirada de amor me llenó el alma.

_Tan sólo esperaba ser lo bastante fuerte para afrontar aquello que atormentaba tanto a Edward…_

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_¿Tendré que esconderme? Espero que no… Bella ya decidió... ¿Habrá elegido bien?, ya estamos a dos capítulos de saber el secreto de Edward… _

_Como siempre gracias por sus riviews, alertas y favoritos y a las que solo leen…_

_Jj Vulturi: ¡Gracias! No desesperes, ya falta poco para saber el secreto… Y bueno ya apareció Emmett espero te haya gustado el reencuentro. _

_Loquibell: Al contario, gracias a ti por comentar =D Y pues pensare seriamente lo que me dijiste sobre que hacerles a Charlie y a Renne jaja, y bueno ya viste por quien se decidió Bellita, ya falta poco para saber el secretito._

_Gracias Nhessa por ser mi hermosa Beta tqm besitos… Alice esto no sería lo mismo sin ti tqm.. Cath donde quiera que estés un beso… _

_Meme gracias por estos 4 años… _

_¿Merezco Riview? Recuerden que es el alimento de la autora un beso… _

_Cambio y fuera…. _

_**Chapis…**_


	18. Cumpleaños Casi Perfecto

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**_

* * *

_**Advertencia: Chicas hace poco cambie el rating de mi historia de T a M y en este capítulo hay lemmon, si son menores de edad o no les gusta brínquenselo. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 17. CUMPLEAÑOS CASI PERFECTO**_

_**….**_

Trece de septiembre: Veinte años ¿Cómo llegue hasta este día? Que irónico; hubo un tiempo en el que no me gustaba festejar ésta fecha, definitivamente los últimos cuatro años no había tenido forma de hacerlo. Para mi nada fue fácil y mucho menos porque los pasaba sola, la última vez que festejé mi cumpleaños fue cuando cumplí quince. Hace ya cinco años de ello.

Por un sinfín de motivos no lo olvidaría nunca. Ese fue el principio de lo que aconteció unos meses después. Faltaba tan poco para que Ethan cumpliera años de haber fallecido, que a pesar de querer compartir con mi familia este momento no me sentía plena al hacerlo. Así que sólo accedí a que el abuelo organizara una pequeña cena con nuestra familia y los amigos de confianza, en pocas palabras a los Cullen que conocía.

Después de la cena partiría a un glorioso fin de semana en la casa de playa de Edward –una promesa, era una promesa- había sido tan cuidadoso y cariñoso conmigo los últimos días que me sentía la mujer más querida y amada del planeta entero.

Me estaba volviendo tan patética

—Bells —Evelyn me veía desde el umbral de la puerta, con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa Lyn? —Sus ojos brillaron. Desde que llegué a casa empecé a llamarla así, por simple y mero cariño.

—John y yo hemos estado pensando mucho en lo que regalarte —Comentó apenada —Pero por más que buscamos, no sabemos qué —Un tímido sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Lo has tenido todo y…..—La interrumpí antes de que continuara.

—Ustedes ya me han dado el mejor regalo que alguien puede dar —Su ceño se frunció pero no dijo nada.

—El que me brindaran su amor y cariño, para mi es más de lo que pude haber deseado tener, eso y el hecho de que me abrieron las puertas de su hogar—Sonreí y continué.

—Tienes razón, Lyn, toda mi vida tuve lujos, dinero, poder, comodidad ¿Y qué gané con ello?—El nudo en mi garganta era evidente—No era feliz Lyn, y en el trayecto perdí a mi hermano—Ella tan sólo me escuchaba atentamente.

—De nada me sirvió tener todo eso, por qué los culpables de la muerte de Ethan no pagaron—Expresé furiosa. Evelyn se sorprendió tanto que dio un brinquito hacía atrás.

—Perdón, no lo pude evitar—Me disculpé apenada—Para mi es difícil hablar de ello sin ponerme así—Evelyn sonrió, caminó hacia mi y me acunó en sus brazos.

—No hay nada que perdonar, estás en todo tu derecho de reaccionar así—Acarició levemente mi mejilla—Has sido tan valiente—No pude más y me derrumbé en sus brazos, me aferré a ella con un llanto que me asfixiaba; saqué todo. Todo me superaba. El sentir su calor, su amor hacía mí derrumbó todas mis barreras y terminé por contarle lo infeliz que fui con mis padres.

—Tranquila, corazón, todo estará bien ya lo verás—Acariciaba mi cabello delicadamente—Puedes ver en mi a la madre que nunca has tenido—Limpió las lágrimas que aún estaban húmedas en mis mejillas y su mirada dulce recorrió mi rostro.

—Ahora entiendo porque Jazz te quiere tanto—Empecé a sentir mi rostro caliente –estúpido sonrojo traidor-Evelyn no era tonta y ella sabía en qué punto estábamos Jazz y yo.

—Otra cosa más por la que… —Evelyn no me dejó continuar.

—Shhhh Bells, no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal, yo sé que amas a mi hijo pero a veces no es suficiente—Sonreí agradecida porque comprendiera mi posición.

—Más tarde continuaremos esta charla ¿Té parece?—Tan sólo atiné a asentir.

—¿Tú maleta está lista?—Definitivamente Lyn era una gran madre.

—Claro que sí, prácticamente esta todo—Permaneció un rato en la puerta observándome y lejos de molestarme, me gustó.

—Nos vemos en una hora abajo ¿Te parece?—Preguntó antes de marcharse.

—Sí, ¿Has visto a Jazz?—Tenía toda la tarde sin verlo, y eso no pintaba nada bien, él en estos momentos estaría aquí.

—Tuvo que salir pero no debe de tardar en llegar—Me contestó demasiado deprisa para mi gusto.

—Vale—Me quedé arreglando mi cabello, y retocando mi maquillaje. El vestido que llevaba era elegante, me hacía verme linda y resaltaba lo que tenía que resaltar sin pasar los límites de lo permitido. Me llegaba a la rodilla, era tipo strapless y se ajustaba completamente a mi delgada figura. Los zapatos eran unas sandalias con taco alto y varias tiras cruzadas en color negro. Decidí llevar el cabello recogido en un moño algo despeinado que se veía bastante natural, y mi inseparable juego de gargantilla, aretes y pulsera que me dio Ethan.

Un ligero toque se escuchó en mi puerta….

—Entren—Aún estaba frente al espejo y en el reflejo apareció Jasper con sus clásicas sonrisas que derretirían a cualquiera.

—¿Qué cambió?—Dije divertida—¿Ahora te dedicarás a tocar cada vez que entres? —Esto era raro en él, pero era claro que ya estaba poniendo límites entre nosotros y no lo culpaba, no podíamos continuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el parque hace algunas noches.

—No, es sólo qué creí que…Olvídalo—No presione más, no esta noche. —¿Podrías cerrar tus ojos?—Y así lo hice.

—Ábrelos—Sentí su cálido aliento en mi cara y no pude evitar sonreír. Una pequeña cajita negra estaba frente a mí gracias a que Jasper la coloco en la palma de su mano. Lo volteé a ver sorprendida y me dijo:

—Es mi regalo para ti—Estiré mi mano y abrí la pequeña caja. No podía ser, ¿Cómo lo supo? Era la combinación perfecta de oro blanco y diamantitos que tenía el juego que me había regalado Ethan. El anillo era lo único que faltaba en el juego y Jasper me lo estaba dando.

—¡Por dios!—Me llevé una mano a los labios—Pero…¿Cómo… sabías que faltaba? —Aún estaba en shock, era tan lindo.

—Bueno, aunque no lo creas yo también tengo mis contactos—Soltó una carcajada que llenó la casa entera de alegría.

—Gracias—Las traicioneras lágrimas de satisfacción abandonaron mis ojos y no me importó tener que retocar mi maquillaje –valía la pena hacerlo- me acerque a él y lo abracé como hacía días no lo hacía. Nos separamos y el posó sus labios en mi frente sin rebasar los limites que él mismo se había impuesto. Dolió pero era lo mejor.

—¿Lista?—Me sentí vacía cuando se alejó de mí.

—Sí—Musité

—Te espero abajo entonces—Yo no quería que se fuera.

—Quédate aquí, por favor…—Me sentía tan patética suplicando un poco de su atención. Estábamos en la misma habitación y a pesar del detalle tan lindo, lo sentía tan distante, tan ajeno a mí.

—No, puedo…—Se talló su barbilla y me miró por primera vez a los ojos desde que entró a mi habitación.

—¡Dios, Isabella!—Él tono de su voz me hizo sentir miserable.

—¡Te amo! Y no sabes lo difícil que es para mi estar aquí, y ver esas maletas que me recuerdan que no estarás aquí el fin de semana y…Qué te irás con él—Sus ojos se tornaron rosas.

—Simplemente no puedo—Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo pero rechazó mi toque dando un paso atrás. Sentí como si me dieran una golpe en el estomago, pero yo me lo había buscado.

—Lo siento tanto—Dije con melancolía—Yo también te amo pe…—No dejó que continuara.

—¡No! Tú no me amas, si me amaras estarías conmigo—Su tono era duro, jamás me había hablado así.

—No quiero perderte, eres tan importante para mi—Murmuré—No quiero que estemos así, por favor…—Volví a suplicar.

—Se está haciendo tarde—Suspiró—Te espero abajo, todos están listos—Se notaba arrepentido pero aun así continuo.

—Edward —El nombre salió con trabajo de sus labios—Ha llegado también, ¿Necesitas ayuda con las maletas?—Desvió la mirada.

—No, yo puedo sola —Asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, me aventuré y lo agarré de uno de sus brazos.

—Espera—Dije desesperada, este no podía ser el adiós ¿O sí? Se quedó parado pero no se giró para verme.

—¿Qué pasa?—Susurró, el dolor en su voz era evidente.

—¿Me odias?—No podía más, se giró sorprendido y me tomó en sus brazos.

—¡Por dios! Claro que no princesa—Tomó mi barbilla e hizo que alzara la mirada.

—No podría odiarte, aunque quisiera—Sonrió con tristeza—Mi amor por ti es tan grande que simplemente no sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Dejemos esto para otra ocasión ¿Vale? Es tu cumpleaños y lo he arruinado con mis tonterías—Limpió los rastros frescos que quedaban de mis lágrimas. Me enderecé y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Con los tacos que traía no era necesario que me parara de puntitas para vernos a los ojos.

—No has arruinado nada, yo he sido muy tonta por aferrarme a ti como una loca, sin ponerme a pensar en tus sentimientos—Saqué el aíre que sin darme cuenta había retenido—Te daré tu espacio, no rebasaré esa línea que has interpuesto entre nosotros—Sé sorprendió pero vamos, teníamos mucho tiempo juntos y era más que obvio que ya no era lo mismo a partir de la noche en el parque. Yo sabía lo que perdía al besarlo y aún así lo hice.

Lo vi salir de mi recamara cabizbajo, bajó uno a uno los escalones con las manos en sus bolsillos, derrotado –como me odiaba en estos momentos- regresé a mi posición inicial antes de que él llegara, frente al espejo. Me observé detenidamente. A pesar del llanto el maquillaje no estaba completamente arruinado, jamás me quitaría el anillo que me acababa de regalar, lo puse en mi dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

Me armé de valor, tomé mi maleta y bolso, y bajé lentamente las escaleras. Al pie de la misma me esperaba Edward con un gran ramo de tulipanes rojos, cuando me vio una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro ¿Lo amaba? Si…sólo esperaba no haberme equivocado respecto a él.

—Te ves hermosa amor—Sé acercó a mí y me abrazó, los tulipanes descansaron en mis brazos mientras él se retiraba y besaba mis labios. Teníamos audiencia; Lyn y John estaban ahí, Jasper no estaba.

—Gracias—Dije sinceramente, aún me sentía extraña, triste.

—¿Nos vamos?—Volteé a ver a Lyn quien no me quitaba la vista de encima, John estaba sereno. Los tres asentimos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y Jasper?—Pregunto Edward, yo sólo volteé a ver a Evelyn esperando su respuesta.

—Él se ha adelantado, dijo que nos veríamos en el restaurante—La opresión en el pecho volvió pero traté de disimularlo –este cumpleaños no estaba empezando muy bien-.

Todo el camino estuvimos parcialmente en silencio, una que otra platica entre John y Edward y una que otra intervención de Evelyn. Yo permanecí callada recordando, más allá del dolor que sentía por lo que ocurrió con Jasper, existía esa sensación de vacío que tenía desde hacía casi cinco años. Si todo hubiera sido de otra forma Ethan estaría aquí a mi lado compartiendo conmigo este momento. Pero como el hubiera no existe tenía que ser valiente y afrontar esto con dignidad, con humildad y con valor.

No era fácil olvidar, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero tampoco podía arruinar esto que me estaba brindando la vida y el propio dios al regresarme a mi abuelo y a Emmett y otorgarme sin merecerlo a mi nueva familia: Los Whitlock. Además de tener a Edward a mi lado.

Empezamos a arribar en la zona más cara de California rodeada de centros comerciales, tiendas e infinidad de restaurantes elegantes, se notaba la calidad de vida que llevaba toda esa gente, ese circuló social al que años atrás pertenecí.

Nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual, a poca gente le gustaban los cambios. Si yo hubiera tenido que elegir entre tener todos esos lujos y tener a Ethan a mi lado escogería a mi hermano mil veces antes que tocar el cochino dinero de Charlie.

Cuando llegamos mi abuelo estaba en la entrada de un lindo restaurante. No era tan grande y elegante como los demás pero era lo que yo le había pedido. No quería encontrarme con personas desagradables de mi vida anterior. Si me hacían preguntas no sabría como contestarlas y sólo iba a estar incomoda.

Uno de los empleados del valet parking me ayudó a bajar del BMW de Edward, mientras el abuelo con su andar elegante me recibía con una calida sonrisa y un abrazo.

—Felicidades pequeña—Me dijo con dulzura, entonces ocurrió lo inimaginable. Sentí como me alzaban del suelo y me apretujaban fuertemente un sólo nombre me vino a la mente: Emmett.

—Enana ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!—Empezó a carcajearse, él jamás le dio importancia al que dirán así que no le importó que todos los que transitaban por la calle se nos quedaran viendo. A diferencia de mí que estaba roja por llamar tanto la atención. Y a pesar de eso lo disfruté y empecé a reír junto con él.

—Emmett, baja a tu hermana, ¡Por dios! Hijo la vas a matar—Mi abuelo siempre reaccionaba así.

—Está bien, está bien—Refunfuñó mientras me bajaba, y daba gracias a dios de tocar el piso.

—¿Y Jasper?—Preguntó el abuelo.

—Él decidió venir por su cuenta—Dijo tímidamente Evelyn, el abuelo solo asintió y volteó a ver a Edward.

—Hola Edward—Saludo jovial.

—Señor Swan—Edward se inclinó educadamente.

—Por favor llámame Emmanuel—Le dio confianza mi abuelo.

La mirada de mi abuelo me decía que ocultaba algo, estaba siendo calculador y estaba observando más de la cuenta a Edward quién solo asintió disimuladamente sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Entremos entonces, una rica cena nos espera—Todos entramos en el cálido restaurante que curiosamente estaba sólo, uno que otro camarero estaba ahí. Pero nadie más. El lugar era amplio y elegante, varias mesas rodeaban la pequeña pista de baile con un piso en blanco y negro así era todo el lugar en blanco y negro, sobrio y original.

Trajeron unas cuantas botellas con Champagne de la mejor calidad y sirvieron unas cuantas copas que nos ofrecieron. Aún faltaban personas por llegar: Esme, Carlisle, Alice, su esposo y Jasper. Así que sobraba un lugar, lo cual se me hizo extraño ¿Quién más podría asistir? De seguro Rosalie.

—Emmett—Atraje su atención ya que empezaba a tomar uno de los bocadillos que acababa de traer uno de los meseros.

—Sí…—Dijo con la boca parcialmente llena –nada nuevo en él- a veces era tan burdo.

—¿Rosalie vendrá?—Se puso un poco a la defensiva y esquivó la mirada.

—No—Dijo cortante—Ella y yo terminamos—Terminó.

—¿Qué?—Mi abuelo inmediatamente giró la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Cómo es eso?—Preguntó preocupado mi abuelo—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?—Continúo sorprendido.

—Nos dimos cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro—Su tono era triste—Pero vamos, no es momento de hablar de ello, estamos aquí para festejar a mi hermanita y no pienso aburrirlos con mis problemas en estos momentos—Tomé una de sus manos y le dije:

—Cuando estés listo ahí estaré para ti—Me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

De repente sonó una campanita anunciando que alguien había llegado, el cabello negro azabache de Alice y su perfil de muñeca hizo acto de presencia además de su vientre ya de siete meses. Venía con un vestido morado algo suelto y unas pequeñas zapatillas de piso, en color negro. Atrás de ella venía un hombre alto bastante guapo con cabello castaño claro y ojos color verde que la tomaba delicadamente de su mano. Cuando nuestras miradas hicieron contacto ella sonrió como siempre y se encaminó hacia donde estábamos sentados. Después de las presentaciones pertinentes tomaron asiento, por fin conocía al famoso Demetri Vulturi mejor amigo de mi novio, que era todo un caballero.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Esme y Carlisle Cullen tíos de Edward que no veía desde algunos meses, con Alice era diferente cada tercer día la veía. Mis avances con ella eran buenos y era la única que sabía de mis conflictos entre Jasper y Edward, ella sólo se limitaba a darme su punto de vista pero sin tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión. La última vez que sacamos a colación el nombre de Edward se dio por vencida y me dijo que no insistiría más en el tema. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, tanto Alice como Carlisle estaban relajados. No miraban a Edward como antes, queriéndolo asesinar con la mirada cada que se acercaba a mi o me daba un beso.

Emmett estaba desesperado porque sirvieran la cena pero simplemente no empezaríamos sin Jasper. Cuando le dije que no que esperaríamos un rato más se cruzó de brazos y me fulminó con la mirada, empezó a murmurar cosas como -es una estupidez esperarlo tanto- era tan infantil. Entonces una vez más sonó la famosa campanita, eso quería decir que Jasper había llegado.

Menuda sorpresa me lleve cuando vi entrar a ¿Christine? En un sencillo vestido azul que la hacía ver hermosa, llevaba el cabello suelto y sus rizos impecables como siempre y su maquillaje sencillo, en verdad se veía bonita. Entonces entró en escena el rubio de ojos azules como el cielo que era mi mejor amigo. Se veía tranquilo y relajado, una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro. Christine y él iban tomados de la mano como dos enamorados.

La comprensión llegó de repente, él se estaba dando la oportunidad de conocerla, ella lo quería desde hacía mucho tiempo, la forma en que lo miraba y tomaba su mano lo decía todo. Mentiría si dijera que me sentía feliz, pero como la egoísta que era, no era así.

—Bella—Christine se puso a mi lado.

—Felicidades—Me dio un cálido abrazo—Gracias por permitirme ser participe de tu festejo—Era obvio que Jasper le había mentido, yo en ningún momento la invité.

—No agradezcas, al contrarió gracias por asistir—Extendió una pequeña bolsa blanca para mí.

—Muchas gracias —Me descolocó el hecho de que me diera un regalo, apenas me conocía. Jasper había elegido bien, Chriss era la chica indicada para él. Ella era muy inteligente y sabía que Jasper me amaba, su forma de mirarme era tan especial que cualquiera lo vería. Y aún así se estaba dando la oportunidad de conquistarlo.

Jasper no cruzó mirada conmigo en toda la noche, toda su atención estaba centrada en Christine. La velada pasó tranquila y serena, la comida que se sirvió estaba exquisita, las bebidas y todo era magnifico. Hubo un tipo de comunión especial entre todos, el ambiente tenso poco a poco se disipó y la noche transcurrió sin complicaciones ni momentos incómodos.

La pobre de Lyn desplazaba su mirada entre Jasper y yo inconcientemente, midiendo el terreno y tratando de adivinar como estarían las cosas en casa una vez que pasara este fin de semana. En una de esas tantas veces le sonreí y le dije: todo estará bien, ella tan sólo asintió y no volvió a voltear.

Mi abuelo se levantó de su lugar ya casi para finalizar la noche. Tomó una copa y un tenedor y los hizo chocar para captar nuestra atención, inmediatamente todos volteamos a verlo.

—Antes que nada, muchas gracias por asistir a esta cena en honor a mi nieta—Me sonrío y continúo—En nuestra familia han ocurrido muchas cosas, entre ellas la lamentable perdida de mi querido nieto Ethan, que él al igual que Isabella estaría cumpliendo años esta hermosa noche—De repente la tristeza se adueñó del lugar.

—Mi pequeña, cuando me contaste tus planes a futuro me sentí feliz, porque a pesar de todo, tú querías salir adelante, ahora que has retomado tu vida y tus estudios me siento aún más orgulloso—Me hizo señas con su mano para que me acercara, cuando llegué a su lado dijo:

—Este restaurante pequeña, es mi regalo para ti—Jadeos involuntarios invadieron el ambiente, y las lágrimas empañaron mi visión.

—Abuelo…No puedo aceptar, yo te conté lo que planeaba pero no era para que tú…—Ni siquiera me dejó terminar.

—Suficiente pequeña, es un regalo que yo quise darte—Acarició mi mejilla—Además la administración del lugar irá por tu cuenta yo sólo te ayudaré al principio—La emoción me invadió y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude.

—Gracias —Murmuré y lo abracé de nuevo.

A partir de ese momento todo estuvo bastante relajado, pláticas cruzadas y momentos lindos, media hora después de que el abuelo me diera la sorpresa todos los Cullen se fueron, solo quedamos mi nueva, mi vieja familia, Edward y yo. Por supuesto también estaba Christine.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?—Se acercó Jasper y me hablo al oído, asentí solamente. Volteé hacía Edward y le dije que volvería, y a diferencia de tantas veces no se notó incomodo, solo me dijo: Te amo.

—¿Qué pasa?—Estábamos en una parte alejada del bullicio de la familia.

—En verdad te vas a ir ¿Verdad? ¿Cuándo vuelves?—Me miró con tristeza.

—Sí, regresamos mañana por la tarde—No podía quedarme con la duda de por qué invito a Chriss—¿Por qué la invitaste?—Se sorprendió un poco pero sólo movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y sonrió.

—No quería venir sólo, y Christine es una compañía agradable—Una sonrisa coqueta adornó su rostro.

—Lo intentaras con ella ¿Verdad? —Alzo la mirada y por un momento nos quedamos viendo.

—Si, es muy posible que lo haga—La sinceridad en su voz me abrumó.

—Ella es perfecta para ti—Un dejo de tristeza se reflejo en mi voz—Es hermosa y es muy inteligente—A partir de aquí no volveríamos a tocar el tema de que nos amábamos. Para ninguno de los dos era sano.

La hora de la despedida llegó, el lunes siguiente empezaba con todo el ajetreo de la apertura oficial del restaurante "Black and White".

—John me encantaría que te hicieras cargo de la administración del lugar, eres un contable extraordinario y me gustaría contar con tu apoyo—Se sorprendió un poco por mi propuesta, pero aceptó, obvio tenia que dejar su trabajo que para nada le gustaba y tenía que emprender esta aventura conmigo. Evelyn también estaría involucrada, coordinando a los cocineros, aportando ideas y ayudando con la elaboración de algunos platillos. Jasper tendría que ayudarme, incluso la propia Chriss, tenía tantos planes que no quería esperar, pero ya era hora de partir a mi fin de semana con Edward.

Nos despedimos de todos, y partimos rumbo a la casa de playa, Edward estaba igual o más nervioso que yo. No éramos unos niños y sabíamos lo que podía ocurrir en esa casa estando él y yo solos, pero por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estábamos juntos me sentía segura a su lado

Una hora después estábamos entrando a una zona residencial de California donde había pocas casas y todas estaban frente a la playa. La entrada principal estaba hermosa y la casa no era para nada pequeña como él había dicho –era enorme- todo en tonos beige y café. La puerta era de madera y estaba pulcramente tallada, había un barandal que rodeaba el pequeño jardín con flores frescas que daban un tono acogedor al lugar. Cuando entramos me quedé aún más impresionada, todos los muebles eran del mismo tono que la fachada de la casa en color beige y café, amplio y elegante. Se notaba que nunca había ido nadie más que los encargados de mantener pulcro el lugar, la cocina era amplia y acogedora, un ventanal enorme estaba al fondo y a través de las puertas corredizas se podía apreciar el mar en toda su magnitud.

Dejamos nuestras cosas en la entrada y me mostró toda la parte de debajo de la casa y la terraza donde se podía oler el mar. Tomó mi mano y nos encaminamos a las escaleras que nos conducirían al segundo piso. Pequeñas velas adornaban la escalera de mármol beige y conforme fuimos subiendo más velas nos iban conduciendo a la que sería nuestra recamara. Todo el pasillo estaba adornado por ellas. Cuando abrió las puertas de roble que estaban al final del pasillo el aire se quedó estancado en mi garganta. Todo el cuarto estaba rodeado de rosas blancas y rojas, la recamara entera era de color blanco, los muebles de un tono gris adornaban el lugar. La cama era amplia y estaba regada con pétalos de rosas y pequeñas velas que daban el toque romántico que requería el momento. En una pequeña mesita estaban colocadas un par de copas y una botella de champagne; Edward se encaminó a la mesita y sirvió las copas con el rico líquido.

—Feliz Cumpleaños amor—Me entregó la copa.

—Por nosotros—Sonreí, y alcé mi copa para chocarla con la de él.

—¿Te parece si nos metemos al Jacuzzi?—Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas y las mías.

—Sí…—Contesté nerviosa

Me dio privacidad mientras entraba al vestidor a cambiarme, él se metió al baño. Había un gran espejo en el cual pude retocarme un poco el maquillaje, mi traje de baño no era nada espectacular de dos piezas en color negro sencillo, elegante y algo sexy –o al menos espero que lo sea-pensé.

Cogí una toalla y salí del vestidor. Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que estaban del lado derecho de la habitación, observando sus manos tenía una toalla blanca en su regazo. Cuando alzó su mirada hizo contacto con la mía el tiempo se detuvo por un instante, y entonces se levantó de su lugar y caminó a mi encuentro. Me estrechó en sus brazos y me besó en el cuello. Se separó y me recorrió con la mirada, era tan diferente a otros en ese aspecto, si, me veía con deseo, pero no con morbo, era una mirada intima que me desnudaba pero sin ser grotesco u obsceno.

Tomó mi mano y lentamente bajamos las escaleras aún alumbradas por la luz de las velas. Nuestro andar era tranquilo, íbamos en un armonioso silencio. Todo se sentía correcto y la forma en que me miraba me hacía sentir amada y querida.

Atravesamos el ventanal que nos regalaba la hermosa vista de la playa, nuestras manos seguían unidas, en la terraza de la casa había una alberca y a su lado estaba el glorioso jacuzzi. La nube de vapor que salía del agua era cálida. Junto al jacuzzi había unas pequeñas escaleras que me facilitarían el acceso al mismo. Edward con gran paciencia me ayudó a subir y a acomodarme en una de las orillas, él entró unos instantes después y se sentó justo detrás de mí y me sujetó de la cintura. Inevitablemente apoyé mi cabeza entre su hombro y cuello, olía a hombre y a limpio.

—Sé siente tan bien todo esto—Asentí —El tenerte así de cerca en mis brazos es más de lo que podría desear—Su voz era tan tranquila y tan serena que cerré mis ojos.

Empezó a repartir castos besos en mi cuello y a acariciar de arriba abajo mi vientre plano, tomé la mano que tenía sobre mi costado y empecé a acariciar lentamente toda la extensión de su brazo. Me aventuré más y empecé a repartir besos por su pecho y cuello mientras él se agachaba un poco y empezaba a besarme en los labios. En un ágil movimiento me giró e hizo que quedara a horcajadas sobre él –así era mas cómodo besarlo- un leve suspiro salió de nuestros labios cuando fue evidente su excitación. Me acerqué un poco más y empecé a besar su cuello mientras él acariciaba toda la extensión de mi espalda. Un leve gemido salió de sus labios cuando mordí un poco su oreja y me acerqué todavía más. Nuestros sexos hacían contacto.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados y el cabello un poco despeinado. Su mirada era oscura gracias a la excitación y sus manos seguían recorriendo mi espalda y de vez en cuando mi vientre.

—Vamos arriba—Su voz sonó ronca por el calor del momento.

Ni siquiera hablé tan sólo me puse de pie y estiré mi mano para tomar la suya. Él un poco apenado, se levantó ya que su gran erección no era algo que se pudiera ocultar tan fácilmente detrás de ese traje de baño negro. Respiró hondo y me acunó en sus brazos, nos separamos demasiado rápido para mi gusto, salió del jacuzzi, fue por el par de toallas y me ayudó a salir.

En cuanto pisé tierra firme empezó a pasar por todo mi cuerpo la delicada toalla con olor a suavizante. Como una reverencia a mi persona me secó lentamente, yo imitándolo un poco hice lo mismo hasta que estuvimos parcialmente secos.

Entonces hizo lo inimaginable me alzó al estilo novia y emprendió el camino a la casa. Atravesamos el ventanal y ni siquiera lo cerró, recorrimos una vez más el camino de velas hasta que llegamos a la habitación.

Me recostó delicadamente en medio de la cama y empezó a recorrerme con la mirada. Se arrodillo ante mí y tomó uno de mis pies acariciando lentamente. Deslizó sus labios desde el talón hasta mi rodilla, dejando un rastro húmedo de sus besos. Gemí sin poder evitarlo. Toda mi piel calentándose debajo de su toque.

Llegó a mi cadera ascendiendo lentamente por mi estomago, mientras repartía caricias fugaces en mis brazos, piernas y torso, un tímido gemido salió cuando llegó a mi cuello, pude sentir la humedad de sus labios.

—Te amo—Besó mi cuello cerca de la mandíbula—Más que todo lo que en el planeta se mueve—Volvió a besar la misma zona—Habla—Succionando débilmente—Camina —Y por último volvió a besarme —O respira —Dejando que su lengua probara mi piel un instante. Alzó la mirada, que brillaba como nunca antes. Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—Eres la mujer de mi vida, Isabella—Pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos él las limpió todas con sus besos. Su roce era caliente, se concentró en mis labios, provocando que leves gemidos abandonaran manaran de mi garganta. Él trataba de sostener su peso con los brazos pero yo no quería eso, yo lo que más quería era sentirlo cerca de mi, que fuéramos uno.

Comenzó a desatar una a una las tiras de la parte superior de mi traje, sus manos temblaban, entre caricias furtivas y besos me despojó completamente de la prenda y vaya que se concentró en esa zona. Acaricio, besó, y succionó un poco causándome un gran placer.

Pero yo quería más de él así que lo hice rodar y quedar de espaldas contra el colchón. Empecé a repartir tímidos besos en su cuello y pecho, él tan solo gemía y tomaba entre sus manos las sabanas, fui descendiendo poco a poco hasta su cadera donde empecé a desatar lentamente los cordones que impedían que su traje de baño cayera.

Le provoqué un leve escalofrío, una vez liberado él alzó sus caderas y le ayudé a despojarse de la estorbosa prenda. Entonces empecé a ascender y repartir besos por toda la extensión de su cuerpo, su vientre plano y marcado, sus brazos fuertes y varoniles, él soltaba gemiditos por lo bajo, su excitación era evidente así que me aventuré y rocé un poco con mi mano esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. Un gemido más alto abandonó sus labios.

Se levantó y me hizo girar quedando debajo de él. Su mirada era intensa y se notaba bastante excitado, acarició levemente mi rostro y sin poder evitarlo cerré mis ojos ante su caricia tierna, dejó de hacerlo y sentí mi piel hormiguear por la zona recién tocada.

Volvió a mis pechos y empezó a acariciarlos a besarlos, mi piel cada vez estaba más caliente, necesitaba sacar aquello que se estaba arremolinando en mi vientre. Edward fue bajando su mano lentamente por en medio de mis pecho hacía esa zona que moría por que tocara.

Sumergió su mano entre mis muslos y empezó a acariciarla lenta y tortuosamente, gruñidos salían de su pecho que hacían eco de los gemidos que salían de mi garganta. Estaba preparada para recibirlo moría por sentirlo dentro de mí. Me despojo de mi última prenda.

Me aventure más y empecé a acariciar su torso fuerte. Me detuve a la altura de sus caderas y tomé su erección caliente y suave con mi mano, él se sorprendió y arqueó su espalda ancha y fuerte. Me hizo temblar, se dejó vencer un poco y puso su cara en mi cuello, acaricié su cuerpo, cada vez estaba más caliente. Sus gemidos eran amortiguados por mi cuello.

Hizo que retirara mi mano y se posicionó en mi entrada. Alzó su cabeza, en ningún momento perdimos la conexión—Te amo—Pude sentir su punta en mi entrada deslizarse lentamente—Yo también te amo—El placer en nuestros rostros era evidente, los gemidos iban subiendo de tono cada vez mas.

Sus embestidas eran lentas pero sin perder el ritmo, con mis piernas rodeé su cadera para que nuestra unión fuera completa. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su expresión era un poema a la excitación, su piel sonrojada por el esfuerzo y el calor de nuestros cuerpos. Me excitaba aun más, estaba a punto de llegar y yo quería que llegáramos juntos, que alcanzáramos el clímax de nuestra unión.

Empecé a moverme un poco más rápido de modo que el roce y la fricción fueran más placenteros para los dos. Él aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas leyendo mis intenciones, deseaba lo mismo que yo. Cerró sus ojos levemente y cuando los abrió pude apreciar como se blanqueaban y su boca se abrió levemente mientras el orgasmo nos azotaba. Algo dentro de mí explotó y el placer me inundó. Ambos gritamos nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo.

Cayó rendido en mis brazos, lo acuné con amor mientras él seguía dentro de mí, sin perder la unión de nuestros cuerpos se alzó un poco, puso sus brazos en mis costados y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

—Te amo—Besó mis labios—Eres perfecta, una diosa —Sus ojos brillaban y me perdí en ellos.

—Gracias—Me miró extrañado

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó extrañado

—Por hacerme sentir tan amada y querida—Acaricie su rostro, él cerró los ojos—Por no ser egoísta y pensar primero en mí antes que en ti—Abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

Salió de mí –me sentí vacía- me ayudó a enderezarme, y salimos de la cama. Nos dirigimos al baño y mientras él abría la ducha me senté en la orilla de la tina. Me puse a observar sus movimientos elegantes y varoniles, como sus músculos se flexionaban y eso empezó a excitarme una vez más.

Cuando la ducha estuvo lista extendió su mano y me ayudó a entrar al pequeño cubículo con puertas de vidrio, me acercó a el y empezó a besarme lentamente. Él marcaba el ritmo. Nos separamos, y nos empezamos a aplicar las dulces fragancias del jabón y shampoo en nuestros cuerpos. Inevitablemente volvimos a hacer el amor.

Nos fuimos a la recamara después de secarnos minuciosamente en el baño, desnudos y sin ninguna vergüenza, yo me sentía hermosa y él simplemente era perfecto. Hizo a un lado el fino edredón gris y las sabanas negras de seda y me ayudó a deslizarme debajo de ellas, me puse de lado y el se acostó justo a mi lado. Nos encontramos frente a frente sin decir nada.

Me acerco a el y me acunó en sus brazos hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y empecé a relajarme gracias a su respiración relajada, las emociones del día me abrumaron y salieron a flote me aferre a el y escondí mi cara en su cuello. Nos mantuvimos en esa posición gran parte de la noche sin decir nada, solo disfrutando de la cercanía, permanecimos desnudos y el sentir su piel contra la mía era la gloria.

El sueño nos invadió poco a poco, mientras él susurraba palabras de amor que me arrullaron lentamente. Un te amo salió de mis labios antes de que la inconciencia me llevara completamente.

Solo había que esperar qué nos deparaba el destino… Lo único qué era seguro era del amor que nos teníamos, que nos profesábamos.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_¿Estuvo lindo no? Uff… Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer lemmon así que bueno necesite mucha orientación gracias Criss no lo hubiera logrado sin ti… _

_Chicas ya falta poco estamos a un capítulo de saber el secreto de Edward…_

_Gracias a todas las que comentan, agregan a sus favoritos alertas y a las que solo leen… _

_**Jj Vulturi:**__ ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que te guste. Ya falta poco, no apareció en este capítulo pero ya pronto sabrás qué ocurrió =D._

_**Loquibell:**__ ¡Gracias! Sé qué la relación entre Bella y Jazz es complicada pero todo mejorara, y si Bella es muy egoísta, en cuanto a Eddi pues su secreto es algo difícil ya lo veras, y pues ahora Bella es digamos "feliz" tiene a casi todos los que ama con ella._

_Criss (Nhessa) gracias por ser mi hermosa Beta tqm… Alice mNm no sería lo mismo sin ti… Meme Gracias! Cath donde quiera que te encuentres un beso…_

_El próximo capítulo se llama: Statu Quo _

_Recuerden que el riview es el alimento del autor… y quien sabe tal vez me animen a publicar más pronto… Besitos…_

_Cambio y Fuera… _

_**Chapis… **_


	19. Statu Quo

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 18. STATU QUO**_

**_…._**

Me despertaron unos cálidos dedos que subían y bajaban por toda mi espalda. Un ligero estremecimiento me hizo despertar.

—Buenos días dormilona—Besó mi frente, froté un poco mis ojos y sonreí.

—Buenos días amor—Mi voz sonaba pastosa, me enderecé y jalé la fina sabana negra y me cubrí el pecho. Él sonrío y me recorrió con la mirada, y recordé con placer que la última vez que me miró así, terminamos en esta cama.

—Necesito ir al baño—Dije rápidamente y literalmente corrí cuando intentó besarme en los labios. Está bien que nos amaramos pero por nada del mundo permitiría que me besara sin haberme lavado los dientes.

Sostuve la sabana cubriéndome completamente mientras me aseaba, sentí como se levantaba de la cama y caminaba en mi dirección. Él al igual que yo emprendió la tarea de asearse. Cuando terminamos nos quedamos viendo, él se puso detrás de mí y me sujetó por la cintura despojándome completamente de la sabana, así en esa posición hizo que nos viéramos en el espejo y pude notar lo felices que nos veíamos.

Sus ojos brillaban al igual que los míos, sus labios rosas invitaban a ser besados, nuestro cabello era un desastre como un nido de pájaros. Y aunque su excitación era evidente yo aún no estaba lista para una tercera ronda así que le propuse que fuéramos a la playa a tomar un poco de sol y disfrutar del momento.

Cogimos unas toallas y bajamos a la cocina para desayunar algo ligero, un poco de _bacón_ con huevo, leche y unas rebanadas de pan fue nuestro desayuno. Nuestra sincronía en la cocina era única; mantuvimos caricias furtivas y roces de labios. Moría por estar con él una vez más pero si queríamos aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos y disfrutar del mar, lo mejor era esperar.

Salimos tomados de la mano a paso lento y miradas furtivas. Edward extendió una toalla en la fina arena blanca, nos acostamos volteados de lado para quedar frente a frente.

—Eres tan hermosa—Susurró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar aún más de su toque.

—¿Por qué me amas?—Murmuré, él se quedó callado y creí que no me había escuchado, iba a repetir la pregunta cuando él hablo.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?—Abrí mis ojos y su mirada era triste.

—¿Sabes? Toda mi vida se ha regido por las apariencias y el siempre hacer lo que mi familia quiere, en especifico mi abuelo paterno y mi madre—Desvió la mirada.

—Entonces; un día de repente apareces en mi vida, visito a Carlisle y veo a la mujer de mis sueños. Sé que es tonto pero tú no eras una más, te veías tan diferente a muchas otras…—Con su mirada recorrió mi rostro.

—Hace algunos años perdí a mi hermana pequeña, ella simplemente se fue…Luchó por lo que quería, ahora es feliz y tiene un bebe, la pequeña Lissy. Mi madre obviamente no sabe que yo tengo contacto con ella, mucho menos mi abuelo, para ellos mi hermana a muerto—El dolor en su voz era evidente.

—Mi padre la visita constantemente al igual que yo—Sonrió—Mi sobrina es un torbellino. Es rubia con el color de mis ojos, su cabello es rizado y es blanca como la nieve, es tan hermosa…—Suspiró—Se parece mucho a mi madre.

—El marido de mi hermana, Félix, es un hombre sencillo. Fue amor a primera vista según me conto mi hermanita. Años después de buscarla incansablemente—Sonrió con tristeza—Gracias a mi madre creí que mi hermana se había ido en contra de su voluntad, pero cuando la encontré y me contó lo feliz que era y por qué se había ido, no fui capaz de terminar con su felicidad, al único que le dije su paradero fue a mi padre—Sé empezó a relajar.

—Así que si ella luchó por su felicidad, ¿Por qué no luchar yo por la mía?—Posó su mano en mi mejilla.

—Quiero que conozcas a mis padres—Sonreí.

—¿En verdad quieres que los conozca?—El escepticismo en mi voz era evidente.

—Eso deseo—Dijo solemne—También a mi abuelo, pero eso será un poco más adelante—La seriedad en su voz me alarmó un poco, como si no quisiera que ahondara más en el tema.

—¿Él qué es para ti, Edward?—Sonrió y sostuvo la mirada.

—El abuelo es como un segundo padre para mi ¿Sabes? Mi padre viajaba mucho y mi madre simplemente no estaba ahí para mí. Gracias a mi abuelo soy la persona que soy, amo a mis padres porque el poco tiempo que estaban conmigo me demostraban su amor y cariño, de eso no me puedo quejar. Pero mi abuelo era mi sostén cuando ellos no estaban—Cuando empezó a hablar de su familia una sonrisa sincera salió de sus labios, en verdad los amaba y lo amaban.

Edward empezó a acariciar mi mejilla hasta la extensión de mi cuello, luego hacía mi hombro hasta llegar a mí codo causando leves estremecimientos. Me recosté de espaldas y él besó mi cuello hasta llegar a mi mandíbula, mientras dejaba pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello. Marcó un caminito húmedo hasta mis labios. Sus caricias eran como fuego en mi piel, se puso encima de mí y empezó a desatar el broche de mi traje de baño y a jalar las tiras que estaban sujetas a mi cuello para liberarme de ellas.

Un pequeño gemido abandonó mis labios cuando él empezó a acariciar mi pezón con la lengua viajando de un pecho a otro y acariciando levemente con su mano. Pero no paso de ahí. Nos acariciamos mutuamente un poco disfrutando del contacto y roce de nuestros pechos desnudos. Era un lastima dejarlo así pero yo aún no estaba lista.

Me invitó a nadar un rato en el mar obvio no hicimos mucho de eso porque nos la pasamos besándonos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero así deseábamos estar.

Recogimos todas las cosas y nos encaminamos a la casa en ese silencio que nos caracterizaba cada vez más, la paz nos inundaba cuando estábamos juntos. Las palabras sobraban, no había un ayer, ni un mañana, solo existía el presente.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez, tu mirada me atrapó—Me confesó mientras íbamos de regreso a casa.

—A mi me impactó tu presencia, tus ojos, eran lo más hermoso que había visto jamás —Confesé era la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente del tema.

—¿Qué harás mañana?—Preguntó mientras me tomaba de la mano y la besaba sin perder de vista la carretera.

—Voy a visitar algunos institutos con Jasper y algunas universidades para él—Dije esperando que Edward se tensara o hiciera mala cara, pero no lo hizo.

—Que bueno, me da gusto saber que los dos darán ese paso—Sonrió—Además me agrada saber que Jasper siempre estará ahí para ti—Decidió mirar al frente.

—Sí, siempre estará—De eso estaba segura.

Lo que restó del camino fue en silencio. Sólo tomados de la mano cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, y parecería que era incomodo pero no era así. Entonces recordé el beso que compartimos Jasper y yo, Edward tenía que saberlo, comprender el por qué lo hice.

—¿Podríamos ir al restaurante antes de ir a casa?—Sólo asintió y cambió de rumbo.

—¿Traes las llaves?—Dijo en cuanto aparcó el auto fuera del restaurante.

—Sí—Asintió y bajó del auto, no tardó nada en estar a mi lado ayudándome a bajar.

Caminamos juntos tomados de la mano mientras yo sacaba las llaves de mi bolso y abría el local, no duramos mucho adentro del mismo, me ayudó a cerciorarme que todo estaba en orden y listo para que empezáramos con la remodelación del lugar antes de su apertura oficial, en una semana.

—Demos un paseo. Cuando veníamos por el camino vi un pequeño parque y hubo algo que me llamó la atención—Me dijo coquetamente, mientras tomaba mi mano y me acercaba a él.

No muy lejos del restaurante dimos con el lugar, el se veía tranquilo y estaba segura que Edward sabía que quería hablar de algo con él antes de llegar a casa.

—Mira—Soltó de repente—Es igual al roble frondoso que estaba en la clínica—Su mirada era especial, llena de nostalgia—¿Recuerdas ese día? —Preguntó sin verme, aún absorto en sus recuerdos.

—Sí, cómo olvidarlo, fue la primera vez que tú y yo hablamos—Dije acercándome a él y abrazándolo de la cintura.

—¿Qué pasa amor?—Inquirió preocupado.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que no quieres volver a casa pronto?—Su tono suspicaz me tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí, hay algo que tienes que saber—El nerviosismo en mi voz era evidente.

—Tan sólo dilo—Su tono sereno me dio valor para decir lo que tenía que decir.

—Días antes de mi cumpleaños, besé a Jasper—Solté rápido y sin miedo—Y con besarlo no me refiero a que le di el beso en la mejilla—Me miró con sus ojos esmeraldas un poco opacos por las traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—¿Y…qué pasó?—Suspiró y bajó la mirada, puso las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó en dirección al roble dándome la espalda.

—Pues de alguna manera, quería estar segura de esto, estaba confundida y yo…—Claramente vi que sonrío.

—Sabes, siempre vi a Jasper como rival….Uno muy fuerte—Su tono era sereno.

—¿Quién mejor que él para estar contigo —Su tono era bajo pero se entendía perfectamente que decía.

—Cuando te vi con él aquella vez en la fiesta de despedida, creí que podría morir de celos—Seguía dándome la espalda—Pero conforme lo fui conociendo me di cuenta que él era perfecto para ti—Sonrió con tristeza mientras enfrentaba mi mirada.

—Pero…—No me dejó continuar

—Déjame terminar amor—Soltó el aire contenido—Te respetaba, pensaba en ti, te trataba como a la niña de sus ojos, era agradable, jamás fue grosero conmigo y entonces supe que esa era la gran diferencia entre él y yo. Mientras yo te alejaba con mis tonterías él te dejaba ser libre. Dejaba que tú tomaras la decisión y así fue y lo ha respetado—Agarró valor—Y yo…Simplemente—Sé quedo callado.

—He cometido muchos errores te herí sin razón alguna aquella noche, no tenía derecho de hacerlo, y aún así lo hice—Dijo con tristeza —Pero… ¿Cómo podía perderte sin siquiera poder demostrar cuanto te amaba?—Dijo con nostalgia.

—Fui: Tonto, posesivo y cobarde por temor a perderte—Guardó silencio —No intento justificarme ni mucho menos, admito que me duele escuchar que lo besaste—Suspiró.

—Pero…No tengo cara para reclamarte—Se acerco a mí y acarició mi cara —Ahora, dime tu… ¿Qué sentiste? Obviamente lo quieres—Sé acerco a mí y plantó un casto beso en mi frente.

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué haces conmigo? Deberías de estar con él—Me miró a los ojos.

—No puedo creer que me digas esto Edward—Lo mire furiosa—No después de lo que pasó hace unas horas, no después de que me he entregado a ti en cuerpo y alma—Su mirada atormentada me perforó el corazón.

—No me mal interpretes, por favor…—Me acunó en sus brazos—Yo te amo, pero no me explico cómo puedes estar con alguien tan cobarde como yo, qué no ha sido sincero contigo, que parece un chiquillo asustado que teme perderte—Sollozos salieron de su garganta.

—No podría soportar perderte, Isabella, tú eres lo único que me mantiene de pie, por ti me levanto día a día—Me atrajo más a su pecho—Por ti estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo—No supe a que se refería con eso, pero enfrenté una vez más su mirada.

—Estoy contigo porque en el corazón no se manda, Edward. Porque me siento protegida, querida y amada. Contigo puedo hablar de infinidad de cosas y no aburrirme, comparto mis gustos y sueños, todo…—Besé sus labios rosas.

—Aún así tú has sido sincera conmigo y yo…—Otra vez hizo acto de presencia su mirada atormentada—Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos antes de hablar contigo y contarte todo, he estado en ello desde antes de que nuestra relación fuera formal, no ha sido fácil pero pronto lo resolveré, una vez que eso pasé te contare todo—Puso su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

—Lo prometo—Sonrió por primera vez desde que llegamos al parque.

—Y ahí estaré yo para escucharte y apoyarte—Nos volvimos a abrazar.

Caminamos por todo el parque lleno de madres con sus niños jugando pelota o en los columpios. Risas infantiles se escuchaban por todo el lugar, compramos un helado y nos sentamos a los pies del gran roble, él detrás de mi apoyado en el gran tronco mientras yo me ponía en medio de sus piernas y recargaba mi espalda en su pecho. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté de su cercanía y su olor varonil. Él no necesitaba de fragancias caras para oler rico.

De vez en cuando repartía besos en mis mejillas arrancando una sonrisa dulce de mis labios. Se sentía correcto, obviamente me amaba pero no era cien por ciento sincero respecto a algunas cosas. Eso era más que obvio pero su forma de verme y hacerme sentir pesaba más que cualquier cosa que él estuviera ocultando.

Y cuando se llegara el momento de saber la verdad lo enfrentaría con la frente en alto, y trataría de ponerme en su lugar. Vería cómo resolver mejor las cosas, yo también tenía que contarle aquello que pasó con Ethan pero simplemente era algo que aún dolía, no igual que antes pero el dolor ahí estaba, latente en alguna parte de mi sistema, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

—¿Lista para ir a casa?—Asentí mientras me ayudaba a levantar del frio césped que rodeaba el roble.

El camino a casa estuvo lleno de bromas y risas, no volvió a cuestionarme qué sentí al besar a Jasper y se lo agradecí. Lo invité a pasar y aceptó encantado. Era obvio que aún quería estar a mi lado, al menos yo no quería que terminara el fin de semana.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la casa, unas risas invadían el ambiente y yo sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía una de ellas. Jasper tenía visita obviamente, cuando me asomé para ver de quien se trataba, no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo ver a Christine a un lado de él disfrutando de una película de comedia. Y al juzgar sus semblantes y posturas se notaban cómodos el uno con el otro.

Se veían felices, Jasper no se veía triste y atormentado como cuando estuvimos en mí recamara la última vez, y Christine…Qué decir de ella, su mirada brillaba y hacía todo lo posible por estar cerca de él. Edward continuaba a mi lado monitoreando mis reacciones y no lo culpaba, había sido tan egoísta que en el camino herí a las dos personas que más quería en la vida.

Volteé a verlo y sonreí plantándole un casto beso en los labios mientras lo hacía que me siguiera hasta uno de los sillones de la sala.

—¡Hola!—Saludé alegre mientras le plantaba un beso a Jasper en una de sus mejillas y otro más a Christine que se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Podemos ver la película con ustedes?—Jasper me miró igual de desconcertado que Edward.

—Claro, princesa, ¿Qué tal su fin?—Pregunto mientras detenía la película, y nos miraba alternadamente a Edward y a mí.

—Excelente, fuimos a una casa que tengo en la playa, el día que gusten podemos pasar el fin de semana allá—Contestó por fin Edward.

—Eso estaría bien—Contestó Jasper mientras miraba a Christine —¿Tú qué opinas? —Chriss casi se ahoga con el refresco cuando escuchó esto. Lo volteé a ver sorprendida, yo tan sólo sonreí, así tenían que ser las cosas.

—Estaría perfecto—Soltó por fin, un tímido sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

Resultó que la película era: _¿Qué paso ayer?_ Y debo decir que es muy divertida, nos divertimos como niños con todo lo que les pasaba a los protagonistas de la historia. Edward literalmente lloró de la risa, y no se digan Jasper y Christine que no estaban mejor que nosotros, en verdad disfruté del momento.

_Dos semanas después…._

—¿Estás lista cariño?—Pregunto Lyn desde la puerta—Edward está abajo esperando a que bajes—Su tono maternal me daba paz.

—Ahora bajo—Susurré mientras terminaba de retocar mi maquillaje.

—Te ves hermosa—Me halagó Jasper mientras se ponía al lado de Lyn.

—Gracias—Sonreí, las cosas iban bien entre nosotros, a raíz de que vimos esa película las cosas se acomodaron en su lugar y Jasper decidió darse la oportunidad de salir con Christine. La que siendo la dama que es aceptó estar con él pese a que él le dijo que no podía decirle aún que la amaba porque eso sería cruel y lo que él más quería era ser feliz y hacerla feliz.

—Así que hoy conocerás a los padres de Edward, ¿Verdad?—Asentí mientras me observaba por millonésima vez al espejo.

—Deja de observarte en el espejo, como te dijo Jasper estás hermosa mi niña bonita—Soltó Lyn para tranquilizarme.

—No puedo evitarlo, según Edward su padre es un amor, mientras que su madre es algo especial, prefirió ser sincero conmigo para que no me tomaran por sorpresa algunos comentarios que pudiera hacer—Jasper guardó silenció mientras que Lyn se acercaba y posaba sus manos en mis hombros.

—Mi niña bonita, ella te adorara créeme, eres especial nunca lo olvides, ella debe de estar feliz porque su hijo lo es—Besó mi mejilla.

—Ahora baja que Edward se pondrá nervioso—Me puse frente a Jasper y besó mi frente—Mucha suerte princesa, recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte y que pase lo que pase en esa cena, Edward te ama—Lo miré y admiré sus ojos azules que reflejaban sinceridad y que ya no se veían tan dolidos como hacía unos meses.

Las últimas dos semanas habían ido bien, Edward y Jasper se habían hecho cercanos, Edward era mayor así que le daba consejos a Jasper sobre universidades mientras que decidía qué haría, qué rumbo retomarían sus estudios y por el momento se estaba inclinando por la psicología.

Cuando Edward me recibió a los pies de las escaleras el aire abandonó mis pulmones estaba guapísimo. Se veía impecable con su traje valentino negro que lo hacía ver más blanco de lo que era, si fuera posible. Yo llevaba un vestido negro largo _strapless _de línea recta con una fina abertura que llegaba a mi rodilla del lado derecho para facilitar un poco mi andar. Unas zapatillas negras de muerte con mis accesorios en oro blanco y una pequeña bolsa negra de mano. El cabello arreglado en un moño elegante con uno que otro mechón suelto.

—Te ves preciosa—Un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

—Tú también te ves guapo—Besé sus labios. Me ofreció su brazo que acepté gustosa y nos despedimos de todos en casa.

Me ayudó a subirme a su BMW y rápido emprendimos la carrera al restaurante de comida Italiana en el cual Edward había reservado y que era el favorito de sus padres. Yo estaba nerviosa pero él de vez en cuando me decía palabras de ánimo para relajarme un poco.

Se podría decir que era el ambiente en el cual yo estaba acostumbrada a vivir, llena de lujos y banalidades, temía encontrarme con ex compañeros de instituto o sus padres o con toda esa gente con la que solía "involucrarme".

—¿Isabella?—Esa voz chillona yo la conocía y no quería voltear a ver a la mujer.

—Hola, Jessica—El tono monótono en mi voz era evidente y mi incomodidad aún más.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡En verdad eres tú!—Se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, correspondí al saludo.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿Cómo has estado?—Le sonreí, ella siempre fue buena conmigo y con Ethan, si mi hermano hubiera sentido una cuarta parte de lo que ella sentía por él otra cosa hubiera sido su destino, su final.

—Bien, recién me he casado—Sus ojos brillaban, se notaba feliz.

—¿De verdad? Me da mucho gusto por ti—En verdad me daba gusto por ella—¿Y quién es el afortunado?—Un joven rubio bien parecido se puso a un lado de ella y extendió su mano hacía mi.

—Mike Newton, mucho gusto—Correspondí el saludo.

—Isabella Swan—Contesté cortésmente, Edward no decía nada sólo estaba a mi lado esperando ser presentado mientras Jessica lo observaba detenidamente.

—Perdón—Volteé a ver a Edward y acaricié levemente el brazo con el que veníamos agarrados—Él es Edward Cullen, mi novio—Sonreí y él me sonrió de igual forma antes de voltearse y deslumbrar a Jessica con su sonrisa haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

—Edward, cariño—Una mujer rubia de cabello rizado que venía del brazo de un hombre alto y tan guapo como mi Edward lo llamó, y por la expresión de Edward pude notar que eran las personas que esperábamos, _sus padres…_

—Madre—Le dio beso en ambas mejillas—Padre—Lo saludó de mano y le dio un tímido beso en su mejilla derecha. Entonces me acercó a él y me apretó de la cintura, podía sentir su apoyo y lo agradecí.

—Les presento a mi Bella—Su madre me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada mientras su padre me sonreía como modelo de revista y se acercaba y tomaba delicadamente una de mis manos y plantaba un beso en ella.

—Edward Cullen mucho gusto querida, mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti—Volteó a ver a mi novio y le sonrió en señal de complicidad.

—Hola Isabella, soy Elizabeth Cullen—Dijo su madre de manera fría, ella tan sólo extendiendo su mano, que tomé con reservas.

—Hola, mucho gusto, Edward, me ha hablado mucho de ustedes—Sonreí a pesar de sentirme tan incómoda con la mirada inquisidora de la madre de Edward.

Tuvimos que presentarles a los padres de Edward a Jessica y a Mike quienes fueron bastante educados y con la cual la madre de mi novio fue un amor. Tuve que contenerme de rodar los ojos ante su actitud de: Nadie merece a mi hijo más que la mujer que yo escoja.

—¿Así que tú eres nieta de Emmanuel Swan?—Empezó por romper el hielo la madre de Edward.

—Si—Acepté. Sonrió con malicia.

—He escuchado ciertas historias sobre ti… —Edward se tensó a mi lado y miró de manera furiosa a su madre.

—No es momento de hablar de lo que te han dicho las chismosas de tus amigas, madre—Pero su madre no daría su brazo a torcer y lo ignoró completamente.

—Sí esta jovencita quiere pertenecer a esta honorable familia tiene que ser honesta—Me miró con suspicacia—No es agradable saber que la novia de tu hijo estuvo en una clínica de rehabilitación por culpa de las drogas y el alcohol—El padre de Edward casi se atragantó con su bebida mientras mi novio se disponía a contestarle a su madre, pero yo no dejé que lo hiciera.

—Es verdad que estuve en una clínica—Dije mordazmente—Pero las drogas y el alcohol no fueron el motivo—Termine por decir, y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en mi rostro, tantos años de convivir con personas como ella te hacen ser fuerte ante este tipo de ataques.

—Mi hermano gemelo murió en mi presencia—Ella se sorprendió por un momento pero no bajó la guardia.

—Cierto el pequeño Ethan, ¿No es así?—Dijo alzando una de sus cejas.

—El mismo—Sostuve su mirada.

—Charlie debió batallar mucho contigo y con él ¿No?—Soltó un poco más de su veneno, ¿Ésta mujer de dónde sabía tanto?

—A decir verdad, no lo sé, ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted, cuando lo vea?—Contraataqué, no me iba a dejar vencer por ella, así fuera la madre de Edward.

—¡Elizabeth basta!—Dijo furioso el padre de Edward, pero ella lo ignoró.

—¿Por qué he de callar? Quiero conocer a la "dulce" novia de mi hijo—Dijo sarcásticamente.

—Madre, te lo advertí, no voy a permitir que continúes con esto, por favor…—Siseó entre dientes mi novio.

—Sabes que ella no me gusta para ti, Edward, los planes de tu abuelo son otros y…—Entonces Edward golpeó la mesa sorprendiéndonos a todos, y llamando la atención de casi todos los que estaban en el restaurante. El mesero que justo dejaba la botella y empezaba a servirnos en las pequeñas copas de vino retrocedió un poco.

—Te dije que basta—Soltó furioso—Yo quería que ésta noche fuera especial, que conocieran a la mujer de mi vida, con la cual quiero formar una familia—Suspiró tratando de calmarse.

—Pero con tú actitud lo has arruinado todo—Se levantó y me ofreció su mano para que me pusiera de pie junto a él, lo cual encantada hice—Y en cuanto a lo que mi abuelo quiere para mí, no me importa ya te lo dije y se lo he dicho a él—Sonrió con tristeza y me volteó a ver.

—_Lo siento_—Artículo con sus labios—Gracias por arruinar esta noche madre—Dijo aún molesto—Padre, te llamo en estos días—Su tono de voz cambió cuando se dirigió a él.

—Está bien, e Isabella lo siento mucho, por todo—Dijo apenado—Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión con más calma—Edward como el hombre que era me dio mi lugar.

—No se preocupe, me dio gusto conocerlo—Volteé a ver a Elizabeth que veía sorprendida a su hijo—Buenas noches—Le dije lo más educada y cordialmente que pude.

—Vamos amor—Me dijo al oído—Atravesamos todo el restaurante con miradas curiosas hacía la fría noche de Octubre.

Nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y Edward en lugar de pedir su auto dijo que volveríamos por el en un rato más, me invitó a dar un paseo. Fuimos a dar a una pequeña cafetería que estaba al final de la calle, era sencilla pero acogedora donde volvimos a levantar miradas curiosas por nuestros atuendos.

—Lo siento, por eso que acaba de ocurrir, hablé con ella y me prometió comportarse, es tan exasperante siempre queriendo controlar mi vida —Su tono tenso me hizo darme cuenta que él era tan vulnerable como yo cuando aún vivía con Charlie y Renée.

—¿Aun vives con ellos?—Me miró sorprendido.

—No, de hecho mi departamento está cerca ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?—Sonrió por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche. Tan sólo asentí y extendí mi mano para tomar la suya, fuimos por su auto y emprendimos el camino a su departamento.

Cuando llegamos al gran edificio pude notar a lo que se refería Elizabeth con que quería lo mejor para su hijo, definitivamente Edward tenía lo mejor de lo mejor y su madre quería eso para él. Y por alguna extraña razón él estaba conmigo pese a mi pasado aún no revelado del todo y mis múltiples problemas con mis padres y hasta hace unos meses con mi hermano y mi abuelo no muerto, él y yo estábamos juntos.

El departamento era amplió y lujoso todos los muebles eran tallados a mano a juzgar por el trabajo bastante elaborado y elegante, su departamento no era muy diferente a su casa en la playa y eso me gustó, él era clásico en su estilo.

Caminamos por un pequeño pasillo que nos llevó a la cocina que era aún más impresionante que la que tenía en la playa. Sacó unas finas copas de una alacena y sacó una botella de vino cristal de la nevera. Me sonrió mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y caminábamos directo a la sala. Tomamos asiento en un amplió sillón blanco, él deposito las copas y la botella en la mesita de frente a nosotros.

—Me gustaría que durmieras aquí—Pidió nervioso—Claro si quieres, no es obligación ni mucho menos yo…—No lo dejé continuar y besé sus labios, cuando nos retiramos para tomar aire lo mire a los ojos.

—Me quedaré—Acaricié su mano para tranquilizarlo un poco, después del incidente con su madre estaba muy tenso.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?—Cerró los ojos y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón quedando casi acostado. Giró la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, su mirada era cansada.

—Mi madre es una mujer difícil, ella junto con mi abuelo siempre han querido que haga lo que ellos quieren, como te podrás haber dado cuenta—El tono de su voz era melancólico y lleno de emociones contenidas.

—Ahora ellos quieren que haga algo que yo no deseo—Se enderezó un poco y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Y te juro, por nuestro amor, que no lo haré—Me atrajo hacía él y depositó un beso en mi cabeza.

—Aún no puedo hablarte de ello pero dame tiempo, sé que ya te lo pedí muchas veces, pero la próxima semana me reúno con mi abuelo y lo resolveré, tan sólo dame un mes —Me retiré de su regazo y lo miré a los ojos.

—Un mes, Edward, y si ese mes pasa y aún no estás listo, sabré esperarte—Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias—Susurró en mi oído, terminamos nuestras copas y platicamos un rato más, hicimos planes para el futuro y todo fue perfecto.

Llamé a casa y avisé que no iría a dormir, Lyn no se escuchaba muy contenta pero al final aceptó, obvio estaba a su cuidado y para ellos era como su hija, así que muchos de estos días no se repetirían estaba segura.

Edward me cargó al estilo novia y cuando entramos a su recamara me puso en el piso donde una alfombra_ beige_ adornaba el lugar y una cama enorme estaba en medio del cuarto. Varios estantes y sillones adornaban la habitación, me indicó dónde estaba el baño y dónde estaba su vestidor, donde había algunas batas que obviamente me quedarían enormes.

Me puse una bata negra de seda y solté mi cabello, lavé mi cara y cepillé mis dientes mientras me daba una última mirada en el espejo, todo era perfecto. Cuando entré a la habitación, Edward estaba recostado en la cama viendo hacia el techo. No llevaba camisa y podía apreciar perfectamente sus abdominales perfectos, solo traía un pantalón flojo negro, cuando sintió mi presencia se irguió y me recorrió con la mirada, me fui acercando poco a poco a él, me senté en sus piernas y lo besé, primero lento disfrutando del momento hasta aumentar la intensidad dejándonos sin aire.

Me levanté de su regazo y él sólo se subió a la cama retirando las sabanas y el edredón blanco dejándome espacio. Me quite la bata y la puse en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama dejando al descubierto la ropa que él me había prestado que no era para nada sexy pero bastante cómoda, un short negro y una pequeña playera interior que encogió cuando él decidió lavar su propia ropa, fallando en el intento.

El resto de la noche nos la pasamos uno al lado del otro disfrutando de nuestra cercanía, de nuestro amor, no era necesario hacer el amor para estar unidos, para pertenecer el uno al otro.

Un mes pasa volando y yo esperaría con ansías que llegara ese día para poder ser plenamente feliz con Edward.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo por fin sabrán el secreto de Edward…_

_Gracias a todas por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen…_

_Criss gracias! Tqm, Alice mNm esto no sería lo mismo sin ti… Meme un beso, Cath donde quiera que estés un beso…_

_Besos…_

_**Chapis…**_


	20. Su Verdad, Mi Desilusión

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 19. SU VERDAD, MI DESILUSIÓN**_

**_…_**_**.**_

Después de esa mágica noche con Edward todo mejoró entre nosotros, ya no había celos por su parte y yo simplemente me sentía plena y segura a su lado. La apertura de "_Black and White"_ semana y media después fue perfecta, estuvieron a mi lado todos mis seres queridos, todo era perfecto.

Edward y yo jamás volvimos a tocar el tema de su madre. Pese a que al día siguiente ella le exigió que fuera a verla y él lo hizo. ¿Dé qué hablaron? No lo sé… Pero regresó muy serió a casa y prefirió no hablar de ello.

El tiempo pasaba inexorablemente y había momentos en que me sentía nerviosa ¿Qué podría ocultar Edward? Al menos trataba de no pensar en ello muy seguido. Días antes de que se cumpliera el plazo, Edward fue a ver a su abuelo por millonésima vez en lo que iba de esas semanas y siempre regresaba igual, exhausto y molesto.

**oOoOo**

El día había estado muy tranquilo, el restaurante cada vez mejoraba más, si me preguntaran si fue una buena inversión por parte de mi abuelo, habría dicho que si sin dudarlo. Todo iba perfecto. Aunque como era de esperarse, Edward estaba ausente, el plazo que él se había auto impuesto llegó a su fin.

Edward tenía rato sentado en la mesa de siempre esperando paciente a que terminara mi turno y pudiéramos irnos. Jazz y Christine cerrarían ese día ya que Edward y yo cenaríamos en su departamento, donde podríamos hablar libremente de aquello que le atormentaba. Sin duda sería una noche especial. Justo cuando él hablara conmigo yo haría lo mismo y le contaría lo que ocurrió aquella noche negra.

Estaba tomándole el pedido a un cliente cuando escuché que la campanita de la entrada sonó. De inmediato me invadió ese olor, ese perfume horrendo que me recordaba a ella. Esa fragancia de la que siempre estaba impregnado mi hermanito.

Intenté borrar de mi mente esa sensación de temor, de dolor, ella no podía estar aquí. Sin embargo la busqué entre todos los presentes, recorrí con la vista una a una las mesas y entonces la vi. Ahí estaba ella, alta, con su personalidad felina, su cabello suelto rizado y pelirrojo, una de las culpables de la muerte de mi hermano. Una de los actores intelectuales de su muerte. _Victoria…_ y estaba con _mi Edward_.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Victoria?—Escuché como Edward siseaba con exasperación, intentando tomarla del brazo. Tal vez para sacarla del restaurante, creyendo que con eso no me daría cuenta de su presencia en el lugar.

—Nada cariño, solo vine por ti; como me lo pediste—¿Cariño? Le dijo ¿Cariño? Aún no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos, esa maldita zorra estaba enfrente de mí como si nada y llamándole a mi novio, ¿Cariño?

Y entonces tomé conciencia de que significaba lo que ella decía, el dolor empezó a invadirme, los recuerdos vinieron como una avalancha a mi mente y me quedé paralizada. Como tonta, viendo la escena absorta en mis fantasmas del pasado, mi mayor temor se hacía realidad.

_Edward…. También desaparecería de mi vida_.

—Edward —Susurré patéticamente, él al escuchar mi voz se giró a verme y su cara era un poema al desconcierto y al temor. Mientras que ella me veía y se sorprendía al reconocerme.

—¿Qué…Pasa…aquí? —Pregunté insegura de querer saber qué pasaba en realidad.

—Verás mi querida Isabella. Vine por mi prometido—Al escuchar eso, todo se me vino abajo, él me engañó. Y mucho más allá del dolor por recordar lo que pasó con Ethan y esa mujer, la decepción que me invadió fue única. Jamás podría ver a Edward como antes, él ya no era el hombre perfecto al cual amaba. Él era un mentiroso que jugó conmigo.

—¡Cállate Victoria!—Siseó con rabia—Eso no es cierto amor, no la escuches— Dijo desesperado e intentando acercarse a mí.

Christine en cuanto se dio cuenta de todo se puso a mi lado, eso hizo que Edward se detuviera un poco, dándole tiempo a Jasper de llegar a mi lado. Yo simplemente me perdí en la inconsciencia y empecé a temblar, Jazz me abrazó y yo me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Edward intentó acercarse de nuevo y tanto Jasper como yo no permitimos que me tocara.

—Bella déjame explicarte—Lo volteé a ver sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro y estoy segura que el brillo en mis ojos se había esfumado.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Edward?—Le pregunté.

—Bella no es lo que parece—Reí sin ganas, qué caso tenía en esos momentos  
llorar o gritar si no arreglaría nada, así que hice lo que mi hermanito en vida me enseñó. Ha no reflejar mis verdaderos sentimientos, a no demostrar debilidad, no mostrar cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento.

—Te escucho—Le dije mientras me separaba un poco del agarre de Jasper.

—A solas—Fulminó a Jazz con la mirada, mientras que Victoria tenía esa sonrisa burlona en la cara, disfrutando de la escena. Era uno de los seres que más odiaba en mi vida.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo "mi querida" Isabella, han pasado...qué, ¿Casi cinco años?—Rompió el incomodo silencio que se formó. Y empecé a temblar nuevamente, sintiendo que el valor que me invadía hacía unos momentos me abandonaba.

—¿Se conocen?—Preguntó Edward confundido.

Yo sólo me limite a observarle, a ver por última vez sus bellos ojos verdes y con todo el valor y aplomo que creía tener en esos momentos contesté con un seguro —Si —Y si no fuera porque uno de los asesinos de mi hermano estaba presente hubiera sido muy chistoso reír al ver la cara de sorpresa de Edward.

—Pero ¿Cómo?—Tal parecía que las neuronas de Edward habían muerto. Obviamente yo no ahondaría en el tema y mucho menos estando ella presente.

—Limítate a decir lo que tengas que decirme—Le contesté ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta anterior.

—Yo te amo Bella— Ja, bonita forma de demostrarlo—Victoria no es mi prometida ella ha mentido—Sonreí con tristeza ¿Acaso creía que creería eso?

—Mi abuelo insiste en que me case con ella pero no la amo, ¡Ni siquiera me gusta! ¡Por dios! Tienes que creerme—Me dijo casi gritando, tanto fue el esfuerzo que hizo que sus ojos se veían rojos, no sé si por la impotencia y desesperación o porque en verdad quería llorar.

—A la que amo es a ti—Me susurró al oído. Gracias a un descuido me tomó entre sus brazos, queriéndome hacer reaccionar.

—Suéltame—Ordené de vuelta zafándome de su agarre.

—Pero Bella…—Me susurró patéticamente mientras intentaba tomarme de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Déjala Edward, lo que tengas que decirle díselo…y ya—Le instó Jasper poniéndose a la defensiva y tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos sin conseguirlo. Chriss solo era una espectadora que sabía perfectamente qué ocurría y que Jazz me protegería con uñas y dientes. Después de mucho aceptó y comprendió nuestra amistad, la estúpida de Victoria seguía con su sonrisa idiota en la cara.

—Vamos a otro lugar, Bella, por favor—Y aunque no debería de hacerlo acepté, de cualquier forma sería la última vez que lo vería. Me giré y abracé a Jazz. Ya hablaría con él después y le explicaría lo que pasaba, él comprendió perfectamente qué era lo que quería, con el paso de los meses habíamos perfeccionado ese lenguaje de miradas.

—Ve con cuidado, princesa—Me dio un beso en la sien y fulminó a Edward con la mirada pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando salimos del lugar Edward intentó tomarme de la mano. Por supuesto no lo permití, ¿Qué paso con Victoria? no lo sé, creo que Christine se hizo cargo de ella. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no le di mayor importancia a lo que Victoria le dijo a Edward cuando íbamos saliendo.

—Ya estamos solos, habla—Le dije en cuanto salimos del restaurant.

—Pero no aquí, Bella, vamos a mi departamento como habíamos planeado por favor… —¿Acaso estaba loco?¿Él en verdad creía que iría a su departamento después de lo que pasó en el restaurante? ¡Por dios! que equivocado estaba, lo amaba sí, pero tenía mi orgullo y mi dignidad. No cedería más y no entregaría mi amor accediendo siempre a lo que él quería.

—¡No!—Le grité por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos.

—Está bien, vamos a nuestro parque entonces—Suspiré al recordar con profunda tristeza, que no volvería jamás a ese lugar, no podría, eso sería demasiado para mí.

Caminamos a paso lento sin decir nada y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que teníamos de conocernos, el silencio incomodo nos invadió. Ya no se sentía paz y tranquilidad, las piezas del rompecabezas se rompieron y ninguna encajaba correctamente.

Antes éramos uno, ahora solo éramos dos extraños que parecían ser unos condenados dirigiéndose directamente a recibir su castigo. Nos sentamos bajo nuestro árbol, aquel árbol tan parecido al roble frondoso que fue testigo de nuestro amor, cuando yo aún estaba en la clínica.

—Te amo—Susurró. Cuando escuché esas palabras que hasta hacía unos días podían llevarme al cielo -ahora se sentían vacías- cerré mis ojos. Quería disfrutar por última vez el dulce sabor de sus palabras que en ese momento se tornaban amargas.

—Ya me lo has dicho, y jamás me habían sonado tan huecas y sabido tan amargas—El dolor cruzó su mirada, pero no me importó, tan sólo quería escuchar qué era lo que tenía que decir para irme de ahí y sumirme en mi dolor, en mi desesperanza, en mi amargura.

—Mi abuelo me exige casarme con ella—Lo volteé a ver con sorpresa. Era sorprendente que un hombre de veinticinco años tuviera que someterse a lo que su abuelo le dijera.

Y era irónico que yo teniendo tan solo veinte años me hubiera rebelado a mis padres y dejara todo por ser libre, ¿Qué me podría ofrecer un hombre así? ¿Qué no era lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por mí, por él, por nosotros? Decidí no hablar y dejar que él continuara.

—Quiero estar contigo, Bella, pero me duele fallarle así a mi familia, mi abuelo es como un padre para mi, tú lo sabes, tú sabes lo que significa el querer estar bien con la persona que más quieres en la vida—Soltó el aire contenido

—Así como lo fue Ethan para ti, para mí lo es mi abuelo—Y eso último bastó para que estallara, él no tenía derecho de mencionar a Ethan, no había comparación. Él jamás pasó o pasaría por lo que yo pasé, era absurda y tonta su comparación.

—Te lo prohíbo, escúchame muy bien Edward, no vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de mi hermano sin ninguna razón—Le grité a la cara.

—Eso era lo que no te animabas a decirme "por lo que luchaste tanto"—Mi voz sonó apagada, traté de pensar y ponerme en su lugar pero simplemente no podía. Y menos con Victoria de por medio.

—Jamás en lo que te quede de vida, me vuelvas a buscar, Edward, ya han muerto tantas personas para mí que tú, simplemente eres la guinda del pastel. Uno más a la lista—Aseguré conteniendo el llanto. No permitiría que él me viera derrotada.

—Vive tu vida como mejor te plazca, y el día que te decidas a vivir tu vida sin pedir la opinión de nadie o que te ordenen qué hacer, ese día serás feliz—Le dije con nostalgia, yo creí que al estar con él por fin encontraría esa paz y ese amor que tanta falta me hacía. Qué equivocada estaba.

—Sólo espero que encuentres en Victoria la mujer que soñaste tener toda la vida, sólo te voy a pedir una cosa—Suspiré y cerré mis ojos—Ten cuidado con ella y por favor olvídame como yo te olvidaré a ti—Pedí, con una tristeza y nostalgia infinita, él ya no era más _mi Edward._

—¡No! Bella, Amor espera—Me detuvo a medio camino tomándome del brazo —Déjame arreglar esto, ten paciencia por favor, ¡Dame tiempo!, ¡Te amo! y no quiero perderte—En verdad quería creerle pero era imposible.

Mi fe en él se terminó .Él tenía que cumplir con algo y yo simplemente no podía obligarlo a renunciar a su vida y a su familia. Si yo hubiera podido elegir entre el amor de mi vida y el tener a Ethan conmigo siempre, la respuesta era obvia. Yo no podría ser feliz con esa persona sabiendo que mi hermano se apartó de mí por él, a la larga terminaría por aborrecerlo por quitarme eso que era tan valioso para mí.

—Edward, mírame—Le pedí mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos —No podríamos ser felices si tu familia no me acepta—Le hablé con ternura, aún no podía dejarme vencer.

—Tú a la larga me culparías por no estar con ellos—Intentó interrumpirme pero no se lo permití.

—Shh escúchame, amor, es lo mejor y lo sabes, siempre te amaré Edward Cullen—Estrellé mis labios contra los suyos, era la despedida, el último beso que nos daríamos, era dulce y amargo a la vez, se sentía la desesperación que irradiaba de nuestro sistema. Buscábamos desesperadamente ser uno otra vez, pero eso simplemente era imposible, no había marcha atrás y cada uno tenía que cumplir con su destino, tomar caminos diferentes, tal vez en algún futuro nos volveríamos a encontrar y todo sería diferente, pero por el momento estábamos mejor separados.

—_Te amo_—Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Me aparté y emprendí el camino de regreso al restaurant. Él se quedó allí tumbado a los pies del árbol, mientras que yo me sentía morir, asfixiada. La opresión en mi pecho volvió. Y justo cuando iba llegando al restaurante me congelé. Ahí estaba él: _James…_

El hombre que a parte de Charlie despreciaba con toda mi alma, el actor intelectual de la muerte de mi hermano, estaba ahí, como si nada. Con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules que tanto miedo me daban después de aquella noche, esos que solían aparecer en mis peores pesadillas. Alto y bien parecido con su personalidad dominante y controladora, con ese aire de suficiencia al saberse culpable de un crimen sin recibir su castigo. Sintiéndose intocable y burlándose de mí por no haber podido demostrar su culpabilidad.

—Hola hermosa—Saludó mientras caminaba a mí encuentro, yo me quedé petrificada, no sabía si por miedo o por coraje pero no podía moverme.

—No me temas… ¿Sabes? Te he extrañado, gatita—Me dijo al oído, me estremecí completamente al sentir su aliento rozar contra mi oreja. Asco y terror era lo que sentía de tenerlo cerca.

—Después de aquello te busqué, pero ese perro de Charlie te supo esconder muy bien—Explicó mordaz, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un mecho de mi cabello.

—Al principio me tuve que ir—Suspiró cínicamente, y soltó mi cabello—Fuiste muy valiente al hablar con la policía, pero bueno todo apuntaba a que Ethan fue el culpable…—Sonrió e intentó tomarme en sus brazos pero yo me alejé y le di la espalda, sé que era tonto hacerlo pero no quería verlo. Escuché como suspiraba pero continúo.

—Cuando regresé, Victoria, no me supo decir qué pasó contigo—Sentí cómo se acercaba y empecé a sentir miedo—Sin poder evitarlo me enamore de ti… —Dijo con un patético susurro. Y yo contuve el aire.

—Te busqué como loco, tenía que aclarar las cosas contigo, pero fue imposible —Se notaba arrepentido, pero mi odio era mayor como para perdonarle el acto tan vil que cometió con nosotros.

—Entonces, enfrenté a Charlie… y él me dijo que ya sabías la verdad, y no me quiso decir a dónde te envió—Continuó con coraje y entonces me giré para enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Fue lo único que pude murmurar.

—El dolor y el odio me cegaron completamente—Sonrió con tristeza —No hay día que no recuerde esa noche…—Miraba al vacío, por primera vez lo veía vulnerable y arrepentido, nada que ver con el ser despiadado en el que se convirtió.

—Tarde me di cuenta que herí a la mujer que más he amado en mi vida—Empecé a reír con amargura.

—¿A eso le llamas amar?—Me acerqué a él y lo miré con todo el odio que tenia en mi alma, como aquella vez que enfrenté a Charlie en su estudio.

—Tú mejor que nadie me conocías, James, y sabías lo que significaba Ethan para mí, pero no te importó—Intentó hablar pero no se lo permití—Si esa era tu forma de demostrarme tu amor, entonces no quiero saber qué hubieras hecho si no me amaras—Le dije al borde del llanto.

—¡Perdóname!—Gritó y me tomó entre sus brazos—Fui un estúpido, desde esa noche el remordimiento no me deja, creí que al lastimarlos a ustedes lo dañaría a él pero tarde me di cuenta que no le afectó de ninguna manera—Me liberé de su agarre y lo empujé muy lejos de mí.

—Como te dije esa noche, James, te equivocaste de hijo—Me observó con tristeza.

—Lo sé, y me arrepiento completamente de ello, ahora se….Que no tenía sentido lo que hice, pero mi madre…—Era suficiente yo no quería saber más de ello.

—¡Basta! No quiero saber nada…—Apenas pude hablar.

—Tienes que saberlo, tienes que comprender mi forma de actuar, que aunque te amaba, tenía un deber hacia mi…—Lo corté.

— ¡Calla! No me vengas ahora con eso, James, el daño ya esta hecho y mi hermano no volverá a la vida—Le dije fuera de si y empecé a golpearlo en el pecho.

—Eso pequeña, golpéame, desquita toda tu rabia conmigo—Decía mientras yo no dejaba de golpearlo con mis manos desesperadas por acabar con él, deseando que se fuera y me dejara en paz.

Pero el cansancio empezó a invadirme y mis manos dolían. Él se dio cuenta y me tomó en sus brazos acercándome a su cuerpo. Después de casi cinco años de no verlo me derrumbé ante él, a pesar de todo lo conocía y sabía como era él en verdad, pero no podía perdonarlo. Sentí cómo James se vencía al igual que yo y empezaba a llorar como un condenado, mientras me susurraba al oído que lo perdonara.

Yo lloraba tanto o más que él pero no decía nada. Por fin nos serenamos y me aparté de su regazo.

—Cuando Vicky me habló para decirme que estabas aquí, fui el hombre más feliz, al fin te había encontrado después de cinco años—Un poco de alegría se plasmó en su cara pero yo me mantuve sería solo viéndolo.

—Estoy dispuesto a reconquistarte, ahora que hemos hablado pienso que…—¿Acaso perdió la razón?

—¿Dé qué hablas? ¿Crees que con un perdóname, ya olvidé todo?—¿Era estúpido o qué?—Te podría perdonar, pero jamás olvidaría lo que le hicieron a mi hermano, ni a ti, ni a Victoria, ni a él. No se a quién odio más—Su semblante "sereno" se fue a dar un paseo y le dio paso al hombre frío y cruel que conocí aquella noche.

—¡Tu eres mía!—Me tomó de la cara pero yo no me moví ni un centímetro al darme cuenta cual era su intención, no le tenía miedo esta vez sería valiente y lo enfrentaría.

—Sabes de lo que soy capaz y no me tentaría el corazón para quitar de mi camino a quien se interpusiera entre nosotros—Soltó con odio. Yo sabía que era verdad pero aun así lo reté con la mirada—Eres muy valiente, Isabella, estas tan cambiada, eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba—Empezó a recorrer con su nariz la extensión de mi cuello hacía mi mandíbula lentamente, sabía muy bien lo que quería como muchas veces lo hizo en el pasado, acarició mis labios con los suyos. Como no me moví creyó que podía profundizar el beso.

Permanecí inmóvil, mientras él empezaba a frustrarse al no ver reacción de mi parte, con una de sus manos aprisionó mi cara y con la otra se aferró a mi cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo, para demostrarme qué tan excitado estaba. Pero a diferencia de otras tantas veces no me provocó nada.

—¿Por qué no me besas?—Preguntó enojado, apretando su agarre en mi cintura—¿Qué no ves lo que me provocas?—Sonreí cínicamente.

—Sí, y no me importa en lo más mínimo, así que suéltame —Me miró con odio pero me soltó.

—Si es verdad que me amas, aléjate de mí, no soporto verte, me das asco… Eres un asesino—Cuando solté esas palabras me di la vuelta para entrar al restaurante pero él tomó una de mis muñecas apretando fuerte. Y jalándome hacia él, siseé de dolor pero no le importó.

—Tú te vas conmigo—Soltó de golpe, intenté soltarme pero fue imposible él era más fuerte que yo.

—¡Suéltame!—Seguí peleando inútilmente mientras él me arrastraba hacía su _Lexus_ negro que en su momento me encantaba y ahora amenazaba con volverse mi cárcel mientras llegábamos a donde James quisiera llevarme.

—¿Que no escuchaste? ¡Que la sueltes!—Escuché que gritaban, me tensé en el acto, James no podía verlo, ¡No! Él mi alma gemela tenía que estar bien, él empezaba a ser feliz con Chriss, no podía sufrir daño alguno.

—Suelta a mi hermana—Por un momento ese calido calor que me invadía cada vez que decía que era su hermana me hizo sentir en paz.

—¿Tú quien eres?—Le preguntó mordaz—Bella es mía, y quiere irse conmigo ¿Verdad cariño?—Apretó más mi muñeca, yo sabía que si no me iba con él, era capaz de hacerle algo a Jasper.

Ignoró olímpicamente a Jasper y siguió jalándome hacia el carro seguí luchando pero sin éxito. Entonces Jasper tomó por sorpresa a James y le dio un sonoro golpe en la quijada que lo hizo soltarme en el acto. Corrí a los brazos de Jasper e intenté que se alejara de él. Pero Jasper estaba fuera de sí y quería arremeter contra James. Como pude lo empujé y nos apartamos de él.

—¿Estas bien?—Susurró en mi oído, sin poder hablar tan solo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente.

A lo lejos se empezaron a escuchar sirenas. Era obvio que habían llamado a la policía. James tenía que ir preso, él no podía estar cerca de nosotros, él era capaz de acabar una vez más con las personas que amaba, él aún estaba inconciente en el piso y yo me rehusaba a verlo.

Cada vez se escuchaban más cerca las sirenas y mis ansias empezaron a crecer al darme cuenta que James se estaba recuperando poco a poco. De repente Jasper se puso a la defensiva e hizo que me pusiera a sus espaldas, cuando James recobró por completo el conocimiento.

—Es mejor que te entregues—Le dijo Jasper con una seguridad increíble—No se quién eres—Volteó a verme y volvió a dirigirse a él—La has lastimado y eso no se va a quedar así—James empezó a reírse como loco y se acercó a nosotros.

—Esta me la vas a pagar muy caro imbécil—Ladeó un poco su cabeza para que pudiéramos vernos a la cara.

—Y tú mi amor, no se te olvide de lo que soy capaz—Me vio con sus ojos azules que me penetraron el alma causándome gran temor.

—Los accidentes ocurren y él puede correr la misma suerte que tu amado, _Ethan…_—Y así como llego de la nada se subió disparado en su Lexus y se fue a toda velocidad.

Me quedé helada cuando me di cuenta del peso de sus palabras…Y como si fuera una película los recuerdos me llegaron de golpe, una vez más solo fui consciente de que unos brazos me alzaban y que yo temblaba como loca, en un momento de lucidez pude darme cuenta que como siempre ahí estaba él para apoyarme. Para escucharme, él era el indicado para saber la verdad, aquello que me atormentaba desde hacía casi cinco años y que apenas hace un año creía haber olvidado.

Pronto estaría de nuevo en casa y sería libre, esta vez nada me detendría a darle caza a ese ser detestable que era James…

Cuando llegamos a casa estaba completamente a oscuras, sólo la luz de la luna nos dejaba ver por donde caminábamos. Cuando Jasper le contó a Chriss todo lo que pasó a fuera del restaurante comprendió perfectamente que queríamos estar solos, consciente de que necesitaba platicar con Jasper.

—Jazz, tienes que saber de lo que es capaz James, es hora de que sepas mi historia—Me depositó en el suelo tomó mi cara entre sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en mi frente, sujeté una de sus manos y nos dirigimos al jardín donde estaba la hamaca que compartí con Ethan tantas veces.

Aquella que Emmett recupero para mí y que me dio de regalo en mi cumpleaños. En aquella donde nos contábamos nuestros miedos, sueños, ilusiones y logros.

_Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comencé… _

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_¡Sí! Publique antes de tiempo, como lo había prometido… ¿Les gusto? ¡Uff! Fue un capítulo difícil de escribir para mí sin duda, ahora ya saben el secreto de nuestro Eddy, y como los fantasmas del pasado de Bella han regresado a su vida… _

_El próximo capítulo es… todavía más difícil y extremadamente largo… La muerte de Ethan…_

_¡Gracias! Por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen… _

_Jj Vulturi: ¡Gracias! Y bueno ya viste que no estabas tan lejos de la realidad. Un beso, espero te haya gustado._

_Criss, gracias por ser mi hermosa Beta. Alice mNm tqm, no sería lo mismo sin ti… Ustedes son únicas para mí… _

_Meme, besos…_

_¿Merezco Riview? _

_**Chapis… **_


	21. Ruleta Rusa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen.**

**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**

* * *

_**Chicas, os recomiendo que mientras leen escuchen la canción de Rihanna – Russian Roulette, ya que me inspire en ella para hacer este capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20. RULETA RUSA**

_**….**_

_Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.… _

Estábamos en una de las tantas fiestas en las que abundaba el alcohol y la droga al por mayor, donde no había respeto ni amor en ninguna parte, allí sólo existía la soledad y el vacío. Yo estaba con James como siempre y mi hermanito estaba con Victoria. Su novia, era una zorra de lo peor, engañaba a mi hermano con el que se le ponía en frente, y aunque Ethan lo sabía hacía oídos sordos a lo que le pudieran decir de ella. Victoria, como toda una profesional manejaba muy bien a mi hermanito, y él todo lo soportaba porque la amaba.

Sin darme cuenta ya quedábamos muy pocos en la fiesta, ¿La casa? Bueno en realidad no sabía de quién era y no me interesaba saberlo, yo sólo sabía que a esa fiesta llegamos gracias a James y sus múltiples "amigos" que no eran más que tipos sin oficio ni beneficio.

A James, le encantaban todas esas fiestas, él estaba en su mundo y jamás me dejaba sola, él nunca fue malo conmigo en realidad. Decía quererme y aunque estaba segura de que no me amaba yo estaba tan sola y desubicada que no me importaba estar con él por el sólo hecho de sentir que le gustaba a alguien.

Esa horrible noche todo cambió -James no estaba conmigo-. La mayoría estaban perdidos en la inconsciencia total por todo lo consumido, mi hermanito no se veía por ninguna parte y asumí tontamente que estaba con Victoria. Pero a la vez me sentía aliviada de que James no estuviera conmigo, así que me dispuse a buscar a mi hermano en cada una de las habitaciones de esa enorme casa, ya estaba harta de ver tanta miseria por esa noche; quería irme de ese lugar.

Fui a la parte trasera de la casa donde se veía una pequeña cabaña. Era el último lugar que me faltaba por revisar para darme por vencida y dejar a Ethan ahí en manos de la bruja de Victoria, cuando escuché una voz bastante familiar.

—Vamos Ethan, hay que jugar, total ¿Qué puede pasar?—Distinguí perfectamente la voz de James a través de la puerta entre abierta de la cabaña.

—Estás loco James, no creo que pueda hacerlo—Le contestó mi hermanito.

—Mira que Victoria estará muy decepcionada de ti, hermano—Continuó hablando y fácilmente podía distinguir su tono burlón.

—Vamos ¿Qué puedes perder?—La última palabra casi la escupió.

—¿Verdad cariño?—Le dijo a Victoria justo cuando yo iba entrando.

—¡Oh amor!—Gritó James mientras se acercaba torpemente a mí, me tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, tanto que me hizo sisear de dolor, sentí algo frío recorrer mi espalda y me estremecí completamente. Me giré a tiempo para ver un arma-una parecida a las que había visto a veces en el estudio de Charlie-colgando de su mano. Empecé a sentir nauseas.

El miedo me invadió e inmediatamente me solté del agarre de James y corrí a los brazos de mi hermanito para que me protegiera.

—Amor, no tengas miedo, ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?—James parecía otro, el joven amable, tierno y cariñoso que alguna vez fue conmigo dejó de serlo para convertirse en un ser sin alma ante mis ojos.

—No_—_Musité aún temblando en los brazos de mi hermano.

—Bella, no pasará nada, cariño, ya lo verás. Ethan sí quiere, entonces, ¿Por qué tú no?—James por fin estaba mostrando su verdadera cara y al ser que odiaría por el resto de mi vida.

—Déjala James, con ella no te metas, ni ella ni yo somos parte de esto, así que olvídate de tu estúpido juego—Espetó mi hermanito casi escupiendo las palabras y apretándome más contra él. Ethan siempre fue muy tranquilo, pero cuando se trataba de defendernos él se convertía en otro.

—Vamos, cariño—Empezó a insistir Victoria—Deja que Bella juegue, siempre la sobreproteges y ella no es ninguna niña, pregúntale a James—Terminó Victoria destilando su veneno, para hacerme quedar mal con mi hermano.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que entre él y yo no había secretos. Esa fue la primera vez que los ojos color chocolate de mi hermano mostraron odio hacia ella.

— ¡Basta Victoria!—Gritó mi hermano—No me importa lo que pienses, esto no esta a discusión ni ella ni yo jugaremos y es mi ultima palabra—Por fin la estúpida guardó silencio y nos dedicó una mirada de odió.

Gracias a eso James se aprovechó de la distracción y ya más consiente de sus actos se acercó a nosotros y me arrebató de los brazos de mi hermano que aún tenía un duelo de miradas con Victoria.

— ¡Suéltala!—Gritó Ethan fuera de sí.

—Ella va a jugar—Afirmó James como si yo no pudiera hablar y decidir si quería hacerlo o no.

Era tanto mi miedo que estaba como estatua sin decir nada, sólo observando cómo se aniquilaban James y mi hermanito con la mirada. Mi cuerpo estaba ahí pero mi mente y mi alma estaban muy lejos gritando y pidiéndole a dios que nos ayudara, que sobre todas las cosas protegiera a Ethan. Él no podía irse, el no podía morir, el prometió estar siempre conmigo.

—Te dije que la soltaras, James—Ethan estaba tratando de calmar las cosas moderando su tono, no nos convenía que James se alterara.

—No pienso repetirlo—Le dijo mordaz, pero entre más le decía que me soltara más apretaba su agarre haciéndome daño, sus dedos se encajaban en mis costillas y en mi brazo. Esa noche yo también sufrí daño físico tuve moretones durante semanas recordándome esa trágica noche.

La impotencia en la mirada de Ethan era agonizante, pero más allá del dolor físico, lo que más dolía y era imposible borrar eran las heridas que se estaban formando en mi alma, esas que no eran tan fáciles de borrar. Y que estaban adheridas a mí desde hacía cinco años. Era como una pequeña película de terror que se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Se formó un silencio incomodo en esa cabaña abandonada, se notaba que estaba así desde hacia mucho tiempo, todo estaba lleno de polvo y los pocos muebles que se encontraban ahí, estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas que ahora se veían grises a causa del abandono. El lugar era frío y oscuro a penas nos alumbraba una pequeña lámpara que estaba encendida en medio de la habitación.

—Muy bien—James rompió el silencio—Jugaremos a: _La ruleta rusa_ —cuando escuché esas palabras me tensé en el acto.

—¿Conoces el juego, amor?—Me preguntó James pegándome más a su cuerpo y dándome un beso en el cuello. Me estremecí y no precisamente de placer. Ethan gruñó e intentó alejarme de él, fallando en el acto. Mientras que James lo apuntaba con el arma.

Lágrimas y sollozos silenciosos empezaron a salir de mi sistema sin poder evitarlo, yo no quería jugar y era obvio que Ethan tampoco, pero no teníamos modo de salir de ahí sin que James nos apuntara con su arma.

—Vamos, será divertido, no sean aguafiestas—Interrumpió Victoria con su voz chillona y dedicándonos una sonrisa burlona ¿Por qué nos hacían esto? ¿Nosotros qué hicimos para merecer este trato? Esas y mil preguntas rondaban mi mente.

—Si yo juego, ella no será parte de esto—Dijo Ethan con decisión.

— ¡No!—Por fin pude hablar desde que entré a esa cabaña—¡Tú lo prometiste!—empecé a llorar como loca y no sé cómo pero pude liberarme de las garras de James.

—Entiende pequeña—Puso sus calidas manos en mis mejillas, penetrándome con su mirada color chocolate.

—Es un simple juego, prometo que no me pasará nada—Pero el y yo sabíamos que esa promesa no la podría cumplir, ese era un juego de suerte y por lo general nosotros no la teníamos.

—Yo también jugaré—Acepté con decisión mientras veía a James con un odio infinito. Él sonrió en señal de triunfo mientras le hacía señas a Victoria para que se acercara hacia donde estábamos parados los tres.

—Yo voy primero—Dijo James—Te amo, querida—Me espetó sarcásticamente mientras intentaba plantar un beso en una de mis mejillas, inmediatamente me alejé de él y me pegué más a mi hermano.

Colocó el arma en su sien derecha y sin ninguna expresión en su cara tiró del gatillo, que hizo un simple clic al no haber detonación. Soltó el aire que sin querer retuvo y nos miró burlón.

—Tal parece que no me tocaba ¿Verdad?—Elevó su mano al aire y la apuntó en dirección a Victoria—Es tu turno hermanita—Le tendió el arma.

— ¿Hermanita?—Preguntamos Ethan y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Si, pero sigamos con el juego, sólo será una ronda, y ya habrá tiempo para aclarar ciertas cosas—Ella como la zorra sin corazón que era tomó el arma tan tranquila y serena como si fuera una secadora de cabello y estuviera por peinarse para salir de fiesta—Por cierto sólo hay una bala en el arma, hay una posibilidad de entre cuatro de que os toque a alguno de ustedes—Aclaró James con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—Tal vez, todos salgamos vivos de aquí—Finalizó indicándole a Victoria que tirara del gatillo una vez más en lo que iba de la noche.

Se puso el arma en su sien derecha y le dijo a James—Te quiero—Él le contesto de vuelta que también la quería. Una vez más se escuchó el famoso clic y nada más. Ella seguía ahí de pie ecuánime y bella como siempre, con esa personalidad arrolladora que tanto amó mi hermano.

—Sigues tú amor—Me interpeló James, Victoria le entregó el arma y se colocó a su lado mientras él extendía el arma hacia mí.

_Era mi turno… _

—Toma un respiro, uno muy profundo, cálmate—Me susurró James al oído—Este juego se trata de subsistir, toma el arma y cuenta hasta tres, Isabella—Empecé a sudar, me moví lentamente. No había tiempo para pensar, la suerte estaba escrita, me tocaba ir. Y sabía que Ethan podía sentir claramente mi corazón latir desbocadamente, estaba aterrada pero no me rendiría. Sabía que tenía que pasar esa prueba, por Ethan y por mí, tan sólo apretaría el gatillo y sería libre…

Cerré los ojos y comencé mi vida ante mí, me empecé preguntar si volvería a ver el amanecer. El terror que sentía era indescriptible, no tendría oportunidad de decir adiós si esto salía mal. Pero no importó, a mí el único que me importaba era mi hermanito, aún no era tarde para empezar a vivir como dios manda, junto a él. El pilar más importante de mi vida, Ethan…. Sentí una mano helada retirar el arma de mi sien, abrí los ojos sorprendida porque sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

—Es mi turno—Me murmuró con ternura.

—Pero…—Intenté decirle que no, pero la voz no me salía.

—Shhh…prométeme que te cuidarás mucho, y que recordarás que siempre estaré a tu lado. Te quiero mi pequeña—Me tomó en sus brazos estrechándome fuerte, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó en la frente.

—¡No! Por favor hermanito no lo hagas, es mi turno, no pasará nada, por favor…—Supliqué en vano mientras él retiraba el arma de mis manos y la ponía en su sien izquierda. Su mirada se clavó en la mía, los dos sabíamos que no había marcha atrás y que el final estaba cerca y que después de luchar tanto uno al lado del otro, alguien había conseguido separarnos para siempre…

Empecé a orar por él como hacía años no lo hacía, de una y mil formas le pedí a dios que no lo apartara de mi lado, vi a Ethan aspirar el aire y retenerlo en su sistema. Tiró del gatillo y ocurrió una explosión que me paralizó por completo. Vi sangre salir de su cabeza, solté un pequeño gritito los ojos de mi hermano se tornaron opacos y vi cómo lentamente cayó al suelo, _sin vida…_

Corrí a su lado e intenté hacerlo reaccionar él no podía morir, ¡No! Ethan ¡No! Mi hermanito, mi apoyo, mi amigo, mi compañero de viaje, _se había ido…_ Dio su vida por mí. Marqué rápido a emergencias y pedí una ambulancia, sabía que Ethan aún respiraba, estaba segura de ello, desesperada porque sabía que él podía lograrlo.

Lo tomé en mis brazos y me doy cuenta que su respiración es muy débil, no pude parar de llorar mientras le decía cosas al oído para que no me abandonara, los dos teníamos que salir triunfantes una vez más.

—Dile a tu padre que ya estamos a mano—Me susurró James al oído, me quedé helada al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, James?—Volteé a verlo desconcertada.

—Él me quitó a mi padre—Dijo con nostalgia—Y hoy yo le quité a su hijo—Me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Así es querida, Isabella, Ojo por ojo; Diente por diente—Las lágrimas salían sin control al darme cuenta de que fuimos víctimas de una venganza.

—Te has equivocado, James—Dije en señal de derrota—Para Charlie nosotros no somos nada—Volteé a verlo y podía ver el desconcierto en su cara, James tenía a Victoria en sus brazos que observaba todo sin decir nada, ni siquiera se veía afectada por ver al "amor de su vida" moribundo reposando en mis brazos.

Después de eso me desconecté y puse toda mi atención en mi hermanito, empecé a acariciar su cabello esperando que la ambulancia llegara, no quería apartarme de él ni un segundo. Perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando menos esperaba los paramédicos llegaron y empezaron a atender a Ethan, todo era borroso no entendía todo lo que decían esos extraños que movían el cuerpo de mi hermano como si fuera un muñeco.

Sin importarme nada me subí a la ambulancia con mi hermano, estuve sosteniendo su mano todo el camino; angustiada por lo que pudiera pasarle. En esa pequeña cabina solo estábamos él y yo. En tiempo record llegamos al hospital general de california, para suerte de Reneé ahí nadie nos reconocería, estaba muy lejos de aquellos hospitales lujosos a los que solíamos asistir a hacer "caridad" para guardar las apariencias con la que se decía mi madre.

Vi cómo se perdía al final del pasillo la camilla donde llevaban a Ethan me senté en la modesta sala de espera con el alma en un hilo por recibir noticias de mi hermanito…

Estaba _sola… _No tenía a quién hablarle, mi abuelo no estaba en la ciudad y Emmett estaba muy lejos, Charlie estaba en París cerrando un negocio muy importante y obviamente no vendría a ayudarnos. Renée simplemente era una desgraciada que de seguro estaba con alguno de sus amantes.

Los minutos pasaban lento mientras yo caía cada vez más en la desesperanza, trataba de estar tranquila, pero era imposible.

—¿Señorita?—Preguntó un hombre alto y moreno, llevaba un uniforme de policía y me miraba algo serio.

—Soy el agente, Maguire—Se presentó—Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas—Me limité a mover mi cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

—Se ve muy joven señorita, ¿Cuántos años tiene? Y…¿Qué es de usted el joven que acaban de meter por esas puertas?—Dijo señalando la dirección por donde se llevaron a Ethan.

—Tengo quince años—Le contesté por inercia—Y el joven que dice usted es mi hermano gemelo—Suspiré con pesar, estaba desesperada por saber cómo estaba.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—Volteé a verlo exasperada ¿Que no sabía, que no quería hablar con nadie?

—Ethan e Isabella Swan—Giré mi cara en dirección hacia donde se habían llevado a mi hermanito, para que el agente ese se diera cuenta de que no quería hablar con él.

Dejé que mi mente vagara hacía viejos recuerdos.

—_No me malinterpretes, sabes que soy feliz contigo, eres mi hermanita y te amo, pero tú sabes que estamos solos y tengo miedo de dejarte, o que tú me dejes, eso me hace infeliz—Por un momento me quedé callada sin saber qué decir, me giré para ponerme de costado y quedar frente a él y mi hermanito hizo lo mismo, nos observamos por un largo rato sin decir nada. _

—Señorita, Swan, necesito saber qué pasó, ¿Cómo fue que su hermano se disparó? ¿Dijo el motivo del por qué intentaba quitarse la vida?—Cuando escuché esa última frase volví a la realidad, ¿De dónde había sacado semejante idiotez?

—¿Cómo dijo?—Él me miraba sin comprender.

—Sí, ¿Qué si sabe por qué intentó suicidarse su hermano?—Me levanté y lo enfrenté, me miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

—Mi hermano no intentó acabar con su vida—Le conteste molesta—Lo obligaron a dispararse—El agente se levantó de su lugar y me dijo:

—Señorita según declaraciones de los testigos, su hermano y usted estaban muy drogados y empezaron a armar alboroto hasta que fueron a dar a esa cabaña donde su hermano sacó un arma—Yo no daba crédito a lo que ese hombre me decía, ¿Cuales testigos si solo estábamos nosotros con James y Victoria?

—Los hermanos Levinson declararon hace unos momentos—Cuando escuché eso me quedé helada, ¿Acaso ellos estaban aquí? No podía ser semejante descaro.

—James nos obligó a jugar, nos amenazo con el arma—Grité desesperada.

—Cálmese señorita o la harán salir de aquí—Traté de serenarme, por nada del mundo deseaba que me sacaran del hospital.

Le relaté al agente todo lo ocurrido. Tomó nota de todo y me dijo que se dedicaría a investigar la escena del crimen y ver las pruebas. Me dejó ahí en mi lugar mientras las horas seguían pasando y yo seguía sin saber qué ocurría con Ethan. Empecé una vez más a recordar todo lo que nos dijimos hasta que el agente me interrumpió, ahí me sentía segura, y en paz; porque él estaba a mi lado seguro.

Entre lágrimas amargas, seguí recordando a mi Ethan…

—_Eso jamás sucederá y lo sabes, eres mi hermano y jamás te dejaré, lo juro, nada ni nadie me alejará de ti—Él me regaló una sonrisa hermosa como las que él tenía, pero la felicidad nunca llegó a sus hermosos ojos color chocolate._

—Isabella Swan—salió un doctor de donde hacia unas horas había entrado la camilla de Ethan, vociferando mi nombre me levanté como resorte.

—Aquí—Dije demasiado alto causando que varias personas voltearan a vernos.

—Isabella—Me acerqué más al médico—Yo atendí a su hermano hasta hace unos momentos—Cuando escuché esas palabras me quedé petrificada. Estaba segura que no querría escuchar lo siguiente.

—Pese a todo lo que hicimos su hermano llegó muy mal, podría decirse que cuando él llegó ya había fallecido—Me sentí impotente no era posible, Ethan ¡No!

—Tenía muerte cerebral, le tuvimos que hacer varios estudios que comprobaron nuestras sospechas, pero él demostró ser un gran luchador, seguía respirando—Esas palabras hicieron mi corazón saltar, tal vez el estaría bien y despertaría. ¿Pero qué vida tendría después de esto?

—Desgraciadamente, señorita Swan, su hermano acaba de fallecer hace unos momentos, tuvo una crisis que le causó un paro respiratorio. Hicimos todo lo posible por reanimarlo pero fue imposible sacarlo del paro—El mundo se detuvo para mí, no escuché nada más.

_Ethan…_

_Mi hermanito…_

_Muerto…_

Una y mil veces se repetía esa palabra en mi mente, me senté en el piso y me abracé las piernas; empecé a balancearme de atrás hacia adelante, estaba _sola…. _

—¡Bella! Cariño—Me gritaban, no sabía quién era, ni me importaba—¡Por dios! Mira nada más cómo estas—El abuelo Emmanuel—Celia, ayúdame, esta toda mojada, ayúdame a sacarla de la bañera, esta helada—Mi abuelo gritaba como desesperado, dentro de mi inconsciencia escuchaba sus gritos, las pastillas aún no hacían el efecto que yo deseaba, faltaba poco para encontrarme con mi hermano.

—Llama a una ambulancia, creo que ha intentado quitarse la vida—Fue la primera y única vez que lo intenté.

Ese día por la mañana habíamos enterrado a Ethan, sólo fuimos el abuelo y yo a decirle adiós. ¿Emmett? Bueno él no alcanzó a llegar a los servicios fúnebres mucho menos al entierro, ¿Mis padres? Bueno Charlie dijo que no iría, aún no firmaba su contrato y ¿Reneé? Ella simplemente no le dio importancia. Yo estaba destrozada no sentía mi cuerpo, pero mi corazón y mi alma dolían hasta lo impensable.

El abuelo me mantuvo en sus brazos todo el tiempo, él sabía que estaba mal y me llevó a su casa en Tennessee. Yo no quería estar en la mansión Swan había pasado un mes desde mi intento de suicidio y de la muerte de Ethan; y yo simplemente no salía de mi recamara.

—Bella, cariño, por favor, sal—Decía todos los días mi abuelo afuera de mi recamara, sin obtener éxito, no quería estar así con él pero era imposible olvidar todo lo que pasó esa noche, aún tenía que saldar cuentas con Charlie y los Levinson.

No le dije a mi abuelo nada de lo ocurrido. Primero hablaría con Charlie, no quería que él se pusiera mal por una tontería, tenía que aclarar todo con Charlie y exigirle que pidiera justicia por la muerte de Ethan. Aunque el reporte de la policía era que había sido un suicidio yo sabía que no era así y lo demostraría así se me fuera la vida en ello.

James y Victoria habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra; no tenía idea de qué habían hecho Charlie y Reneé para que no se supiera de la muerte de Ethan pero eso no era algo que me importara. Para mí mejor, así no me estarían acosando los reporteros todo el tiempo.

—Quiero ir a casa—Le anuncié a mi abuelo cierta tarde mientras él terminaba de comer, después de dos meses estaba "lista" para enfrentar a Charlie.

—Pero…cariño… ¿Estás segura?—Hizo sus platos a un lado y se levantó de su lugar para intentar rodearme con sus brazos.

—Si—Le dije segura y esquivando su agarre, le di la espalda—Es hora de que continúe con mi vida—Me tomó de mis brazos y me hizo girar para quedar frente a él.

—Esta es tu casa y no es necesario que te vayas—Me sonrío pero sus ojos jamás demostraron alegría.

—Deja que me vaya, abuelo, tengo que arreglar unas cosas, te prometo que regresaré—Suspiró y me aferró en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

—Está bien ¿Cuándo quieres irte?—Me preguntó derrotado.

—Mañana mismo—Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y tan sólo me penetró con sus ojos color miel—¿Sabes si Charlie estará en California?—Mi abuelo no era tonto y sabía que le ocultaba algo pero jamás me presionó para que le dijera la verdad. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar hace un año él me dijo que me escuchó muchas veces a lo largo de esos meses gritar el nombre de Charlie seguido de: _Por tu culpa Ethan está muerto_.

—Sí—Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano y desayuné con el abuelo, todo el desayuno estuvimos platicando de las próximas vacaciones que me comprometí a pasar con él. Me despidió con un cálido beso y un fuerte abrazo de su parte y un "_Cuídate mucho mi princesa_" Partí sin saber que sería la última vez que vería a mi abuelo con vida. Por él que lloré en silencio cuando supe de su muerte y que años más tarde me encontró demostrándome una vez más lo vil y cruel que era Charlie.

El viaje entre Nashville y Newport Beach fue cansado. Tardé más de 3 horas en llegar a la mansión Swan, cuando llegué las personas del servicio desempeñaban sus quehaceres como cada día, la casa tenía que estar pulcramente arreglada.

—¡Señorita Bella!—Gritó una de las chicas del servicio cuando me vio atravesar el umbral de la gran puerta de roble que era la entrada.

—Hola, ¿Charlie está en casa?—Dio un gritito de sorpresa y se tapó la boca.

—Señorita, su padre no tarda en llegar—Intenté dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro para no ser tan descortés pero fue imposible.

—En cuanto llegue, me avisas, estaré en mi recamara—Le dije un poco más relajada

—Una cosa más—Interrumpí mi subida en las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto—No quiero que él sepa que regresé, de hecho no quiero que nadie lo sepa, quiero estar sola—Sólo movió su cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

Subí una vez más esas escaleras que fueron testigos de las carreras que jugábamos Ethan y yo cada día que volvíamos de la escuela. Yo era aun una niña que se culpaba día a día por la muerte de su hermano. No era su turno, era mi turno pero él no dejo que tirara del gatillo. Entré a mi recamara que estaba tal cual como la dejé aquel día que fuimos a esa fiesta negra…

Como siempre volteé a ver a mi lado derecho donde estaba esa puerta que comunicaba nuestros cuartos, siempre estaba abierta, siempre estaba él sentado en su sillón favorito leyendo cualquier libro que se le cruzara por enfrente.

Pero hoy todo era diferente. Esa puerta estaba cerrada y estaba segura que nunca más lo vería sentado ahí leyendo. Cerré mis ojos y aspiré el aire para ver si aún estaba él presente, pero su olor se había ido, obviamente él no regresaría.

Fui a la recamara de Ethan y tomé una de sus playeras favoritas. La aferré a mi cuerpo y me senté a llorar como loca en medio de su recamara. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí llorando pero no fue suficiente para perderme en la inconsciencia. Unos golpes constantes en mi puerta hicieron que despertara. Me levanté del suelo con la camisa de Ethan empapada por las lágrimas y me dirigí a mi cuarto para abrir la puerta.

—Señorita Bella, su padre ha llegado, está en su estudio—Sostuve un rato la puerta mientras, Susi, se veía nerviosa porque yo no decía nada.

—Gracias—Musité, no esperé a que se fuera simplemente cerré la puerta.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras y justo cuando pise el último escalón entro Reneé a la casa seguida de Emmett, venían sonriendo y platicando muy animadamente. No notaron que yo estaba ahí así que seguí mi camino al estudio de Charlie.

Di tres ligeros toques y entre abrí la puerta. Charlie estaba viendo por la ventana, como si esperara que yo fuera a verlo.

—Pasa, Isabella—Me sobresalté un poco por su tan acertada intuición, era eso o que mi abuelo le dijo que venía a Newport—Por fin has vuelto—Me dijo en cuanto entré, él seguía viendo por la ventana.

—Necesito hablar contigo—Me planté a su lado para ver qué tanto miraba por la ventana y ahí estaba la hamaca donde Ethan y yo pasábamos casi todas las tardes.

—¿Te dice algo el apellido, Levinson?—Se sorprendió un poco pero no perdió la compostura.

—¿A qué viene eso, Isabella?—Obviamente estaba tratando de evadir el tema.

—A que gracias a ti, Ethan, murió...—Volteó a verme por fin. Su cara era de desconcierto total.

—¿De qué hablas?—Soltó por fin.

—James Levinson, te dejó un recado conmigo, textualmente dijo: Dile a tu padre que ya estamos a mano—Su semblante cambió y le dio paso a la ¿tristeza? En claro signo de desesperación se agarró su cabello y se sobó un poco el cuello.

—No sé, a qué se refiere James, Isabella—Era obvio que sabía que pasaba pero no quería admitir su error.

—Dijo que tú le quitaste a su padre y que él te quitaba a tu hijo—Charlie se tensó en el acto.

—Ojo por ojo; Diente por diente—Se apartó de la ventana y caminó hacia su escritorio. Se sentó en su fina silla de piel y me indicó que me sentara frente a él.

—Isabella, tú no eres nadie para cuestionar mis actos—Se inclinó hacia adelante y posó sus brazos en el escritorio—Lo que pasó entre Jonathan Levinson y yo es asunto mío—Me señaló con su dedo—Y no voy a tolerar por ningún motivo que vengas aquí, a mi casa—Arrastró las palabras amenazadoramente—A culparme por el suicidio de tu hermano—Suspiró exasperado.

—¿Crees que los agentes no me dijeron el estado en el que tú y Ethan llegaron al hospital?—Se levantó de su lugar y golpeó el escritorio—¿Te das cuenta la suma que tuve que pagar para que todo eso no se supiera?—Sentí cómo la rabia emergía de mi sistema.

—Lo que te voy a decir solo lo diré una vez—Se volvió a sentar y me miró por un largo rato, lógicamente estaba ordenando sus ideas, veía la forma de salir ileso de tal problema, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

—Levinson y yo fuimos socios, él invirtió todo su patrimonio y me lo confió a mí—Dijo calmado, como si platicara del clima—Pero las cosas no salieron bien y él lo perdió todo—Se frotó la nuca y continuó.

—Me pidió ayuda y yo le di la espalda, semanas después él se suicidó—Se paró de su lugar y caminó una vez más a la ventana—No sabía que Ethan y tú convivieran con sus hijos, de haberlo sabido los hubiera alejado inmediatamente de ellos, y los habría protegido como siempre lo he hecho—¿Qué? ¿Protegernos? Si él nunca había estado cerca.

—Pero bueno, por lo visto James, cumplió con su amenaza—Habló tranquilo—Dijo que se vengaría pero no creí que cumpliera—Apoyó una de sus manos en el cristal y volteó a verme.

—Cuando Jonathan murió me hice cargo de todo, he mantenido a su familia hasta ahora, prometí ayudarlos siempre y cuando se mantuvieran al margen, pero por lo visto no cumplieron con su palabra—Soltó molesto—A partir de hoy ellos se quedarán si nada, eso te lo puedo asegurar, Isabella, pero no puedo hacer más—Entonces reaccioné después de procesar sus palabras me di cuenta que no haría nada más, y que la muerte de mi hermano quedaría impune.

—¿En verdad crees que con eso es suficiente, Charlie?—Grité exasperada —¡Por dios! Mataron a tu hijo, ¿Qué no te duele? ¡Mataron a mi hermanito! ¡Me he quedado sola!—intentó abrazarme pero no se lo permití.

—¡Isabela! No tienes derecho de cuestionar mis decisiones y si yo digo que no se hará nada en su contra, no se hará nada ¿Entendido?—Me chilló bastante furioso.

—Soy tu padre; me debes respeto y obediencia—Empecé a reír como loca, y conforme aumentaban mis carcajadas él se fue acercando hasta que abofeteo mi cara tirándome al piso.

Mis carcajadas pararon de golpe e inmediatamente mi mano se posó en donde él planto su mano. Lo miré con odio y agaché la mirada, no podía llorar, no delante de él. Me levanté del piso y lo miré desafiante, él se veía arrepentido pero no decía nada, ni siquiera hizo el intento de acercarse para ver si estaba bien.

—Esto jamás te lo perdonare—Le dije mordaz —Tú ya no eres mi padre Charlie Swan —Continué con un nudo en la garganta. Irónicamente años después él me diría lo mismo y me quitaría su apoyo, en ese momento no lo hizo, pese a que yo ya no le tenía ningún respeto.

—Y la muerte de mi hermano, no quedará impune, tanto tú como ellos lo han matado —El dolor cruzó por su mirada y por primera vez en mi vida vi a Charlie vulnerable—¡Te lo juro!—Chillé a todo pulmón, pagarían muy caro la muerte de Ethan.

—¡Isabella!—Gritó en el momento que me disponía a salir del despacho—Tú y Ethan se buscaron todo esto, si me hubieran hecho caso él estaría vivo, y créeme Isabella tú no harás nada—Lo miré furiosa.

—Claro que haré mucho Charlie, no me voy a quedar toda la vida con quince años. Cuando menos lo esperes todos pagaran por lo que le pasó a mi hermanito, y entonces tú vendrás y me pedirás ayuda y escúchame muy bien Charlie, no obtendrás nada de mí, ni siquiera mi lastima—Salí de ese despacho que marcó mi vida para siempre, donde vi la verdadera cara de mi padre.

Emmett intentaba hablar conmigo saber qué había pasado en ese despacho era obvio que se escuchaban nuestros gritos por toda la casa pero yo no dije nada. Emmett era un extraño para mí, Charlie era el único que supo qué pasó esa noche gracias a la declaración que hice y que los agentes le mostraron a Charlie. Pagó mucho dinero y jamás salió a la luz el verdadero móvil de la muerte de Ethan.

Para todos él murió en un accidente mientras estábamos de vacaciones en unas montañas de los Alpes suizos.

En cuanto a mí siempre estaba en un duerme vela sin fin. No podía dormir más de una hora sin que vinieran a mi mente todos esos momentos. Las pesadillas aumentaban cada día más. Emmett regresó a su vida al cabo de un mes de aquella discusión que tuve con Charlie; Reneé ni se inmutó por lo que pudiera pasar, ella se sentía intocable. El abuelo Emmanuel hablaba conmigo casi a diario, no asistía a la escuela y perdí el semestre cosa que no me importo, cada noche empecé a salir, teniendo dinero y "poder" podía entrar a cualquier lado y me vendían alcohol y drogas. No había día que no estuviera en ese estado tan deplorable, todos me veían con lástima.

Charlie más de una vez fue por mí a esos lugares gracias a sus amistades que le avisaban que no podía ni con mi alma. Muchas veces desperté a lado de extraños que hicieron de mi lo que quisieron, pero yo estaba tan mal tan desubicada que no le daba importancia, lo único que quería era morir.

Ahora más consiente de todo me doy cuenta cuánto me repudiaba a mi misma por todo lo que había vivido en ese momento. Sólo pensaba en mí y nadie más, sin importarme si en verdad quería seguir con ese ritmo de vida. En la casa la servidumbre me atendía y no se metía conmigo, era tan inestable que un día los trataba bien y al siguiente fácil podría matarlos, aprendieron muy rápido a no meterse conmigo y a no decirle a Reneé todo lo que hacía en su ausencia. Busqué por cielo, mar y tierra a James y a Victoria pero ellos jamás aparecieron.

Un día de tantos decidí salir, aún con el peligro de que pudiera encontrarme con Lucila, aquella mujer que nos causó más de una vez problemas con Reneé. Como hacía meses no lo hacía, decidí tomar un café en el centro comercial. Cuando entré al pequeño local varios me reconocieron, incluso había compañeros de mi clase, varios me sonrieron pero yo sólo los veía tan felices tan tranquilos que sólo correspondía a su saludo con una sonrisa fingida y seguía mi camino.

Me fui a sentar a una de las mesas más retiradas y pedí mi orden. Saqué el libro favorito de Ethan y me dispuse a leerlo, tenía tantas anotaciones…Ha él le encantaba leer y siempre que un libro caía en sus manos lo rayaba como desquiciado y hacía anotaciones en las frases que le gustaban.

—¿Isabella?—Me tensé al escuchar esa voz, _Lucila… _

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo estás?—En realidad no quería hablar con ella así que decidí sólo contestarle por cortesía lo más cortante que pudiera para poder salir de ese lugar ilesa.

—Hola Lucila—Contesté fastidiada—Si ha pasado mucho tiempo, estoy bien, en fin tengo que irme—Dije justo cuando llegó el mesero con mi expreso. Que había pedido me lo pusiera para llevar por si tenía que emprender una huida como la que estaba por emprender.

—No sabes cómo siento lo que ocurrió—Una alarma se prendió en mi interior y me paré de mi lugar, causando un gran alboroto.

—En verdad tengo que irme—Murmuré lo más rápido que pude.

—Entiendo querida, pero espera un momento—Me observó con cinismo, ella jamás nos quiso y siempre que tenía oportunidad nos hería con sus comentarios—Es momento de que dejes ir a _Ethan…_—Dijo destilando su veneno, ¿Ella qué sabía de mi dolor?—Y también dejes de joderte la vida como lo estás haciendo—Entonces exploté. Bastó que nombrara a mi hermano para que reaccionara. Y me diera cuenta que mi hermano estaba muerto como me negaba a creerlo pensando que el volvería y seriamos felices.

Salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, no podía más, el dolor era infinito, no podía siquiera respirar entonces me dio la primera crisis. Mí querida Susi estaba ahí y le di un susto de muerte, esa muchachita apenas dos años mayor que yo me ayudó ese día, lloré con ella lo que no había podido llorar en meses, se lo agradecí en el alma.

Al día siguiente que Charlie se enteró empezó a buscar clínicas donde pudieran ayudarme a superar todo eso. Seis meses habían pasado desde la muerte de Ethan y era momento de dejarlo ir…Como me había dicho Lucila, sólo me estaba autodestruyendo y sabía que eso no lo querría mi hermanito…

_Era tiempo de Empezar de nuevo…_

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_¿Les gusto? No saben cómo sufrí al escribir este capítulo… Ya saben que ocurrió con Ethan y todo lo que provoco su muerte, y que fue lo que la provoco…_

_Muchas Gracias a todas por comentar, agregarme a sus favoritos, alertas y a las que solo leen (ojala puedan comentar)._

_**Jj Vulturi: **__¡Gracias! Espero te haya gustado, y bueno en cuanto a tus preguntas solo te puedo decir que descubrirás poco a poco que ocurrirá con tanto lió, y que pasara con la relación B/E._

_Gracias cariño por la Beteada tqm… Alice, como siempre esto no sería lo mismo sin ti... Meme besos... _

_Roxeta! Ya vez lo prometido es deuda jaja espero te haya gustado…_

_Espero sus riviews, besitos…_

_Cambio y fuera…_

_**Chapis Cullen…**_


	22. Triste Despedida

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**

* * *

**Capitulo 21. TRISTE DESPEDIDA**

_**….**_

—¿Cómo estás?—Susurró Jasper en mí oído. Después de contarle todo lo que pasó con Ethan nos quedamos callados, no había nada más que decir. Todo me sobrepasaba. Me sentía triste y miserable, una persona extraña, como si mi cuerpo perteneciera a otra.

—Bien—Murmuré sin ánimos, la voz sonaba vacía, sin vida.

—Llamaré a Alice—Me acerqué más a él para impedir que me dejara sola.

—Por favor…No me dejes sola—No me podía permitir dormir porque estaba segura que todo volvería, no me sentía capaz de permanecer cuerda si él me dejaba.

—Está bien—Suspiró, me mantuvo en su regazo el resto de la noche y yo sólo me mantuve despierta tratando de relajarme mientras escuchaba su respiración tranquila. Viendo hacía la nada.

—¿Cómo está?—Escuché a Lyn hablar desde la puerta, en apenas un susurro. Todo lo que decían era muy confuso, estaba desconectada de la realidad. Varias personas entraron y salieron en el transcurso del día. Emmett y mi abuelo estaban bastante preocupados, el primero furioso y juró que si se topaba con Edward lo mataría a golpes, él segundo estaba preocupado.

A media tarde tanto Jasper como Lyn me convencieron de tomar un baño, cómo autómata tomé las prendas que usaría después de salir, abrí la regadera y entré sin siquiera ser consciente de qué llave fue la que hice funcionar. Dejé que el agua callera libre por mi cuerpo, las lágrimas se confundían con el agua pero lo que el agua no pudo acallar fueron los sollozos que inundaban la pequeña habitación, todo estaba tan reciente; el pasado, el presente y del futuro ni hablar.

¿Por qué todo tenía que salir así? Era feliz, por fin, tenía a Edward, a mi familia a toda la gente que amaba conmigo. Conocí la cima del amor, así como ahora estaba conociendo el fondo del vacío.

Lavé mi cabello sin cuidado alguno, limpié mi cuerpo con el jabón perfumado de siempre pero yo no me sentía mejor, entonces recordé a las personas que estaban del otro lado de la puerta y mi corazón se encogió aún más al saber qué me verían con tristeza y compasión. Sin embargo también con amor, ese amor infinito que me demostraban día a día.

No sé cuánto rato estuve bajo el chorro de agua pensando en una y mil cosas, cerré la llave y me encaminé para verme en el espejo. Al ver a la extraña que estaba frente a él me asusto, sus labios estaban ligeramente morados, su cabello todo enredado y con sus ojos rojos por el llanto, me alejé de ahí e intenté serenarme. Sentía mi piel fría, un gran contraste a cómo sentía en el pecho, me quemaba y ni siquiera el agua fría hizo que disminuyera el ardor.

Esa no era yo, ella era la antigua Bella, la que sufría tanto por haber perdido a su hermano, la que vivía atormentada por los recuerdos, la que no sabía lo que era el amor, la que vivía sólo por vivir.

Me negaba a volver a ser la de antes a dejarme abatir, esto era solo una prueba que tenía que pasar, y aunque era difícil podría vivir con ello. El nombre de Edward venía a mí como una avalancha. Le fallé, le prometí comprenderlo, escucharlo pero no pude cumplir, simplemente no podía, no cuando ella estaba de por medio.

Y antes de irme tenía que hablar con él por última vez, contarle quién era ella en verdad y que él juzgara solo su situación. Si estaba dispuesto a pasar toda su vida junto a una víbora rastrera como era Victoria Levinson. Y si le contaba todo no era para que él volviera conmigo, claro que no. Lo hacía porque lo amaba y lo que menos quería era que alguien lo hiriera de ninguna forma.

Estaba dispuesta a abrir mi corazón una vez más ante él, al menos podía darle eso como último regalo, el regalo de despedida. Los dos nos merecíamos una última conversación, en la que nos quitaríamos las caretas de una vez por todas y por primera vez en todo éste año juntos seríamos sinceros el uno con el otro.

Cuando por fin me animé a salir del cuarto de baño, suspiré pesadamente y tomé el pomo de la puerta armándome de valor para enfrentar a esas personas que seguro estaban preocupadas por mí, y qué pasara lo que pasara estarían presentes, jamás me abandonarían.

Tratar de actuar con naturalidad no era una opción y sería hipócrita al hacer creer que no pasó nada, y que era feliz, tenía que hablar con todos. Tenía que hacer infinidad de cosas, mi abuelo y Emmett tenían derecho de saber cómo murió Ethan, bajo qué circunstancias y quiénes eran los culpables, yo le juré a Charlie que acabaría con él y así sería. Mi abuelo era poderoso y podría aplastarlo con solo hacer una llamada, y yo simplemente estaba dispuesta a terminar con él. Y Renée, esa mujer que se decía madre no era más que una mujer sin alma que me destruyo la existencia por más de quince años.

¿El por qué de sus motivos? Estaba segura que jamás los sabría pero esperaba topármela muy pronto y ver en lo que se convirtió gracias a su ambición y hambre de dinero. Sabía que la verdad destrozaría a mi abuelo y a Emmett pero yo ya no podía con esto sola, simplemente esto era más de lo que podía soportar. De alguna manera alguien tenía que cargar con ello y aligerarme un poco la carga. Pensar que pude haber sido yo y no él, me partía el alma y el corazón porque si él simplemente no se hubiera dejado vencer, tal vez estaríamos juntos como siempre compartiendo todo, en aquel lugar llamado ¿Cielo? Un cielo en el que él y yo jamás creímos pero que irónicamente ahora yo quería creer para encontrarme con mi hermanito una vez más.

Cuando salí me sorprendió que sólo estuviera Emmett. El semblante de mi hermano no era de un hombre tranquilo, sino todo lo contrario. Pude observarlo detenidamente y noté como sus nudillos estaban rojos, como si hubiera peleado con alguien, entonces mi mente y corazón gritaron al mismo tiempo el nombre de Edward.

—¿Qué hiciste Emmett?—Se giró sorprendido, cuando me vio sus ojos se tornaron negros y apretó sus puños.

—Tan solo fui a arreglar cuentas con Cullen—Soltó enojado—Le dije cuando lo conocí que acabaría con él si te dañaba y…—Alcé mi mano e hice que callara.

—Basta, no sigas—El tono monótono de mi voz, lo hizo callar—No vale la pena ésta situación—Susurré —Y antes de que digas cualquier otra cosa—Tomé valor—Necesito hablar contigo y con el abuelo de algo importante—Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta donde segundos después aparecieron mi abuelo y él de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurre pequeña?—Ese tono de voz me tranquilizó un poco.

Me senté en la cama y rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos, deposité mi barbilla en mis rodillas y empecé a hablar con un tono neutro. Relaté detalle a detalle sin perder el hilo de los acontecimientos en ningún momento, sorprendentemente no lloré, tan solo transmití aquello que Jasper sabía. El dolor, la soledad, cómo vivimos con el abandono Ethan y yo, cómo sobrevivimos hasta que aparecieron los Levinson en nuestras vidas, como Charlie nos traicionó y nos sirvió en bandeja de plata. Muchas emociones cruzaron los ojos de mi abuelo y mi hermano, la agonía que reflejaban era una extensión de la mía.

El primero en acercarse fue Emmett, tal vez era el más afectado de los tres en estos momentos, se sentía culpable pero cómo culparlo. Bien me dijo Alice una vez, no era su responsabilidad, y tenía razón. Lo juzgué sin ponerme a pensar en él, tal vez estaba tan solo como nosotros. Al menos Ethan y yo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

—Por dios, Bella, perdóname…—Dijo un atormentado Emmett mientras me abrazaba y me apretaba en sus grandes brazos. Transmitiéndome todo ese amor que nos teníamos y por el que ahora estábamos juntos.

—Charlie es…—Soltó con rencor su nombre.

—Él era mi ejemplo a seguir ¿Sabes? Quería ser como él—Una cruel carcajada retumbó en la habitación—Pero no puedo ser tan cruel y vil como él —Volteamos a ver al abuelo que sólo nos observaba en la distancia, sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó a la ventana, nos dio la espalda.

—Si tan solo mi hijo se diera cuenta de lo valiosos que son, si hubiera visto lo valioso que era Ethan, si tan solo…—Un ligero sollozo salió de sus labios nos levantamos de la cama para cercarnos a él pero adivinó nuestras intenciones y alzó una mano para que nos detuviéramos.

—Estoy bien—Murmuró—Solo me pregunto ¿En qué me equivoqué? ¿En qué momento se perdió el verdadero Charlie? ¿Por qué buscó el dinero de otro si yo le hubiera dado mi vida? Sinceramente no entiendo como mi hijo, sangre de mi sangre, hirió a los suyos de tal manera…—Nos dio la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por sus mejillas, ninguno teníamos respuesta para sus preguntas. Caminó hacia nosotros y nos abrazó, sin poder evitarlo empezamos a llorar sin importarnos nada.

Cuando nos separamos me armé una vez más de valor para hacer una última petición antes de que este momento que habíamos creado se rompiera.

—He estado pensando que lo mejor es irme un tiempo—Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, sin dar crédito a mis palabras.

—Pero…—Interrumpí a Emmett

—Lo necesito —Afirmé.

—Si esto es por el Cullen ese te juro que…—Sonreí con tristeza.

—En parte es por él, no lo puedo negar, necesito pensar, ordenar mis ideas además como os dije ya, James ha vuelto y no dudará en dañar a Jasper y su familia por mi causa y no pienso exponerlos—Ellos entendieron completamente mi punto y aceptaron resignados mi decisión. No sin antes advertirme que mientras estuviera aún en suelo estadounidense, contratarían a personal que estuviera al pendiente las veinticuatro horas del día de nosotros y en mi ausencia cuidaría a los Whitlock.

"Black and White" quedaría a cargo de John y Lyn que sabían perfectamente cómo manejarlo. Mi regalo hacía Jasper era el pago completo de su carrera, algún día volvería y lo vería convertido en un gran psiquiatra con Chriss a su lado, dándole todo el amor y cariño de mujer que yo no pude darle. Lo amaba…Sí, pero ahora eso era cosa del pasado, él era feliz, su futuro era prometedor. Él sin duda aceptaría mi ayuda, a cambio le prometería regresar. Mi ayuda hacía Chriss era similar, ella sin duda terminaría su carrera y su familia estaría bien, era lo menos que merecía por hacer feliz a mi querido y amado Jasper.

Ahora faltaba decidir a donde ir, sin duda Emmett y mi abuelo se irían conmigo, era la única condición que pusieron. Una vez estuvimos separados y no estaban dispuestos a pasar por eso una vez más, mucho menos yo. Pese a que mi lugar favorito en la tierra no era Europa, era la mejor opción y mi abuelo tenía muchos negocios y casas allá, sin duda nuestro destino era ese.

_Niza_ era el lugar perfecto para empezar de nuevo, no era una ciudad muy tranquila pero al menos me ayudaría a no pensar tanto en él…Quién no había dejado de insistir desde ese día con llamadas que yo ignoraba olímpicamente. Y no era la única, osó llamar a casa, habló con Lyn quien de manera cortes le dijo que no volviera a llamar porque ya no era bien recibido.

En algún momento le pedí a Jasper que les contara a Lyn y a John lo que ocurrió. Había sido una semana difícil, no asistí a terapias con Alice, tenía una plática pendiente con ella y gracias a mi abuelo sabía que estaba bien y que cuando fuera el momento iría a verla. Ella también sabría qué ocurrió y que me iría muy lejos. No le diría mi destino porque el amor que sentía por su primo podría orillarla a decirle dónde estaba y yo no estaba dispuesta a lidiar con ello.

Ese fin de semana les anunciaría de mi viaje y como deseaba que fueran las cosas. Justo empezaba a armarme de valor para hablar, cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa, y no tendría que ser adivina para saber quién era una vez más. John se levantó apenado, miró el identificador de llamadas y dijo:

—Es él de nuevo—Sonrió y se sobó un poco el cuello—Creo que tendremos que cambiar el número—Dijo apenado. Observó a Lyn y le sonrió, se perdieron en su burbuja por unos segundos, por primera vez me afectaba ver el amor que se tenían.

—No es necesario—El tono neutro que ya había adoptado para mi voz no los sorprendió, tal vez ya se estaban acostumbrando a él.

—La próxima vez que llame, tomaré la llamada—Tomé mi tenedor y seguí cortando la carne, las miradas de todos los presentes en la mesa me miraban atónitos. Yo tan solo los ignoré.

Pláticas cruzadas rodearon el ambiente, yo sólo me limité a observarlos. Sabía que los vería cuando regresara pero aún así quería grabarme en la mente y en el corazón éste momento, donde todos eran relativamente felices. Cuando Lyn empezó a servir el postre y a ofrecer café supe que era el momento indicado para soltar la bomba de que me iría por algún tiempo.

—¿Te vas, no es cierto?—Me sorprendió Jazz antes de que pudiera hablar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Exclamé sorprendida.

—Tú forma de actuar, tu forma de vernos, como si quisieras guardar este momento en algún lugar de tus recuerdos—Sonreí con tristeza y sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza, la voz se rehusaba a abandonar mi garganta.

—Yo…—Lyn interrumpió el momento.

—No es necesario decir nada mi pequeña Isabella, sólo recuerda que aquí siempre estará tu hogar, tú casa, y cuando decidas volver te recibiremos como aquella primera vez que cruzaste el umbral de la casa para emprender una nueva vida a nuestro lado—Las lágrimas traicioneras abandonaron mis ojos, me levanté de mi lugar y la abracé. Susurré en su oído todas las palabras lindas que se le dicen a una madre. John me dijo básicamente lo mismo que Lyn y también lo abracé, entonces venia la parte difícil; Jasper…

—No te preocupes, princesa, sé por qué lo haces y no pienso hacerte las cosas más difíciles—Sonrió y jugó un poco con la taza que tenía en las manos—Y eres valiente al hacerlo, sé que piensas que estás huyendo pero no es así, han ocurrido tantas cosas, que necesitas alejarte—Alzó la vista y sonrió sinceramente—Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, siempre, no dudes que te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos el tiempo que sea necesario—Se levantó de su lugar, no sin antes agarrar una mano de Chriss y mirarla a los ojos, ella tan solo asintió y él articuló un imperceptible _gracias… _

Rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a mi lugar y tomarme en sus brazos, fuertemente, enterró su cara en mi cuello y yo me aferré a él escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Siempre serás mi alma gemela, mi mejor amiga, mi hermanita—Susurró sólo para nosotros, lloramos un poco antes de separarnos, todos nos observaban atónitos pero la única que lo comprendía era Christine.

Estaba exhausta pero estaba dispuesta a continuar con esta mini fiesta de despedida. En dos semanas me iría, les hice saber a todos mis planes, y los que serían mis regalos para ellos, al principió se ofendieron un poco pero conforme les di mis argumentos, no tuvieron las armas suficientes para negarse a hacerlo y terminaron aceptando. No era muy tarde cuando decidimos dar por terminada la reunión, y fue cuando el teléfono decidió sonar de nuevo. Me levanté de mi lugar antes de que alguien decidiera interceptar la llamada, el identificador decía: _Edward… _

—Bueno—Dije en cuanto descolgué la bocina.

—_¿Bella?—_Contestó ansioso e inseguro.

—Ey—Fue mi maravillosa respuesta, literalmente me daba golpes mentales.

—_¡Gracias a dios eres tú!—_Guardé silencio_—Por favor no cuelgues…—_Dudó pero continuó_—Necesitamos hablar, por favor…—_Rogó.

—¿Dónde? Y ¿A qué hora?—Un jadeo involuntario salió de algunos de los presentes, y un muy sorprendido Edward dijo:

—_¿En verdad?—_Suspiré y esperé que aceptara mis palabras.

—Sí, como te dije dime donde, la hora y ahí estaré —Un largo silencio nos invadió—¿Sigues ahí?—Pregunté preocupada.

—_Sí, perdón…—_Contestó apenado_—Es solo que…No esperé que aceptaras—_Rió y eso por un momento hizo que mi pecho dejara de arder un poco_—¿Te parece que nos veamos mañana en la playa?—_Me tensé un poco, no era como si quisiera recordar nuestra primera vez juntos, pero si así tenía que ser, así sería.

—¿A qué hora?—Volví a preguntar.

—_¿Te va bien a las cuatro de la tarde?—_Inquirió él.

—Sí, está bien…Adiós Edward—Estuve a punto de colgar pero me resistía a no seguir escuchando su voz, y esperé…

—_Adiós amor, te amo—_Cerré mis ojos y colgué, nadie dijo nada ni cuestiono el por qué lo vería, él que estuvo a punto de hacerlo fue Emmett pero mi abuelo lo frenó en el acto.

Todos se fueron. El abuelo y Emmett a sus casas, John y Lyn a su recamara a descansar, e incluso Jasper se fue a llevar a Chriss a su casa, no tardaría mucho así que me pidió que lo esperara despierta. Decidí esperarlo en la sala aunque claro, antes subí a mi recamara a ponerme una pijama cómoda. Desenredé mi cabello y bajé directo a la cocina donde puse en el micro unos vasos con leche, dejé que se entibiara un poco y los saqué, serví un plato con galletas y la llevé a la sala, encendí la televisión en lo que llegaba Jazz.

No pasó mucho cuando escuché que introducían la llave en la puerta y el leve rechinido que hacía al abrirse. Un Jasper aflojándose la corbata emergió a mi vista. Su semblante como siempre era tranquilo, relajado, raras veces estaba enojado o tenso, a excepción de aquellos meses en los que él era infeliz por mi culpa, ahora todo era diferente, él por fin estaba empezando a ver las cosas de otro modo a lado de Christine.

No dijo nada y se sentó a mi lado atrayéndome a su costado y abrazándome con fuerza, plantó un delicado beso en mi cabeza, su respiración tranquila me relajó, sabía perfectamente de qué quería platicar era necesario qué habláramos sobre el tema "Edward".

—¿Quieres qué te acompañe mañana?—Fue lo único que dijo tratando de romper el silencio.

—Sí, tal vez necesite de un amigo—Acarició mi cabello.

—¿Por qué quieres verlo? Créeme he pensado mucho en ello, y no me explico ¿Por qué?—Su confusión era evidente, y aunque yo tenía claro qué era lo que deseaba, necesitaba explicarle a él lo que yo necesitaba hacer.

—Simple, necesito verlo una última vez antes de irme—Cerré mis ojos—Necesito que él sepa quién es la mujer con la que se va a casar—Suspiré—Qué sepa por qué no pude cumplir con mi promesa de entenderlo—Eso en realidad me dolía pero mi salud mental me impedía luchar contra ella. No podía estar cerca de Victoria, vamos ni siquiera verla de lejos.

—Te entiendo—Trató de calmarme.

—¿De verdad? —Al menos él tenía que entenderme—Sí, lo amas y no puedes evitar verlo una última vez, y aclarar todo—Nos separamos y empezamos a disfrutar de la tibia leche y las galletas que horneó Lyn.

En cuanto terminamos de degustar ese rico refrigerio nocturno nos fuimos a dormir, a pesar de que no quería dormir sola tuve que aguantarme. Las cosas ya no eran como antes entre Jasper y yo, y si le pedía dormir conmigo sin duda lo haría pero no era justo para Chriss que traicionara así su confianza en él. Tal vez jamás se enteraría pero con el solo hecho de que yo lo sabría no podría verla a la cara, no porque fuera a hacer algo indebido, simplemente que no era correcto.

Todo el día estuve pensando si estaba bien que me encontrara una vez más con Edward, esta vez sería diferente ya no estábamos juntos desde hacia semana y media, pero al final decidí que lo mejor era ir y enfrentarlo todo. Llegamos a nuestro destino después de una hora de camino. Mi abuelo se había encargado de contratar gente para cuidarnos y eso incluía que teníamos transporte.

—¿Lista?—Me preguntó Jasper indeciso. Después de meditarlo unos segundos más volteé a verlo, asentí y me bajé del auto. Me dirigí hacía donde se suponía estaba Edward en la orilla de la playa, me quité mis sandalias blancas y caminé hacía mi destino. Pasé justo a un costado de la casa que observé por unos segundos. Grabé con fuego en mi memoria esa casa en la que fui tan feliz.

Cuando me iba acercando noté que Edward estaba fumando, él sólo fumaba cuando estaba triste u ocupaba relajarse. Cuando sintió mi presencia apagó su cigarrillo y lo tiró en la arena, me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas pero la alegría nunca llegó a sus ojos.

—Hola—El tono de su voz era bajo, pero tranquilo.

—Hola—Le contesté y sonreí en respuesta, acercándome y dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio uno al lado del otro con nuestros hombros tocándose, sólo observando las olas del mar.

—¿Te costó trabajo llegar? Ya sabes sólo tuvimos oportunidad de venir una vez—Me preguntó sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

—En realidad no, recuerdo muy bien todo lo que ocurrió ese día—Contesté con sinceridad, sin entrar en el detalle de que me costó más decidir si debía verlo o no. Lo observé y me di cuenta cuánto trabajo le estaba costando la situación, queríamos estar juntos pero eso no era posible.

—¿Sabes?—Empezó a decir, guardé silencio y lo dejé continuar—Siempre supe que algún día simplemente me iba a despertar e iba a terminar este hermoso sueño—Susurró con dolor, suspiró como tomando valor para lo que iba a decir—Desgraciadamente hace unos días desperté, y no me gustó la sensación de dolor y vació que sentí…Al saberme lejos de ti—Su dolor me dolió, yo misma sabía de qué hablaba, yo sabía cómo se sentía. Él sabía perfectamente qué pasaba, por eso su insistencia por vernos—¿Cuándo te vas?—Soltó de golpe al ver que yo no decía nada, me quedé helada. ¿Qué podía decirle? Era hora de ser sincera, no había de otra, aunque eso nos lastimara a los dos.

—En dos semanas—Hablé por fin.

—¿Con quién te vas?—Su pregunta obviamente llevaba una doble intención y aunque podía mentirle no estaba en mis planes hacerlo, juré que sería sincera.

—Con mi abuelo y con Emmett, pero como podrás comprender no te diré a dónde vamos—Él sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—Pero antes, necesito contarte algo—Murmuré, el giró su cabeza por primera vez y enfrentó mi mirada.

Al ver sus ojos tristes, sin vida como un reflejo claro de los míos. Me armé de valor y le conté detalle a detalle mi vida, a lado de mis padres, de mis hermanos, de mi abuelo, lo feliz e infeliz que fui, como él y Jasper influyeron en mi vida de una y mil formas, dejando al último la última parte escabrosa de mi vida que me marcó para siempre y que hizo que perdiera cuatro años de mi vida. Y cómo había sido este último año para mí.

—Aquel día me preguntaste de dónde conocía a Victoria ¿No?—El sólo asintió, esperando que continuara—Ella fue novia de mi hermano…_Ethan_—Costó trabajo decir su nombre pero eso pareció llamar su atención porque no despegó la mirada de mí.

—¿Cómo?—Preguntó desconcertado.

—Sí, ella fue una de las causantes de la muerte de mi hermano—Musité. Entonces tome valor y le conté todo, la forma en que lo enamoró, cómo lo controlaba, cómo lo engañaba, gracias a que él la amaba profundamente. Las lágrimas salían libres, resbalando por mis mejillas sonrojadas, gracias al dolor y la rabia, por saber que él pronto sería su esposo.

Cuando terminé con mi relato, él soltó un fuerte suspiro. Sin esperarlo me acunó en sus brazos fuertes y varoniles, aspiré su olor sin poder evitarlo, empecé a sollozar mientras él acariciaba mi espalda, y me daba tiernos besos en la cabeza. Comencé a sentir algo tibio caer sobre mí, cuando subí la mirada para ver qué era, me di cuenta que él también lloraba y pude ver una vez más la inmensa tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, esos luceros verdes que jamás podría olvidar.

Entonces empecé a sentir la necesidad de probar por última vez esos labios dulces y tiernos que tanto me gustaban, me aventuré acercándome poco a poco a sus labios hasta que hicieron contacto con los míos. Éste era un beso diferente, era un beso con dolor, angustia, desesperación, pero sobre todo transmitía todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, sin duda era un beso de despedida.

Gracias a la falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar, para calmarnos y controlar nuestras respiraciones. Él aún me tenia sujeta de la nuca y yo lo tenía sujeto del cabello cuando volvimos a unir nuestras frentes, el relajó su agarre al igual que yo y posicionó sus manos sobre mis mejillas.

—Te Amo…Isabella Swan—Susurró con dolor.

—Te Amo…Edward Cullen—Lo agarré y le di un último beso, ésta vez sí sería el último, se separó de mí y el vacío me invadió por dentro.

—Amor, te mentiría si te dijera que todo está bien y podemos estar juntos, porque no es así, no te pido que lo entiendas, pero no puedo zafarme de ello—Comprendí con tristeza y dolor que Edward se había dado por vencido, y que como él dijo, éste sueño había terminado.

—Créeme si decidí venir aquí era para que supieras la clase de mujer con la que compartirías el resto de tu vida—Susurré con dolor—Sé que tomaste una decisión, el por qué no pienso cuestionarlo—Intenté sonreír pero fue imposible, una mueca de dolor salió a cambio.

—No quiero que te ocurra nada, no podría vivir si tu…—No terminó la frase—Me alivia saber que al lugar a donde vas, en algún momento serás feliz, ese es el único consuelo que me queda—Me miró con tristeza.

—Debí dejar que tú y Jasper estuvieran juntos—Se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla izquierda—Fui tan egoísta, creí que podría dejar en claro que te amaba y simplemente no pude—La mueca de dolor que apareció en su rostro me dejo sin habla.

—No te atrevas a decir eso, Edward, yo te elegí a ti porque te amo—Tomé su mano que aún reposaba en mi mejilla y cerré mis ojos.

—Y a pesar de todo no me arrepiento—Abrí mis ojos y él me estaba viendo detenidamente.

—Tú has sido lo mejor de mi vida, mis días eran grises antes de qué tú llegaras, vivía en la monotonía de una vida que sólo involucraba el trabajo—Sonrió—Me limitaba a ir a mi consultorio diariamente y a llegar a mi departamento por las noches a "disfrutar" de mi soledad, el sol simplemente no salía para mí—Me acunó en sus brazos una vez más—Entonces llegaste tú y fue como si el eclipse en mi vida se fuera y el sol alumbrara en todo su esplendor, aprendí lo que era amar a alguien pese a lo que dijeran los demás, luché por ti hasta el final, con uñas y dientes me aferré a ti—El dolor en su mirada era…Más de lo qué podía soportar—Pero al final, no sirvió de nada, él tenía un _as_ bajo la manga y me ha dejado sin armas para luchar—Su semblante derrotado me atravesó el alma—Por eso, amor mío quería verte, no puedo decirte exactamente cómo hizo mi abuelo para atarme las manos, pero si puedo decirte que las cosas no se quedaran así, lo que me acabas de contar de esa…—Dijo con trabajo—Mujer…Yo me encargaré de que pague—La seguridad en su voz me dio un poco de esperanza—Sería absurdo prometerte algo, porque tal vez ya no crees en mí, pero… ¡Te juro por mi vida! Que las cosas no se quedarán así—Esta vez no nos besamos sólo permanecimos callados absortos en nuestros pensamientos.

—Tengo que irme—Rompí el abrazo. Él puso las manos en sus bolsillos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Prométeme qué pese a todo, intentarás ser feliz—Sonreí con tristeza.

—No podría prometerte algo que no estoy segura de poder cumplir—Le dije honestamente.

—Al menos inténtalo…Por favor…—Susurró suplicante.

—Está bien…—Estaba por decirle adiós cuando me dijo algo que me heló la sangre.

—Cuando hicimos el amor, no usamos protección, ¿Crees qué…quepa la posibilidad de qué quedaras embarazada?—Su voz anhelante me enterneció el corazón, él deseaba eso.

—No lo sé…—Estaba tan absorta en todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor que no había pensado en ello. Era verdad que aún no tenía mi periodo pero siempre fui irregular, eso aunado al estrés que nos envolvía no le di importancia.

—Si fuera así…Me lo dirías ¿Verdad?—Si fuera así Edward tendría el derecho de saberlo, no podría ocultarle tal noticia.

—Sí —Enfrenté su mirada.

—Gracias—Intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero ésta vez la que se alejó fui yo.

—Antes de irme iré con el médico para hacerme un chequeo si es verdad que lo estoy, te lo haré saber, aunque eso no evitaría que me fuera…—Era lo único que podía hacer. Si en verdad habría una separación un bebé sería muy a mi pesar un problema para él.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte emprendí el camino de regreso al auto. Donde un desesperado Jasper me esperaba y un aburrido guardaespaldas revisaba los alrededores. Conforme fui avanzando, las lágrimas salieron a flote ¿Qué haría si estuviera embarazada? ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas si fuera así? Como una niña boba corrí al encuentro con Jasper quién me acunó en sus brazos ayudándome a subir al lujoso auto mercedes negro.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Lo sé, no tengo perdón pero por causas de fuerza mayor no pude actualizar antes, y aunque no planeaba hacerlo el día de hoy… no podía posponerlo más._

_A que no se esperaban esa despedida ¿Verdad? Y mucho menos el bombazo que le soltó Edward al final a Bella… jajaja._

_Espero les haya gustado, ¡Muchas gracias! Por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen (estaría genial que comentaran)._

_Jj Vulturi: ¡Gracias! Ya verás que todo terminara bien, lo prometo, un beso…_

_Bea: Bienvenida, espero te siga gustando un beso y ¡Gracias!_

_Criss gracias cariño por la Beteada Tqm (Regresa pronto) Alice mNm esto no sería lo mismo sin ti tqm nena, Meme besos… Rox, lo prometí y aquí está el capítulo te quiero besos… _

_Recuerden que el riview es el alimento del autor… besos…_

_**Chapis Cullen…**_


	23. El Último Adiós

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 22. EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS**_

_**….**_

El camino de regreso fue un duermevela eterno, lo que me dijo Edward al final me descolocó completamente y lo que más me sorprendió fue que noté como él deseaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, él en verdad quería tener un hijo conmigo. Tal vez era su forma de permanecer a mi lado de alguna manera, él siempre estaría conmigo si fuera cierto, no le mencioné nada a Jasper, no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para hacerlo.

A la única que podía hacer participe de mis sospechas o en este caso la inquietud que Edward levantó en mí, era a Lyn. Ella sin duda podría ayudarme y acompañarme en estos momentos, justo cuando llegara a casa hablaría con ella.

Una hora después, Cayo el guardaespaldas que mi abuelo contrató, estaba aparcando a fuera de casa. Sin esperar que ninguno de los hombres me ayudara a bajar corrí como posesa hasta la casa, donde Lyn nos esperaba con la cena lista y una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin pensarlo mucho me arrojé a sus brazos y empecé a llorar descontroladamente, ella sólo se limitó a sostenerme en sus brazos y a frotar levemente mi espalda y cabello, que caía libre por mis hombros.

Cuando por fin pude separarme estábamos solas, Jasper al parecer se había ido a caminar y el buen Cayo estaba fuera, patrullando los alrededores. La curiosidad en Lyn era evidente pero no dijo nada se limitó a observarme con sus hermosos ojos llenos de amor.

—Tengo miedo—Solté al fin. Ella me observó sin comprender el por qué de mi temor.

—¿Pero, querida, a qué le temes?—Sollocé un poco pero por fin me armé de valor para soltar la bomba.

—Creo…qué…estoy embarazada—El aire que retuvo Evelyn en sus pulmones salió por fin.

—Pero… ¿Estás segura?—Preguntó con un tinte de temor en su voz. Ella sabía perfectamente que ocurriría si fuera así.

—No, por eso te quería pedir, si podrías acompañarme al médico—Dije. Sabía que no se negaría pero necesitaba de ella, Lyn, era la madre que jamás tuve.

—No te preocupes cariño, iremos juntas y te sacaras de esa duda—Dijo cariñosamente.

No volvimos a tocar ese tema en lo que restó de la tarde. La ayudé a preparar un rico pastel de chocolate, que después degustaríamos. Puntualmente llegaron Emmett y mi abuelo a cenar, nadie en la cena mencionó mi encuentro con Edward. Jasper estaba en silencio, tal vez tratando de averiguar el por qué de mi actitud después de haberme despedido de Edward.

Pero Jasper no debía de enterarse de mi posible embarazo, no podría ver en su cara ningún tipo de decepción hacía mí. Lo quería demasiado como para involucrarlo una vez más en mis problemas.

Me sentía cansada así que huí como una cobarde a la mirada inquisidora de todos los presentes en la cena, la única que no me observaba era Lyn, que no parecía estar consciente de todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, estaba preocupada. Por mí.

El día siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Desayunamos en una tranquilidad absoluta, todos se habían ido a trabajar, Lyn y yo estábamos solas, libres de hablar sobre cualquier cosa, pero el silencio reinó por toda la casa, sólo se escuchaban los pajarillos cantar en el jardín.

—¿Qué harás si el examen resulta positivo?—Ya lo tenía pensado así que no dudé en contestarle.

—Obviamente tenerlo, Lyn, el bebe es el menos responsable aquí—Suspiré—Como le dije a Edward, aún así me iría, no podría prohibirle verlo pero al menos no estaría presente todo el tiempo—Una tristeza infinita invadió mi sistema. Si tan solo Edward hubiera sido un poco más valiente, ahora estaríamos juntos a unas horas de descubrir si seríamos padres.

Pero bueno no todo podía ser perfecto, cada uno tomaría su camino. No había marcha atrás, la diferencia entre el pasado y el presente era infinita, ahora no estaba sola, tenía a Emmett y a mi abuelo. Además los whitlock siempre me han apoyado, en especial Jasper.

—¿Lista? Cayo nos está esperando en el auto—Tan solo asentí. Era el momento de la verdad.

El trayecto al consultorio del doctor Vulturi fue eterno, mis manos sudaban y la duda e incertidumbre estaba sembrada en mi cuerpo. No concebía la idea de estar pasando por esto, ni siquiera en mis peores momentos me vi envuelta en algo así. Era muy precavida la mayoría de las veces.

En la recepción nos recibió una joven más o menos de mi edad bastante hermosa, alta rubia con pinta de modelo. Sin duda era atractiva y por la interacción entre el medico y ella eran algo más que jefe y empleada.

—Gracias Tanya, puedes retirarte—Dijo el doctor. Sonriéndole coquetamente a la recepcionista. La aludida sonrió de igual forma.

—Evelyn, ¿Cómo has estado?—Se acercó el médico a Lyn mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco –quise rodar los ojos pero me contuve- gracias a que él centró su atención en mí.

—Tú debes ser…Isabella ¿Cierto?—Asentí. Nadie que no fuera mi familia podría decirme Bella.

—Bueno…Entonces me presento, soy Marcus Vulturi—Se presentó cortésmente—Entonces dime, Isabella ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu consulta?—Empezó a hablar con seriedad, como todo un profesional.

—Pues…—Era patética mi actitud, si fui lo suficientemente adulta para tener relaciones con mi novio sin protección por qué alargar más este momento embarazoso—Necesito un chequeo general y una prueba de embarazo, creo estarlo, hace unos meses tuve relaciones con mi novio y no usamos protección—Solté de prisa, apliqué la teoría del curita.

—No te preocupes Isabella, ahora mismo le pediré a Tanya que te saque una muestra de sangre—Cuando escuché sangre mi cara perdió el color completamente, le tenía pavor después de ver la forma en que voló de la cabeza de mi hermano. Empecé a temblar imperceptiblemente.

Tuve que pasar a un cuarto alterno del consultorio donde pude cambiarme y ponerme una bata –que gracias a dios cubría lo suficiente- suspiré aliviada. Afuera ya me estaba esperando Tanya con la maldita jeringa, afortunadamente Lyn estuvo conmigo en todo momento, mientras el Dr. Vulturi me revisaba, la muestra de sangre sería examinada.

Después de todas las preguntas de rutina el medico me revisó, sin encontrar nada por lo cuál preocuparse. Solo quedaba esperar los resultados sobre el _test_ de embarazo. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, por una parte quería que fuera cierto eso de alguna manera me mantendría unida a Edward, pero por otra, moría de miedo porque si fuera cierto yo pasaría por todo el embarazo sola.

—Tranquila—Me daba ánimos Lyn. Yo tan solo sonreía forzadamente intentando aparentar que no importaba, que estaba bien. Sin embargo, sí importaba, y mucho.

Tuvimos que esperar una hora para que los resultados estuvieran listos, cuando vi entrar a Tanya al consultorio, empecé a sentir que el aire me faltaba, las manos me sudaban, sentía escalofríos en el cuerpo entero. Definitivamente estaba muerta de miedo.

—Bien, Isabella, veremos qué sorpresa nos encontramos—Dijo el doctor sonriente. Tanto Lyn como yo permanecimos serias, no podríamos bromear con eso.

—Bueno, Isabella, según estos exámenes no estás embarazada—Cuando escuché esas palabras pude relajarme un poco aunque muy en el fondo estaba triste por no conservar una parte de Edward conmigo.

—Al parecer tienes un desorden hormonal, más el estrés que dices haber tenido últimamente ha provocado tu retraso—Sonrió—Tranquila, te repito que no estas embarazada—Volteé a ver a Lyn que me sonreía calidamente.

Salimos del consultorio más tranquilas. Todo aparentemente estaba bien, ahora el problema sería cómo avisarle a Edward. Él tenía que saberlo, no podría dejarlo con la zozobra de no saber qué resultado salió en las pruebas.

—¿Le hablarás?—Me preguntó Lyn en cuanto llegamos a casa.

—Sí, él tiene que saberlo cuanto antes—Sentí un miedo inexplicable, no quería escuchar alivió en su voz al recibir la noticia. Pero era necesario hablar con él. Así que hice lo más prudente, me fui a mi recamara después de darle las gracias a Lyn acompañadas de un abrazo y un beso, el caminó hacía mi cuarto fue largo. Las escaleras fueron eternas para mí.

Entré a mi habitación que estaba en un silencio sepulcral y tomé el celular que había dejado en mi mesita de noche. Esa mañana decidí no llevarlo conmigo, si lo llevaba era capaz de hablarle a Edward y pedirle que estuviera conmigo para cuando nos dieran la noticia, fuera buena o mala. Según el criterio que quisiéramos adoptar.

—_¿Amor?—_Contestó al primer timbrazo. Se escuchaba tan hermoso cuando me decía amor.

—Soy Bella, llamaba para…—No me dejó terminar. Me sentí miserable cuando le dije que era Bella, pero era absurdo que a estas alturas me llamara así.

—_¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo el medico?—_Se escuchaba ansioso. Obviamente moría por saber qué ocurrió.

—Salió negativo, Edward—Susurré y un pesado silencio nos invadió—¿Sigues ahí?—Pregunté preocupada. ¿Acaso estaba feliz? ¿Aliviado?

—_¿Estás segura?—_Su voz temblaba levemente.

—Sí—Contesté. Mi tonó de voz sonó tan patético como el de él. Definitivamente nos dolía que no fuera verdad.

—_Me hubiera gustado mucho que fuera positivo—_Admitió al fin. Guardé silencio_—¿Puedo verte, antes de que te vayas?—_La esperanza en su voz era arrolladora. Lo amaba y no quería perderlo, ahora que no estaba con él me daba cuenta lo especial que era para mí y cuánto lo amaba. ¿Cómo privarme de verlo una última vez? Fácil, tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo siento, no puedo…—Al final se quebró mi voz. No podría seguir hablando con él si el nudo que estaba en mi garganta empeoraba.

—_Tranquila—_Murmuró—No te preocupes, yo entiendo…—Soltó con dolor evidente.

—Te amo—Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo antes de acabar con la llamada.

Lo que restó de la semana se fue volando, y a sólo siete días de irme todo estaba listo. Mi único pendiente era Alice…el lunes tenía cita con ella por la mañana. Era indispensable que yo tuviera el alta de su parte, tampoco podía irme así como así. A esa cita preferí ir sola, no tenía que seguir con el mismo patrón de que siempre había alguien ahí para auxiliarme.

—Bella—Me recibió Alice en la entrada de su consultorio como siempre que iba a verla. Su vientre estaba enorme, mas ella seguía igual de delgada.

Tan solo parecía que tuviera una pelota de soccer en el vientre. Se veía radiante, hermosa, y así quería recordarla. A ella sí que ya no podría verla más sin recordar inevitablemente a Edward.

—¿Cómo has estado?—Su suspicacia siempre fue lo que la distinguió de los demás, por eso desde el primer momento supe que ella era la indicada para tratarme.

—He estado peor—Contesté lo más sincera que pude.

—¿Segura?—Preguntó. Se notaba preocupada por mí, así que sonreí para que viera que hablaba enserio.

—No te preocupes Alice, estoy bien… ¿Sabes? Ya es hora que sepas lo que ocurrió esa noche—_Para qué alargar más el momento. Basta de esconderme. _Me dije.

A Alice le conté detalle a detalle cada momento, cada situación con los Levinson, todo aquello que había omitido contarle salió a flote, fui sincera con ella, los más oscuros temores que tuve en esa época se los conté. Me iría, si, pero al menos esta parte de mi vida la iba a cerrar bien. Alice jamás me interrumpió, fue paciente y me escuchó sin exclamar nada, no se admiró por lo tonta que fui, como poco a poco me consumía y hundía en el fango que era mi vida.

Era tan fácil huir de todo, dejar que otros me utilizaran a su antojo. No valoré a la niña qué era, no valoré la oportunidad que Ethan me dio de vivir. Tan solo me dejé llevar por la corriente sin oponer resistencia alguna, me dejé vencer a pesar de prometerle a él que estaría bien.

Sufrí porque quise, nadie me obligó a cargar con la muerte de mi hermano, decidí infantilmente afrontar eso sola. Ese fue mi mayor error, perdí cuatro años de mi vida, por tonta. Por no ser valiente y apoyarme en los que me amaban. Pero a pesar de eso, de estar dispuesta a olvidar, aquellos que tuvieron que ver directa o indirectamente con la muerte de mi hermano pagarían. Lo juré, y lo cumpliría.

Cuando terminé con mi relato Alice guardó silencio, tan solo se quedó observándome. Yo por mi parte estaba tranquila. Todo estaba dicho y me sentía por primera vez en paz. La culpa había abandonado mi sistema. Cuando comprendí que si no estaba muerta era porque simplemente no era mi momento. Algo más estaba preparado para mí. Aún no sabía qué, pero eventualmente las cosas se darían de alguna forma.

—Tu vida sin duda ha sido difícil, Bella—Suspiró—Y eso mismo te ha hecho convertirte en la mujer que eres—Sonrió un poco—Alguien que vale mucho, que ha luchado por llegar hasta aquí, que enfrentó a los fantasmas de su pasado de la mejor manera posible—Tomó mis manos entre las suyas—Triunfaste sin duda—Sonrió ampliamente—Pese a lo que digan los demás eres única Bella, soy tu psiquiatra y no puedo evitar decir que te admiro—Susurró mientras su semblante cambiaba un poco, se tornaba triste, opaco…—Lo de Edward es…—No la dejé continuar.

—Edward es parte de mis fantasmas del pasado—Murmuré—Sé que no te hice caso cuando me dijiste que tuviera cuidado, pero… ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento—Estaba siendo sincera—Él fue, es y será siempre el amor de mi vida Alice—No tenía duda de ello.

—No me correspondía a mí el decirte lo que ocurría con Edward, mi abuelo…—Titubeó—…Es un hombre muy difícil, Edward luchó por ti, me consta. Pero al final… simplemente no sé qué hizo, que él simplemente decidió darse por vencido—Un nudo se formó en su garganta evitando que siguiera hablando.

—Entiendo tu posición, Alice, y no te reprocho el que no me hubieran dicho nada—Sonreí con tristeza—Edward es como tu hermano y no podías traicionarlo Alice, lo amo, más sin embargo yo sé cuando debo retirarme—Dije. La derrota en mi voz era evidente—El que Edward esté con Victoria, me impide luchar por él, a pesar de que acepté mi realidad, aún no estoy lista para enfrentarme a los que mataron a mi hermano—Hice participe a Alice de mi decisión de irme de California. Al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo en que me fuera pero entendía que tenía que hacerlo.

—Mucha suerte, Bella, te deseo lo mejor. No te olvides de mí—Sin duda no la olvidaría, en parte gracias a ella había salido adelante, probé tantos doctores, tantas formas, tantas puertas falsas. Que al final la única salida correcta fue, _Alice Cullen_…

Entre lágrimas y palabras de cariño me despedí de una gran mujer, que sin duda alguna sería una excelente madre. Con su lealtad y amor me demostró que era una mujer de valía, jamás la olvidaría.

Esa noche quedé oficialmente libre, podía empezar una vida nueva a lado de mi familia, aunque los Whitlock no vendrían conmigo físicamente, si lo harían en mi corazón.

Estaba a un día de irme y estaba entre triste y nerviosa. Me resistía a alejarme pese a que tenía que hacerlo, todo estaba listo y yo simplemente tenía que empezar de nuevo.

—¿Nerviosa, princesa?—Jazz estaba parado justo en la entrada de mi recamara. Con su sonrisa coqueta y su mirada nostálgica, entró con paso lento hasta llegar a donde estaba y me rodeó con sus brazos. Tan solo disfruté de su cercanía, de su olor tan peculiar, que llevaría conmigo siempre.

—Lo estoy, no puedo evitar pensar en el futuro—Susurré, aún disfrutando de su cercanía.

—¿Te puedo pedir algo?—Alcé la vista. Sin duda haría lo que él quisiera—Regálame ésta noche—Su petición me descolocó. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con que le regalara la noche?

—¿Perdón?—Mi temblorosa voz me delató. Y mi cara debía de ser un poema al desconcierto porque Jasper empezó a reír como loco, cosa que me molestó un poco. Pero vamos como me pide una última noche.

—Tranquila—Reía dulcemente—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que dormimos juntos en la clínica?—Asentí recordando el dulce momento—Eso es lo único que te pido, sé que dices que volverás…Pero yo no estoy seguro de que eso ocurra en verdad —Musitó con tristeza.

—Créeme, Jazzy, volveré—Intenté alejar la duda de su sistema. Sin más preámbulo tomé su mano e hice que nos dirigiéramos a mi cama, yo ya llevaba mi pijama puesta. Retiré delicadamente las sabanas y me introduje en ellas con Jazz detrás de mí. En ese momento nada más importó, más que sólo el hecho de que disfrutaríamos de nuestra despedida.

Sin decir nada, nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, no había tristeza, dudas, ni remordimientos. No era justo para nadie pero era nuestra despedida perfecta. Por la mañana cuando abrí mis ojos me sonrojé un poco ante la escena, mi cabeza estaba sobre el pecho de Jazz, y nuestras piernas estaban ligeramente entrelazadas, uno de mis brazos rodeaba su cintura, mientras él me mantenía aferrada a su regazo con sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Cuando alcé mi cabeza el me observaba detenidamente, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y yo no estaba mucho mejor. Nos quedamos viendo en silencio. Una sonrisa coqueta adornó su rostro y sus ojos azulinos me deslumbraron.

—¿Segura que lo amas a él?—Fue lo primero que dijo. Mi corazón se detuvo, no quería arrepentirme de este momento o decir algo que hiciera que nos alejáramos.

—Jazz… —Dije incomoda. No sabía qué decirle, aún era un tema difícil de tratar con él.

—No te preocupes, sé que lo amas, pero en serio princesa, esto es…—Tapé su boca con mi mano.

—Ahora tú estás con Chriss, no es justo para ella todo esto—Susurré segura.

—Pero…—Intentó seguir.

—Por favor Jazz, no sigas…—El dolor en mi pecho se empezó a hacer evidente.

—Sólo quiero que sepas, Bella, que Chriss sabe de esto, que te pediría este momento—Su tono de voz era tranquilo, y dulce a la vez—Ella entiende que te amo, y que pasará mucho tiempo antes de olvidarte, yo a Chriss la quiero, siempre me gustó, es difícil verla y que no llame tu atención, además que es inteligente y simpática, no dudo que algún día la amaré—Sonrió un poco—Pero por el momento sólo te puedo decir que jamás amaré a nadie como te he amado a ti—Fue lo último que salió de sus labios esa mañana, salimos de la cama cada uno listo para empezar a arreglarse, en pocas horas tendría que estar en el aeropuerto.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto por fin. Emmett y mi abuelo ya me esperaban. Jazz y su familia estaban ahí para darme el típico "adiós" o en este caso el "hasta luego". Chriss por obvias razones no fue, si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco querría presenciar la despedida de mi novio con la mujer que dice amar. Una cosa es que aceptara nuestra peculiar despedida y otra muy distinta ver en los ojos de tu amado como ve con amor a otra.

Recibí un abrazo de despedida de parte de John, él siempre fue muy reservado conmigo y pese a que no platicamos mucho era un hombre que infundía confianza y ternura. Lyn se aferró a mí con un fuerte abrazo, estábamos tan acostumbradas la una a la otra que era difícil decir así como así adiós.

—Te veré pronto _mamá_—No pude evitar darle el título que con creces se había ganado conmigo—Te llamaré todos los días a todas horas, cuídate mucho y cuida mucho a estos hombres—Sonreí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían desbordado sin querer de mis ojos.

—No te preocupes _hija _ellos quedarán en buenas manos, te quiero pequeña—Las lágrimas que salieron a continuación eran de felicidad.

El momento que tanto temía llegó, decirle adiós a mi Jasper…me giré en su dirección. Él sólo me observaba, tenía las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. Me acerqué tímidamente a él y rodeé su cintura con mis manos, él inmediatamente me correspondió el abrazo rodeándome con sus fuertes y varoniles brazos. Permanecimos así por unos cuantos minutos, la voz de mi abuelo nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación.

—Es hora de irnos pequeña—Dijo por lo bajo. Tan solo asentí con la cabeza, me erguí y pude ver la mirada cristalina de Jasper. Que no era muy diferente a la mía, dejaba tantas cosas en California que me sentía hasta cierto punto miserable, pero por mí y por todos aquellos a los que amaba era lo mejor. Jasper tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Suerte, princesa, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti—Las lágrimas empezaron a manar de mis ojos, me tragué el sollozo que amenazaba con salir de mi sistema.

—Te quiero—Murmuré. El sonrió de oreja a oreja y depositó un casto beso en mi frente. No fue nada como aquel primer beso que compartimos pero era especial, porque era el último.

Nos volvimos a fundir en un cálido y fuerte abrazo antes de separarnos por sabrá dios cuanto tiempo—Te quiero—Susurró Jazz en mi oído mientras tomaba mis maletas del suelo, Emmett y el abuelo se despidieron de todos y les dieron las gracias por haberme acogido en su casa tantos meses. El abuelo Emmanuel les extendió una invitación para que nos visitaran en navidad. Sin dudarlo esta vez, aceptaron.

Nuestro vuelo era privado, así que nos encaminamos al hangar donde estaba nuestro avión llamado _Mary _como la abuela. Íbamos a paso lento, cada uno con su equipaje de mano, el abuelo iba por delante con Celia su asistente, Emmett y yo íbamos unos pasos atrás platicando tranquilamente. El obviamente buscaba distraerme, pero algo impidió que siguiera mi andar por el aeropuerto. Alguien gritó mi nombre y no era necesario ver a la persona para saber quién era, esa voz tan sedosa y varonil no podía pertenecer a otro que no fuera _Edward… _

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo me encaminé a su encuentro, Emmett intentó detenerme pero el abuelo lo hizo que desistiera –como siempre-afortunadamente él le hizo caso y me dejó seguir. Aceleré el paso al ver que Edward hacía lo mismo, sin darnos cuenta estábamos corriendo a nuestro encuentro, en cuanto estuve de frente a él me arrojé a sus brazos. Él sin dudarlo me sujetó en el aire gracias al impulso que tomé, me tomó de la cintura alzándome un poco para que pudiera colocar mis piernas en su cintura, pesé a que estábamos en un lugar público no nos importó.

Era nuestro momento, nuestra despedida, a él sí que no lo vería jamás. Sin soltarme, me sujetó con una de sus manos la cara, una sonrisa radiante iluminó su rostro. Acaricie levemente su mejilla derecha con mi mano, él cerró los ojos ante mi tacto, entonces me acerqué poco a poco y uní nuestros labios, su sabor dulce y cálido me invadió por completo. Nuestros labios se movían a una sincronía única, hambrientos el uno del otro, era perfecto.

Cuando por fin nos separamos era evidente que buscábamos más el uno del otro, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Pese a que juré no verlo más me fue imposible no besarlo antes de irme.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—Sonrió de lado. Era evidente que algo ocultaba.

—Digamos que un pajarito me dijo donde estarías—Su comentario me descolocó por completo ¿Quién podría haberle dicho?

—No me dirás quien fue ¿Verdad?—El tan solo asintió. Definitivamente no me lo diría.

—Necesitaba verte antes de que te fueras—Murmuró—Saber si aún me amabas—Fruncí el ceño, él inmediatamente llevó su mano a mi frente, como siempre que me ocurría.

—Sabes muy bien que…—Estampó una vez más sus labios contra los míos, esta vez fue más lento, pero sin dejar la pasión a un lado. Tan solo disfrutando del sabor del otro. Un carraspeo de garganta hizo reventar la burbuja que habíamos creado.

—Lo siento, pequeña, pero no podemos atrasar más el vuelo—La voz incomoda del abuelo, hizo que una sonrisa asomara por mis labios, se notaba incomodo. Yo aún tenía mis piernas enroscadas en la cintura de Edward y éste me tenía sujeta de la cintura demasiado ceñida a su pecho.

Un sonrojado Edward intento hablar sin obtener éxito, ya que las palabras las tenía atoradas en la garganta.

—Lo siento —Se aclaro Edward un poco la garganta, sonreía apenado. Poco a poco me separo de su cuerpo para que pudiera plantar los pies sobre tierra. Trate de evitar un poco la mirada de mi abuelo.

—Te esperamos en la entrada no tardes —La tranquilidad de mi abuelo al hablar me hizo sentir bien —Adiós Edward —Se despidió cortésmente de él.

—Hasta luego, Emmanuel—El abuelo sólo asintió y emprendió el camino hacía la entrada con Celia que veía la escena sorprendida. Emmett era otra cosa, sus ojos brillaban con furia, él definitivamente no se movería de su lugar hasta que no estuviera a su lado para emprender el camino al _Mary._

—Tengo que irme—Dije apurada, era incomodo tener los ojos de halcón de mi hermano sobre mí.

—Lo sé…—Soltó con pesar evidente en su voz. Me atrajo una vez más a su pecho, donde yo encajaba perfectamente.

—Te amo, tú eres la única mujer para mí—Susurró en mi oído.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, por y para siempre—Me alejé a paso lento de donde estábamos para encontrarme con mi hermano, decidí no voltear a verlo. Eso sería demasiado y estaría tentada a no irme de California.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Isabella?—Emmett estaba furioso.

—Deja a tu hermana Emmett—Le advirtió el abuelo—Ella tenía que verlo por última vez, tenían derecho de decirse adiós así—Miré a mi abuelo sorprendida, ya sabía quién era el pajarito que le dijo a Edward cuándo nos íbamos y a qué hora.

—Gracias—El abuelo me vio sorprendido pero supo que yo sabía que gracias a él pude ver por última vez a Edward.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Bueno… en mi defensa puedo decir que… Bella y Edward merecían este último momento, por lo que pudiera depararles el destino jaja =D y pues Jazz, sin duda la ama… No lo tachen de infiel ya que él al menos ha sido sincero desde un principio… _

_Y en cuanto al embarazo… pues simplemente no podía embarazarla, no en esa situación, y mucho menos después de tantas cosas que han ocurrido en su vida… Ella merece un comienzo limpio. _

_Jj: ¡Gracias por comentar! No te preocupes todo terminara muy bien, a mi no me gustan los finales tristes, y lo del soborno del abuelo se sabrá en su momento, y pues aunque querías que hubiera bebe, pues no era posible =). Un beso…_

_**Tia Wolf**__ muchas gracias por tu ayuda, este capítulo esta dedicado exclusivamente a ti ¡Gracias!-como te dije no me cansare de decirlo-besos… _

_Mis niñas hermosas, las quiero y saben que sin ustedes no seria lo mismo…_

_Gracias a todas por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen…_

_¡Dios! Esta nota será quilométrica pero las invito a que lean mi nueva historia que se llama: ¡Te Odio!... ¿Amor? _

_Summary:__ Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grité. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aún así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras_

_Espero leerlas por allá también y saber su opinión, es una historia completamente diferente a Fantasmas un beso…_

_¿Merezco Riview?_

_**Chapis… **_


	24. Reencuentro y Noticia

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 23. REENCUENTRO Y NOTICIA**_

…_**.**_

El viaje hasta Niza fue tranquilo, Emmett se la pasó todo el tiempo con la _laptop_ en su regazo trabajando. El abuelo mantuvo una plática bastante amena con Celia, en la que de vez en cuando yo intervenía. Ella me mostró folletos de algunas escuelas de arte y filosofía. También estuve interesada en algunos cursos de finanzas, ya que eventualmente tendría que trabajar en las empresas Swan. Y estudiar historia del arte y filosofía era un sueño que quería cumplir por Ethan y por mí.

_Dos meses después…_

Mi vida era muy diferente, ahora que ya estábamos bien establecidos cada uno retomó sus actividades. Mi abuelo y mi hermano tenían un horario flexible en las empresas y sólo trabajaban de lunes a viernes. Los fines de semana eran exclusivos para convivir. Por lo general nos íbamos en el yate de mi abuelo él; _"Querida Mary" _que me traía gratos recuerdos de cuando Edward y yo navegamos en el _"Hermosa Isabella"._Todo era relajante.

El abuelo y Emmett eran muy cuidadosos en todo lo que se refería a chismes y demás cosas que salían en las revistas, ya que en una ocasión una de las chicas del servicio tenía una revista en su poder donde salían Edward y Victoria en una cena de beneficencia que organizó su abuelo Anthony. Me dolió, pero no tenía por qué importarme ya que él decidió el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida.

—¿En qué piensas hermanita?—Volteé a ver a Emmett que tenía pinta de que se acababa de enredar con alguna de las chicas de la tripulación. Era absurdo que continuara así, después de que terminó con Rosalie, no fue el mismo en ese aspecto, salía con cualquier chica que se le parara enfrente.

—Nada, sólo recordaba—Musité. Se acomodó en el camastro que estaba al lado del mío sobre la cubierta para tomar el sol. Nuestra piel era muy blanca así que lo único que conseguíamos era ponernos tan colorados como un camarón. Aunque teníamos la leve esperanza de que eventualmente nuestra piel cediera y nos dejara ver un poco bronceados y no simplemente rojos—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?—Inquirí. Emmett se tornó un poco serio.

—Pregunta—Dijo. Mientras adoptaba una actitud relajada.

—¿Por qué no buscas salir con alguien seriamente? No es que me moleste que tengas tus aventuras hermanito, pero tú, mereces ser feliz a lado de alguien que ames y te ame—Sonrío de lado y me mostró su dentadura blanca y regular.

—No es tan fácil ¿Sabes? Esa chica de la que hablas, la encontré, pero no era momento de estar juntos, por eso decidimos dejarlo antes de odiarnos—Cerró sus ojos. Y una tonta sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¿Y por eso te acuestas con todas esas tipas?—Soltó una carcajada que me hizo reír de igual forma.

—Soy hombre, hermanita, y si estoy solo ¿Por qué contenerme?—Contestó pícaramente, mientras apretaba ligeramente mi mejilla derecha—Además no creo que Rosalie, sea tan santa en ese aspecto, ella es una bomba en la…—No estaba dispuesta a escuchar sobre sus encuentros sexuales con ella ni con nadie.

—¡Emmett!—Grité entre incomoda y divertida.

Así eran nuestros días en Niza, salíamos de noche y conocíamos gente, más de algún chico se acercaba e intentaba flirtear conmigo, pero aún lo de Edward estaba muy reciente, así que declinaba cualquier tipo de invitación. Salvo una…

Hacía tres noches que íbamos al mismo lugar ya que Emmett vio a una chica muy parecida a Rosalie en compañía de un gran rubio. Jamás pudimos verla de cerca para corroborar que fuera ella. Hasta esa noche que todo cambió, ella estaba sola y Emmett no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de acercarse y enfrentarla en caso de que fuera Rosalie.

En resumen me dejó sola en una mesa, había mucho ruido y la luz era escasa, además del humo a cigarrillo que me recordaba que tenía meses de no fumar empezaba a molestarme. No era una fumadora compulsiva pero sí de vez en cuando me gustaba darle unas dos caladas a un cigarrillo. Emmett fumaba como loco y por lo general me convidaba de sus cigarrillos. Pero bueno, mi hermanito se estaba volviendo sano y dejo el cigarrillo para "siempre". Moría por ver cuánto aguantaba su abstinencia a la nicotina.

Niza era una ciudad tranquila, que tenía un aura especial que me daba tranquilidad. Decidí salir al fresco un momento, el gorila que estaba en la puerta sabía quiénes eran los Swan.

—Si Emmett pregunta por mí, dile que estoy en la playa, por favor—El tipo duro sólo asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo. Emprendí el camino hacía la playa.

Inevitablemente recordé mi primera vez con Edward, a esa vinieron un par más pero con esa bastó para que lo reclamara como mío, así como yo fui marcada por él como suya.

Decidí quitarme las zapatillas de piso que llevaba para poder caminar a gusto por la arena blanca. La playa estaba iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna, el agua brillaba de forma peculiar, dándole un toque único al lugar. Aquí en Niza prefería llevar vestidos, una de las tantas cosas que cambió en mi vida, y además me decidí por empezar a estudiar finanzas y a empaparme con todo lo referente a las empresas Swan. Unos días a la semana, los días que tenía libres los dedicaba a estudiar historia del arte y filosofía. Realmente no tenía tiempo de pensar en Edward, salvo estos momentos.

A la distancia pude divisar un pequeño grupo de personas disfrutando de una fogata. Se veían bastante animados, tenían música caribeña que le daba un toque exótico al lugar. Sonreí ante tal escena, detuve mi andar unos metros antes de donde estaban situados pues no quería llamar la atención, en estos momentos quería disfrutar de mi soledad.

—¿Bella?—Una voz ronca y fuerte me llegó de repente. Volteé a ver al culpable y me sorprendió ver a ese chico alto ahora de veintiún años. Conservaba la misma estructura ósea perfecta de músculos marcados, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para él, su cabello aún al ras del coco de un tono rubio apenas imperceptible, los coquetos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas y esos ojos grises que me volvieron loca durante mucho tiempo.

—¿_Butch?_—Se acercó a paso lento, pero con un toque feroz como si estuviera cazando a su presa. Como aquella vez que lo conocí, tomó una de mis manos y depositó un casto beso en ella, perforándome con su mirada gris.

—Hola hermosa dama—Reímos a la par como aquella vez. Que Ethan decidió ser el hermano mayor que era.

—Pero mírate nada mas, estás hermosa—Un leve sonrojo traicionero hizo acto de presencia, podía sentirlo.

—Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás, te ves magnifico—Acepté con timidez. Cosa que lo hizo reír mucho.

—¿Estás de vacaciones?—Su curiosidad era evidente.

—No—Susurré—Vivo aquí, con mi abuelo y mi hermano—Entonces sonrió. Soltó un imperceptible suspiro y pregunto:

—¿Cómo está Ethan? ¿Anda por aquí?—Cerré mis ojos, obviamente preguntaría por él.

—Ethan…—Tuve que agarrar valor para hablar—Murió hace casi cinco años —Con dolor evidente en mi voz abrí los ojos para apreciar la sorpresa en la cara de Butch.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —Me rodeé con mis brazos como siempre que recordaba su muerte, aún era difícil pero podía sobrellevar la situación.

—Es algo difícil para mí, pero…sólo puedo decirte que por una venganza absurda mi hermanito murió—Él sólo me observaba, como si pudiera estudiar cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Es una lastima, era un gran chico—Espetó serio —Pero entonces ¿Con cuál hermano te encuentras?—Era obvio que Ethan jamás le mencionó a Emmett.

—Con Emmett, nuestro hermano mayor, creo que Ethan jamás te dijo de su existencia —Negó con la cabeza, dándome la razón.

—Y él, ¿Dónde está?—Se puso serio de repente. Era lo último que me faltaba.

—Esta adentro en "_Lune Bleue" _arreglando un asunto pendiente—Solté incomoda ya que él cada vez se acercaba más—Y tú, ¿Qué te trae por Niza?—Pregunté rápidamente. Para mi sorpresa se sentó sobre la arena, inmediatamente lo seguí.

—Mi padre tiene negocios aquí, y como quiere que me haga cargo del negocio familiar quiere que me vaya metiendo poco a poco—Suspiró—Yo quería ser militar pero bueno eso fue imposible, ahora soy simplemente un economista en su último semestre de carrera—Se notaba incomodo, era obvio que él no quería eso para su vida, pero en nuestro "circulo social" siempre se veían este tipo de situaciones donde los hijos nos veíamos obligados a estudiar lo mismo que los padres, para seguir ganando dinero con las empresas familiares.

—Es una lastima que no pudieras lograr tu sueño—Sonreí para darle ánimos.

—Si, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta—Una sonrisa coqueta salió de sus labios al tiempo que me enfrentaba con su mirada gris—¿Tienes novio?—Él si que no perdía el tiempo, sonreí por su atrevimiento.

—No. Lo tuve hace unos meses pero ahora él está en California en otra etapa de su vida—Omití el hecho de que estaba prometido a otra y que esa mujer era una de las asesinas de mi hermano.

—Que lastima—Dijo con pesar fingido—Mejor para mí—Y soltó una risotada que me hizo reír, olvidé lo fácil que era platicar con Butch.

Resultó que él era invitado a la pequeña fiesta que había a unos metros de nosotros, me invitó a ir pero yo prefería estar sola. Pese a que le dije que se fuera a disfrutar de la reunión permaneció a mi lado, sólo fue a saludar a algunos de los invitados y al cabo de unos quince minutos estuvo de regreso.

—Y bien Bella, ¿Qué haremos mañana?—Lo volteé a ver como si tuviera tres cabezas, ¿Qué lo hacía creer que saldría con él?—Vamos no te sorprendas—Sonrió de lado y chocó su hombro derecho contra mi hombro—Me gustaría tener una amiga aquí—El tono bajo en su voz me descolocó. Tal vez se sentía solo, y yo sabía lo que era eso.

—Pues tengo clases mañana, tal vez saliendo podemos vernos en algún lugar o vas a casa, como gustes—Si iba a empezar de nuevo qué mejor que con alguien como Butch a mi lado.

—Paso por ti—Se notaba animado—¿A qué escuela vas?—Bueno había pocas escuelas buenas en Niza y yo estaba fastidiada de tanto drama escolar, adiós a los tiempos de vivir entre esnobs.

—En la _Universidad de Niza_—Contesté simplemente, se volteó sorprendido y se puso frente a mí.

—¿En verdad?—Lo miré sin comprender.

—Claro, por qué he de mentirte—Contesté recelosa.

—Lo siento es sólo que…No entiendo como no te había visto antes ¿Cuánto tienes en Niza?—Tanta pregunta me estaba mareando, pero bueno, él solo quería saber un poco más de mi después de tantos años sin vernos.

—Dos meses, ¿Tú a que universidad vas?—Era hora de empezar a ser curiosa también.

—A la misma que tú, por eso mi sorpresa. Tengo un año aquí—La sombra en sus ojos volvió, él en definitiva no era feliz.

—¿Alguna enamorada de la que deba de cuidarme?—Decidí ser un poco atrevida con él. Ya una vez me había pasado, no podría soportar vivir entre mentiras o problemas de a gratis.

—Hay muchas pero yo no permitiré que te hagan o digan nada—Nos soltamos a reír como dos tontos.

Sin darme cuenta Butch estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí, tanto que un paso en falso y podría besarme, sólo me quedé viéndolo fijamente, lo cual fue un gran error por que él lo interpretó como una invitación para avanzar. Justo cuando estaba por estampar sus labios contra los míos giré mi cara, provocando que sólo rozara levemente mis mejillas.

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido. Cuando volteé a ver hacía dónde estaba Butch ya no lo encontré, si no a unos cuantos metros de mí tirado de espalda contra la arena y un enfurecido Emmett empezaba a levantarlo de la camisa.

—¿Qué te crees que hacías imbecil?—Soltó con furia mi hermano, como pude corrí hasta quedar a un lado de él.

—¡Basta Emmett! ¡Suéltalo!—Pedí con desesperación. Emmett sólo me dedicó una mirada fugaz. Y soltó un sonoro golpe en la quijada a Butch, el cual cayó como peso muerto contra la dura arena, esta vez inconciente.

—¡Butch!—Grité histéricamente. Caminé rápido hacía donde se desplomó Butch y traté hacerlo reaccionar.—¡Emmett! ¿Acaso estas loco? ¡Por dios!—Empecé a mover poco a poco su cara para que reaccionara. Sin obtener ningún tipo de reacción de su parte.

—Estaba intentando abusar de ti, Isabella. No entiendo ¿Por qué lo defiendes?—Emmett estaba fuera de sí, como jamás lo había visto. Entonces recordé cómo terminaron sus nudillos hacía tres meses, no quería ni imaginar cómo le fue a Edward.

—¿Estas loco? Claro que no intentaba abusar de mi ¡Lo conozco desde hace años, era amigo de Ethan!—Entonces la realidad se abrió ante sus ojos, y su semblante molesto dio paso a uno de preocupación. Todos los que estaban en la fiesta no se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurrió y di gracias a dios por ello. De haber notado la "pelea" Emmett estaría tumbado al lado de Butch, sus amigos no eran precisamente pequeños o débiles.

Butch fue recobrando poco a poco el conocimiento, Emmett y yo respiramos aliviados cuando empezó a abrir sus ojos.

—Un ángel—Murmuró cuando abrió los ojos completamente–rodé los ojos-sólo a él se le ocurría bromear con algo así después de estar inconsciente. Emmett bufó por lo bajo, no me cabía duda que se llevarían bien.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Pregunté bajito. Él sólo sonrió e intentó levantarse, evité que lo hiciera.

—Bien, sólo un poco mareado—Cerró los ojos—Supongo que él es Emmett—Señaló a ciegas.

—Si, soy Emmett—Contestó mi hermano muy serio.

—Deberías ser boxeador, tienes muy buen derechazo—Se sobó levemente la quijada.

—Lo siento, pero prácticamente te vi sobre mi hermana y la noté incomoda simplemente no pensé, lo único que quería era protegerla—Me miró con ternura—No podía permitir que te ocurriera algo de nuevo—Los dos no quedamos viendo, sabiendo perfectamente qué quería evitarme. Lo que había vivido era suficiente como para cargar con algo más.

—Gracias—Susurré mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, era tan enorme que me hacía sentir pequeñita a su lado.

Después de ese incidente todo cambió, una vez aclarado el mal entendido y de que el medico asegurara a Butch que no tenía nada grave, la relación fue más cordial, incluso se empezaron a llevar maravillosamente bien.

Los tres éramos solteros y libres de hacer los que nos placiera, obvio con límites. Yo ya no volvería a caer en lo mismo, además Emmett no lo permitiría. La mujer con la que se topó mi hermano en "_Lune Bleue" _resultó ser una modelito amante del rubio con el que iba. Mi hermano aún seguía en busca de su Rosalie en cada mujer con la que se metía.

Mi relación con Butch era complicada, eventualmente le conté lo que ocurrió en mi vida en el pasado, omitiendo aquellos detalles escabrosos que rondaban mi pasado. Y aunque él deseaba tener una relación formal conmigo, no era justo para él. Y sería absurdo e ilógico de mi parte estar con él cuando en _California_ estaban dos de los cinco hombres más importantes de mi vida, Jasper y Edward.

Le brindé mi amistad y nada más. Tampoco le dije nombres para que no relacionara, en dado caso de que en su paso por _Estados Unidos_ hubiera escuchado por casualidad el apellido Cullen.

_Tres meses después…_

Cada día estábamos más atareados con nuestras múltiples actividades, resultó que el padre de Butch y mi abuelo tenían negocios en común. Cosa que le benefició a Butch porque pasábamos prácticamente todos los días juntos. Obviamente, jamás tuve ni la mínima parte de la cercanía que había logrado con Jasper cuando estábamos juntos casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

Era tolerable, me ayudaba a distraerme, cuando se daba cuenta que me perdía en los recuerdos siempre me regresaba al presente con alguna broma u ocurrencia. Todas las noches hablaba con Jasper antes de dormir, lo extrañaba demasiado, y él a mí también.

En esos cinco meses sin vernos él había afianzado su relación con Christine, y aunque sabía que no podía estar con alguien mejor que ella, me dolía. Era tonta y egoísta al pensar así pero qué se podía hacer, él prácticamente era mío y de no haber sido porque Edward se cruzó en mi camino ahora sería feliz con Jasper.

_Edward _era…un tema complicado para mí aún. De él sí que no había sabido nada. Gracias a dios mi abuelo y Emmett seguían muy al pendiente de todos esos detalles. Y por eso en la mansión Swan estaban prohibidas todas las revistas de chismes, aunque no fueron tan abiertos como para hablarlo conmigo y decidieron actuar por cuenta propia, se los agradecía. Era mejor vivir engañada en ese aspecto a saber paso a paso su vida amorosa con otra.

—Señorita Isabella, el joven Butch la espera en el estudio de su abuelo—Como siempre Butch llegó puntual. Según él teníamos que festejar nuestro reencuentro, era el tercer mes que lo hacíamos.

—Gracias Olivia—Le sonreí. Ella era un joven que había sido de gran ayuda para mí, una excelente conversadora que sabía escuchar y entender muy bien a las personas. Además que moría por Butch. Jamás me lo ha dicho pero era más que obvio.

Caminé a paso lento por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras de mármol, todo era grande e imponente. Por petición mía la casa siempre estaba rodeada de flores blancas en honor a Ethan, que era lo más puro y autentico que tuve en mi vida durante mucho tiempo.

Mi abuelo y Butch iban saliendo de su despacho con unas grandes sonrisas en sus labios. Como siempre, Butch tomó mi mano derecha y la besó, al igual que besó mis mejillas. Sin más preámbulos abandonamos la casa, Emmett estaba en California arreglando unos negocios y mi abuelo disfrutaría de una agradable tarde en compañía de su adorada Celia.

Decidimos dar un paseo por la playa que no estaba muy lejos de casa, comimos en un pequeño restaurante junto al muelle, era temporada de vacaciones así que había mucha gente en los alrededores. Butch jamás rebasó los limites que yo le había impuesto hasta ese día que tomó mi mano para que pudiéramos caminar sin separarnos entre tanta gente.

—Te veo más tranquila—Empezó a platicar despreocupadamente.

—Lo estoy, aún es difícil pero bueno, podré lograrlo—Admití.

—Ese hombre fue un imbecil, si lo tuviera enfrente te juro que yo…—Un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta cuando al pasar por un negocio vi a una mujer que traía en sus manos una revista que llamó mucho mi atención. Sin dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos me solté de la mano de Butch y me lancé al encuentro de la mujer que tomaba placidamente un café.

—¿Me presta su revista?—Estaba temblando, no podía ser…no tan pronto…él juró que no…

Con manos temblorosas tomé la revista entre mis dedos.

_**El heredero Edward Cullen contraerá nupcias el próximo mes con la distinguida Victoria Levinson.**_

Empezaba el artículo, la sangre abandonó mi sistema, me sentía mareada, el aire me faltaba, ahora sí era real. Lo perdía para siempre…

_En diversos eventos de beneficencia se ha visto a la feliz pareja, quien fuentes cercanas aseguran están ansiosos porque llegue la fecha y poder unirse en sagrado matrimonio. _

Ese matrimonio era una farsa, eso yo lo sabía. Sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar, el amor de mi vida se casaba con otra. Aunque eso yo ya lo sabía no por eso dejaba de doler.

_Haciendo gala de su poder y magnificencia la ceremonia será celebrada en una villa que la familia Cullen tiene en Italia, donde cuentan con una capilla en el interior de la misma y donde se celebrará también la ceremonia religiosa. _

Entonces unas fuertes manos retiraron la revista de mis dedos, y entregó el artículo a su dueña quien me miraba desconcertada. La cara de Butch era de preocupación, Emmett y el abuelo le habían advertido sobre todas esas revistas de chismes, así que cuando salíamos evitaba llevarme a lugares donde hubiera exceso de información.

Afortunadamente la revista no tenía fotos de ellos juntos, lo cual me alivió un poco, pero vamos triste consuelo el que tenía. Eso no quería decir nada.

Nuestro aniversario de reencuentro fue suspendido por obvias razones, no sé en qué momento ni como llegamos a casa, el abuelo y Celia estaban preocupados una vez más por mí. Intenté hacerme la fuerte pero no podía, no esta vez. Ahora sí Edward había muerto para mí, antes era una posibilidad que él se uniera a ella, en este momento era una realidad.

Ese día Butch se fue muy preocupado y estuvo marcándome al celular casi cada hora hasta que me quedé dormida. Nada estaba teniendo sentido para mí en esas horas. Quise enfrascarme en el trabajo de la escuela o en mis múltiples actividades logrando casi con éxito no pensar en el día que se casaría. Que estaba grabado en mi mente como si apenas estuviera viendo el artículo.

Pero la inevitable noche llegaba y en la soledad de mi cuarto me soltaba a llorar por horas hasta que conciliaba el sueño. Cuando Jasper se enteró gracias a mi abuelo lo que me ocurría no dudó en viajar y estar a mi lado cuando eso ocurriera, todos sabían la fecha de la boda de Edward desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tenían la esperanza que cuando yo me diera cuenta él ya estuviera casado y yo más resignada para ese entonces.

Aunque moría por ver a Jasper, le pedí que pospusiera su viaje una semana después de la boda de Edward. Ese día quería estar sola, no quería que nadie me viera en mi peor momento después de aquella vez que mi abuelo presenció cómo estaba cuando murió Ethan, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlos pasar un mal rato. Además no podría lidiar con sus caras acongojadas por mí.

_Un mes después…_

Veinte de marzo, qué irónica podía ser la vida. Justo el día que mi hermano cumplía cinco años de haber muerto, Edward Cullen decidía casarse. La tristeza en mi corazón era doble. Obviamente él no sabía la fecha exacta de la muerte de mi hermano. Pero Victoria si.

Sí, esa perra trepadora lo sabía perfectamente y no perdería la oportunidad de herirme. Ya ajustaría cuentas con ella.

Y ahora estando en la terraza de mi recamara miraba absorta el océano y como poco a poco el sol se ocultaba. Recordando cómo había transcurrido el día para mí.

Por la mañana antes de que me invadiera la horrible tristeza fuimos a la capilla que estaba en los alrededores de la finca de mi abuelo a orar por Ethan. Como nunca, la casa estuvo abarrotada de flores blancas y a pesar del duelo que teníamos todo se veía alegre y lleno de vida.

Ethan siempre fue el que nos unió, nos dio tantas cosas a todos en algún momento de su vida que era imposible no llorar su pérdida, aunque la tristeza rondaba la casa tratamos lo mejor posible de no estar tristes.

Cuando llegó el momento de que me dejaran sola, se despidieron de mí mi abuelo y Emmett con un cálido abrazo y un beso. Les prometí que no cometería ninguna tontería, si les pedí este momento fue por que en verdad quería estar sola.

Cuando por fin estuve sola en casa, caminé por los alrededores. A la orilla de la playa, lloré, grité, reí, y disfruté de la cálida brisa del viento con olor a sal. Ethan estaban conmigo en esos momentos y ahora en la soledad de mi recamara también estaba él, apoyándome en un momento tan difícil para mí.

Sin más preámbulos entré a mi habitación, la cual estaba iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna, mi piel se veía blanca como la nieve. Me di un baño relajante que me dejó adormilada. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño fue inevitable para mi no mirar el reloj, siete en punto indicaba la maquina. Justo cuando Edward estaría entrando al templo para unirse a la que sería la mujer de su vida.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en el futuro que se abría ante mí, en el que tenía que aprender a aceptar mi pasado, en el cual tendría que luchar por subsistir, mi vida o al menos parte de ella estaba resuelta. Aunque tardara años en olvidar a Edward, lo haría.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando me recosté en mi cama después de ponerme mi pijama favorito y haberme secado mi ahora corto cabello. Había decidido llevarlo corto de ahora en adelante, antes lo llevaba a la altura de mis hombros, ahora simplemente lo llevaba justo a la altura de donde empezaba mi cuello. Era mi manera de decir adiós de una forma simbólica a todo lo malo que ensombreció mi pasado.

Después de no sé cuántas horas pude conciliar el sueño, mis músculos empezaron a relajarse, la tensión estaba abandonando mi sistema. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, escuché cómo se abría la puerta de mi recamara y los pasos de alguien se acercaron para terminar recostándose mi lado, me rodeó con sus brazos y yo suspiré satisfecha. Ese olor que tanto extrañaba y añoraba degustar una vez más me invadió por completo. En mi sueño, su voz comenzó a murmurar en arrullos suaves y delicados.

—Tranquila—Susurró en mi oído—Soy yo—No tenía que ser adivina para saber quién era—Plantó un casto beso en mi cuello—Te amo—Volvió a susurrar mientras me ceñía mas a su cuerpo—Ahora duerme, mañana hablaremos —Su voz serena me relajó aún más.

Disfrute de su cercanía, de su tacto, de su presencia, no sabía si era verdad o era parte de mi imaginación pero como sea que fuese disfrutaría del momento, hasta el día siguiente que despertara y viera cuál era mi realidad.

—Yo también, te amo…—Susurré.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_¡No me maten! Jaja ¿Les gusto? Espero que si… jaja ¿Quién será el extraño? Que empiecen las apuestas… _

_Antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad! A todas, mis mejores deseos… _

_Ok, este capítulo es decisivo para todos, ya que a partir de aquí se aclararan algunas cosas que están pendientes de capítulos anteriores, o al menos espero que así sea jaja…_

_Jj Vulturi: ¡Gracias! Me agrada sorprenderte en verdad jejeje, y también me gusta hablar contigo aunque solo sea por este medio, y pues no podría decirte mucho ya que no sería lo mismo para ti al leer que ocurrirá si ya te conte que ocurrio, ya verás que todo se arregla pronto y solo te puedo decir que me gustan los finales felices, además que sería de la vida si solo se tratara de eso de: Se vieron se enamoraron y fueron felices por el resto de su vida jeje su trabajo les debe de costar para que al final lo valoren más… Un beso…_

_Mis niñas hermosas las adoro, ustedes saben quienes son… cariño te extraño!_

_¡Tia mil gracias! _

_Muchas gracias a todas las que me agregaron a sus favoritos, alertas, por vuestros riviews y a las que solo leen…_

_¿Merezco Riview? _

_Besitos…_

_**Chapis…**_


	25. La Otra Cara de la Moneda

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 24. LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA**_

**_…._**

—Dr. Cullen, su abuelo por la línea tres —Últimamente mi abuelo se estaba convirtiendo en un acosador.

—Gracias Jane —Suspiré para poder tolerar otra más de sus tantas llamadas.

—Eddy —El buen animó de mi abuelo era evidente —Sólo habló para recordarte de la cena de esta noche, y lo importante que es que te presentes V…. —Lo interrumpí.

—Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Algo más? —Solté exasperado.

—Mira, Edward —Ahí vamos de nuevo con lo mismo —Vicky es una muchacha de buena familia y es un encanto de mujer, ¿Por qué simplemente no te das la oportunidad de conocerla? —Exhalé pesadamente.

—Te he dicho que "Vicky" no es tan encantadora como tú crees qué es abuelo—Afirmé mientras recordaba lo qué se decía de ella, además de que no era para nada encantadora y su voz chillona no era de mi agrado.

—Y yo te he dicho la misma cantidad de veces que todo lo que se dice de ella es mentira —Dijo con seguridad.

—Tengo que irme —Traté de cortar la llamada —Estoy trabajando y me esta esperando un paciente —Simplemente era imposible hablar con él cuando empezaba con su tema preferido: Victoria Levinson.

—A las ocho en punto, Edward —Colgué sin contestar siquiera.

A diferencia de otras veces no podría zafarme del compromiso, los pretextos se habían ido por el excusado, además, tarde o temprano tendría que convivir con ella, en mi familia siempre organizaban algo; llámese galas o cenas de caridad. En resumidas cuentas, pretextos para verse las caras y criticarse. Tenía que empezar a tomar medidas.

—Hola Liz—Al otro lado contestó la secretaria de mi tío Carlisle.

—Edward que sorpresa ¿Buscas a tu tío? —Ella siempre era cortés conmigo.

—Sí, gracias —Solté aliviado.

—En seguida te lo comunico —Contestó cortésmente.

—¿Edward? —La escéptica voz de mi tío sonó al otro lado.

—Sí tío, soy yo —Un largo e incómodo silencio nos invadió —¿Puedo ir a verte? Necesitó hablar contigo de algo muy importante —Tenía que arriesgarme, él era el único que podría ayudarme de alguna manera.

—Sabes qué sí hijo, te has alejado tanto que ya extraño nuestras pláticas —El trabajo me absorbía todo el tiempo, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para mí, mucho menos para hacer vida social o en este caso visitar a mis tíos Esme y Carlisle, que siempre me han apoyado.

No faltaba mucho para que llegara mi último paciente y sería libre después de meses de arduo trabajo para conseguir el puesto que tenía en el hospital y mi consultorio, gracias a Dios no tuve que depender de nadie y lo logré yo solo.

**oOoOo**

Después de un rápido refrigerio me subí en mi BMW, juguetito que me regaló mi padre cuando me gradué. Me gustaba la velocidad, el sentirme libre, por fin estaba disfrutando un poco de mi vida, no dependía de nadie y yo solo me estaba forjando un futuro, el apellido Cullen sin duda me había abierto una que otra puerta, pero si no era necesario no mencionaba mi apellido.

A lo lejos vi la imponente clínica Cullen, donde tanto mis padres, tíos y abuelo insistían en que trabajara, pero esa rama de la medicina no iba conmigo, en mi clínica atendíamos a la mayoría de las personas que ingresaban a la misma. Aparqué mi coche y emprendí el camino al consultorio de Carlisle.

Qué cuándo llegué me recibió como si tuviéramos años de no vernos, era agradable verlo y platicar con él, por lo general él se mantenía neutral en las disputas de la familia, y dado que Alice ya estaba casada y Lilian, mi hermana dejó de existir para mi abuelo y madre, yo era el único al que mi abuelo buscaba controlar. Al principio era agradable ser el único nieto varón, pero eventualmente las cosas se fueron al carajo cuando desde adolescente quiso imponerme una carrera en derecho.

Obviamente me opuse y no permití que quisiera controlarme, podía controlar ciertos aspectos de mi vida, pero no lo que yo quería hacer de ella. Y por lo visto estaba dispuesto a controlar con quien podía andar o no, eso aunado a que mi madre hacía su parte llamándome insistentemente para concertarme una cita con Victoria.

—Edward, ¿Qué ocurre? —Mi tío se notaba preocupado. Suspiré audiblemente mientras ordenaba mis ideas.

—Ya debes de saber de la cena de esta noche ¿Verdad? —La comprensión alcanzó su rostro y tan sólo asintió.

—Esa mujer es… —Ni siquiera pude terminar —Lo sé, Edward, tu prima supo algunas cosas de ella, ¿Sabes? —Lo miré escéptico, ¿Cómo Alice podía saber cosas de ella? —Podrías explicarte mejor, por favor… —Pedí, tal vez ellos eran los únicos que podrían ayudarme a zafarme de todo esto.

—Bueno, es una mujer de dudosa reputación, Edward, además que todos estos años no se sabe de donde se ha mantenido su familia —Suspiró audiblemente —No entiendo como mi padre quiere que te cases con ella —Al menos en algo estábamos de acuerdo mi tío y yo.

—Ni yo lo sé… —Intenté serenarme —Por eso es importante que hoy me acompañen, sé que tía Esme no se siente cómoda en ese tipo de reuniones, pero necesito de su apoyo —Pedí suplicante.

—Esta mañana Esme y yo platicábamos sobre eso, y ella no dudo en hacerme saber que sí tú nos lo pedías, aceptaría sin dudarlo —Sonrió. Y yo pude respirar una vez más —Gracias, serán de un gran apoyo para mí, esa mujer… —Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

—Simplemente tiene algo que no termina por gustarme —Hice participe a mi tío de mis inquietudes —Las pocas veces que he ido a visitar a mi madre, ella esta ahí y se podría decir que no es nada discreta al observarme, incluso ha llegado a ir un hombre con ella, según es… su hermano —Carlisle me escuchaba atentamente.

—Bueno, Edward, James Levinson no es precisamente un hombre que te inspiré confianza —Se reclinó sobre su asiento y continuó —Hace algunos años lo conocí, era un adolescente pero… ya tenía ese algo que no te permite acercarte y ser cortés —Se frotó la frente —Sigo sin comprender como mi padre no lo ha mandado investigar ya… —La confusión en su rostro era evidente.

—Algún propósito debe de tener, ¿No lo crees? —Carlisle tan sólo asintió —Algo muy fuerte es lo que lo orilla a querer que te relaciones con ella —¿Pero qué sería? La única esperanza que tenía era descubrir a tiempo el trasfondo de sus planes.

Ya teníamos buen rato platicando de infinidad de cosas, casos que iba a pasarle a mi tío para que atendiera en la clínica, muchos adolescentes se estaban refugiando en las drogas y el alcohol, todos ellos necesitaban un lugar como la clínica Cullen.

—Es hora de irme —Anuncié. Ya le había quitado bastante tiempo con mis problemas.

—Muy bien Edward —Se levantó —Te recuerdo que las puertas de este lugar están abiertas para ti, siempre —Tan sólo asentí y sonreí en respuesta. Me acompañó a la puerta, cuando cruzamos el umbral de la misma nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo. Al separamos la voz de mi tío me sacó de mi aturdimiento.

—Bella, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Frente a mí estaba una muchacha de menos de veinte años, la miré extrañado, un ligero rubor se plantó en sus mejillas. Mientras la observaba confundido.

—¿No me digas que tuviste problemas con Alice? —El rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó.

—No Doctor, al contrario, Alice es perfecta para tratarme, definitivamente es la más capacitada para hacerlo —Escuché un ligero resoplido por parte de Liz y me giré por un momento a verla, Bella por su parte agachó la mirada algo incómoda, Carlisle la escuchaba atentamente. Entonces decidí hacerme notar y me aclaré la garganta, ella inmediatamente posó su mirada en mí.

El aire abandonó mi sistema cuando vi sus ojos, esos ojos color chocolate tan hermosos pesé a verse un poco opacos eran preciosos, la tristeza que reflejaban me caló en el alma, su cara era hermosa, su piel era blanca como una muñeca de porcelana, no muy alta, fácilmente podría abrigarla en mis brazos -ese pensamiento ilógico me llegó de repente- llevaba unos jeans entubados, una blusa blanca y unas valerinas lisas blancas, su figura esbelta y estilizada me cautivaron. Pero más allá de eso, su mirada se quedó prendida a mi alma.

—Oh, disculpen, dejaos que los presente —Comentó mi tío apenado.

—Edward, ella es Bella, la nueva paciente de tu prima Alice —Su cara reflejaba sorpresa y ¿Vergüenza?

—Bella, él es Edward, mi sobrino —Me fui acercando lentamente y tomé una de sus manos, deposité un casto beso en ella, algo cálido invadió mi ser y en ese momento supe que ella era lo que tanto había estado esperado toda mi vida. El tiempo se detuvo para mí y pude notar con satisfacción que le ocurrió lo mismo a ella. Carlisle notó la conexión y estaba seguro que me lo haría saber en su momento. Mientras tanto disfrutaría de lo que estaba sintiendo en mi interior.

—Es un gusto, Bella —Solté su mano, y sonreí—El gusto es mío, Edward —Una delicada voz salió de sus labios, pesé a sonar un poco temblorosa seguía siendo estupenda. Carlisle se percibía incómodo así que después de dedicarle una sonrisa torcida me dirigí a mi tío.

—Ahora sí me voy, tío, no olvides la cena de esta noche en casa, es muy importante que vayas —Carlisle tan sólo asintió y me giré para verla una vez más antes de irme.

—Hasta luego, Bella —Tomé nuevamente su mano y la besé —_Hasta luego_—Escuché que susurró mientras yo recorría el pasillo que me llevaba al elevador, desconcertado por todo lo que esa extraña me había provocado.

**oOoOo**

Sin siquiera pasar por mi departamento a cambiarme me dirigí a la casa de mi abuelo, quien al verme me reprochó el por qué no iba más presentable, cosa que ignoré, mi madre no fue mucho mejor, estuvo insistiendo en que subiera a refrescarme a la recámara que estaba designada para mí en esa casa desde el momento en que nací, decliné lo más amablemente posible sus "sugerencias" por no decir ordenes, ¡Por Dios! Era un adulto de veinticinco años ¿Cuándo lo entenderían?

Cuando llegaron mis tíos acompañados de Alice y su marido, pude respirar tranquilo, mi padre estaba de viaje y de antemano me dio su apoyo, así que no habría problema alguno, tendría con quien estar sin verme en la necesidad de estar a solas con Victoria, quien no tardaba en llegar según mi abuelo. A nosotros nos citó antes para que cuando ella llegará nos encontráramos todos ahí para recibirla como la futura señora Cullen.

Me sentía asqueado por todo, Alice en ningún momento se acercó a mí, afortunadamente Esme jamás me dejó solo, y le hice jurar que no se alejaría de mi lado en toda la noche, ella al igual que mi tío y mi padre no estaban de acuerdo con tan absurda situación.

—Esme, querida —Habló mi madre con hipocresía — Elizabeth —Murmuró Esme.

—Deja que mi hijo respiré, no pensarás acaparar su compañía toda la noche ¿Verdad? —Insinuó amenazante —Nadie lo está reteniendo a mi lado Elizabeth —Volteó a verme y sonrió —Sí Eddy está aquí es porque así lo desea ¿No crees? —Soltó suspicaz Esme —Te advierto que Victoria es la invitada de honor y ella y Edward tienen que conocerse mejor, ya que no han tenido oportunidad de convivir mucho como debería de ser, ahora que su compromiso se vuelve formal, ellos… —Decidí intervenir.

—Basta, madre, te he dicho que dejes de controlar mi vida, si vine el día de hoy es por qué vendrían Esme y Carlisle, no por que deseará conocer mejor a Victoria —Aseguré —Así que deja de alucinar, yo no estoy comprometido con nadie ¿Escuchaste? —Esme me jaló ligeramente del brazo, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía me acerqué a mi madre para enfrentarla, la atención de todos estaba centrada en nosotros.

—Edward, pídele una disculpa a tu madre —Exigió el abuelo, cosa que no haría, jamás lo había hecho y sin duda ese día no empezaría.

—No tengo por que disculparme por algo que es verdad —Espeté —Y sí quieres que me quedé será mejor que se ahorren esos comentarios absurdos sobre algún tipo de compromiso —Salí del salón de la enorme mansión hecho una furia. Intenté relajarme, saqué un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y lo encendí, sin ser conciente de mis actos, empecé a caminar por el amplio jardín, necesitaba tranquilizarme si no, no podría soportar el estar adentro de esa casa y compartir a mi familia con esa mujer. Que aún sin conocerla realmente, no me daba confianza.

—¿Tienes otro cigarrillo para mí? —Como siempre ahí estaba mi mejor amigo Demetri para darme su apoyo —Ya sabes que sí —Sonreí —Debe ser difícil, no poder fumar como antes ahora que Alice esta embarazada ¿No? —Bromeé.

—No tienes idea de cuán difícil es, Alice está como loca, al menos no me prohíbe fumar fuera de casa, sólo que puso un límite de unos cuantos radios de distancia entre el olor del humo del cigarrillo y ella —Bufó exasperado —Al principio le daban náuseas ahora es por pura manía y capricho, tú sabes que tenía tiempo pidiéndome que dejará de fumar y ahora con el bebé en camino, encontró el pretexto perfecto —Vociferó, y si no lo conociera tan bien no dudaría en pensar que lo que me cuenta es una exageración, él y yo desde muy jóvenes empezamos a fumar, en la escuela de medicina éramos todo un caso, y más cuando empezamos a hacer guardias en el hospital en la madrugada, era algo básico y elemental para nosotros para mantenernos alertas y concentrados, yo eventualmente decidí dejarlo, y sólo retomarlo siempre que deseará relajarme, pero Demetri era otra historia.

—¿Cómo estás tomando todo esto? —Murmuró a mi lado mientras encendía su cigarrillo —Lo mejor que puedo, pero es difícil… ¿Sabes? Conocí a alguien —Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

—Y no sé… pero siento que ya la he visto antes —Susurré —Me recuerda a la hermana de ese chico que nos tocó atender hace años, ¿Recuerdas? Uno que llegó con herida de bala en la cabeza, fue el primer caso en que nos tocó participar —Recordé con tristeza el alarido de dolor que vociferó la hermana de ese chico cuando el médico le dijo que había muerto.

—El abuelo de los chicos esos, se hizo cargo de todo el trámite —Terminó por decir Demetri —Estuve presente días después cuando fue el padre, y prohibió que diéramos informes a quién fuera a preguntar por ese caso en especifico, y según algunas enfermeras soltó una buena suma de dinero para que no saliera a la luz, todo indicaba que era alguien con poder —Dijo pensativo —Incluso los nombres se cambiaron en el registro, ese chico jamás estuvo ahí, ¿Recuerdas el nombre que le pusieron? —Cuestionó mi amigo de repente.

—Pues la chica cuando lo bajaron de la ambulancia mencionaba mucho el nombre de Ethan —Recordé —Pero cuando revisé el expediente, sólo decía que el niño era Emmanuel Douson y ni rastros de la chica —Inquirí.

—Pero bueno hermano, la niña esa estaba toda desaliñada, el cabello en la cara, apenas se le veía el rostro, lo más visible eran sus ojos —Comentó.

—Sí, y la chica que conocí hoy tenía la misma mirada, pero pues quién sabe, pueden ser alucinaciones mías, aún así me fascinó —Empecé a contarle todo lo que sentí, en el momento que la conocí, lo que provoco en mí su mirada triste. Como siempre Demetri me escucho sin juzgarme, como hacía horas lo hacían los demás.

—Bueno, sí buscas mi opinión, pues… sólo puedo decirte que, te gusto mucho —Dijo pensativo —Más no te precipites, ella está internada, y tiene que tener algún problema —¿No? —Demetri tenía razón pero bueno, él me ayudaría a investigar que ocurría con ella. Sonreí con suficiencia.

—Ni lo pienses Edward, yo no interrogaré a Alice —Aseguró —Sí ahora que entremos y se da cuenta de que fumé se molestará, no querrá estar cerca de mí —Dijo serio —Además no es tonta y sabrá que tú me mandaste a mí para saber más de ella —Suspiró.

—Aunque quisiera, sabes que es imposible —Esta vez yo suspiré —Lo sé… pero tenía que preguntarlo —Empezamos a reír como locos cuando llegó una de las chicas del servicio para avisarnos que la "señorita" llegó. Después de un segundo cigarrillo entramos, armando escándalo con nuestras risas, mi madre y mi abuelo prácticamente nos acribillaron con la mirada, los demás sólo se veían curiosos. Entonces me topé frente a frente con Victoria, a la que siempre había visto de lejos, su olor era exagerado, parecía que había vertido toda la botella de perfume sobre su ropa, era algo desagradable, era una mujer hermosa sin duda, alta, delgada, con una personalidad felina que te atraía pero nada que ver con Bella. Sonreí por cortesía más que por que en verdad me naciera hacerlo, tan sólo le ofrecí mi mano, no podría acercarme y besar su mano, mucho menos su mejilla.

—Hola, Eddy, por fin podremos platicar —La fulminé con la mirada.

—Soy Edward, Victoria —Ni siquiera traté de ser amable con ella, cosa que mi madre me reprochó con la mirada —Querida, disculpa a mi nieto, está algo aturdido ¿Verdad? —Intervino el abuelo, ignoré su pregunta.

—No me gusta que me digan Eddy, Victoria, así que te agradecería que no lo hicieras —Espeté serio —Con permiso —Me retiré de su lado y me dirigí hacia Esme que tenía el semblante tenso, algo aturdida por mi descortesía, pero vamos, no podía ser cortés con alguien que no me agradaba, y mucho menos con una mujer que estaban imponiéndome.

La velada fue bastante incómoda, a toda costa la metían en la plática, la sentaron enfrente de mí y yo prácticamente la ignoré toda la noche, evitaba entrar en pláticas donde ella participara, esquivé con maestría cada una de sus insinuaciones o preguntas tontas, su voz era por decir poco; horrible, no tenía nada que me gustará, cuando me quedaba pensativo era porque la recordaba a ella, _a Bella_. Al final de la noche mi abuelo nos pidió que regresáramos al salón donde se efectuaría un brindis y donde daría una noticia muy importante para toda la familia.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido —Empezó —En especial a nuestra invitada de honor, Victoria Levinson —Tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de mantener a raya mi disgusto —Como todos ustedes saben, yo siempre he hecho lo mejor para la familia —Dijo orgulloso —Y esta vez no es la excepción —Habló pausadamente —Hace unas horas, firmamos un contrato muy importante con la familia de Victoria, que sin duda será un éxito —Cuando dijo todo eso, todos lo volteamos a ver sorprendidos, ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera eso? ¿Acaso estaba loco? El sabía lo peligroso que era invertir en un negocio nuevo, y más él que era tan desconfiado.

—Y más gusto me da el anunciar oficialmente la relación y futuro compromiso entre Edward y Victoria —El aire se quedó atascado en mis pulmones, el abuelo alzó la copa en conjunto con mi madre y Victoria, quién me veía divertida con un tinte de burla en la mirada. Sin emitir sonido alguno deposité la copa que tenía en la mano en una de las mesitas del salón y me paré en medio de la concurrencia.

—Felicidades por tu negocio —Hablé tranquilo —Pero en ese contrato no estaba condicionada mi libertad, y ahora mismo te digo que yo no estoy, ni estaré en una relación con Victoria, mucho menos me casaré con ella —Inquirí.

—No es nada personal, Victoria, pero no te conozco y no tengo la intención de hacerlo —Después de todo no podía dejar de ser el caballero que educó mi padre.

—Así que… si desean seguirme viendo por este lugar es mejor que paren con todo esto —Amenacé. Sin más preámbulos me despedí de la familia a excepción de mi madre y abuelo, me despedí de Victoria a una distancia prudente con un simple _adiós…_ No era necesario que me acercara a ella, ya que había dejado clara mi posición.

Subí a mi auto y emprendí el camino a mi departamento, una vez más para refugiarme en mi soledad, en mi pequeño espacio personal, donde nadie jamás entraba, ya mañana sería otro día y entonces podría ver a Bella una vez más…

Lo que me deparará el destino no importaba siempre y cuando en mi andar por la vida ella estuviera a mi lado…

_**oOoOo**_

En lo que resto de la noche anterior y en lo que iba del día no había podido arrancar de mi mente la mirada triste pero a la vez curiosa de Bella, ella era algo que no esperaba, su sola presencia me daba paz, pesé a verse tan indefensa, triste y agotada. Antes de irme pude ver un atisbo de luz en su mirada. Estaba decidido a conocerla, sabía dónde se encontraba, sólo era cuestión de preguntar cada cuando tenía consulta con mi prima y su horario.

Era sencillo, la recepcionista de la clínica siempre buscaba "agradarme", sin duda conseguiría esa información. Por primera vez en meses no fui al hospital, tenía que verla, la noche anterior no pude más que soñar con sus orbes color chocolate. En cuanto llegué a la clínica, obtuve la información deseada, me sentía un acosador pero no importaba, era lo que yo quería. Tuve que esperarla por media hora afuera del consultorio de Alice.

Pude ver con satisfacción su cara sorprendida y alegre al verme, pero a la vez se notaba distante, como si la terapia de ese día hubiera sido dura -que no dudo que lo fuera- su nariz estaba un poco roja producto del llanto.

—Hola, ¿Bella, verdad? —La saludé despreocupado. Ella inmediatamente se sonrojó.

—Sí —Contestó tímidamente mientras la recorría con la mirada sin ningún pudor. Pero era imposible no verla sin notar lo hermosa que era.

— ¿Quieres que le diga a Alice, qué estás aquí? —La miré confundido, tan sólo moví la cabeza negativamente, se notaba desconcertada pero lo que yo más deseaba era hablar con ella.

— ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo, Bella? —Pregunté algo temeroso, aunque ella no lo notó.

—Claro, Edward, eso estaría bien —Inquirió con timidez.

Conocía la clínica como la palma de mi mano, así que decidí llevarla al patio trasero, donde podríamos platicar libremente y sin interrupciones. El sólo tenerla a mi lado me hacía sentir en paz, no nos dijimos nada, simplemente disfrutamos del silencio que se sentía correcto, los pasillos eran amplios, solitarios, sin vida. Cuando los recorría solía sentir escalofríos pero ahora era diferente, Bella estaba a mi lado y era lo correcto. No la conocía de nada, era la segunda vez que la veía pero… no podría explicar mi sentir hacia ella en este momento.

—Bella, ¿Te parece si nos sentamos aquí? —Ella iba distraída, obviamente estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos pero no me molesto, yo no sabía que pasaba exactamente con ella, por qué estaba ahí, pero eventualmente lo sabría y estaba seguro que no me importaría.

El roble grande y frondoso que estaba frente a nosotros era mi favorito en el lugar, la paz del lugar era única, y que mejor que compartirla con ella. La banca era cómoda hasta cierto punto, el aire que se respiraba era limpio y puro, siempre olía a mar, y se podían escuchar a los pajarillos cantar alegres, siempre dándole la bienvenida a los visitantes, Bella, se notaba emocionada, tranquila, serena, en paz…

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Bella? —No pude evitar preguntarle. Me volteó a ver sorprendida e incómoda por mi atrevimiento. Pero necesitaba saberlo, quería saber todo de ella.

—Creo que los motivos me los quedo, pero tú, Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? —No me sorprendió para nada su respuesta, pudo haber sido peor. Así que me aventuré a ser sincero con ella.

—Desde el día que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en ti —Ella sin duda estaba sorprendida, y trataba de no ser obvia con sus reacciones. Y a la vez entendía su recelo, yo era un completo extraño para ella, y si evitaba mis preguntas no la juzgaría.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Edward? —Su pregunta me descolocó, entre tantas cosas que pudo decir, ¿Por qué precisamente preguntó eso?

—Tengo veinticinco, ¿Y tú? —Necesitaba saber a qué me estaba enfrentando, qué tanto podía acercarme a ella, era algo inexplicable mi sentir hacía esa extraña de mirada triste.

—Diecinueve —Permaneció callada observándome. No pude evitar tocarme el cabello como cada vez que estaba nervioso, no sabía que más hacer frente a ella, como actuar, como explicar mi actitud, mi atrevimiento al buscarla.

—Sé que te parecerá raro todo esto, Bella, pero tus ojos, ese misterio que envuelven, esa tristeza profunda que reflejan, no me han dejado conciliar el sueño, necesitaba verte, saber cómo estabas, sentirte cerca —Quería que ella sintiera que era sincero, que en verdad deseaba estar cerca de ella, que anhelaba conocerla, ser su amigo o lo que ella quisiera que fuera.

Pero lo único que obtuve a cambio fue una sonrisa triste, no tenía idea que la atormentaba, pero estaba seguro que era algo grave, algo que no la permitía vivir, ser feliz, ser ella misma, la mujer que tenía frente a mí era como un fantasma que vagaba sin rumbo, buscando ese algo que la ayudara a salir del letargo. Y yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Para mi sorpresa estiró su mano derecha y empezó a recorrer con la punta de los dedos mi cara. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su toque, de su cercanía, sentí con agrado como pasó sus dedos por mi boca, mi nariz, por mi mandíbula que se relajó al instante, podía sentir mis mejillas calientes gracias a su tacto, hasta llegar a mis ojos, no quería que esto terminara. Con pesar sentí como se iba retirando poco a poco, dejando un ligero hormigueo en mi sistema, abrí los ojos lentamente para disfrutar del momento, de su mirada, de la forma tan peculiar que tenía de verme, de recorrerme con la mirada, me sentía expuesto pero era agradable.

— ¿Sabes? Me gusta dibujar —Rompió el cómodo silencio que se formó —Cuando tengo ganas de hacerlo, siento la necesidad de tocar aquello que quiero plasmar en mi cuaderno de dibujo —Me sorprendió su declaración, que me contará algo tan íntimo como esto —Y el verte, me ha provocado una vez más el dibujar —Mi corazón brincó de gusto al escuchar sus palabras. Me quedé callado sin decir nada, estaba feliz después de años de no estarlo, tranquilo y en paz, disfrutando del íntimo momento donde sabíamos que estábamos cómodos el uno con el otro.

—¿Sabes? —Empecé a hablar —Hace mucho leí un libro, no recuerdo el nombre del autor —Suspiré y agarré mi cabello, no estaba seguro de a dónde quería llegar pero deseaba que ella fuera partícipe de una etapa muy linda de mi vida —Y el nombre del libro tampoco —Bella sonrió —Está muy claro en mi mente, yo era muy niño en ese entonces —Bajé la mirada y empecé a remover mis dedos nerviosamente.

—Trataba de un joven que iba a la secundaría y conocía al amor de su vida allí, o al menos eso creía, la idealizaba tanto que jamás creyó que ella fuera mala, o que su vida fuera tan retorcida como lo era, para él sólo existía ella, su princesa —El sabor dulce de los recuerdos invadió mi sistema, Bella me observaba y escuchaba atenta.

—Para Carlos, el joven del libro, su princesa era la única mujer para él, era buena, dulce, cariñosa, sexy y muy bella. Pero a la vez con un trato cruel hacía él. Siempre la amó a pesar de lo mala que era con él. Cuando ella empieza a andar con otro, Carlos queda destrozado y empieza a sentir algo similar al odio, él le entregó todo y no recibió nada a cambio —Era una historia triste pero a la vez, auténtica, real ¿Quién no ha pasado por algún tipo de desamor?

—Cuando se despide de ella, le exige le regrese su diario. Se porta muy mal con ella y queda destrozado después de eso. Su princesa no era más que un espejismo, al final descubrió a la verdadera princesa, que no era ni dulce ni tierna. Ni nada de lo que él soñó que era —Algo que mucha gente prefiere no ver, uno idealiza al ser amado, pero… ese ser ¿Merece la pena?

—Entonces, conoció por primera vez lo que era la desilusión y aunque nunca olvidaría a su princesa, le quedaba la experiencia de haber experimentado el primer amor —Guardé silencio, quería que ella se diera cuenta que aunque estuviera encerrada, valía la pena salir, vivir la vida, yo no era feliz ni mucho menos, una vida de soledad donde un abuelo y una madre intentaban controlar mi vida, no era para nada alentador.

—Lo que más me gustó del libro fue un poema de José Ángel Buesa, y me gustaría que lo escucharás —Jamás había abierto mi corazón de esta forma, y deseaba con el alma que ella me escuchará, que me diera la oportunidad de conocerla —Se llama "La Despedida" —Cerré los ojos y empecé a recitar.

Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía.  
Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.  
No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería...  
O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.

Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,  
me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.  
No sé si te amé mucho... no sé si te amé poco;  
pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así.

Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,  
y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;  
pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,  
tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.

Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,  
mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí...  
Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,  
aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.

Cuando terminé con el poema, abrí lentamente los ojos, ella estaba ahí ante mí, perpleja con la mirada vidriosa, e inevitablemente las lágrimas abandonaron sus orbes color chocolate, cerró los ojos, tenía una lucha interna entre sí podía acercarme a ella o no, para estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero preferí darle su espacio, apenas nos conocíamos, lo que menos quería era asustarla.

Después del íntimo momento guardamos silencio, me aventuré un poco y la invité a sentarse al pie del árbol, para cubrirnos un poco de los fuertes rayos de luz, para mi sorpresa se colocó en medio de mis piernas recargando la espalda en mi pecho, sin poder evitarlo la rodeé con mis brazos y la acerqué más a mí, entonces todo se torno borroso y todo dejó de tener sentido, cerré los ojos, y aspiré su aroma dulce, estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante me volvería loco.

No teníamos nada de conocernos, pero las cosas del amor siempre son así de absurdas, uno no elige a quién querer, a quién amar o quién te guste… simple y sencillamente las cosas se dan de manera especial y única. El destino mismo era caprichoso y jugaba con nosotros a su antojo, si él y Dios mismo decidían que no era lo mejor que estuviéramos juntos, eventualmente nos separaríamos pero por el momento disfrutaría de lo que Bella estaba dispuesta a darme.

_**oOoOo**_

—¿Bella?, ¿Edward? —Esa voz, estaba en serios problemas, me resistía a abrir los ojos y encontrarme con ella, sin poder evitarlo me tensé un poco, mas no podía esconder esto que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Qué significa esto, Edward? —Literalmente mi prima si hubiera tenido un arma, me habría matado. No era correcto el que me acercará a Bella, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo.

—Me preguntaba dónde estabas, y una de las enfermeras vio que venías para acá, con Bella —Alice era un libro abierto para mí, sin duda estaba molesta y no la culpaba —Así que, es hora de que te vayas a tu cuarto Bella, la sesión de hoy te debió de dejar agotada, y yo tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Edward —Mientras Alice se dirigía a Bella, se notaba que trababa de estar tranquila, Bella no tenía la culpa de lo que ocurría de lo que amenazaba mi libertad. Como siempre que estaba molesta me acribillaba con la mirada, sin duda estaba furiosa.

—Alice tiene razón —Puntualizó Bella cariñosamente, la ayudé a levantarse.

—Claro cariño —No pude evitar decirlo, la palabra quemaba mi boca, necesitaba sacarlo, Alice bufó a mi lado, intenté voltear a verla pero no pude despegar la mirada de Bella.

—Gracias Edward —Murmuró.

—Ha sido un placer, cariño —Susurré en su oído cuando me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con los brazos, la abracé lo más fuerte que pude y planté un casto beso en su frente. Casi podría jurar que Alice quería arrancarla de mis brazos, mas sin embargo se contuvo y se limitó a fulminarme con la mirada y a cruzar los brazos. Espero paciente a que Bella entrara a la clínica para explotar.

—¡Edward Cullen! No permitiré que te acerques a ella de esa forma ¿Escuchaste? —Gritó a todo pulmón.

—Te podrías relajar, Alice, Bella me gusta y estoy dispuesto a tener algo con ella —Casi se le salen los ojos de orbita —¡Acaso estas loco! —Vociferó —Sobre mi cadáver, Edward, ella tiene un problema y tú con tu situación no la ayudarás para nada, tú estás…—No la dejé terminar —Yo no estoy nada, Alice, soy libre de estar con quien yo deseé, y ni tú ni nadie me impedirá acercarme a ella —Afirmé.

—Mira Edward, tú y yo sabemos la situación en la que te encuentras, el abuelo es… un hombre bastante práctico y siempre consigue lo que quiere, no me sorprendería que al final hiciera algo y te apartará de ella —Inquirió con tristeza.

—Esta vez no, Alice, estoy dispuesto a luchar por lo que yo deseó y esta vez, él perderá —Aseguré —Entiéndeme Alice, es la primera vez que me siento así con alguien y yo… simplemente quiero conocerla —Dije derrotado.

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, y te prohíbo que vengas a verla —Me retó con la mirada.

—Ya veremos, Alice, ya veremos —Sin despedirme de ella siquiera, me fui, no tenía caso estar ahí gastando saliva y energías en tratar de convencerla de que eso era lo que yo quería. ¿Qué no quería que fuera feliz?

Así tuviera que luchar contra un ejército, para poder estar a su lado, lo haría, nadie me impediría conocer a esa niña de ojos color chocolate…

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_Sé que querrán matarme pero… Deben conocer la parte de la historia de Edward para que sepan el por qué actúo de cierta forma en algunas situaciones, y… les pido paciencia, tratare de actualizar pasado mañana, así que estoy a contra reloj, no quiero tardar tanto ya que prácticamente están los capítulos siguientes pero me faltan cosas, así que ya sabrán la presión lo bueno de todo esto es que estoy de vacaciones y podre hacerlo –Espero- jaja._

_**Adriana:**__ Ok, primero que nada ¡Gracias! No puedo decirte mucho, lo único que te puedo decir es que no estás para nada alejada de la realidad =) un beso…_

_**Jj Vulturi:**__ Eres un amor ¿Lo sabes? ¡Muchas Gracias! Y créeme ni yo misma sé de donde sale tanta inspiración =$ pero bueno, que bueno que te guste la historia, pronto descubrirás quién es el hombre misterioso que entra a la recamara de Bella. Un beso… _

_Muchas gracias a todas por agregarme a sus favoritos, alertas y a las que solo leen… Y por tan hermosos riviews. _

_¡Que el próximo año este lleno de sorpresas! Las quiero… __**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

_Mis hermosas las adoro son lo máximo para mi, Alice gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos, cariño por fin se de ti! Rox besos aquí tienes el new cap espero te guste sé que no te gusta la espera pero valdrá la pena ya lo veras. _

_**Tia,**__ tú sabes ¡Te adoro!_

_Ok, tengo otra pequeña nota, sé que es kilométrica el día de hoy pero es necesaria, __Mi amiga Nhessa autora de Quédate Conmigo, me ha pedido que os avise que por el momento no podrá actualizar, ya que ha tenido algunos problemas técnicos con su net, pide una enorme disculpa y espera volver pronto para seguirnos deleitando con su hermosa historia..._

_Ahora sí, ¿Merezco Riview? Con cariño._

_**Chapis…**_


	26. Celos Infundados

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 25. CELOS INFUNDADOS**_

**_…._**

Como cosa hecha adrede, todo se complicó, el trabajo fue exhaustivo y tenía dos meses sin ver a Bella, una parte de mí añoraba verla, sentir su calido cuerpo en mis brazos, pero por mi bien y más que nada por el de ella, preferí alejarme un poco y valorar. Sí en verdad me interesaba más allá del plano físico, o de ese misterio que la envolvía.

Las peleas con mi madre iban en aumento, dejé de ir a su casa para evitar toparme con Victoria. El abuelo… estaba insoportable, no dejaba de acosarme e incluso empezó a cerrarme las puertas con sus conocidos que solían venir a consulta conmigo. Pacientes importantes que ayudaban a mantener en pie los gastos del hospital se estaban yendo gracias a Anthony Cullen, pero eso no me haría cambiar de postura, Victoria Levinson no era, ni sería para mí.

Alice era otra complicación, ya que le contó a Carlisle y a Esme lo ocurrido con Bella, mi tía tomó una postura a mi favor, Esme me conocía muy bien y sabía que era sincero, en cuanto a Carlisle… para él no era conveniente que estuviera cerca, ya que tenía cuatro años conociendo a Bella, y veía lo lenta que estaba siendo su recuperación, en ningún momento me dijeron qué tenía, qué era lo que la atormentaba, pero por sus acciones, me hacían pensar que era grave.

_**oOoOo**_

—Edward…—Por quinta vez en el día Demetri me pedía me concentrará —Sí tanto deseas verla, ve, cada día me pones más nervioso —Comentó con severidad.

—Es sólo que… —Dije derrotado —Necesito verla, hace dos meses que…—Bufó exasperado —Sé exactamente cuantos días han pasado, y estoy bastante fastidiado. ¡Concéntrate o vete! —Espetó. Demetri tenía razón, no tenía porque exponer a mis pacientes a un mal diagnóstico por el solo hecho de que yo no me concentraba, después del almuerzo iría a ver a Bella.

—Tienes razón, creo que… me tomaré la tarde libre ¿Te molesta? —Demetri sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando —¡Por Dios! Tengo dos meses insistiendo en que vayas —Empezamos a reír como siempre.

—No hay mucho trabajo, así que… no hay problema —Sonrió —Alice me mataría si supiera que estoy a tú favor, pero no importa, mereces ser feliz —Se levantó a mi lado y palmeó mi espalda —Suerte amigo mío —Se fue de mi consultorio sin mirar atrás.

En cuanto terminé de firmar todos los papeles que tenía regados en mi escritorio, salí de mi consultorio, di un último rondín para revisar a mis pacientes, como siempre varías enfermeras intentaron flirtear conmigo pero como era ya costumbre, no las tomé en cuenta. Con nerviosismo abandoné la clínica con rumbo a mi departamento, necesitaba cambiarme de ropa y tomar un baño, era necesario que fuera relajado y fresco a ver a Bella.

Al llegar a la clínica todo se complicó, cuando noté que alguien a quien conocía muy bien estaba estacionando su auto a un lado del mío, _Alice… _y eso no era nada bueno, ya que cuando notó mi presencia bajó de su auto lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarme e interceptarme a medio camino, me sentí un poco mal al hacerla prácticamente correr pero… no tenía opción.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Edward, vamos a mi consultorio —Dijo con energía, mas no daría mi brazo a torcer, Alice tampoco empezaría a manejar mi vida, con mi madre y abuelo tenía suficiente.

Caminamos por los amplios pasillos que nos llevaban a su consultorio en un incómodo por decir poco, silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando tal vez de asimilar lo que se venía. Como lucharía cada uno por su postura de sobre que era lo mejor para Bella, se estaba haciendo costumbre el hecho de estar peleando constantemente con todos por algo que yo deseaba, por algo que yo quería y anhelaba desde hacía muchos años.

Al llegar al consultorio de Alice me pidió me sentará frente a ella y empezó con un discurso sobre lo importante que era que me mantuviera alejado de Bella —Edward, te adoro y lo sabes… pero el que el abuelo deseé que te cases con Victoria es un gran impedimento para que tú te acerques a Bella —Inquirió con tono dulce.

—Y se puede saber ¿Por qué es un impedimento? —Entrecerró los ojos —Porque estás prometido con otra, Edward —Afirmó.

—Yo no estoy prometido a nadie, creí que estaba claro —Puntualicé —Y… ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele? —Dije con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Ella tan sólo me observaba sin decir nada —Que tú entre todos seas la que más se oponga a que sea feliz —Una ligera tristeza se reflejó en su mirada.

—Con tu permiso, iré a buscarla, necesito verla —Me levanté de mi lugar dispuesto a irme sin intentar arreglar las cosas con Alice, era absurdo, ahora sabía cual era su posición, que era lo que en verdad pensaba.

—Tú no te iras de aquí —Ordenó —Sí sales por esa puerta le diré todo a Bella, soy su psiquiatra y sé lo que es mejor para ella —Agregó. Entrecerré los ojos y me contuve de decir todo lo que estaba pesando de ella en esos momentos, no quería perderla pero si era ese uno de los precios que tenía que pagar por estar con la persona que quería a mi lado, con gusto lo pagaría.

—No te atreverías —Sisé —No me retes Edward, porque sabes que lo haré —Alzó la barbilla de forma retadora. No pude más y exploté.

—¡Estás loca, Alice!, ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no dirás nada —Alegué con vehemencia, mi prima no podía traicionarme así, no de esa forma.

—No permitiré que juegues con ella, me entiendes —Amenazó. ¿Qué acaso no me conocía lo suficiente para saber que era lo que menos deseaba?

—No quiero jugar, ella me gusta y no estoy dispuesto a olvidarla ni a dejarla ir —Afirmé. Estaba por debatir una vez más sus palabras, hacerle ver cuan sincero era cuando afuera se escuchó un gran alboroto, una maldición al aire y sillas siendo movidas o en este caso tiradas al piso.

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par, tal vez al adivinar quién causó tal alboroto, y lo que ocurriría sí escuchó nuestra discusión, salimos del pequeño consultorio algo alarmados por lo que podría haber pasado.

—Bella, cariño, ¿Estás bien? —No pude evitar preguntar cómo se encontraba, era algo más fuerte que yo. Me acerqué presuroso para ayudarla a que se levantará del piso, posé mi mano en su cintura lo más firme que pude y besé su sien con un tímido beso —Hola, cariño —Susurré prácticamente en su oído, no quería que Alice me escuchará, noté a Bella nerviosa, mas no incómoda pesé a mi atrevimiento.

—Hola… estoy bien —Dijo bajito, se veía tan linda, tan genuina con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, se aferró a mí y eso me gusto. Alice la veía ansiosa pero más que otra cosa estaba molesta. No retiraba la vista de nosotros.

—¡Basta!, suéltala, Edward, tenemos sesión el día de hoy —El tonó en que habló Alice me molestó, con qué derecho gritaba, literalmente me fulminó con la mirada.

—Definitivamente el embarazo te tiene loca, primita —Traté de aligerar el momento, lo que menos deseaba era que le pasará algo a mi sobrino, pero Alice ni siquiera pensaba en su bebé, si no en la forma de alejarme de ahí como fuera.

—Estoy perfectamente, aquí el del problema eres tú, así que es mejor que te vayas —La risa fingida que tenía en mi rostro se fue tan rápido como vino, y le sostuve la mirada a Alice, ella no arruinaría como los demás mi vida. Decidí ignorarla por un momento y sin soltar a Bella, me dirigí a Alice:

—Necesito hablar con Bella. ¿Te parece? —Pedí la opinión de Bella, sí ella no quería hablar conmigo, no podría obligarla. Por un momento titubeó, era obvio que estaba en medio de un tipo de contienda familiar, pero eso no la amedrentó y aceptó hablar conmigo. Casi baile en las narices de Alice en señal de victoria.

—En seguida regreso, Alice —Alice no tomó muy bien la noticia y se notó aturdida, mas Bella no cambió de postura y eso me gusto, cada vez me gustaba más, cada vez la quería más.

Rápidamente repasé todas mis opciones, ¿A dónde podía llevarla para platicar sin interrupciones? Entonces pasamos por una pequeña sala de reconocimiento de los de nuevo ingreso, era perfecta y lo más importante, estaríamos solos.

—Y bien, ¿Qué quieres, Edward? —Soltó con rudeza-gracias Alice-pensé. Bella claramente estaba a la defensiva, no me extrañaría nada que me pidiera no volver a verla.

—Hablar contigo, ¿No es obvio? —Traté de ser simpático con ella pero nada funcionaba, ella seguía con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la espera de mi "discurso" —Tranquila, sólo quería verte, saber que estabas bien —Empecé a acercarme a ella lentamente y la rodeé con los brazos, necesitaba sentirla, sin oponer resistencia tímidamente bajó los brazos y me rodeó la cintura.

— Te extrañé —Le susurré al oído—. Extrañé el hecho de no poder tenerte en mis brazos como en este momento —Besé su frente, un suspiro imperceptible salió de sus dulces labios, estaba seguro que era algo que ella también deseaba.

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, cariño, pero mi trabajo es algo complicado —Tenía que explicar al menos una de las razones por las cuales no la había visto.

—¿En qué trabajas? —Su pregunta me sorprendió, pero tenía razón de preguntar, jamás habíamos hablado sobre mi profesión.

—Soy Doctor, Bella, muchos de mis pacientes están aquí —Traté de hablar con profesionalismo.

—Pero, ¿Cómo? —Con trabajo la solté alejándome un poco de ella para sentarme en una de las sillas que estaban en el lugar, la jalé delicadamente y la senté en mi regazo. Sonreí sin que ella lo notara.

—La mayoría que me ha tocado atender son por intentos de suicidio y demás. Cuando detectan ese tipo de problemas, se les orienta y se les recomienda entrar a la clínica, se les dan opciones, ellos deciden qué hacer —El último año había sido difícil en ese aspecto, muchos jóvenes buscaban ese tipo de escapes. Por la actitud de Bella noté como se relajó y me sonrió con dulzura.

Después de un corto tiempo me pidió que regresáramos con Alice, sin duda mi prima estaría molesta, pero eso no me evitaría tener una sonrisa boba en mi rostro en lo que restaba de la tarde, había compartido con Bella un momento único para ambos, el único temor que tenía era de que Alice abriera la boca y eso terminara con mi felicidad.

—Cariño, te acompañó, pero antes, muero por hacer algo que quise hacer desde la primera vez que te vi —No tenía idea como reaccionaría ante mi petición, pero aún así me aventuré a cometer esa dulce locura de probar sus labios. Me acerqué decidido, a cualquier indicio de que no quisiera me detendría. Mas no lo hizo.

Tomé con delicadeza sus mejillas entre mis manos, me fui acercando sin perder el contacto con su mirada, choqué mis labios contra los suyos. Ella en ningún momento se apartó, se notaba insegura pero ahí estaba disfrutando al igual que yo del contacto, decidí ir lento, no quería asustarla, su sabor dulce me embriagó el paladar, se fue relajando lentamente, lo que me permitió tener mayor acceso a sus labios, me sentía en la gloria, su contacto era, más de lo pude imaginar jamás, nuestras respiraciones empezaron a sonar irregulares, la aferré más a mí, añoraba que sintiera todo aquello que me provocaba, pero la realidad cayó de repente ante mí, tenía que respetarla, darle su tiempo, fui bajando de intensidad el beso, de modo que nos pudiéramos recuperar un poco. Antes de alejarme por completo de ella, deposité un último beso en sus labios y en toda la extensión de su rostro, quería demostrarle mi amor, mi admiración por ella. Se veía tierna toda sonrojada y con los labios ligeramente hinchados, era un poema a la belleza. Y su mirada por primera vez desde que la conocí tenía un ligero brillo.

—Bella, te quiero —Solté sin pensar, la miré con intensidad. Bella se puso ligeramente nerviosa y desconcertada, era lógico, pero necesitaba que ella lo supiera, así me tachará de loco.

—No sé si es lo correcto o no, pero… Yo también te quiero, Edward —Sonreí ante su respuesta, Bella me quería.

La ayudé a levantarse de mi regazo y en un cómodo silencio emprendimos el camino al consultorio de Alice que sin duda estaba furiosa, llevaba a Bella agarrada de la cintura, era algo inusual para mí que jamás había sentido la necesidad de sentir su cercanía, su toque, su calor. No dijimos nada más después del mágico momento en aquella sala. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo se divisaba Alice, quien como pensé estaba furiosa y no tanto con Bella, si no conmigo, y eso no era nada bueno. Al llegar Alice dijo:

—¿Creo que ya es suficiente no crees, Edward? —Espetó Alice en cuanto llegamos al consultorio —Ahora sí puedes soltarla, tenemos terapia y ya tenemos quince minutos de retraso —Alice estaba imposible, la hostilidad con la que hablaba me estaba colmando la paciencia.

—Ya voy, Alice —Dije fastidiado. Con destreza hice girar a Bella para ponerla de frente a mí, deposité un beso en su frente que más que nada quería plantar en sus labios, pero dadas las circunstancias sólo pude hacer eso y abrazarla —Te veo mañana, cariño —Susurré imperceptiblemente en su oído, era esencial mantener al margen a Alice de todo, por eso procuraba ser discreto en todo lo que le decía a Bella.

—Claro —Susurró dulcemente. Y sin poder evitarlo una vez más el Edward impulsivo que vivía en mí, salió a flote y besé sus labios con delicadeza, apenas fue un roce, pero que me supo a gloria. Era un beso con amor, cariño, devoción, anhelo de un futuro juntos.

—Bella, por favor, entra —Sin pasar por alto a su profesionalismo, Alice le ordenó a Bella entrar al consultorio sin dejar de sostener la puerta, Bella se notó molesta por el tono que le habló, mas no dijo más.

Vi como la mujer de mi vida entraba a ese consultorio y con el alma en un hilo me fui, tal vez si Alice hablaba con ella y le decía lo disparatada que estaba mi vida en esos momentos, Bella no querría volver a saber de mí, pero al menos me quedaba el recuerdo de sus dulces labios.

_**oOoOo**_

El día de ayer fue un día lleno de emociones, demasiados sentimientos que tocaban fibras en mi sistema que creía muertas, estaba conociendo el amor por primera vez en veinticinco años, conocía el amor de mi familia, ese amor incondicional que te dan desde el momento de tu nacimiento, pero jamás el amor de una mujer, tuve pocas novias a lo largo de mi vida, todas, por decirlo así, eran mujeres educadas y de buena familia, Bella lo era, se notaba la educación que recibió pero aún así era diferente a todas ellas, Isabella Swan era única…

Le prometí a Bella verla el día de hoy, así que las pocas citas que tenía para después del almuerzo las cancelé, al fin que gracias a mi abuelo eran casi nulas, él sí que se estaba esforzando en arruinar mi vida, pero por primera vez no me importaba, me había jurado a mí mismo luchar por mi felicidad, yo no era pobre, sí él me quitaba su apoyo no me importaba, lo único lamentable era que estaba en juego el trabajo de muchas personas, pero una vez que yo me fuera todo se arreglaría, estaba dispuesto a empezar de nuevo. Bella lo valía.

—Edward, Edward, Edward —Anthony irrumpió en mi consultorio. Algo que para nada me sorprendió, ya tenía días esperando esa visita.

—Hola, abuelo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Dije sereno. La mirada de astucia de mi abuelo me inquietó un poco.

—Bueno, debes de saber que… estoy muy decepcionado de ti, tú, mi nieto preferido me está fallando —Dijo con falso dolor. Era un ser despreciable, por fin empezaba a conocer a Anthony Cullen.

—¿Sólo viniste a eso? Porque sinceramente, no tengo tiempo —Empezaba a molestarme su actitud de mártir —Edward, tú mejor que nadie me conoces, y cuando me lo propongo puedo ser vil y cruel —Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—No entiendo por qué no te das una oportunidad con Victoria —Volvió a adoptar el tono triste.

Todo se estaba haciendo tan repetitivo conforme pasaba el tiempo, mientras mi abuelo me daba una lista detallada de las cualidades de Victoria, yo me sumergí en el mar de los recuerdos, de los pocos momentos que había compartido con Bella hasta el momento, me desconecté por completo de mi realidad y me sumergí en el mundo que Bella y yo empezábamos a crear, un lugar en el que sin duda era feliz.

—¡Edward! ¡¿Me escuchas? —Empecé a escuchar gritos en mi oficina —¡Qué descortesía de tu parte, ignorarme tan deliberadamente! —Bramó mi abuelo. Entrecerré los ojos para tratar de controlarme, no podía ir de mal humor a ver a Bella.

—Abuelo —Espeté en tono cansado —No me harás cambiar de opinión —Aspiré aire para armarme de valor —Sí tanto deseas que Victoria Levinson se convierta en una Cullen, ¡Cásate tú con ella! —Me levanté de mi lugar y señalé la puerta —Ahora, sí me permites estoy por irme, tengo un compromiso al que no pienso llegar tarde por estar discutiendo contigo —Terminé por decir.

El abuelo se fue furioso de mi consultorio, ni siquiera se despidió, esperaba no verlo por ahí muy pronto, era extremadamente agotador tratar con él cuando estaba en el plan de "_Yo soy el dueño de tu vida"_, pero bueno, pesé a todo era mi abuelo y lo amaba. Que irracionales solemos ser los seres humanos, a pesar de que las personas nos hieren, seguimos ahí, atentos, alertas a cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrirles. Anthony Cullen quería manejar mi vida, pero al menos en algún momento no fue así y me demostró una cara de él que muy pocos conocen.

Cuando llegué a la clínica me sentí aliviado de no toparme con algún miembro de mi familia, a estas alturas tenía que poner mucho cuidado con todo lo que me rodeaba, no podía permitir que mi abuelo o mi madre supieran de Bella, ellos no se tentarían el corazón para acercarse a ella de alguna manera y herirla con sus palabras.

La esperé por cerca de media hora un poco alejado del consultorio por si salía Alice y me veía, no quería que armará una revolución el día de hoy también, una pelea al día bastaba, cuando vi su perfil se notaba diferente a lo lejos, caminó en dirección contraria a donde yo me encontraba, tuve el cuidado de esperar que Alice cerrará la puerta para caminar sigilosamente a su encuentro, quería sorprenderla. Posé mis manos en su pequeña cintura, la sentí tensarse, pero al reconocerme soltó una risita nerviosa. Que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

—Te extrañé —Le susurré al oído —Extrañé tu dulce aroma a coco —Volví a susurrar —Tus hermosos ojos color chocolate que me invitan a soñar con ellos día a día —No había más que verdad en mis palabras. Se giró para quedar de frente a mí. La observé con devoción, sin duda ella era la indicada para mí. Podía ver su mirada color chocolate diferente, más alegre, sus ojos brillaban de manera singular.

—Extrañé el hecho de no poder tenerte en mis brazos como en este momento —Apreté mi agarre acercándome, lentamente empecé a recorrer con mi nariz toda la extensión de su fino cuello, acariciando levemente su mandíbula, pude sentir con satisfacción como se estremecía en mis brazos, sin esperarlo Bella fue un poco atrevida, se levantó sobre sus puntas y me besó, al principio lento, pero a la vez lleno de sentimientos, decidí seguir su ritmo, quería disfrutar de su dulce sabor, la aferré más a mí, necesitaba sentirla de tantas maneras, que esta era la única forma, entonces ella aumentó la intensidad del beso y pude irrumpir en su boca empezando una danza sin igual con nuestras lenguas. Bella traviesamente mordió mi labio inferior que provocó que soltara un bajo gemido. Empezaba a excitarme un poco cuando escuché a lo lejos como se aclaraba alguien la garganta, y podría jurar que mataría a él o la culpable de interrumpir tan mágico momento. Nos fuimos separando poco a poco.

Ante nosotros estaba un muchacho como de la edad de Bella, casi tan alto como yo, rubio con el cabello un poco largo rizado, sus ojos eran azules, casi tan tristes como los de Bella, vestía de forma sencilla, jeans negros con una playera blanca y tenis blancos, desvíe mi mirada hacía Bella y se veía adorable con las mejillas sonrojadas, se notaba que lo conocía, entonces su semblante alegre de hacia unos momentos cambió a uno preocupado ¿Quién era él para hacer que cambiará tanto de repente?

—Jazz, ¿Estás bien? —Se fue separando lentamente de mí y eso me hizo sentir incómodo, Bella dio unos cortos pasos para acercarse a él.

—Sí, es sólo que… —El chico titubeó, evidenciaba su nerviosismo y tristeza —Es sólo... que... no quise interrumpir —Soltó por fin.

—No pasa nada Jazz —Ella empezó a sonreír, estiró su mano en mi dirección y como si fuera un imán la tomé en seguida —Edward, te presentó a Jasper, mi mejor amigo —Yo conocía a ese muchacho, en algún momento me tocó atenderlo, estaba seguro, él se turbó un poco en el momento en que Bella tomó mi mano, obviamente sentía algo por mi chica.

—Mucho gusto Jasper, soy Edward, el novio de Bella —No pude evitar poner en claro lo que Bella era para mí pesé a no habérselo pedido formalmente, ambos se sorprendieron por mi declaración. Jasper sonrió con tristeza al escuchar que yo era su novio.

—El gusto es mío —Contestó de vuelta, estrechó su mano con la mía con algo de fuerza. De repente todo se transformó en un incómodo silencio, Bella se notaba incómoda y no dejaba de verme, podía ver el reproche en su mirada por mi mentira, pero no me arrepentía, y Jasper era un pobre chico que estaba más que enamorado de Bella. Entonces, Jasper decidió romper el silencio.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Bella, nos deben estar esperando —¿Acaso se quería llevar a mí novia, en mis narices? ¿Quién se creía? Obviamente Bella no sabía qué hacer, ella de manera dulce me invitó a la despedida de Jasper, quien no trato de disimular su disgusto ante la invitación de Bella porque los acompañará.

Cuando llegamos al salón donde se efectuaría la despedida, pude ver claramente como Alice y Carlisle nos veían con reproche en la mirada, y cabe mencionar que Jasper en ningún momento apartó la mirada de nosotros, pesé a que se notaba que le costaba trabajo estar cerca de nosotros, no podía evitar no estar al pendiente de Bella, sin duda la quería, pero… ¿Qué tan grande podría ser su amor, o cariño por ella? Bella se veía incómoda, no estaba disfrutando para nada la fiesta, y yo en parte me sentía culpable, tal vez ella no se esperaba tanta tensión. Así que decidí actuar antes de que Bella explotará ahí mismo.

—¿Quieres que salgamos un rato? —Susurré en su oído, tenía que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes, ella tan sólo asintió. Íbamos saliendo del lugar cuando Carlisle me sujetó del brazo impidiendo que saliera del lugar —Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —Se atrevió a ordenar, sin darme opción a replicar nada —¡Ahora! —Su tonó era frío y lo entendía, se acercaba una contienda más en mi vida, ¿Con cuantas personas más tendría que hablar sobre mis sentimientos? Tan sólo pude mirar a Bella apenado y seguí a mí tío hasta su estudio, se sentó tras su escritorio y me invitó a sentarme frente a él.

—Me rehusaba a creer que tú hicieras esto, Edward, creí que nos harías caso y no nos desafiarías, pero lo que has hecho esta noche es… —Cerré los ojos —La quiero, Carlisle, y ni tú ni nadie me impedirá verla —Afirmé.

—Y… ¿Sabes? —Suspiré —Ya estoy cansado de todo esto, tú, Alice, mi madre, él abuelo… —Cerré de nueva cuenta los ojos —No entienden mi postura, ¡Ya no soy un niño! —Llevé las manos a mi cabeza. Me sentía atrapado.

—¿Acaso es tan difícil de creer que soy sincero? —Abrí los ojos, Carlisle me veía impasible —¿Qué no tengo derecho de ser feliz? —Seguí con mi monólogo —Porque sí es así, dame una razón de peso para alejarme de Bella —Lo reté.

—No se trata de sí eres sincero o no, aquí de lo que se trata es que tienes un compromiso —Afirmó como si yo jamás hubiera dejado en claro mi postura y eso me hizo enfurecer.

—¡Estupideces, Carlisle! —Bramé —Tú mejor que nadie conoces al abuelo, y en lugar de estar en mi contra deberías de estar de mi lado, apoyándome, y sintiéndote feliz de mi felicidad —Dije con convicción.

—Porque conozco a mi padre, te digo todo esto, no quiero que sufras, y tampoco quiero que sufra Bella, así que por última vez te pido que la dejes en paz —Exigió.

Me levanté furioso de mi lugar y empecé a dar vueltas de un lado a otro por todo el lugar, me sentía atrapado, asfixiado, no podía comprender por qué era tan difícil para todos enfrentar a Anthony Cullen. Poco a poco me fui serenando, no podía salir del consultorio de Carlisle alterado, no tenía que arruinarle a Bella todavía más la fiesta de su mejor amigo.

—Tú también entiende mi postura, Edward, Isabella tiene un problema, si todo lo tuyo con Victoria se complica, la única afectada sería ella —Exploté una vez más.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué parte no entendiste Carlisle? No existe un Victoria y yo —Solté exasperado —Esta bien, comprendo… —Suspiró —Entonces, te pido que seas discreto con todo esto, Bella no está bien, y no es necesario que tenga un problema más —¿Acaso Carlisle me pedía que le ocultara la verdad a Bella?

—¿Qué dices? —Solté receloso —Qué por el momento Bella no tiene por que saber todo lo que esta abrumando tu vida —Suspiró —Tengo fe en que solucionarás todo a tiempo y ella no sabrá nada —Y con eso terminó nuestra plática, cuando salí del consultorio de mi tío seguía en shock.

Cuando regresamos a la pequeña reunión me sentía tenso, y por mi cabeza rondaba la discusión que recién tuve con Carlisle, quise refugiarme en los brazos de Bella pero yo no podía ser débil en estos momentos, Bella notó mi cambió, no era tonta y era obvio que sabía que algo ocurría, mi tío estaba un poco relajado, mientras Alice seguía furiosa. Jasper seguía platicando con Bella, en realidad con los dos pero yo no le estaba poniendo mucha atención, pude estudiar un poco su actitud y lo que vi no me gusto, él quería a Bella.

Después de un rato, el ambiente cambio, había nerviosismo y una gran expectativa por lo que pudiera ocurrirle al amigo de mi ahora novia. Al parecer llegaron los padres de Jasper y eso hizo que Bella se pusiera nerviosa, yo aún no comprendía el motivo de su nerviosismo, está bien que fuera su mejor amigo, pero por qué habría de ponerse nerviosa por esas personas. La mujer tenía la piel blanca, cabello rizado color caramelo y ojos color miel. Era hermosa con facciones finas. El señor era alto y muy parecido a Jasper, tenía los ojos azules como él. Lo recibieron amorosos, se notaba el cariño y amor que sentían por él, Bella empezó a temblar ligeramente, así que la abracé delicadamente y empecé a plantar tiernos besos en su cabeza para que se tranquilizara un poco. No quería que nada la perturbara.

—Bells —¿Bells? Con que derecho la llamaba así y la apartaba de mi lado, no pude evitar protestar cuando ella se alejó de mis brazos.

—Papá, Mamá, ella es mi Isabella —Sentí que la sangre me hirvió cuando él la presentó como suya ¿Qué no había quedado claro que era mía?

—Mucho gusto, me encantaría que me llamaran solamente Bella —Como siempre Bella era cortés. La mujer le sonrío y se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo.

—El gusto es mío querida, y dime Evelyn —Yo estaba ahí como un espectador, esperando a ser presentado —Estaba tan impaciente por conocerte querida, mi Jazz nos ha hablado tanto de ti —Obvio que había hablado de ella, mi molestia iba en aumento —No puedo esperar el momento en que por fin estés en casa con nosotros —¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? Bella se iba a vivir con ellos… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ella no había hablado conmigo sobre ello.

—Yo soy John Whitlock —Se presentó el padre de Jasper, quien la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Bella se notaba un poco aturdida pero jamás perdió la sonrisa en su rostro.

—El gusto es mío, Jazz ha hablado tanto de ustedes que siento que los conozco —Bella estaba siendo sincera, y eso me gusto, sabía que podría confiar en ella, pasará lo que pasará.

El momento llegó y Bella se despidió de Jasper, entre besos, abrazos y palabras que se murmuraban se dijeron "adiós". Eso y que se verían cada ocho días, además de que cuando se fuera de la clínica se iría a vivir con ellos, eso me estaba gustando cada vez menos. Me presentó a los padres de Jasper, y por supuesto que no perdí la oportunidad de presentarme como su novio, esta vez Bella lo tomó de mejor manera, pesé a no habérselo pedido formalmente jamás me desmintió. Los padres de Jasper se sorprendieron pero aún así me saludaron cordialmente.

Bella me pidió que le ayudáramos a Jasper a llevar todas sus cosas a la entrada de la clínica donde ya lo esperaban sus padres. Con un gran autocontrol le di su espacio a Bella para despedirse de Jasper, quién conforme pasaba el tiempo, me caía peor.

—No tardes mucho en venir a casa ¿Entendido princesa?—Alcancé a escuchar que Jasper le dijo a Bella mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Claro que no, muero de ganas de salir de aquí —Aseguró. Se separaron poco a poco y al parecer se olvidaron de todos los presentes porque se quedaron viendo fijamente.

—Te quiero —Soltó por fin Jasper mientras la miraba con devoción.

—Yo también te quiero —Dijo ella de vuelta. La emoción creció en él y yo me sentí miserable ante su demostración de afecto. Entonces ocurrió algo que me heló la sangre, él la beso levemente en la comisura de sus labios y lejos de ella decirle algo, tan solo lo miró sorprendida mientras él le guiñaba un ojo.

—Adiós princesa —Dijo presuroso, y antes de que yo reaccionara salió.

—Esto no es un adiós Jazz, sólo es un hasta pronto —Bella gritó. Al recordar que yo estaba ahí se giró para enfrentar mi mirada furiosa, eran tantas cosas las que amenazaban mi felicidad, no sólo era el hecho de que en mi familia las cosas estaban imposibles, sino que también tenía que lidiar con el interés que Jasper sentía por Bella y lo que era peor, Bella se iría a vivir con él…

Lo único que esperaba era no cometer alguna tontería…

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_Bueno, aquí esta otro Pov Edward, espero os haya gustado, y si, Carlisle le pidió a Eddy no decirle nada a Bella… Aunque eso no justifica, él tuvo la opción de no hacerlo =) Os pido paciencia, tratare de tener el próximo capítulo para el viernes o si es posible antes._

_Jj Vulturi: ¡Perdón! Pero era necesario, por eso mismo me estoy apurando para no dejarlas más con la duda de quién es =) para muestra aquí está este nuevo capítulo, un beso…_

_Adriana: No estás muy alejada de la realidad =) muchas gracias por comentar, un beso…_

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen… _

_Mis niñas hermosas, las adoro =) grax Al por revisar mis horrores ortográficos, cariño esperare tu regreso, Rox no desesperes ya verás que todo fluye rápido. _

_Tia se que Ed no es tu preferido pero era necesario que pusiera su punto de vista, un beso…_

_Chicas no sean tímidas y comenten, recuerden que eso me motiva a publicar más rápido… _

_Besos…_

_**Chapis…**_


	27. Palabras que Hieren

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 26. PALABRAS QUE HIEREN**_

**_…._**

— ¿Qué fue todo eso, Bella? —No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Me sentía furioso, y extrañamente decepcionado. Bella me miró molesta y la entendía completamente pero ella tampoco se puso a pensar en mí.

—Es como mi hermano, ¿Hay algún problema, con ello? —¿Su hermano? ¡Si claro! Su hermano… me acerqué a ella.

—No soy tonto Isabella —Solté de golpe. Me sentía aturdido —Él no te ve como hermana, tal vez tú a él sí, pero él a ti no —Intenté con todas mis fuerzas contenerme pero no podía, y Bella no estaba mejor que yo, si que estaba arruinando todo con ella —No quiero que te vayas a vivir con él, no quiero que sea tu amigo —Sin sentir remordimientos expresé lo que en esos momentos sentía. Entonces Bella se puso aún más furiosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Te recuerdo que tú no eres mi dueño Edward —Tenía razón pero yo no iba a permitir que Jasper rondara a mí novia. Bella trataba de calmarse pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Vamos, si ni siquiera eres mi novio, no entiendo el porqué presentarte así —Cuando dijo eso se cruzó de brazos. El enojo que tenía menguo un poco y traté entonces de calmar las cosas, sonreí de lado pero ella continuó seria.

—Hieres mis sentimientos preciosa, claro que somos novios —¿Acaso era bipolar? Un momento podía estar furioso por la situación y al siguiente ser cariñoso y coqueto con ella. Era tan patética mi forma pero al menos ella sonrió un poco a pesar de que intentó alejarse de mí —¿Crees que sin ser mi novia te besaría? —Obvio no se lo había pedido pero yo ya lo daba como un hecho, yo no iba por la vida besando a cuanto mujer se me cruzara en frente.

—No recuerdo haber escuchado que me lo pidieras —Sonrió y mi corazón brincó de alegría. Ella me había perdonado.

—Pequeño detalle preciosa, pero hagámoslo más que oficial —Muy a mi pesar me separé un poco de ella — ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Me acerqué a ella lentamente.

—Sí —Susurró y sin evitarlo me aventure a estrellar sus labios con los míos, entonces hizo acto de presencia el deseo, la posesividad que sentía por ella, yo marqué el ritmo esta vez lo que provoco que nos quedáramos sin respiración, cada vez subía más y más de intensidad el beso, empecé a besar su cuello lentamente, la sostuve fuertemente para evitar que callera ya que podía sentir como poco a poco se relajaba en mis brazos.

—Vamos a tu cuarto —Jadeé, empecé a besar su oreja, me sentía tan excitado que lo único que deseaba era que ella se sintiera igual, creí que me rechazaría pero no fue así, para mi sorpresa me indicó el camino hasta su cuarto. No podía retirar las manos de su cuerpo, me tenía hechizado, mis labios buscaban los suyos como un naufrago buscando agua para saciar su sed. Pesé a que yo sabía que estaba mal y lo mucho que la exponía si nos descubrían no me importó, lo único que deseaba era hacerla mía. Demostrarle cuanto la quería, todo lo que había provocado en mí.

Al llegar a su recamara le cedí el paso, ella caminó casi hasta ponerse a mitad del pequeño cuarto, cerré la puerta tras de mí, con placer la vi caminar hasta que tomó un vaso de agua que estaba sobre un escritorio, Bella me daba la espalda, en el ambiente se podía respirar el nerviosismo de los dos, aún era pronto para dar este paso pero si ella así lo deseaba yo no me opondría.

Caminé como un león tras su presa, hipnotizado por lo que ella emanaba, sensualidad llana y pura. Rodeé su torso con las manos, repartiendo caricias fugaces en el camino, se estremeció cuando sintió como recorría con los labios su cuello, su olor a coco me nublo la razón. Empecé a repartir besos cortos desde el hueco de su oído hasta la piel sensible donde su cuello se junta con su hombro. Con gusto escuché como gemía de placer, juguetonamente mordí un poco su hombro. Me sentía en un sueño embriagador del cual no quería despertar. Bella se giró para quedar frente a mí, alzó sus manos y las enterró seductoramente en mi cabello. Reprimí un gemido. Con algo de cuidado fuimos caminando poco a poco hasta la cama de Bella. Con destreza me senté sobre la cama atrayendo a Bella hacía a mí provocando que se sentara a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. Y eso fue mi perdición, quise poseerla, marcarla como mía. Irrumpí en su boca sin ningún pudor. Nos separamos lentamente para tomar un poco de aire. Era tanta nuestra pasión que en un arranque de insensatez le quité la blusa. La ayudé a recostarse sobre la cama lentamente, disfrutando de su belleza, de su entrega, en su mirada había amor, y pasión. Me concentre en sus senos redondos que eran como miel. Recordé lo que ocurrió durante el día, necesitaba que ella entendiera que la quería a mi lado, con voz ronca dije:

—Verdad preciosa ¿Qué no te irás a vivir con él? —Con horror sentí como ella me aventaba alejándome de su cálido cuerpo y se levantaba de la cama. Se veía furiosa. Cerré los ojos por un momento cuando caí en cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo, y que ella lo había mal interpretado todo.

—Escúchame muy bien, Edward, sí esa es tu idea al estar conmigo, estas muy equivocado, yo jamás le he hecho caso a nadie, yo soy la única responsable de mis actos así que te voy a pedir que te vayas de mi cuarto —Me enfureció que me corriera de su cuarto, que no enfrentara la situación, que no me diera la oportunidad de hablar, de hacerle ver cuánto me dolió verla con Jasper.

—No por nada estas aquí, ¿Verdad Isabella? —Tarde me di cuenta de la blasfemia que había dicho, yo no conocía su pasado, y aún así la hería con ello ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? Con dolor vi el cambio en su semblante y sentí que el alma me dolía. Bella empezó a llorar, intenté a acercarme a ella en vano, ya que rechazó mi cercanía.

—Preciosa —Quise arreglar mi estupidez. Pero ella seguía llorando —No llores por favor, me parte el alma verte así —Una opresión en el pecho me hizo sentir sofocado. ¿Por qué la herí de esa forma? ¿Por qué no pensé antes de hablar? Era un imbécil, que no merecía tener a Bella a su lado.

—Vete, Edward, por favor —Susurró. Y mi corazón se sintió morir al ver como caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría para que saliera de su cuarto. Pude ver dolor y decepción en su mirada.

—Bella, por favor, entiéndeme, para mí no es fácil, ver cómo te llevas con él yo no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de relaciones —Intenté hacerla entrar en razón, que me dejara explicarle porque lo hice, porque dije semejante idiotez.

—Sí no confías en mí, es mejor dejar esto por la paz, antes de que alguno de los dos termine lastimado —¿Acaso me estaba dejando? Cerré los ojos, no era posible que hubiera arruinado todo por culpa de mis celos, por no pensar las cosas, ¿Qué me había hecho Isabella para no pensar antes de hablar? La quería, no podía vivir sin ella, no podía estar solo otra vez, la vida podía ser cruel, pero tenía que darme la oportunidad de vivir con ella.

—Vete —Habló con tono frío e indiferente, y eso hizo que mi corazón se marchitara aún más. Derrotado caminé hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir tenía que decirle que la quería, que no iba a dejar de luchar por obtener su perdón.

—Perdóname amor —Susurré patéticamente, ella bajó la mirada, esta vez su perdón no lo obtendría tan fácilmente —Te quiero —Besé su frente, y aspiré por última vez su fragancia dulce.

El tiempo se detuvo para mí, nada tenía sentido, como pude llegué a mi auto necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogar lo que oprimía mi pecho, quería gritar y hacerme daño por ser tan idiota, por herir a la mujer que amaba, esto que sentía en mi corazón me quemaba por dentro, era absurdo e ilógico. Pero la amaba, cuando vi su semblante herido, la sombra de dolor en su mirada, comprendí que la amaba. Su sonrisa, sus caricias, lo dulce de su voz, la mirada dulce en sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

—Demetri… —Las lágrimas empezaban a emanar de mis orbes, me sentía miserable —¿Edward? —La voz adormilada de mi amigo, me hizo sentir un poco culpable, el iba a tener guardia esa noche y tal vez descansaba un poco para poder soportar la vigilia.

—Hermano… necesito… —Conforme pasaba el tiempo me sentía peor —…hablar con alguien —Susurré.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde estás? —Seguía sollozando, como pude conteste —Voy para mi casa… ¿Te veo allá? Necesito de un amigo…—Pude escuchar como al otro lado de la línea Demetri se levantaba y hacia mucho ruido.

—Claro, claro, ¿Pero qué pasa? ¡Dios Edward, contéstame! —Mi amigo se escuchaba desesperado —Tranquilo —Intenté serenarlo —En un rato te cuento —Corté la llamada sin siquiera esperar su respuesta.

El camino hasta mi departamento fue corto, no era consciente de todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, estaba en un estupor que me nublaba la razón. Bajé de mi auto, sin un rumbo fijo, todo lo hacía por inercia, la fuerza de la costumbre se apodero de mí como tantas veces. Al llegar a mi piso me dirigí a la puerta de mi departamento, la abrí y entre para enfrentarme con mi realidad, todo estaba oscuro en un silencio sepulcral.

Recorrí el estrecho camino hasta el mini bar que tenía en una de las esquinas de la sala, me serví un vaso de whisky que esperaba me calmara un poco, sentí el líquido correr libre por mi garganta, pero eso no ayudo a calmar la opresión que albergaba en mi pecho. Tras diez minutos de estar parado en el mismo lugar recordando detalle a detalle en qué momento los celos nublaron mi razón. El timbre de la entrada sonó.

—Edward —Irrumpió mi amigo alarmado en el departamento —¡¿Qué coños te pasa? —Gritó —¡Te das cuenta el susto que pase cuando me marcaste! —Al ver tal vez lo afectado que estaba, se calmó un poco.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Suspiró —Se trata de Bella, ¿Verdad? —Se acercó al mini bar para servirse un whisky en uno de los vasos que estaban ahí.

—Sí…—Susurré con dolor mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, apoyé los codos en mis rodillas y puse la cabeza entre mis manos, desesperado por borrar el pasado, esas palabras que hirieron a Bella, mis celos, mi desconfianza, mis dudas e inseguridades.

—La herí…—Solté de repente.

—Que tú… ¿Qué? —Exclamó alarmado. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Sí, la herí con mis palabras, la trate como una cualquiera y no…—El aire empezaba a abandonar mis pulmones —…tenía por qué ser así, estaba celoso y… no me di cuenta lo que dije hasta que solté las palabras y vi su semblante herido —Demetri escuchó atentamente mi relato, en ningún momento me interrumpió y se lo agradecí, me dejó llorar, y gritar cuanto quise.

—Relájate, Edward, no ganas nada con lamentarte, lo dicho, dicho esta y no podrás borrar con nada como la trataste —Espetó serio —Mejor enfócate en demostrarle cuanto la amas, cuan importante es para ti —Sonrió —Es bueno ver que eres humano, hermano, y que te diste cuenta lo valiosa que es ella para ti —No me sentía mejor pero al menos sabía que Demetri me ayudaría a serenarme un poco.

—Debes de aprender, como muchas veces te lo hemos dicho a controlar tus celos y arranques impulsivos —Se levantó del sillón para servirse otro whisky le di mi vaso para que lo rellenara una vez más.

—Compórtate como el caballero que eres y pídele perdón —Se sentó junto a mí y me dio el vaso con la bebida —Dale su tiempo y no la acoses, demuéstrale que confías en ella —Hablaba pausadamente —Ese muchacho Jasper, siempre estará presente, así que también piensa bien las cosas si eso es lo que quieres para ti, ella lo ve como un hermano y no lo alejará de su vida —Suspiró

—Tú no sabes por lo que ella ha pasado, tal vez Bella necesite de ese muchacho —Intenté rebatir su punto pero no me dejó —Déjame terminar ¿Sí? —No me estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando lo que me estaba diciendo —Tan solo piensa que está sola en la vida, y ella en verdad lo ve como un hermano, el que él la quiera no quiere decir que ella le corresponda —Inquirió serio —Edward, eres un adulto pensante o eso quiero creer —Intentó bromear.

—El punto aquí es que fuiste inmaduro —Lo miré sin decir nada, Demetri tenía razón no supe manejar la situación y quise presionarla como fuera —Tienes una larga noche para pensar como te perdonara, y te deseo mucha suerte, yo no la conozco así que no puedo ayudarte —Soltó una risita disimulada —Se que sabrás resolver esto —Se levantó —Ahora debo irme, Alice se quedó intranquila por como salí de casa y tengo guardia en media hora —Me sentí idiota por haber asustado así a mi amigo y a mi prima pero necesitaba hablar con él.

—Tranquilo, de cualquier forma no tardaba en despertarme —Estreché mi mano con la suya cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento, el me jaló para abrazarme —Siempre contarás conmigo, Edward, no lo dudes, para eso somos amigos —Pude ver sinceridad en su mirada.

_**oOoOo **_

Tuve una noche relativamente larga ya que prácticamente la pase en vela, aún me sentía miserable, todo en mi vida se estaba complicando, pareciera que Dios y la vida misma estaban en contra de que Bella y yo estuviéramos juntos. Tenía que actuar rápido, empezar el plan para que ella me perdonara, lo más difícil sería hablar con Esme que es la que me ayudaría a llevar a cabo mi plan.

Esa misma mañana le hablé para invitarla a desayunar, con ella tenía que ser franco, abrirme como no podría hacerlo con mi madre, ella no me juzgaría y estaba casi seguro que me apoyaría en lo que pudiera. Mi madre siempre me cuidó y me dio su amor, o pretendía hacerlo, pero ella no tenía ese algo que Esme si, con Elizabeth no se sabía en realidad cual era su personalidad, unas veces era dulce y otras era por decirlo así dura, déspota, fría, indiferente. No cálida y maternal como mi tía. Al llegar al pequeño restaurant divise a Esme en la distancia, con su semblante sereno, me recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mi niño buenos días —Sonrió —¿Cómo estás? —El semblante de Esme cambió a uno de preocupación cuando vio la sombra gris en mi mirada.

—Mal —Expresé cansado —¿Qué ocurre, Edward? —Dijo preocupada.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar tía —Esme aún preocupada sonrió —Empieza por el principio, Edward, quiero saberlo todo —Pidió cariñosamente mientras depositaba una de sus manos sobre la mía.

El semblante de Esme iba cambiando poco a poco, en algunos momentos se veía ilusionada, soñadora, otras… decepcionada o molesta. Pero jamás me juzgó, con ella siempre tenía el beneficio de la duda pero tenía que ser sincero, en el momento que ella descubriera que mentía me retiraría todo su apoyo y consejo. Con gran vergüenza le relaté a grandes rasgos que casi hacíamos el amor Bella y yo. Creo que esa parte fue la más difícil ya que con ello venía mi forma tan reprobable de actuar. Cuando terminé mi relato me quedé callado con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos. Esme no decía nada.

—La ofendiste —Susurró —Sin razón alguna… te das cuenta cómo se sintió ella —Las palabras de Esme estaban perforando mi alma —Sí…—Murmuré.

—Ella está ahí precisamente por eso, Edward, por no tomar las decisiones adecuadas. Pero yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que la orilló a ello —Guardé silencio —No sé como puedas solucionar lo que hiciste —Agachó la mirada —Como su enfermera te pediría que la dejaras en paz, muy a mi pesar, pero… como tu tía, te pediría que lucharas por ese amor tan… especial que has descubierto que tienes por ella —Sonrió con tristeza —Por esta vez te apoyaré, pero te aclaro algo Edward —Elevó un poco la voz —Si algo así vuelve a ocurrir no tendrás mi apoyo, y yo misma haré que te alejes de ella —Aseguró.

Después de disfrutar nuestro desayuno me puse a trazar planes con Esme, la hice participe de mi plan, cada mañana antes de irme al hospital iría a la clínica y le dejaría a Bella un tulipán rojo, primero ella se aseguraría que Bella aún permaneciera dormida para que yo pudiera pasar y depositar la flor en su mesita de noche, de modo que al despertar fuera lo primero que viera. Contra todos mis deseos ella me dijo que ese mismo día hablaría con ella, para ver que tan mal estaba por la situación. Más tarde me llamó algo afectada por su plática con Bella, la forma en que reacciono cuando quiso interceder por mí, sin duda estaba dolida y no sería fácil para ella olvidar. Más eso no hizo que yo me doblegara.

Ya había pasado una semana donde mi rutina era la misma, llevar el tulipán a la recamara de Bella y después observarla por unos cuantos segundos y salir como un ladrón. Por la noche recibí una llamada de Alice furiosa anunciándome que Bella quería irse de la clínica y que todo era gracias a mí, aseguro que ella sabía cómo podría dañarla en cualquier momento y desequilibrar los avances de su recuperación. También me hizo partícipe de una parte de su plática donde ella le aconsejaba que me dejara, haciéndole ver cuán equivocada estaba conmigo recalcando mis defectos.

Ese día colgué el teléfono con la moral por los suelos, Alice, mi prima me traicionó. Mis días los absorbía el trabajo pero siempre esperando la mañana siguiente para ver a Bella en la distancia. Pude hablar muy poco con Demetri, y me ayudó un poco el hecho de que Alice indirectamente le dijo que le aconsejo a Bella que me perdonara, no era mucho pero al menos era una esperanza.

Una mañana me levanté de mejor animó, tenía semanas sin ver a Bella y era hora de actuar sin terceras personas o detrás de la barrera invisible que había entre nosotros, tenía que preparar todo. Me levanté muy temprano para visitar a Carlisle, sin su consentimiento mi plan no sería posible, Esme me aseguró que él se enteró de todo por ella sin omitir nada para que el viera la verdad sobre mis sentimientos. Afortunadamente en todo ese tiempo no recibí noticias ni de mi madre, ni de mi abuelo, eso hasta cierto punto me inquietaba pero por el momento no era algo que tuviera tanta trascendencia para mí. Que equivocado estaba.

—Tío —Sonreí con la esperanza viva en mi corazón —Hola Edward —Contestó tranquilo. Nos dimos un cálido abrazo —¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? —Carlisle se veía nervioso —Tengo que pedirte algo —Inquirí serio.

—¿De qué se trata? —Se tornó serio —Quiero tu permiso para que Bella salga esta noche a cenar conmigo —Dije entre suplicante y seguro. Carlisle se quedó callado, estudiándome con sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te apoyaré en esa locura? —Preguntó serio

—Porque cuando empezaste a salir con Esme todo se te complicó, incluso el abuelo dejó de hablarte hasta que nació Alice —Tenía que hacer uso de todo lo que sabía sobre su pasado —Yo también quiero luchar por mi amor —Aseguré.

—¿Y crees que eso me hará ayudarte? No me subestimes, Edward, antes que nada yo tengo que ver por la salud mental de mis pacientes, te dije que no la lastimarás y fue lo primero que hiciste —No pude evitar sentirme culpable una vez más.

—Pero bueno, entiendo que la amas y eso no puedo evitarlo, _aunque quiera…_ —Murmuró lo último —Pero eso que me pides es imposible —Dijo en tono autoritario.

—Tío, por favor… te prometo que si ella me lo pide no la vuelvo a buscar, pero al menos dame la oportunidad de hablar con ella, de darle una explicación —Rogué. Últimamente era lo único que hacía. Espere nervioso la respuesta de Carlisle.

—Podrás salir con ella siempre y cuando le evites cualquier otro desequilibrio emocional —Inquirió serio —Alice a conseguido muchos avances con ella y no es conveniente que se altere ahora por nada —Estuve tentado a preguntarle qué era aquello que la atormentaba tanto, pero me contuve, por fin había conseguido el permiso.

—¡Gracias! Mañana temprano estaremos aquí —Carlisle me miró sorprendido —¡Claro que no! Ella tiene que dormir aquí —Exigió.

—Carlisle, no haremos nada —Dije apenado —Pienso invitarla a cenar a mi yate y es necesario que pasemos la noche allá —Traté de ser lo más convincente posible —Tú sabes los peligros de navegar en la noche —Él mejor que nadie sabía de eso.

—Esta bien —Dijo derrotado, pero esto no volverá a repetirse.

Salí de la oficina de Carlisle con la certeza de que todo saldría bien, y que al final muy posiblemente Bella me perdonaría. En cuanto llegara a la oficina, me encargaría de llamar personalmente a la florería para que le llevaran a Bella un gran ramo con tulipanes rojos. Al llegar al consultorio le pedí a mi secretaría que no me pasará llamadas, en lo que yo arreglaba unos asuntos, por algo había llegado temprano, sin más preámbulos me comuniqué a la tienda y encargué el ramo, con su respectiva nota. Y pidiéndoles que las llevaran cerca del medio día ya que Esme estuviera ahí con la otra parte de la sorpresa.

Mi tía se encargaría de comprarle la ropa adecuada para salir en barco en una cena romántica. Atendí a todos los pacientes que me correspondían y dejé instrucciones precisas sobre los cuidados que necesitaban ya que por la tarde después del almuerzo no regresaría, tenía que preparar todo para la noche. Justo estaba llegando a mi departamento cuando Esme me habló para darme la respuesta de Bella, me sentí aliviado cuando ella dijo que sí iría. Aunque se vio renuente, al final aceptó.

Hice todas las llamadas habidas y por haber, todo tenía que estar perfecto para esta noche, no podía dejar cabos sueltos, Bella merecía lo mejor. Me sentía nervioso, antes de llegar con Bella llegué a una pequeño local donde vendían diversas flores, tenía que llevar un último tulipán. De esta velada dependían muchas cosas, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que sí Bella no me perdonaba esta noche, todo entre nosotros terminaba para siempre. Eso no iba a cambiar mi postura frente a mi familia, yo no me casaría con Victoria Levinson.

Esme me recibió un poco nerviosa y emocionada en la entrada, sin mas preámbulos me dirigí hacía el lugar donde la esperaría, donde todo lo nuestro empezó. Estaba nervioso, como nunca antes lo había estado, decidí contemplar el árbol, dando la espalda hacía el lugar donde Bella saldría, quería que cuando volteará viera mi sorpresa, sin duda se vería hermosa.

—Hola —Escuché a mis espaldas su dulce voz. Me giré lentamente y lo que me encontré me fascinó. Ahí estaba ante mí la mujer de mis sueños, llevaba un vestido negro de seda strapless que hacía ver su cintura más pequeña que de costumbre, mis manos picaban por tocarla. Tenía un ligero vuelo en la faldilla, que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, llevaba unas zapatillas altas bastante elegantes y estilizadas en color negro. Llevaba el cabello suelto con ligeras ondas, se veía hermosa. Noté que llevaba un juego de gargantilla, aretes y pulsera de oro blanco. No llevaba mucho maquillaje. Y su olor era exquisito. Me sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta. No pude evitar sonreír.

—Hola, te ves preciosa amor —Preciosa no era la palabra adecuada pero… no tenía palabras para describirla. Ella sonrió ligeramente, se notaba la lucha interna que tenía, yo al igual que ella me esmeré en mi aspecto, quería que ella me viera guapo, a su altura, así que mi cabello rebelde esta vez cooperó y me hizo ver más serio, relajado, listo para estar con ella a su lado.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Le ofrecí mi brazo, ella algo tímida aceptó. Le entregué el tulipán que tomó con delicadeza aspirando su aroma.

En un silencio cómodo nos dirigimos a mi auto. La iba observando de soslayo, al ver el auto pude ver algo de reconocimiento en su mirada, tal vez después si había oportunidad le preguntaría por ello. Le abrí la puerta y la ayudé a subir, tras asegurarme de que estaba cómoda me encaminé hacia mi lugar, pesé a que en todo el camino no hablamos no se sentía la tensión de aquel día que la lastime. Al menos eso era algo bueno. En todo el camino al puerto Bella miró por la ventana, se veía tranquila en paz, no quería quitarle eso así que sólo me conformaba con voltearla a ver de vez en cuando.

Al llegar al muelle noté una leve decepción en la mirada de Bella, y eso me alarmó un poco, ¿Qué tal que ya se había arrepentido de salir conmigo? La ayudé a bajar del auto, un poco triste por su reacción pesé a que cuando la tomé de la mano no rechazó mi toque. Íbamos callados, Bella no era conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, parecía que estaba sumergida en los recuerdos, una tímida y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mas no dijo nada, quise entablar algún tipo de plática con ella pero fue imposible. También en ese largo trayecto hasta el yate pude ver como se contuvo en algún momento de llorar, no sabría que hacer si fuera así, me estaba arrepintiendo de llevarla ahí. ¿Qué tal que le recordaba algo doloroso y yo no sabía? Sin duda Isabella era un misterio para mí.

Tan ajena estaba de la realidad que no se dio cuenta que llegamos a nuestro destino, me giré un poco para ver su reacción, ese yate lo había adquirido hacia pocos meses, a decir verdad fue una ganga, ya que lo adquirí en una subasta. Jamás me había subido en el y aunque le daban un mantenimiento constante, no tenía nombre hasta que la conocí a ella, en algún futuro. Pertenecería a ella, por eso decidí llamarlo: _"Hermosa Isabella"_ en honor a su belleza, a su temple, a su valor. Lentamente se giró para toparse con mi mirada tranquila, observando la emoción en su mirada, pude ver también amor, y eso, me hizo querer gritar que la amaba más que a mi vida.

—Bienvenidos a La Hermosa Isabella —Mike, el capitán del barco nos recibió de manera cordial, no pasé por alto como observó a la mujer que tenía a mi lado, Bella ni siquiera fue conciente de ello. Nos llevó hasta la cubierta superior donde en medio de la misma estaba instalada una mesa con manteles blancos y sillas elegantes, en el centro para no perder la costumbre pedí que pusieran un jarrón con una docena de tulipanes rojos. Ayudé a sentar a Bella, y pude oler su aroma a coco casi imperceptible por la dulce fragancia que llevaba. Me dirigí a mi lugar que estaba justo enfrente de Bella.

—Sé que un perdón no es suficiente, y que cometí un error —Tenía que empezar a disculparme a reconocer lo idiota que fui. Ella me miraba seria sin decir nada.

—Te herí sin ninguna razón, me di cuenta muy tarde de lo mal que me porté contigo —Tomé delicadamente una de sus manos y empecé a trazar círculos con mi pulgar. Ella permanecía callada sin decir nada y eso hacía que mi nerviosismo creciera aún más.

—Te pido me des una segunda oportunidad, amor, prometo no defraudarte jamás, te juro que eres lo más importante para mí y lo que menos quiero es volver a herirte con mis palabras como lo hice hace dos semanas —Me estaba abriendo ante ella, no me importó verme vulnerable, lo que más deseaba era estar con ella. En mis planes no estaba el defraudarla por nada del mundo. Y cumpliría.

—No sé qué ha pasado en tu vida, Edward, pero sí en verdad quieres estar conmigo, tienes que aceptar que yo tengo mi vida y no dependo de nadie, y que yo soy la única que puede decidir qué es lo mejor, sé que mis malas decisiones me han costado caro, pero he aprendido de ellas, y el que tú me dijeras lo que me dijiste me dolió en el alma

—Un profundo dolor se posó en mi pecho, la había herido por una estupidez que no valía la pena. Y tenía razón, sí en verdad estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado tenía que hacer a un lado mi actitud posesiva ridícula.

—Sí estás de acuerdo con ello, tal vez podríamos volver a empezar, pero sí tu respuesta es no, entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —Lo último que dijo me descolocó por completo, claro que deseaba estar con ella. Bella me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

—Está bien, no me importa si hay un Jasper en tu vida, lo respetaré por el solo hecho de que tú lo quieres —Sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Tenía que ceder un poco, ella no era un objeto al cual podría controlar, que pudiera guardar en una caja de cristal para que ni el aire le diera, no, Bella era más que eso. Ella era la mujer de mi vida.

Me levanté de mi asiento, que era la señal que le había dado a uno de los chicos de la tripulación para que hiciera sonar una suave melodía con violines, le ofrecí mi mano que ella aceptó sin dudar, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos mientras yo la sujetaba posesivamente de la cintura, por acto reflejo unimos nuestras frentes, Bella cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa boba se posó en sus labios, yo no podía dejar de verla, de admirarla, de disfrutar el sentirla entre mis brazos, su respiración tranquila, su olor inconfundible, de todo aquello que ella estaba dispuesta a darme.

—Te amo —Susurré sin poder evitarlo, era el momento indicado. Ante mis palabras abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Definitivamente era pronto para decirle que la amaba pero no podía evitar sentir en mi corazón, en mi alma, en mi pecho, el amor tan grande que sentía por ella, así era el amor de ilógico e irreal, un amor que solo se sentía una vez en la vida y le daba gracias a Dios por ser ella a la que le profesaba ese amor.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, pero sí vuelves a fallarme como lo hiciste antes, olvídate de que existo y de que alguna vez fui tuya —No me dio tiempo a reaccionar a sus palabras cuando dijo lo último. Me sentí furioso por un momento, no podía hablar, moría por decirle lo que estaba pasando en mi vida, contarle detalle a detalle todos los problemas que estaba teniendo con mi familia pero no pude, las palabras de Carlisle me taladraron por dentro, ella necesitaba recuperarse, una vez que ella estuviera bien podría ser sincero, hablarle de frente, decirle lo tonto e ilógico que era que me quisieran imponer una esposa.

—Ten por seguro, que jamás te fallaré —Dije una vez que recuperé el control sobre mí. Me sentí miserable, pesé a lo que feliz que estaba, no podía ocultar tanto tiempo mis problemas ante ella pero era necesario.

Trate de olvidar aquello y empecé a disfrutar un poco más de la velada. Continuamos bailando, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, sin perder el contacto visual, un camarero se acercó para comunicarnos que la cena estaba lista, mientras cenábamos pudimos hablar de infinidad de cosas; nuestros gustos, intereses, todo aquello que tenemos que saber el uno del otro, que tan compatibles somos, con agrado pude comprobar lo compatibles que éramos. Todo estaba en su lugar, todo era perfecto, di gracias al cielo y también pedí porque durara para siempre.

— ¿Por qué entraste a la clínica, amor? —Tenía que saber por qué estaba internada. Ella levantó la mirada, y lo que vi en sus ojos color chocolate fue duda, un choque de emociones, estaba por decirle que no era necesario que me lo dijera cuando habló.

—Presencié la muerte de mi hermano gemelo —Su confesión me cayó como balde de agua fría, ¿Acaso era posible que fuera ella? Tenía que saber más, saber si era ella la chica que conocí hace cuatro años.

—Pero Bella, amor, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue? —Sonrió con tristeza.

—Por el momento, eso es lo único que debes de saber, Edward —Entendía que fuera difícil para ella pero necesitaba saber. Justo cuando iba a continuar con mi interrogatorio empezó a recorrer con sus dedos mi cara, su caricia era dulce, recorrió cada rincón de la misma hasta que llegó a mis labios.

—Cuando tú estés preparado para decirme tu gran secreto, ese día yo te contaré el mío —Al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios sentí que el aire me faltaba, ella lo sabía, estaba seguro, obvio no era tonta y todo lo que ocurría con Carlisle y Alice era más que evidente. Decidí no presionar más.

—Está bien —Murmuré bajando la mirada y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, poco a poco me fui acercando necesitaba besarla, sentir su calor, sus labios dulces, la tomé del cuello cuando nuestros labios entraron en contacto. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento, disfrutando por primera vez sin prisas los labios del otro. Sólo existíamos ella y yo. No fue necesario que hiciéramos el amor esa noche, con tenerla en mis brazos bastaba, tras delicadas caricias y besos fugaces nos quedamos dormidos en la cubierta del barco. Y antes de que el sueño me invadiera por completo dije:

—Te Amo —No esperé respuesta de su parte, pero esperaba con todo el alma que ella me hubiera escuchado…

_**oOoOo**_

En algún momento de la noche me desperté, lo único que nos alumbraba era la luz de la luna que hacía ver a Bella como una ángel, con su piel blanca y suave, con cuidado la levanté al estilo novia y la llevé al camarote principal que estaba arreglado para lo ocupáramos en determinado momento de la noche. Desperté muy temprano y la contemplé por un largo rato, ansiaba besarla. Sin poder evitarlo empecé a repartir calidos besos en su rostro hasta que por fin abrió sus ojos color chocolate.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, preciosa? —Besé sus labios. Sonrió ante el beso.

—Excelente ¿Y, tú? —Aquella negrura que habitó en mi corazón durante varios días desapareció con esa respuesta, empecé a sonreír de manera tonta, la atraje hacía mí y enterré mi cara en el hueco existente entre su cuello y hombro. Aspiré su aroma.

—No pude amanecer mejor, amor, ¿Qué se te antoja desayunar? —Me había propuesto tratarla como una reina, ella no se merecía menos. Bella se notaba a gusto, con un brillo especial en su mirada.

—Creo que es tarde, Ed, es mejor que nos vayamos, Carlisle debe estar preocupado —El que me dijera Ed, me hizo sentir especial. Empecé a reír al darme cuenta lo patético que estaba siendo.

—No te rías, es la verdad Edward ¿Qué hora es? —Suspiré —Las once, por Carlisle no te preocupes, amor, ya hablé con él y no hay problema —Ella aún se veía intranquila así que para distraerla empecé a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula para después besar sus labios, los ánimos empezaron a subir de tono cada vez, de un momento a otro estaba encima de ella, disfrutando de sus curvas contra mi cuerpo, ligeros gemidos empezaron a brotar por el camarote. Empecé a recorrer con mis manos su figura esbelta, no podía creer que estuviéramos en esa posición, no estaba dispuesto a parar sin que ella me lo pidiera, una vez mas inicié el recorrido hasta besar su cuello, noté como se estremeció ligeramente entre mis brazos, me sentía en la gloria, comencé a bajar una de mis manos por su costado derecho y empecé a subir lentamente su vestido, mi cometido era llegar a su ropa interior, Bella al percatarse de mi acción se tensó un poco y estaba seguro que no tardaría en pedirme que parara.

—Edward... —Jadeó y eso por un momento me nubló la razón, tal vez no quería que parara —Para... por favor —Fui disminuyendo la intensidad de mis caricias, pero sin retirarme de su regazo, permanecí sobre de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé? —Pregunté alarmado, intenté levantarme pero ella no me dejó.

—No, pero creo que debemos esperar —La miré desconcertado, pesé a que yo esperaba esa respuesta de su parte.

—Aún es muy pronto para hacerlo, Edward, acabamos de reconciliarnos y no creo que sea lo mejor —Apoyé los brazos a sus costados y empecé a acariciar su rostro, la besé lo más delicado que pude por todo su rostro hasta que llegué a sus labios tan solo rozándolos sutilmente.

—Será como tú lo desees, amor, vivo por ti y para ti, así que puedo esperar —Tenía que empezar a ser el caballero que Bella merecía. Me besó castamente gracias a lo que le dije. Desayunamos recostados en la cama unos hotcakes, jugó y un poco de leche. Era hora de irnos así que le di unas bolsas con ropa que compré especialmente para ella y la ocasión.

Entré al baño para darme un rápido regaderazo para que ella tuviera plena libertad de arreglarse sin que yo estuviera presente, además que no quería tentar a mi suerte al verla con poca ropa, tal vez mi autocontrol y muy posiblemente el de ella se fuera a la basura. Intenté peinarme pero fue imposible así que lo dejé tal cual como estaba, me observé en el espejo y vi a otro, ese no era yo, él que estaba frente a mí era alguien feliz, completo, y lo único que esperaba era que ella lo notará y se viera tan feliz y completa como yo.

Bella no tardó mucho en la ducha, cuando salió casi me abalanzó contra ella al verla con esa ropa que le quedaba a la perfección, se veía perfecta, fácil la desnude con la mirada, pero no de una forma burda o tosca, quería hacerla sentir especial, bonita, única, porque al menos para mí lo era. Y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude ver que su felicidad era una extensión de la mía.

—Te ves hermosa —Volví a recorrerla de pies a cabeza embelesado. Me acerqué a ella y le di un casto beso en los labios.

—Gracias —Contestó —Te ves guapísimo, así de relajado —Me sentí un poco apenado por su comentario y una risita nerviosa salió de mis labios.

Tras unos minutos nos despedimos de la tripulación para ir directamente a la clínica, me hubiera gustado pasar todo el día con Bella pero ella estaba ansiosa por lo que pudiera decirnos Carlisle, aunque no estaría muy contento con la tardanza no le diría nada a ella.

Buscaba cualquier pretexto para tocarla, y daba gracias a Dios que mi auto fuera automático porque así pude ir agarrado de la mano de Bella todo el camino. Cada uno íbamos inmersos en nuestros pensamientos pero con la certeza de que todo era perfecto. Decidí romper el cómodo silencio cuando llegamos a la clínica.

—Hoy tengo guardia amor —Solté relajado mientras caminábamos a la entrada de la clínica, parecíamos dos críos tomados de la mano y lanzándonos miradas coquetas y risitas tontas.

— ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? —Preguntó. Sonreí por la carita de niña que puso, la tomé de la cintura y planté un casto beso en sus labios.

—El lunes estaré aquí mi amor —Pude ver como su rostro de estar alegre se tornaba triste.

— ¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? —Pregunté alarmado, ¿Qué había dicho? Me alivió un poco el que sonriera.

—Creo que eso no será posible, amor —Empezó a acariciar mi cabello levemente y eso hizo que me estremeciera un poco.

—Vamos preciosa, se te olvida quién es el director de la clínica, claro que nos vamos a ver —Sonreí engreído y la acerqué más a mí, para empezar a besarla con un beso que nos dejara sin aliento a los dos. Un poco renuente se alejó de mí, pero necesitábamos respirar. Al enfrentar su mirada la vi ahí ante mí con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados, estiró su mano y tocó mis labios. No perdimos el contacto en ningún momento, empecé a estudiar su rostro a guardar en mi memoria su mirada.

Continuamos con nuestro camino, en la entrada estaba _Jasper…_ quién al ver a Bella sonrió como tonto, no pude evitar mirarla a ella, y lo que vi me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho, ella lo veía de igual forma, y eso me incomodo. Pero el semblante de él cambió radicalmente cuando se percató de nuestra apariencia, en nuestras manos entrelazadas ¿Qué no era claro que éramos novios? Con dolor evidente escondió las manos en sus bolsillos y murmuró un _hola… _

Sin tener cuidado de nada Bella me entregó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo y se acercó a Jasper. Cerré ligeramente los ojos, tenía que controlarme. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su cara en el pecho de Jasper, él ante el contacto cerró los ojos. Intenté contenerme pero no pude e hice evidente mi descontento, pero a Bella no le importó. Se retiró un poco de él y justo en ese momento el abrió sus ojos, ahí no existía yo. Como un imbécil observaba la "tierna" escena.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te da gusto verme? —La mirada triste persistía en Jasper, pesé a tener a mi Bella en sus brazos. Entonces lo imposible pasó y llegué a mi límite, en un rápido movimiento tomó el rostro Bella con ambas manos.

—No seas tonta, princesa, claro que me da gusto verte —Besó su frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Coco… mi favorito… hueles excelente —Me sentía fuera de lugar ante tal demostración de amor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle todo eso en mi presencia?

—Te extrañé —Volvió a besar su frente y la atrajo hacía él. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para marcharme, no tenía caso que permaneciera ahí como un imbécil. Cuando escuché que ella hablaba.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé yo también —Se quedaron viendo largo rato, absortos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, decidí hacerme notar con un ligero carraspeo que provocó que Bella recordara que yo estaba ahí.

—Hola, Edward, ¿Cómo estás? —Traté con toda mi alma ser cortés con Jasper, pero simplemente no podía ¿Qué esperaba Bella? ¿Qué fuera amistoso con el hombre que pretendía alejarla de mi lado? ¿En serio creía que podía vivir con ello, al verlos juntos?

—Bien, gracias —Contesté cortante. Pero ella me reprochó con la mirada, me sentí incómodo, pero tenía que tratar de ser cortés — ¿Y tú? —Agregué por compromiso. Sin duda Jasper no era indiferente a mis celos, claro que lo sabía pero él era inteligente y no se rebajaría a pelear enfrente de Bella.

—Bien gracias —Contestó cortés. Para regresar su mirada a Bella.

—He hablado con Alice, y me ha dado las buena nuevas —¿De qué hablaba? Bella sonrió.

—Sí, sólo espero que haga esas pruebas y listo —¿Pruebas? ¿Acaso Bella estaba enferma? Jasper a diferencia de mí sabía perfectamente de que hablaba y eso me hizo molestar un poco.

—¿De qué hablan, Bella? En toda la noche no mencionaste nada de algunas pruebas —Ya estaba bien de hacerme a un lado, además, Jasper tenía que darse cuenta de que Bella era mi novia. Jasper se tensó en su lugar al escuchar lo que dije y aunque Bella se molestó ante mi comentario no me importó.

—Alice, me hará unas pruebas para saber sí ya puedo salir de aquí —Me acerqué a ella y sutilmente la alejé de Jasper.

—Eso es excelente preciosa, podemos ir buscando lugares para que te vayas —Por un momento creí que ella accedería pero no fue así, se apartó de mí y me encaró seria.

—Yo no tengo que buscar ningún lugar, cuando salga de aquí me iré a vivir con Jazz y su familia —Suspiró —Ya lo habíamos hablado Edward y creí que había quedado claro —Tuve que contenerme de decir alguna tontería, sonreí forzadamente y pellizqué una de sus mejillas ligeramente.

—Tienes razón, lo olvidé —Ella para nada lo creyó pero al menos lo había intentado —Es hora de que me vaya. Esta noche empieza mi turno en el hospital —Muy a mi pesar tenía que dejarla con Jasper. La besé de manera posesiva, sí a Jasper no le importaba lo que yo sentía, porque habría a mí de importarme él. Me aparté lentamente.

—Adiós, Jasper —Dije entre dientes. Él sólo alzó la mano incomodo y me dijo adiós.

Caminé a paso lento hasta mi auto, pero sin dejar de ver a Bella y lo que Jasper estuviera haciendo a su lado, arranqué el auto y aún por el espejo retrovisor divisaba sus figuras. Y entonces vino la venganza de Jasper al tomarla entre sus brazos y besando una de sus mejillas, aumenté la velocidad a tal grado que las llantas rechinaron. Sin duda, Jasper la amaba pero yo no iba a permitir que él la alejara de mí, tenía una fe ciega en que todo se arreglaría pronto y podría empezar una vida plena a su lado.

Me esperaba una larga noche…

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Se que prometí publicar el Viernes pero fue prácticamente imposible ya que mi musa tuvo un arranque de locura y se rehusaba a cooperar para sacar el capítulo. Se que es repetitivo pero bueno, el próximo estará por decirlo así un poco más resumido, para al fin llegar al misterio de que hizo el abuelo de Edward para obligarlo a casarse con Victoria… _

_Gracias a todas por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y las que solo leen… _

_Alice gracias por ayudarme con mis horrores ortográficos, Criss, Te Extraño! _

_Rox que bueno que todo salio bien =) y bueno, Tia, simplemente Gracias! _

_**Jj Vulturi:**__ Gracias por tus lindas palabras, tarde pero sin sueño aquí esta el capítulo =) se que es repetitivo pero sabes que al final habrá cosas nuevas. Por cierto, si gustas que te conteste los rr's personales pásame tu dirección de correo. Un beso. _

_Digamos que el capítulo siguiente ya esta, así que ahora trabajare en el siguiente… espero poder actualizar pronto, para que fluya la historia rápido…_

_Ahora sí, ¿Merezco Riview?_

_**Chapis… **_


	28. Inseguridades

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 27. INSEGURIDADES**_

**_…._**

En cuanto llegué a la clínica me comunique con Bella, necesitaba darle las buenas noches, y decirle lo ansioso que estaba porque fuera lunes y verla. Mi guardia en el hospital fue tranquila, le conté a Demetri mi velada con Bella, y lo feliz que me sentía y a la vez lo inseguro que estaba sobre Jasper. Faltaba poco por ver a Bella y mi corazón cada vez brincaba más por los nervios e ilusión de verla, cada día era diferente ya que dada su situación y la mía era un tanto complicada, ya que muchos no querían vernos juntos.

—Hijo —Mi padre entró al consultorio. Mi secretaría sabía que él no necesitaba anunciarse. Tenía semanas sin verlo, su trabajo lo absorbía por completo y yo, pues evitaba ir a casa y ver a mi madre quien siempre estaba con Victoria, ¿Qué no tenían nada que hacer?

—Papá, que sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Pregunté sonriente ante su visita-ya que no eran muy usuales-él se veía relajado.

—Tú sabes que de no ser necesario no te importunaría pero… —Me miró como si aún estuviera debatiéndose entre decirme algo o no —Tan sólo dilo, papá, aunque creo saber de que se trata —Espeté serio.

—Ya me enteré por Carlisle, lo que pretenden hacer Anthony y Elizabeth contigo —Mi padre jamás se refería a mi abuelo como papá, y pues con mi madre hacia años que no tenía una relación muy cordial pesé a que aún estaban casados y vivían juntos.

—Y debo aclarar que no estoy de acuerdo en lo que hacen —Dijo serio —Me hubiera gustado mucho que tú me lo contarás pero como siempre, tratas de resolver todo tú solo —Inquirió algo molesto.

—Papá, con el tiempo he aprendido que es la mejor forma de resolver mis problemas —Recalqué lo último para que él no empezara con sus sentimentalismos, sobre que cuento con él.

—Edward, Anthony no se tentará el corazón para obligarte, entiende, necesitas de mí ayuda, aunque no te guste la idea —Por primera vez vi a mi padre preocupado por mí —¿Por qué el cambio, papá? —Me miró desconcertado por un momento hasta que comprendió de que hablaba.

—Sólo me di cuenta… qué me necesitas, que siempre me necesitaste. Sé qué tal vez ya es tarde, pero al menos quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo —Al decir todo eso jamás retiro la mirada de mí. Estaba siendo sincero.

—Es complicado —Por fin tendría una plática de padre a hijo con él. Ya era hora.

—Te escucho —Me dio pie a continuar —Conocí a alguien, una chica en la clínica de mi tío, ¿Te contó sobre ello? —Él negó con la cabeza —Bueno, esta chica es especial, de hecho, es mi novia —Sonreí. Mi padre era el primero en saber de mi relación con Bella.

—¿Quién mas sabe sobre tú noviazgo? —Preguntó —Nadie, sólo tú —Lo miré serio —Y confió en tu discreción —Él sonrió —No te preocupes, hijo, yo no diré nada, sólo me sorprendió un poco que por primera vez en tú vida te revelarás ante tu madre y Anthony —Siempre era extraño hablar con mi padre, físicamente éramos muy parecidos, pero interiormente parecíamos polos opuestos. Tan radicales como el día y la noche.

—¿La amas? —Preguntó curioso —Más que a mí vida —Aseguré. Él sonrió —Perfecto, era lo que quería escuchar —Se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar por todo el consultorio, como meditando cual sería su próximo paso.

—Por ningún motivo, Anthony tiene que saber de tu novia —Ordenó —Por cierto… ¿Cómo es qué se llama? —Preguntó mientras seguía hermético en sus pensamientos —Isabella Swan —Giró la cabeza y me miró sorprendido.

—¿Hija de Charlie Swan, el empresario? —Un ligero temblor apareció en su voz —Sí creo que en algún momento Esme lo menciono ¿Por? —De repente mi padre se puso nervioso —Conozco a Charlie Swan —Se aclaró la voz —Es un hombre un tanto difícil, y no es muy paternal que digamos, hace años que lo conozco —Aclaró.

—Cuídate de él —Pidió —Dices que Isabella está en una clínica ¿Verdad? —Me apremió con la mirada a contestar —Sí, pero… ¿A qué viene tanto misterio? —Suspiró audiblemente y se llevó una mano a la frente —Creí que ella estaba en el extranjero —Murmuró más para sí —¿Qué ocurre? —Me sentía ajeno a su temor, a su inquietud.

—Nada, sólo que hace un par de años él me pidió que arreglara un asunto relacionado con sus hijos menores —Por un momento la mirada de mi padre se perturbo —¿Ella ya te habló de su pasado? —Seguía nervioso —No, lo único que me reveló fue que presenció la muerte de su hermano —Por un segundo pude ver como mi padre cerraba ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Tú sabes qué ocurrió? —Abrió los ojos sorprendido —Juré no decir nada, Edward, lo siento pero… lo que ella te dijo es verdad, mas yo no puedo decir más, tal vez cuando esté preparada te lo diga ella misma —Sonrió y se relajó un poco.

—En fin —Murmuró —Haré ciertas investigaciones, sobre la mujer con la que te quieren casar, y tú me mantendrás al tanto de lo que ocurre con Bella —Volvía a ser el hombre seguro de sí —Pero principalmente, te pido discreción, hasta que no tengamos algo que haga desistir a tu abuelo, tienes que andar con mucho cuidado —Necesitaba pedirle un consejo respecto a decirle a ella o no.

—¿Crees que sea conveniente que ella este al tanto de la situación? —Pregunté nervioso —Por el momento es mejor que viva en la ignorancia, se sincero con ella dentro de lo posible, ¿De acuerdo? —Asentí. Pero muy en el fondo me sentía nervioso, inquieto cómo si algo ocurriera, cómo si mi padre me ocultara algo importante. Pero tenía plena confianza en él.

Después de tan "incómoda" plática, todo fluyo mejor, él estuvo interesado en mí, en mi trabajo, en mi vida diaria. También en mi relación con Bella, cómo la conocí, cómo nos fuimos enamorando poco a poco. Y todo aquello que ella lograba provocar en mí. Pude ver el amor en la mirada de mi padre, y también como de vez en cuando se perdía en sus recuerdos, y como su mirada se tornaba triste en algunos momentos.

—¿Té puedo preguntar algo antes de que te vayas? —Murmuré. Él asintió.

—Tú sabes que ocurrió con Bella ¿Verdad? —Me miró con sus ojos verdes imperturbables —Sí —Confirmó mis sospechas.

Me despedí de él con un cálido abrazo, no quise abordarlo ni agobiarlo con preguntas que de antemano sabía no me contestaría.

_**oOoOo**_

Estaba a unas horas de ver a Bella y me sentía ansioso, esperaba de corazón recibir noticias buenas de su parte. Al caer la noche me dirigí a la clínica sin poder evitarlo, en cuanto la vi prácticamente me abalancé sobre ella y la besé con toda la dulzura y pasión que pude. Se veía contenta, todo indicaba que la sesión de hoy estuvo bien y eso me hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo. Me informó que Alice le había hecho las pruebas y estudios pertinentes para poder darla de alta en dado caso de que su evolución fuera buena. Me sentía emocionado por ella, al fin saldría y podríamos disfrutar de nuestra compañía, de nuestro amor con más libertad.

Con una emoción sin igual la invité a mi casa en la playa-la cual no había utilizado-tal parecía que todo lo que iba adquiriendo con el tiempo era para momentos e instantes a su lado. Pero pesé a todo pronóstico, ella rechazó de forma cortés mi invitación. ¿Me dolió? Claro, sin duda fue un golpe para mí pero, no podía obligarla a compartir ese momento conmigo si no lo deseaba. Traté de entender con todas mis fuerzas su postura pero no pude ocultar mi dolor ante su rechazo, su postura. Me hizo ver lo importante que era para ella empezar una vida nueva al lado de su nueva familia, darles su lugar y aprender a convivir con ellos como una familia. No dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y ser un poco conciente, por un momento me sentí culpable por como la había dañado con mis palabras y por todo aquello que la rodeo en su momento y la hirió.

Después de ello se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, me perdí en sus orbes color chocolate y comprendí que eso era lo que ella deseaba, que anhelaba tener lo que nunca había tenido. _Una familia…_ y no pensaba intervenir en ello, Bella prometió que después de que estuviera instalada y lista, iríamos a ese viaje a la playa. Le di las gracias y le conté donde se encontraba la casa y lo especial que era el que ella fuera conmigo y el significado de ir juntos. Después de ello estuvimos largo rato disfrutando de los labios del otro en una comunión sin igual.

Desgraciadamente tenía responsabilidades que cumplir y Bella necesitaba descansar, y tras ser interrumpidos por una enfermara que de manera sutil sugirió que Bella necesitaba descanso. Ella se molestó un poco pero al final no puso ninguna objeción. Ya que no era día, ni hora de visitas.

—Te amo —Le dije a Bella justo antes de subir a mi auto esa noche. Ella sonrió y su mirada me mostraba el amor que sentía por mí.

—Yo también te amo —Contestó de vuelta. Antes de partir la vi entrar a la clínica.

_**oOoOo **_

Era viernes y hoy Alice le entregaba sus resultados a Bella, me levanté muy temprano deseaba estar a su lado pero tenía una junta muy importante después del almuerzo. De esa junta dependía el trabajo de algunos médicos y enfermeras. Sin duda mi abuelo estaba cumpliendo con su sutil amenaza. Me decidí llamar a Alice haber si me tocaba la suerte de que Bella aún estuviera ahí para hablar con ella.

—Clínica Cullen, buenos días —Contestó la recepcionista.

—Hola, buenos días, me puedes comunicar con la doctora Cullen. Por favor —Tan solo esperaba que mi prima atendiera mi llamada —Un segundo —No tuve que esperar mucho.

—_Alice Cullen_ —Se escuchó la delicada voz de mi prima al otro lado.

—_Al, soy Edward _—Se quedó callada, no era buena señal.

—_¿Qué quieres? _—Soltó mordaz.

—_Tranquila, Alice, sólo quiero saber cómo le fue a Bella _—Dije esperanzado. Guardó silencio.

—_Tú mismo pregúntaselo, acaba de salir _—El tono seco en su voz me hacia sentir mal.

Me dejó hablando solo al otro lado de la línea, se escuchaban leves sonidos, la voz de Bella y como Alice decía que lamentaba interrumpir ¿Acaso había ido alguien con ella? Aleje esa idea de mi cabeza. Ella me pidió confianza, y no creo que este con Jasper ahí ¿O sí?

—_¿Hola? _—Su nerviosismo era evidente.

—_Hola cariño, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué noticias me tienes? Alice no quiso decirme nada_ —Adopté un tono alegre, no quería arruinar las cosas. Pero ella no hablaba por un minuto, pensé que había colgado. Escuché que alguien le dijo algo pero no alcance distinguir qué, ni quién era.

—_Todo ha ido excelente, mañana salgo de la clínica_ —¡Sí! Un leve gruñido salió de mi pecho, ella pronto saldría. Necesitaba estar con ella, ya que no estaría tan cerca de mí como yo quería al menos tendría que ayudarla a empacar.

—_Esta noche te ayudaré a empacar, ¿Te parece?_ —Un incómodo silencio se formo. Se sentía la duda, la incertidumbre. En cambio dijo:

—_¿A qué hora vendrás?_ —Empecé a acomodar los papeles que me llevaría a la junta, estaba a minutos de irme para preparar todo.

—_En cuanto arregle este desastre. Tuve muchas consultas y tengo montones de expedientes en mi escritorio_—Traté de explicar mi desesperación, estaba nervioso por la junta —_En hora y media estoy ahí_ —O al menos eso esperaba, después de todo no estaba tan seguro de que estuviera sola.

—_Te amo_ —Susurré.

—_Yo también te amo_ —Dijo de vuelta. Cortando la llamada.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que había algo, que Bella me estaba ocultando algo pero ¿Qué? La junta como lo esperaba no duro mucho, y efectivamente tuvimos que hacer algunos cambios en los horarios y con el personal, tomé la decisión de invertir un poco de mi capital para poder subsistir un poco. Esperaba que mi abuelo recapacitará y no me obligará a irme.

Traté de apurarme para llegar puntual a la clínica para ver a Bella, no quería hacerla esperar. Pero menuda sorpresa me llevé al darme cuenta que como lo había intuido no estaba sola, _Jasper_ estaba con ella. Y por una extraña razón me hizo sentir mal y bastante molesto. Procuré ser agradable con él pero no lo logré, a diferencia de él que en ningún momento hizo evidente su desagrado hacia mí. Lo que hizo que me enfureciera fue el hecho de que él le decía princesa y Bella ni siquiera por respeto a nuestra relación le ponía un límite, al contrario estaba sonriendo como una boba. Lo peor fue cuando tras una hora de estarse despidiendo Bella me encaró furiosa por como estaba tratando a Jasper.

—Es el colmo Edward —Exclamó molesta —Has sido un arrogante de mierda —Me dolieron sus palabras pero me tragué mi orgullo. No iba a iniciar una pelea en esos momentos. Además tenía razón, lo traté "mal".

—No te apenes es la verdad, he sido un arrogante de mierda —Traté de sonreír pero ella seguía molesta.

—Tienes que comprender que Jasper, ahora es parte de mi familia —Habló con nostalgia —Por favor —Rogó y mi corazón se comprimió al ver como estaba a punto de llorar —Por fin tendré una familia, Jasper es como mi hermano, te amo, pero no quiero que me hagas elegir —Era obvio que si le diera a elegir, sin duda se quedaría con él y su familia. No quería perderla, sus palabras de alguna forma me sorprendieron pero no impidieron que me acercara a ella y la acomodara entre mis brazos.

—Amor, perdóname —Pedí perdón. Pero sin dejar de lado esa punzada que no me dejaba respirar —Jamás te pediría tal cosa, tan sólo dame tiempo ¿Sí? —Rogué, besé su frente —Nunca me había enamorado así de nadie, con tal intensidad, me flechaste desde el primer momento en que te vi —Suspiré y la estreché más fuerte entre mis brazos.

Tras el momento tan incómodo y de alguna manera reveladora, cambié de tema ofreciéndole mi ayuda para que llevara todas sus cosas a su nuevo hogar. Una vez más salió de sus labios el nombre de Jasper, y para nada me agrado el que me dijera que se irían en autobús hasta su casa. No, Bella, no podía andar en el transporte público como si no tuviera un novio que puede llevarla en su auto. Además, que la zona en la que iba a vivir no era muy buena que digamos, empezaba a sentirme un poco angustiado por la situación, a parte de que era un lugar apartado. Inmediatamente detuvo cualquier tontería que pudiera decir, y por más que hiciera ella no me haría caso. Di mi brazo a torcer una vez más mientras continuábamos empacando.

Tras terminar de empacar sus pertenencias nos dispusimos a disfrutar de un pequeño refrigerio con jugo de naranja, a los pies de nuestro árbol. Bella se veía exhausta y yo no estaba mejor, estuve sometido a tantas emociones durante el día que necesitaba ir a casa y descansar. Nos despedimos con un corto pero rico beso. Ya mañana sería otro día y ella por fin empezaría una nueva vida.

Mientras Bella se despedía intenté mentalizarme para lo que me esperaba, mínimo una hora de camino con Jasper tras mis espaldas, contemplando cómo por cualquier cosa Jasper la miraba o tocaba así fuera un roce inocente. Antes de irnos, Alice, sin que Bella lo notara me hizo la señal de que después hablaríamos, qué más daba, estaba fastidiado, y lo único que me importaba era que no tenía que lidiar con Alice más tiempo. Mi tío Carlisle estaba guardando sus distancias y se lo agradecí.

Decidí llevar mi camioneta Scalade, llamaría mucho la atención pero al menos iríamos más "cómodos" y "seguros" o al menos eso esperaba. Jasper y yo acomodamos las cosas de Bella en la parte trasera de la camioneta, como una ofrenda de paz me despedí de Alice y Carlisle. Lo que le dio oportunidad a Jasper de ayudar a Bella a subir a la camioneta. Me dirigí a mi asiento y emprendimos el camino a la casa de Jasper.

La plática fue por decirlo así, cómoda. Podía ver como los ojitos de Bella captaban hasta el más mínimo detalle, todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrada, debió ser difícil además que ahora todo era diferente. Ya no era la misma California de hacía cuatro años.

—Gira aquí a la derecha Edward —Me indicó Jasper el camino. Tan sólo asentí.

Pesé a que creí que sería un lugar por decir poco, feo, no lo era y eso me hizo respirar aliviado, no era una de las mejores zonas de California pero tampoco era como yo me imaginaba. Todo estaba impecable, limpio, sin basura por las calles, el pasto de las casas estaba cortado debidamente, las casas en su mayoría eran blancas. Y afortunadamente se notaba la tranquilidad del lugar.

Noté como Bella habría sus ojos de forma desmesurada al ver su nuevo hogar, se veía como una niña al día siguiente de navidad y descubría sus regalos bajo el árbol. La casa era linda, me aventuraría a asegurar que era la mejor de la zona que habíamos recorrido. Y justo en la entrada estaban Evelyn y John, los padres de Jasper. Evelyn de forma delicada y elegante se acercó a nosotros acunando a Bella entre sus brazos. Le dio la bienvenida de forma cálida, llevándola ante John que le dio la recibió como si fuera su hija, Bella se turbó un poco y evitó que las lágrimas de alegría salieran.

—Hola Edward —Saludó Evelyn.

—Señora Whitlock —Contesté cortes.

—Por favor, llámame Evelyn —Sonrió con ternura—Gracias por traer a mis niños a casa, sanos y salvos —Sonreí ante su forma peculiar de referirse a ellos.

Aunque deseaba estar con Bella todo el tiempo que pudiera, decidí irme temprano, ella necesitaba instalarse y estar con su familia, sólo ayude a John y a Jasper a subir las pertenencias de Bella a su recámara. Al verla la sentí tan Bella, tan pura, tan limpia, estaba seguro que le encantaría su espacio personal.

—Me llamas en cuanto te instales ¿De acuerdo? —Sonrió, se acercó a mí y me besó.

—Claro, lo haré—Me acompañó hasta la camioneta donde nos despedimos con un poco más de efusividad. Subí a la camioneta pero antes de arrancar y fuera imposible que ella me escuchara dije:

—Te amo —Sonreí

—También te amo —Susurró.

_**oOoOo**_

Tras dos semanas en que Bella vivía con los Whitlock se podría decir que estaba tranquilo, no había visto las muestras de cariño que acostumbraban tener. Decidí llamarla, como todos los días me contesto de buen humor y me dijo que me presentaría a alguien importante para ella. Sentí curiosidad ante su declaración incluso mencionó a una segunda persona, traté de que me dijera quienes eran pero no dio su brazo a torcer y no me lo dijo. Al cabo de unos minutos de conversación me indicó la hora a la que tenía que llegar. Lo mejor de la plática fue cuando me dijo que me extrañaba, cada vez me sorprendía más su candidez pero de repente la conversación se tornó incómoda y quiso terminar la llamada, era obvio que algo ocurría pero ella no me quiso decir nada, cortó la llamada recordándome que no podía faltar a la cena. Al final coreamos al mismo tiempo un te amo y ella estaba mejor.

Lo que resto de la tarde no me pude concentrar en casi nada, salí una hora antes del hospital, ya que tenía que ir presentable a la cena, y antes de llegar a la casa de Jasper tenía que comprar un ramo con tulipanes para mi hermosa novia.

Sin ser consiente me sentía nervioso pero al verla parada ante mí cuando abrió la puerta, me sentí mejor, tomé con delicadeza su cara entre mis manos y deposité un casto beso en sus labios. Noté como estaba levemente turbada por algo pero lo dejé pasar, tenía que disfrutar el estar a su lado. Cuando noté a las personas que estaban frente a nosotros, me desconcertó un poco, ¿Quiénes eran? Los dos eran muy parecidos a Bella, tenían el mismo color de ojos, al parecer familiares directos de Bella. Traté de relajarme

Me presentó a su abuelo y a su hermano, el saludo del abuelo de Bella fue firme, el de su hermano fue un tipo de amenaza ya que apretó más de lo debido mi mano. Cuando el abuelo reconoció mi apellido inmediatamente me sorprendió que conociera a mi abuelo, y me recordó lo orgulloso que estaba mi abuelo de mí, claro que él no tenía idea de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros, y algo que me hizo feliz al ver la expresión de Bella fue el cariño con el que le hablaba y como le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos.

Cuando el abuelo de Bella dijo que conocía a mi abuelo desde hacía años, sentí temor de que él pudiera hablar con mi abuelo, pero me relajé en el instante que mencionó que tenía años de no verlo, ese detalle tan insignificante lo notó Emmanuel. Tomé la mano de Bella entre las mías.

—Para mí es un honor conocerlos —Aseguré —Y poder pedirles oficialmente permiso para ser el novio de Isabella—Me aclaré un poco la garganta, y enfrenté la mirada escrupulosa de su hermano. Intentó ponerme nervioso pero no lo consiguió.

—Bueno muchacho, no voy a negar que me sorprende que nos pidas permiso, pero si mi pequeña Isabella está contigo es por algo, así que yo no veo el por qué tenga que negarte el que salgas con ella —Respiré aliviado al escuchar esas palabras, al voltear a ver a Emmett me topé con unos ojos fríos, inexpresivos.

—¿Tú qué dices? —Dije a la defensiva. Pero el loco de su hermano se soltó a reír como un desquiciado aligerando el momento. Miré sorprendido a Bella sin comprender que era lo que ocurría.

—Tienes mi permiso, pero he de decirte algo estimado Eddi—Dijo burlón pero con un toque de amenaza en su voz —Le rompes el corazón a mí hermanita y te las verás conmigo, ¿Entendido?—Me descolocó su amenaza pero no lo tomaría a la ligera.

—Ahora sí enana, pon eso en agua y vayamos a cenar que me muero de hambre —Bella se fue a la cocina a colocar los tulipanes en agua. Saludé a los Whitlock, Jasper se veía serio, ausente, triste, se notaba que algo había pasado y no paso desapercibido para mí que en ningún momento Bella buscó la mirada de Jasper como otras veces. Y eso me inquietó. La cena fue tranquila, los Whitlock y los Swan eran agradables, se notaba una armonía sin igual en el lugar, pude conocer un poco más al hermano de Bella por sus acciones, amaba a su hermana, y su abuelo la veía con cariño y admiración, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada se tornaba triste, ausente.

Bella se despidió de su abuelo que regresaba a Nashville y su hermano se iría de viaje a Londres, ella se veía renuente a dejarlos ir y ellos a dejarla pero si querían empezar de nuevo, tenían que hacer ciertos arreglos en su vida, al parecer no querían que su padre descubriera sus planes. Eso hizo que algo dentro de mí se encendiera, ¿Acaso Charlie Swan era tan peligroso, tanto que mi propio padre le temía?, porque cuando habló de él era evidente que no eran amigos y que había algo más.

Ambos se despidieron de Bella con un cálido beso y un abrazo, se murmuraron cosas al oído. Bella se veía radiante, ya que el reencuentro con su familia era algo que ella no esperaba. Se despidieron de manera cortés de los Whitlock y de mí. Como un imán me acerqué a Bella y la rodeé con mis brazos desde su espalda y regaba pequeños besos en su cuello y mejillas. Tenía que hablar con ella.

—¿Podemos dar un paseó? —Susurré mientras los autos se perdían en la distancia.

—Sí, sólo voy por una chaqueta —Dijo rápido.

—Te espero aquí —Aseguré, la vi entrar a la casa, y pude ver como se enfrentaba a Jasper, quién la miraba con tristeza. Ella intentó acercarse pero él no se lo permitió, intercambiaron un par de palabras y ella siguió su camino. Cerré los ojos y me giré dándole la espalda a la casa.

Algo había pasado entre ellos, estaba seguro, ¿Pero cómo exigirle a Bella que me dijera que ocurrió si yo no estaba siendo sincero? Me sentía exhausto, no quería mentir más, quería contarle lo que tanto me estaba ahogando y que no me permitía ser totalmente feliz con ella por el miedo de que se dé cuenta de toda la inmundicia que me rodea.

Al escuchar que se acercaba me giré, para esperarla con los brazos abiertos, su mirada se veía triste pese a que sonreía. Se aferró a mí por unos momentos donde disfrute de su cercanía, empezamos a andar por el camino abrazados, posé mi brazo en sus hombros y ella posicionó su brazo en mi cintura, todo estaba hundido en un silencio cómodo, la noche estaba cálida y serena. Estaba decidido a decirle todo. Aunque me costara perderla.

—Jamás imaginé que encontraría a una persona cómo tú en mi camino—Comencé —Siempre que te veo mi corazón late como desbocado y se quiere salir de mi pecho —Suspiré —No sé cómo explicar el hecho de que por alguna razón inexplicable, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado —No era una pedida de matrimonio oficial pero al menos quería que ella supiera cuanto la amaba y que daría mi vida por ella.

—Sé que es muy pronto para hablar de ello pero me encantaría que así fueran las cosas —Detuve nuestro andar y me puse frente a ella.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan —Besé su frente. Hablé con el corazón en la mano, su semblante había cambiado, su mirada ya no era triste, ahora se veía ilusionada, enamorada. Y en verdad esperaba que fuera de mí. Es hora de la verdad Edward-pensé.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber —Empecé a ponerme nervioso, su mirada curiosa intentaba descubrir que era lo que quería decir. Me aleje de ella al ver su semblante preocupado —Es algo complicado pero…. Aún no tengo el valor de hablar de ello —Le di la espalda como un cobarde, no quería perderla, no podía… tenía que seguir con el plan. Se fue acercando lentamente.

—Y por ello no me siento digno de estar contigo —Me sentía atrapado, no sabía que decir, hablaba con una voz que no era la mía. Me rodeó poniéndose frente a mí.

—No digas eso, por favor…—Soltó asustada —Cualquier cosa que sea lo resolveremos juntos, y cuando estés preparado me dirás que ocurre —Como un cobarde me solté a llorar, ella no merecía que le ocultara nada. Me aferré a ella como si la vida misma se me fuera. Ella con cariño y paciencia me consoló.

—Lo siento, pero no sé qué haría sin ti —Hablé con amor, era lo único que podía ofrecerle ya que no podía ser ciento por ciento sincero. Ella se paró de puntitas y besó mis labios.

—Te amo —Murmuró en el momento que tomó mi cara entre sus manos —Por tu cara me doy cuenta que es algo delicado, y sé que tú jamás me expondrías a ningún peligro —Reaccioné de inmediato negando, jamás lo haría.

—Antes de herirte de alguna forma yo mismo me quitaría la vida —Espeté serio. Ella sonrió.

—No digas eso, amor, cuando se llegue el momento ahí estaré para ti —Eso hizo que sintiera un poco mejor, al menos tenía la seguridad de que al final si todo se complicaba podría hablar con ella y explicarle como sucedió todo, que la amaba a ella y que jamás podría amar a nadie más.

Una chispa de esperanza brotó en mí, y me dio fuerza para enfrentar la batalla que fuera, con su amor y comprensión vencería sin duda a quien fuera, lucharía con uñas y dientes por estar a su lado, por ser merecedor de su amor...

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Espero les haya gustado, bueno estamos en un capítulo decisivo-por decirlo así-jaja en el próximo capítulo se verá que hizo el abuelo de Edward para obligarlo a cumplir su capricho =) y bueno… el papá de Edward es una pieza importante en todo esto =D _

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen…_

_Alice gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos, tqm, Criss vuelve, te extraño! Aquí esta uno nuevo Rox, Tia! Te adoro! _

_**Adri:**__ En verdad lo siento mucho pero… no puedo decirte quién es el extraño =) pero pronto, más pronto de lo que te imaginas lo sabrás. Un beso, nos estamos leyendo bye… Gracias por ser tan linda ;) _

_**Jj Vulturi:**__ Estamos en contacto, un beso…_

_¿Merezco Riview?_

_Besos_

_**Chapis…**_


	29. Desenlace Inevitable

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 28. DESENLACE INEVITABLE **_

**_…._**

El tiempo transcurrió inexorablemente de manera rápida, era el cumpleaños de Bella y todo estaba listo para pasar un fin de semana romántico a su lado. Llegué puntual a su casa, Evelyn me recibió cortés como siempre. La esperé por unos cuantos minutos, que a mi parecer fueron eternos. Jasper bajó unos minutos antes con el semblante bastante decaído, traía los ojos rojos y apenas me vio su mirada se tornó oscura, definitivamente no era su persona favorita en esos momentos. Pero pesé a todo fue cortés y me saludó. Salió intercambiando unas cuantas palabras que no alcance a escuchar. Evelyn se disculpó con la mirada y sonrió ligeramente.

Minutos después Bella descendió por las escaleras y se veía magnifica, con ese vestido negro ajustado, que lejos de ser vulgar, era sexy y de buen gusto. Se veía como una Diosa. No pude evitar sonreír por lo hermosa que se veía. Me acerqué a ella lo más que pude y le entregué el ramo con tulipanes, besé sus labios castamente ya que Evelyn y John estaban ahí. Bella se percibía triste, inquieta, y sabía muy bien por quién era; _Jasper_... al que con la miraba buscaba. Traté de alejar cualquier rastro de celos y sospecha de mi sistema, ella no me engañaría con él, estaba seguro. O al menos eso quería creer.

Por supuesto Jasper no se fue con nosotros, según Evelyn se adelanto, Bella se tensó en el acto y se puso ligeramente triste. El camino al restaurante se podría decir que fue en silencio, cruce palabra con John un poco y Evelyn intervino también. Bella en cambio guardo silencio, y eso me hizo replantearme un poco las cosas. Sin duda ella sentía algo por Jasper, algo que se rehusaba a aceptar, con el temor latente en mi pecho, empecé a callar todos esos sentimientos de dolor que se quería alojar en mi pecho. Confiaba en ella, era lo único que me quedaba.

Bella salio de su estupor y empezó a observar la zona, y pude ver reconocimiento en su mirada. No sabía que había pasado con su vida, pero Bella conocía la zona. Su abuelo nos esperaba en la entrada del restaurante que era tal cual como Bella lo había pedido, nada ostentoso y un poco alejado de esa zona tan concurrida. Al llegar el personal del valet parking ayudó a Bella y a Evelyn a bajar. Su abuelo caminó hasta su encuentro sonriente mientras la felicitaba con un cálido abrazo. De no sé donde salió su hermano Emmett que la alzó en el aire felicitándola estruendosamente causando que varios curiosos los observaran. El abuelo le llamó la atención para que bajara a su hermana, el algo renuente la soltó dejándola que pisara tierra firme.

Pero el momento incómodo llegó cuando Emmanuel preguntó por Jasper, Evelyn salió en su rescate asintiendo solamente, entonces centro su atención en mí.

—Hola Edward —Saludó relajado.

—Señor Swan —Me incliné respetuosamente.

—Por favor llámame Emmanuel —Pidió. Entonces me percate de la mirada del señor Swan clavada en mí, y si parte de mis sospechas eran ciertas, había retomado el contacto con mi abuelo. Asentí ligeramente.

—Entremos entonces, una rica cena nos espera —Dijo por fin retirando la mirada. El lugar era agradable y estaba solo. Al parecer el abuelo de Bella lo rentó para la ocasión. Sobre la mesa depositaron varias botellas con Champagne de la mejor calidad, sirviendo copas a los presentes. No tenía idea de cuantas personas irían pero hasta que no estuvieran ahí, no podíamos empezar con la cena para irnos lo más rápido posible.

Bella estuvo indagando con su hermano si traería a alguien ya que al parecer sobraba un lugar en la mesa, su hermano la sorprendió al decirle que había terminado con su novia. Su abuelo intentó hablar con él para saber la razón pero Emmett aligeró el momento al no darle importancia y dando por terminada la conversación recordando que era el cumpleaños de su hermana.

Minutos después llego Alice con Demetri, mi hermano me saludo como siempre sonriente y relajado Alice sólo se limito a decirme un escueto _hola…_ estaba tan acostumbrado a su indiferencia que ya no dolió tanto. Demetri se sentó a mi lado, gracias a Dios mantuvo a Alice en la distancia. Los siguientes en llegar fueron Carlisle y Esme, quienes saludaron amorosos a Bella. Los minutos seguían pasando y el ambiente se tornó tranquilo. Alice, aunque no me hablaba tampoco hizo evidente su desagrado ante la cercanía de Bella conmigo. Y pues Carlisle también se comporto, después de todo era el cumpleaños de Bella y no tenían derecho de arruinar su festejo.

El hermano de Bella estaba como desesperado porque empezaran a servir la cena, pero Bella le hizo saber que sin Jasper, no servirían nada. Se escuchó el tintineo de la campana una vez más, entonces entró el rubio por el que mi novia esperaba y no venía solo. Y a diferencia de cómo lo vi hacia unas horas se veía tranquilo y relajado, sonriendo. Iba tomado de la mano de la chica con la que llegó. Pude ver el semblante de Bella sorprendido y un poco ¿Triste? Pero bueno, era de esperarse que reaccionara así ¿No?

Y si era lo que yo creía le rogaba a Dios que así fuera, que él se olvidara de Bella y empezara a andar con esa muchacha, que se notaba que lo quería o al menos le gustaba. La mujer que resulto llamarse Christine se acercó a Bella para felicitarla y darle un pequeño presente. Fue entonces cuando noté que Bella llevaba un anillo que hacía juego con su juego de gargantillas, aretes y pulsera que le dio su hermano. Y no tenía que ser tonto para saber quién se lo dio.

Para mi sorpresa Jasper en ningún momento cruzó mirada con Bella y eso hasta cierto punto me gusto, en realidad, estaba intentando las cosas con Christine. Bella se veía algo triste por ello, aunque sonreía, estaba seguro que el distanciamiento con su amigo le dolía. Poco a poco la tensión del momento se fue disipando, Evelyn no dejaba de ver a Jasper y Bella, su preocupación era evidente, hasta que Bella la tranquilizó.

El abuelo de Bella dijo unas palabras y propuso un brindis en nombre de la festejada. E hizo mención de su nieto Ethan, quién recordó con pesar que él ya no estaba con ellos y que al igual que Bella cumpliría años. Todo se tornó triste, melancólico, se notaba el dolor en la mirada de Bella. Le pidió se acercara a él, entonces le entregó su regalo, el restaurante en el que estábamos celebrando era suyo. Algunos se sorprendieron ante semejante regalo, entre ellos yo. Bella empezó a llorar e intentó rechazar el regalo pero Emmanuel no se lo permitió y la alentó a que se encargara de todo ya que su nueva vida empezaba.

El ambiente se transformó de repente después de aquello, todos trataron de borrar la sombra de la tristeza en los presentes, estaba seguro que en su mayoría no sabían que ocurrió con el hermano de Bella pero aún así trataron de aligerar el ambiente. Un rato después mis tíos, mi prima y mi mejor amigo se fueron. Y gracias a Dios no intentaron decirle nada a Bella, ni a mí.

Noté como Jasper se levantaba y disimuladamente se acercaba a Bella y le susurraba algo al oído, no reaccioné como otras veces, ellos necesitaban hablar, tal vez las cosas ya estaban claras, le di su espacio y le hice saber que la amaba. Me quede conversando con Emmanuel quién cada vez me ponía más nervioso con sus preguntas.

—¿Cómo va la clínica, Edward? —El abuelo de Bella no era tonto.

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe —Sonreí.

—Anthony, puede ser un enemigo muy letal, lo sabes ¿Verdad? —Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Enfrenté su mirada alarmado.

—Lo sé, y pienso correr el riesgo —Sonrió con suficiencia —No quiero que lastimes a mí nieta —Soltó mordaz —Por tú nerviosismo puedo notar que ella no sabe nada sobre los deseos de tu abuelo —Tragué en seco.

—No, y si no se lo he dicho es porque Carlisle me pidió que por el momento no abordara el tema con ella —Objeté —Ahora que Bella salió pienso hablar con ella, tengo ciertos temas que tratar con mi abuelo y mi madre —Suspiré —No quiero que interfieran en mi relación —Inquirí —Debe de saber que mi situación es difícil pero pienso pelear por estar con Bella, la amo y no podría estar lejos de ella —Aseguré.

—Sabes que ella no esta sola ¿Verdad? —Dijo serio —Y que habemos "muchos" que la amamos —Cuando dijo eso dirigió su mirada hacia Jasper. El mensaje era claro —Sí no te crees capaz de hacerla feliz, y que todo se complicará, mejor déjala libre, que haga vida con otra persona —Sus palabras me dolieron pero mi postura era la misma, estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo por ella y no la dejaría en los brazos de ningún otro.

—Tengo bastante claro que no esta sola y que podría hacer vida en compañía de otra persona, pero entre mis planes no esta el dejarla y hacer lo que mi abuelo quiere —Aseguré. La plática se vio interrumpida ante la llegada de Bella y Jasper que se veían tranquilos.

Antes de que la velada terminara Bella nos hizo participes de sus planes y lo que planeaba para la apertura de "Black and White". Los Whitlock y Christine se encargarían de levantar el lugar para que fuera todo un éxito. Me sentí orgulloso de Bella ya qué estaba viendo otra faceta de ella que para nada me sorprendió que me gustara. Ella era perfecta.

El nerviosismo reinaba el lugar, era como si fuera nuestra primera vez, en algún momento de mi vida tuve una vida sexual activa, creo que como cualquier hombre pero había momentos en que no había ningún tipo de sentimiento hacía la otra persona. Pero con Bella era diferente, las cosas eran tan singulares entre nosotros que me sentía nervioso ante la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar ese fin de semana.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa, Bella se veía maravillosa con su mirada perspicaz recorriendo el lugar de palmo a palmo, se veía hermosa. Cuando vio como estaba decorada la recámara y el pasillo que nos conducía a la misma se quedo pasmada, ella no merecía menos. Brindamos por su cumpleaños, por nosotros y muy dentro de mí guarde ese momento con fuego en mi memoria quería recordar con detalle aquella primera vez en que nos convertiríamos en uno.

La invité a que nos diéramos un baño en el Jacuzzi para relajarnos, y así poder empezar la velada. Le di su espacio para que se preparara. Tras cambiarme de manera rápida, me coloqué a los pies de la cama con toalla en mano para esperarla. Muchas cosas vinieron a mi mente en ese momento, el abuelo de Bella tenía razón, tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle todo, pero… ¿Cómo? Bella era inteligente, y no se compraría el discurso de te amo y por eso te oculte tal información. Obvio que esa era la verdad pero, en realidad ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? Yo no sabía mucho de su pasado, tenía una idea que no era muy clara, mi padre estaba investigando todo lo posible sobre Victoria y su familia pero aún no encontraba nada y eso me tenía nervioso.

El leve sonido de la puerta del baño siendo abierta me sacó de mis cavilaciones, ante mí estaba Bella en su máxima expresión, tranquila, serena, hermosa, y especial. Su mirada cristalina me nublo la visión, era un poema para todos mis sentidos, para mi corazón, para mi razón y más allá de todos mis temores, juré que no me alejaría de ella, a menos que Bella así lo deseara. Y aunque había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera así, no me rendiría.

Con paso lento y seductor nos dirigimos hacía la planta baja donde estaba el jacuzzi, y ahí empezó todo, los besos, las caricias, el contacto de nuestros sexos fue más que excitante, el sentirla entre mis brazos. Ver su belleza, su entrega, el rubor en sus mejillas conforme los ánimos subían cada vez más. Era lo correcto, valía la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo, incluso ocultarle esa parte de mi vida que no me hacía sentir orgulloso. Tras ese breve pero estimulante momento nos fuimos a la recámara, la alcé al estilo novia para emprender el camino, en ningún momento deje de apreciar su cara, de sentir su cuerpo.

La recosté delicadamente sobre la cama y sin ningún pudor la observe, cada detalle, cada gesto, cada actitud, jamás olvidaría su mirada dulce pero a la vez excitada por la pasión del momento. E hice que ella sintiera cuanto la amaba, la deseaba y la necesitaba.

—Te amo—Besé su cuello cerca de su mandíbula —Más que todo lo que en el planeta se mueve—Regresé a besar la misma zona —Habla—Aventurándome un poco succioné débilmente su cuello —Camina —Volví a besarla —O respira —Recorrí con mi lengua su cuello levemente. Alcé la mirada, que reflejaba el brillo en la suya, sentí como se estremecía entre mis brazos y dije:

—Eres la mujer de mi vida, Isabella—Empezó a llorar un poco y por una extraña razón me sentí feliz por que por primera vez ella lloraba de felicidad y no por todo aquello por lo que paso. Con mis besos limpié todas y cada una de esas lágrimas.

Entre nosotros empezó una danza sin igual, de entrega mutua donde por primera vez hacíamos el amor, fuimos cayendo lentamente en un abismo de placer, de amor… recorrí toda su anatomía con las manos, sintiendo su roce, su contacto, sus caricias. Me sentía embriagado por todas las sensaciones que ella despertaba en mí. Antes de que fuéramos uno alcé mi mirada, quería ver su cara cuando entrara en ella.

—Te amo—Sentí su calido centro en mi punta y empecé a deslizarme lentamente —Yo también te amo —El sentirla tan cálida, tan estrella, me hizo sentir una revolución en mis entrañas. Empecé a embestirla lenta y tortuosamente, sin perder el ritmo, concentrado en sus ojos, en su cara. Me rodeó con sus piernas en un intento de tener mayor contacto. Cada vez me sentía más caliente, el sentirla era… lo mejor. No faltaba mucho para que terminara y por la expresión de Bella ella tampoco. Deseaba que llegáramos juntos al clímax. Aumenté el ritmo de mis embestidas al mismo tiempo que ella empezaba a mover un poco más sus caderas, no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos por unos segundos para disfrutar del orgasmo que empezaba a invadirme, y como las paredes de Bella se empezaban a contraer. Llegamos al final gritando nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo. Caí rendido en sus brazos, ella me acunó amorosa, me resistía a salir de ella. Sin perder la unión de nuestros cuerpos me apoyé en mis brazos a sus costados y tomé su cara entre mis manos.

—Te amo—Besé sus labios hinchados —Eres perfecta, una Diosa —Susurré con amor.

—Gracias —Entre tantas cosas que pudo haber dicho, fue gracias… lo que salió de sus labios, el tenía que agradecer era yo…

—¿Por qué?—Pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

—Por hacerme sentir tan amada y querida —Bella empezó a acariciar mi rostro. Ante su caricia cerré los ojos —Por no ser egoísta y pensar primero en mí antes que en ti —Lentamente abrí los ojos y sonreí, antes de pensar en mí siempre pensaba en ella.

Después de tan mágico momento la invité a tomar una ducha conmigo, una vez más bajo el chorro de agua hicimos el amor, de manera lenta pero a la vez excitante ya empezábamos a conocernos más. Tras secarnos el uno al otro nos dirigimos a la cama, extendí las sábanas para permitirle entrar nos acurrucamos el uno frente al otro, hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, sentí como ella poco a poco se relajaba en mis brazos, pero sin permitir que nos separáramos ni un centímetro, hundió su cara en mi cuello. Sin conciliar el sueño nos mantuvimos unidos en esa posición gran parte de la noche, en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando del calor del otro. Y así desnudos prendidos el uno del otro nos empezó a invadir inevitablemente el sueño.

Le susurré palabras de amor que la fueron arrullando lentamente, antes de que cayera profundamente dormida susurró un _te amo _que me hizo sonreír como un tonto.

_Te amo…_ dije de vuelta antes de que la inconciencia y mis temores invadieran mi mente…

_**oOoOo**_

El despertar a lado de Bella fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, abrazados, y desnudos, era… lo mejor. La desperté lentamente, recorriendo su espina dorsal con la yema de mis dedos. Cuando abrió sus ojos aún adormilados al reconocerme sonrió. Se veía exquisita. Juntos emprendimos la tarea de asearnos, frente al espejo la despojé de la sábana que cubría su magnífico cuerpo, nos veíamos radiantes pese a nuestro aspecto matutino. Yo estaba más que excitado con el sólo hecho de verla, pero Bella aún no estaba preparada para hacer el amor de nuevo.

Bella propuso que fuéramos a la playa a disfrutar del sol, después de un desayuno ligero, nos fuimos a la playa.

—Eres tan hermosa —Susurré, acariciando su mejilla. Bella cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué me amas? —Murmuró, permaneció con los ojos cerrados esperando mi respuesta, pero vamos, la amaba y punto.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?—Bella abrió los ojos y me miró extrañada. Decidí ser sincero.

—¿Sabes? Toda mi vida se ha regido por las apariencias y el siempre hacer lo que mi familia quiere, en específico mi abuelo paterno y mi madre—No podía enfrentar su mirada en esos momentos. Si la miraba sería capaz de contarle todo. Y aún no era tiempo.

—Entonces; un día de repente apareces en mi vida, visito a Carlisle y veo a la mujer de mis sueños. Sé que es tonto pero tú no eras una más, te veías tan diferente a muchas otras…—Grave con detalle su rostro en mi memoria.

Le conté sobre mi hermana Lilian, su historia de amor con Félix y lo hermosa que era la pequeña Lissy; mi sobrina. Y con dolor recordé como la habían dado por muerta mi abuelo y mi madre. Afortunadamente mi padre jamás se ha regido por esas cosas, y él quiere a sus hijos por lo que son, no por lo qué pueda obtener gracias a ellos. Por fortuna contaba con su apoyo en estos momentos.

—Así que si ella luchó por su felicidad, ¿Por qué no luchar yo por la mía?—Posé mi mano en su mejilla.

—Quiero que conozcas a mis padres—Solté de repente. Ya era hora de que luche de frente contra mi madre. Bella sonrió.

—¿En verdad quieres que los conozca?—Bella no creía del todo en mis intenciones pero ya era hora de comportarme como el hombre que era —Eso deseo —Aseguré —También a mi abuelo, pero eso será un poco más adelante —Él sin duda era una piedra enorme en nuestra relación pero quería que él la conociera, que se diera cuenta cuanto la amaba y que ella sí era la mujer que yo deseaba tener a mi lado.

—¿Él qué es para ti, Edward? —¿Cómo describirlo? Tenía su lado bueno pero… últimamente estaba demostrando ser manipulador. Le hablé de mi relación con él, de lo que fue en vida cuando aún era un niño, sin contar con mi padre buscaba refugiarme en él, y ahora eso mismo lo hace pensar que tiene derecho sobre mi persona y mis sentimientos. ¿Le debía mucho? Sí, pero no dejaría que me arruinara la existencia por un capricho. Deseaba estar con ella, hacerle el amor, pero no fue posible y tuve que respetar sus deseos, ella estaba ante cualquier necesidad que yo tuviera. Nadamos un poco, entre, besos y caricias. Disfrutando tan solo del momento. Cuando regresamos a la casa para recoger nuestras cosas platicamos sobre nuestras primeras impresiones cuando nos conocimos, todo o casi todo lo que me gusto de ella. De camino a su casa, le pregunté sus planes sobre qué haría al día siguiente, y sus planes eran salir con Jasper a ver institutos y universidades. Me alegró por extraño que pareciera, ahora que él estaba con otra persona no se me hacía tan desagradable la idea de que salieran juntos, además que ella no estaría sola. Últimamente me estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico.

Tras tener peculiar plática me pidió que la llevara al restaurante que le acababa de regalar su abuelo antes de llegar a casa, su semblante se veía tenso, preocupado, algo inusual en ella, ya que esa mañana estaba radiante. Entramos al restaurante inspeccionando cada rincón, ella estaba pensativa, sin duda quería hablar de algo importante. Así que me aventuré a pedirle que diéramos un paseo, tal vez podríamos aclarar nuestras ideas en el trayecto. Además que vi un lugar idóneo para ambos, el cual nos traería recuerdos. Ella accedió sin oponer resistencia. Al reconocer el lugar su ánimo mejoró, fue imposible no recordar con detalle ese día me perdí en los recuerdos. Ella me abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Qué pasa amor?—Tenía que saber que la atormentaba en esos momentos.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que no quieres volver a casa pronto?—Empecé a tratar de adivinar que le ocurría.

—Sí, hay algo que tienes que saber—Bella se veía nerviosa.

—Tan sólo dilo —Le di confianza para que hablara.

—Días antes de mi cumpleaños, besé a Jasper —Soltó como si hablara del clima en la ciudad —Y con besarlo no me refiero a que le di el beso en la mejilla —Enfrenté su mirada. Me sentía herido, traicionado. Mi peor temor se estaba volviendo realidad.

—¿Y…qué pasó? —Murmuré tras suspirar, bajé la mirada y me dirigí al roble con las manos en los bolsillos, dándole la espalda. Necesitaba pensar, ver que haría y si la veía no podría razonar con coherencia, su mirada me nublaría la razón.

—Pues de alguna manera, quería estar segura de esto, estaba confundida y yo…—Sonreí ¿Creía que era tonto?

—Sabes, siempre vi a Jasper como rival….Uno muy fuerte—Traté de hablar con un tono de voz neutro, sin reflejar mi dolor.

—¿Quién mejor que él para estar contigo —Muchas veces lo pensé. Que no me aceptaría porque lo elegiría a él.

—Cuando te vi con él aquella vez en la fiesta de despedida, creí que podría morir de celos —No podía enfrentar su mirada —Pero conforme lo fui conociendo me di cuenta que él era perfecto para ti —Me giré para verla, se veía turbada por todo lo que le decía, sonreí con tristeza.

—Pero…—Intentó hablar pero no se lo permití.

—Déjame terminar amor —Suspiré —Te respetaba, pensaba en ti, te trataba como a la niña de sus ojos, era agradable, jamás fue grosero conmigo y entonces supe que esa era la gran diferencia entre él y yo. Mientras yo te alejaba con mis tonterías él te dejaba ser libre. Dejaba que tú tomaras la decisión y así fue y lo ha respetado —Si ella estaba dispuesta a terminar conmigo, lo aceptaría —Y yo…Simplemente —Me sentía estúpido por lo que iba a hacer pero… Emmanuel tenía razón… tenía que dejarla ser libre a lado de otro.

—He cometido muchos errores, te herí sin razón alguna aquella noche, no tenía derecho de hacerlo, y aún así lo hice —Dije con tristeza —Pero… ¿Cómo podía perderte sin siquiera poder demostrar cuanto te amaba?—Recordé cada uno de nuestros momentos.

—Fui: tonto, posesivo y cobarde por temor a perderte —Guardé silencio —No intento justificarme ni mucho menos, admito que me duele escuchar que lo besaste —Suspiré.

Mas sin embargo no tenía cara para reclamarle nada, ella tenía derecho a aclarar sus sentimientos. Quise saber que había sentido pero no contestó, ella lo quería y tal vez no era conciente de ello, a qué grado llegaba ese amor, le pregunté que hacia conmigo, que no era más que un cobarde que no enfrentaba sus problemas como debía y que no era sincero con algunos aspectos de mi vida, y que lloraba como un niño por temor a perderla. Ella obviamente se indigno, y me hizo saber que se entregó a mí en cuerpo y alma, entonces desistí, que caso tenía seguir con una discusión sobre ello. Le hice saber lo que sería para mí perderla, que ella era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, que renunciaría a todo por ella. Ella había sido sincera, era hora de que yo lo fuera, aún tenía asuntos que arreglar antes de contarle a ella que ocurría con mi vida y todo fuera más formal entre nosotros, lo prometí con el corazón en la mano.

—_Y ahí estaré yo para escucharte y apoyarte _—Susurró. Permanecimos abrazados un rato.

Nos sentamos a las faldas del árbol absortos en nuestros pensamientos, disfrutando de nuestra cercanía. No faltaba mucho para que Bella lo supiera todo, la cena con mis padres sería sólo un preámbulo, todo se descubriría y entonces iba a empezar la misma pelea. Sólo esperaba que ella confiara en mí y en verdad me apoyara y escuchara.

Partimos a su casa un poco más relajados entre bromas y risas, traté de evitar tocar el tema de Jasper por mi salud mental, me invitó a su casa y sin dudarlo acepté, no quería estar separado de ella. Y nos encontramos con que ahí estaban Christine y Jasper viendo una película, se veían tranquilos y felices uno junto al otro. Tal vez el no olvidaría a Bella tan fácil pero al menos desistiría de pretenderla.

Bella decidió que quería ver la película con ellos así eso hicimos el resto de la tarde, los invité a pasar un fin de semana con nosotros en la casa de playa, Jasper aceptó de alguna manera e invitó a Christine. Y aunque era extraño que estuviéramos los cuatro en una sola habitación, no se sentía incómodo e incorrecto. Tal vez las cosas estaban cambiando para todos.

_**oOoOo**_

Después de tan glorioso fin de semana, tenía que armarme de valor para ir a ver a mi madre. Así que aquí estaba entrando a su casa para enfrentarla.

—Hola madre —Elizabeth me veía altiva. Fría e imperturbable. Antes de ir a verla me cerciore que Victoria no estuviera.

—Edward —Se acercó y besó una de mis mejillas.

—¿Qué sorpresa verte por aquí? Creí qué habías olvidado qué tienes una madre —Me contuve de contestarle de manera ruda —Vendría más seguido si Victoria no estuviera todo el tiempo aquí —Solté mordaz.

—Pero no vengo a discutir —Traté de serenarme —Vengo a invitarte a ti y a papá a una cena, quiero que conozcan a alguien muy importante para mí —No tenía tiempo que perder. Victoria no tardaba en llegar como de costumbre. Según las personas del servicio, siempre llegaba a la misma hora, y no faltaba mucho.

—¿De quién se trata? —Preguntó escéptica —De mi novia —Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó alarmada —Debes estar bromeando ¿Verdad? —Sonreí.

—Jamás había sido más sincero en mi vida —Inquirí —Así que te pido te comportes, es dentro de dos semanas —Espeté serio —Mi padre te dirá donde es —Ella aún seguía atónita ante mi noticia. Sin decirle adiós me giré para marcharme cuando me tope con ella. _Victoria… _vestía de manera elegante pero a la vez ¿Vulgar? Llevaba un perfume algo exagerado, su cara sin duda era bella pero con todo el maquillaje que traía encima la hacia ver grotesca.

—Hola querido —Se acercó lentamente e intentó besarme en los labios. Giré la cabeza justo a tiempo y sólo estampó sus labios en mi mejilla, intenté alejarme pero mi madre se acercó e hizo que girara. Enfrenté su mirada furiosa.

—¿Quiero su nombre? —Exigió. Entorné los ojos, no le diría el nombre de Bella en presencia de Victoria —En dos semanas lo sabrás —Sonreí burlón. Mi madre me fulminó con la mirada.

—Con permiso —Sin darles pie a decir algo más salí de la casa. Afuera estaba un tipo, y si mal no recordaba se trataba de James Levinson, me llamó la atención que estuviera ahí. Tenía un aura bastante oscura que alejaba a las personas. Ni siquiera lo saludé, me subí a mi auto y me marché.

Mi padre se molestó un poco ante mi repentino arranque de hacer una cena con Bella, él hubiera preferido conocerla sin la presencia de mi madre, además, que ahora que mi madre sabía de ella todo se complicaría. Y él aún no tenía lo necesario para enfrentar a mi abuelo, le di mi confianza y traté de alejar de mi mente todos mis temores.

_Dos semanas después…._

Estaba nervioso, no sé qué tramaban pero estaría alerta, después de la visita con mi madre todo estuvo mejor de lo que pensé, jamás recibí noticias de mi abuelo. Mi padre me dijo que estuviera alerta, que ellos no sabían cómo se llamaba y eso nos daba ventaja. Ya había tomado la decisión de tomar un año sabático el próximo año, y viajar con Bella. Así que el hospital quedaría a cargo de Demetri, ¿Quién mejor qué él para manejar el hospital y mis consultas?

—_Edward Cullen _—Contesté mi celular sin verificar el número.

—_Hermano, ¿Estás listo? _—Se escuchó la alegre voz de mi amigo al otro lado.

—_Sí, aunque algo nervioso _—Contesté —_Relájate, todo saldrá bien, Elizabeth es difícil pero bueno tiene que aceptar que no es dueña de tu vida _—Demetri hablaba de ella como si no la conociera.

—_Sabes que eso a ella no le importa _—Inquirí —_De hecho voy a de salida, para recoger a Bella _—Murmuré, mientras cruzaba el amplio pasillo que me llevaba al elevador.

—_Entonces, no te entretengo más. Sólo hablaba para desearte suerte, cuídate hermano. Adiós _—Alcancé a darle las gracias y despedirme antes de que colgara.

Todo el camino a casa de Bella iba sumamente nervioso, mi madre no haría nuestra velada agradable pero al menos sabría que por más que hicieran no me doblegaría y haría mi vida por mi cuenta. Tal vez con esto le había declarado la guerra abiertamente pero no me dejaría vencer. Llegué a casa de Bella y me recibió Evelyn como siempre de modo cordial. Esperé con impaciencia que ella bajara.

Como era costumbre la esperé al pie de las escaleras, y cuando la vi me enamoré aún más de ella. Se veía perfecta, con ese vestido como segunda piel, su peinado, ligeramente maquillada, se veía hermosa. No como el esperpento de Victoria que exageraba en su arreglo. El lugar al que iríamos era muy elegante y el favorito de mis padres. Nos alagamos mutuamente. Bella me besó y nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos a los ojos, tras romper el contacto nos despedimos de todos en su casa.

Durante todo el camino Bella estuvo nerviosa, y aunque a mí no se me notaba yo estaba muerto de miedo, pero aún así trate de tranquilizarla. Cuando llegamos al restaurante, Bella se veía tranquila, no se sentía intimidada por el lugar, ya que debía estar acostumbrada por su vida anterior. Pero una sombra de incertidumbre apareció en su semblante. Entonces comprendí todo cuando al entrar al lugar se topó con una conocida, ahora entendía un poco su aversión sobre los lugares públicos, lo menos que deseaba era encontrarse con gente de su pasado, pero ¿Por qué?

Observe detenidamente su interacción, pesé a que era incómodo para Bella, ella en ningún momento fue descortés, tras una breve presentación del marido de Jessica, Bella me presentó ante ellos como su novio, hubiera estado genial que me presentara como su prometido pero creo que para eso faltaba algo de tiempo, aunque si por mi fuera ahora mismo me casaría con ella. Entonces fue cuando llegaron mis padres.

—Edward, cariño —La batalla empezaba ahora, mi madre estaba siendo hipócrita.

—Madre —De la misma forma besé sus mejillas —Padre —Con mi padre fue diferente, ya que él se veía relajado y sincero. Estreché su mano y besé una de sus mejillas. Era hora, acerqué a Bella y la estreché fuertemente de la cintura. Sonreí ampliamente.

—Les presento a mi Bella —Mi madre de manera descortés recorrió a Bella de arriba abajo con la mirada. La molestia empezaba a crecer en mí. Mi padre fue más cortés y la saludó caballerosamente.

—Edward Cullen, mucho gusto querida, mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti —Cuando dijo lo último me volteó a ver sonriendo, era obvio que había hablado con ella. Mi madre se veía furiosa.

—Hola Isabella, soy Elizabeth Cullen —Cuando mi madre se presentó tan sólo extendió su mano. Bella la tomó con reservas.

—Hola, mucho gusto, Edward, me ha hablado mucho de ustedes—Tras la incómoda presentación, Bella le presentó a sus amigos a mis padres, y como la… que mi madre era fue con Jessica cálida y agradable. Mi padre tan sólo me miraba de vez en cuando, alarmado por mi expresión que no era para nada feliz.

Mi madre empezó a atacar a Bella con preguntas absurdas, y haciendo evidente que sabía de quién se trataba, e insinuando cosas, intenté detener su palabrería pero fue imposible me ignoró completamente, mi padre no estaba mejor que yo. Incluso osó con tachar a Bella de mentirosa, como si ella fuera tan correcta. Entonces hizo mención de la clínica Cullen ¿Con quién había hablado? Mi padre se puso alerta a mi lado, mientras ella seguía soltando su veneno, intenté intervenir, pero Bella simplemente no me lo permitió y se defendió, no le tenía miedo a mi madre y eso me gusto. Cualquier otra ya se hubiera puesto a llorar pero Bella no era como las demás. Incluso mencionó a su hermano, y mi madre le hizo saber que sabía de qué hablaba, más Bella no se turbó y mantuvo la mirada fija en ella. Entonces empezó a atacarla con su padre y ahí fue cuando mi padre reaccionó y la detuvo a que siguiera destilando su veneno.

Pero mi madre continúo y lo desafío. Entonces llegué a mi límite cuando hizo abierta su opinión sobre Bella, y queriendo destapar la verdad ante ella. Me levanté furioso, no me importó que todos en el restaurante nos miraran.

—¡Te dije que basta! —Solté fuera de sí —Yo quería que ésta noche fuera especial, que conocieran a la mujer de mi vida, con la cual quiero formar una familia —Suspiré para calmarme un poco.

—Pero con tú actitud lo has arruinado todo —No estaba dispuesto a permanecer ahí como si nada hubiera pasado, y por supuesto mi madre no ofrecería una disculpa. Ayude a Bella a levantarse de su lugar y enfrente a mí madre —Y en cuanto a lo que mi abuelo quiere para mí, no me importa ya te lo dije y se lo he dicho a él —Sonreí con tristeza y enfrente su mirada.

—Lo siento —Articulé con los labios —Gracias por arruinar esta noche madre—Solté aun molesto —Padre, te llamo en estos días —Con el moderé mi tono, teníamos mucho de qué hablar, no era nada bueno que mi madre supiera tanto de la vida de Bella.

—Está bien, e Isabella lo siento mucho, por todo —Dijo mi padre apenado —Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión con más calma —Completó mi padre.

—No se preocupe, me dio gusto conocerlo —En ningún momento volteé a ver a mi madre, Bella sin embargo si, incluso se despidió de ella. La saque del lugar, necesitaba pensar alejarla de ese peligro de una verdad que tal vez le afectaría. Tras recoger nuestros abrigos le propuse dar un paseo. La invite a conocer mi departamento, quería que ella conociera donde vivía. Brindamos un poco, y disfrutamos de la cercanía del otro y le propuse durmiera conmigo, si ella no quería no haríamos nada, pero necesitaba sentirla conmigo a mi lado, afortunadamente aceptó. Y entonces le confesé casi toda la verdad, como mi madre y mi abuelo siempre buscaban controlar mi vida.

—Ahora ellos quieren que haga algo que yo no deseo —Al menos podía darle esto, parte de la verdad.

—Y te juro, por nuestro amor, que no lo haré —La atraje hacia mí y besé su cabeza, aspire su olor.

—Aún no puedo hablarte de ello pero dame tiempo, sé que ya te lo pedí muchas veces, pero la próxima semana me reúno con mi abuelo y lo resolveré, tan sólo dame un mes —Estaba decidido todos mis planes se adelantarían, no podía esperar más a mi padre.

—Un mes, Edward, y si ese mes pasa y aún no estás listo, sabré esperarte —Bella estaba siendo muy comprensiva.

—Gracias —Susurré en su oído. Bella habló a su casa para anunciar que no iría a dormir y aunque deseaba estar con ella y hacer el amor esa noche, todo lo que había pasado hacía unas horas me sobrepasaba. La cargué al estilo novia hasta mi cuarto. Y le di ropa para que durmiera cómoda. La ayudé a subir a mi cama, y se recostó a mi lado. No hicimos el amor, pero si hicimos planes para el futuro. Disfrutamos de nuestra cercanía, de nuestro amor, del calor que irradiaban nuestros cuerpos por estar en contacto. Nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

Después de tan mágica noche, mi madre me habló para que fuera a verla, cuando llegué a su casa furioso aún por lo que había hecho me llevé la sorpresa de que osó preparar una reunión familiar en la que estaban mis tíos y Alice, Demetri estaba bastante incómodo ya que los invitados de honor fueron los Levinson y mi abuelo, no duré mucho en la "reunión" mi padre ni siquiera fue invitado.

Diario hablaba con mi padre y sus avances en la investigación, le hice participe de mi decisión de hablar con Bella, y aunque estaba algo renuente, me apoyo, y dijo que era lo mejor, al menos si todo se descubría, ella estaría preparada.

_Una semana después…_

—Edward, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Mi abuelo estaba en el jardín leyendo el periódico aún era muy temprano pero tenía que hablar con él.

—Tú sabes que me trae aquí —Espeté fastidiado —¿Se trata sobre esa noviecita tuya? —Enfrentó mi mirada, permanecí callado —Pero por favor siéntate, desayuna conmigo —Decía cortés —No gracias, ya desayuné —Permanecí imperturbable en mi lugar.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —Me miró burlón —Que detengas lo que estás haciendo contra el hospital —Inquirí —Mucha gente depende de él y no es justo que tú… —Se levantó de su lugar y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

—¡Lo que no es justo aquí es como me has desafiado tan deliberadamente! Andando con esa muchachita Swan, qué no es más que una… —No lo dejé continuar.

—¡Ella es mejor que tú y que yo! —Aseguré furioso —Y no te permito que digas nada malo sobre ella —Me acerqué hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara.

—La. Amo… ¿Entendiste? —El abrió los ojos sorprendido. Más no dejó de verme con furia.

—El que no ha entendido eres tú, Edward, tarde o temprano harás lo qué te digo, créeme —Sonrió burlón. Me descolocó su comentario pero no me dejé engañar, doblegar.

—¡Te juro, que primero me mato antes de casarme con esa arpía! —No me importaba perderlo como abuelo —Desde ahora, tú y yo no somos nada —Dije fuera de sí. Se levantó de su lugar rojo de lo enojado que estaba.

—Y yo te aseguro que no podrás cumplir tu juramento —Sonrió socarronamente.

Ese día salí furioso de su casa pero a la vez temeroso de lo que él pudiera hacerle a Bella, a esa discusión le siguieron unas tantas más, igual o más intensas. Donde el solo sonreía taimado. Y el resultado era el mismo, salía exhausto y con unas ganas infinitas de ver a Bella. Sólo ella lograba calmarme.

_**oOoOo**_

Por fin había llegado el día de hablar con Bella, aún no sabía cómo empezaría a contarle todo, sentía que el agua me estaba llegando al cuello, en el pasado de Victoria no había nada trascendental. No sabíamos por donde partir, su padre murió cuando ella era joven, pero jamás se vio afectada su economía pesé a que su madre no trabajaba, su hermano era otra incógnita. La única lógica que le encontrábamos a la situación mi padre y yo era el que el abuelo había eliminado cualquier cosa dudosa en su pasado.

Cuando llegué al restaurante de Bella, iba más que nervioso. Ella saldría antes para que pudiéramos irnos a mi departamento donde había preparado una cena especial para los dos, donde sería honesto y le contaría todo. Llevaba rato esperando a que Bella estuviera lista, absorto en todo lo que me estaba pasando

Sentía una presencia a mis espaldas y con horror pude identificar el perfume que llevaba.

—_Victoria_ —Siseé. Cerré los ojos, no podía permitir que Bella la viera. Victoria caminó hasta ponerse frente a mí con una sonrisa irónica en su cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Victoria? —Solté contenido, me levanté de mi lugar e intenté tomarla del brazo. Pero ella estaba renuente a salir.

—Nada cariño, sólo vine por ti; como me lo pediste —Entrecerré los ojos y entonces comprendí todo, mi abuelo y mi madre estaban tras de todo esto.

—Edward —A mis espaldas escuché como Bella susurraba mi nombre y fue cuando mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo por completo. Victoria al verla se sorprendió, cuando me giré pude ver el dolor que todo esto le causaba, yo entre todos, después de jurarle que no la lastimaría era lo primero que hacía.

—¿Qué…Pasa…aquí? —Preguntó insegura y con dolor evidente en su voz.

—Verás mi querida Isabella. Vine por mi prometido —El semblante de Bella se volvió atormentado, herido, quise matar ahí mismo a Victoria, pero me contuve, tenía que hablar con Bella, ahora entendía el juego de Anthony.

—¡Cállate Victoria! —Siseé con rabia —Eso no es cierto amor, no la escuches —Aseguré desesperado, intenté acercarme a ella pero no estuve cerca de estarlo. Christine se puso a su lado, en lo que Jasper llegaba y la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Bella temblaba ligeramente, intenté acercarme nuevamente pero fue imposible. Cuando enfrentó mi mirada era otra, era la misma que conocía hacia algunos meses, pero ahora era peor porque no reflejaba nada, ni siquiera tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Edward?—Cuestionó sin color en su voz.

—Bella no es lo que parece —Rió sin ganas, pero se mantuvo impasible. Entonces irguió sus barreras.

—Te escucho —Dijo mientras se separaba de Jasper. Intenté que habláramos a solas pero era obvio que ella no quería y que Jasper por ningún motivo lo permitiría. Entonces Victoria volvió a intervenir, ellas se conocían, cuando dijo los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, comprendí que ahí estaba lo que tanto mi padre y yo habíamos estado esperando, Bella podría ayudarnos a descubrir que era lo que ocultaba Victoria. Bella al escuchar su voz empezó a temblar nuevamente, intenté intervenir, saber más sobre lo que las unió. Me sorprendió cuando Bella dijo segura que sí pero mantuve la calma no podía sacar conjeturas equivocadas.

Pero Bella no me permitió desenterrar su pasado con Victoria y con voz fría me apuro a hablar.

—Yo te amo Bella —No sabía qué hacer estaba desesperado —Victoria no es mi prometida ella ha mentido —Bella por supuesto no lo creyó.

—Mi abuelo insiste en que me case con ella pero no la amo, ¡Ni siquiera me gusta! ¡Por Dios! Tienes que creerme —Llegué a mi límite y empecé a gritar. Todo me sobrepasaba.

—A la que amo es a ti —Susurré en su oído, tras un descuido la tomé en mis brazos.

—Suéltame —Empezó a luchar por zafarse, no tuve fuerzas de mantenerla entre mis brazos. Como autómatas mis brazos intentaron agarrarla de nuevo. Jasper entró en acción para defenderla, se veía enojado y como no estarlo si por mi Bella lo dejó ¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué yo la hiriera? Pero las cosas no eran así, tenía que convencerla hablar con ella. Y gracias a Dios acepto. Para sorpresa de todos, acepto hablar conmigo a solas. Se giró y abrazó a Jasper, quien tenía la mirada fría.

Mi corazón volvió a la vida, después de ello. Aún tenía una oportunidad, le entregó sus cosas a Jasper, justo antes de salir, Victoria se acercó un poco y susurró:

—_Tú abuelo te manda saludos _—Dijo burlona, giré levemente mi cabeza y la fulminé con la mirada, así que, era verdad, él estaba tras todo esto.

Al salir del restaurante intenté tomarla de la mano pero no me lo permitió, estaba a la defensiva, no sería fácil hablar con ella si estaba tan ofuscada. Me instó a hablar pero ese no era el lugar, teníamos que estar solos. Sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, lo mejor era seguir con el plan y llevarla a mi departamento. Pero ella no quiso ir, en cambio le propuse ir a nuestro parque, era el único lugar en el que podríamos hablar "tranquilos.

A paso lento, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, nos dirigimos al parque en un silencio sepulcral, tenso, lleno de decepción, de temor. Todo se estaba desmoronando frente a mí y no podía evitarlo.

—Te amo—Susurré. Aunque ella ya no lo creía así tenía que decirlo.

—Ya me lo has dicho, y jamás me habían sonado tan huecas y sabido tan amargas —Un dolor punzante, peor al que sentí cuando la herí en su habitación, se plantó en mi pecho. Bella se mantuvo fría, y admiré esa fortaleza en ella.

—Mi abuelo me exige casarme con ella —Me vio con sorpresa, al menos aún causaba esa reacción en ella. ¿Pero qué más quería? Si era un cobarde.

—Quiero estar contigo, Bella, pero me duele fallarle así a mi familia, mi abuelo es como un padre para mi, tú lo sabes, tú sabes lo que significa el querer estar bien con la persona que más quieres en la vida —¿Por qué dije eso? No lo sé… lo único que quería era que ella entendiera en parte porque le oculte la verdad, no quería fallarle a nadie pero a estas alturas lo único que me importaba era su perdón. Ya había renunciado a ellos pero antes tenía que saber que planeaba mi abuelo.

—Así como lo fue Ethan para ti, para mí lo es mi abuelo —Bella se puso furiosa cuando mencioné a su hermano.

—Te lo prohíbo, escúchame muy bien Edward, no vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de mi hermano sin ninguna razón —Exigió.

—Eso era lo que no te animabas a decirme "por lo que luchaste tanto" —Su voz sonó apagada. Pero con su escepticismo me hirió ¿Acaso no le había demostrado ya cuando la amaba? ¿Qué no notó como llegaba de exhausto a su casa cada día por cada pelea? Bella no me perdonaría. Eso era seguro.

—Jamás en lo que te quede de vida, me vuelvas a buscar, Edward, ya han muerto tantas personas para mí, que tú, simplemente eres la guinda del pastel. Uno más a la lista —Cerré los ojos. Todo había terminado, Bella, ya había elegido por los dos.

—Vive tu vida como mejor te plazca, y el día que te decidas a vivir tu vida sin pedir la opinión de nadie o que te ordenen qué hacer, ese día serás feliz —Murmuró con nostalgia. No se trataba de si me ordenaban o no algo, yo sabía que quería de mi vida, pero no podía obligar a Bella a estar conmigo, yo mantendría mi postura. Después de todo terminaría por irme, la única diferencia era que lo haría solo.

—Sólo espero que encuentres en Victoria la mujer que soñaste tener toda la vida, sólo te voy a pedir una cosa —Permanecí en mi lugar. Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos —Ten cuidado con ella y por favor olvídame como yo te olvidaré a ti —Pidió con dolor. Reaccioné, mis sospechas eran ciertas, Victoria era peligrosa.

—¡No! Bella, Amor espera —Detuve su andar, no podía irse, no podía dejarme —Déjame arreglar esto, ten paciencia por favor, ¡Dame tiempo!, ¡Te amo! y no quiero perderte —Ella no me creyó lo vi en su mirada.

—Edward, mírame —Tomó mi cara entre sus frías manos —No podríamos ser felices si tu familia no me acepta —Habló con ternura, pero ¿Qué familia? Los que en verdad me importaban la aceptaban.

—Tú a la larga me culparías por no estar con ellos —Ella no podía creer en verdad eso, yo ya no tenía familia. Salvo mi padre y Esme, los demás no me importaban.

—Shh escúchame, amor, es lo mejor y lo sabes, siempre te amaré Edward Cullen—Nos besamos por última vez, pude sentir su dolor, su desesperación que era una extensión de lo mucho que yo sentía, me aferré a ella con uñas y dientes, no quería dejarla ir, no podía… Nada valía la pena sin ella a mi lado.

—Te amo —Dijimos al mismo tiempo cuando nos separamos.

Se alejo de mí lentamente, me dejé caer contra el árbol, me dolía el alma, el corazón, el cuerpo entero por la infelicidad que me embargaba. Era un muerto en vida, ella no luchó ni siquiera un poco. Me levanté derrotado, esta vez afrontaría todo solo, estuve tentando a llamarle a Demetri pero simplemente no podía. Aún tenía cuentas que ajustar con Anthony, antes de irme a mi departamento y llorar como un miserable, lo iría a enfrentar.

Al llegar a la imponente casa, me dieron el paso de inmediato, por la mirada del portero ya me esperaban. Seguí el camino empedrado hasta la entrada principal. Como aborrecía ese lugar. El carro de mi madre ahí estaba, al igual que el de Victoria.

Entré y la ama de llaves me recibió de forma cariñosa como siempre.

—El señor Cullen lo espera en el jardín —Murmuró apenada. Sin duda sabía por Victoria que había recibido su mensaje.

—Dídima, dígale a mi abuelo que lo espero en su estudio —Dije en tonó amargo. Ella tan sólo asintió y se dirigió al jardín. Me dirigí al estudio de mi abuelo a esperarlo. Empecé a recorrer el lugar absorto en todo lo bueno que viví ahí. Era una lástima que todo hubiera terminado de tal manera.

—Es una lástima que no salieras a festejar conmigo, tú madre y nuestros invitados especiales, tu compromiso formal con Victoria —Me giré y enfrenté su mirada calculadora.

—¿Qué ganas con todo esto? —Hablé sereno —No puedes jugar a ser Dios, Anthony, porque no lo eres… —Solté mordaz. Su mirada se turbó ligeramente.

—Gano la satisfacción de verte con una buena mujer —Solté una carcajada amarga —Victoria, una buena mujer, ¡Claro! —Espeté con ironía —Esa no puede ser una buena mujer, ¡Por Dios!, si está siguiendo tu juego —Sonreí con tristeza.

—Y aunque me causaste un problema con Bella, lo resolveremos y volveremos a estar juntos. Ni tu ni nadie nos separara —Aseguré, pesé a que lo mío con Bella estaba prácticamente terminado.

—Te dije que no cumplirías con tu juramento, mi querido nieto —Sonrío socarronamente —Ahora sí me permites te mostraré porque —Siguió sonriendo mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio —Siéntate —Ordenó. Mas no le hice caso.

—Está bien, como gustes —Sacó una carpeta de su escritorio de caoba, tallado a mano exclusivamente para él —Creíste que me engañarías fácilmente ¿No? —Su tono era calculador —Pues déjame decirte, que no es así —Soltó mordaz.

—Eres tan transparente, Edward, qué era fácil adivinar que tu negativa por casarte con Victoria se debía a alguien más, y vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando descubrí de quién se trataba —Dijo suspicaz.

—Mas te dejé seguir con tu historia de amor —Inquirió burlón —Y sin querer, me serviste a Isabella en bandeja de plata —Agregó mordaz, mis defensas se estaban debilitando pero permanecí en mi lugar.

—Aunque debo admitir que me costó algo de trabajo llegar a ella, pero gracias a ti, mato a dos pájaros de un tiro —Parecía que la sonrisa la tenía tatuada en el rostro.

—No te acerques a ella o lo lamentaras —Siseé. Me acerqué al escritorio y lo golpeé con el puño —Antes de llegar a ella tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver —Aseguré —No te tengo miedo, Anthony —Solté con coraje.

—En esta carpeta —Señaló la carpeta que recién había sacado de su escritorio —Tengo un itinerario completo de la vida diaria de tu novia —Informó serio. Y pude sentir como todos mis músculos se tensaban.

—Tu amor es algo ilógico Edward, estás con una mujer que no conoces, debo de decir que el pasado de tu novia es interesante, y si sale a la luz —Suspiró —No podrá soportarlo, ¿Sabías que su padre y abuelo ocultaron el verdadero móvil de la muerte de su hermano? —El telón de toda esa farsa había caído ante mis ojos, Bella era esa muchacha que llegó con su hermano, hace cuatro años a ese hospital. El que murió tras largas horas de luchar.

—Su hermano fue asesinado ¿Te lo dijo? —Permanecí callado, tan sólo observándolo y sintiendo un odio inmenso por él —En fin, ellos lo sabían y lo ocultaron, pero bueno, no creo que a tu novia le guste saber por los medios de comunicación eso ¿No? —Dijo con inocencia —Un crimen quedo impune, y tu novia se volvió loca… ¿Eso quieres para ti? —Seguía petrificado en mi lugar.

Lo podría creer del padre de Bella que en todo el tiempo que teníamos saliendo jamás la había visitado, incluso ella no quería que él supiera que había salido. No conocía la vida de Bella al ciento por ciento. Pero lo que sí sabía era que si descubría que su abuelo contribuyó en parte a que no se detuviera a los culpables de la muerte de su hermano. No se lo perdonaría. Aunque yo no lo creía capaz de ello, Anthony lo haría creíble.

—Déjala en paz —Amenacé. Abrió la carpeta y me mostró fotos en las que Bella y yo estábamos juntos, me sentí asqueado. Momentos tan lindos de Bella y yo juntos, estaban plasmados en fotografías que serían utilizadas para chantajearme. Incluso había fotos de Bella cuando iba sola por la calle.

—Dame eso —Arrebaté la carpeta de sus manos y empecé a romper una a una las fotos. Fuera de sí —Rómpelas, no importa tengo copias —Inquirió serio.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dije derrotado. Él sonrió en señal de triunfo.

—Por cuestiones personales y de negocios, es de suma importancia que te cases con Victoria —Hablaba con propiedad como si estuviera por cerrar un negocio —Tu libertad, por la vida y salud mental de tu novia —¿La vida de Bella? En verdad dijo eso.

—No te atreverías a hacerle algo ¿Verdad? —Dije con temor —Edward, ¿No qué me conocías muy bien? —Fingió sorprenderse.

—A James, el hermano de Victoria no le costaría trabajo hacerle una visita —Comentó despreocupado. Se me heló la sangre —¿Quién me garantiza que cumplirás con no dañarla? —Intenté retarlo, con la palabra de mi abuelo no se jugaba, cuando el prometía algo lo cumplía, pero a estas alturas no podía confiar en un ser tan despreciable como él.

—Me duele tu desconfianza —Habló con dolor aparente —Pero no importa, tú solo complicaste las cosas, todo hubiera sido tan diferente si tan solo hubieras aceptado tu realidad, yo no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de amenazar a mi nieto preferido —Sonrió —Sí, Edward, aún eres mi preferido. Sé qué al final harás lo correcto ¿Verdad? —Me miró de manera calculadora. Sin duda quería manipularme.

—Una cosa más —Interrumpió mis cavilaciones —Dile a tu padre que no se entrometa, ha sido astuto pero qué no me haga enojar, sino lo lamentara, y lo mismo va para ti, Edward, si tú aceptas esto, no hay marcha atrás —Amenazó. Era una locura lo que iba a hacer, pero aún tenía una esperanza de librarme de todo esto y que Bella no se viera afectada.

—Me casare con Victoria —Espeté derrotado —Haz ganado —Me erguí y enfrenté su mirada.

—Te entrego mi libertad, a cambio de que Bella sea feliz —Guardé silencio ante su regocijo por haber ganado —Pero, eso no quiere decir que haga una vida al lado de Victoria, podré casarme con ella pero jamás la tocaré —Anthony entrecerró los ojos —Eso no es…—Lo interrumpí.

—Te entregué mi libertad; mas no te entregué mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón. Esos aún me pertenecen a mí —Aseguré. Sin esperar respuesta de su parte salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba fuera de sí, por fin mi abuelo me había atrapado, había ganado. Me había alejado de Bella.

Antes de cruzar la puerta de la entrada pude ver la satisfacción en la mirada de mi madre y de Victoria, incluso James estaba ahí, aunque ausente, esta vez no iba pulcramente arreglado, iba desaliñado y tenía un golpe en el rostro.

—Edward, no nos saludas —Dijo mi madre —Tienes que empezar a ser más cortés con tu futura esposa, ¿No crees? —Habló en tono inocente. Sonreí con hipocresía.

—Elizabeth —Mi madre se turbó cuando le hablé por su nombre —Soy tu madre, sabes que aborrezco que no me digas mamá —Sonreí con tristeza.

—Una verdadera madre, no apoyaría lo que han hecho conmigo —Solté mordaz —Así que acostúmbrate a no escuchar salir de mis labios la palabra _mamá_… —Jamás había estado más seguro de mis palabras. Mi decepción era tal que no me dolía en lo más mínimo herirla de esa forma.

—En cuanto a ti, Victoria, no esperes que te trate con amor. Porque no será así, estoy contigo por conveniencia, no por amor. Si eso te prometieron a cambio por casarte conmigo, has perdido —Ella en ningún momento perdió su semblante altivo.

—A mí no me importa tu amor —Aseguró, pero su mirada herida decía otra cosa —Yo gano mucho dinero con todo esto —Sonrió.

—¡Perfecto! Como cualquier prostituta ¿No? —Intentó abofetearme pero detuve su mano antes de que hiciera contacto con mi mejilla —Yo te hubiera dado el doble de lo que mi abuelo te daría, lástima que no me buscaste antes —Siseé. Sin ningún cuidado la aventé ligeramente, ella aún turbada por mis palabras no dijo más.

Salí de esa casa derrotado, sentía que el pecho me ardía necesitaba llorar, desahogarme, pero no ahí enfrente de ellos. Necesitaba el refugio de mi hogar. Y solo necesitaba de una persona para hacerlo, alguien que me comprendería.

—_Bueno _—Al escuchar su voz. Me sentí un poco más aliviado.

—_Papá _—Murmuré abatido.

—_Hijo ¿Qué pasa? _—Preguntó alarmado.

—_Necesitamos hablar, Anthony, ha descubierto todo, y tú y yo tenemos que hablar, es hora de que seas sincero conmigo _—El nudo que tenía en la garganta me hacía sentir morir.

—_Te veo en una hora en tu departamento _—Así terminé de hablar con mi padre, el mejor que nadie conocía a mi abuelo. Y me ayudaría.

Tenía fe en que volvería con Bella. Y cuando eso ocurriera esperaba con incertidumbre que ella aún no encontrará a alguien más en su camino.

La suerte estaba echada, tenía que hablar con ella una última vez, los próximos meses serían difíciles. Aunque no podía decirle nada por su seguridad, ella tenía que saber que la amaba.

—_Dios ayúdame por favor… _—Pedí antes de encender el auto.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Sé que fue enorme, pero espero os haya gustado =) ocurrieron muchas cosas con Edward como ya se pudieron dar cuenta, el próximo capítulo es el último Pov Edward y después viene el capítulo donde se sabrá quién es el extraño =D_

_El próximo capítulo lo tengo digamos a la mitad =S en cuanto lo termine y mi amiga Alice lo revise lo subo (espero no pase de esta semana). _

_Gracias a todas vosotras por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen. _

_**Beakis:**__ ¡Gracias por comentar! Y pues, no será tan grave cuando todo explote, créeme. Y definitivamente no lo merecen. Un besito… _

_**Adri: **__¡Muchisimas Gracias! Qué bueno que te guste =) ya pronto se sabrá, estamos a un capítulo de saberlo =P besos…_

_Gracias Alice por ayudarme tqm, Cariñooo ¡Te extraño! Ok, Rox uno más…_

_Tia! Tú sabes, ¡Te adoro!_

_Ahora sí, ¿Merezco Riview? _

_Un beso… _

_**Chapis…**_


	30. Te Digo Adiós

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 29. TE DIGO ADIÓS**_

**_…._**

No fui consciente de cómo llegué a mi casa pero sí del momento en que llegó mi padre y me estrechó en sus brazos. Todo era confuso, la amenaza de Anthony estaba latente en mi sistema, no podía permitir que le hiciera algo a Bella, si podía impedirlo lo haría, él sin darse cuenta me dio las armas para luchar contra él. Tenía que ser paciente, vigilarlo, bien dicen que es bueno tener a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más.

—Anthony sabe más de Bella de lo que imaginábamos —Ya estando un poco más relajado pude empezar a hablar con coherencia frente a mi padre.

—¿Por qué te dejaste vencer tan fácil? —Preguntó molesto —¿Por qué no te opusiste? —Sonreí con tristeza. Y enfrenté su mirada molesta.

—Porque no podía arriesgarme a que él cumpliera con su amenaza, ¿Me explico? —Le tendí un vaso con brandy —Gracias. Pero de qué sirve todo esto si aún no tenemos nada —Inquirió desconcertado.

—El abuelo de Bella nos ayudara estoy seguro, papá, quiero verificar ciertas cosas con él, datos que me dio Anthony sobre él —Mi padre frunció el seño.

—¿Datos? Edward, Anthony te amenazo con descubrir el pasado de Bella e incluso herirla, ¿Qué datos te pudo haber dado? —Suspiré —Él dijo que su hermano fue asesinado, y tanto Charlie como su abuelo lo ocultaron, yo no creo capaz a Emmanuel de dejar que la muerte de su nieto quede impune, ¿Entiendes? Estoy seguro que él no lo sabe… aún tengo contactos en el Hospital General de California ahí me proporcionaran la información que necesito —Mi padre entrecerró los ojos.

—No te involucres en ello, Edward, Charlie Swan es… —Me levanté de mi lugar y empecé a dar vueltas por toda la sala.

—Es hora de que rompas tú juramento —Musité —Tú le ayudaste a Charlie Swan esa vez ¿No? —Mi padre se tensó en su lugar —Edward, yo… —Lo interrumpí.

—No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero tienes que empezar a hacer lo correcto y decirme todo lo que sabes, por favor… —Casi supliqué —La vida de la mujer que amo y mi felicidad están en juego —Presioné para hacerlo hablar. Me senté de nuevo a su lado.

—Anthony y Emmanuel fueron amigos desde que estaban en la universidad, y al salir continuaron con la amistad, y eso a su vez nos convirtió a Charlie y a mí en mejores amigos, siempre estuvimos juntos —Edward hablaba con nostalgia —Cada uno eligió su camino, él decidió ser economista y yo abogado, y aunque en la universidad nos separamos, la amistad continuo —El tonó sereno de mi padre me hizo poner atención a cada detalle de su pasado.

—Pero algo ocurrió en ese tiempo, él conoció a Reneé y se enamoro perdidamente, yo conocí a tu madre de quién también estaba bastante enamorado —Cerró los ojos —Pero Elizabeth y Reneé no se llevaron bien, así que eso de cierta forma nos distanció, ya que en carácter eran muy parecidas, para ellas lo más importante eran las apariencias y quién tenía más dinero —Abrió los ojos, y una sombra de tristeza estaba ahí.

—Nunca conocí a Reneé al ciento por ciento, pero tenía mucha influencia en Charlie, al año y medio de casados se embarazó, tu madre por esas fechas también resulto embarazada —Sonrió un poco y continúo —La idea de Charlie y mía, era que ustedes al igual que nosotros se convirtieran en mejores amigos, pero… no contábamos con qué esa amistad no se daría gracias a Reneé y Elizabeth… —Habló con dolor.

—La amistad se quebró, y dejamos de vernos algunos años. Meses antes de que cumplieras los seis años Charlie me marcó al despacho, para anunciarme que requería de mis servicios como abogado, ya que se divorciaría de Reneé —Mi padre tenía perdida la mirada en los recuerdos.

—Yo me sorprendí mucho, pero le hice ver que era la mejor decisión que había tomado. Reneé no era buena. Concertamos una cita para dos semanas después, ya que la siguiente semana era el cumpleaños de Emmett y no quería que se arruinara su festejo —Se levantó de su lugar para servirse más brandy.

—Pero él nunca llegó, ni siquiera me marcó para decirme el por qué no iría —Suspiró al sentarse junto a mí —Intenté darle tiempo, pensando que estaría bastante ocupado, preparando todo para la separación con Reneé pero jamás contestó a mis llamadas —Cerró los ojos y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón —Pesé a que vivíamos en la misma ciudad, jamás me lo tope, al parecer se la pasaba viajando. Un año después me encontré con una noticia en una revista donde Charlie Swan llegaba de viaje con su familia, y ahí descubrí que había sido padre por segunda ocasión, esta vez de unos gemelos, Ethan e Isabella… —Giró su cabeza y enfrentó mi mirada desconcertada.

—Sé lo qué piensas, pero… No tengo idea que paso, una y mil veces me he preguntado por qué embarazo a Reneé si se iba a separar de ella, pero no encuentro una respuesta lógica —Musitó.

—Es extraño —Susurré. Mi padre asintió con la cabeza. Guardo silencio un momento y continuo —Quince años después me llama angustiado, llorando, desesperado, parecía otro, como si estuviera roto por dentro. Me pidió que lo ayudara; su hijo pequeño había muerto, no quería que nadie supiera la verdadera razón, lo habían asesinado, pero él no podía hacer nada, sin que se viera afectada su pequeña Isabella y su hijo Emmett —Todo lo que dijo me desconcertó.

—Pero… según Bella su padre nunca los quiso, sólo a Emmett —Susurré —Pues a mí no me pareció que fuera así, cuando lo vi, pude ver su dolor, ojeroso y sin fuerzas por haber perdido al más querido de sus hijos, —Afirmó —Obvio me dijo que amaba a Isabella y a Emmett pero que Ethan era el más parecido a la mujer que tanto había amado —La mirada de mi padre se turbó un poco.

—No supe a que se refirió con eso de la mujer que tanto había amado —Suspiró —Cuando lo cuestione sobre ello no me contestó —Musitó.

—En cambio, me contó a grandes rasgos lo que ocurrió, mas no ahondo mucho en el tema, el necesitaba de un abogado de su entera confianza y con influencias para manejar las cosas a su favor —Afianzó la voz —Le ayude, con la condición de que me hablara de todo lo que había pasado, porque habían asesinado a su hijo, pero se mostró renuente, me dijo que cuando todo terminara, él me contaría que ocurrió —El aire abandono los pulmones de mi padre, recargo sus codos en las rodillas y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Me contó cómo fue su vida después de aquella llamada, destrozado por todo lo que había hecho a sus hijos pequeños. Como se arrepentía de no haber estado con ellos todo el tiempo. Como murió Ethan y porque…—Dijo con dolor en su voz.

—Perdóname, Edward, pero no puedo contarte todo —Me miró con dolor —Yo jamás vi la declaración de Bella de ese día, pero aún tengo muchos contactos en la policía y ellos podrán proporcionarnos esos papeles, les llamare para que me los faciliten, no sé que podamos conseguir con ello pero… al menos las podremos utilizar a nuestro favor —Dijo un poco más repuesto.

—Hablare con Emmanuel, mañana mismo, iré a las oficinas Swan —Justo cuando estaba diciendo eso, el timbre de mi departamento sonó.

—¿Esperabas a alguien? —Negué con la cabeza, nadie sabía que estaba ahí y ya era algo tarde.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Te dije que no la lastimaras! —Emmett arremetió contra mí en cuanto abrí la puerta, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus puños se estampaban una y otra vez contra mi rostro y costillas. Ni siquiera intente defenderme, esos golpes me los merecía.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Defiéndete! ¡¿Qué ni para eso eres bueno? —Espetó furioso. Me tenía contra el piso de espaldas. Vociferando como loco. A lo lejos podía escuchar como mi padre intentaba detenerlo. Como pude me levante.

—Déjalo, papá, Emmett tiene razón —Me limpié la sangre de la comisura de los labios —¿Pero estás loco, Edward? —Gritó mi padre alterado —Te va a matar a golpes —Inquirió mi padre mientras detenía a Emmett por la espalda.

—Es el hermano de Bella —Musité —Y tiene razón en golpearme, por ser un cobarde —Acoté —Suéltalo —Pedí. Todo el cuerpo me dolía. Lentamente mi padre lo soltó esperaba recibir más golpes por parte de Emmett, pero lo que recibí a cambio, fue peor.

—Ella está destrozada, no ha querido salir de su cuarto, el único que esta con ella es Jasper, ni siquiera Evelyn la ha hecho reaccionar, está como muerta, y ¡Es gracias a ti! —Me señaló con su dedo —Si regresa a la clínica será tu culpa Cullen —Afirmó.

Me dejé caer al suelo, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y empecé a sollozar, a golpearme con fuerza la cabeza, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué no fui más valiente? ¿Por qué la herí de tal forma? Me levanté y empecé a romper todo lo que había en mi departamento, cosas sin valor, que no valían nada si ella no estaba conmigo. Maldije una y mil veces, mi situación, mi cobardía, mi estupidez.

Mi padre bastante alarmado intentó detenerme pero fue imposible, Emmett permaneció inmóvil en donde estaba, como un espectador más de mi debilidad, de mi odio, de mi miedo, de mi tristeza… de mi desesperanza. De saber que la mujer que amaba estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

—¡Edward, cálmate! Te vas a lastimar —Gritaba mi padre —¡Emmett ayúdame! ¡No puedo contenerlo, tú eres más fuerte! —Unos fuertes brazos me aprisionaron, pero mi furia e impotencia era tal que me volví a zafar para continuar con mi tarea.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando me detuve mi departamento estaba hecho un desastre, aún sentía la sangre fluir rápidamente por mis venas y como el aire me faltaba, estaba teniendo una crisis de ansiedad, me sentía sofocado, desesperado por salir de mi departamento e ir a buscar a Bella. Emmett ya no estaba, mi padre continuaba parado observándome con el semblante triste. Demetri estaba a su lado, mi buen amigo estaba ahí con la mirada triste, viéndome derrotado.

—Hola —Murmuré —Menudo lío ¿No? —Intenté aligerar el momento.

—Ya lo creo, pero así eres tú, hermano, te gusta llamar la atención —Empezamos a sonreír un poco —No te preguntare cómo estás porque es evidente, pero vamos a revisarte, él tipo que te golpeo sí que debe ser enorme —Empezó a bromear —Te confundió con un saco de boxeo —Intenté sonreír con su comparación pero, no podía ni siquiera hacer eso. Todo me dolía. Pero no tanto como mi corazón y mi alma. Después le aclare que había sido Emmett.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital a sacarte unas placas de las costillas —Empezó a hablar con profesionalismo, mi amigo —No me rompió nada, estoy seguro, no es necesario, lo único que quiero es dormir un poco, darme un baño y estar solo —Me sentía avergonzado.

—No te dejare solo, Edward —Intervino mi padre —Demetri tiene que estar con Alice, pero yo no tengo que ir a ningún lado —Dijo seguro —No pienso a compartir techo con tu madre —Inquirió —Hace muchos años debí de dejar de hacerlo, pero ahora nada me detiene —Aseguró —Incluso debí ponerle un alto con todo esto y no lo hice, estoy en deuda contigo, así que me quedare en la recámara de huéspedes —Ordenó.

—Afortunadamente, no entraste a ninguno de los cuartos a destruirlos —Empecé a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Eres bienvenido en esté departamento, todo el tiempo que quieras, papá, así no me sentiré tan solo en estos momentos —Se acercó a mí y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

Tras una corta plática y una revisión exhaustiva por parte de Demetri para revisar mi condición física se fue, le pedí que no le dijera nada a Alice, ya que no tenía que saber por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Fue una noche difícil, todo el cuerpo me dolía, y los remordimientos no me dejaban en paz. Intenté levantarme en la mañana pero fue prácticamente imposible, los golpes en mi cuerpo me tumbaron en la cama. Como pude me levante para ir al baño, y ahí vi la piltrafa que era, un muerto en vida que tenía miedo de no resolver a tiempo su situación.

Mi padre entró un poco más tarde con mi desayuno y unas aspirinas para el dolor. Le habló a Demetri para que fuera a revisarme antes de ir al hospital. Puse a llenar la tina para que mi cuerpo se relajara un poco, poniéndole un poco de sales. Al introducirme en la tina sentí un gran alivio, con el cuerpo laxó me quede dormido.

—Edward, despierta —Entre mi somnolencia escuche la voz de mi padre —Anthony está al teléfono —Susurró en mi oído —¿Qué quiere? —Espeté fastidiado. Tomé el aparato con trabajo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Anthony? —Dije fastidiado.

—Esta noche será tu cena de compromiso —Habló con malestar. Sonreí ya que no sería posible, dada mi condición.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero estoy indispuesto —Siseé de dolor mientras me acomodaba en la tina —¿Qué te ocurrió? —Iba a colgar pero me contuve.

—Nada que pueda interesarte, estaré unos días en cama —Apreté los dientes para que no saliera ningún grito, ya que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir de la tina, mi padre me estaba ayudando pero aun así dolía.

—Y no quiero recibir visitas de nadie ¿Entendiste? De nadie —Recalqué lo último —Cuando esté bien, te hablare —Colgué la llamada. Mi padre me escrutaba con la mirada.

—¿No crees qué fuiste un poco duro? —Lo miré sorprendido, ¿Mi padre diciéndome eso? —Sé lo merece. Pero él te adora, hijo —Empecé a reír con amargura —Vaya manera de demostrarlo —Inquirí.

Prácticamente me pase todo el día en cama, sólo despertaba para comer e ir al baño, que ambas cosas me hacían sufrir horrores por el esfuerzo. Demetri me hizo otro chequeo en la noche, antes de ir a casa. Y me contó que todos en la familia ya sabían que me casaría con Victoria. Demetri era el único de la familia que sabía la verdad, así que él tan solo estaba de espectador de todo lo que ocurría en la casa del abuelo. Incluso de la cena que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente para festejar, Demetri como mi médico personal dijo que no asistiría ya que me encontraba delicado de salud.

El día que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, Elizabeth vino al departamento. Pero mi padre la corrió sin darle oportunidad a que me viera. Aún necesitaba tiempo. Por todos los medios intenté comunicarme con Bella sin éxito alguno, incluso Evelyn de manera cortés me pidió que no volviera a llamar. Pero yo no me daría por vencido, así paso una semana en la cual no tenía noticias de ella, y me sentía angustiado, algo no estaba bien, yo lo sabía pero no podía hacer más.

Tras un reposo obligatorio cortesía de Emmett, el fin de semana se haría la famosa fiesta de compromiso, mi padre al enterarse me dijo que me acompañaría. Partimos rumbo a la casa de mi abuelo donde solo estaba la familia, una de las tantas condiciones que puse fue que si se hacía esa cena de compromiso solo quería que estuviera la familia, que yo no podía ser hipócrita y actuar ante nadie. Además que mi estado físico era deplorable, aún me dolían las costillas. Y me movía con trabajo. Los moretones en mi cara eran menos visibles, así que no estaba de humor de lidiar con nadie que no fuera mi familia.

Estaba ansioso ya que antes de salir de casa marqué de nuevo al hogar de los Whitlock, y no me habían contestado como tantas otras veces.

—Tranquilo, hijo, nadie tiene que sospechar de su ansiedad por hablar con Bella, porque sabrán que sigues intentándolo —Asentí. Entramos a la mansión Cullen sin hacer evidente ninguna emoción. En la entrada estaban Anthony, Elizabeth y Victoria.

—En el momento que lo desees nos iremos, ¿Entendido? —La percepción que tenía de mi padre estaba cambiando cada día más.

—Edward querido… —Mi madre se acercó a mí para besarme en la mejilla —Elizabeth, Anthony —Saludé con voz tensa. Victoria inmediatamente puso cara de indignación al ver que no la saludaba.

—¿No me saludaras, amor? —Me controle lo más que pude y dije:

—Victoria, disculpa, pero no note que estuvieras aquí —Entrecerró los ojos y se metió a la casa —Deja de ser tan grosero con tu futura esposa, Edward —Me reprendió Elizabeth.

—Mi postura ha sido clara desde un principio, no entiendo por qué quieres que demuestre amor o cortesía por la mujer que me alejo del amor de mi vida —Sin esperar respuesta entramos a la casa mi padre y yo. El ambiente se notaba tenso. Esme era la única que me veía con compasión. La mirada de Carlisle y Alice era de completo ¿Odio? Pero no los culpaba. Ellos jamás creyeron en mí, ni en mi amor por Bella.

—Cariño, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué esos golpes? —Preguntó alarmada Esme cuando me acerqué a saludarla, ya que caminaba algo lento y me sostenía el costado derecho que aún me dolía.

—No te preocupes, le serví de saco de box a alguien —Murmuré para que solo ella pudiera escuchar. Sonrió un poco pero no quedo muy tranquila —Sé que tienes muchas dudas Esme, pero confía en mí por favor… —Supliqué —Tú tan solo deja que las cosas sigan su curso como hasta ahora, ¿De acuerdo? —Me escruto con la mirada, tan solo asintió.

La cena por decir poco fue incómoda, todos hablaban menos yo. El celular que traía en mi bolsillo picaba porque lo sacara y le hablara a Bella. Pero tenía que soportar un poco más.

—Edward, necesito revisarte —Se acercó Demetri a mí. Tan solo asentí. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar.

—¿Creí qué ya me habías dado de alta? —Como médicos sabíamos que no era necesario que me revisara, ya que lo único que tenía era la tristeza que me embargaba.

—Lo sé, pero tenías que salir de ahí —Sonrió y comprendí que él se había dado cuenta de mi ansiedad por hablarle a Bella —Vamos al jardín, tal vez allá puedas hablar con más tranquilidad —Sonreí. Con trabajos llegamos al jardín.

—¿Esto no te causara problemas con Alice? —Lo último que quería es que ellos tuvieran problemas por mi culpa. —Por ella no te preocupes, Alice conoce mi postura en todo esto y sabe que no te abandonare, —Palmeó ligeramente mi hombro.

—Ahora haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo cuidare que nadie se atreva a interrumpirte —Me alejé unos centímetros de Demetri. Necesitaba escuchar la voz de Bella. Con dedos temblorosos marqué el número de teléfono de los Whitlock. Tras un segundo timbrazo, alguien alzo la bocina.

—_Bueno_ —La voz dulce y llena de vida que era de Bella, ahora contesto apagada, triste.

—_¿Bella? _—Estaba ansioso, y algo escéptico de que fuera ella. Pesé a reconocer su voz.

—_Ey _—Contesto con tranquilidad.

—_¡Gracias a Dios eres tú !_—Se quedo callada —_Por favor no cuelgues…_—Pedí suplicante, tenía tantas cosas que decirle —_Necesitamos hablar, por favor…_—Rogué.

—_¿Dónde? Y ¿A qué hora? _—El aire abandono mis pulmones ¿Acaso sería tan fácil? Tuve que hacer uso de todas mis fuerzas y contener mi emoción.

—_¿En verdad? _—Pregunté inseguro. Bella suspiró un poco y agregó.

—_Sí, como te dije dime donde, la hora y ahí estaré _—Nos quedamos callados, tal vez para no romper el momento. —_¿Sigues ahí? _—Preguntó Bella algo ansiosa.

—_Sí, perdón…_—Con algo de pena conteste —_Es solo que…No esperé que aceptaras _—Me sentía feliz, completo. No pude evitar reír un poco. ¿Pero qué lugar elegir? Entonces encontré el lugar perfecto para vernos —_¿Te parece que nos veamos mañana en la playa? _—Esperé ansioso su respuesta, después de todo el que me contestara y aceptara que nos viéramos era un golpe de suerte.

—_¿A qué hora? _—Aceptó. Y eso me dio esperanza tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

—_¿Te va bien a las cuatro de la tarde? _—Aún me sentía en un estupor.

—_Sí, está bien…Adiós Edward _—Me sentí vació cuando tan solo dijo adiós, ¿Pero que esperaba que me dijera, que me amaba? Claro pero tal vez eso jamás lo volvería a escuchar salir de sus labios.

—_Adiós amor, te amo _—Yo jamás me cansaría de decírselo. La amaba y eso, no me detendría a seguir luchando por un futuro a su lado. Tras unos segundos colgó…

Me quedé parado a la orilla de la alberca contemplando el agua limpia y cristalina, el vaivén del agua solía relajarme con solo observarlo. Cerré los ojos y lo único que pude apreciar fue el rostro de Bella, primero feliz, radiante, cuando estaba entre mis brazos y hacíamos el amor. Después su cara de decepción, tristeza y vacío. Sin poder evitarlo derrame unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Estás listo para entrar? —Demetri me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Al no encontrar mi voz para contestar tan solo asentí. Inhalé y exhalé el aire para relajarme. El segundo round empezaba.

Lo que resto de la noche no puse atención a nada de lo que se platicaba, irónicamente todos se veían contentos, felices por mi compromiso, parecían dos bandos: el de los buenos y el de los malos. Victoria intentó flirtear conmigo pero ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, tenía la mirada perdida la mayoría del tiempo. Mi padre en ningún momento me dejo solo, digo, después de todo no podía moverme con plena libertad.

—Edward, quiero hacer una cena ante la sociedad para que se anuncie tu matrimonio con Victoria —Entonces fue cuando puse atención a la plática.

—Si haces eso, no asistiré —Espeté relajado —¿Cómo dices? —Anthony empezaba a molestarse —Lo que escuchaste —Afirmé. Todos estaban al pendiente de nuestra plática.

—Deja de ser tan infantil, Edward, tienes que demostrar ante nuestras amistades el amor que le profesas a Victoria —Sonreí con cinismo.

—No me gusta ser exhibicionista —Ironicé. Anthony me fulminó con la mirada. Caminé unos pasos hasta llegar y susurrar al oído de mi abuelo:

—_La semana pasada te dije que podías tener mi libertad; pero lo que jamás tendrías sería mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma_ —Me alejé de él. Con satisfacción pude ver su cara colérica por mis palabras y la sorpresa y curiosidad de todos los presentes por retar tan abiertamente a mi abuelo.

—Con esta reunión, basta y sobra para hacer formal mi compromiso con Victoria —Hablé con tono neutro —Si no te parece… lo siento, pero no pienso asistir a ninguna fiesta de compromiso —Aseguré. Volteé a ver a mi padre y le hice la seña de que quería irme.

De los únicos que me despedí fue de Esme y Demetri. Este último me reprocho con la mirada que no me despidiera de Alice, pero no me podía pedir tal cosa. Ella era una de las que de alguna manera apoyaron todo esto, al igual que Carlisle. Los amaba pero no podía perdonarles su deslealtad. Salimos de esa casa en un cómodo silencio, al llegar al departamento cada uno se fue a su recámara, al día siguiente, mi padre me llevaría a mi encuentro con Bella, pasaría ahí el fin de semana en soledad después de que ella se fuera. Algo me decía que no se quedaría en California mucho tiempo.

_**oOoOo**_

Esa noche soñé con Bella una vez más, pero en esta ocasión traía un bebé envuelto en una mantita azul en sus brazos. Me levanté, con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, le platiqué a mi padre sobre mi sueño, una leve emoción se plantó en su rostro ante la posibilidad de un nieto. Y yo sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que así fuera. Aunque por una parte eso me ponía triste, porque significaría que no estaría a su lado en esos momentos para ver el cambio gradual en su cuerpo. El sentir como mi hijo patea el vientre de su madre.

Por la mañana me dediqué a arreglar asuntos pendientes del hospital, ya podía moverme con más libertad, lo difícil sería cuando viera a Bella y disimular mi malestar, obviamente Emmett debió de decirle que ocurrió o ella se dio cuenta, pero no quería que ella notara mi estado tan precario.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde mi padre pasó por mí para que comiéramos algo y después llevarme a mi encuentro con Bella. Mi padre respeto mi silencio, no me cuestiono ni intento hacerme entrar en razón sobre lo que iba a hacer, ya lo tenía decidido por su seguridad guardaría silencio. Ella tenía que irse. Al llegar a la casa, mi padre me ayudo a bajar, le mostré a grandes rasgos cada rincón del lugar. Quedo complacido con mi elección.

—Cualquier cosa, llámame al celular —Ordenó mi padre —¿Dónde la esperaras? —Lo volteé a ver absorto aún en mis recuerdos en esa casa.

—En la playa, creo que ella… estaría más cómoda ahí —Musité —Aquí hay muchos recuerdos, que tal vez deseé olvidar —Sonreí con tristeza.

—Eso lo dudo mucho, hijo, te dejo, estamos en contacto ¿Ya tomaste tú pastilla para el dolor? —Tan solo asentí, necesitaba que se fuera. Una vez que me quede solo empecé a recorrer la casa una vez más recordando. Llegué a la playa y con paso lento llegué hasta la orilla de la misma, con un poco de trabajo me senté, saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí.

Tenía cerca de media hora sentado cuando sentí la presencia de Bella a mis espaldas, le di una última calada a mi cigarrillo, lo apagué y lo arroje a la arena. Intenté sonreír pero simplemente era imposible. Bella se veía tranquila, y más hermosa que nunca.

—Hola —Musité. Intenté tranquilizarme.

—Hola —Contestó con una tímida sonrisa. Para mi agrado y sorpresa besó mi mejilla, reí imperceptiblemente. Estuvimos callados un largo rato disfrutando de nuestra cercanía. Hombro con hombro observando el mar.

Por fortuna no le costó llegar al lugar, evite a toda costa verla a los ojos, no sería capaz de mantenerme firme si veía sus ojos. Permanecimos callados un largo rato.

—¿Sabes? —Rompí el silencio. —Siempre supe que algún día simplemente me iba a despertar e iba a terminar este hermoso sueño—Tenía que sacar todo. El dolor en mi pecho aumento, suspiré para darme valor, sabía que con lo que le diría la perdería para siempre —Desgraciadamente hace unos días desperté, y no me gustó la sensación de dolor y vació que sentí…Al saberme lejos de ti —Susurré con dolor, la amaba y no podía estar con ella. Bella se veía tranquila aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no era así —¿Cuándo te vas? —Solté de repente, ella sin duda se iría, sino ¿Por qué acepto verme? Ella se sorprendió.

—En dos semanas —Musitó.

—¿Con quién te vas? —Tenía muchas dudas y sabía que aunque Jasper ya estaba con alguien al ver que Bella estaba sola tal vez se acercaría a ella, y puesto que Bella es muy apegada a él no dudaría que se fuera con él.

—Con mi abuelo y con Emmett, pero como podrás comprender no te diré a dónde vamos —Me quise dar golpes mentales pero bueno, no podía evitar celarla. Reprimí un suspiro de alivio —Pero antes, necesito contarte algo —Susurró. Entonces decidí enfrentar su mirada por primera vez desde que llego.

Pude ver su semblante triste, pero al a vez decidido, empezó a relatarme su vida, todo su pasado. Detalle a detalle todo fue cayendo ante mí, Bella sin darse cuenta me estaba dando el material suficiente para descubrir toda la verdad, algunas piezas aun estaban sueltas, pero con lo que ella me contaba fácil podría unirlas. Pude ver su dolor, y su amor por los seres que amaba, sus recuerdos a mi lado. Como la ayude a salir adelante en su nueva vida, como ella le decía. Entonces dijo:

—Aquel día me preguntaste de dónde conocía a Victoria ¿No? —Asentí, esa parte me interesaba. —Ella fue novia de mi hermano…Ethan —Empezó a hablar algo renuente, me quede prendado a su mirada, puse toda mi atención en ella.

—¿Cómo?—Cuestione desconcertado.

—Sí, ella fue una de las causantes de la muerte de mi hermano —Musitó. Aun no procesaba lo que había dicho cuando empezó a relatarme como fue que conoció a Victoria y a James, ese perro que se aprovecho de su soledad, ahora entendía todo. Las piezas por fin encajaban, pero había algo más, algo que no veía tan claramente, Anthony sabía la historia de Bella seguramente por boca de Victoria y James, pero… obviamente había un cabo suelto que no me permitía comprender ¿Por qué Victoria y no Bella? Lógicamente tenía que ver con Charlie Swan, pero… ¿Qué era?

Todo el rato en que Bella estuvo hablando no la interrumpí, moría por abrazarla ya que estaba deshecha llorando por todo, eran tantas cosas. Que simplemente no concebía la idea de que ella siendo tan joven hubiera pasado por tantas cosas, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando relató la muerte de Ethan, lo viles que habían sido, lo crueles que fueron al orillar a un muchacho inocente a matarse, Bella creía que su padre no los quería, pero la verdad era que James si le quito el hijo correcto a Charlie.

Al terminar de contarme todo, la atraje hacía mí, tenía que sentirla, hacerla sentir mejor, mi cuerpo reclamaba el suyo y… demostrarle mi amor, cuanto la necesitaba pero ocultando mi temor de que le pasara algo, de no poder hacer nada por mi felicidad. Acaricie su espalda y repartí tímidos besos en su cabeza. No pude soportarlo más y todas mis barreras se derrumbaron, empecé a llorar. El dolor físico no importaba lo único que me importaba era la mujer que tenía en mis brazos y su sufrimiento.

Quería probar sus labios con sabor a miel, ansiaba besarla pero no podía permitirme ser débil y herirla aun más. Bella empezó a acercarse lentamente, intercalando su mirada entre mis ojos y labios, entonces ocurrió. El beso empezó lento pero tan lleno de sentimientos, de una necesidad enorme de ser uno, una vez más. Incertidumbre, dolor, desesperación gritaban nuestros labios pero sobre todo ello el amor era el que prevalecía. Cuando el aire nos empezó a faltar nos separamos lentamente, pero sin dejar de tocarnos, ella tenía sus manos en mi cabello y yo la tenía sujeta de la nuca, unimos nuestras frentes. Tome su cara entre mis manos. Y hable con el corazón en la mano.

—Te Amo…Isabella Swan —Musité con dolor.

—Te Amo…Edward Cullen —Volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, con trabajos me separe de ella. Teníamos que hablar.

—Amor, te mentiría si te dijera que todo está bien y podemos estar juntos, porque no es así, no te pido que lo entiendas, pero no puedo zafarme de ello —Esas palabras eran como veneno en mi boca, su semblante se torno triste, y quise golpearme ante lo que estaba diciendo.

—Créeme si decidí venir aquí era para que supieras la clase de mujer con la que compartirías el resto de tu vida—Susurró con dolor. Cómo si no supiera ahora con certeza quien era Victoria Levinson. —Sé que tomaste una decisión, el por qué no pienso cuestionarlo —Pesé a sus esfuerzos por sonreír no lo logro. Si tan solo supieras amor por qué hago todo esto-pensé.

—No quiero que te ocurra nada, no podría vivir si tu…—Intenté decirle entre líneas que es lo qué nos impide estar juntos —Me alivia saber que al lugar a donde vas, en algún momento serás feliz, ese es el único consuelo que me queda —No pude evitar mirarla con nostalgia, con añoranza.

—Debí dejar que tú y Jasper estuvieran juntos —Tenía que darle la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, acaricié su mejilla izquierda dejando ahí mi mano —Fui tan egoísta, creí que podría dejar en claro que te amaba y simplemente no pude —El dolor me invadió por completo. Por aceptar algo que no era más que la pura y llana verdad.

—No te atrevas a decir eso, Edward, yo te elegí a ti porque te amo —Hablo con seguridad, puso su mano arriba de la mía que aun estaba en su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

—Y a pesar de todo no me arrepiento —Afirmé. Mientras ella aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados me dedique a observarla. Era la última vez que la vería tenía que grabarme en la memoria sus hermosas facciones, sus gestos, sus imperceptibles pecas.

—Tú has sido lo mejor de mi vida, mis días eran grises antes de qué tú llegaras, vivía en la monotonía de una vida que sólo involucraba el trabajo —Sonreí al recordar lo banal que era en ese entonces —Me limitaba a ir a mi consultorio diariamente y a llegar a mi departamento por las noches a "disfrutar" de mi soledad, el sol simplemente no salía para mí —La atraje una vez hacia mi regazo —Entonces llegaste tú y fue como si el eclipse en mi vida se fuera y el sol alumbrara en todo su esplendor, aprendí lo que era amar a alguien pese a lo que dijeran los demás, luché por ti hasta el final, con uñas y dientes me aferré a ti —Hable con dolor, no quería que ella me viera tan vulnerable —Pero al final, no sirvió de nada, él tenía un as bajo la manga y me ha dejado sin armas para luchar —Bella me observaba detenidamente, quería gritarle la verdadera razón pero ella tenía que irse lejos —Por eso, amor mío quería verte, no puedo decirte exactamente cómo hizo mi abuelo para atarme las manos, pero si puedo decirte que las cosas no se quedaran así, lo que me acabas de contar de esa…—Casi escupí la palabra —Mujer…Yo me encargaré de que pague —Victoria Levinson pagaría lo que le hizo a Bella y a Ethan —Sería absurdo prometerte algo, porque tal vez ya no crees en mí, pero… ¡Te juro por mi vida! Que las cosas no se quedarán así —Después de mi "declaración" permanecimos callados, disfrutando la cercanía entre nosotros.

—Tengo que irme —Anunció Bella rompiendo la burbuja que habíamos creado. Como pude me reincorpore y me aleje un poco de ella poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—Prométeme qué pese a todo, intentarás ser feliz —Tenía que dejarla libre, que fuera feliz.

—No podría prometerte algo que no estoy segura de poder cumplir —Sonrió con tristeza.

—Al menos inténtalo…Por favor…—Supliqué.

—Está bien…—Aceptó al fin. Antes de que ella se alejara tenía que preguntarle sobre eso que venía rondando por mi mente y sueños todos estos días.

—Cuando hicimos el amor, no usamos protección, ¿Crees qué…quepa la posibilidad de qué quedaras embarazada? —La esperanza en mi voz era evidente. Ella obviamente se turbo.

—No lo sé…—Dijo entre temerosa y desconcertada.

—Si fuera así…Me lo dirías ¿Verdad? —Pasara lo que pasara, yo tenía derecho de saber si la mujer que amo iba a tener un hijo mío.

—Sí —Contesto segura, y eso de alguna manera, me relajo.

—Gracias —Musité. Intente acercarme de nuevo pero ella dio un paso atrás. La hora había llegado.

—Antes de irme iré con el médico para hacerme un chequeo si es verdad que lo estoy, te lo haré saber, aunque eso no evitaría que me fuera…—Escuche con dolor sus palabras. Pero qué más podía pedirle, si con lo que había hecho era más que suficiente.

Me quedé ahí, y sin ningún cuidado me deje caer sobre la dura arena, el dolor físico en esos momentos paso a segundo plano. No sé cuanto rato estuve ahí acostado. Pero pude ver como el cielo poco a poco se tornaba gris, los días sin vida habían regresado por completo a mí. La neblina y la frialdad eran una extensión de lo que sentía en mi alma. Ahí en mi soledad, pude gritar y llorar, incluso renegué de dios por no darme la oportunidad de ser feliz. Cerré los ojos y no supe nada más de mí, tenía que ser fuerte. No sé en qué momento fui a dar a la recamara que compartimos Bella y yo en esa casa, ni en qué momento llego mi padre al día siguiente para recogerme. Solo era consciente y estaba alerta del dolor que sentía en mi alma, en mi corazón.

_**oOoOo**_

Recibí una llamada de Bella, con ansias le pregunte sobre el resultado de la prueba de embarazo que le hicieron, estaba ansioso por saber si ella y yo habíamos sido capaces, de engendrar a un hijo con nuestro amor. Con dolor evidente escuche que era negativo, aquello que de alguna manera nos iba a unir no fue una realidad. Le hice saber mi deseo porque hubiera sido positivo. Intente convencerla de que nos viéramos antes de que se fuera pero no acepto. A cambio antes de colgar la llamada los dos dijimos te amo… y eso, de alguna forma, hizo que mi corazón se sintiera vivo.

Mi rutina en el hospital cambio, llegaba casi al alba y salía después de media noche, las cosas volvían a retomar su rumbo, los pacientes que habían "abandonado" mis consultas y su apoyo al hospital, volvieron, sabía que era porque mi abuelo me había quitado el "castigo" pero a esas personas ya no las vi de la misma manera que antes. En su mayoría pedían que yo los atendiera pero con todo el profesionalismo que podía los revisaba en una primera consulta y relegaba su caso a otro doctor.

Elizabeth me agobiaba cada día para que estuviera presente en cada uno de los preparativos de la boda. Obviamente ignore todas sus llamadas. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, Bella estaba por irse y yo aun no había podido hablar con su abuelo, mañana y tarde marcaba a la oficina de Emmanuel para concertar una cita pero él siempre se negaba.

—Edward —Irrumpió Demetri en mi oficina.

—¿Qué pasa? —Cuestione desconcertado.

—Emmanuel Swan, está aquí, lo encontré en la entrada preguntando por ti —Dijo receloso —Cuando me vio, me pidió que lo trajera contigo, está afuera —Me levante sin siquiera darle las gracias y me dirigí a la puerta de mi consultorio —Señor Swan —Casi grite. El volteó con una tranquilidad envidiable y enfrento mi mirada.

—Edward —Hablo con seguridad. Con paso lento se acerco a mí, algo receloso estiro su mano que estrecho con la mía. A mi espalda, Demetri se despidió, lo mire y le pedí una disculpa, pero esa reunión era importante. Tan solo asintió y se fue.

Le di el paso para que entrara, me sentía nervioso, pero a la vez tenía la seguridad de que él disiparía todas mis dudas, lo invite a sentarse frente a mí. Se veía sereno, pero la máscara de frialdad en su semblante me hacía difícil leerlo. Tenía que ser cuidadoso sobre lo que le diría él sin duda tenía que saber que conocía la historia de Bella y parte de la historia de Charlie.

—Y bien, Edward, me intriga el saber el por qué tanta insistencia por verme —Hablo sereno —Te dije que si no te creías lo suficientemente capaz de hacerla feliz, te alejaras de ella, pero… no te importo —Inquirió serio.

—De igual forma, le dije que lucharía por ella —Acoté. El sonrió en señal de estar de acuerdo.

—Es curioso, Edward, que tengas el descaro de querer hablar conmigo. Isabella es mi nieta, y no pienso poner en riesgo una vez más su salud por tú culpa —Aseguró. Tal vez sería más difícil de lo que creía.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Cuestione sin poder evitarlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

—Tranquila —Fue lo único que dijo —Se todo lo referente al pasado de Bella con los Levinson —Me apresuré a decir. Era hora de captar su atención.

—Usted, tiene que saber por qué no puedo estar con ella en estos momentos —Me miró escéptico. Le hable de la amenaza que Anthony me hizo sobre herirla, y la implicación de James en el asunto.

—Ese hijo de perra —Murmuró más para sí —No permitiré que la toque —Aseguró. —Gracias por la información, ¿Era todo lo qué querías hablar conmigo? —Tal vez se sentía en deuda conmigo y por eso me dio el beneficio de la duda.

—De hecho ay algo más —Hable inseguro —Y eso… ¿Es? —Me apremió a continuar.

—¿Qué hay de cierto en que usted y Charlie ocultaron información relevante sobre el asesinato de Ethan? —Su semblante se turbo por completo. Una sombra de tristeza se planto en sus ojos.

—Yo no estaba en la ciudad cuando Ethan murió —Hablaba casi en un susurró —Cuando yo llegue, todo el papeleo estaba hecho, solo llegue a los servicios —El dolor en su voz era evidente. —¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto? —Espetó impaciente.

—En que Anthony tiene pruebas de que usted lo sabía todo, y amenazó con revelar esa información ante los medios —El color abandono su rostro, se torno pálido y enfrento mi mirada.

—¡Cómo demonios Anthony se atreve a decir semejante estupidez! —Se levanto de su lugar y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro —¡Es inaudito! —Vociferaba por todo el lugar, mientras se sobaba el cuello.

—Anthony miente, yo amo a mis nietos, si yo hubiera estado aquí antes de que Charlie arreglara todo, hubiera mandado a que los detuvieran inmediatamente, desgraciadamente, Bella, oculto información relevante para mí. Así que no pude hacer nada y obviamente Charlie no me dijo nada —Aseguró. Enfrentando mi mirada, pude ver el dolor y sinceridad en su rostro.

—Hace unos días, Bella me contó todo —Dijo con dolor —Y fue… lo más triste que pude haber escuchado, ni siquiera la noticia de qué mi querida Mary había muerto me dolió tanto como esa confesión que nos hizo mi nieta a Emmett y a mí —Se volvió a sentar frente a mí con su semblante derrotado, parecía haber envejecido diez años desde que lo conocí.

Le conté a Emmanuel, todo lo que mi padre me conto sobre Charlie, su cambio repentino, su actitud cuando descubrió que Ethan había muerto. Emmanuel me escucho con atención, tenía la esperanza de qué él supiera algo más. Incluso en momentos se veía sorprendido por las reacciones de su hijo.

—Charlie es… un enigma para mí, Edward, hace muchos años me impidió acercarme a él —Suspiró —No sé si deba confesarte esto, pero lo hare —Se irguió y poso sus brazos sobre el escritorio —Charlie iba a dejar a Reneé por otra mujer, una que si valía la pena, él se quedaría con Emmett, su campeón —Sonrió levemente y continuo con su relato —Fue la primera y única vez que Charlie se acerco a mí después de muchos años, tal vez quería arreglar las cosas conmigo, ya que empezaría "una nueva vida", debió de ser por el tiempo en que busco a tu padre —Se echó para atrás y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.

—Surgió un problema que provoco que decidiera no separarse de Reneé, gracias a ello se enfocó más en cuidar de Emmett —Había algo que Emmanuel estaba omitiendo, ¿En dónde queda la mujer? ¿Qué lo hizo volver con Reneé?

—¿Cómo sabe que ocurrió algo? —Inquirí curioso. El esbozo una sonrisa triste —Tuve que pagar mucho dinero para que mis nietos nacieran —Aseguró —Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, así que tome cartas en el asunto —Cerró levemente los ojos.

—Mis nietos nacieron, pero Charlie me impedía acercarme a ellos, a excepción de Emmett que era mayor y que no era muy dócil —Musitó —Antes de que muriera Ethan, hable con Charlie, y le exigí que me cediera todos los derechos sobre mis nietos, ya que él ni siquiera veía por ellos. Sería su tutor legal y me los llevaría a Tennessee, Ethan y Bella cada día estaban peor —Hablo con dolor.

—No podía permitir que les ocurriera algo —La tristeza regreso a su mirada —Pero fue demasiado tarde, semanas después recibí una llamada de Bella, creo que ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, ya que no recuerda que ella fue la que me hablo para decirme que Ethan acababa de morir, hice infinidad de llamadas para poder llegar antes, ya que yo estaba en México arreglando unos asuntos —Emmanuel tenía la mirada perdida.

—Cuando llegue a Nashville, ya estaba todo listo, Charlie estaba en su casa tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, lo único que me dijo fue que todo estaba arreglado que me encargara de Isabella, una de las muchachas del servicio me ayudo a arreglarla ya que estaba en un estado de completo shock, ni siquiera lloraba —Hizo una mueca de dolor y continuo —Charlie aunque estaba en california no fue al entierro, y como ya sabes, Bella cree que estaba en París —Me miró impasible.

—Emmett no fue avisado a tiempo de la muerte de su hermano, ¿El por qué de los motivos de Charlie no lo sé? Pero lo que tú me cuentas no concuerda con lo que yo viví con él cuando llegue al velorio de Ethan —Entrecerró los ojos —Estas seguro que lo qué te dijo tu padre es… ¿Cierto? —Suspiré audiblemente y asentí.

—Podría hablar con Charlie antes de irme, pero… sería imposible, pasado mañana nos vamos y tengo asuntos que arreglar, tengo que sacar a Bella cuanto antes de California —Asentí. Él en un acto de "bondad" me conto lo que ocurrió con Bella afuera del restaurante y como fue su reencuentro con James, ese maldito había osado con poner sus manos en ella, que todo estaba controlado y que desde entonces Bella contaba con protección al igual que los Whitlock.

—Pero tú, Edward, puedes contactar a Charlie y hablar con él, hacerle ver que James está detrás de Bella, tal vez eso haga que reaccione de alguna manera. Él nunca dejo de mantener a los Levinson, así que él es el único que puede ayudarte en lo que planeas hacer —Esbozó una sonrisa. Le había contado con detalle mi plan y aunque se le hacía un tanto descabellado. Me apoyo, pero fue claro en su posición. Si todo salía según lo planeado contaría con su apoyo pero si fallaba en el intento no tenía que acercarme a Bella nunca más. Ella ya había sufrido bastante. Sin dudarlo acepté.

El día que Bella se iba recibí una llamada bastante peculiar por parte de Emmanuel donde me indicaba la hora y la puerta por donde él en compañía de sus nietos emprendería el viaje hacía su nuevo hogar, como pude arregle todo lo necesario para alcanzar a llegar, contaba con menos de una hora para llegar. Me pasé infinidad de altos, cometí demasiadas faltas, pero valía la pena. En cuanto llegue al aeropuerto, me aparque en la entrada, sin importarme si remolcaban mi carro, le di dinero a un tipo que estaba de encargado de los taxis del lugar. Camine presuroso hacia el lugar donde Emmanuel me había dicho que pasarían.

A lo lejos los vi caminar; él adelante con su asistente y un poco más atrás a Bella con Emmett, caminaban a paso lento y cada uno llevaba su equipaje de mano, al ver que se acercaban a la puerta, grite el nombre de Bella con la esperanza de que ella me escuchara, afortunadamente lo hizo y detuvo su andar de golpe al ver que era yo el que gritaba, no deje de correr mientras ella se zafaba del agarre de su hermano, acortamos la distancia con prisa y justo cuando llego frente a mí se arrojó a mis brazos, la sujeté prácticamente en el aire y la estreche contra mi cuerpo era tan hermoso sentir su calor, la tomé de la cintura de modo que ella pudiera rodear mi cintura con sus piernas.

No nos importo estar en un lugar público, tenía que disfrutar del momento. Haciendo acopio de mi fuerza la sostuve con un solo brazo y posé mi otra mano acune su rostro, no pude evitar sonreír, mientras ella acariciaba mi mejilla derecha con la mano, cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su caricia, sin adivinar que ocurriría sentí como ella empezaba a besarme lentamente, su sabor me invadió por completo. Era un beso, lleno de tanto amor, con una sincronía sin igual, las personas del lugar desaparecieron quedando, solo Bella y yo. Tanta fue la intensidad del beso que estábamos algo excitados, nuestras respiraciones eran algo irregulares.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Pregunto curiosa. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—Digamos que un pajarito me dijo donde estarías —Se desconcertó un poco pero sonrió.

—No me dirás quien fue ¿Verdad? —Negué. No tenía por qué saberlo.

—Necesitaba verte antes de que te fueras —Musité —Saber si aún me amabas —Frunció el seño y como un autómata deshice su gesto con mis dedos.

—Sabes muy bien que…—Ni siquiera la deje continuar. La bese de nuevo, tenía que aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que me daba la vida de tenerla entre mis brazos. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo duraría sin verla. El beso fue lento, pero lleno de pasión. A lo lejos escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

—Lo siento, pequeña, pero no podemos atrasar más el vuelo —Emmanuel se veía incomodo, Bella divertida empezó a reír un poco. Aun manteníamos la misma posición. Algo apenado intente hablar.

—Lo siento —Emmanuel me había dado su confianza y yo simplemente me había aprovechado. Algo más tranquilo, puesto que ya era consciente de la situación, baje lentamente a Bella pero sin alejarla de mi lado.

—Te esperamos en la entrada no tardes —Parecía una orden pero Bella no la tomo como tal ya que sonrió —Adiós Edward —Con una mirada intensa se despidió de mi. Imperceptiblemente moví la cabeza. Sin duda pronto sabría de mí.

—Hasta luego, Emmanuel —Él solo asintió y se fue en dirección a su asistente quien veía todo sorprendida. Emmett en cambio estaba furioso, estaba seguro que si Bella no estuviera entre mis brazos el ya se habría abalanzado contra mí como un toro embravecido. Él permaneció parado a la espera de que Bella se reuniera con él.

—Tengo que irme —No podía pedirle que permaneciera más a mi lado ya que su hermano no nos quitaba la vista de encima, y era algo incomodo.

—Lo sé…—Musité renuente. La atraje hacía mi pecho, necesitaba que ella supiera que no existe nadie más que ella para mí.

—Te amo, tú eres la única mujer para mí —Susurré en su oído.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, por y para siempre —La solté poco a podo de mis brazos, ella a paso lento se dirigió hacia donde estaba Emmett, en cuanto llego Emmett poso uno de sus brazos en sus hombros retirándola del lugar, Bella no volvió a voltear.

Después de que vi al avión de Bella despegar me fui a mi departamento. Era hora de empezar con todo el plan, el primer paso era hablar con Charlie Swan…

_**oOoOo**_

_Dos meses después… _

Sesenta días eran los que tenía sin ver a Bella y saber de ella, sesenta días de soledad, sesenta días de infelicidad. Todo a mí alrededor se movía con rapidez. No había tomado ningún descanso, incluso tuve que comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Victoria el cuál era de lo más sencillo, al verlo su cara de desencajo completamente ¿Acaso esperaba un diamante? Me reí prácticamente en su cara, mi abuelo empezó como loco a organizar infinidad de eventos a los que sin tener menor emoción asistía.

En todo ese tiempo intente contactar a Charlie, quien se la había pasado viajando a sabrá dios cuantos lugares, incluso había hecho uso de toda mi galantería para que en cuanto el llegara de su último viaje su secretaria me avisara y plantarme afuera de su oficina. Mi padre se mudo definitivamente a mi departamento. Incluso dejo de trabajar sin parar. Se tomaba su tiempo, los papeles de divorcio estaban en marcha. Elizabeth no se tomo muy bien la noticia pero contra mi padre en esas cuestiones nadie podía.

Mi padre consiguió todos los papeles sobre el caso de Bella y Ethan, los cuales pude estudiar minuciosamente, tanto las declaraciones de Bella, como de Victoria y James. Eran unos maestros para el engaño y la mentira. Tenía una buena historia además que ellos no consumieron; alcohol ni drogas esa noche, fingieron que los obligaron a presenciar el suicidio de Ethan.

Cada día me sentía más asqueado con la cercanía de Victoria, ya que ante la gente tenía que disimular, jamás rebase la barrera que me había ante impuesto. Si la tomaba del brazo o la mano era porque al menos tenía que disimular algo de simpatía aunque por dentro me sintiera a punto de vomitar.

_Tres meses después…_

Por la mañana me levante con la noticia del anuncio de mi boda con Victoria, todo estaba listo, para mi matrimonio con esa arpía. Demetri quien aun tenía contactos en el hospital general me facilitó una copia del expediente de Ethan. Incluso el expediente que lo sustituyo.

Charlie Swan seguía sin aparecer, tenía los elementos necesarios para hablar con él pero si él no estaba en California no podía hacer mucho, ya que aunque su secretaría me mantenía al tanto, había descubierto que mi abuelo controlaba casi todos mis pasos. ¿Con qué fin? No lo sé, pero se estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que me rodeaba, así qué tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

Afortunadamente Elizabeth había aprendido a guardar las distancias conmigo y con mi padre, estaba sola. Alice había tenido al pequeño Anthony hacía un mes y estaba radiante, y aunque la amaba no podía perdonarla. Iba a su casa pero a visitar a Demetri y a mi sobrino, nada más. Con Esme y Carlisle era distinto, amaba a Esme pero a su casa no iba, por salud mental mía y de mi tío quien aun estaba renuente a "perdonar" el que no cumpliera mi promesa. No iba, por consiguiente Esme dividía su tiempo entre: su casa, Alice y yo.

—_¿Edward Cullen? _—La voz al otro lado de la línea no se me hacia conocida.

—_El habla, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? _—Un corto silencio se escucho al otro lado.

—_Soy Charlie Swan _—El aire se quedo estancado en mis pulmones —_Renata mi secretaria me ha dicho que tienes meses queriendo hablar conmigo _—Dijo antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—_Así es, señor _—Me aclare la garganta —_Es de suma importancia que hable con usted _—El interpelado no decía nada —_Es referente a su hija Isabella _—Pude escuchar como retenía el aire.

—_No tengo idea de que puedas decirme tú de mi hija, ella ahora está fuera de… —Lo _interrumpí.—_James_ _ha vuelto a buscarla y busca lastimarla _—Solté de repente _—¿Cómo dices?_ —Vociferó alarmado —_Lo que escucho, ahora sí, ¿Está dispuesto a darme una cita?_ —Escuche como le gritaba a su secretaria y como se formaba un gran alboroto al otro lado de la línea. Sin comprender nada de lo que decía esperé con paciencia a que retomara la llamada.

—_¿Sigues ahí? _—Cuestiono alterado.

—_Sí _—Musité.

Mi encuentro con Charlie Swan se efectuó horas después en un restaurante que a mi parecer era bastante modesto. Estaba en el muelle pero no ostentaba ningún lujo y por lo que me di cuenta todos en el lugar lo conocían. Lo saludaban con cortesía y él les respondía de igual forma. El hombre que tenía frente a mí no tenía nada que ver con el ser frío y sin corazón que Bella me había descrito.

—Dime, todo lo que sepas sin omitir ningún detalle, muchacho —Ordeno en cuanto nos sentamos. Lo estudie con la mirada un largo rato hasta que empecé con mi relato, quién era y el porqué de mi insistencia por verlo. Mi relación con Bella y todo lo que ocurrió con Anthony, él en ningún momento perdió la compostura, conforme el relato iba avanzando su semblante se turbo considerablemente al darse cuenta de que sabía todo. Incluso cómo murió Ethan. Y ahí fue donde explotó.

—¿Cuánto dinero quieres? —Hablo el hombre de negocios.

—Qué no comprende que amo a Bella, y que si le digo todo esto es porque necesito de su ayuda —Inquirí molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ofrecerme dinero?

—Si esto se sabe, Bella sufrirá mucho y no puedo permitir tal cosa, ya sufrió bastante, pero creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común —Agregó serenó —Anthony nos quiere obligar a hacer algo que no deseamos —Espetó incomodó.

Después de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, la plática fluyo de manera relajada, el me contó todo lo que por tantos años había callado, los demonios que lo atormentaban, a él no le importaba perder todo si no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo. Me contó aquello que mi padre no se atrevió a confesarme, el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo predilecto, como trato a Bella después y lo miserable que se sintió cuando la desconoció como hija.

Pero todo tenía un porqué y una razón de ser, no se justifico en ningún momento, y enfrento su realidad. Lo tirano e intransigente que había sido con sus tres hijos. Por razones equivocadas. Muy tarde se dio cuenta que el también había sido timado. No era un santo pero quería el perdón de sus hijos. Ya que los daño de diferentes maneras a los tres. Incluso a su padre con su indiferencia y rencor.

Le planteé mi descabellado plan, detalle a detalle, se quedo callado un largo rato con la vista perdida en el limbo. Su mirada se cristalizo un poco gracias a las lágrimas que reprimió. Suspiró audiblemente y enfrento mi mirada.

—Te ayudare, pero estoy seguro que recibiré una visita de tu abuelo muy pronto, trataré de reunir todo lo necesario, pero no te garantizó que vaya a funcionar —Inquirió inseguro. Por primera vez Charlie se mostraba asustado, inquieto.

—Pero dime, Edward, ¿Cómo están, Bella y Emmett, ahora? —Un brillo apareció en su mirada al nombrar a sus hijos.

—En todo este tiempo no he tenido contacto con ellos por todo lo que le conté —Sonreí débilmente —Es verdad, disculpa. Pero… creí que tenías contacto con mi padre —Musitó.

Al terminar nuestra reunión cada uno partió como si esa charla no se hubiera efectuado, pero la esperanza estaba latente en mi sistema. Aunque en el fondo tenía miedo de que Charlie me traicionara y no cumpliera con su parte en todo esto.

_Un mes después…_

Veinte de marzo, era el día más infeliz de mi vida. Italia era un lugar hermoso, y la finca de mi abuelo sin duda le daba un toque mágico al lugar. De haber estado en otra situación hubiera estado radiante, ya que la mujer que se estuviera preparando para casarse conmigo sería Bella.

Victoria como la maestra de la farsa eligió este día para casarse, el aniversario luctuoso de Ethan, era una enferma. Hice hasta lo imposible por que cambiara la fecha. Pero mi madre y mi abuelo insistieron en que era perfecto. La primavera estaba por entrar. ¿Pero cómo iba a tener voz y voto en todo esto? Si desde un principio me rehusé a participar. Deje de insistir después de no sé cuantas peleas. James era un ser al que no toleraba siquiera ver. El solo hecho de saber todo lo que había hecho me enervaba así que evitaba a toda costa toparme a solas con él. Ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Mi padre estaba muy pensativo, como desde hacía días. Demetri que sería sin duda mi padrino se notaba triste y me miraba con cierta lastima, de Carlisle ni hablar, me había perdonado pero… vamos ¿Qué tenía que perdonarme? Todos estaban en esa pequeña habitación en espera de que todo comenzara.

—Faltan quince minutos —Rompió el silencio Carlisle, todos asentimos.

—Te esperamos afuera —Musitó Demetri mientras palmeaba mi hombro. Carlisle me regalo una sonrisa sincera con un tinte de dolor. Me puse frente al espejo para acomodar mi corbata. Mi padre se puso detrás de mí de modo que podía verlo a través del espejo.

—¿Estás seguro de todo esto, Edward? —Cuestiono preocupado. Sonreí con tristeza —Sí, tú sabes porque lo hago, papa, tan solo apóyame —Pedí.

—Está bien —Suspiró —Estaré en la capilla.

Me quede unos minutos solo, pensando en todo. Me sentía ligeramente nervioso, y sin aire. Necesitaba relajarme, tenía miedo. Quise llorar, gritar pero no podía dejarme vencer, tenía que ser valiente. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era importante.

A paso lento me dirigí hacia la pequeña capilla afuera había mucha gente, que verían mi unión con Victoria. A lo lejos pude verla y sentí lastima por ella, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida para casarse con alguien que la humillaba y que jamás la vería como una mujer a la cual podría amar. Curiosamente se veía feliz. A Victoria la entregaría Anthony. Entre a la capilla por una puerta lateral y me puse a un lado del altar. En espera de mi "flamante" futura esposa. Demetri estaba a mi lado, la gente empezó a entrar y a rellenar el lugar.

La marcha nupcial empezó y Victoria del brazo de Anthony empezó su andar por el largo pasillo que nos separada, a diferencia de otras veces, Victoria se veía bonita. No llevaba tanto maquillaje, su vestido era blanco, discreto. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba sujeto en un pequeño moño. Se veía feliz. Al igual que Anthony. Al llegar a mi lado, Anthony me pidió que la cuidara, por compromiso asentí y sonreí forzadamente. Detalle que no paso desapercibido ni para él ni para Victoria.

La ceremonia empezó con el clásico, _"Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para..." _desde ese momento me perdí por completo. Todo lo hacía como autómata. Entonces el momento importante de la noche llego…

—Victoria Levinson, aceptas como esposo a Edward Cullen, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza. Todos los días de tu vida —Victoria giro su cabeza para enfrentar mi mirada.

—Aceptó —Musitó de manera angelical. Y fue la primera vez que vi una sonrisa sincera de su parte.

—Edward Cullen, aceptas como esposa a Victoria Levinson, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza. Todos los días de tu vida —Cerré los ojos no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero era lo mejor…

_Señor dame fuerzas-pedí. Antes de contestar…_

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_¡No me maten! Por dejarlas así, ¡Dios! Sé que fue larguísimo, pero espero os haya gustado, esté fue el último Edward Pov así que… en el próximo capítulo conoceremos a nuestro extraño… _

_¡Gracias a todas! Por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen =D _

_¡Alice gracias! ¡Cariño te extraño! Rox espero te encuentres mejor. _

_Tia lo sabes, ¡Te adoro! Jejeje ok, LoO espero leer tu testamento. _

_Adri: Como siempre, muchas gracias, ¿te imaginas tener un abuelo y una madre así? Jejeje mejor solo qué mal acompañado, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Un besito._

_Gemivi: ¡Gracias! Tienes mucha razón en todo lo que has dicho, después de todo no se especificó cuánto tenían que durar casados =) y en cuanto a lo de Victoria, pues… ya se verá con el tiempo que pasara. Un beso… _

_Ahora si me voy, nos estamos leyendo…_

_¿Merezco Riview? _

_**Chapis…**_


	31. Contigo Hasta el Final

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 30. CONTIGO HASTA EL FINAL**_

**_…._**

El camino hacia Niza sería eterno para mí, había tomado la decisión correcta. Necesitaba estar con Bella, no me importo dejar todo y seguirla. Así era como tenía que ser. Cerré los ojos y contemplé el rostro de Bella. Siempre que lo hacía aparecía ella ante mí. Estaba en el aeropuerto viendo pasar a la gente presurosa. Yo en cambio estaba tranquilo, sabía que al final llegaría a mí destino sin ningún contratiempo, tranquilo caminé en línea recta hasta la puerta que me conducía al avión que abordaría.

Contemplé a través del gran ventanal los aviones, era algo que por alguna extraña razón me gustaba. En un par de horas estaría con Bella, Emmanuel me hizo participe de todos su planes, ella tenía que aceptarme, la amaba y… se lo demostraría. Aunque siempre lo he hecho. Tal vez ella no me acepté con facilidad, pero al menos haría el intento.

Había dejado muchas cosas atrás, y a tres personas que amaba con locura, pero que no podían venir conmigo. Lastimé a alguien que adoraba con toda mi alma, pero… lo que me esperaba era aún mejor por que sería feliz a lado de ella. Anunciaron mi vuelo que afortunadamente salía puntual, mi equipaje de mano era lo único que llevaba conmigo. Empezaría desde cero. Era la manera correcta de continuar. Olvidando el pasado.

El vuelo hasta Niza fue tranquilo, un auto cortesía de Emmanuel me esperaba en la salida del aeropuerto. Un cartel con mi nombre me indicó hacía donde tenía que ir. El hombre que me recibió era un tipo bajo, rechoncho, y con un sombrero bastante pintoresco, me recibió con una sonrisa sincera, él sabía porque estaba ahí.

—¿Es largo el camino hasta la residencia, Swan? —Pasaba de la media noche. Estaba ansioso por llegar.

—No se preocupe, joven, falta poco —Aseguró sonriendo. No volvimos a cruzar palabra en lo que resto del camino. Todo en Niza era maravilloso, desde que supe que Bella vendría a vivir aquí, deseé conocer. Cerré un poco los ojos, necesitaba descansar un poco.

—Hemos llegado, joven —Anunció el chofer.

La casa era grande y completamente iluminada, toda blanca con ventanales amplios, el jardín era impresionante, cubierto de flores blancas de todo tipo, simplemente espectacular. Me sentía emocionado, ilusionado con la idea de que al cruzar la puerta podría buscar a Bella y… amarla como la primera vez que la vi.

—Buenas noches —Una mujer con un vestido sencillo y delantal salió de una puerta que supuse daba a la cocina.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es… —Sonrió con suficiencia y no me dejo continuar.

—Sé quién eres, el señor Emmanuel me dijo que llegarías —Siguió sonriendo —La señorita Bella hace horas que se encerró en su recámara, tal vez ya esté dormida —Habló con dulzura.

—¿Cuál es su recámara? —Pregunté impaciente. La mujer me miró recelosa.

—No… creo… que sea… —La interrumpí —Quiero verla —Pedí —No es correcto, ella ahora duerme y… —Me empezaba a desesperar.

—Sí no me dice cual es su recámara, la buscare yo mismo —Aseguré. Tenía que meter presión.

—Está bien, sígame —Dijo derrotada. Mientras subíamos las escaleras la mujer iba murmurando por lo bajo cosas inentendibles para mí. Pero lo que fuera que dijera no me importaba, había llegado para ver a Bella, era lo único que me importaba.

La casa por dentro se veía impecable y estaba adornada con flores blancas como el jardín. De seguro se debía a Ethan. Seguí tranquilo el pasó apremiante de la mujer, quién tenía la espalda recta y caminaba con un andar peculiar. Casi al final del pasillo a nuestra derecha se encontraba una gran puerta blanca sin duda era la recámara de Bella.

—Gracias —Musité apenado —Su nombre… ¿Es? —Al día siguiente tenía que darle una explicación a Bella de quién me dejó entrar tan sagazmente.

—Soy Sue —Sonrió con timidez —Que tenga buena noche —Dio la media vuelta y poco a poco fue desapareciendo de mi vista. Tomé la perilla con la mano, inhalé y exhalé antes de abrir la puerta.

Al entrar no pude evitar sonreír, ella estaba ahí en medio de la cama entre sabanas de color azul cielo, se veía serena, un leve sudor perlaba su frente, el aire acondicionado estaba prendido pero aun así se notaba el calor del lugar, ella llevaba un camisón blanco que realzaba el color de su piel levemente bronceada. Durante varios segundos aprecié su silueta delgada y no pude evitar soltar una leve exclamación al ver su corto cabello. Se veía preciosa con su cabello largo, pero si había decidido llevarlo de esa forma, ¿Quién era yo para impedirlo?

Con cautela me acerqué hacia la cama, con mucho cuidado me recosté en la misma y en un hábil movimiento me despoje de mis zapatos. La rodeé con mis brazos y la estreché contra mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla, que ella me sintiera, un leve suspiro salió de sus labios, sonreí un poco. Ella estaba adormilada, así qué empecé a murmurar con delicadeza, lo que menos quería era que ella despertara.

—Tranquila —Comencé a susurrarle al oído —Soy yo —Musité. Ella se relajó aún más en mis brazos. Planté un casto beso en su cuello —Te amo —Volví a susurrar, atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo —Ahora duerme, mañana hablaremos —Sin duda lo haríamos, tal vez ella creía que era un sueño. Pero yo disfrutaría del momento, me olvidaría de todo y de todos.

—Yo también, te amo —Murmuró antes de caer profundamente dormida en mis brazos. Me sentía completo una vez más. No podría conciliar el sueño, pero al menos la tenía entre mis brazos.

Los recuerdos de hacia unas horas me invadieron por completo. Cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar detalle a detalle todo lo que ocurrió…

—_No —Hable con seguridad. Mi carta de salida había llegado. Justo cómo habíamos planeado que fuera. _

—_¿Cómo dices? —Musitó Victoria entre dientes. La volteé a ver y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en mis labios. _

—_He dicho que no me casaré contigo, Victoria —Su semblante se descompuso por completo. _

—_No puedes hablar en serio, Edward —Con desesperación empezó a buscar con la mira a Anthony, entonces vi el reconocimiento en su mirada. Ya se había dado cuenta que Charlie estaba presente. _

_El padre que estaba parado en medio de nosotros, tenía el semblante molesto. Había viajado muchas horas para oficiar esta boda que no se llevaría a cabo. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando escuché como todos los presentes retenían el aire tras mi arrebatada forma de decir que no me casaría con Victoria. Con elegancia giré y enfrenté a la audiencia. _

—_Os agradezco por asistir, pero esta boda no se llevara a cabo —Elizabeth y Anthony estaban furiosos por lo que estaba haciendo. Victoria estaba a mi lado, con la mirada clavada en Charlie, quien se veía tranquilo, pesé a que lo que iba a ocurrir le iba a afectar en muchos aspectos de su vida. _

—_La novia, no ha sido sincera conmigo —Dije con suficiencia —Ha ocultado cierta información relevante para mí —Al escuchar mis palabras Victoria centró su atención en mí. Se veía el temor en su mirada. _

—_Lo sé todo, Anthony —Enfrenté su mirada iracunda —Tú ya no puedes dañar a la mujer que en verdad amo —Anthony entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a mí. _

—_Puedes dejarte de estupideces para continuar con la boda —Exigió. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a acatar ni una orden más de su parte._

—_Señores, es su decisión si permanecen en Italia, pero de antemano les digo que se les reembolsara el dinero que utilizaron exclusivamente para venir a la boda —Enfrenté la mirada de Anthony. _

—_Ahora soy libre —Inquirí taimado. _

—_Si te vas de aquí, juro que acabare con ella —Sus palabras no me hicieron flaquear ni un momento. El propio Anthony, estaba cavando su propia tumba, lo irónico de todo esto era la forma en que actuaba, como si fuera un hombre recto. Sin duda sabía cómo hacer las cosas, no era tonto, pero él no se podría acercar a Bella. _

—_Tú no acabaras con nadie —Habló Charlie con voz firme. Empezó a caminar por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a nosotros. Su semblante se endureció considerablemente cuando se enfrentó cara a cara con Anthony. _

—_Tanto tiempo, querido Anthony, mi padre te manda saludos —Espetó Charlie. Anthony permaneció callado a la espera de lo que Charlie pudiera decir. Charlie despegó la mirada de con él y se dirigió con paso seguro hasta donde se encontraba Victoria. La cual estaba como estatua parada sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro. _

—_Querida —Exclamo Charlie mientras reclinaba la cabeza y tomaba la mano derecha de Victoria y plantaba un casto beso en la misma —Has cometido un error —Susurró para que sólo lo pudiéramos escuchar nosotros. Anthony captó el mensaje. _

—_Es mejor que arreglemos esto en privado —Se apresuro a decir Elizabeth. _

—_Elizabeth, querida, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí —Dijo Charlie con sarcasmo. Elizabeth por su parte adoptó el papel de mujer de sociedad digna, y no hizo caso de nada de lo que Charlie dijo —Entiendo que no te es grato verme, pero debes de comprender que la vida es como es y no se puede cambiar —Dijo burlón. _

_Nadie de los presentes abandono el lugar, sin duda sería la noticia del año, se cumplía el deseo de Victoria y Elizabeth no se equivocaron al asegurar que sería el evento del año. Después de este día el apellido Cullen quedaría en el olvido. Anthony ya no tendría el mismo poder y obviamente tampoco los amigos. A las personas que aún amaba no les perjudicaría. Todo se había arreglado previamente para que no resultaran afectados. _

—_Victoria y James Levinson, son los autores intelectuales del asesinato de mi hijo Ethan —Charlie habló con seguridad pero con un tinte de tristeza en la voz. Desvió levemente la mirada hacia mí asintiendo solamente con la cabeza, lo animé a seguir. _

—_Hoy hace cinco años, mi hijo murió a manos de ellos —Sonrió con tristeza. Entonces fue cuando James entró en escena poniéndose a un lado de Victoria quien estaba a punto de desfallecer. James intentó acercarse a Charlie pero yo no lo permití. Las personas de seguridad que había contratado para la ocasión retuvieron a James. Elizabeth se acercó a Victoria y la ayudó a sentarse. El recinto estaba en silencio total. Con miradas sorprendidas y algo temerosas. _

—_Estúpidamente intenté ocultar la situación para no perjudicar a mis hijos —Charlie hablaba con seguridad a la audiencia, confesando su peor pecado. —Sin darme cuenta del daño que le hacía a mi pequeña Isabella —Cerró levemente los ojos. _

—_Por un tiempo ha estado segura, pero ahora todo cambio —Enfrentó la mirada de Anthony —Ahora comprendo que todo en esta vida al final termina por descubrirse, y ya es hora de que sepan la verdad —Habló con serenidad. _

—_El honorable, Anthony Cullen, amenazó a su nieto con dañar a mi hija, qué es la mujer de la que está enamorado en realidad —Sonrío. Era hora de la verdad. _

—_Anthony desea poseer una parte importante de mí corporativo —Habló pausadamente, dirigiendo su atención a Anthony dijo: —Pero no lo lograras Anthony, todo está a nombre de Isabella y Emmett —El semblante de mi abuelo se endureció. _

—_Tú creíste que al obligar a tu nieto a casarse con Victoria lo ibas a conseguir ¿Verdad? —Sonrió son suficiencia —Pues estas equivocado. Es verdad que he mantenido a Victoria y a su familia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no fui lo suficientemente estúpido para poner algún bien o acción mía a su nombre —Estudié con detalle el semblante de uno y otro. Mientras Charlie estaba relajándose poco a poco por estar desahogándose de todo lo que lo atormentaba, Anthony estaba furioso al ver truncados sus planes. _

—_Tú le debes mucho a Victoria y a James —Gritó furioso Anthony sorprendiéndonos a todos. Charlie no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Y sonrió levemente antes de decir:_

—_Anthony, yo no les debo nada, hace cinco años se cobraron y liquidaron la deuda —Con semblante críptico continuó —Y aun así los he mantenido, acaso creían que no me daría cuenta, ¿James? ¿Victoria? —Victoria tenía la mirada baja, mientras James estaba furioso y miraba con odio a Charlie. _

—_¿Qué no me daría cuenta de todo esto? —Sonrió con sorna —Lo que jamás imaginé es que mi hija estuviera en medio de esta bajeza. Una vez callé, dos no —Aseguró. _

—_¡Tú mataste a mi padre! —Vociferó James intentando zafarse de las personas de seguridad. Charlie enfrentó su mirada por largo rato, tal vez estudiando o pensando que decir ante tal declaración, al escuchar los presentes esto, se empezaron a escuchar susurros y exclamaciones de sorpresa por todo lo que se estaba diciendo en medio del recinto. _

—_Tú padre tomó una mala decisión —Charlie en ningún momento se turbo, permaneció impasible, como un hombre que ya no tiene nada que perder, ya que él era consciente de que no tenía nada. Todo lo había perdido desde hacía muchos años. Él renuncio a estar con sus hijos por una estupidez que lo atormentaba día a día. _

—_¡Se mato por tú culpa, bastardo! —Gritó James fuera de sí, Victoria lloraba silenciosamente a lado de Elizabeth que veía todo sorprendida —Jonathan se dejó vencer muy pronto —Charlie seguía tranquilo —Él era un hombre capaz de salir adelante, tomó una mala decisión y no estuvo dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias, me confió su patrimonio pero él dio la última palabra, pesé a que yo le dije que esa inversión no era confiable, yo era su asesor financiero pero no me hizo caso —La pura y llana verdad salía de sus labios. _

—_Por eso los mantuve como reyes todo este tiempo —Declaró —¿Y qué recibí a cambio? —La tristeza empezó a invadir su semblante —Traicionaron mi confianza y utilizaron mis recursos para acercarse a mis hijos y dañarlos —Se quedo callado unos segundos —Ustedes eran muy chicos, y su madre estaba prácticamente loca… así que… sólo se me ocurre una persona a la cual puedo culpar por todo esto —Desvió su mirada a Anthony quien había perdido el color en su rostro._

—_Cuando Edward me buscó y empezó a contarme todo, inmediatamente las piezas encajaron en su lugar —Dijo taimado —Tú eras el mentor de Jonathan ¿No, Anthony? Quién mejor que tú para mal aconsejar a estos muchachos, y llenarlos de odio contra mí —Suspiró audiblemente —He de confesar que jamás me di cuenta de ello pero este mes ha sido muy productivo, he sabido cosas, todos tus negocios con Jonathan, el acercamiento con su familia, todo… —Anthony intentó golpearlo pero Charlie hábilmente dio un paso atrás evitando el golpe. _

—_¡Papá! —Gritó Carlisle al darse cuenta que por poco cae al suelo, en un hábil movimiento evite que cayera. En cuanto sintió que lo tenía sujeto del brazo, se zafó inmediatamente y me penetró con su fría mirada. _

—_Todo esto es tú culpa —Me acusó —No podías por una vez en tu vida hacerme caso sin rechistar —Vociferó sin importarle que la gente aún permaneciera ahí —¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Edward! —Desde hacía mucho tiempo lo que pensara o no él de mí no me importaba. Empecé a reír como loco. Me alejé de él._

—_No tanto como yo lo estoy de ti, abuelo —Era la última vez que lo llamaría así y que lo vería —No después de saber que eres cómplice del asesinato de un inocente —Inquirí —Él verdadero autor intelectual de todo esto —La tristeza había invadido mi ser, el hombre que era para mí lo mejor, al que aspiraba imitar por ser un hombre recto, era una mentira. _

—_Edward, ¡Detén todo esto! Por favor… —Suplicó Elizabeth. Enfrenté su mirada llorosa —¿Tú sabías todo esto? —Mi pregunta la sorprendió. Pero su rostro tan bello inmediatamente se torno tan duró y frío como el granito. _

—_Sólo una parte, no todo —Mantuvo el tonó frío de su voz. Sonreí con tristeza —¿Tú que ganabas con todo esto? —Guardó silencio unos segundos —El divorcio de tú padre y una buena pensión después de ello, lo de tu padre y yo ya no tenía arreglo, desde hacía muchos años no nos veíamos como marido y mujer —Inquirió —Teníamos un acuerdo prenupcial que sería invalidado —Espetó indiferente —Sí él no me hubiera pedido el divorcio antes yo lo habría hecho después de ver a mi único hijo casado y feliz —Me dio una tristeza infinita saber tal verdad, ella no mentía y lo peor era que negaba el hecho de que aún tenía una hija y una nieta. Yo no era Dios, ni tenía el derecho de juzgarla, pero al menos podía dejar de verla. _

—_¿Y sabes que conseguiste al final? ¿Con apoyar a Anthony? —Se mantuvo impasible manteniendo el reto en su mirada —Que te has quedado sola… —Aseguré y por primera vez la vi derrotada, al darse cuenta que no mentía. Su mayor temor se haría realidad. Cuando éramos pequeños Lili y yo, Elizabeth siempre nos dijo que por nada del mundo nos olvidáramos de ella, que lo peor que podría ocurrirle a ella es quedarse sola y no estar con sus hijos, por ese tiempo Elizabeth aún no era tan ambiciosa como ahora. Orgullosa como era, alejo a mi hermana al no aceptar al hombre que amaba orillándola a que se fuera de casa, y conmigo… bueno, quiso hacer lo mismo que con Lilian, y por poco consigue su cometido. _

_No volvió a hablar, ya que todas las caretas se habían caído ante todo el mundo, le hice señas a las personas de seguridad que desalojaran la iglesia, no tenían que escuchar más. Pude ver las expresiones de horror de Alice que tenia a Anthony entre sus brazos, tranquilo, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando y de Esme quien me veía compasiva y con lágrimas en los ojos, Demetri permanecía a mi lado. Carlisle se veía derrotado por todo lo que se había descubierto, me miraba apenado al darse cuenta de cuan equivocado había estado._

_Incluso el sacerdote abandono la iglesia no sin antes dirigirnos una mirada severa a todos. Por tal sacrilegio pero bueno, no se podía hacer más. Yo de ninguna manera me iba a casar con Victoria. _

—_Se reabrirá el caso de Ethan —Soltó de repente Charlie. Anthony y los Levinson se sorprendieron —Eso no puede ser posible —Murmuró Anthony. _

—_Tan posible es, que pronto serán llamados a declarar —Aseguró el padre de Bella —De hecho, unos agentes se encargaran de escoltarlos hasta el aeropuerto y recibirlos en piso estadounidense —Inquirió tranquilo. _

—_No te atreverías, Charlie, tú pierdes más con esto que nosotros —Charlie ni siquiera se inmutó, él era consciente de que él también sería llamado a declarar por ocultar semejante información, también sería juzgado, todo se manejo de tal forma que mi padre no resultaría afectado en dado caso, y muy posiblemente Charlie también saldría bien librado. _

—_Lo único que deseo es que la muerte de mi pequeño Ethan no quede impune —Sonrió con tristeza —Ya era hora que recogiera el fruto de mi cosecha, era justo que todo se supiera —Terminó por decir._

Una vez más fui consciente de la mujer que tenía en mis brazos, Bella casi no se movía, estaba hundida en un sueño profundo, recorría con mis dedos su espalda, su rostro, me estaba grabando con fuego en mi memoria todo lo que ella era para mí. Aspiré su olor, sentí su calor, moría por estar con ella, fundirme una vez más en la sensualidad de su cuerpo, disfrutar del vaivén de nuestras caderas, del rocé de nuestros cuerpos, el llegar al clímax junto con ella.

Una vez más cerré los ojos para evocar los detalles del día anterior…

_Unos agentes irrumpieron en la iglesia, tenían órdenes de aprehensión en contra de Victoria, James y Anthony. Sin duda, Charlie Swan tenía contactos y era un enemigo temible, letal, además que era la única forma de mantenerlos lejos de Bella. Victoria estaba sumida como en un trance, con la mirada perdida, absorta a todo lo que ocurría. James estaba furioso y forcejeando con los agentes. Anthony se veía tranquilo pero a la vez preocupado, él también tenía dinero y poder pero tal vez eso no le ayudaría mucho. _

—_No creas que esto terminara así, Edward, esta me la pagaras —Aseguro Anthony parándose frente a mí —No te tengo miedo, jamás lo tuve —Dije con sorna —¡Te admiraba! ¡Quería ser como tú! ¡Por Dios! —Vociferé con tristeza. _

—_Pero ahora, qué más da, ahora si seré feliz —Aseguré. _

_Sería la última vez que vería a Anthony Cullen, la hora de la despedida había llegado. Yo tenía un viaje que hacer hacía donde se encontraba la mujer que amaba, y estaba ansioso por partir. Tras llevarse a los Levinson y a Anthony, Elizabeth intentó acercarse a mí pero inmediatamente repelí su toqué, no permití que se acercara, no era sano para mí estar a su lado, pude ver el dolor cruzar su semblante, pero… no me importo. _

_Intercambió unas palabras con mi padre, de las cuales no fui consciente, no era un tema que pudiera importarme, lo último que supe de ella antes de que abandonara la iglesia es que mi padre le iba a dar una mensualidad que se había pactado con anterioridad. Después de ello, Elizabeth no intentó despedirse de mí. _

—_Edward, tienes que ser un poco más flexible con Elizabeth —Me reprendió mi padre, pero yo no daría mi brazo a torcer y menos ahora. Tal vez más adelante volvería a retomar la relación con ella, pero no sería lo mismo. _

—_Es hora de irme —Musité —Tengo un avión que abordar —Anuncié. Esme algo cautelosa se acerco a mí. _

—_¿Estás bien? —Susurró. Tan sólo asentí —Tenía que hacerlo —Traté de justificar de alguna manera la forma en que hice las cosas. _

—_Entiendo completamente, si no hacías eso, te habrías tenido que casar con Victoria —Esme se veía tranquila, y contenta —Te vas ¿Verdad? —Musitó con tristeza. _

—_Sí, iré a buscar a Bella —Alice se sorprendió ante tal declaración. Ella no entendería jamás y no la culpaba, las cosas se fueron desvirtuando cada día más hasta este día que era libre. _

—_Me siento feliz por ti, luchaste tanto… —Se acercó a mí para abrazarme, con gusto la recibí entre mis brazos —Olvídate de todo, y se feliz… —Susurró en mi oído. Sonreí por su dulzura —Siempre contaras conmigo, Eddy querido —Se alejo de mi llorosa para refugiarse en los brazos de Carlisle. _

—_Suerte, Edward, y en verdad lamento no haber confiado en ti —Tan sólo asentí y le di las gracias. No había nada más que decir. _

—_Hermano —Demetri caminó hasta a mí. Él sabía que no nos veríamos en mucho tiempo, el hospital le pertenecía. Ese era mi regalo para él, sería el director general, quién mejor que él para hacerse cargo de todo —Te voy a extrañar —Murmuró. _

—_Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero recuerda que puedes venir a visitarme, yo no regresare pronto pero las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para ti y tú familia —Alice era un tema incomodó aún para mí. Tan sólo asintió, no era un adiós si no un hasta luego, eso era claro. _

—_Que estés bien Alice —Me paré frente a ella —¿Me permites cargar a Tony? —Le guardaba un cariño inmenso a ese niño que era todo un Cullen, pocos rasgos tenía de mi mejor amigo. Lo cargué con mucho cuidado empecé a mecerlo un poco ya que amenazaba con despertarse. _

—_Perdóname —Susurró Alice a mi lado —Sonreí con tristeza —Tú tenías que protegerla —Afirme, entendía perfectamente eso, lo que jamás entendería es por qué no me dio el beneficio de la duda. _

—_Pero no puedo perdonarte —Tomé entre mi mano izquierda la manita de Tony para acariciarla levemente —¿Por qué, no? —Murmuró sorprendida. Enfrenté su mirada triste, sus ojos verdes como los míos reflejaban culpa y arrepentimiento. _

—_Porque tú entre todos, era en la que más confiaba y la que mejor me conocía, pero no creíste en mí —Dije con tristeza —Te empeñaste en no creerme y en alejarme de Bella —Espeté afectado —No pedía tu ayuda, yo tenía que resolver esto solo. Pero al menos podrías haberme dado tu consejo, tu apoyo —Con delicadeza plante un beso en la frente de Tony y se lo entregué a Alice con mucho cuidado. _

—_Edward, Bella era mi paciente, tenía que ver que ella estuviera bien, tú… —Alice se veía turbada —No fuiste sincero con ella y yo, tenía que cumplir con mi deber como su psiquiatra —Aseguró con vehemencia. _

—_Habla con Carlisle, él te dirá porque no hablé con Bella antes —Inquirí —Me tengo que ir —Acaricié con delicadeza su mejilla izquierda, ella ante mi tacto cerró los ojos. _

—_Te perdí ¿Verdad? —Musitó cuando abrió los ojos, permanecimos unos segundos viéndonos sin decir nada. _

—_Alice, te adoro, eso no cambiara nunca pero… —Sonrió con tristeza —No me perdonaras, te conozco, y si lo haces pasara mucho tiempo —Musitó. _

—_Entiendo y respeto tu sentir. Que tengas mucha suerte, Edward, y cuida mucho de Bella —Se alejo para refugiarse en los brazos de Demetri. Mi amigo se veía sereno, de antemano le había dicho que haría, y como me sentía respecto a Alice, no me reprochaba, me entendía pero estaba conciente de que de alguna manera Demetri y yo no nos veríamos muy pronto. Después de todo, Alice era su esposa. _

_Mi padre, prometió visitarme pronto, él me había ayudado con los trámites para la compra de una pequeña casa en Niza, al llegar allá me pondría en contacto con un ex compañero de la facultad que hacía mucho tiempo me había ofrecido un trabajo allá. Tenía dinero suficiente para no trabajar por un tiempo, pero si las cosas no resultaban bien con Bella lo mejor era que me mantuviera distraído. _

_Charlie permaneció callado, tan sólo observando todo, solo estábamos nosotros, las personas de seguridad nos esperaban afuera, para llevarnos al aeropuerto a Charlie y a mí. Mi familia permanecería ahí una semana más. Mi padre se despidió de Charlie de manera cordial, quedaron de verse a su regreso a Estados Unidos. Tenían mucho de que hablar, tanto que aclarar…_

Bella se removió inquieta entre mis brazos, silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro pero no despertó. Me sentía ansioso por no poder ayudarla, y mi plan no era despertarla, quería que ella creyera que estaba soñando. Además que estaba seguro que cuando me viera a su lado, prácticamente me correría. Tenía que darle tiempo y respetar su decisión.

—_¿Cómo te sientes? —Charlie estaba a mi lado tranquilo. Pronto llegaríamos al aeropuerto —Bien, pero algo intranquilo —Los ojos negros de Charlie me escrutaron. _

—_Jamás te arrepientas de lo que hagas, lo hecho, hecho esta, y no puedes cambiar nada, ¿Querías casarte con Victoria? —Espetó molesto —¿Ser infeliz el resto de tu vida? —Eso sin duda no me preocupaba. No me arrepentía de nada de lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas. _

—_Lo que me tiene intranquilo es el futuro de mi familia —Inquirí —Sé que todo se arreglo para que no resultaran afectados pero… aun así me siento intranquilo —Charlie sonrió burlón. _

—_No te preocupes, Edward, nadie de tu familia a excepción de tu abuelo y tu madre saldrán afectados —Y por extraño que pareciera confiaba en Charlie Swan para que fuera así. _

_El resto del camino permanecimos callados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos en sus demonios, el futuro me sonreía por primera vez en varios meses en los que fui el hombre más infeliz del mundo. Charlie abordaría su avión privado, yo decidí partir en una aerolínea comercial, no podía disponer del avión de Anthony-ni ganas tenía. _

_Charlie se alejó un poco de mi cuando recibió una llamada, antes de retirarse me dijo que esperaría a que mi vuelo saliera. Sumido en mis pensamientos lo esperé a una distancia prudente, estaba inquieto, impaciente por tener a Bella en mis brazos. _

—_Mi padre enviara a alguien a que te recoja al aeropuerto —Aseguró. _

—_Ahora mismo esta saliendo de casa junto a Emmett, Bella decidió estar sola —Habló con tristeza —Tal parece que desea pasar unas horas aislada de todos, recordando a… Ethan… —Cuando nombró a su hijo se le aguaron los ojos y desvió la mirada. _

— _Llegarás allá a media noche —La tristeza perduró en su semblante pero no lloro. Asentí y nos sentamos a la espera de mi vuelo. Cuando anunciaron que ya podía abordar nos levantamos, Charlie me acompañó un tramo del camino, en un silencio sepulcral nos dirigimos hacía mi destino. _

—_No se te olvide tu parte del trato —Murmuró justo cuando estábamos a punto de separarnos. _

—_No lo olvidare —Sin duda estaba en deuda con Charlie Swan…_

No sé en que momento el sueño me invadió, ni en que momento Bella despertó y abandonó el refugio de mis brazos. Ni cuanto tiempo duré dormido, solo fui consciente de que al despertar, Bella no estaba a mi lado. Una tenue luz empezó a calar en mi rostro. Alarmado busqué por toda la habitación a Bella pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Froté mis ojos con descuido y me levanté de la cama, tenía que localizar a Bella, una pequeña brisa entró a la recámara, desvié la mirada y encontré que había una puerta corrediza con una fina cortina blanca adornándola. Y ahí a través de ella pude ver la delgada silueta de Bella. Caminé a paso lento hacia su encuentro, estaba parada aferrada a la baranda del balcón, viendo impasible las olas del mar.

Me puse a su lado, tenía la mirada fija en las olas del mar, su cabello corto la hacía verse hermosa, quise tocar su cabello pero me contuve, no era el momento, teníamos mucho de que hablar y muy poco tiempo.

—Te ves hermosa con el cabello corto —Enfrentó mi mirada, sus ojos color chocolate me penetraron el alma.

—Gracias —Musitó y volvió a voltearse hacía el panorama del paradisíaco lugar.

—Tenemos que hablar —Murmuré. Ella empezó a reír levemente.

—¿De qué podemos hablar tú y yo que no nos hubiéramos dicho ya? —Su tono era frío, indiferente, y eso me dolió —Tú ya estas casado, Edward, y no me explico que haces aquí, esta mañana despierto, creyendo que estaba soñando y me encuentro que no era solo un sueño y estabas a mi lado —Sonrió con tristeza.

—Estoy cansada de llorar, Edward, dime lo que tengas que decirme y luego vete —Su declaración me perturbo pero me mantuve sereno, tenía que hablar con ella.

—No me case con Victoria —Giró su cabeza inmediatamente, escrutó mi rostro para ver si mentía, sonreí levemente —Al menos cumplí con mi promesa de hacerla pagar por la muerte de Ethan y no solo a ella, también a James y a… —Me debatí entre continuar o no, pero que más daba, tarde o temprano se iba a descubrir todo.

—Anthony, mi abuelo, también estaba involucrado —El rostro de Bella se desencajo al escuchar mi declaración —Y ¿Sabes? Alguien me ayudo a que fuera posible —Bella caminó a paso lento hasta una de las dos sillas que estaban ahí acompañadas de una mesa, en la que de seguro ha desayunado muchas veces.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Musitó aún sorprendida —¿Cómo tu abuelo pudo ser tan vil? —Sonreí con tristeza —¿No me preguntaras quién me ayudo? —Puso su atención en mí.

—No tengo por qué preguntarlo, mi abuelo decidió apoyarte y eso… —La interrumpí antes de que continuara —Tú abuelo no tiene nada que ver con que yo este aquí —Guarde silencio un segundo para ordenar mis ideas —Bueno, en parte sí, pero si estoy aquí es gracias a… _Charlie…_ —Al escuchar el nombre de su padre se tensó en el acto.

—_Charlie… _—Susurró al viento —¿Él te ayudo? ¿En verdad? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí —Aseguré. Y así fue como empecé a relatarle detalle a detalle todo lo que hice para estar a su lado, todo lo que luche, a todas las personas que me lleve en el camino para conseguir mi cometido. Omitiendo claro esta lo que no me correspondía decirle a Bella, ella necesitaba hablar con Charlie, aclarar todo y tal vez… perdonar a su padre. Todo lo que Charlie hizo no era lo correcto pero de alguna manera se podría justificar su modo de hacer las cosas.

—Y… ¿Con qué fin lo hizo? —Espetó triste. Tan acostumbrada estaba al actuar de Charlie que no le sorprendía en nada que hubiera pedido algo a cambio.

—Desea y quiere hablar contigo —Me miró sorprendida y empezó a negar levemente con la cabeza.

—Yo no quiero hablar con él —Aseguró. Tenía que convencerla, ella necesitaba saber la verdad —Bella… —Me interrumpió —No, Edward, he dicho que no, y no hablare con él —Afirmó —Ya me hizo sufrir lo suficiente como para tolerar algo más de su parte —Cerró los ojos —Si era todo lo que tenías que decirme, será mejor que te vayas —No podía hacer que me perdonara, que me diera una oportunidad, no después de tanto daño que le hice.

—Esta bien, pero… —No me permitió continuar —Gracias por haber hecho que apresaran a los culpables de la muerte de Ethan —Susurró —Y aunque no los juzguen como debe de ser, al menos todos saben lo que paso en realidad —Se levantó de la silla para pararse una vez más en el barandal del balcón. Era hora de irme.

—Deje todo por ti y estoy dispuesto a ganarme una vez más tú corazón, _tú amor…_ —Hablé seguro, ella sin girarse si quiera habló.

—Es una lastima que dejaras todo, pero… yo no te pedí que vinieras —Sus palabras me llegaron al alma —Han pasado tantas cosas que simplemente no se pueden pasar por alto, entiendo porque no fuiste sincero conmigo, todo lo entendí perfectamente pero… un engaño, es un engaño y no sé… es cuestión de tiempo —Musitó —Te deseo suerte, Edward —Se volvió a girar dándome la espalda. Todo estaba dicho y no podía seguir ahí. Me estaba diciendo _adiós…_

La casa Swan estaba en un completo silencio, no me tope con nadie en la estancia ni en la salida, el chofer que me dejo por la madrugada, estaba lavando el auto, al verme se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Desea que lo lleve a algún lugar joven? —No conocía la ciudad así que tuve que aceptar su ofrecimiento, le di la dirección de donde estaba ubicada mi nueva casa. Tras veinte minutos de camino llegamos hasta la pequeña propiedad. Como todo en Niza era mágico, de un color blanco que le daba luz al lugar. La casa era de dos pisos, cuando entré pude notar la manera tan sobria con la que había sido decorada.

Pero había algo que faltaba, y era la presencia de Bella en el lugar, ya me encargaría de personalizar el lugar, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar, empezar a vivir por mí y para mí, no para hacer feliz a los demás.

Sería una noche larga, llena de incertidumbre e inseguridades, temores y demás fantasmas del pasado que sin duda me atormentarían por un tiempo. La vida era corta para que yo la desperdiciara en lamentarme por las consecuencias de mis acciones, yo sabía el precio que tenía que pagar por ser libre, fue un precio muy alto pero estuve dispuesto a pagarlo.

Había perdido a Bella, eso era seguro. Incluso era absurdo pedirle perdón por haberla hecho sufrir tanto, eso no iba a resarcir de ninguna forma todo el daño hecho. Me sentía miserable pero entendía que Bella estuviera dolida, incluso por todo aquello que rodeaba la muerte de Ethan. El que mi abuelo fuera culpable era también creo yo, algo que no podía permitirse pasar por alto.

Y pesé a todo, dejaría que Bella fuera feliz, que rehiciera su vida. Una vez ya le había quitado la posibilidad de que fuera feliz a lado de alguien que valía la pena, y si ella no deseaba estar a mi lado, no podía obligarla.

Yo también sabía perder y cuando retirarme… ¿La amaba? Sí, y por eso mismo me alejaba de Bella todo el tiempo que ella quisiera.

Era hora de empezar a forjar mi futuro, en esa ciudad que me mantenía cerca de Bella, pero a la vez tan lejos…

Había muchas heridas que sanar, mucho que lograr, pero lo lograría, de eso no cabía duda. Era cuestión de esperar el tiempo justo, para actuar y que ella me viera como aquella primera vez que nos conocimos…

_Contigo hasta el final, amor mío… _murmuré al aíre, era una promesa que le hacía a ella y me hacia a mi mismo, siempre la amaría, pasara lo que pasara…

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Espero os haya gustado, digamos que estamos llegando al desenlace de todo este embrollo, ¿Qué tal? No se esperaban lo de Anthony ¿Verdad? Siempre debe haber una mente maestra detrás de todo =) y bueno en este caso, fue Anthony, aunque aun falta algo por descubrir… y no crean que tan fácil pagaran sus fechorías… aun les falta camino por recorrer =D y en cuanto a Charlie… bueno, creo que todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y el simplemente no tomó las mejores decisiones, ya veremos en el próximo capítulo que lo hizo actuar así con sus hijos… =) _

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las que dejaron su riview, me agregaron a sus favoritos, alertas y a las que solo leen. _

_¡Nena! Gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos =D Cariño ¡Te extraño! Aquí va uno más Rox un beso, LoO espero mi testamento Tqm, y Tia, simplemente ¡Te adoro! _

_Espero no tardar tanto para él próximo capítulo =) y que me hagan saber su opinión sobre que les pareció este capítulo. _

_¡Un besito a todas vosotras!_

_**Chapis…**_


	32. Déjà Vu

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 31. DÉJÀ VU**_

_**….**_

El ver a Edward recostado a mi lado hizo que todo mi mundo se tambaleara, la mediana estabilidad que había alcanzado se fue por el desagüe del baño, era algo tan irreal ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿No se suponía que ahora debía de ir camino a su luna de miel? ¿Por qué era tan cruel de estar a mi lado cómo si nada hubiera pasado? Mi abuelo me debía una explicación, una muy buena.

Tenía que salir de la protección de sus brazos, alejarme, guardar la distancia que debí guardar desde siempre con él. Esperé paciente a que despertara, en algún momento estuve tentada a despertarlo pero simplemente se veía tranquilo, relajado. No lo veía así desde hacía muchos meses cuando lo conocí.

Cuando me enfrentó y me dijo que me veía bien con el cabello corto algo dentro de mí de alguna manera brincó de regocijo, él no me había olvidado. Pero la plática inevitable se dio y tuvo que contarme todo lo que hizo, como su abuelo planeó todo con detalle, pero lo que más me sorprendió de todo lo que me dijo fue que Charlie participo para que él fuera libre admitiendo ante todos la causa de la muerte de _Ethan…_ _si tan solo él estuviera aquí para ayudarme a decidir qué hacer… _pensé cuando Edward me pidió que hablará con Charlie.

Pero… ¿Qué más quería de mí ese ser que me dio la vida, qué no me hubiera quitado ya? Charlie Swan no tenía derecho sobre mí, y el que viniera Edward a abogar por él de alguna manera me molesto. Sí, le ayudó a él a zafarse de un compromiso que no deseaba, pero yo no tenía por qué acceder a su petición de verme.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando tuve que decirle adiós, me dolía hacerlo pero, era necesario que estuviéramos lejos, las cosas entre nosotros siempre se dieron de manera rápida, vivíamos el momento pero… no pensábamos en las consecuencias, cuando estuve con él fue una etapa hermosa de mi vida, tan significativa y especial que hasta el día de hoy es difícil olvidar, pesé a que me gustaría hacerlo, no puedo…como tan poco puedo perdonarlo.

Era hora de tomar rumbos diferentes, vivir cada uno su vida. Si el destino o Dios mismo deseaban que estuviésemos juntos nos volveríamos a encontrar. De ahora en adelante, Edward Cullen era parte de mi pasado. Cuando cruzó la puerta de mi recámara para irse me deje caer vencida por el dolor y me puse a llorar como una niña que había perdido algo muy valioso, vinieron a mi mente todos esos recuerdos dolorosos de mi vida, y la qué más dolor me provoco fue el recuerdo de la muerte de Ethan… pero también me invadió el alivio de saber que por fin se haría justicia. Estuve sentada en el piso durante horas, abrazando mis piernas y llorando sin control era hora de sacar todo de una vez. De repente el aire se inundó del olor de la colonia que usaba mi abuelo. Él irrumpió en el balcón, impasible, pude sentir su presencia. No enfrente su mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre pequeña? —Musitó preocupado, intentó acercarse pero no se lo permití.

—No te acerques —Susurré —Necesito sacar todo esto que tengo dentro, estoy tan confundida… —Murmuré.

—Te entiendo —Habló comprensivo —Todo esto es… demasiado para ti… —Chasqueó los dientes —Pero… Edward hizo lo que tenía que hacer pequeña —Lo volteé a ver sorprendida.

—¿Qué dices? —Dije alarmada —Estás de acuerdo en cómo me mintió —Me miró severo —Bella, él hizo lo que tenía que hacer, no lo justificó, pero… tampoco quiero ser injusto con él —Inquirió.

—Él actuó de esa forma para no lastimarte, piensa en ello —Me levanté del piso y caminé hacía el barandal —Tú no entiendes —Hablé tranquila.

—Entiendo más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar, pequeña, cuando Edward me busco antes de irnos de California tuve que darle el beneficio de la duda, por ti y por él también, ya que yo estaba consciente de cuanto se amaban —Aseguró.

—En cuanto a… _Charlie… _—Me tensé al escuchar el nombre de mi padre. Empecé a negar, el abuelo no me podía pedir que hablara con él.

—Debes de escucharlo, ya hablé con Emmett y está dispuesto a hablar con él —¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿En verdad me pedía hablar con Charlie?

—No hablaré con él —Afirmé —No quiero volver a ver a Charlie por ningún motivo —Hablé segura y sin más preámbulos entré a mi recámara dejando a mi abuelo en la terraza con la palabra en la boca.

Me encerré en el baño, no estaba de ánimos para ver ni hablar con nadie, apagué mi celular. Preparé la tina para darme un baño, necesitaba relajarme. Unos minutos después escuché como la puerta de mi recámara se cerraba, por fin se había ido el abuelo. Con él menos que nadie quería hablar, y de Emmett ni hablar, ¿Cómo podían perdonar tan fácil a Charlie? Era absurdo que me pidieran verlo.

_Un mes después…_

Hacia unos días que Emmett había regresado de California tras un viaje relámpago. Al llegar a casa se veía claramente afectado, pero en ningún momento intento hablar conmigo para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Más de una vez la curiosidad amenazaba con ganarme pero todas y cada una de esas veces me contuve. En todas estas semanas no supe nada de Edward-afortunadamente-y aunque en el fondo me dolía, sabía que era lo mejor.

—Bells —Íbamos rumbo a la casa de Butch. Emmett y yo quedamos de pasar por él, como cada fin de semana para ir a la playa un rato.

—Dime —Musité distraída.

—¿En verdad no sientes curiosidad por saber de qué quiere hablar papá contigo? —Enfrenté su mirada curiosa.

—No —Mentí. Aún no podía enfrentarme a él.

No volvimos a tocar el tema lo que resto del camino, Butch como siempre estaba de buen humor, como muchas otras veces besó mi mano con dulzura. El ambiente cambió un poco a raíz de que él se subió a la camioneta, de alguna manera sirvió de mediador entre Emmett y yo. Emmett traía un short azul cielo y Butch un short blanco que hacía contraste con su ahora bronceada piel. Yo en cambió llevaba un traje de baño algo pequeño en color gris con unas pequeñas flores en color rosa.

Butch venía jugueteando conmigo conforme íbamos avanzando hacia los camastros en los que estábamos dispuestos a tomar un poco de sol y dejar nuestras cosas para nadar un poco. A lo lejos escuché como Emmett maldecía.

—¡Rayos! —Murmuró por lo bajo. Titubeó un poco pero siguió su camino aunque un poco incomodó. Seguí su mirada y entonces comprendí todo, ahí estaba él, _Edward_… sentado con un libro en sus manos viendo hacia nuestra dirección. Siendo espectador de cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Emmett antes de irse a California supo lo que ocurrió con Edward y posteriormente cuando regresó de ver a Charlie su actitud y opinión sobre Edward cambió.

Pude ver como los ojos de Edward vagaban entre Butch y yo… así como también pude ver el dolor en su mirada, como sus ojos color esmeralda se tornaban opacos y perdían un poco de luz. Sonrió débilmente cuando Emmett lo saludó de manera tímida.

—Edward —Habló incómodo —¿Te quedaste en Niza para tomar unas vacaciones? —Alcancé a escuchar que le preguntaba, faltaba poco para que llegáramos hasta donde estaban. Butch supo de inmediato de quién se trataba, ya le había hablado mucho de él como para que no lo supiera.

—No, ahora vivo aquí —Habló con tono apagado —Oh… —Fue lo único inteligente que pudo decir Emmett.

—Hola —Nos saludo cordial en cuanto llegamos, desvió la mirada inmediatamente hacía Emmett.

—Este… Edward el es Butch, un amigo de la familia —Emmett hizo las presentaciones pertinentes ya que yo no podía hablar.

—Ey —Contestó Edward distraído extendiendo su mano hacia Butch, y por una extraña razón Butch posó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros mientras que con el otro estrechaba la mano de Edward algo fuerte para mi gusto. Contestándole con un seguro mucho gusto al que Edward tan sólo contesto con un igual.

—¿Tienes mucho rato aquí? —Intervino Emmett de inmediato al notar la tensión del momento.

—En realidad no mucho —Habló un poco más relajado —¿Piensas pasar todo el día en la playa? —Siguió Emmett con su interrogatorio. Algo había cambiado entre ellos dos. Se veían tranquilos el uno con el otro, y pude darme cuenta que había quedado atrás el recuerdo de esa golpiza que le propino Emmett a Edward meses atrás.

—Sólo quería descansar un poco, he tenido una semana algo complicada en el trabajo —En un elegante movimiento guardo el libro en la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo, Emmett con una desfachatez increíble se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba a su lado, por consiguiente nosotros seguimos nuestro camino a dos lugares de ahí. No era sano que estuviéramos juntos y mucho menos estando Butch de por medio

Butch se ofreció a ponerme bronceador, así como yo le iba a aplicar a él. Podía ver de soslayo como Emmett intentaba distraer a Edward para que no viera la interacción entre Butch y yo. Pero justo en el momento que él me aplicaba el líquido blanco Edward volteó hacia nuestra dirección. No era intencional nuestra forma, pero no tenía nada de malo, después de todo Butch era un buen amigo. Vi como el semblante de Edward cayó aún más, le sostuve la mirada unos segundos antes de que él se volteara para seguir hablando con Emmett. No sin antes regalarme una sonrisa que jamás llego a sus ojos.

Unos minutos más tarde Edward se levantó de su lugar. Intercambió unas cuantas palabras con Emmett al tiempo que tomaba todas sus cosas y empezaba a guardarlas con tranquilidad. Se despidieron y en un intento de ser cortés se giro para despedirse de nosotros a lo lejos. Con gran dolor vi como se alejaba cabizbajo y se perdía entre las personas que estaban en la playa. Sin duda le habíamos arruinado el día con nuestra presencia.

—¿Por qué se fue? —Cuestioné a Emmett en cuanto llegó a nuestro lado.

—Estaba cansado, sólo vino por un rato —Emmett quería decirme algo pero no me lo dijo, tal vez el que Butch estuviera ahí lo detuvo. Afortunadamente Butch se dio cuenta y decidió a ir a nadar un poco para darnos un espacio para platicar.

—¿Qué tienes Emmett? —Emmett se recostó a mi lado y cerró los ojos —Nada… —Musitó relajado —¿Cómo qué nada? Es obvio que tienes algo, ¿Qué te dijo Edward? —Por una extraña razón empezaba a alterarme su actitud.

—Sólo que ha tenido mucho trabajo, y qué tal vez se va a Paris —Murmuró sin abrir los ojos —¿Cómo? —No sabía a donde quería ir a parar Emmett pero sin duda le estaba funcionando su técnica para llamar mi atención.

—Sí, lo que escuchaste, la clínica en la que trabaja es de un amigo, y pues el plan de su amigo es abrir una clínica en Paris y como Edward tiene experiencia y está calificado para tomar las riendas del lugar es muy posible que se vaya para allá —Tras su declaración ya nada tuvo sentido.

_Él se iba…_

_**oOoOo**_

Después de la sutil forma de Emmett de decirme que Edward se iba, no volvimos a tocar el tema. Edward tenía que continuar al igual que yo, y tenía que afrontar con madurez mis decisiones. Aunque ya no me pude concentrar mucho en la plática que tuvieron Emmett y Butch en lo que resto de la tarde, tenía muchas cosas en mente, entre ellas el considerar hablar con Charlie. No podía seguir huyendo, tenía que cerrar ese ciclo en mi vida.

—He decidido hablar con Charlie —Les anuncié a mi abuelo y a Emmett, quienes me vieron desconcertados.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó algo inquieto el abuelo.

—Sí —Fue lo único que conteste, no quería ahondar más en el tema, al día siguiente partiría rumbo a California. Jazz me recogería en el aeropuerto, tenía tres semanas sin verlo, él de alguna manera había sido mi apoyo cuando Edward volvió, deseaba que se quedara conmigo pero él tenía que volver, tenía que aprender a dejarlo ir. Él tenía una vida y yo no podía disponer de ella cada que quisiera.

Por la noche fuimos a cenar Emmett, el abuelo y yo, sólo estaría tres días fuera, el día que llegaba hablaría con Charlie, para no estar con la incertidumbre lo que restara de mi estancia en California y poder disfrutar de la compañía de Jazz, Lyn, John y Chriss. Los había extrañado tanto, que no veía la hora en que los vería.

Fue una noche por decir poco, corta, por supuesto no pegué el ojo para nada en toda la noche, me sentía agotada en muchos sentidos, mi enfrentamiento con Charlie no sería fácil, intenté de la manera más sutil que Emmett me dijera que tanto le había dicho Charlie para que cambiara un poco su concepto sobre él, pero se rehusó a hablar de ello, alegando que era algo que a él no le competía decirme.

Tras una corta despedida aborde el avión privado para dirigirme a California y posteriormente abordar el auto de mi mejor amigo para ir a Newport, durante la horas eternas que duro el viaje, pude conciliar un poco el sueño en un duermevela eterno. Las ansías y nervios me revoloteaban incesantes por el estómago y la cabeza. Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que esa visita haría que mi vida cambiara, no estaba segura de que forma, pero… algo me decía que todo aquello que no comprendía sería aclarado de una buena vez.

En cuanto el avión aterrizo y pude bajar del mismo caminé presurosa hacia la salida donde seguramente estaba él… _Jasper…_ hacia poco que lo había visto pero el estar a su lado siempre me traía paz. Él era mi puerto seguro en toda esta locura que era mi vida, siempre me aconsejaría y estaría ahí para mí cuando más lo necesitara, sin cuestionar, tan sólo dándome su apoyo incondicional. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Si él era perfecto… no me arrepentía de todo aquello que había vivido a lado de Edward pero… Jazz era… alguien muy especial para mí.

Me recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus bellos ojos azules brillaban como jamás imaginé volver a ver, corrí hasta su encuentro fundiéndome en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

—Te ves preciosa —Susurró en mi oído. Reí divertida, aún no se acostumbraba a verme con el cabello corto.

—¡Gracias! —Dije entusiasmada —¿Te tomó mucho tiempo para llegar? —Jasper me había dicho que podría faltar a clases los días que estuviera en California y reducir su horario en el restaurante que cada vez iba mejor. Pero aún así quería estar segura de ello, no quería que tuviera problemas por mi causa.

—No, el tráfico está bastante relajado, no te preocupes, todo está bien —Tan solo asentí —Y… ¿Christine? Creí que vendría contigo… —Chriss siempre había sido tolerante conmigo, pero aún así no quería abusar más de su paciencia y buena voluntad.

—La veremos en la noche, está en medio de un embrollo sobre unas lecturas, tiene que hacer un resumen sobre algunos libros, así que prácticamente se la vive concentrada en la escuela, no nos hemos visto mucho desde que regrese de Niza —Emprendimos el camino hacía su auto —Pero… hará una excepción por ti, e irá a cenar esta noche a casa —Aseguró.

_**oOoOo**_

Tras una hora eterna llegamos a la mansión Swan, que albergó todos mis miedos, sueños, ilusiones, esperanzas y el dolor eterno de haber perdido a Ethan. Jasper decidió esperarme en el auto, cruzamos el gran portón que nos conducía a la entrada principal. Como una película en cámara lenta recordé aquella vez que regresé de Nashville para enfrentar a mi padre…

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta comprobé que todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado, las mismas personas desempeñando pulcramente su trabajo. El tiempo se había detenido.

—¿Señorita Bella? —Como una broma del destino, la misma chica que me recibió cinco años atrás me volvía a recibir el día de hoy. Sonreí por la ironía.

—Hola, ¿Charlie está en casa? —En esta ocasión no se sorprendió por la forma en que pregunte por él.

—Él no tarda en llegar —Sonrió débilmente. Tan sólo asentí.

—Lo esperaré aquí —Musité. La chica se quedó parada frente a mí.

—Su recámara y la del joven Ethan, permanecen intactas, el señor Swan… —Enfrenté su mirada castaña —¿Cómo dices? —Cómo era posible…

—El señor Charlie dio esa orden cuando usted se fue a la clínica —Sonrió ligeramente —De hecho yo me encargo personalmente de arreglar su cuarto, el del joven Ethan y Emmett —Habló orgullosa.

—Gracias —Murmuré —Iré a mi recámara, en cuanto llegue, me avisas por favor —Me sentía desconcertada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Charlie creía que regresaría? Subí las escaleras como aquella vez, a paso lento, pero esta vez la culpa no invadía mi sistema, todo era diferente, yo era diferente. Llegué a la puerta de la que durante quince años fue mi recámara, la abrí con cuidado, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar al otro lado.

El aire se quedo estancado en mis pulmones al darme cuenta que todo seguía igual, me quede parada en medio de la habitación y volteé a ver a mi lado derecho, la puerta estaba abierta. Me dirigí a la habitación de Ethan, me puse a un lado del sillón donde acostumbraba leer, y lo recorrí delicadamente con la yema de los dedos. Su presencia aún seguía ahí, todo lo que alguna vez compartimos. Sonreí con tristeza. Unos tímidos golpes a mi puerta me hicieron salir de mis recuerdos. Caminé tranquila hasta la misma. Donde la chica del servicio me anunciaba que mi padre me esperaba.

Bajé a paso lento, casi al llegar vislumbre la figura de Reneé, nuestras miradas se encontraron, algo similar al temor se posó en sus ojos. Pero inmediatamente se recompuso y me miró altanera. Pasó a un lado de mí sin decir nada. Me tragué el coraje y las nauseas que sentí al verla y me dirigí al despacho de Charlie. La puerta estaba abierta.

Lo primero que vi fue a Charlie parado frente a la ventana, con las manos en los bolsos y los hombros un poco caídos, no era el mismo de hace cinco años. Algo había cambiado.

—Has vuelto —Susurró. ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí si ni siquiera me anuncie para entrar.

—Sigues usando la misma fragancia desde niña… coco… —Susurró a la vez que cerraba levemente los ojos. Sacó la mano derecha de su bolsillo y posó la misma en el cristal de la ventana unos segundos.

—Me dijeron que necesitabas hablar conmigo —Tan sólo asintió. Hecho una última mirada al jardín. Se giró sobre sus propios pies para caminar con lentitud hasta la salita que tenía en el despacho. Desconcertada lo seguí.

—Siéntate por favor —Ordenó. Sin ánimos de discutir me senté a su lado prácticamente. Eran dos sillones separados por una mesita.

—Hace veintiún años conocí a una mujer, que me cautivo desde el primer momento en que la vi —Sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos —Ese día ni siquiera pude preguntarle su nombre, pero se quedo grabado en mi memoria el color de sus ojos, su mirada, sus generosas curvas, su cabello ondulado largo. Sin duda era una mujer de sociedad, de mundo. Era perfecta —Enfrentó mi mirada.

—Tan parecida a ti… —Musitó —Pero yo estaba casado, y tenía un hijo. Tuvo que pasar un mes para volvérmela a encontrar, ese día corrí con mejor suerte y alguien nos presentó. A partir de ese momento nada tuvo sentido, duramos horas platicando ese día —Suspiró.

—Mi percepción sobre ella fue la correcta, era de una familia acomodada de España, hablaba un perfecto ingles así que la comunicación no era un problema —Se levantó de su lugar, caminó cabizbajo hasta la vitrina donde guardaba todos las botellas de vino, se sirvió un poco de vodka y regresó.

—Ella era soltera, y aunque sabía que si le decía que estaba casado se alejaría de mí, decidí ser sincero con ella —Bebió de su vaso —Para mi fortuna, no se alejo y continuamos la amistad —Sonrió soñador —Éramos compatibles en todo, cada uno a su manera aceptaba al otro. Inevitablemente empezamos una relación en secreto, yo moría por gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella me pertenecía, que era mi mujer, pero… yo aún seguía con Reneé…y no quería herir a Emmett —Sus ojos se tornaron negros.

—Y no iba a permitir que la reputación de la mujer que amaba se viera afectada. Por mi cobardía —Intenté interrumpirlo pero no me dejó —Deja que terminé de contarte esa parte de mi vida, Bella… —Musitó con dolor.

—Tres meses después de haber iniciado nuestra relación, ella me anunció que estaba embarazada —La mirada de Charlie cambió tornándose alegre, feliz y a la vez melancólica.

—Me sentí inmensamente feliz por la noticia, algo tan bello como un hijo había nacido de nuestro amor —Fue cuando decidí que lo mejor era divorciarme de Reneé, obviamente Emmett se iría conmigo, en ese entonces, ella ya estaba muy corrompida por el poder y dinero que yo le daba, no sería un gran problema, el comprar mi libertad —Habló seguro.

—Pero nada salió como lo planeé. No sé en qué momento, ni cómo, Reneé nos descubrió —Dio un último trago a su vaso —La familia de Carmen era muy conservadora, ella tan sólo tenía veintitrés años y yo aunque no era muy grande la diferencia de edades era considerable. Ella había venido a Estados Unidos a estudiar y lo hacía a pesar de estar conmigo, lo que yo más deseaba era que ella se desarrollara como profesionista —Una nube gris inundó su rostro.

—Reneé habló con la familia de ella…revelando que era mi amante. Se la llevaron a España, ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos. Los meses que estuvimos separados fueron un infierno, yo no sabía nada de ella ni de mi bebe… —Aún así continué con mis planes de divorciarme, incluso busqué al padre de Edward, pero todo se complicó de repente —La sombra de dolor inundó su semblante.

—Carmen volvió, pero era completamente diferente a cuando yo la conocí. Ya no era alegre, y aunque se veía hermosa, la luz en su mirada la abandono por completo. Entonces me anunció que tendríamos gemelos —Enfrenté la mirada de Charlie, quien me veía con una gran incertidumbre. Eso quería decir que…

—Así es _mi niña_… esa mujer era tu madre —Confirmó lo que le pregunté con la mirada al comprender el peso de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? —Musité viendo hacía ningún punto en especifico —¿Por qué nos alejaste de ella? —Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hasta donde estaba el gran ventanal que daba al jardín. Una pequeña lágrima salió cuando vi el montón de flores blancas donde alguna vez estuvo la hamaca que compartíamos todas las tardes Ethan y yo.

—Carmen me dijo que nos amaba, pero que…no podía estar con nosotros, traté de convencerla de que luchara para que pudiéramos estar juntos los cinco, yo en ese entonces no tenía tanto poder como ahora pero, tu abuelo sí, él más que nadie deseaba que me alejara de Reneé, jamás la quiso, pero Carmen no aceptó… sólo fue a despedirse —Charlie estaba a mi lado, casi hablando en un susurro… como si se tratara de un secreto jamás contado.

—Se despidió y no volví a verla, hasta que un día recibí una llamada de parte de ella donde me anunciaba que había sido padre de un niño y una niña —El tono de voz de mi padre cambió radicalmente, ahora era dulce y se escuchaba emocionado por poder contarme ese momento.

—Fui inmensamente feliz, _pequeña,_ siempre había deseado tener una hija, además que, qué mejor que la mujer que amaba me hubiera dado también un hijo varón —Sin dudarlo volé hasta España para verla, y conocer a mis pequeños, fueron las horas más largas de mi vida en ese momento —Guardó silencio, como si hubiera algo más —Al llegar a ese exclusivo hospital de España lleno de lujos inmediatamente pregunté por ella y ustedes, me sentía en un sueño irreal. Me indicaron cual era su habitación y así mismo que ustedes se encontraban ahí con ella —Sonrió levemente ante tal recuerdo.

—Al entrar la vi a ella en medio de la cama dormida, tan hermosa como siempre, y a ustedes a su lado en unas pequeñas cunitas una mantita azul cubría a Ethan y una rosa te cubría a ti —Volteé a ver a Charlie que tenía la mirada fija en las flores blancas, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se veía feliz al recordar.

—Con sigilo me acerqué hasta donde estaban y antes de acercarme a Carmen acaricié una de tus mejillas y una de las de Ethan… eran tan suaves al tacto, eran tan hermosos que con emoción planté un beso en tu frente y en la de él —Suspiró —No sé en qué momento, Carmen despertó presenciando la escena, al enfrentar su mirada pude ver que era feliz, que ella deseaba que estuviéramos juntos —Una tímida lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Charlie, pero no evito detenerla. Dejó que fluyera.

—Me anunció que apenas se recuperara se casaría con el hijo de un amigo de sus padres —Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos —Así mismo me dijo que me cedería los derechos sobre ustedes —Habló con dolor.

—En ese momento la odié como jamás había llegado a odiar a nadie, Bella, quise matarla ahí mismo por hacer eso, pero no pude hacerlo… mi amor hacía ella era tan grande que ni siquiera pude hablar, al salir de ese cuarto ordené que tanto a ti como a Ethan los alejaran de ella —El coraje en su voz era evidente.

—Ella por supuesto se opuso, con el argumento de que la necesitaban y era su madre pero yo no permití que se acercara —Todo lo que Charlie decía era tan… ilógico, irracional… aunque ella tampoco nos quiso nunca… cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

—Cuando abandoné la clínica con ustedes en mis brazos, Carmen Vulturi, murió para mí… —Anunció con dolor.

—¿Por qué me lastimas así? ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —Grité al borde de la histeria —¿Querías qué me diera cuenta que ella tampoco nos quiso? —Me acerqué hacía él y sin reprimirme más empecé a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños. Charlie aceptó cada uno de mis golpes, sin decir nada…de repente sentí los brazos de él rodearme, los recuerdos vinieron a mí, _estos eran…_ aquellos brazos que me acunaban por las noches, cuando era pequeña siempre que despertaba me levantaba con la sensación de que alguien había dormido a mi lado o había pasado gran parte de la noche conmigo, incluso ese olor… tan natural que desprendía ese extraño, era igual, Ethan también lo sentía, una presencia que nos visitaba por las noches. Y ahora descubría quien era ese extraño… era mi propio padre…

Me alejé de él desconcertada, limpiando mis lágrimas, dándome golpes mentales por ser tan débil ante él… —¡Quiero respuestas! —Exigí.

—Mis planes de divorciarme de Reneé se fueron al olvido al saberme solo con dos pequeños, además que tenía a Emmett, él no recuerda mucho de esa etapa, era muy pequeño, pero antes de salir de Estados Unidos le anuncié que tenía dos hermanitos —Sonrió levemente —Él se emociono mucho, y todo el tiempo me hablaba para saber de ustedes… Carmen se despidió de ustedes en privado, aunque traté de impedirlo su semblante afectado, pudo conmigo y accedí —Cerró los ojos levemente.

—Al entrar a la habitación la vi bastante afectada, había llorado, y no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de uno y otro, y susurrando palabras de amor solo para que ustedes la escucharan —La voz de Charlie se quebró ligeramente —Con cuidado los tomé en mis brazos, entonces ella dijo: _Te entrego a mis pequeños, Charlie, amor mío, te llevas contigo a mi Isabella y a mi Ethan. Contigo te llevas mi vida entera… _—Charlie no aguantó más y se soltó a llorar. Duró un rato así, sin decir nada, el único ruido que invadía el lugar eran sus sollozos lastimeros.

—No volvimos a vernos jamás… —Hablo más tranquilo —Reneé desde un principio los rechazo, incluso intervino mi padre para que los aceptara, eso yo no lo sabía hasta hace algunos meses —Aclaró —Lo único que yo sabía de Carmen en esos momentos era que se había casado como me lo había dicho —Musitó —Y la odié infinitamente en ese momento, yo no me sentía capaz de estar con ustedes, me dolía verlos por que me recordaban a Carmen, pero procuré estar siempre cuidándolos a la distancia. Me involucré demasiado en mi trabajo para olvidarme de todo —Declaró.

—Sin darme cuenta cuanto me necesitaban, Emmett era mayor así que me refugié en él, "ignorándolos" a ustedes —Movió la cabeza negativamente —Ese fue mi mayor error… conforme iban creciendo me di cuenta cuan parecidos eran a Carmen, en especial Ethan… pero siempre que intentaba acercarme, cambiar de postura, el odio y la impotencia me invadía y entonces volvía a estar sumergido en las sombras, sin valor para decirles cuanto los amaba y cuan orgulloso estaba por ustedes… —Suspiró audiblemente.

—Carmen en algún momento me contacto por medio de terceras personas, deseaba conocerlos aunque fuera por foto, según esos conocidos ella se rehúso a ser madre de nuevo, digamos que castigo a su familia sin tener descendencia por haberle arrebatado a sus gemelos —Se aclaró la garganta —Continuaba casada, así que… sólo se conformaba con verlos a través de una foto, así fue como los conoció —Charlie se notaba incómodo —Después de quince años, volví a verla —Alcé la mirada —Él día que Ethan murió, Carmen los conoció —Soltó con dolor.

—¿Qué?... —Susurré.

—Por eso no estaba en California cuando él… _murió_… estaba con ella, estábamos platicando de ustedes, cuando recibí la llamada de Emmanuel anunciándome que Ethan había muerto —Las lágrimas empezaron a salir una vez más de los ojos de Charlie.

—Ella se quedo como en un trance cuando le di la noticia, yo volé inmediatamente a California para ver que había ocurrido —Se acercó a mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos —Siempre los amé y el que ocurriera eso, me hirió de tal forma que hasta el día de hoy, la herida sigue sangrando, yo estuve ahí tras bastidores como siempre, sin poder enfrentarme a ti, que estabas deshecha… —Me alejé de su agarre dándole la espalda.

—Sabes que si hubieras estado ahí habrías resarcido un poco tú indiferencia hacia nosotros… —Musité —Ethan murió creyendo que tú… no lo querías… que tú, el hombre que tanto amaba pesé a ser tan frío y cruel muchas de las veces, jamás se sintió orgulloso de él… —El dolor en mi pecho iba en aumento.

—¡No digas eso! —Gritó alterado —¡Yo estuve ahí, siempre! Velando su sueño, y el tuyo también. Cuidando de ustedes como fuera, incluso estuve a su lado en sus últimos segundos de vida —Mis ojos llorosos se toparon con los de Charlie que no estaban mejor.

—Carmen no podía venir a California, así que nos encontramos en Nevada —Tras unas cuantas llamadas a "amigos" conseguí un vuelo privado para llegar lo antes posible —Suspiró —Y aunque ella deseaba venir, no pudo hacerlo —Retomó el relato —Inmediatamente me traslade al hospital, hice uso de todo mi poder en ese entonces, Bella, y pude entrar a ver a Ethan, y aunque él no estaba del todo consiente pude despedirme de él y decirle cuanto lo amaba… —Murmuró con dolor.

—Después me encargué de que nada se supiera, no porque me avergonzara de ustedes, eso nunca, lo único que deseaba era protegerte a ti y a Emmett, los medios y toda la gente los iba a acosar, y yo no quería eso para ustedes —Para ese entonces, yo estaba sumergida en un estupor lleno de dolor.

—Vi a la distancia el entierro de mi pequeño hijo, Bella, yo estaba deshecho. Sabes que James tenía razón —Lo mire desconcertada —¿Qué dices? —Musité.

—James me quito al hijo correcto —Sonrió con tristeza —Él era el más parecido a Carmen, tenía el mismo carácter alegre y espontáneo que ella, y físicamente eran muy parecidos, tú también te pareces mucho a ella, pero él lo era aún más… —Me dejé caer contra el cristal. Enfrentando la mirada inquieta de mi padre.

—¿Por qué me internaste en la clínica? ¿Por qué no te acercaste tú para ayudarme? ¿Por qué no fuiste sincero? —Pregunté por inercia, siempre me hacía esas preguntas, tal vez esta vez conseguiría que él las contestará.

—Yo estaba sumido en un dolor infinito, y no quería que te siguieras dañando, no era capaz de ayudarte si yo tampoco estaba bien, así que como siempre me refugié en mi caparazón para no enfrentar mi realidad. Te aleje de mí, creyendo que era lo mejor. Y si no fui sincero contigo fue porque me di cuenta que ya te había dañado lo suficiente, como para dañarte aún más… pero… no contaba con todo eso que armo Anthony en contra de ti y Edward —Habló con rencor.

—Creo que de alguna manera quería que fueras feliz con él como yo no pude serlo con Carmen, vivir esa historia de amor fallida, a través de ti… —El tono melancólico de Charlie me llegaba al alma. Él en verdad la amaba.

—Aún la amas, ¿Verdad? —Me miró desconcertado. Tan sólo asintió, cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente —Aún la amo como el primer día —Habló con seguridad, su mirada cambió tornándose soñadora.

—¿Sigue casada? —Negó con la cabeza —Meses después de la muerte de Ethan, se separo de su marido, dejando España en el olvido y empezando de nuevo aquí en California, hasta el día de hoy sigue guardándole luto a nuestro hijo —Se sobó levemente el cuello —Ahora somos amigos, gracias a Emmanuel sabemos de ti… y eso de alguna manera nos ha mantenido cuerdos y unidos —Susurró.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte perdón por todo el daño causado, pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo, _hija…_ —Hablaba con tal ternura que mis defensas iban cayendo poco a poco.

—Que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte quien es el verdadero Charlie —Se aventuro a decir —Carmen… desea conocerte… le hemos hablado mucho de ti… y…quiere explicarte porque tuvo que dejarnos —Cerré los ojos. No sabía que hacer, todo era… tan… difícil _dales una oportunidad hermanita _abrí los ojos alarmada, ese susurró, esa voz era de _él…_ Ethan estaba conmigo, de eso estaba segura.

—No sé si deba… —Musité —Todo esto es… —No podía pensar, me sentía aturdida, fuera de lugar. Por otra parte, si él no fuera sincero tal vez no hubiera escuchado claramente ese sonido del viento que no era más que la voz de mi hermanito. Aún sin saber por qué, dije:

—Te perdono —Anuncié. Charlie sonrió alegre —Pero debes de comprender que no es fácil olvidar, _papá… _—Cuando le dije papá inmediatamente se abalanzo contra mí, me estrechó entre sus brazos y plantó un casto beso en mi cabeza —Te entiendo, sé que esto no es nada fácil para ti, pero… no te arrepentirás, lo prometo —Me atrajo más hacia él.

—Espero que así sea —Susurré. Él tan sólo asintió comprendiendo mi desconfianza. Tenía miedo de ilusionarme demasiado con estar a su lado y que después volviera a ser el mismo.

—¿Qué hay de Reneé? —Empecé a recorrer el despacho por primera vez, Ethan y yo no podíamos entrar a él a menos que mi padre estuviera adentro o nos mandara llamar. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Su indiferencia, su amargura, todo aquello que ocultaba con tanto recelo. Charlie empezó a reír de manera algo cruel.

—Pienso pedirle que dejé hoy mismo esta casa —Detuve mi andar y lo observe con detenimiento, un leve escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo, sin duda Charlie Swan, cuando se proponía ser cruel y despiadado lo lograba.

—Ahora sé con certeza lo mucho que los daño con sus palabras, con sus acciones —La mirada de Charlie era de tristeza, porque él en más de una ocasión nos daño tanto como ella. Pero… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le costaba a esa mujer darnos un poco de cariño? Aunque bueno, si ni con su propio hijo era cariñosa, ¿Por qué lo sería con los hijos que Charlie tuvo con otra mujer? Una mujer por la que la iba a dejar.

—Y ¿Sabes? —Habló tranquilo —En verdad espero que haya ahorrado un poco del dinero que le daba, porque la dejare en la calle —Sonrió taimado.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, no pienso darle ni un centavo más del que le corresponde. Y no creo que le dure mucho —Confesó —Una vez arruinó mi vida, y causó un daño irreparable en mis tres hijos —Sonrió con tristeza —Yo tuve mucho que ver en ello, pero… pienso resarcir lo que hice —Tomó mis manos entre las suyas —Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, _hija… _—Se acercó con cautela y me estrechó entre sus brazos, por primera vez, sentía el amor que un padre puede darle a su hija.

—La última vez que te vi, estabas viendo por la ventana hacía el jardín, y hoy… te encontré de la misma manera —Charlie suspiró audiblemente —Todas las tardes añoraba la hora de llegar a casa y verte a ti y a Ethan jugando en el jardín o tan solo verlos conversar con complicidad mientras se balanceaban en la hamaca —Sonrió con tristeza —Cuando ustedes se fueron, su esencia quedo ahí, siempre soñaba con verlos de nuevo ahí, felices, contentos, ajenos a toda la maldad que existe. Desgraciadamente falle en el intento —Susurró con dolor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en California?

—Pasado mañana vuelvo a Niza —Dije tranquila —Me gustaría que te quedarás aquí, esta es tu casa —Sonreí y negué levemente —Gracias pero, lo siento, prometí quedarme en casa de Jasper —Él tan sólo asintió.

—Quiero que lo conozcas —Salí del despacho de Charlie, para ir en busca de Jasper, mi padre lo recibió con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y mencionó que ya lo conocía por medió de las platicas de Emmanuel y Emmett, con quien había retomado la relación, padre-hijo.

Jasper lo invitó a nuestra cena familiar, pero él la rechazo de manera cortés, tenía que hablar con Carmen y arreglar todo lo referente a su separación de Reneé quien no le haría las cosas fáciles, ella estaba atrincherada en esa casa y no sería fácil sacarla de ahí. Tras una cálida despedida salimos de la mansión Swan, aún estaba desconcertada por todo aquello que Charlie me dijo pero… ¿Quién era yo para juzgarlo? ¿Qué esto no era lo que yo tanto deseaba?

Mi estancia en California fue especial, conviví un poco más con Charlie, al día siguiente de mi llegada me invitó a cenar, acepté, como había dicho, merecía darme esta oportunidad de conocerlo. Carmen quería ir, pero Charlie le dijo que lo mejor era preguntarme a mí primero si deseaba verla, todo era muy reciente y no quería que me agobiara demasiado. Y aunque sentía cierta curiosidad por conocerla aún no estaba preparada. Así que sólo fuimos nosotros, me platicó más de su vida lejos de nosotros, momentos especiales que compartió con nosotros antes de que su amargura lo cegara. Instantes y cosas que nosotros creímos que Charlie no sabía, siempre estuvo ahí. Decidimos no hablar por el momento de la muerte de Ethan, ni cómo iba el caso, cuando la velada terminó, me anunció que tanto él como Carmen habían decidido mudarse a Niza. Que pronto nos veríamos. Mi vuelo salía por la tarde del día siguiente, prometió estar ahí para despedirme.

Los únicos que me acompañarían al aeropuerto serían Lyn y Jasper. Chriss tenía el examen que la traía loca desde hacía semanas, y John tenía que atender el restaurante. Mi cena con ellos fue tranquila, me platicaron todo lo que habían hecho, aunque Jasper siempre me mantenía al tanto de todo, era bueno saberlo también por boca de ellos. Pude ver con alegría la relación que llevaban ahora Christine y Jazz, se empezaba a notar el amor. Buscaban cualquier oportunidad para tocarse, para sonreírse con complicidad, eran perfectos juntos.

La triste despedida llegó y aunque el volver a California me traía muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, no deseaba permanecer un día más ahí, necesitaba el refugio de mi recámara, escuchar las olas del mar, las gaviotas, el olor tan peculiar de la playa. Tenderme a las orillas de la playa y empaparme completamente. Charlie como lo prometió estuvo ahí, venía algo serio pero dijo que no pasaba nada, que eran cuestiones legales lo que lo tenían así. Sin duda ya había hablado con Reneé. Prometió ir pronto a vernos.

—Cuídate, _hija…_—Siempre que me llamaba así su rostro se iluminaba ligeramente.

—Tú también, _papá…_—Tan sólo asintió. Me giré hacía Jasper y Lyn para despedirme. Era hora de irme. Cuando abordé el avión una sensación de vació se plantó en mi estómago, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir, ansiaba llegar a Niza.

_**oOoOo**_

El vuelo estuvo bastante tranquilo, pesé a que estuve inquieta la mayor parte del tiempo, por ese sentimiento de incertidumbre que me estaba embargando el sistema. Gracias a Dios era un vuelo privado y no tenía que esperar mucho para descender del mismo. Cuando iba bajando la escalinata pude ver a lo lejos a Emmett quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se veía bastante relajado a la distancia, conforme me fui acercando puede ver cierta inquietud en su mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Fue lo primero que dije cuando me estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Nada malo, es sólo que… —Lo miré temerosa —Me he encontrado con alguien aquí... —Musitó.

—Y se puede saber… ¿Quién es? —Tan sólo asintió.

—Es… _Edward_, Bella, decidió aceptar el trabajo en París —Habló con cautela. No pude escuchar más y empecé a correr hacía donde salían todos los vuelos directos a París, tenía que hablar con él. No podía irse pensando algo que no era, no podía irse con la idea de que yo estaba con alguien más. No debía alejarse de mí una vez más.

—¡Bella! —Emmett gritaba a mis espaldas tratando de alcanzarme, algo brusco me tomó por la cintura y me estrechó contra su pecho —¡Basta! Su vuelo salió desde hace media hora, Bella, debes dejarlo ir —Susurró en mi oído. Las lágrimas ya habían empezado a salir, empecé a mover la cabeza negativamente.

—¡No! ¡No puedo perderlo! ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera? —Grité fuera de sí, me solté de su agarre.

—Tú decidiste alejarte de él —Habló con rudeza —Él sólo está tratando de rehacer su vida, Bella, entiende —Murmuró —Él creé que tienes a alguien más y no piensa intervenir como aquella vez con Jasper… él sólo desea tu felicidad —Emmett tenía razón, no podía seguir siendo tan egoísta, tenía que aprender a vivir sin él…

—Pero… ¿Por qué no le aclaraste que era mentira? —Le recriminé —¿Por qué? —Musité triste.

—Lo hice, pero aún así… decidió irse… además él no quería agobiarte con su presencia, así que mejor acepto —Emmett sonrió débilmente.

Yo sola me había privado de estar a su lado, él regresó y yo no pude perdonar su falta, pesé a que sabía que lo hizo por amor, mi orgullo y mi dolor me impidieron verlo de esa manera. Como siempre me refugié en los brazos de alguien más para tratar de olvidar, sin importarme si alguien salía dañado. Lo herí cuando lo rechacé y días después cuando me vio con Butch.

Derrotaba me tiré a los brazos de mi hermano, para empezar a llorar sin control por ser tan estúpida. Si perdone tan fácil a Charlie y a Carmen de alguna manera, ¿Por qué no pude perdonar a Edward de igual forma? Lo sabía perfectamente, porque sabía que él siempre estaría ahí insistiendo. Pero ahora… todo sería muy distinto porque no vivíamos en el mismo lugar, ahora él haría su vida en París y yo continuaría en Niza con el rumbo que estaba llevando la mía.

No pude verlo por última vez y eso me dolía. Abandonamos el aeropuerto, a paso lento, tenía la esperanza que él se arrepentiría y me buscaría, pero eso no sucedió…

_Hasta la próxima, amor mío… te amo… _susurré al viento para que mis palabras llegaran hasta sus oídos…

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? A que lo de Charlie no se lo esperaban ¿Verdad? Jaja y bueno… lo que paso con Edward… sin palabras, espero no me maten por ello… jaja, esperare gustosa sus riviews =D _

_¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Prácticamente el capítulo acaba de salir del horno así que… es un pequeño regalito para vosotras. _

_Nena gracias por todo! Cariño volviste y estoy feliz! Tia! Te adoro! Rox, un beso un cap más..! Y LoO, simplemente Gracias! Espero te guste, espero con gusto mi testamento jaja_

_Gracias a todas vosotras por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen! _

_Loquibell: ¡Gracias! Si el cap pasado fue triste, este también pero bueno ya todo mejorara lo prometo, creo a Ed y a Bella les falta el último estirón ya viste lo que ocurrió jaja espero te haya gustado un besito… _

_Un besito a todas vosotras_

_Con cariño_

_**Chapis…**_


	33. París

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 32. PARÍS**_

_**….**_

Un año ha pasado ya desde que vi a Bella en la playa, mi familia a la distancia me ha apoyado, mi padre me visita muy seguido y Lilian y mi sobrina también han venido a verme, incluso su marido Félix las ha acompañado. Son una gran familia feliz y me siento contento por ellos, mi hermana y yo estábamos recuperando el tiempo perdido. Desde que dejé Niza y me instalé oficialmente en París me he dedicado a trabajar y nada más, no salgo, más que para lo necesario.

Mis compañeros del trabajo me invitan a salir pero con cortesía declino sus invitaciones, tampoco he tenido citas en todo este tiempo, y no porque quiera guardarle respeto a una mujer que ya hizo su vida a lado de otro hombre, si no por respeto a mí, que aún la amo, tal vez en algún futuro pueda reconciliarme con esa parte de mi vida y tratar de salir con otras mujeres. Cuando el recuerdo de ella que aún sigue vivo en mi mente, corazón, y alma, muera…aunque no creo que sea muy pronto.

Emmett decidió continuar su amistad conmigo, el día que me lo topé en el aeropuerto, se porto como todo un caballero, y aunque sabía que Bella no estaba con ese tipo en plan romántico, como Emmett más tarde me confirmo, en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que tarde o temprano habría algo entre ellos y no pensaba intervenir una vez más. En mis llamadas telefónicas con él, el único tema prohibido y que por nada del mundo tenía que ser tocado entre nosotros era todo lo relacionado con Bella.

Y aunque moría por saber de ella, lo mejor era no saber nada, así mi corazón iba sanando poco a poco, _¿Qué poco le duro el amor por mi?_ Pensaba cada día al despertar _¿Por qué no me perdono?_ Era una pregunta que rondaba todo el día por mi mente _¿Acaso la había herido tanto qué no pudo perdonarme?_ Era mi último pensamiento de la noche.

—Doctor Cullen —Claudine la más insistente de todas las enfermeras para que saliera con ella, me llamó desde el final del pasillo. Era una mujer extremadamente atractiva pero muy a mi pesar no era Bella, y aunque deseaba olvidarla, no podía evitar comparar a cada mujer con ella y mucho menos acostarme con cualquier mujer para olvidar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Había aprendido que con ella me tenía que andar con cuidado, cualquier muestra de atención o caballerosidad lo mal interpretaba y como director de la clínica no se veía muy bien que las enfermeras coquetearan descaradamente conmigo.

Con un andar bastante coqueto y sugestivo, caminó hasta mí. Este era uno de esos tantos días donde me anunciaba que ya se iba y me diría el lugar al que iba a ir por si deseaba acompañarla a tomar una copa. Por supuesto, siempre me negaba y este día no iba a ser la excepción. Me sentía exhausto por una extraña razón, lo que más deseaba era encerrarme en mi cuarto y dormir por horas, mañana era mi día libre así que podría hacer lo que se me diera la gana. Una vez más acerté en mis deducciones y extendió su invitación, la cual decline cortésmente, ella no se fue muy contenta pero bueno, nadie podía obligarme a salir con ella.

Cuando llegué a mi oficina ya me esperaba Andréanne con una cálida sonrisa en su bello rostro. Ella era una mujer de la cual podría enamorarme sin duda, pero, no podía prometerle nada aún. Tenía que estar reconciliado completamente con mi pasado para poder empezar a vivir mi futuro, por el momento lo único que hacía era vivir mi presente.

—Edward, tengo más de quince minutos esperando, ¿Te volvió a interceptar en el camino Claudine? —Sonreí. Y tan sólo asentí con la cabeza.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo entenderá qué jamás saldrás con ella? —Habló con indignación pero a leguas se notaba la burla en la voz.

—Tal vez nunca, pero bueno… lo más importante es que ahora mismo me voy a casa, a descansar —Hablé despreocupadamente mientras empezaba a guardar mis cosas.

—Edward mírame

—¿Qué?

—Tú y yo vamos a ir a tomar algo, es hora de que te diviertas, no vas a rechazar la invitación de una amiga ¿Verdad? —Andréanne estaba jugando sucio, ella era la única que sabía lo que había ocurrido en mi pasado. Y se aprovechaba de ello.

Sin poder decir más salimos de la clínica en un cómodo silencio, los vestigios del frío aún se sentían por las calles, abrigados de pies a cabeza caminamos por las transitadas calles de París sin un rumbo fijo, tan sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. En una complicidad sin igual, pero teniendo presente que lo único que nos unía era la soledad. Ella no tenía familia, pesé a ser una Parisina bellísima, tampoco tenía pareja, su historial con los hombres no era el mejor. Entre nosotros no había el riesgo de enamorarnos el uno del otro-aunque había una mínima posibilidad de que las cosas se dieran-estábamos consientes de que sería un grave error en estos momentos.

Andréanne iba caminando a mi lado tranquila con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios, y mientras íbamos andando por esas calles llenas de misterio, decidí que era tiempo de olvidar a Bella, pero… ¿Cómo podía borrar de mis recuerdos su mirada triste? Su piel tersa, sus besos, su nombre de mi memoria, lo mucho que la amaba, cómo podía sacarla de mí… ¿Cómo?

—¿Edward? ¿Qué ocurre? —Andy, como le llamaba últimamente me sacó de mis pensamientos —Nada —Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos —Gracias por todo —Susurré en su oído. Sin soltarla entramos abrazados a la pequeña cafetería.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Habló temerosa

—Sí, por qué —Dije despreocupado.

—Tú nunca me abrazas de ese modo, ¿En verdad estás bien? —Sonreí burlón.

—Disfrutemos de un rico café y nuestra compañía… ¿Te parece? —Mientras Andy apartaba una mesa, caminé hasta el mostrador del lugar, donde pedí dos expresos.

De repente me llegó ese olor tan peculiar, a _coco…_ empecé a recorrer el local con la mirada sin encontrar a la poseedora de ese olor que me volvía loco. Sacudí la cabeza, imperceptiblemente la dependienta me entregó los expresos y unos panecillos recién hechos. Caminé hasta el encuentro de mi amiga. Andréanne de manera relajada estaba hojeando un pequeño libro que llevaba en su bolso. Decidí no interrumpirla, me limité a entregarle su café y panecillo, para sentarme frente a ella y sacar mi propio libro para empezar a leer un poco, mientras saboreaba tranquilo mi café.

Empecé a sentir que alguien nos observaba, era algo incómodo, tenía curiosidad de buscar al culpable de provocar tal sensación pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo. Tras unos minutos de soportar el peso de esa mirada, me aventuré a recorrer el lugar con la misma. Y entonces la vi… _Isabella Swan_ en persona con su piel blanca y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por el frío, su cabello seguía tan corto como la última vez que nos vimos. Podía recordar como si fuera ayer el último día que la vi, se veía hermosa-siempre la veía así-la mujer por la que lloraba en la soledad de mi departamento todas las noches.

Como una ironía de la vida ahora era ella la que sonreía con tristeza al verme con otra mujer. Entonces comprendí cuan caprichosa era la vida al ponernos en este tipo de situaciones. Bella debe de estar pensando en estos momentos que la olvidé y rehice mi vida al lado de Andréanne-pensé. Sonreí ante la burla del destino, volteé hacía mi compañera, y empecé a observarla con detenimiento, cada línea de su bello rostro para después regresar mi vista a Bella. Y pude ver comprensión en su mirada, había llegado tarde.

¿Qué hacer? Es lo primero que viene a mi mente ante tal situación, ¿Acaso tenía que dejarla creer algo que no era? Cómo ella lo hizo hace un año. Recibirla con los brazos abiertos definitivamente no era una opción. No después de que le abrí mi corazón y mi alma y ella con cierta inmadurez lo rechazo, Bella me hirió al no ser sincera respecto a Butch, yo tampoco lo fui en su momento, pero… tenía mis motivos. Y aunque ella al final los supo, no pudo o no quiso perdonarme.

Hice lo que mi razón me decía. Me levanté de mi lugar y fui hasta su encuentro, mis sentimientos quedaron a un lado en ese momento. De reojo alcance a ver como Andréanne me observaba curiosa y veía en dirección hacia donde estaba Bella. Al llegar frente a ella me incliné levemente, para besar cada una de sus mejillas, su sonrojo aumentó ante mi acción. Sonreí al saber que aún causaba esa reacción en ella.

—Hola, Bella —Musité. Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Hola, Edward —Susurró. En los segundos que permanecimos callados, Bella desviaba la mirada casualmente en dirección a Andy, quien sonrío al reconocer a la mujer que estaba frente a mí. Gracias a la vez que insistió en conocerla por medio de una fotografía.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? —Pregunté por cortesía. Tuve que meter las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón para no abrazarla, para no recorrer con mis manos su rostro de muñeca, para no sentir su suave y tersa piel. Incluso evitaba respirar profundamente para no impregnar mis pulmones de su olor. Porque después de todo ¿Qué haría después de que se fuera? ¿Cómo podría vivir si me permitiera caer ante la tentación de sentirla una vez más? Dos veces la había perdido, una tercera no lo soportaría.

—Gracias pero… me esperan en el hotel —Asentí comprensivo. Ni siquiera intenté cuestionarla, ¿Qué caso tendría? Había pasado un año, en el cual pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas en su vida.

—Edward —La voz de Andy se escuchó a mi lado izquierdo —¿Qué ocurre? —Murmuré —Debo irme —Sonrió coqueta —¿Por qué? —Hablé como un estúpido.

—La que se va soy yo —Anunció Bella, algo incómoda. Tanto Andréanne como yo volteamos a verla desconcertados —Mis padres me esperan en el hotel —Aclaró mientras mis celos se iban disipando al pensar que tal vez venía con alguien ajeno a su familia. Se giro presurosa.

—Bella… —Susurré. Ella volteó inmediatamente, sus ojos estaban algo llorosos. Pero mantuve mi postura —Sí… —Murmuró casi imperceptiblemente.

—Ella es Andréanne, mi mejor amiga y compañera del trabajo —Mi amiga se adelanto y beso ambas mejillas de Bella —Tanto gusto, Bella, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti —Sonrió coqueta en mi dirección. Sonreí por su atrevimiento.

—Igualmente —Contestó Bella por inercia.

—Te veo mañana en el trabajo, _cher ami _—Habló coqueta. Se giro de nuevo hacia Bella —Lo dejo en tus manos —Bella se veía desconcertada.

Permanecimos de pie un largo rato, sin decir nada, tan sólo viéndonos. Deseaba saber que hacia Bella ahí, qué buscaba. Ninguno nos atrevíamos a romper el silencio, parecía como si una barrera invisible se hubiera erguido entre nosotros. Incluso nos percibíamos incómodos. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo actuar?

—¿En realidad te esperan tus padres? —Pregunté temeroso, ella asintió —Pero puedo llamarlos —Musitó —Claro si deseas hablar conmigo… —Terminó por decir.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo? —Me aventuré a decir. Tan sólo asintió. Salimos del local en silencio, a diferencia de otras veces parecíamos dos extraños. Tan pronto salimos del lugar Bella se comunicó con Charlie, en realidad no puse mucha atención a lo que decían pero ella le contestaba con monosílabos cortos pero con tono dulce.

Llegamos hasta un pequeño parque, en silencio nos dirigimos hacia los columpios. Tomamos asiento, se podían ver las estrellas y la luna con un brillo sin igual en la oscura noche. Permanecimos callados unos minutos balanceándonos un poco, deseando inútilmente que los nervios nos abandonaran.

—Por lo visto te reconciliaste con Charlie, ¿Verdad? —Decidí hablar por fin.

—Sí, después de todo deseaba creer en él de alguna manera, jamás lo tuve y ahora lo estoy aprovechando al máximo —Susurró —Y también a Carmen, ¿Sabes? Es raro… estar con ellos, prácticamente somos unos extraños, pero lo estamos intentando. Emmett llega la próxima semana —Anunció.

—¿Sé quedaran mucho tiempo? —Mi corazón empezó a latir descontrolado ¿Sería posible? —Estamos buscando un lugar donde vivir —Murmuró —Y después de hablarlo tanto, decidimos que este es el lugar correcto —Suspiró.

—Es hermoso —Me miró con intensidad —Lo es… —Aseguré. Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. El ambiente empezaba a cambiar poco a poco. Ya no se sentía tan tenso aunque la barrera aun seguía erguida.

—Fui una tonta —Comenzó a hablar —Y cuando me di cuenta de ello, era demasiado tarde. Lamento tanto haberte hecho creer algo que no era… y aunque esa no fue mi intensión así se dio la situación, y sabes… hoy sentí lo que tú sentiste ese día —Susurró.

—¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? —Su tono de voz cambió levemente. Asentí —Te veías tan… relajado, feliz, tierno, único… tu mirada me cautivo por completo —Sonrió levemente —Y hoy vi a ese Edward de nuevo. Cuando estabas con ella. Los observe desde el momento en que entraron a la cafetería —Musitó —Se veían tan bien juntos, que sentí aquellos celos que tú llegaste a sentir en algún momento de Jasper e incluso aquel día de Butch —Su tono era bajo, pero tan claro para mí. Habíamos tenido tantas pláticas como esta en el pasado. Susurrando las palabras, de modo que nadie sabía que decíamos, sólo nosotros. La única diferencia de esos momentos es que ahora no estábamos juntos.

—Lamento que vieras eso —Decidí hablar por fin. No tenía idea de que más decir así que cambié de tema —Pero cuéntame… ¿Qué ha sido de tú vida? —Sonrió nostálgica.

—Una parte de ella, ha ido bien —Musitó —La otra… no tanto. Lo bueno fue que me reconcilié con mi padre y me di la oportunidad de conocer a mi madre…y que ahora somos una familia aparentemente feliz… —Cerró levemente los ojos, yo no dejaba de verla, de admirar su belleza. Aún la amaba, muy a mi pesar así era.

—Pero la parte difícil fue… _perderte…_ —Abrió los ojos y me miró con intensidad.

—Ahora entiendo más, porque te ponías tan celoso… jamás me puse en tu lugar, creía que exagerabas, pero no era así… —Suspiró —Aunque eso me demostraba que me amabas, siempre me puse a la defensiva. Cuando te vi con ella, quise alejarte de su lado, abrazarte y no dejarte ir jamás… —Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—Pero… llegué tarde ¿Verdad? —Guarde silencio —Te vi como la mirabas. Como te preocupabas por ella. Vi como la abrazaste antes de entrar al local… —Musitó con dolor —Además ella te ve de la misma forma… no sé… tal vez… yo… —No la dejé continuar.

—Es de la misma forma que tú ves a Jasper, Bella, es exactamente igual —Abrió los ojos de repente.

—_¿Qué? _—Se notaba desconcertada —Y aunque no era mi intención. Fue bueno que lo vieras, pero… ¿Sabes? La única diferencia es que yo no amo a Andréanne y tú si amabas o amas a Jasper… —Hablé tranquilo —Andy sólo me ha dado su apoyo todo este tiempo, sin esperar nada a cambio —Aclaré.

—A Jasper lo quiero mucho, y sí, en algún momento lo llegue a amar tanto que me hizo dudar de si lo correcto era estar contigo —Por fin empezábamos a hablar con sinceridad. Sin caretas —Pero todo este tiempo he comprendido que mi único y verdadero amor eres tú —Sonrió —Jasper… estaba confundido. De hecho los dos lo estábamos, confundimos nuestra amistad, con algo más… estábamos tan mal emocionalmente que eso nos unió de alguna forma —Siguió balanceándose despreocupada.

—Antes de llegar a París fuimos a California. A una cena muy especial ¿Sabes?—Enfrentó mi mirada curiosa —Jasper y Christine están comprometidos —Su sonrisa se amplió —Jamás había visto a mi amigo tan feliz —Musitó —Ella logró conquistar su corazón, logrando que la amara —Suspiró —En realidad son felices —Desvió la mirada.

—El próximo año se casan —Anunció —Las cosas están mejor con mi familia, tanto la de sangre como la adoptiva —Sonrió entre alegre y triste —Pero mi corazón… está vacío… _sin ti… _—Susurró.

—No estaba segura de que te encontraría en algún momento, Emmett ha sido muy hermético respecto a tu domicilio u estado civil, así que prácticamente venía a ciegas, dispuesta a encontrarte a como diera lugar —Una lágrima salió de sus lindos ojos color chocolate —Pero… llegué tarde —Musitó —Tarde un año en venir a buscarte, pero… cómo hacerlo si no podía ofrecerte mucho… estaba "arreglando" mi vida, la relación con mis padres, y lamentándome haber sido tan estúpida de no perdonarte después de todo lo que hiciste —Bella hablaba con dolor, más no se notaba incómoda confesando su sentir.

—Tenemos una semana aquí, Carmen compró un departamento hace muchos años aquí y lo están acondicionando para que podamos vivir los cuatro ahí. Aunque ya somos unos adultos mi padre nos quiere lo más cerca posible de él —Confesó algo sonrojada —Una vez que estuviéramos instalados me disponía a buscarte, mi padre había hecho averiguaciones sobre donde trabajabas pero… no eran muy exactas, entonces, hoy, Charlie y Carmen no tenían muchos ánimos de salir, así que decidí hacerlo sola, el frío de alguna manera me hace sentir viva, ¿Sabes? Me despierta con esas ráfagas de viento, cómo si me diera golpes en el rostro para que reaccione —Sonrió con tristeza.

—Entonces te vi doblando la esquina, tu cabello broncíneo me indicó que podrías ser tú, además tu olor inundaba el aire, estaba segura que se trataba de ti, prácticamente corrí, y cuando llegué a la esquina vi como la abrazabas y susurrabas algo en su oído —La mirada de Bella era la de una persona atormentada —Y aunque mi razón me decía que no tenía caso interponerme, que tenía que dar la vuelta y regresar al hotel, no pude hacerlo, tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras con ella —Susurró al momento que acariciaba levemente mi mejilla derecha. Inmediatamente cerré los ojos ante su tacto, sus dedos eran tan suaves como los recordaba.

—Lo siento, tanto… _mi amor_, estaba dispuesta a dejarte ir, después de ver la hermosa pareja que hacen, pero… _no puedo… te amo demasiado como para no luchar por ti_ —Susurró con dolor. En ese momento abrí los ojos y pude ver como lloraba con libertad, sollozos lastimeros salían de su garganta. La pude ver cómo aquella primera vez que la conocí, triste, ausente, sin ganas de vivir, pero con ese algo oculto que amenazaba con salir y gritar que tenía miedo, que no podía sola, y aunque tenía lo que siempre necesito en su vida. Algo le faltaba.

La tomé en mis brazos sin ningún cuidado, en esos momentos no había espacio para las delicadezas. Nos fundimos en un abrazo que nos caló en el alma. Ambos empezamos a llorar como unos niños. Tan asustados por todo aquello que aún nos rodeaba, por no haber sido valientes, por haber huido y no haber luchado hasta el final. Yo en su momento lo hice, al igual que ella pero en el último estirón los dos fuimos unos cobardes, ella al no perdonarme, temerosa por no enfrentar aquello que aún le lastimaba y yo… simplemente por no pelear, a pesar de saber que ella me amaba. ¿Entonces que ocurrió? La vi con Butch y esa fue la excusa perfecta para emprender mi retirada, ante el temor de un nuevo rechazo.

Fuimos unos tontos por creer que la distancia nos curaría, y en el mejor de los casos podríamos olvidarnos, pero jamás ocurrió. ¿Cuántas noches habremos pasado pensando al mismo tiempo el uno en el otro? ¿Cuánto tiempo más queríamos perder? ¿Lo lograríamos? Esas y muchas preguntas más no tendrían respuesta, pero al menos podríamos intentarlo. Darnos esa oportunidad que no nos dimos antes, donde la sombra de las mentiras, el engaño, la codicia, el odio y la culpabilidad, nos impedían ser felices. Podíamos empezar de cero. Como debió ser desde un principio.

Como unos ciegos empezamos a tantear nuestros cuerpos buscando liberar aquello que teníamos reprimido desde hacía muchos meses, hasta encontrar lo labios del otro, empezando con una danza sin igual con nuestros labios, para después degustarnos con nuestra lengua. Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios y los míos al encontrar esa paz que no conseguíamos por más que la buscáramos. Entonces comprendí que mi lugar era a su lado, que si me mantuve solo todo este tiempo, era porque muy en el fondo de mi alma sabía que ella volvería y que si le era infiel a ese amor que le tenía tal vez ella no me lo perdonaría, como yo no le perdonaría si ella se refugiaba en los brazos de otros gracias a la soledad.

Duramos largos minutos besándonos, no nos importó que el aire empezaba a faltarnos, seguíamos aferrados en un abrazo lleno de amor. Inevitablemente nos fuimos separando poco a poco sin dejar de besarnos, tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Las lágrimas aún corrían libres por su rostro.

—_Te amo… _—Susurré quedito, no quería que la burbuja de amor que habíamos creado se rompiera —No tengo nada que perdonarte, los dos fuimos unos estúpidos —Murmuré.

—_Yo también te_ _amo… _—Musitó de igual forma. —Y tienes razón fuimos unos estúpidos que nos dejamos vencer en el último momento —Uní nuestras frentes, al momento que ella tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, abrimos los ojos, ambos sonreíamos como unos bobos, ante tan peculiar beso.

—Quiero que empecemos desde cero, Bella, disfrutar de todo aquello que no pudimos disfrutar en su momento —Mi tono de voz era bajo, no había porque hablar fuerte si estábamos tan juntos, tan conectados —Que olvidemos el pasado, y si lo desenterramos en algún momento, que sea sólo una vez para dejarlo guardado en el cajón de los recuerdos con llave y alejado de nosotros —No sabía de dónde había agarrado la fuerza para hablar, pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Deseo y anhelo ser feliz a tu lado, por el resto de mi vida —Bella sonrió de forma sin igual —Que compartamos todo, nos tengamos confianza. Y antes de que todo se desvirtué en un mal entendido lo hablemos y lo aclaremos. Dejemos el orgullo a un lado y luchemos por esto —Tomé sus manos entre las mías —Que nos ha mantenido unidos desde un principio, _nuestro amor…_ —Dije solemne.

—Porque si te vuelvo a perder, podría considerarme un muerto en vida —Aseguré.

—Te prometo por lo más sagrado que lucharé por ti, Edward, pase lo que pase, estaré caminando a tu lado, dándote mi apoyo y mi amor eterno, amor mío, porque al igual que tú mi vida no tendría sentido si no estás a mi lado. Como bien dijiste, sería una muerta en vida, si te vuelvo a perder —Nos volvimos a besar, sellando esa promesa que nos hicimos en ese momento, ese pacto que nos mantendría unidos por el resto de nuestros días.

Continuamos un rato más en el parque, tranquilos, abrazados en silencio. Los suspiros silenciosos que salían de nuestro sistema eran tranquilizadores. Por el momento no había nada más que decir. La acompañé hasta el hotel, en un cómodo silencio la llevé hasta su puerta, que resulto ser en el último piso. Un pent-house propiedad de Charlie en esa mágica ciudad, gracias a tantos años de llegar ahí por negocios. Me invitó a entrar, y aunque tenía mis dudas al respecto, al final cedí, anhelaba estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, aún no creí que fuera cierto todo lo que había ocurrido. Temía despertar y no encontrarla a mi lado.

Al entrar al glamuroso lugar, unas risas melodiosas adornaron el ambiente, los ruidos provenían de un lugar cercano, Bella me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta allá, sonriendo feliz. Charlie se veía relajado y feliz, sonreía de forma peculiar y jugueteaba con alguien, cuando descubrí quien era el aire se quedó estancado en mis pulmones, la mujer por decir poco era bellísima, sin duda era la madre de Bella, el mismo color de piel, de ojos, el cabello largo ondulado, y aunque era una mujer madura, tenía cierto aire juvenil. Casi tan alta como Charlie quien la veía con un brillo sin igual en su mirada, si alguien me hubiera dicho que ese hombre frío y poderoso que conocí hace algunos meses, sonreía de manera tan sincera no lo hubiera creído posible jamás.

—Es hermosa ¿Verdad? —Susurró Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No tanto como lo eres tú —Musité plantando un casto beso en su mejilla.

—¡Cariño! ¡Has vuelto! —La mujer que antes estaba jugando a lado de Charlie se encaminó hacia nosotros, para estrechar a Bella entre sus brazos y besar su frente, Bella era de estatura más baja. Quien sonrío en respuesta.

—Oh… y vienes bien acompañada —Sonrío la mujer feliz —Soy Carmen Vulturi, la madre de Bella —Extendió su mano, la elegante mujer. Estreché su delicada mano entre la mía.

—Mucho gusto —Sonreí —Edward Cullen —Al escuchar mi nombre la mujer sonrío aún más y escrutó a Bella con la mirada. Bella en una sonrisa cómplice tan sólo asintió.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, hijo —Charlie se acercó y me estrechó entre sus brazos, correspondí el saludo desconcertado —Ya era hora de que nos reencontráramos —Afirmó con una sonrisa. Y antes de que pudiera contestar algo, la madre de Bella habló:

—Te quedas a cenar ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Carmen con una sonrisa en sus labios —Mi Bella me ha hablado tanto de ti que ya siento que te conozco —Musitó —Además que gracias a ti, pude recuperar a mi hija y al amor de mi vida —Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero se recompuso de inmediato, Charlie al ver su reacción inmediatamente la estrechó entre sus brazos y besó su cien. Susurró algo en su oído a lo que ella tan sólo asintió.

—No me gustaría importunar, de hecho, sólo acompañe a Bella —Murmuré apenado —No digas tonterías, querido, hay comida suficiente para los cuatro, espero que te guste lo que preparamos —Con una fortaleza enorme la mujer se recompuso por completo.

Con gran elegancia la mujer caminó hacia la que supuse era la cocina con Charlie detrás de ella. Bella y yo nos quedamos parados en medio del comedor tan sólo observándonos, nuestras manos estaban unidas. Y la sonrisa de Bella era un regalo únicamente para mí.

—Sí no te sientes a gusto, no tienes porque quedarte —Susurró. Pero el anhelo en su mirada porque me quedara me llegó al alma.

—Me quedaré, no puedo rechazar la invitación de la madre de mi novia ¿Verdad? —Sonreí coqueto. La sonrisa de Bella desapareció inmediatamente. Cosa que me alarmo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Dijo seria. La miré desconcertado, entonces comprendí el peso de mis palabras. Creo que en ningún momento que estuvimos en el parque, quedo claro en qué términos quedábamos.

—Amor, era verdad eso de que quería vivir mi vida contigo, así que es obvio que tú al aceptar eso automáticamente aceptaste ser mi novia de nuevo —Acaricié su rostro levemente, ella cerró los ojos por un momento. Se acercó a mí y posó su cabeza en mi pecho, justo a bajo de mi barbilla, donde podía aspirar su aroma, y ella aspiraba el mío.

La velada se desarrollo de forma tranquila, ninguno toco temas escabrosos del pasado. Los planes de Charlie y Carmen era casarse en unos meses, tomando en cuenta siempre la opinión de Bella. Charlie ya no estaba tan involucrado en su trabajo y eso de alguna forma hacía sentir feliz a Bella, quien en ningún momento perdió la sonrisa del rostro. Me preguntaron sobre donde estaba trabajando, y los días que tenía libres, que creo fue la parte más difícil de contar, aunque no cuestionaron el por qué de mi horario tan descabellado de doce horas diarias y tan sólo un día de descanso. Creo que comprendieron inmediatamente a que se debía.

Charlie y Carmen salieron después de degustar un rico café y galletas de postre, alegando que necesitaban salir a tomar el fresco. Tenían plena confianza en su hija, así que nos dejaron solos. Tanto Bella como yo no deseábamos abusar de su buena fe y permanecimos en la sala recostados en el sillón, abrazados, prácticamente Bella estaba sobre mi recorriendo con sus dedos mi pecho. Mientras yo acariciaba su vientre plano.

—Me alegra verte feliz —Musité —Tan plena… —Completé.

—Ahora lo soy, antes era feliz a medias ahora… que has vuelto a mi vida, mi felicidad se podría decir está completa —Susurró —Lo único que empaña esa felicidad y que jamás me permitirá serlo al ciento por ciento, es que Ethan no está a mi lado para disfrutar conmigo de todo esto, de nuestros padres, de Emmett, de todo lo lindo que nos rodea ahora… —Un tinte de dolor inundó la voz de mi amada.

—Piensa que Ethan está a tu lado, amor, y que él también está disfrutando de todo esto, a través de ti —Bella tan sólo asintió. Permanecimos callados, absortos en nuestros pensamientos, sin ser consientes de en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos, aferrados el uno al otro, en un cómodo abrazo. Abrí los ojos un poco en algún momento de la noche y solo pude ver la luz de la luna iluminándonos levemente, estábamos cubiertos con una frazada, Bella dormía plácidamente a mi lado, con su respiración lenta, y aunque debía despertarla para poder levantarme e irme a casa no lo hice, prefería estar ahí en ese lugar, y despertar a su lado, no volvería a apartarme de ella a menos que ella me lo pidiera. Con una sonrisa en los labios recobré el sueño, estrechando a Bella en mis brazos fuertemente.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Bella escrutando el mío y sus dedos recorriendo mis facciones, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, en cuanto notó que desperté me besó ligeramente en los labios. Sonreí satisfecho por el pequeño rocé.

—Buenos días, dormilón —Dijo en tono dulce

—Buenos días preciosa, ¿Tienes mucho rato despierta? —Ella negó levemente —Solo lo suficiente para creer que esto es real —Acotó coqueta. Se posicionó encima de mí para adueñarse de mis labios de manera traviesa, mis brazos tomaron vida estrechándola contra mí, gimió levemente al sentir mi erección matutina, sonreí burlón ante su sorpresa pero eso no la desanimó, aún bajo la pequeña frazada empecé a acariciar sus piernas, mientras ella empezaba a besar mi cuello, y yo recorría con mis manos su pequeña espalda, Bella en determinado momento empezó a moverse haciendo que mi erección creciera un poco más al igual que nuestros gemidos, y nuestra respiración descontrolada. Alguien aclarándose la garganta nos hizo salir del trance en el que estábamos sumergidos.

—_¡Dios! _—Murmuró Bella enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, mientras yo cerraba los ojos apenado _—¡No puede ser!_ —Susurré. Apretándola más a mí. Y pidiendo a Dios que no fuera Charlie.

—Tranquilos, chicos, yo no diré nada si ustedes no lo hacen —Habló risueña Carmen. Bella alzo el rostro en dirección de su madre que estaba a unos metros detrás de nosotros.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero… —Habló apenada —No te preocupes, princesa, entiendo, den gracias a Dios que fui yo la que los encontré, y que tu padre se fue a la oficina hace media hora —Sonrió divertida —Por supuesto que él entendería pero, para él aún eres su niña así que bueno, sus celos de padre lo cegarían por un momento —Aclaró.

—Bella no tuvo la culpa —Decidí intervenir de manera atropellada —Edward, yo también fui joven. Además ustedes han estado mucho tiempo separados, es lógico que estas situaciones se den —Trato de tranquilizarme —Después de todo ustedes son adultos, ayer que los encontramos en el sillón tan tranquilos, no quisimos despertarlos, si Charlie y yo no quisiéramos que compartas con mi hija ese tipo de intimidad, creo que te habríamos despertado y pedido que te fueras a tu casa —Inquirió suspicaz.

—Nosotros sabemos el tipo de relación que tenían así que no era de extrañarse que llegaran a este punto —Suspiró —Si vine hasta acá fue porque escuché ruidos algo, extraños —Un ligero rubor se posó en sus mejillas. Bella se levantó lentamente de mi regazo, su cabello corto estaba todo despeinado, sonreí la darme cuenta lo hermosa que se veía así.

—Gracias, mamá, no volverá a ocurrir —Carmen se acercó y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban a un lado de donde estábamos sentados —Cómo ya les dije no hay problema, solo tienen que ser más cuidadosos —Pidió.

—Señora… yo… —No me permitió continuar —Tan solo dime Carmen —Demandó.

—Ok, Carmen, esto es bastante embarazoso para mí, amo a Bella y no medí las consecuencias de mis actos olvidando donde nos encontrábamos —Hablé en tono claro. Después de ello, Carmen cambió drásticamente de tema, preguntándonos que deseábamos de desayunar, y terminó por exigirnos que dejáramos de pedir disculpas y olvidáramos el embarazoso momento.

_**oOoOo**_

_Seis meses después…_

La relación con Bella iba viento en popa, y aunque habíamos tenido muchas oportunidades de hacer el amor, después del embarazoso momento en que nos encontró su madre preferimos esperar un poco más. Emmett llegó una semana después de ello, con noticias nuevas. Se había reencontrado en el aeropuerto de California con Rosalie, quien le dijo que su lugar de residencia estaba en París, compartieron el mismo vuelo, y todo parecía indicar que retomaron la relación. Salían a menudo y aunque no lo decían abiertamente, aún el amor seguía latente entre ellos.

Bella retomó los estudios en París en arte y pintura y unas cuantas clases de filosofía y letras en honor a Ethan, hacia lo que le placía sin detenerse a pensar en nada, era feliz disfrutando de su padre y de su abuelo quien los visitaba seguido, el tema de Andréanne quedo aclarado en su momento cuando por fin la conoció. Y aunque mantenía una distancia prudente con ella por obvias razones, jamás fue grosera. Mi horario en el hospital se redujo a ocho horas diarias con dos días de descanso. Bella conoció a mi sobrina y a mi hermana, con la que hizo clic inmediatamente, cada día conversaban por teléfono.

Lo último que supe de Elizabeth era que vivía en una pequeña casa en la playa que mi padre le había regalado hacia algunos años en Malibú, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Bella jamás me pidió que hablara con ella y aclarará las cosas, Bella sabía que aún no podía perdonarla. Mi hermana a diferencia de mí acudió en su ayuda cuando Elizabeth la busco, se sentía sola y se arrepentía de haberla alejado tantos años y no haberse permitido conocer a su nieta. Y aunque aún no aceptaba del todo la forma tan modesta en la que vivía, dejo a un lado su orgullo para tratar de reconstruir esa relación que se quebró hacía muchos años. Lilian vivía bien, aunque no tenía lujos excesivos, su forma de vida era cómoda, y lo más importante, feliz.

—¡Ey! ¿En qué piensas, amor? —Susurró Bella en mi oído, sonreí como bobo, atrayéndola hacía mí y sentándola en mí regazo.

—En cuanto te amo —Susurré en su oído provocando que una risita saliera de sus labios.

Estábamos en nuestro departamento, hacía dos semanas que Bella se había mudado a vivir conmigo, no fue fácil convencer a Charlie de que dejara ir a Bella pero al final gracias al poder de convencimiento de Carmen aceptó, y aunque Bella y yo deseábamos llevar las cosas de manera diferente y no precipitarnos a nada, fue imposible no decidir vivir juntos. Nos veíamos a diario y aprovechábamos nuestros descansos para vernos. Lo más lógico era dar este paso tan importante.

Había quedado en el olvido ese año perdido que pasamos separados, tanto Bella como yo, le fuimos fieles a este sentimiento que pendió de un hilo siempre. Aguardando el momento en que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Cuando estaba separado de ella contaba las horas, los minutos y segundos que faltaban para besar sus labios dulces, que me pertenecían sólo a mí. Ver su rostro de muñeca que me recibí con una sonrisa todas las noches para cenar y disfrutar de una plática amena donde nos contábamos lo relevante que había ocurrido en nuestro día.

Anthony Cullen, se había convertido en un ermitaño. Tenía dinero, pero el poder que llego a alcanzar en su vida lo perdió por completo después de aquel escándalo en mi boda fallida, no tenía amigos. Y todos sus negocios estaban sometidos a una investigación exhaustiva por parte del estado de California, así que corría el peligro de perderlo todo. Mi padre cierta tarde me comunicó que había visto a lo lejos a Anthony en un restaurante con una mujer muy joven. Y que se corrían rumores de que era su amante. Pero mi padre jamás se tomó la molestia de saber quién era la misteriosa mujer.

—Hablé con Jasper esta mañana —Me comunicó Bella a la hora de la cena —¿Sabes? Está bastante nervioso con todo lo de la boda —Sonrió burlesca —Aún le faltan algunos años para terminar la escuela, y le advertí que esperara pero no quiso hacerlo, Christine aparentemente está tranquila, también pude hablar con ella —Dijo pensativa —Tal vez se tomen unos días de descanso antes de dar el gran paso y vengan a visitarnos —Sonrió feliz ante la expectativa de ver a su amigo una vez más. Disfrutaba a sobremanera tener ese tipo de pláticas con Bella, relajada, feliz. Éramos una pareja enamorada que estaba aprendiendo a compartir un espacio, soportando las manías del otro.

Cómo el que ella fuera un poco desordenada con sus cosas y yo fuera un friki para el orden, que ella buscara la perfección en todo lo que hacía mientras que yo no ponía tanto empeño en esos pequeños grandes detalles como ella les decía. Su madre la llamaba a diario pesé a que la visitaba todos los días después de clases. Su francés había mejorado considerablemente. Y se desenvolvía en ese país lleno de arte como pez en el agua.

En todos estos meses juntos, Bella, jamás perdió esa humildad que siempre la caracterizo, pesé a que tenía la cartera repleta de dinero y tarjetas de crédito-cortesía de Charlie-pero que Bella no usaba, un armario atiborrado de ropa y zapatos de todo tipo y de las mejores marcas, al igual que joyas-qué jamás usaba, a menos que fuera una ocasión especial. Ella prefería vestir de manera sencilla, jamás perdió esa esencia tan suya que siempre la caracterizó y que la hizo ser la mujer en que se convirtió.

Subsistíamos con el sueldo de mi trabajo, el departamento era propio así que no teníamos que pagar renta. Bella empezó a trabajar en la empresa de su padre algunos días de la semana y gracias a ello recibía dinero por las horas trabajadas, no pedía más. Ese dinero era suyo, y aunque no estábamos casados ella era mi mujer y yo quería darle todo. Al ver mi negativa a aceptar su dinero para pagar ciertos gastos de la casa, ella decidió quedarse solo con una parte de su dinero para su vida diaria y no pedirme a mí, mientras que la otra parte la dividía en dos, un parte la invertía y el resto lo ahorraba para el futuro, más tarde tomé su ejemplo de invertir y ahorrar.

Y aunque no necesitábamos trabajar por el resto de nuestras vidas, gracias al dinero que tenían nuestras familias y que en algún momento heredaríamos, nosotros disfrutábamos haciéndolo. Siempre tuvimos claro el hecho de que queríamos crear nuestro propio patrimonio, por si en algún futuro llegábamos a tener hijos enseñarles el valor del trabajo, y lo que costaba conseguir tener algo propio. Y que no todo consistía en estirar la mano y pedir.

Después de la cena, Bella me ayudó a recoger la mesa y al terminar decidió tomar un baño en lo que yo terminaba de arreglar todo el desastre que había quedado en la cocina. Tras un largo rato en el que Bella no regresaba me preocupe ya que ella no tardaba más de quince minutos en el cuarto de baño y ya había pasado más de media hora, y aunque no había terminado fui hasta nuestra recámara para cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien.

El aire quedo estancado en mis pulmones cuando vi a Bella en medio de la cama sentada sobre sus piernas llevando solamente un conjunto de lencería de seda negra que resaltaba el color blanco de su piel, su cabello aún corto arreglado en pequeñas ondas le daban un toque sensual a su rostro, no llevaba maquillaje, sólo sus labios tenían un poco de brillo, al notar mi presencia se ruborizo ligeramente, como un felino me acerqué sigiloso hasta el encuentro de la bella mujer que me regalaba una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro. Al llegar hasta la cama me quité los zapatos para poder subir a la misma y gatear ligeramente sobre la cama para ponerme justo enfrente de Bella.

—_Esto, quiere decir qué…_ —Susurré embelesado —…_estás lista_ —Musité. Sin emitir sonido alguno, se fue acercando lentamente para estrellar sus labios contra los míos, para empezar un beso sensual lleno de deseo. Abandono mis labios para besar mi mejilla y hacer un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a mi oído —_Esto responde a tú pregunta_ —Susurró con sensualidad en mi oído, no esperé que dijera más y me abalancé contra ella para besar sus labios carnosos que me volvían loco.

La atraje hacía mí, para sentirla, con algo de fuerza la alcé de modo que nos hice girar para yo quedar de espaldas a la cabecera de la cama, y ella quedara horcajadas sobre mí. En esa posición así sentados, empecé a acariciar sus pechos con mis manos sobre la fina tela del sostén, degustando con la mirada como se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo el gemido que amenazaba con salir —_Tan solo déjalo salir amor _—Pedí con voz ronca, gracias al deseo. Sin contenerse más soltó un tímido gemido que me hizo vibrar por dentro, con una paciencia increíble empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, mientras iba soltando cada uno de los botones acariciaba ligeramente mi pecho y abdomen de manera inocente.

Rápidamente me despojo de la camisa para empezar a besar mi pecho, haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi cuello donde empezó a repartir sensuales mordidas que me estaban volviendo loco, la tomé de las caderas para acercarla a esa zona que reclamaba por atención y sintiera como me estaba poniendo, un jadeo involuntario abandonó mis labios cuando sentí su cálido centro. Puse mi mano debajo de su cintura para moverla ligeramente mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda, y desabrochaba con destreza su sostén, cuando la liberé del mismo y vi sus pechos desnudos que invitaban por ser probados, los empecé a besar lentamente, a saborear, a sentir. Permanecían igual de suaves que la última vez que los probé. El tamaño perfecto. No era una mujer exuberante pero para mí era simplemente perfecta.

Posó sus manos en mi pecho para bajarlas en una tortura lenta hasta mi abdomen para llegar al botón de mis jeans que desabrochó con un poco de trabajo para después tomar el cierre y bajarlo lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual conmigo, le ayudé a bajar los pantalones y liberarme de ellos, ahora estábamos en igualdad de prendas, ella con sus braguitas y yo con mis bóxers. Con un cuidado sin igual la ayudé a recostarse en la cama, la recorrí con la vista como aquella primera vez que habíamos hecho el amor.

Acaricié todas esas zonas que sabía eran sensibles para ella, besé y veneré a esa mujer que me tenía hechizado y completamente enamorado desde el primer momento que la vi. Lentamente la despoje de las molestas braguitas, mientras iban descendiendo acaricié sus piernas torneadas y que me quitaban el aliento, a los pies de la cama me quite la última prenda que me faltaba, Bella pudo notar el estado de mi excitación. Me acerqué y empecé a besar uno de sus pies y luego el otro, su pantorrilla, intercalando besos hasta llegar a su rodillas, y luego a su muslo hasta llegar a su centro, que estaba húmedo, y reclamaba por atención y aunque deseaba darle placer de esa forma, quería que el primer orgasmo de la noche lo tuviéramos al mismo tiempo, como aquella vez, abrí ligeramente sus piernas. Me recosté encima de ella, y busqué su mirada, necesitaba verla a los ojos cuando la penetrara. Me posicioné en su centro sintiendo su calor, fui entrando lentamente, sin prisas, sin miedos.

Seguro de mi amor por ella, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y pegué mi frente contra la suya cerrando ligeramente los ojos dejándome llevar y disfrutando del calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos, lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella. Y como gemía a la par que yo. Empecé a besarla lentamente, apremiando mis embestidas mientras ella rodeaba con sus piernas mi cintura. Me empujo ligeramente del pecho que por un momento me hizo perder la concentración, la miré desconcertado. Ella en cambio sonrió de manera traviesa e hizo que giráramos de modo que yo quedara sentado, y ella a horcajadas sobre mí, tomó mi pene entre sus manos para acomodarlo en su entrada y deslizarse lentamente, hasta que quedo completamente dentro de ella, permanecimos un momento callados, tan solo viéndonos a los ojos antes de que ella empezara a moverse de manera sensual volviéndome loco.

La tomé de la cintura para ayudarla a moverse, empecé a aumentar el ritmo, sus pechos se movían de manera sensual. Me recosté en la cama trayéndola conmigo, demandé sus labios pero no perdimos el ritmo para nada, ella seguía moviéndose, empecé a mover mis caderas, estaba seguro que llegaríamos al mismo tiempo, podía sentir como sus paredes se iban estrechando y como mi erección palpitaba anunciando que pronto llegaría a la cima del cielo. Decidí tomar el control y nos hice girar de modo que ella quedo de espaldas, aumenté mis embestidas mientras ella hacía su parte chocando sus caderas contra las mías. Como un último movimiento volvió a enredar sus piernas en mis caderas.

Tras un par de embestidas más el orgasmo estallo, gritando al mismo tiempo el nombre del otro. Provocando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y el de ella al igual que el mío se relajara en un estremecimiento sin igual, nuestras respiraciones irregulares, era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Sin salir de ella, besé su rostro sonrojado y retire unos mechones de su frente que se habían pegado gracias al ligero sudor que tenía en la misma. Ella acarició mi rostro con delicadeza.

Sonreímos felices por haber sido uno una vez más después de tantos meses de abstinencia total. De esperar el momento indicado. Donde ya no había miedos ni inseguridades. Cuando teníamos una estabilidad en nuestra vida. Juntos éramos Isabella y Edward una pareja feliz que se amaba más allá de la muerte. Que eran uno solo.

Separados éramos tan solo Isabella y Edward, unos chicos que no conocían el amor. Que vivían temerosos de vivir, de amar… de entregar su corazón y no recibir nada a cambio.

Grandes cosas nos deparaba el destino y la vida misma, ya nos había quitado mucho, y nos había mantenido alejados. Sufriendo por un amor que hasta hace seis meses no era posible. Merecíamos ser felices.

_Y por primera vez en mi vida estaba seguro de que así seria… _

Esa noche nos amamos unas cuantas veces más. No nos importo, el tiempo ni el espacio, tan solo disfrutamos de esa nueva oportunidad que nos daba Dios…

_Te amo… _murmuré al oído de Bella antes de caer en un sueño profundo… con la mujer de mi vida en mis brazos_… Yo también te amo… _dijo de vuelta, enterrando su cara en mi cuello…

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Sí, lo sé, he tardado mucho pero bueno… ¡Aquí está! ¿Qué les pareció? Y sí, por fin están juntos y nada ni nadie los separara, lo prometo. Ya estamos llegando a la recta final, estamos a muy pocos capítulos de terminar =S _

_Os agradezco a todas vosotras por comentar, agregarme a sus alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen… _

_**Adri:**__ Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior, nos estamos leyendo, un besito. _

_**Loquibell**__: Muchas gracias! Bueno ya viste que sucedió algo parecido a lo que comentaste, ahora la que sufrió fue Bella por orgullosa =) espero te haya gustado, un beso… _

_Alice, grax por revisar mis horrores =) cariño, tu puedes! Rox lo prometí y aquí esta jaja, LoO! Espero te guste! Tia ¡Te adoro! _

_¿Merezco Riview? _

_**Chapis…**_


	34. Una Nueva Vida

_**p Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 33. UNA NUEVA VIDA**_

**…_._**

El año que pasé alejada de Edward estuvo lleno de infinidad de cosas, cada mañana al despertar me daba golpes mentales por haber sido tan estúpida y haberlo dejado ir, por ser una inmadura que no supo manejar al final la situación y haberlo alejado de mí, confiando en que el siempre estaría ahí, rogando por mi perdón y por estar conmigo. Sin duda estaba equivocada. Cuando supe que se había ido a París mi mundo se fragmentó. Por una parte estaba "bien" por mi padre, un ser completamente diferente al que conocí por más de quince años, y como un _bonus_, conseguí tener una verdadera madre, a la que conocería muy pronto.

En casa del abuelo, tras una larga semana en la que estuve encerrada sin recibir llamadas y visitas, nadie mencionó después de ello el nombre de Edward, me estaba convirtiendo en la adolescente patética que debí de ser cuando tenía edad de serlo, no ahora cuando tenía veintiún años y se podría decir que era una adulta. Al principio vivía de mal humor con todo el mundo. No tenía motivos porque era mi culpa, pero Emmett me hizo cambiar de actitud.

—_¡Lárgate, Emmett! —Grité a todo pulmón —¡Quiero estar sola! —Exigí fuera de mí. Mientras lo sacaba a empujones de mi cuarto. Emmett sólo se limitó a observarme con sus profundos ojos oscuros. _

—_Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, pero ya veo que lo estás—Espetó fastidiado—Y escúchame muy bien, Isabella, tú eres la única culpable de tu situación—Habló con tono neutro—Absolutamente nadie te dijo que alejaras a Edward—Terminó por decir dejándome en medio de mi habitación con el ánimo por los suelos. _

Fue la última vez que me encerré en mi cuarto para sollozar por los rincones de manera patética. Y aunque dolía, traté de olvidar a Edward, sin conseguirlo…

—_Isabella—Tenía rato en el jardín leyendo cuando llegó mi abuelo. _

—_¿Qué pasa, abuelo?—Hacía un mes que había hablado con Charlie y todo marchaba bien, respetó mi decisión de asimilar un poco las cosas y no conocer de inmediato a Carmen._

—_Acabo de recibir una llamada de Charlie, pequeña. Él y Carmen vienen a Niza por una temporada —Declaró tranquilo, pese a su mirada ansiosa—Hago de tu conocimiento esta noticia porque Charlie me pidió que te lo dijera, él no quiere que pienses que quiere presionarte—Sonrió con calidez.—Hace tanto tiempo que deseé escuchar a mi hijo tan feliz, percibirlo tan completo que… —No dejé que terminara. _

—_No te preocupes, abuelo, voy a estar bien. Además, creo que es tiempo de conocer a Carmen… —Él sólo asintió y me dejó continuar con mi lectura. _

Al día siguiente Emmett, el abuelo y yo, estábamos esperando a Charlie y a Carmen en el aeropuerto. Había muchos medios de comunicación para captar la imagen exacta en la que el gran Charlie Swan bajaba del avión en compañía de la distinguida Carmen Vulturi. En estados unidos fue una gran noticia la separación de Charlie y Reneé. Y por Europa, los rumores sobre la separación de Carmen y su esposo eran muy fuertes.

Cuando descendieron del avión, tanto Charlie como Carmen eran como un sueño, la felicidad que irradiaban sus rostros era única… Pude estudiar con detenimiento cada rasgo y gesto de Carmen, Ethan era tan parecido a ella, incluso yo era tan parecida a ella… En mi corazón apareció un cálido calor. Ansiaba conocerla, saber qué ocurrió, por qué nos dejó. Charlie la veía con adoración en todo momento buscaba protegerla con su cuerpo, y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos ansioso.

Carmen se veía bastante bien conservada, nada que ver con la vieja insípida que era Reneé. Y eso me hizo sonreír, se veía fresca y juvenil, pese a ser una mujer madura. En gran parte eso hacía ver a Charlie como un hombre rejuvenecido. Aunque en ellos siempre estaba ese manto de tristeza en su mirada.

Cuando llegaron a nuestro encuentro todo fue extraño.

—_Pequeña mía—Charlie me estrechó entre sus brazos y plantó un casto beso en mi cabello. —¿Cómo estás?—Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba Carmen. _

—_Bien, dentro de lo que cabe—Decidí ser honesta, él sabía que Edward se había ido. Así que entendía mi escaso humor y entusiasmo por verlo, aunque bueno, también entendía que aún era pronto para olvidar todo lo acontecido. _

—_Entiendo —Sonrió. Mientras me estrechaba aun más fuerte entre sus brazos. Se aclaró la garganta, y yo sabía lo que se venía—Carmen —Extendió su mano para que ella la tomara. Un ligero temblor hizo evidente su nerviosismo. Sonreí por lo bajo. —Esta es nuestra pequeña Isabella—Sonrió de manera cómplice con ella. _

—_Hola, la mia bella, Isabella—Exclamó con tono amoroso. Pero sin acercarse mucho—Por fin, te conozco hija mía—Sonrió con tristeza. Las lágrimas empezaban a salir. Di un paso hacia adelante y sin poder evitarlo la abracé por la cintura. Lo necesitaba. Nos fundimos en un abrazo, único, lleno de sentimientos, amor, esperanza, tristeza por lo no vivido, añoranza de un futuro juntas. Nos fuimos despegando poco a poco, y nos quedamos viendo detenidamente. Jamás olvidaríamos ese primer encuentro. _

Después de esto todo fue cambiando rápidamente, de alguna manera mi abuelo los convenció de que fueran a vivir con nosotros a la mansión. Sin duda aceptaron, no querían separarse de nosotros. Para Carmen, Emmett era un hijo más. Tal y como debió de haber sido si hubieran luchado un poco más.

Éramos una familia feliz. La rutina en nuestras vidas no cambió mucho, seguíamos teniendo ese ritual de llenar la casa con flores blancas. De eso se encargaba personalmente Carmen, era una tarea que ella desempeñaba con tanto amor, que enternecía, dándole un homenaje diario a su hijo pequeño. Orando porque él estuviera bien, y feliz en el lugar donde se encontrara. Conversábamos mucho de él, Carmen atesoraba en su corazón todo lo que le contaba sobre nuestras aventuras, cuáles eran los sueños de Ethan y los míos propios. Nuestros temores, todo lo que vivimos, incluso muchas veces Charlie intervenía y contaba sus anécdotas de nosotros cuando aún éramos pequeños.

Muchas veces lloramos al recordar. La hora de la cena era el momento que elegíamos para esos temas. Porque estábamos todos lo que conocimos a Ethan de una y mil formas, obviamente Carmen no aportaba nada a la plática, pero se notaba el dolor por no haber podido estar ahí.

—_Mia fligia—Carmen entró a mi recamara tan sigilosamente como era su costumbre. _

—_¿Qué pasa, Carmen?—Aun no tenía la suficiente confianza de decirle mamá—Necesitamos hablar—Sonrió tranquila—Me gustaría que habláramos—Musitó. _

—_Pasa…—Yo estaba recostada en mi cama leyendo, así que la invité a que se recostara a mi lado. Dejé el libro a un lado y me recosté sobre mi costado izquierdo. Ella se tumbó a mi lado y se giró quedando sobre su costado derecho para que pudiéramos vernos a los ojos. _

—_Algunas veces te he notado triste, tu padre me ha dicho que es porque perdiste a alguien muy especial para ti. Que se fue hace unos meses de tu vida—Explicó suspicaz pero sin presionarme para que le contara—Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero somos madre e hija. —Sonrió antes de continuar—Y siempre es necesario hablar con otra mujer, que te dé algún consejo. Algo que no podrías hablar con Charlie, Emmett o Emmanuel. Ellos te adoran, al igual que yo. Pero no sabrían qué decirte en realidad—Suspiró tranquila. _—_Te pido que confíes en mí — Tenía razón, necesitaba hablar con ella. _

—_Edward…—Me armé de valor para decir su nombre—Tú sabes de él por Charlie, mi padre te debió de haber contado todo lo que hizo—Musité. Ella tan solo asintió. _

—_Y estaré eternamente agradecida con él, por todo lo que hizo por nosotros—Dijo tranquila. Dándome mí espacio. Mi tiempo para continuar. _

—_Lo amo… pero fui muy tonta con él la última vez que lo vi. Eso de alguna manera le hizo creer que no tenía interés de volver a su lado y se fue…—Espeté triste por lo tonta que fui. —Él quería estar conmigo y le di una impresión equivocada—Carmen me miraba con detenimiento, jamás despegó sus ojos de mí. Le expuse todo lo que había pasado, le conté cómo lo conocí, todos los secretos que tenía en mi alma, le hice participe de mis dudas respecto a él y Jasper, mi mejor amigo. Y de cómo dudé y estuve a punto de dejar a Edward en el olvido por estar con él. Duramos toda la noche platicando, ella de vez en cuando acariciaba mi corto cabello, y me daba palabras de aliento. Fue la madre cariñosa que siempre deseé tener. Lloró conmigo cuando fue necesario, pero manteniéndose fuerte, para darme valor. _

—_Piccola, entiendo tu pesar, pero creo que tienes que darte un tiempo para estar sola. Deja que pasen algunos meses, aprende a extrañarlo. Que él te extrañe a ti, con ustedes las cosas siempre fueron rápidas, ahora tiene que ser diferente—Explicó relajada. _

—_Pero… y si él encuentra a alguien más…—Me quejé. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al pensar en esa posibilidad. Ella me sonrió de manera afectuosa. _

—_Sí él encuentra a alguien más en su camino tras esos meses, quiere decir que su amor por ti no era tan fuerte como él creía, al igual que tú, si te atreves a salir con algún chico que te guste—Afirmó—Yo tuve que dejar a tu padre, y casarme con otro, pero jamás dejé de amarlo. —Musitó con tristeza—Nunca permití que mi marido me tocara—Desvió su mirada, no queriendo que viera cuan desdichada fue. —Y las veces que llegó ha hacerlo, me sentí sucia y en el fondo de mi corazón, sentía que traicionaba a tu padre. —Volvió a enfrentar mi mirada y acarició mi mejilla expuesta—Fueron, momentos muy difíciles para mí. Pero supe lidiar con lo que me pasaba. En parte sentía que era un castigo por no haber luchado más… pero… estaba segura que cuando fuera el momento me reencontraría con tu padre y nada volvería a separarme de él—Habló con tanta convicción que seguí su consejo. _

Aprendí a conocer a mis padres, como jamás imaginé que lo haría. Me apoyaron en todo momento.

Mis llamadas con Jasper eran continuas. Permaneció ahí para mí, con agrado vi cómo poco a poco se iba enamorando de Christine. Emmett se mantuvo tranquilo todo ese tiempo. Butch se dio cuenta que jamás tendría una relación conmigo y empezó a ver más allá de lo que debería y se encontró con Olivia, una gran mujer que lo amaba, y que le daría tanto amor como fuera posible.

Mis padres sabían cuán ansiosa estaba por buscar y saber de Edward, así que me apoyaron cuando decidí buscarlo. No fue fácil decirle adiós a mi abuelo pero era necesario. Charlie y Carmen decidieron acompañarme en esa nueva aventura, y se los agradecí. Emmett no dudó en venir con nosotros. El abuelo Emmanuel decidió que lo mejor para él era permanecer en Niza al lado de su inseparable Celia. Quien se había convertido en más que una asistente para él a lo largo de todos esos años de soledad.

Cuando llegamos a París, decidí que tenía que esperar un poco más, todo era tan ridículo, mis ansias locas por verlo. Pero también estaba ese temor por saber que él había rehecho su vida; me sentía insegura. Cuando lo vi abrazando a esa mujer tan hermosa mi corazón se contrajo hasta lo imposible, no podía ser… después de tanto luchar. Él había retomado su vida, olvidándose de mí. Y aunque tenía miedo de enfrentar esa realidad, esa verdad tan evidente para mí, lo seguí, pensando que tal vez me tocaba a mí, luchar por él.

Pero no fue tan necesario, tuve una pequeña confrontación con esa realidad tan alejada de la verdad que me hizo valorar al hombre que tenía a mi lado. Nos reconciliamos y fui eternamente feliz. Año y medio después estábamos felices y plenos, nos volvimos uno, una vez más después de una larga espera. A pesar de que vivíamos juntos, no pasamos esa barrera, esas pequeñas reglas que nos pusimos cuando retomamos la relación. Aprendimos a valorarnos, a ver más allá de la atracción física. Aunque sin duda apreciaba su cuerpo perfecto para mis ojos, mente, corazón y alma.

Salimos airosos de todo eso que ensombreció nuestro pasado, no miramos atrás ni una vez más. Tan solo nos dedicamos a mirar hacia delante, disfrutando de nuestra compañía, de nuestra unión tan peculiar. No era necesario un papel para saber que nos pertenecíamos, ni jurar ante un altar que nos honraríamos y amaríamos hasta el día de nuestra muerte. No había mentiras, secretos o malos entendidos entre nosotros. Todo era tan claro como el agua más pura y cristalina que pudiera existir en algún lugar remoto del universo.

—¿En qué piensas, amor?—Edward me tomó entre sus brazos para acercarme más a él, después de la noche anterior estábamos exhaustos. Después de año y medio de vivir juntos todo se sentía perfecto.

—En cuanto te amo…—Musité aun adormilada. Con un poco de trabajo me giré para quedar frente a él y enterrar mi cara en su cuello y aspirar su aroma. Me sentía extrañamente cansada.

—Vamos, perezosa, tenemos que ir a trabajar—Me acerco más a él y empezó a repartir castos besos en mi hombro descubierto.

—Me siento cansada—Suspiré satisfecha al recordar la noche anterior. Una carcajada sexy brotó de sus labios.

—Ni que lo digas, cariño, yo aun siento como si estuviera dentro de ti—Declaró sin ningún pudor. Empecé a reír junto con él.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Él seguía siendo director del hospital. Y yo estaba a cargo de los negocios de Charlie junto con Emmett y el abuelo. Obviamente tenía bastante tiempo para mí. Yo no estaba completamente amarrada a la empresa, yo sólo veía unas cuantas cuestiones básicas. Carmen revoloteaba por la empresa a todas horas, visitando a sus hijos y a su ahora marido. El mes que estuvo fuera por su luna de miel fue una locura, no descansaba hasta que hablaba conmigo por una hora entera y otra igual con Emmett, siempre hablaba unos cuantos minutos con Edward si él era el que contestaba.

Emmett por fin aceptó ante todos que amaba a Rosalie y en un arranque de locura, se casó con ella en una boda relámpago. Ella era hermosa, ahora podía verla como era en verdad, no como aquella vez que la vi en la clínica, que pensé que era una arpía que no tenía corazón. Pude ver con claridad la mujer dulce que era. No la que yo creí que fingía ser. Resultó ser una mujer sencilla que siempre amó a mi hermano, pero que tuvo que apartarse de él al no saber cómo ayudarlo. Emmett también sufrió mucho.

Todo era perfecto. Para nosotros, la vida nos sonreía siempre al despertar, y nos daba una mirada satisfecha cuando terminaba el día. De vez en cuando recibíamos noticias de Jasper, quien no dejaba de trabajar y estudiar para tener una mejor vida para Chriss y él. Chriss también hacía mucho para que vivieran bien. Lyn y John seguían a cargo de _Black and White_, felices por ver a su hijo tranquilo. Jasper y Chriss tenían un matrimonio feliz.

—Bella, cariño, te ves tan pálida. ¿Estás bien?—Carmen se veía ansiosa, revoloteando a mí alrededor, sin saber qué hacer.

—Mamá… estoy bien… —Sonreí para que se relajara.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Edward?—Su mirada suspicaz me hizo sonreír aun más.

—No, mamá, aun no se lo digo, pero es muy posible que hoy se lo diga—Anuncié, y la cara de mi madre se iluminó.

—Muero por decírselo a tu padre, cuando sepa que yo lo supe primero, le dará algo—Carmen se veía tan feliz, tan tranquila—¿Ya planeaste cómo se lo dirás? —Había tanta añoranza en su voz, en su mirada que no pude más que decirle cuáles eran mis planes. Se ofreció a ayudarme, pero yo quería hacerlo sola, era una de esas cosas que uno quiere hacerlo por el ser amado.

Carmen no dejó que me fuera sola a casa, ella tenía que estar segura de que llegaría sana y salva. Por una extraña razón me gustaba toda la atención que mi madre me ponía, era extraño pero agradable. Cuando llegué a casa, todo estaba en orden. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para prepararle a Edward esa pequeña cena. Teníamos mucho que festejar.

Adorné con varias velas la estancia, el comedor y la recamara. Un rico olor a lavanda invadió el ambiente, se sentía un ambiente relajado y en paz. Me arreglé de manera sencilla pero a la vez sexy. Decidí usar un vestido _strapless_ azul de seda, con unas sandalias de piso plateadas. Mi cabello había crecido un poco ya que aunque Edward no lo decía abiertamente él prefería que lo llevara largo.

La cena estaba lista. Con gran paciencia me recosté en el sillón a leer un poco, Edward no tardaba en llegar. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida, y lo único que me despertó fueron los cálidos labios de Edward sobre mi rostro. Abrí lentamente los ojos y lo vi. Era tan hermoso, tan perfectamente hermoso que me calaba en el alma. Su semblante estaba cansado, había algo extraño en él. Eso hizo que me levantara algo alarmada y tomará su rostro entre mis manos.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor?—Besé castamente sus labios. Él tan solo cerró los ojos.

—Harold, murió…mientras lo intervenía—Su voz se quebró ligeramente. Era un gran hombre, que confiaba ciegamente en los consejos médicos de Edward. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, incluso yo había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él. Entendía perfectamente el dolor de Edward.

—Pero…¿Qué paso? Él ya estaba mejor, la operación era el último paso para que él pudiera salir…—Musité bajito.

—Sí, amor, pero su corazón no resistió en el último momento… todo iba bien… fue imposible resucitarlo.—Susurró afectado.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward, sé lo que él significaba para ti…—De manera sorpresiva me tomó entre sus brazos, quitándome el aire. Quise protestar por su agarre tan brusco y poco cuidadoso de ponerme de espaldas en el sillón, pero no pude hacerlo. Estaba dispuesta a dejar que se desahogara un poco. Si eso quería de mí en ese momento lo dejaría que olvidara con mi cuerpo ese trágico momento. Empezó a besar mi cuello de manera posesiva, a acariciar mis pechos de manera delicada pero a la vez un poco ruda, los tenía un poco sensibles así que eso hizo que siseara con un poco de dolor, eso hizo que él volviera en sí.

—Oh, ¡Por dios! He sido un idiota, ¡Perdóname, cariño!—Quitó su peso de mí y me atrajo hacia sus brazos para plantar castos besos en mi rostro, dejando a un lado lo egoísta que estaba a punto de ser conmigo—¿Te lastimé? ¡Por dios, habla! Soy tan idiota—Musitaba preocupadamente cada palabra.

—Tranquilo, amor, es solo que estoy un poco sensible de esa zona—Inmediatamente sentí como el calor manaba de mi cuello para posarse en mi rostro. Edward me observó detenidamente antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Bella, soy médico, no adivino. De seguro anoche te lastimé varías veces y tú no me dijiste nada…—Su tono era severo, pero extrañamente la noche anterior, no me había sentido peculiarmente sensible de mis pechos.

—¡Basta! Ayer estaba perfectamente y lo sabes, de no haber sido así, te lo habría dicho—Traté de calmarlo. Suspiré con pesar, ya que la cena no sería posible y la buena noticia tendría que esperar hasta después del funeral de Harold.

—¿Estás segura?—Me miró de manera aprehensiva sin creer al ciento por ciento en lo que le decía.

—Completamente segura, es mejor que me ayudes a apagar todas estas velas para poder arreglarnos para ir a los servicios que se harán en honor a Harold—Estaba dispuesta a levantarme cuando Edward me atrajo una vez más a su regazo.

—La familia de Harold no quiere que nadie ajeno a la familia asista, cariño, así que no es necesario que desperdiciemos este lindo ambiente, y esa rica cena que estoy seguro preparaste—Esta vez la sonrisa si llego a sus orbes verdes—Y no quiero pensar por el momento en lo que ocurrió—Susurró. Tan solo asentí y le hice señas para que pudiéramos levantarnos e ir al comedor.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, no tocamos el tema de Harold en ningún momento. Por petición de Edward, no sería mencionado está noche. Conforme se iba terminando la noche me sentía cada vez más nerviosa. No estaba muy segura de cómo tomaría él la noticia.

—No has tomado nada de vino esta noche, amor, y prácticamente me lo he tomado yo todo. ¿Acaso buscas seducirme de alguna manera?—La mirada pícara en Edward me hizo sonreír, olvidando lo que era tan importante que supiera.

—Eso es porque no creo que en mi estado te agrade mucho que tome más de dos copas de vino en una noche…—Pude ver como la cara de Edward se tornaba sería, como si no comprendiera del todo lo que le acababa de decir. Su mirada bajaba de mi rostro a mi vientre aun plano, sin emitir sonido alguno.

—¿Qué has dicho?—Inquirió ahogadamente—A qué estado te refieres ¿Amor?—Una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a salir de sus labios.

—A que dentro de siete meses más o menos habrá un pequeñín o pequeñita que no nos dejará dormir mucho—Edward se levantó de su lugar para acortar la distancia entre nosotros, y tomarme de manera delicada entre sus brazos. Buscó mis labios de manera cuidadosa y empezó a besarme tan tiernamente que las piernas empezaban a fallarme. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?—La mirada que tenía era, por decir poco, hermosa, llena de luz, de felicidad.

—Lo supe, hace dos días. Mamá me acompañó con el médico. Quién dicho sea de paso me dijo que todo estaba bien—Confesé suspicaz.

—Gracias, amor, por darme tanta felicidad—Susurró contra mis labios.

Esa noche hicimos el amor, de manera única. Sin prisas, Edward en ningún momento fue brusco, a cada instante comprobaba si estaba cómoda. Y aunque era algo molesto, me sentía amada y querida. Sabía que él se volvería aun más sobreprotector, pero no importaba.

Cuando mi padre y el resto de la familia supieron que estaba embarazada no pararon de felicitarnos. Mis padres hicieron incluso una pequeña reunión para festejar. Afortunadamente yo no tuve los molestos malestares matutinos del embarazo, ni tuve esos antojos extravagantes que tienen algunas mujeres que hacen que el marido se despierte a las tres de la mañana para saciar su antojo. Lo único molesto era el cansancio, pero teniendo un marido medico y algo exagerado que hizo que los mejores médicos me trataran para llevar un embarazo controlado y sin preocupaciones, todo fue como la seda.

—Te ves hermosa—Edward me tomó de la cintura mientras me examinaba en el espejo, tenía siete meses ya y me sentía hermosa. No me importaba en lo más mínimo perder mi figura. A decir verdad no había engordado mucho, y mi vientre no era tan pronunciado, así que bueno, me sentía plena en esa etapa de mi vida— ¿Estás lista?—Besó mi cuello con delicadeza—El auto nos espera amor, el viaje hasta California es largo y quiero que estés cómoda todo el camino—Dijo preocupado, él no estaba muy feliz con que fuéramos a California. Pero era necesario, yo deseaba estar ahí para cuando le entregaran el reconocimiento por el gran cirujano que era. Edward no podía perderse tal evento.

—Ya hablamos de esto Edward, estaré bien. El doctor dijo que podía viajar—Traté de tranquilizarlo. Estaríamos una semana en Estados Unidos, visitaríamos a sus tíos, a Demetri, Alice y al pequeño Anthony. No tenía por qué ponerse tan ridículamente nervioso.

Edward necesitaba reconciliarse con Alice, y con su propia madre. Más que otra cosa eso era lo que lo tenía nervioso. Lo conocía perfectamente. Decidimos ir en un mismo vuelo, mis padres, Emmett, Rose, Edward y yo. Ya que ellos estaban igual o peor que Edward respecto al viaje. En todo el camino no dejaron de acosarme con preguntas de cómo me sentía, si estaba cómoda, si necesitaba algo. Rose tan solo me sonreía de vez en cuando. Ella no le había dicho a nadie que también estaba embarazada. Ya sabía que todos se volverían locos, así que decidió esperar hasta que regresáramos a París para darles la gran noticia. Sí que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a costa mía.

En determinado momento me retiré a descansar un poco a uno de los pequeños cuartos que se acondicionaron en el avión para que pudiera hacerlo. Edward fue conmigo y permaneció a mi lado. Dormimos lo que restó del viaje. Carmen entró al pequeño cuarto cuando se hizo el anuncio de que pronto aterrizaríamos y necesitábamos ir a nuestros lugares.

En el _hangar_ ya nos esperaba una camioneta que nos llevaría hasta la que fuera nuestra casa en New Port. Nos traería muchos recuerdos, pero era el lugar al que teníamos que volver, tenía que entrar una vez más a la recamara de Ethan, platicar con él en ese lugar tan intimo para nosotros. Lleno de tantos recuerdos. Tantas sonrisas, tantas travesuras, y tristezas. Necesitaba volver a esa casa.

Cuando salimos, infinidad de reporteros nos esperaban. Pero los vidrios tintados de la camioneta impidieron que nos tomaran fotografías. Cuando llegamos a la mansión Swan, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos para darme valor. Carmen también estaba nerviosa, y tomó mi mano. Charlie se notaba incomodo también, pero era algo que teníamos que hacer. Emmett y Rose, estaban tranquilos.

Al entrar a la casa, las personas del servicio nos recibieron con gran alegría. Cumplieron al pie de la letra con las instrucciones que se les dieron por teléfono, todo aquello que Reneé había comprado para la casa había sido desechado y reemplazado con lo que Carmen y yo escogimos desde la distancia. La casa olía a rosas, se sentía otro ambiente, otra energía en el lugar. Las flores blancas le daban otro toque a la casa.

Charlie redecoró por completo su recamara, incluso cambió el color de las paredes, parecía una casa nueva. Aunque aun guardaba la esencia de esos fantasmas del pasado. Lo primero que hice al cruzar la puerta de mi recamara fue abrir la puerta que comunicaba el cuarto de Ethan con el mío. Sentí su presencia. Cómo me recibía después de tanto tiempo. Acaricié levemente mi vientre abultado. Edward en ningún momento interrumpió ese instante tan íntimo entre mi hermano y yo.

—Pequeño, este era el cuarto de tu tío, Ethan…—Susurré, para que el bebé me escuchara. Se removió un poco en mi interior—Sí, pequeñín, cuando nazcas te mostrare infinidad de fotos de él—Musité. Mientras me sentaba en el sillón favorito de Ethan—Me hubiera encantado que lo conocieras… pero… creo que así tenían que ser las cosas, pequeño…—Lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir. Quise detenerlas pero fue imposible, el embarazo tenía mis hormonas todas locas, descontroladas. Edward al escuchar mis pequeños sollozos irrumpió en la recamara algo asustado.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre, amor?—Se arrodilló frente a mí y empezó a limpiar mis lágrimas con sus pulgares de manera tierna. Con su mano derecha me hizo enfrentar su mirada, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba levemente mi vientre. Como siempre, el bebé reconoció su toque y se removió un poco.

—Es solo que extraño a Ethan, Edward, me gustaría que estuviera aquí—Sonreí un poco más tranquila.

—Si él te viera así, estoy seguro que no estaría muy contento, amor, recuerda que tienes que estar tranquila. El bebé, siente el doble de lo que tú sientes, porque él en realidad no sabe qué ocurre y eso puede ponerlo nervioso—Pude observar sus ojos verdes tan amorosos, y supe que tenía razón. No podía estar triste, Ethan en donde quiera que estuviera, tenía que estar bien.

Me ayudó a levantarme, para ir a nuestra recamara y que me cambiara de ropa. Decidimos cenar algo ligero y que nos lo llevaran a la recamara. No estaba de ánimos para cenar con la familia. Todos entendían perfectamente el por qué y no cuestionaron a Edward cuando se los hizo saber. Necesitaba estar sola en mi recamara con Edward a mi lado. Esa noche hicimos el amor. Edward se dedico a satisfacerme completamente a mí. Todo el tiempo recordándome lo hermosa que era.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunamos con toda la familia. El abuelo Emmanuel llegó en la madrugada y aun así bajó a desayunar con nosotros. Estuvimos bromeando un buen rato, para aligerar el ambiente, que se respiraba lleno de tensión en algunos momentos. Edward tuvo que salir por unas cuantas horas para hacer unas entrevistas, en uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de California. Pudo haberlos hecho ir a casa pero prefirió que fuera en un lugar ajeno a nosotros, donde no pudieran importunarnos a ninguno.

—Señora Bella, el señor Whitlock vino a verla—Me encontraba en el jardín meciéndome un poco en la hamaca que Charlie había comprado recientemente en París.

—Gracias, Corinne, hazlo venir para acá por favor—Tan solo asintió y se giró para después volver con Jasper detrás de ella. Intenté levantarme pero él fue aun más rápido y se sentó junto a mí.

—Te ves tan hermosa, Bells—Me abrazó por los hombros y besó mi coronilla. Correspondí el abrazo aferrándome a su cintura. Hacía muchos meses que no lo veía. En verdad lo extrañaba.

—Te extrañe tanto, Jazz…—Me acercó más a él.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho. Estaba impaciente por verte. Pensé en venir a verte ayer, pero Chriss me hizo entrar en razón, al decirme que debías descansar—Susurró—Pero hoy nada me detendría para ver qué tan hermosa te verías embarazada—Sonrió suspicaz—Te ves tan feliz Bella—Afirmó.

—Tú también te ves feliz, ¿Chriss y tú ya se acostumbraron a la vida de pareja?—Al principio había sido un poco difícil para ellos acoplarse, eran completamente diferentes, pero se amaban y eso ayudaba a que arreglaran cualquier pequeña diferencia que tuvieran.

—Sí, ahora estamos bien. Seguros del paso que dimos. Pero tú pequeña futura madre ¿Cómo lo llevas?—Inquirió tranquilo.

—Lo llevo bien, el pequeño se porta excelente y Edward no hace más que cuidarme y ver por nuestro bienestar—Con algo de indecisión, Jasper posó su mano en mi vientre. Por un momento ese gesto me hizo sonrojar. El bebé empezó patear ligeramente en su mano, en el acto Jazz alzó la vista para enfrentarla con la mía. Duramos un tiempo así, tan solo observándonos, disfrutando de tan íntimo momento.

Después de ello, nos dedicamos a platicar durante varias horas de todo lo que había ocurrido en nuestras vidas mientras no estuvimos juntos, o que no pudimos platicarnos tan libremente por teléfono. Todo lo que nos había llevado a este momento, donde él estaba casado con Chriss y yo estaba unida a Edward y esperaba un bebé. En ningún momento tocamos el tema de nuestro intento de estar juntos. Ya no tenía caso a estas alturas hablar de ello. Estábamos conscientes de que éramos almas gemelas pero que no estábamos destinados precisamente a tener una relación de tipo pareja.

Jasper se fue para que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para arreglarme para el evento de esta noche, al que él, Chriss, Lyn y John estaban también invitados. Rose y mi madre me ayudaron a arreglarme, tenía que verme espectacular. A la altura del evento. Me enfundé en un vestido _beige_, con unos finos tirantes con incrustaciones de cristal con reflejos dorados al igual que en el pecho del vestido que estaba entallado y por debajo del mismo caía suelto hasta los tobillos. Decidí usar unas finas sandalias doradas con taco bajo. El cabello recogido con unos prendedores dorados. Y muy poco maquillaje.

Edward se tuvo que arreglar en el cuarto de Emmett y Rosalie. Ya que las mujeres utilizamos mi cuarto como cuartel de operaciones para arreglarnos. Cuando me encontré con él al final de las escaleras, me enamoré aun más. Se veía tan guapo con su traje de gala hecho a la medida. Que me sentí en un sueño irreal donde todo marchaba del todo bien.

Edward y yo partimos por separado, en un auto que le enviaron del hotel. Edward tenía que entrar por la puerta principal y posar para algunas fotografías. Conforme íbamos llegando al hotel me empecé a sentir un poco intranquila. Como si algo no fuera del todo bien. Un tipo de presentimiento que me estaba inquietando demasiado, y eso no ayudaba mucho a los nervios de Edward. Así que opté por tranquilizarme, y no preocuparlo con mis tonterías. Cuando bajamos del _Mercedes Benz_ blanco una ráfaga de flashes nos nubló la visión por un momento. Edward con su cuerpo me cubrió un poco para que pudiera reponerme de la impresión. Por acto reflejo me llevé una mano al vientre. El bebé estaba extrañamente inquieto, así que intenté relajarme aun más. El doctor me había dicho que por detalles así podría adelantárseme el parto, y obviamente no quería eso para nosotros.

Conforme íbamos avanzando, posábamos para alguna cámara. Edward en todo momento me tuvo entre sus brazos, me tenía tomada de la cintura y de vez en cuando acariciaba mi vientre ya que él sentía cómo el bebé no dejaba de moverse. Su mirada era la de un hombre preocupado, él podía percibir mi nerviosismo. Así que trataba de que avanzáramos lo más rápido posible al interior del hotel. Justo cuando íbamos entrando, una pareja que conocíamos muy bien se acerco a nosotros.

—Edward, veo que has regresado. Y traes contigo a esa mujercita insignificante que elegiste—Dijo Anthony destilando su veneno. A su lado iba Victoria, quien no perdió oportunidad de recorrerme con la mirada de pies a cabeza, dejando por un momento la mirada fija en mi vientre. Inmediatamente lo tomé con ambas manos, mientras un leve manto de tristeza se plantaba en su mirada.

—Eddy querido, no saludas a la esposa de tu abuelo—Se repuso inmediatamente. Edward estaba visiblemente tenso. No perdía de vista ningún movimiento de su abuelo ni de Victoria, se colocó ligeramente medio paso delante de mí para protegernos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—Murmuró entre dientes—Este es un evento privado y no tienen por qué estar aquí—Empezó a hacer señas, a varias personas de seguridad.

—Edward ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo en contra de ti o de Isabella?—Una sonrisa taimada salió de sus labios de repente.

—Anthony, será mejor que tú y… ésta mujer se vayan de aquí…—Musitó Edward—No querrás ser partícipe de otro escándalo ¿verdad? Creo que no se vería muy bien que te sacaran los agentes de seguridad por la entrada principal donde hay infinidad de reporteros ¿no?—Edward alzó una ceja de manera socarrona mientras Anthony esbozaba una sonrisa que anunciaba que habría problemas de una u otra forma.

—Este país es libre Edward, y mi esposa y yo venimos a visitar a alguien a este hotel, es una desafortunada coincidencia que tú vayas a recibir un premio justo el día que decidimos venir…—Su sonrisa ladina y su mirada fría no dejó que Edward bajara la guardia.

—Como sea, te pido que no te acerques a nosotros—Pidió con tono rudo.

—Pronto tendrás noticias nuestras, Edward —La amenaza estaba dicha. Sin más preámbulos, Edward me hizo caminar a su lado, para alejarnos de esas personas.

Entramos al gran salón donde estaba parcialmente lleno. Hasta que nos sentamos en la mesa de honor con los asientos suficientes para que toda la familia se sentara con nosotros. En ningún momento Edward se separó de mí, si tenía que ir a algún lugar me llevaba con él. Nadie de la familia había llegado aún. Se relajó un poco cuando mis padres, Emmett y Rose llegaron. Contra mi voluntad les contó de nuestro encuentro con Anthony y Victoria. Más tarde, llegaron los Cullen, y los Whitlock. Y de igual forma les advirtió que andaba por los alrededores.

Cuando llamaron a Edward para recibir su premio me sentí orgullosa por todo lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo. Era un hombre de veintiocho años con una carrera prominente, y que estaba a cargo de uno de los mejores hospitales de París. Y estaba empezando a formar una familia a mi lado. Lo amaba y eso nada ni nadie me lo quitaría nunca.

—Gracias—Habló al micrófono con tono claro—En verdad muchas gracias. Este premio significa mucho para mí, es el reconocimiento de muchos años de trabajo. Y que jamás habría conseguido de no ser por mi familia, que siempre me apoyó—Inclinó la cabeza hacia nuestra mesa—Dedico este premio especialmente a la mujer que desde hace cuatro años me quita el sueño y que en estos momentos me está dando el mejor regalo del mundo, ser padre—Explicó cariñosamente—Isabella amor, este premio es para ti y nuestro campeón—Su voz se quebró ligeramente—_Te amo…_—Unas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras salieron mientras sin emitir sonido alguno le decía que también lo amaba. Se giró y enfrentó una vez más a la audiencia—Una vez más, gracias—Posó para unas cuantas fotos arriba del escenario con el premio entre sus manos. Bajó del mismo unos minutos después y se dirigió directamente a nuestra mesa, en cuanto llegó lo recibí entre mis brazos. Todos lo felicitaron.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, en ningún momento recordamos el desafortunado encuentro con su abuelo y Victoria. Pero la incertidumbre aun estaba presente, tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría. Temía por mi bebé. Por todos. Edward se veía tranquilo pero sabía que no era del todo una verdad. Estaba bastante alerta a todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Les dio algunas indicaciones a las personas de seguridad de apartar a cualquier persona sospechosa que intentara acercarse.

Al final de la noche, decidimos salir todos juntos. Fue en el único momento de la noche que Edward no estuvo a mi lado, caminé por delante con Esme, Lyn y mi madre, las primeras no dejaban de hacerme preguntas sobre el bebé. Rose y Alice con Tony en sus brazos, venían ligeramente atrás platicando sobre moda. Edward venía con su padre y Charlie, mientras que Emmett caminaba con Jasper, Christine y John. El abuelo Emmanuel y Celia se fueron al poco rato de que Edward recibió su premio.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no fui consciente de nada, hasta que sentí un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Inmediatamente me llevé las manos al mismo cayendo de rodillas en el pavimento. Desconcertada recorrí con la mirada el lugar buscando qué lo había provocado. El alma se me fue a los pies cuando lo vi.

Era él, el maldito que una vez arruinó mi vida, _James… _

Un letargo provocado por el dolor me hizo que cerrara los ojos lentamente, consciente de los gritos desesperados de mi madre en mi oído, y de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor. Pidiendo una ambulancia, pero lo que más dolor me causó dentro de ese caos fue el grito desgarrador que dio Edward al verme caer al piso desmallada por el olor de la sangre invadiendo mis fosas nasales.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_Espero que no tenga que esconderme tras una piedra después de cómo termino este capítulo, ya sé que dije que no los haría sufrir más pero, era necesario que ocurriera, ya verán por qué en el próximo capítulo… _

_Una disculpa enorme por haber tardado tanto, pero como alguna de ustedes saben estuve a tope con el trabajo y tenía que concentrarme en ello… era de vital importancia para mí =D en fin… no las aburro más… _

_Gracias a todas las que me dejaron su riview, agregaron a favoritos, alertas y a las que solo leen… _

_**Loquibell:**__ ¡Gracias! Sin duda es un amor del bueno, y ellos merecían estar felices y juntos… y aunque lo que paso al final de este capítulo es fuerte, prometo que no sucederá nada extraño que los haga sufrir más… un besito, y muchas gracias. Te aseguro que eres importante para mí. _

_**Adri:**__ Al contrario, gracias a ti por leerme. Y sabes creo que es difícil olvidar que Edward es el hombre perfecto jaja, gracias por considerar mi fic de esa manera… cuídate mucho y espero que este capítulo, te gustara de igual forma… besos… _

_Gracias cariño! Alice, no trabajes tanto ¬¬ jaja LoO, espero te guste. Tia te adoro! Y Rox… aquí está como lo prometí, besitos… las quiero!_

_¿Merezco Riview? _

_**Chapis…**_


	35. Bienvenido a Nuestra Vida

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 34. BIENVENIDO A NUESTRA VIDA**_

**_…_**

El premio era de cristal cortado, al frente venía grabado mi nombre y una pequeña dedicatoria por mi esfuerzo y años de trabajo. Era algo simbólico, pero que a la vez significaba mucho. Durante la cena no se volvió a tocar el tema de Anthony y Victoria, aunque la incertidumbre seguía presente. Así que di instrucciones a los de seguridad de que mantuvieran su atención en Bella y no permitieran que personas ajenas a la fiesta se acercaran a nosotros. Paranoico o no, no me arriesgaría.

—Edward, tienes que calmarte —Dijo mi padre al verme tan ansioso. Íbamos saliendo del hotel todos juntos. La unión hace la fuerza ¿no?

Hasta antes de salir me sentía tranquilo pero una vez que abandonamos la "_seguridad_" del lugar la incertidumbre creció en intensidad. Era algo que iba más allá de mi entendimiento. Una especie de mal presentimiento.

Mi visión estaba parcialmente bloqueada por Rosalie, Alice y el pequeño Anthony. Esme, Lyn y Carmen iban con Bella pero aún así sentía la necesidad de estar con ella, el encuentro con Anthony y Victoria me había dejado bastante intranquilo. Ordené a las personas de seguridad que se mantuvieran alertas con las personas que se acercaran a Bella. Mi seguridad no era importante, en cambio la de mi hijo y la de mí mujer, sí.

—Le voy a pedir a uno de mis contactos que investigue a Anthony, hijo…—La voz de mi padre sonaba tensa. Todo indicaba que ninguno estaba tranquilo después de todo.

—No entiendo qué hacía aquí papá, pero no voy a permitir que se acerque a nosotros, prácticamente me amenazó—Recordé preocupado.

—Era obvio que tomaría esa actitud Edward, como ya te pudiste dar cuenta está casado con Victoria —Puntualizó Charlie. —Aún está dolido por el escándalo de tu boda fallida, aunque lo supo manejar muy bien quedándose con la _"dama"_ —Charlie sonrió ante la ironía de la situación. Tenía que darle la razón a mi suegro.

De repente todo se descontroló. El grito de las mujeres retumbó en el lugar. Al igual que un disparo. Sin pensarlo mucho dejé caer el premio de mis manos. Un ruido sordo se escuchó cuando la estatuilla de cristal se rompió en mil pedazos. Pero eso no me importaba. No. Cuando vi a Bella cayendo lentamente al piso sosteniendo su vientre, grité como jamás creí que lo haría. Quité a las personas que impedían que tomara a Bella en mis brazos, de manera ruda alejé a todos de nosotros, ella necesitaba respirar. Mi peor temor se hacía realidad. No podía reaccionar ante lo que ocurría. Todo me sobrepasaba.

Tenía a Bella desmayada en mi regazo, ella estaba pálida y fría…

Mis años de experiencia jamás me prepararon para sentir tal sensación de impotencia, de temor. Isabella, mí mujer, yacía inconsciente en mis brazos. Intenté buscar alguna marca, algo que me indicara qué le había hecho el hijo de perra de James, pero no había señales de que le hubiera infringido alguna herida. Con malestar escuché los gimoteos de James que estaba tirado en el piso, sin duda le dolía el disparo, pero eso era nada comparado con el dolor que él sufriría si a Bella o a mí hijo les pasaba algo.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste? —Grité perdiendo el control—¡Más te vale que me lo digas, imbécil! —Exigí. Los agentes de seguridad lo estaban levantando del piso. Lo hirieron en la pierna para que no pudiera huir en cuanto se dieron cuenta que se acercó a Bella y ella cayó al piso.

—No le hice nada…—Dijo fingiéndose inocente. A lo lejos escuché que alguien llamaba a la ambulancia, la cual se estaba tardando mucho. Lo peor era que yo no podía hacer gran cosa, no podía moverla, no podía arriesgarme. Era evidente que había iniciado labor de parto. Rompió fuentes una vez que James se alejó de ella y cayó al piso.

—¡Te juro que no saldrás de la cárcel en muchos años, James! —Lo amenacé. Ya me encargaría de que pagara por todo el daño que le había hecho a Bella y por poner en peligro su vida y la de mi hijo. No podía escuchar todo lo que se decía a mí alrededor. De lo único que era conciente era de Bella y mi hijo que estaba bastante quieto. —Cariño, despierta, por favor… necesito saber que estás bien…—Susurré en su oído. —Tienes que estar consiente cuando nazca nuestro campeón. ¿Recuerdas? Esperábamos con ilusión ese momento. —Seguía susurrando y acariciando su rostro de muñeca. En cuanto llegó la ambulancia los paramédicos bajaron con una camilla. Con delicadeza la acomodaron en la misma. Subí a su lado sin soltar su mano. —Soy médico…—Anuncié en cuanto cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia. Ni siquiera supe por qué lo dije. No tenía cabeza para pensar. Sabía que en mi estado no podría atenderla yo.

Cuando llegamos a la clínica de Demetri pedí que me permitieran entrar con mi esposa. Afortunadamente él ya estaba ahí esperándonos, después de que tuvo que salir de urgencia del evento por una llamada de la clínica. Por suerte en ese hospital todos me conocían así que no fue un problema que me dejaran estar a su lado. Una enfermera me ayudó a cambiar a Bella de ropa. Y entonces lo vi…en su costado derecho tenía un fuerte moretón del que resaltaban un par dedos marcados.

Eso era lo que James le hizo.

Inmediatamente entró Demetri y empezó a revisarla. Le hizo una _ecografía _para poder ver qué tan avanzada estaba la labor de parto. Y la conectó a un aparato para poder escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé. Le pusieron suero y un poco de oxigeno, pues tenía una costilla lesionada y le costaba respirar. Afortunadamente James no se la rompió ya que eso hubiera ocasionado un daño severo al bebé y a ella misma. Tras unos minutos-_que me parecieron horas_-terminaron de revisar a Bella, y empezó a despertar.

—Edward… —musitó bajito. —¿Qué pasó?—Al recordar, instintivamente se llevó las manos al vientre —Mi bebé… él… _James…_ dime que el bebé está bien, por favor… —balbuceó nerviosa. Su mirada triste y llena de dolor me hizo querer matar a James.

—Shh… tranquila amor, todo estará bien. El parto se adelantó—Expliqué. Ella me miró alarmada.

—¡No, por favor! Aún no es tiempo Edward, tiene que estar un poco más de tiempo conmigo…No permitas que…

—Tranquila hermosa, el bebé está bien. No podremos llevarlo a casa de inmediato, pero estará bien. Lo prometo, amor—Aseguré. Bella intentó calmarse pero no lo logró, seguía demasiado tensa —Bells, tienes que calmarte. Tienes una costilla lesionada y estás en labor de parto, no podrás tenerlo de modo natural y tendrán que intervenirte. Están preparando todo, recuerda que yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo —Traté de tranquilizarla mientras besaba su frente—Lo lograremos, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas? —Le dije forzando una sonrisa y fingiendo una fortaleza que estaba lejos de sentir.

De repente Bella apretó mi mano con fuerza. Las contracciones iban en aumento a cada minuto que pasaba y eran aún peor porque tenía el dolor de la costilla lesionada. Pero se mantenía serena, sólo su rostro revelaba cuánto le dolía, y de vez en cuando, a pesar del malestar, se frotaba el vientre con cariño. Durante esos minutos que estaban preparando todo para que entrara al quirófano permanecimos callados mirándonos a los ojos. Ella me transmitía esa paz que tanto necesitaba.

Tenía miedo.

—Tranquilo, amor…—musitó. —Lo importante es que el bebé está bien ¿no? No creo que puedan engañarte sobre ello a ti —Sonrió un poco más tranquila.

—Yo mismo supervisé cuando los revisaban a ambos amor, y todo está bien —Y aunque sabía que todo estaría bien no podía evitar sentirme inquieto. Bella afortunadamente tenía siete meses, ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que esto hubiera ocurrido cuando su embarazo fuera aún más avanzado. Habría sido peligroso para ambos. Cerré los ojos para tratar de calmarme.

—Eddy… —Alcé la vista ante su forma de llamarme, ella sabía que no me agradaba mucho que me dijeran así pero eso no importaba en estos momentos.

—¿Sí, corazón?—Acaricié su mejilla tersa.

—¿Esta vez sí lograron atraparlo? —Inquirió. Evidentemente hablaba de James. Pero decidió no decir su nombre.

—Si, lo hirieron cuando intentó huir. Ahora mismo mi padre debe de estar haciendo las llamadas pertinentes para que lo encarcelen—Espeté sereno—No hablemos de él—Decidí dar por terminado el tema. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Susurré.

—Bien, aunque supongo que el dolor es un poco más intenso por la costilla lastimada—Una nueva contracción llegó y su carita se deformó un poco por el dolor. Bella cerró los ojos hasta que pasó el malestar.

—Sé que te duele, pero hasta que no entres al quirófano no pueden ponerte algo más fuerte para el dolor. Lo que te dieron sólo te quitó un poco del malestar de la costilla—Acaricié su frente perlada de sudor—No será como lo planeamos pero todo irá bien amor. Lo prometo—Sonreí—Demetri será el que te opere, quién mejor que él ¿no? Y yo estaré a tú lado en todo momento—Bella empezó a llorar.

—Todo tenía que ser perfecto, y gracias a…

—No pienses en eso, amor—Intenté tranquilizarla—El nacimiento de nuestro hijo será perfecto.

Tuve que dejar a Bella unos minutos sola. Unas enfermeras tenían que prepararla para entrar a quirófano. Y yo tenía que hablar con la familia y comunicarles la situación. Aunque Demetri debió de darles todos los pormenores de cómo se encontraba Bella, Charlie y Carmen deberían de estar bastante intranquilos.

—¿Cómo está mi hija, Edward? —Fue lo primero que me preguntaron sus padres al salir. La desesperación en su voz era evidente.

—Está en labor de parto—Anuncié—Demetri la intervendrá y yo estaré ahí—Intenté sonreír sin conseguirlo del todo—Gracias a la impresión de lo que pasó con James se le adelantó el parto—Comuniqué tenso—Además que cuando se acercó a Bella, él…—Enfrenté la mirada de Charlie, él sabía que había algo más y no podía ocultárselo—James la lesionó de una costilla, no sé con qué fuerza presionó su costado izquierdo pero le dejó una marca y una costilla bastante lastimada. Si él se la hubiera roto no sé qué habría pasado—Mi voz se quebró levemente. Sí, sabía perfectamente lo que hubiera pasado pero no tenía el suficiente valor para decirlo en voz alta. Ni siquiera para pensarlo.

Charlie se puso furioso y Carmen tuvo que tranquilizarlo. Estaba dispuesto a pagar para que le dieran una buena bienvenida a James cuando pisara la cárcel y si me preguntaba no me iba a negar a que lo hiciera. Pero eso ya lo hablaríamos después de que Bella saliera de la operación y mi campeón estuviera fuerte y sano con nosotros. Hubo reacciones similares con todos los miembros de la familia. Indignación llana y pura, rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada más que esperar, al menos yo podía estar a su lado en la operación pero ellos no.

—Edward—Musitó mi padre a mi lado. Me apretó el hombro levemente—James estará remitido en la jefatura hasta que vayamos. Levanté una denuncia por agresión a la novia de mi hijo y a mi nieto _no-nato_. Necesitaban una declaración por parte de todos los involucrados, pero les comenté la situación y lo que había provocado James, así que no se hará nada hasta que Bella salga. Mientras, James estará encerrado. Pagué mucho dinero para que fuera así—Sólo asentí y suspiré. Más le valía a James acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida que llevaría, porque no vería la luz del sol en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Después de contestar unas cuantas preguntas por parte de Jasper y el resto de la familia, me fui a preparar para entrar a quirófano. En la cesárea que le practicarían a Bella no tenía por qué haber ninguna complicación, así que tenía fe en que todo saldría bien.

—¿Estás listo hermano? —Demetri me perforó con la mirada.

—Sí, pero nervioso como nunca antes—Confesé. Demetri sonrió.

—Relájate, no dejaré que ocurra nada inusual. Ella es muy importante para todos nosotros. Para ti. Tendrá un trato especial por todos por ser tu esposa —Me tranquilizó.

Asentí confiando en la palabra de mi amigo. Se había especializado en ginecología en los últimos años, así que Bella estaba en buenas manos. Cuando entramos al quirófano ella ya estaba preparada, estuve a su lado en cuestión de segundos. Me relajé cuando deslicé mi mano entre la suya y ella me recibió con un pequeño apretón. Enfrenté su mirada y sonrió, estaba más relajada y eso me tranquilizaba. Le pusieron anestesia local. Ya no tenía dolor. Demetri empezó a desempeñarse en su trabajo de manera ágil, todo el tiempo estuve pendiente de todo lo que hacía. Bella no tenía dolor pero sabía que después de tanto remover sus órganos para que el bebé saliera la dejarían bastante adolorida, eso aunado al dolor de la costilla. Tendrían que suministrarle una buena dosis de calmantes. Y todos ellos bastante controlados para que no le afectaran al bebé a la hora que Bella le alimentara.

Después de unos largos treinta minutos se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Mi hijo. Nuestro hijo. Y ese llanto fue como música para mis oídos.

—_Te amo…gracias por darme este regalo, mi vida. _—Susurré extasiado. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y besé a Bella en los labios delicadamente. Ella sonrío y empezó a llorar de felicidad. Limpié sus lágrimas.

—_También te amo, y sin ti no sería lo mismo, amor. _—Sonrió. Sus ojos parecían tener luz propia.

—Felicidades—Escuchamos que nos felicitaban—Doctor, Cullen, ¿podría hacerme el honor de cortar el cordón? —La voz de Demetri por fin logró interrumpir nuestro momento. Asentí, me acerqué un poco tembloroso y corté el cordón.

—¡Quiero verlo! —Pidió Bella con un hilito de voz. Demetri me pasó el pequeño cuerpo de mi hijo que seguía llorando, y con delicadeza lo tomé.

—Hola, campeón—Susurré besando su pequeña frente. Y él sólo hizo morritos—_Sebastián_, ella es tu mami…—Musité inclinándolo hacía Bella. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Era irreal, era tan pequeñito…tan frágil. Posé a Sebastián en el pecho de Bella.

Lo besó en la frente y tomó una de sus manitas.

— Hola, mi pequeño…—Susurró—Bienvenido a nuestra vida, te esperábamos con tanta ilusión, con tanto amor. Trataré de ser la mejor mamá para ti…—Sollozó. —Es tan pequeño Edward, tan hermoso…—Dijo con tono amoroso. Asentí y besé su frente.

—Tenemos que limpiarlo y meterlo a la incubadora—Con voz suave nos informó Demetri. Algo renuentes dejamos que lo tomara y se lo llevara. Bella sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, no era como habíamos planeado que fuera, pero al menos él estaba bien.

Teníamos ese pequeño consuelo.

Mientras una enfermera limpiaba a Sebastián y un pediatra de toda la confianza de mi amigo lo revisaba y metía en la incubadora, Demetri cerraba la herida de Bella. Ambos llorábamos. No estaba seguro si era de pura felicidad o también de tristeza porque no podríamos llevarnos a Sebastián a casa cuando Bella saliera de la clínica. Le aplicaron en el suero una dosis un poco más fuerte de calmante para que se relajara un poco. Lentamente cerró los ojos. Cuando Demetri terminó de cerrar la herida dio indicaciones de que llevaran a Bella al que sería su cuarto durante su breve estancia en la clínica. Le dio la mejor habitación. Cuando salimos del quirófano la familia entera estaba afuera, se veían preocupados y algo ansiosos. Transportaron a Bella aún inconsciente en camilla hasta su cuarto. Charlie y Carmen le dieron algunos besos en la cara al igual que Emmett.

—¿Cómo están? ¿Por qué llevan a Bella así, Edward? —Empezó Carmen a preguntar angustiada.

—Tranquila Carmen, Bella estaba algo inquieta porque pondrían al bebé en la incubadora. Así que tanto Demetri como yo, creímos conveniente que estuviera un rato dormida para que pudiera relajarse—Expliqué tranquilo.

—¿Cómo está el niño? —Inquirió Alice de la nada, con Tony entre sus brazos. Sonreí feliz al recordar a mi hijo.

—Sebastián, está bien.

—¡Oh, dios mío! —Exclamó Carmen tapándose la boca—Le pusisteis como mi querido primo…—Susurró. Sólo asentí. Bella estaba segura que el nombre le encantaría a su madre. Él fue el único que apoyó a Carmen todo el tiempo que estuvo alejada de Charlie y sus hijos. El que la mantuvo informada de todo, quién estuvo a su lado cuando Ethan murió y la ayudó a dejar su vida pasada.

—Familia—Demetri caminó hacía nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro. —En un rato más podrán pasar por la zona de las cunas y ver al pequeño Sebastián —Informó. —Todo salió a pedir de boca, Bella y el niño están bien. Ella estará un poco adolorida por la costilla, y la herida es casi imperceptible, traté de que no se notara mucho. —Sonrió. —Sebastián estará en la incubadora alrededor de dos semanas, sus pulmones no estaban aún del todo fuertes así que el estar en la incubadora le ayudará mucho—Dijo serio.

Todos suspiramos aliviados.

—¿En qué momento podemos entrar a ver a mi hija, Demetri? —Carmen seguía ansiosa. Y estaba seguro que su ansiedad no se iría hasta que no viera a Bella despierta y sosteniendo a Sebastián en sus brazos.

—El efecto de los analgésicos se pasará en una hora más o menos. Bella necesita reposo. Estará cinco días internada, para que no sienta tanto que Sebastián se quedará en el hospital—Asentí. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con su forma de pensar. La habitación de Bella era amplía, así que podría quedarme con ella todo el tiempo. Había un sofá donde podía dormir perfectamente.

Demetri nos aconsejó que nos fuéramos a descansar. Era de madrugada y todos seguían en pie. Charlie y Carmen se fueron tras ver a Sebastián en la incubadora, ambos lloraron. Emmett se llevó a Rose que se veía bastante cansada. El resto de la familia también se fue a descansar. Caminé con parsimonia hasta los cuneros, tenía que ver a Sebastián antes de ir a dormir. Bella tardaría en despertar. Me sentía cansado, pero inmensamente feliz.

—Te ves cansado—Dijo una voz de soprano a mi lado. Volteé a mi derecha y confirmé que era ella. _Alice. _

—Lo estoy—Susurré sin despegar la vista de mi hijo—Creí que te habías ido con los demás.

—Mamá se llevó a Anthony. Yo decidí esperar a que Demetri terminara su turno. Se veía bastante cansado después de la intervención—Musitó. Suspiré. Podía sentir la mirada de Alice clavada en mí. No podía seguir postergando este momento. Estaba cansado, si, pero tenía que hablar con Alice.

—¿Te apetece una taza de café? Bella tardará un rato en despertar y Demetri aún está arreglando el papeleo de la entrada de Bella y Sebastián a la clínica. —Alice asintió.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la cafetería. Teníamos mucho sin hablar. Bella si había hablado con ella, pero yo no. Mi contacto con Demetri era prácticamente diario, jamás perdimos la amistad a pesar de la distancia y mi distanciamiento con Alice. Pedimos unos cafés y buscamos una mesa al fondo del lugar. Le ayudé a Alice a sentarse y me senté frente a ella. Le di un sorbo a mi café y me recargué en el respaldo de la silla. Estiré los brazos para relajar un poco los músculos, me sentía tenso.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar Edward. Sé que mi postura hacia tu relación con Bella me costó tu cariño, tu distanciamiento…—Masculló. —Pero ella era mi paciente, tenía que ver primero por su integridad emocional. Ella no estaba bien y tú… bueno, ya sabemos qué planeaba el abuelo para ti. Tú jamás te habías revelado a algo que él te pidiera y yo…—Su argumento era bueno, pero yo necesitaba que me apoyara, no que estuviera en mi contra.

—Tú asumiste que yo no podría luchar por lo que amaba, ¿no? —Inquirí.

—No es eso Edward, yo veía la situación tan complicada que sabía que si algo salía mal Bella no lo soportaría. Y así fue—Aseguró. Sonreí sin humor. Alice no tenía idea por todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos, siempre fue una espectadora en todo ese teatro que armó el abuelo. Jamás se acercó a mí y me preguntó cómo iban las cosas. Ella sólo asumió lo que veían sus ojos, y escuchaban sus oídos.

—En algún momento creí que me apoyarías ¿sabes? Confiaba en ti. Hubiera podido poner las manos al fuego por ti Alice, ¿y qué hiciste? Te pusiste a la defensiva, e incluso alentabas a Bella para que se acercara a Jasper—Alice me miró alarmada—¿Crees qué no me daba cuenta Alice? Siempre fuiste transparente para mí—Susurré.

—Sí, lo hice. —Admitió—Bella merecía ser feliz y tú no eras el indicado en ese momento—Se removió nerviosa en su lugar y se colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. —Jamás fue mi intención herirte Eddy—Hice una ligera mueca ante el nombre. Ya no se escuchaba tan correcto que ella me llamara así. Alice lo notó. Sus ojos se nublaron ligeramente por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Desvié la mirada, no soportaría verla llorar.

—Sé que tú intención no era herirme. Pero de alguna manera lo hiciste—Confesé. Admitiendo al fin cuánto me dolió que me diera la espalda en un momento tan crítico de mi vida. Donde lo que más necesitaba era el apoyo de mi familia.

—Lo sé—Murmuró—Dejé que mi ética profesional interfiriera en mi vida privada—Sonrió con tristeza. —Jamás podré perdonarme el no haberte apoyado. Aunque sé que actué como debería, tendría que haber sido un poco más flexible. Debí hablar contigo sobre lo que me inquietaba. Pero no deseaba que Bella tuviera una recaída—Confesó. —Te pediría perdón, pero no sería correcto—Enfrenté su mirada por primera vez desde que llegamos a la cafetería. A pesar de sus palabras se notaba arrepentida.

Alice tenía razón, sería desleal de su parte pedir perdón cuando actuó como se suponía que debía actuar como psicóloga de Bella. Su deber era ver por el bienestar de su paciente aún a costa de mi felicidad. Yo era una amenaza para su estado de ánimo. Mi vida aunque no era del todo un desastre amenazaba con convertirse en ello. Y al final casi nos mata a los dos. No físicamente, pero si interiormente.

¿De qué te sirve estar bien por fuera, si por dentro te estás consumiendo lentamente?

—No te estoy pidiendo que me pidas perdón Alice, sería absurdo que lo hiciera. Muy posiblemente yo habría actuado igual que tú. Debimos de haber tenido esta plática cuando todo empezó—Extendí mi mano hasta posarla sobre la suya y apreté ligeramente. —Cada uno actuó como su corazón y razón dictaba. Tú te fuiste por el lado profesional y yo por el sentimental—Concluí.

Me levanté de mi lugar y la abracé. Alice empezó a llorar. Se aferró a mí en un fuerte abrazo. Besé la parte de arriba de su cabeza. La había extrañado. Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se humedecieron un poco. Duramos un rato abrazados hasta que sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo.

—Te extrañé mucho, Ed—Susurró contra mi pecho, era tan pequeñita y delgada que parecía una niña.

—Yo también te extrañé Ali, tal vez no recuperemos pronto el tiempo perdido pero podemos ponernos al corriente un poco sobre nuestras vidas, ¿te parece? —Inquirí entusiasmado. Ya habíamos perdido mucho tiempo. —Y una cosa más—Tomé su rostro entre mis manos—Jamás perdiste mi cariño Alice, eso simplemente no podría haber pasado porque te quiero como a una hermana—Musité. Besé su frente y regresamos a tomar nuestros lugares.

Duramos cerca de una hora charlando hasta que Demetri la llamó al celular para avisarle que estaba listo para ir a casa. La acompañé hasta el encuentro con mi amigo y estuvimos charlando un rato más. Alice volvía a tener ese semblante alegre que siempre le conocí y yo me sentía bien de volver a compartir con ella mi vida. Estaríamos una temporada en California y no valía la pena vivir apartado de las personas que amaba. Me despedí de ellos y me fui al cuarto con Bella. Había una enfermera dentro que le aplicaba medicamento. Me informó que mi mujer duraría un par de horas más durmiendo así que me aconsejó que hiciera lo mismo. Le agradecí antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Con tranquilidad caminé hasta recostarme en el mullido sillón que estaba justo al lado de la cama de Bella, una vez ahí me puse a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Primero la angustia de ver a Bella caer al piso, saberme alejado de ella y no poder hacer nada. Luego el nacimiento tan repentino de Sebastián. Por otra parte me sentía satisfecho de retomar la relación con Alice. Bella y Sebastián estaban bien, lo más difícil para ella y para mí, serían los días venideros. Cuando no pudiéramos llevar a Sebastián con nosotros.

El cansancio empezó a vencerme y en lo último que pensé antes de cerrar los ojos fue en lo que nos podría ofrecer el día al despertar…

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Una disculpa enorme, pero mi vida es una locura en estos momentos, entre que mi laptop casi murió y otras cosas que me traen vuelta de cabeza no doy una =S y bueno… mi musa se fue de vacaciones un largo rato. Lo bueno de todo es que ya tengo el próximo capítulo. Está en proceso de edición así que no tendrán que esperar tanto. Os anuncio que estamos a cuatro capítulos de terminar la historia más o menos._

_CP: Sé que volví a tardar mucho, pero espero que ya no vuelva a ocurrir =S muchas gracias por comentar y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. _

_Dianny: ¡Tarde años! Pero bueno ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias, linda, por tus palabras. Sin duda serán felices. Lo prometo =D y ahora si espero actualizar pronto. _

_Loquibell: Estoy bien (dentro de lo que cabe), ha pasado mucho tiempo y estoy feliz de volver =) espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Un besito y gracias por tú preocupación. _

_Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos y alertas. Me encantaría saber su opinión._

_Cariño tú sabes cuánto me costó, pero aquí está ¡tqm! Alice ¡te extraño! Mis niñas: Tía, LoO, Rox, las quiero! _

_Oh, lo olvidaba… ven que no fui tan mala jaja no podía hacerlos sufrir más… un besito a todas!_

_¿Merezco Riview?_

_Chapis…_


	36. Compromiso

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no es mío, la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Summary: Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida.**_

* * *

LoO: esté capítulo está dedicado especialmente para ti, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Imagínate desde cuando estaba contemplado salir a la luz. ¡Tqm!

* * *

_**Capítulo 35. COMPROMISO**_

…

Dormité un poco en el mullido sofá que estaba en el lugar, no era incomodo pero por dios, no era una cama. No fui consciente de en qué momento Bella despertó, hasta que escuché que alguien susurraba mi nombre. Algo renuente abrí los ojos y me topé con unos orbes color chocolate que siempre me robaban el aliento al despertar.

—Hola, hermosa, ¿cómo estás? —Musité. Me levanté del incomodo sillón y me acerqué a ella besando su frente.

—Adolorida, ¿cómo está Sebastián? —Sonrió.

—Dormido aún. La enfermera me dijo que cuando despertara nos avisaría para que pudiéramos alimentarlo—Acaricié su rostro y Bella cerró los ojos.

—¿Demetri te dijo cuando saldríamos, amor? —Su voz aún ronca por recién despertar me hizo sonreír. Intentaba desperezarse pero no lo lograba del todo, entre el dolor por la costilla lesionada y la herida no podía hacerlo. Se acurrucó un poco hacia su lado derecho para dejarme un espacio a su lado en la cama. Iba contra mis instintos de protección pero quería sentirla. Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido muy difíciles para los dos.

Me recosté a su lado con cuidado, la abracé y coloqué mi cara en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Aspiré su olor a _coco, _me encantaba sentirla así, guardamos silencio. Ella recorrió con su mano mi torso ligeramente descubierto y yo me estremecí como siempre que ella me tocaba. No había nada sexual en ese gesto pero si había cariño, amor. Imprudentemente alcé la cara y enfrenté su mirada. Levanté su barbilla con mi mano y me acerqué lentamente, comencé a besarla de manera lenta, disfrutando de su calor de su piel. Era un beso inocente no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Sólo se trataba de sentirme conectado a ella. Nos separamos lentamente y nos quedamos viendo. Acaricié su mejilla y besé la punta de su nariz.

—Te amo…—Susurró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—También te amo, hermosa—Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy hecha un desastre—Rodó los ojos divertida—Pero me siento feliz. Es algo tan extraño Edward, el saber que somos padres, que ya es una realidad es… tengo miedo—Confesó al fin.

—Ya somos dos—Admití—Sé que estamos preparados amor, pero es atemorizante saber que una persona tan pequeñita, que no puede valerse por sí mismo dependerá sólo de nosotros—Bella asintió y posó su mano derecha en mi mejilla.

—Lo lograremos—Aseguró—Tu y yo juntos. Lo lograremos. Nadie podrá detenernos, este es el principio de todo lo hermoso que nos depara el destino—Se acercó a mí y me besó. Continuamos así un rato, besándonos y disfrutándonos el uno del otro. Hasta que un golpe ligero en la puerta nos hizo separarnos.

Una enfermera entró y me miró con desaprobación, pero eso no hizo que abandonara el regazo de mi mujer. Nadie me separaría de ella en mucho tiempo, no después del susto que me llevé. La mantendría siempre a mi lado hasta que pasará ese temor de verme sin ella y sin mi hijo. Le aplicó algún medicamento y nos dejó. Continuamos medio abrazados y platicando de cosas sin sentido.

Bella intentó moverse pero una ligera mueca salió a cambio, hacia un día que le habían hecho la cesárea y sería un proceso de recuperación un tanto lento.

—¿Te duele? —Pregunté lo obvio. Bella rodó los ojos un tanto incomoda.

—Sí—Admitió—Pero sé que pasara. Y cuando tenga a Sebastián en mis brazos ni siquiera recordare la molesta herida—Musitó con una gran sonrisa.

No recibimos visitas en el transcurso de la mañana, para nuestra sorpresa Sebas era un niño bastante tranquilo. Bella no podía levantarse aún de la cama así que las enfermeras le dieron la mamila de la mañana. Por la tarde una vez que Demetri revisara a Bella podríamos ir a verlo y alimentarlo. Bella estaba ansiosa conforme pasaba el tiempo.

—Señores Cullen—Una enfermera no mayor de cincuenta años abrió la puerta sonriente. Bella se ruborizó un poco ante el apelativo y yo sonreí. Se escuchaba tan bien.

—¿Si? —Inquirí sin aclarar que no estábamos casados.

—El doctor, Demetri en unos minutos vendrá a revisar a la señora—Anunció—Me pidió que la fuera preparando para la revisión—Era un mujer bastante agradable, trató con mucho cuidado a Bella mientras preparaba todo para curarle la herida.

Demetri llegó muy sonriente. Me dio un fuerte abrazo, a Bella por su parte le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. Revisó la herida y la cuestiono sobre como se sentía. Decidió administrarle un poco más de medicamento para que no sufriera tanto dolor. De las costillas continuaba igual. Una vez que terminó de revisar que todo estuviera bien. Le indico que empezara a caminar de a poco, y dio su autorización de que fuera a ver a Sebastián. Bella le pidió a la enfermera que la ayudara a darse un baño. Mientras yo hablaba con Demetri.

—¿Seguro que Bella está bien? —Pregunte nervioso.

—Hermano, tú eres médico y sabes perfectamente que todo está bien—Habló suspicaz—Entiendo tu nerviosismo, pero tienes que controlarte. No es normal en ti—Objetó.

—Lo sé. Es que ha sido tan duro…—Confesé.

—Sí, pero ella y el bebé están bien. De acuerdo—Afirmó. Tan solo asentí. Me hizo participe sobre unos casos en los cuales deseaba que le ayudara, acepte sin miramientos a ayudarlo. Una vez que Bella fuera dada de alta nos quedaríamos en casa de Charlie.

Demetri se fue y espere a que Bella saliera de la ducha. Una vez fresca y con una bata nueva la ayude a caminar hasta la sala donde se encontraba Sebastián. Íbamos en un cómodo silencio. La enfermera permaneció detrás de nosotros. Una vez estando frente a la incubadora de nuestro hijo, Bella comenzó a llorar. El bebé estaba despierto con sus ojitos abiertos.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor? —inquirí preocupado.

—Es igual a Ethan… —musitó. La mire desconcertado, pero no dije nada. Sebastián aún era muy pequeño para ver similitudes con alguno de nosotros, sin embargo no dude en lo que Bella decía—Mira sus ojos son iguales a los de él…—empezó a señalar características físicas entre ellos. Y yo no pude más que sonreír.

Como Sebastián no podía ser sacado de la incubadora Bella tuvo que meter sus manos por un costado con un biberón lleno de leche materna-que previamente le ayudo a extraer una de las enfermeras-una vez que termino de comer tuvimos que dejarlo. Bella necesitaba descansar y nuestro hijo se había quedado dormido.

Después de despedirnos del bebé, regresamos a la habitación donde ya nos esperaban Charlie y Carmen. La recamara estaba abarrotada de flores con notas de felicitaciones, la mayoría eran de familia y el resto de amigos o colegas del hospital.

La incertidumbre y la preocupación ya no invadían nuestros rostros. Los padres de Bella estaban sonrientes, disfrutando del momento de felicidad de su hija.

Mas tarde llegaron Emmett y Rosalie, el necesitaba ver que su hermana estaba bien, Rose se quedaría hasta que Sebastián saliera de la clínica y estuviéramos instalados en casa de Charlie y Carmen. Emmett tenía que regresar a Paris al día siguiente, se despidió de nosotros con la promesa de regresar lo antes posible.

Casi al llegar la noche, Charlie y Carmen nos dejaron solos para que pudiéramos descansar. Prometieron volver al día siguiente. Una vez estando solos pregunte.

—¿Como te sentiste hoy? —Bella me miro impasible y sonrio.

—Bien—no agregó más.

Era extraño que permaneciéramos en silencio, pero creo que lo necesitabamos. Habian sucedido tantas cosas a nuestro alrededor que lo mejor era no decir nada. Solo nos observamos con anhelo en la mirada. En silencio la ayude a preparse para dormir. Una vez más me tocaría dormir en el sillón.

Me dirigi al mullido sofá, sentia la mirada de Bella en mi espalda, al recostarme trabamos nuestras miradas el uno en el otro y así nos quedamos dormidos.

oOoOo

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que pensamos, nuestra rutina no cambio mucho al del primer día que Bella pudo levantarse. Sebastián era nuestra prioridad. Cada día estaba más fuerte y sano. Y teníamos fe en que al cabo de una semana más, nos llevaríamos a Sebas con nosotros.

—¿Lista para dejar el hospital mañana? —inquirí mientras veíamos un poco de televisión. Aún era temprano para recibir visitas y había cierta tristeza entre nosotros. El tiempo de dejar a Sebastián en la clínica se acercaba.

—Sabes que no, pero sé que es lo mejor para el bebé—dijo tranquila. Asentí y me levante de mi lugar para estrechar su mano entre la mía. Besé sus nudillos ligeramente y sonreí. Ella me regreso la sonrisa.

Alguien tocando a la puerta nos saco de nuestra ensoñación. Tomé con mi mano libre el control de la mesita de a lado y apague el televisor.

Renuente a soltar la mano de Bella, me dirigí a la puerta. Al abrirla me lleve una desagradable sorpresa. La persona que estaba frene a mí me descolocó por completo. Ella no tenía por qué estar ahí, sin embargo lo estaba. Su rostro afligido hizo que algo se me removiera por dentro. No estaba seguro de que Bella quisiera verla.

—Hola, hijo—Musitó—Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero me gustaría hablar contigo y con Isabella. Y conocer a mi nieto—Admitió con una media sonrisa.

—No sé si...

—Hazla pasar amor—Bella habló a la distancia. Renuente abrí la puerta y dejé pasar a Elizabeth quien ya no era tan glamurosa como en antaño. Se veía un poco desaliñada. Mi padre en ningún momento le quitó su apoyo económico pero en todo ese tiempo algo había cambiado en ella dejando una mella enorme entre la Elizabeth de antes y la que tenía frente a mí.

Insegura entró a la habitación. Elizabeth recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación. Le ofrecí sentarse en el incomodo sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de Bella, y yo me senté junto a mi mujer en la cama. Elizabeth sólo nos observaba, no emitía sonido alguno y se notaba incomoda.

Por medio de sus gestos y acciones trate de averiguar que la hizo venir hasta el hospital, era obvio que no era bien recibida.

_¿Qué hacía aquí? _

—Edward me dijo lo que ocurrió a la salida del hotel—Comenzó—Y algunos medios comentaron el suceso por televisión—Habló incomoda. Suspiró—Jamás he sido buena para pedir disculpas—Guardó silencio—Por tu padre he estado al pendiente de tu vida, hijo. Sé que cometí un error imperdonable, que no actué como una madre para ti—Masculló. Se removió incomoda en su asiento, unió sus manos y empezó a removerlas con inquietud.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Elizabeth? —La apremié. Aún no podía decirle "mamá", me prometí a mi mismo no hacerlo. Se lo prometí a ella. Pero, ¿quién era yo para decidir quién era bueno o malo? Obviamente su actitud me dolió y mucho, sin embargo era absurdo en estos momentos. Como si hubieran pasado muchos años de lo que ocurrió con Anthony. La decepción que me causó Elizabeth ya no tenía sentido. Aunque ahí permanecía el recuerdo.

No podía perdonarla, eso era seguro, pero al menos podía intentar conocerla poco a poco y permitirle entrar a nuestra vida-no en este momento. Tanto Bella como Sebastián y yo, teníamos que conocerla. Yo jamás supe quién era la verdadera Elizabeth. Como todo el mundo tenía dos caras, en lo personal conocía a la mujer fría y superficial, que se casó enamorada de mi padre pero que el dinero cambió. Transformándose en una mujer que vivía de las apariencias y que se creía con el derecho de mandar en la vida de sus hijos por el solo hecho de ser la que les dio la vida. Lo que ella no sabía es que en eso no consistía el ser madre. Que para ganarse ese título tendría que haber sido una madre más cariñosa, que se preocupara por nosotros. Pero ella tenía otras prioridades.

—Vine a pedirte disculpas…—Se aclaró la voz—A ambos…—Rectificó. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa—Fui una arpía contigo Isabella, y no lo merecías. Yo… —Su voz sonó débil. —No tenía idea de cuánto te amaba mi hijo en ese entonces—Bajó la mirada—Pero ahora que los tengo ante mí, me doy cuenta de cuán felices son, y de cuánto se aman. La forma en que se miran, en que Edward busca tu contacto. Es especial…—Bajó la mirada y continuó—Me atreví a venir porque necesito que me den la oportunidad de pertenecer a su vida, de conocer a mi nieto—Musitó.

—Elizabeth, a mí no tienes que pedirme perdón—Replicó Bella—Aunque te agradezco tus disculpas. Con el que tienes que hablar es con Edward—Sugirió—Puedes conocer a mi bebé, pero si Edward te pide que no formes parte de nuestra vida yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que respetar su decisión—Informó. Elizabeth asintió y sonrió de manera sincera.

—Entiendo tu postura Isabella, y te agradezco que al menos me permitas conocer a mi nieto—Sonrió ligeramente. Por un momento sentí una punzada en el pecho, quería perdonar a Elizabeth, pero aún no estaba preparado para ello. Me causó mucho daño. Era un hombre maduro o al menos pretendía serlo. No quería vivir con rencores del pasado, pero lo que Elizabeth quiso hacer con mi vida no era fácil de olvidar.

—Lo que pasó entre nosotros, Elizabeth —musité—es bastante complicado. No puedo perdonarte del todo, pero no puedo privarte de conocer a mi hijo—contesté—Así como tampoco puedo prometerte que olvidare todo de un día para otro. Porque las cosas no son así—Intentó interrumpirme pero al ver que no callaría me dejo continuar—Me gustaría ser lo bastante noble para decirte: _"Mamá todo ha quedado en el pasado. Te perdono"_ pero no puedo—Sonreí con tristeza—En cambio puedo prometerte que tratare de reconciliarme con esa parte de mí que no me permite perdonarte. Permitirte que poco a poco entres en nuestras vidas—Admití.

No era una promesa como tal, pero si un compromiso conmigo mismo. No era bueno vivir con rencores que podrían envenenar mi alma. Más sin embargo aun no estaba listo para ello. Necesitaba tiempo, y lo que era más importante descubrir si Elizabeth en verdad era sincera, y que intenciones tiene al acercarse tan de repente a nosotros.

—No esperaba menos de ti, hijo—Confesó—Es mucho más de lo que esperaba obtener de ti—Sollozó ligeramente. Estuve a punto de levantarme de mi lugar y consolarla, pero no pude. Era tan diferente a mi plática con Alice. Mientras ella lo había hecho por una razón bastante lógica. Por el bien de Bella. Elizabeth lo había hecho por motivos egoístas, que no tenían nada que ver con el amor por mí. No. Elizabeth lo hizo por interés, por dinero. Un dinero que tenía a manos llenas y que continua teniendo y no disfruta porque ésta sola.

La soledad muchas veces nos orilla a eso. A replantearnos las cosas y darnos cuenta en que estamos fallando. En que hicimos para alejar a todas las personas de nosotros. Sus motivos no podría saberlos a ciencia cierta en estos momentos. Y si el acercarse a nosotros tenía una doble intensión sin duda lo averiguaría. No la podía seguir juzgando por sus errores del pasado pero, más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Después de sus disculpas guardamos un incomodo silencio. Ninguno decía nada, sentí a Bella tensa a mi lado, pero si Elizabeth quería que creyéramos en ella tenía que esforzarse mucho. Elizabeth decidió romper el silencio.

—El nombre que eligieron para el bebé es hermoso—murmuró insegura—No es muy usual. Por un momento creí que le pondrías Anthony…—me tensé inmediatamente ¿por qué sacaba a colación ese nombre? Elizabeth al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso blanca como una hoja de papel. Turbada enfrento mi mirada.

—Elizabeth…

—No lo digas, Edward—suplicó—En realidad no sé por qué dije semejante tontería—admitió—Les pido por favor, lo olviden—tan solo asentimos.

Luego de tan incomodo momento, la charla entre Bella y Elizabeth fluyo un poco. Se dedicaron a hablar sobre Sebastián. Yo preferí no decir nada y tan solo observar y ver algún indició que me indicara que Elizabeth no estaba siendo sincera. Pero para mi sorpresa se estaba esforzando mucho, incluso dándole consejos a Bella sobre cómo cuidar del bebé, y ofreciendo su ayuda para cuidarlo, y aunque era obvio que Bella no le daría semejante confianza pero, no la rechazo tampoco.

Nos hizo la promesa de que una vez que volviéramos a París iría seguido a visitarnos. Para ese momento tenía mis dudas de si la estaba juzgando duramente, pero la respuesta era obvia, tenía que dudar. De vez en cuando se dirigía a mí con preguntas sobre mi niñez que yo respondía al instante, eran recuerdos bonitos que tuve a su lado y que siempre atesore. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Elizabeth sonreía y se relajaba cada vez más. En determinado momento la enfermera nos informo que era la hora de darle la mamila a Sebastián.

Elizabeth me ayudo a levantar a Bella. Aunque no era necesario ya que yo podía solo pero la deje que participara. Nos permitieron entrar para poder dar de comer a mí campeón, y que Elizabeth lo conociera. Y aunque era algo incomodo ya que no podían sacar al bebé de la incubadora y teníamos que darle de comer con un cristal de por medio. Nos sentíamos unidos a él.

Elizabeth lloró un poco cuando lo vio. Según dijo era hermoso, una mezcla de ambos. Bella también lloró, pero por no poder abrazarlo. Estaba consciente que si queríamos que estuviera sano tenía que permanecer ahí.

_Una semana después… _

Los días subsecuentes al nacimiento de Sebastián fueron difíciles. Bella no era completamente feliz y yo… bueno, tampoco lo era del todo. Al día siguiente de la visita de Elizabeth partimos a casa, sin Sebastián, y fue un trago amargo que tuvimos que digerir conforme fue pasando el tiempo.

Todos trataban de darnos ánimos de una y mil formas. Pero no lo conseguían. Todo era silencio a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos en una burbuja donde no dejábamos entrar a nadie salvo el uno al otro. Llorábamos en la soledad de nuestra recamara por no poder disfrutar de ese tiempo con nuestro hijo. Era algo irracional de nuestra parte, porque sabíamos que él estaba vivo y cada día más fuerte, sin embargo necesitábamos tenerlo con nosotros para saber que era verdad, que todo estaba bien.

Lo veíamos a diario, las enfermeras nos permitían estar con él aun no fuera horario permitido. De algo servían las influencias ¿no?. Pero no era suficiente.

El día tan esperado llego. El pediatra que estaba a cargo de Sebastián nos informo que podíamos llevarlo con nosotros a casa, pero que aun tenía que estar en observación y no podríamos viajar con él para regresar a París por lo menos en tres meses. Ese era un detalle que no importaba, estaba de licencia indefinida en la clínica. No pensaba separarme de mis dos amores en mucho tiempo.

Un doctor bastante calificado me estaba supliendo en París, entendían mi situación y estaba seguro que el llevaría el lugar como debía de ser. Cuando Bella tuvo a Sebastián en sus brazos el alma me vino al cuerpo. Su sonrisa al sostenerlo me quito el aliento.

—Por fin vamos a casa, campeón—susurró Bella embelesada mientras Sebastián mantenía sus ojos abiertos observándola. Su pequeña manita sostenía mi dedo índice de la mano izquierda, mantuve a Bella aferrada a mí. Sonreí feliz.

—Gracias hermano—desvié la mirada para enfrentar a mi amigo que nos miraba sonriente.

—Ha sido un placer, hermano—dijo de vuelta.

—Dr. Ross, agradezco todas las atenciones que ha tenido con nosotros—Era el pediatra de Sebastián, en parte gracias a él la recuperación del bebé fue satisfactoria. Sería una lástima cuando regresáramos a París que dejara de tratar a nuestro hijo.

—Ha sido un placer atender a un bebé tan sano y fuerte y con tantas ganas de vivir, como Sebastián. Demostró en todo momento ser un luchador—agradecí el cumplido y sonreí.

Nos despedimos de todo el personal médico y nos dirigimos al auto, ansiábamos llegar a casa. Toda la familia estaría ahí esperándonos. Todos se morían por estrechar a Sebastián en sus brazos.

La alegría al llegar a casa fue completa, en ningún momento Sebastián se porto huraño con nadie de la familia. Y a una hora muy temprana abandonamos la pequeña reunión que organizo Carmen. A la que asistieron los miembros más cercanos, la semana siguiente organizaría una fiesta para presentar a su nieto.

—Dormirá con nosotros—aseguró Bella—Ya estuve lo bastante alejada de él, como para no disfrutar de su cercanía esta noche—continuó diciendo. Con movimientos algo torpes le cambió el pañal y le puso ropita cómoda y a la vez calientita para dormir.

Mientras ella hacía las tareas antes dichas, me puse un pantalón de pijama para dormir. Y me recosté en mi lado de la cama. Bella le preparó una mamila para darle de comer antes de dormir, recostó a Sebastián a mi lado y me encomendó la tarea de alimentarlo mientras ella se cambiaba.

Una vez que termino de asearse para entrar a la cama, se recostó a mi lado. Tenía a Sebastián recostado en mi pecho y daba ligeros golpecitos en su espalda para sacarle el aire y evitar que le dieran cólicos que no nos permitieran dormir a ninguno de los tres.

Sebastián se relajo inmediatamente en mis brazos quedándose dormido. Lo recosté en medio de la cama. Bella me observaba en silencio. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Te sienta bien el ser padre, Edward, jamás te imagine así…—la bese ligeramente poniendo cuidado en no aplastar a Sebastián. Me devolvió el beso de manera tímida. Sonreí en el momento que nos separamos.

—Gracias a ti, puedo disfrutar de esto—dije al fin—Sin ti, no sería lo mismo.

—Si tú no hubieras luchado hasta el final por nosotros, no habría sido posible, Edward, yo no luche hasta el final como tú, sin embargo aquí estamos disfrutando de este momento tan especial que atesorare en mi corazón por siempre—acarició mi rostro con sus manos levemente. Disfrute de su toque y cerré los ojos. No deseando que terminara ese momento la volví a besar.

—Tengo que revisar tu herida—dije cuando me separe de ella. Bella suspiró. Odiaba que le curara la herida, pero era necesario.

—Lo sé, por un momento creí que al ser la primera noche de Sebastián con nosotros no lo harías—confesó.

—Es necesario que lo haga y lo sabes—tan solo asintió y se recostó de espalda en la cama. Acerque el material de curación. La herida estaba cicatrizando bastante bien, en unas dos semanas más le retiraría los puntos y Bella podría retomar su vida normal. Aunque tardaría seis meses aproximadamente a retomar todas las actividades físicas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Prohibido cargar cosas pesadas.

La primera noche fue difícil. No estábamos acostumbrados a levantarnos a mitad de la madrugada para darle de comer. Pero era algo que nos causaba satisfacción. Solo despertó dos veces así que compartimos la responsabilidad las noches subsecuentes.

Aunque debo de confesar que ambos nos levantábamos, no nos gustaba estar alejados de él mucho tiempo. El temor de perderlo era muy grande.

El cuarto de Ethan fue acondicionado para Sebastián. Se compraron algunos muebles que se pusieron en un rincón de la recamara. Bella pasaba horas enteras ahí, meciéndose en la mecedora que compramos cierta tarde cuando aún no teníamos a nuestro campeón con nosotros.

_Un mes después… _

Nuestra rutina cambio considerablemente. Todos los días al medio día después de almorzar salíamos al jardín para asolear un poco al bebé. Necesitaba un poco de ese calor. Todos los días recibíamos visitas. Emmett y Rosalie se tuvieron que regresar a París una semana después de que saliera Sebastián de la clínica.

Charlie iba y venía cada semana de París. Carmen nos comunicó que permanecería a nuestro lado hasta que nosotros regresáramos a casa y retomáramos nuestra vida. Los lazos con mi familia se fueron uniendo cada día más. Se volvía a sentir esa camaradería de antaño. Mi relación con Jasper había mejorado mucho. Era una visita constante en casa, que siempre venía acompañado por sus padres y Christine que se veía sonriente todo el tiempo.

Elizabeth nos visitaba a diario-pesé a que yo le dije que no era necesario. Era una abuela amorosa. Empezó a entablar amistad con Carmen (quien al principio no estuvo de acuerdo en que se acercara demasiado a Sebastián). Bella trataba de llevarse bien con ella.

Elizabeth por su parte se esforzaba por dejar a un lado esa parte frívola que aún vivía en ella. Yo solía platicar con ella un rato cada día. Y aunque muchas veces no era agradable ya que aún existía el temor (por llamarlo de alguna manera) de que todo fuera una treta de Anthony para herirnos. Trataba de esforzarme al máximo en confiar.

—Me da gusto que Anthony no se saliera con la suya—Confesó Elizabeth. Sin querer ahondar en el tema tan solo asentí. Al darse cuenta que no diría más, continuó—Bella y Sebastián te esperan. Carmen y yo ayudamos a Bella a darle un baño al bebé mientras ella se daba una ducha—Me comunicó mientras me servía un vaso con agua.

Recién había llegado de la clínica, Demetri necesitaba mi opinión sobre un caso nuevo y fui a ayudarle.

—Gracias—musité una vez que termine con el agua—Tú y Carmen han sido de gran ayuda para nosotros—admití. Con renuencia y por primera vez en meses me acerque a Elizabeth y le di un beso en la mejilla. Se sorprendió y sonrío nerviosa.

—Sé que aún es difícil para ti, aceptarme—dijo triste—Pero te agradezco la oportunidad de dejarme estar aquí. Pesé a que no lo merezco.

—Tal vez en algún futuro, Elizabeth, las cosas sean mejor de lo que fueron antes—admití. Era lo más cercano a una promesa que podía darle.

Asintió con la cabeza y me alentó a ir con mi familia. Al salir de la cocina me tope con Carmen quien me sonrió como siempre, siguió su camino para reunirse con Elizabeth.

Ascendí las escaleras sin prisas. Era el momento indicado para hacer lo que desde hacía meses me rondaba por la mente. Este era el instante que buscaba para hacerlo. Nadie sabía cuáles eran mis planes. Había estado tan preocupado por Bella y Sebastián que olvide lo que tenía planeado hacer una vez que regresáramos a París tras recibir mi premio. Y justo esta mañana lo recordé al toparme con esa cajita que había comprado para Bella hacía unos meses.

Entre con sigiló a la recamara. Bella estaba recostada casi en medio de la cama sobre su lado izquierdo y Sebastián estaba su lado recostado sobre su pancita dormido. Ella le acariciaba la espalda con ternura mientras él hacia ruiditos mientras dormía. El semblante lleno de paz de Bella hizo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta. Ella se veía hermosa. Con su cabello arreglado en ondas y su rostro fresco, lleno de paz. Llevaba un camisón blanco de seda, me acerque lentamente hasta posarme frente a ella, me puse de cuclillas y enfrente su mirada color chocolate. Ella sonrió.

—Hola, amor, no te escuche entrar—Susurró.

—Esa era la idea, preciosa—Admití.

Jamás perdió la risa del rostro, posé una mano en su mejilla derecha. Bella cerró los ojos levemente y suspiró. Empecé un recorrido desde su mejilla hasta sus labios con la punta de los dedos, para luego seguir el camino hasta su mandíbula, fui recorriendo lentamente el camino hasta su cuello, para luego llegar a su hombro, e ir bajando lentamente hasta tomar su mano entre la mía. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi caricia que la hizo estremecer un poco. Saqué del bolso de mí pantalón una pequeña cajita cuadrada de color negro. Se la extendí a Bella para que la tomara. Se levanto lentamente hasta quedar sentada y me invito a subir a la cama. Con mucho cuidado recorrió a Sebastián para que pudiera sentarme. La abrió y descubrió que adentro había un carrete de hilo. Alzó la mirada y me miró desconcertada.

—Gracias…—Murmuró—Supongo…—Completó incomoda.

—Te amo—Dije primero que nada—Esto…—Saque el carrete de hilo de la caja e hice un nudo en la punta. Tomé su mano izquierda y amarré el hilo en su dedo anular—¿Sabes? Mi vida a tu lado es perfecta. No podría pedir nada más, siempre me haces sentir amado, y me has dado un hijo maravilloso—Comencé a hablar nervioso—Esté hilo representa el lazo que tu y yo tenemos. Y no me gustaría que jamás se rompiera—Musité. —Estiré la madeja de hilo hacía mí y, lentamente fue descendiendo un anillo de oro blanco con una tira de cuatro diamantes juntos en hilera. Para nada ostentoso. El aire se quedo estancado en la garganta de Bella y con la mano derecha se tapo la boca.

—Edward…—Susurró pasmada.

—La primera vez que tuve que hacer esto, fue… desagradable, yo no amaba a la mujer y me limite a entregarle la joya y que ella misma se la pusiera—Espeté incomodo al recordar cuando tuve que proponerle matrimonio a Victoria—Sabía que no me casaría con ella, pero tenía que cumplir con el hecho de darle un anillo de compromiso. Algo que me prometí que solo le daría a la mujer con la cual compartiría toda mi vida—Musité.

—Edward…esto es…—Bella intentó interrumpirme.

—Y tú eres esa mujer, mi amor, contigo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Isabella Swan ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —La miré expectante.

Se quedo callada con una expresión ilegible en el rostro. Retiré el hilo de su dedo y coloqué bien el anillo, espere su respuesta. Bella esbozó una sonrisa lenta y se arrodillo lentamente en la cama. Se inclino ligeramente poniendo cuidado de no incomodar a Sebastián y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Sí, Edward, acepto ser tu esposa—Estrecho sus labios contra los míos—Te amo tanto, que si jamás me lo hubieras pedido no habría habido problema, porque sé que tú eres tanto mío como yo soy de ti—Susurró quedito. Con mucho cuidado la estreche entre mis brazos.

—_Te amo…_—Susurré en su oído.

Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el tímido llanto de nuestro hijo. Lo tomé en mis brazos y lo pegue a mi pecho. Se tranquilizo inmediatamente y se volvió a quedar dormido. Sonreí y desvié la mirada hacia Bella, quien nos observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento tuve la certeza de que todas las decisiones que tome fueron las correctas. Jamás me arrepentiría de haber quedado prendado de esos ojos color chocolate llenos de tristeza. Con satisfacción podía ver que esa nube de dolor había abandonado sus ojos y que ahora lo único que reflejaban eran felicidad, amor, cariño y entrega.

_Isabella Swan; era la mujer que amaba y por la que daría mi vida…_

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_¡Dios! No encuentro donde esconder la cara de la vergüenza que tengo. (Si encuentran algún error garrafal en mi ortografía, perdonarme. Que esta vez mi Beta no tuvo oportunidad de betearme, que es uno de los muchos motivos por los cuales no publique antes)._

_Sí, he tardado mucho… más que otras veces, las que me han seguido desde el principio saben que yo no solía tardar tanto, pero han ocurrido tantas cosas a mi alrededor que simplemente no encontraba el ánimo e inspiración para escribir. _

_Pero ya tome conciencia y dije: Isela, ponte las pilas y saca ese capítulo. Tú odias cuando te hacen esperar, no las hagas esperar a ellas. Y aquí me tienen, con el rabo entre las patas, pidiéndoles una disculpa =D _

_Espero el capítulo les gustara, la parte de los Pov de Edward terminó con esté capítulo. El próximo será narrado por Bella y es, si mis cálculos no fallan el final de la historia. Obviamente tendrá su respectivo epílogo así que solo estamos a dos capítulos del gran final-que espero les guste. _

_Ha sido un camino bastante largo, muchas gracias a todas por su paciencia, espero contar con su riview. Y gracias a todas por agregarme a sus alertas, favoritos. _

_**Stephany:**__ Jamás espere recibir un riview como el tuyo, sinceramente espero que al día de hoy te encuentres excelente. Muchas veces la vida no es fácil, pero hay que salir adelante pesé a la adversidad. No encontré otra forma de comunicarme contigo más que por aquí, si sientes la necesidad de hablar conmigo que comentemos la historia ya sabes donde encontrarme. _

_**Dianny:**__ Lo hice de nuevo, lo sé, pero que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior =D ojala que la espera de este capítulo valiera igual la pena. Y en el próximo capítulo sabremos que ocurrirá con James, Victoria y Anthony. _

_Para aquellas que quieran ponerse en contacto conmigo mi correo es: _

_isela _ mb 54 arroba hotmail . com y también esta el de chapis cullen arroba hotmail . com (por lo general siempre estoy conectada por el de isela, pero en el que gusten agregarme, solo identifíquense) _

_Face__book: __h t t p : / / es – la . facebook . com / people / Chapis – Cullen / 100002460949978_

_Twitter: arroba ise _ chapis _

_Una cosa más (dios está nota de autor está siendo kilométrica) entre a un concurso el DanceSong-Fic-Contest tal vez alguna ya lo saben pero las que no, las invito a leer el OneShot con el que entre al concurso, se llama: _

_Memorias. _

**Summary: **_—Gracias—Musitó ella en su oído. Él la miró desconcertado y dijo: — ¿Por qué? —Ella sonrió y volvió a susurrar—Por hacerme feliz—Besó su mejilla y se retiró para mirarlo a los ojos—Si pudiera escoger mi vida otra vez, pediría vivirla a tu lado…—Él la estrecho entre sus brazos._

_La dirección en la cual pueden votar es: h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2883792 / #_

_Tienen hasta el día 30 de Septiembre. (Las direcciones anteriores van sin espacios) _

_Bueno, ahora si las dejo, no les quito más su tiempo. Aaaa y las que leen TOA pronto publicaré, les pido un poco más de paciencia. _

_Besitos_

_**Chapis… **_


End file.
